The New Girl in Town
by orange manga smoothie
Summary: Season two is approaching. and Kisuragi Girls' is getting prepared. New faces and new hardships await. Seira's in for a few surprises too. Please read and review
1. Prologue

Typical disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any characters from Princess Nine. I have created some original characters that are strictly from my imagination. If they resemble anyone you know, I'm glad for you. I know some people don't like original characters, but I feel this limits the relational dynamics of the story. In real life, new people are always entering our lives. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I tried to keep the same feel as the video, in dialogue and pacing. Please read and review. If you feel the need to flame anything I write, please be civil and suggest where I can make changes. I can take criticizm, and will weigh your opinions. Thanks for you imput

And now begins, The New Girl in Town

Prologue

Coach Kido yawned and scratched his head as he made his way down the hallway to the doors leading to the office of the Chairperson of Kisuragi Girls' High School. Tucking in his shirt, and straightening his tie, he tried to make himself more presentable. However, the stubble on his face, the unkempt hair, and the bloodshot eyes from yet another night of excess drinking made the effort futile. Clearing his throat, he knocked twice on the door.

"Come in." said a woman's voice.

Turning the handle, Kido opened the door and entered. Across the room, at a large mahogany desk, sat Keiko Himuro. Looking up from her paperwork, a mischievous smile touched her eyes from behind her glasses. "Good morning, Kido," She said as she rose from her seat. "I called you here to discuss a new prospect for the baseball team." Kido watched as she crossed the room to a credenza. Not an overly tall woman, Ms. Himuro nonetheless commanded attention. Strikingly beautiful, her auburn hair was neatly styled. Her slender figure, accentuated by her fitted business suit, moved with confidant grace. She opened a drawer, and pulled out a large mailing envelope. Striding over to Kido, who had taken a seat on the couch, she said, "Take a look at this and give me your opinion."

Kido opened the envelope and found a videotape cassette, some newspaper clippings, school transcripts, a letter, and a photograph. The girl in the picture was quite pretty. She had light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, and a nice face with Asian features. Looking at the clippings, he noticed they were in English. "Who is she Keiko?" he asked looking up at her, "Are we recruiting overseas now?"

"Her name is Amy Watson." she replied. "She's a fifteen year old Japanese – American from the States. I must say I was surprised when she contacted us. Let's play the tape, and you can hear the details from her." She took the tape and placed it into the VCR. Pressing play, she took a seat on the other end of the couch. The TV screen was soon filled with the image of the girl from the picture.

"How do you do?" the girl said in formal Japanese, making a deep bow. "My name is Amy Watson. I know I am being rude asking this of you all, but it would honor me greatly if you would allow me to try out for your baseball team. I first learned of your team's attempt to win the National Championship from the news on television. I then had my grandfather videotape the televised games, which I viewed when I visited him in Tokyo. Your girls are incredible players and certainly shine brightly on the field. Enclosed with this tape, you will find copies of my junior high and high school transcripts, some newspaper clippings highlighting my meager achievements playing baseball here in America, and a letter of recommendation from my coach. If you think I may be worthy to join, I will schedule a visit to Japan while my school is closed for maintenance, which begins February thirteenth. I look forward to hearing from you. Thank you in advance for your kindness towards me." The girl made another deep bow as she said this last sentence.

Ms. Himuro paused the tape, and turning to the coach said, "Initial Impressions?

"Well," Kido replied, "she certainly is well mannered, and she speaks excellent Japanese. What kind of game does she have?"

Ms. Himuro HHmotioned to the envelope saying, "I looked at the clippings and her coach's letter, and frankly, we'd be foolish not to scout her. Her batting average last season was .310, with 16 runs batted in and 11 stolen bases. She was nominated all state, but the best part was that her earned run average was 1.63."

"She's a pitcher?" Kido asked, his eyebrows arching. "Keiko, she could be just what we need to get to Koshien! The strain on Hayakawa pitching every game nearly destroyed her." He paused a moment and his expression darkened. "But wait, girl's softball in the states is fast pitch underhand, that won't help us at all."

"You weren't listening to the tape Kido." Ms. Himuro said grinning, "Amy distinctly said baseball. The school she attends is in a farming community and has a small student body. She had already been playing little league baseball for five years when she entered junior high. Because they were short players, the athletic association allowed her to play," she paused dramatically, "on the boy's baseball team!"

Stunned, Kido could only sit, mouth open, saying nothing.

Ms. Himuro started the tape again. The video showed Amy batting, running the bases, and pitching. Kido's experienced eye immediately recognized her talent. He realized Ms. Himuro was absolutely correct. They needed this girl. Leaning back, he put his hands behind his head and said, "Well Keiko, this leaves just one question. Are you going for the airline tickets, or am I?"

"I'll contact Miss Watson and schedule her flight," Ms. Himuro replied, "and you relay the good news to the team."

-

Ryo Hayakawa made her way down the lane leading to the baseball field. She was a cute girl, average height, with dark brown hair and large green eyes. Her normally cheerful nature, and positive attitude, had won her many friends. Today, however, she wore a concerned expression as she walked lost in thought. 'Why did the coach call this meeting? It's the middle of January for crying out loud. This doesn't make any sense."

"Hey Ryo," a voice yelled, "Wait for us!"

Turning, Ryo saw Hikaru Yoshimoto and Seira Morimura walking up the lane behind her. The same height as Ryo, Hikaru had dark hair she always wore in pigtails, with bright blue eyes and a perpetual grin. Seira was a head taller, pretty, with voluminous red hair that hung over her blue eyes.

"Oh, hey guys," Ryo said flatly when they stopped next to her, "how were your classes today?"

"Ok, I guess." Hikaru replied. Looking at the team captain with concern, she added, "Are you alright Ryo? You seem kind of upset."

"Oh I'm fine, I'm fine," Ryo said raising her hand palm out in front of her, "I was just trying to figure out why the coach called this meeting. It's still two months before the season starts."

"The sleaseball probably needed an excuse to ogle us." Seira said. "He hasn't really been around much since the season ended, he's probably sexually frustrated."

"I got it!" Hikaru said grinning, "He hired a hunky new assistant coach and he wants to introduce him to us."

"You two are horrible," Ryo gasped. Then a smile touched her lips as she said, "But if Hikaru _is_ right, I won't complain."

Giggling, the three girls ran together towards the locker room.

Coach Kido walked into the locker room and saw all the members of the baseball team had arrived. Ryo, Hikaru, and Seira, as well as Koharu Hota, the power hitting center fielder, Mao Daidoji the catcher, Yoko Tokashiki the "Idol wannabe" right fielder, Yuki Asuna the left fielder, Kanako Mita, the shortstop, and Izumi Himuro the third baseman were seated around the large table. "Good, you're all here. I hope you're all ready for the upcoming season, because this year we're going all the way to Koshien.

The girls gave a rowdy, enthusiastic cheer.

"Hell yeah we will," cried Seira

"You can count on us coach," said Hikaru

"I'm itching to get a bat in my hands again." exclaimed Koharu.

"If you think we can coach, I'll try my best." added Mao.

"I'm sure we'll give it our all coach. You can count on us." Ryo said pumping her fist.

"Right," Kido grunted, "just what I like to hear. Now, the reason I called you here this afternoon was to let you know about a new player we are adding for this season."

The girls began to whisper amongst themselves, until a single voice raised a question,

"Hold on a minute," Izumi Himuro interjected, "I thought the scouts had a bunch of prospects that wanted to join?" The daughter of the Chairperson, Izumi shared her mother's good looks. Dark, shining hair swung when she moved. A body toned by years of playing tennis before joining the baseball team, as well as piercing golden eyes that could stare down any pitcher, made her a formidable hitter.

"That's true," Kido said nodding, "but none of those girls can pitch!"

"What," they voiced together, "a pitcher?"

"That's great!" said Seira, "Ryo, you'll finally get a break from pitching every game!"

"Yeah Ryo," Koharu added, "you pitched great during the tournament last year, but you were pretty wiped out by the end."

Ryo thought back to that semi-final game against Kisuragi Boys where she collapsed on the mound in the ninth inning. She had been so exhausted it had taken more than a week before she had fully recovered. She was excited at the prospect of not having to push herself so hard, but then a nagging thought entered her mind, "What if she's better than me? What if _she_ becomes the ace pitcher? NO! I won't think like that! The good of the team comes first." Looking up at the coach she asked the questions they all wanted to know, "Who is she coach? Where is she from?"

With those questions, the room got very quiet.

"Hey everyone I'm here!" Everyone jumped as Nene Mouri burst through the door, "Sorry I'm late, I had to wait for these scrumptious brownies to finish baking!" The manager of the baseball team was a beautiful slim girl with platinum hair that cascaded to her waist. Large green eyes gave her a look of innocence, which fit her, as she was in fact something of a ditz.

The girls mobbed her, snatching brownies from the plate. Munching contentedly, they turned their attention back to the coach, who watched all this with an annoyed look.

"To begin, we didn't actually scout her. She contacted us. The reason we didn't scout her is that she's currently living in America."

At this, Izumi sputtered, "Are you insane? There's no way the Parent's Association is going to let a foreigner play for this school. Look how hard it was for them to accept some of the girls just because they weren't 'suitable', and they're Japanese!"

Kido looked at her with a sideways glance, "If I remember correctly princess, you originally were one of the strongest opponents of this team, and yet here you are."

Izumi said "Humph", and looked away scowling.

"He's got you there, Izumi," Koharu added. "You tried your hardest to get us kicked out of here, having that contest with Ryo. But now we know we can count on you as a teammate and a friend."

"That's right." Ryo added. "We have to stand behind and support this new girl. Not only is she coming to a new school like we did, but she's coming to a whole new country and culture. She's going to need good friends."

"So speaks our effervescent captain." Izumi sneered. "For all we know, this girl could be a first class bitch."

"Then you two should hit it off nicely." Seira goaded, showing Izumi a disdainful look. "I swear, you always look for the worst in people."

"That way I'm rarely disappointed." Izumi replied, looking coolly at the other girl. "However, in your case, I must say all my expectations were exceeded."

"Auughh," Seira cried, lunging across the table.

"ENOUGH!!" Kido bellowed. "This squabbling and fighting is going to stop! I put up with it last season because I couldn't afford to discipline you. Guess what ladies; this spring we have fifteen girls wanting to try out. That means if I have to, I will suspend or eliminate you from the team. Do I make myself clear?"

The girls sat motionless, trying to grasp what had just taken place. Finally, they mumbled, "Yes sir."

"WHAT!" Kido yelled.

"YES SIR!" the shouted back.

"Good," Kido said nodding his head. "Now, let's get back to the new girl. Her name is Amy Watson. She's fifteen, and as far as I can tell, she has the whole package. She's a solid batter, has good speed, and a great arm. Ryo, sorry to say, she throws faster than you."

"No way!" exclaimed Hikaru, "faster than Ryo? Is that possible? Can it beat her lightning ball?"

"Well, no," Kido replied, "Ryo's lightning ball is harder to hit, but not by much. Remember, the lightning ball isn't just faster; it also has Ryo's force of will behind it. Amy's normal fastball has been clocked at 145 kilometers per hour."

"145!" Koharu gasped, "Even Takasugi would have trouble hitting that!" She was referring to Hiroki Takasugi, the genius batter for Kisuragi Boys who hit a lightning ball for the winning home run that eliminated the girls from the last year's tournament.

The girls began chatting excitedly amongst themselves.

"We could really do it this year!"

"We'll make mincemeat out of those boys!"

"Look out Koshien, here we come!"

"I wonder what I should bake to welcome her."

Kido watched, letting them wind down, when he noticed Mao looking concerned.

"What's up Daidoji? You don't seem too excited."

"I'm sorry Mr. Kido. I'm just wondering if I'll be able to catch her pitches." She replied.

"You'll do fine." Kido said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You handled Ryo's lightning ball. A little practice with her and it'll be no problem." Turning back to the group, he added, "She's arriving on the fourteenth of next month; I want you all here after school to meet her."

"Hey coach," Hikaru said grinning impishly, "I've got a better idea, how about we all go meet her at the airport?"

This got all of the girls chattering again.

"That's a great idea."

"We can make a big banner."

"I can make a big welcome to Japan cake."

"Alright," Kido shouted, "can the chatter. It would probably be a good idea, to have a group meet them, but I can't take all of you. I've seen your grades, so I know some of you can't afford to miss school. Himuro, Mita, and Daidoji have good enough grades to go, and Hayakawa, as team captain you should be there. Let's see, that's five of us. I think that's a fair representation for the team. The rest of you will just have to wait until after school.

"Yes sir." They replied unenthusiastically.

"I think that covers it." Kido said, "Meeting adjourned."

Kido watched as they filed out of the locker room, and then said, "You know; a beer would taste really good right now." Locking the door behind him, he walked down the lane, hands in his pockets, whistling.

a


	2. Seira's bad day

Seira's Bad Day

The alarm clock buzzed noisily. A hand rose slowly from the covers, and smashed violently down on it. Groaning as she sat up in bed, Seira threw back the covers, and yawning, made her way to the bathroom. She hated mornings. It had been almost a year since the coach had recruited her, and she still had trouble getting up. Turning on her radio, she undressed and stepped into the shower. Rock music blared over the sound of the water. Since her father had already left for work, and her mother had moved out following the divorce, there was no one to complain. She let the water sheet over her, nodding her head and dancing to the music. That is, until the song ended, and the DJ came on.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, it's Valentine's Day, February fourteenth! Ladies, what special plans do you have for that man in your life? Call me and let me know. The most romantic lady will receive a big box of chocolates to finish off the evening. The phone lines are open now!"

Seira groaned. She loathed Valentine's Day. She could see it, all those spoiled little rich girls whispering and giggling about some equally spoiled little rich boy they had a crush on and just had to give chocolates to. "Well, I guess I'll just make the best of it, I can't really miss school for something so stupid. Besides, today's Hikaru's birthday. I can't miss the party!" Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off and headed back to her room. Noticing her reflection in the full-length mirror, she took a good look at herself. She was tall. Mao was the only girl taller than her in school. But unlike Mao, she was slender, with long, muscular, legs. Those legs had won her many races as a sprinter in the past, and since joining the baseball team, had helped her beat out many ground balls. Her arms were well developed, toned, but not bulked up. Her stomach was toned as well, showing the slightest hint of a washboard. Her breasts were full, but not huge, a size most girls would be happy with. Pulling her hair back, she saw an attractive face with bright blue eyes staring back at her. "Not too shabby." She thought, "Maybe someday I _will_ have a guy to give chocolate to." With that she finished getting ready for school.

Kanako Mita sat in English class reviewing her notes. Average height, with a medium build, brown hair, and green eyes behind round glasses, on a face peppered with freckles, she could best be described as plain. When she played shortstop, however, she was quite remarkable. She looked up when Seira sat down next to her.

"Morning Kanako." she said through a yawn.

"Oh, Good morning Seira." She replied. "Today's the big day. Aren't you excited?"

"Not you too Kanako!" Seira said scowling, "I didn't think you were so immature."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanako asked, giving Seira a dark look. "This could be a life changing event."

"How can giving some pathetic loser a box of chocolates change our lives?"

"Who's a loser, and who said anything about chocolates? Besides, what does it matter if we give her a present anyway? I didn't know you were so selfish!"

"Selfish! I never said I was selfish. I just can't understand why everyone gets so worked up over a stupid greeting card holiday! Wait a minute; did I hear you say her? Is there something you're not telling us?"

Kanako looked confused, and then her eyes opened wide as she realized what Seira was talking about. "Valentines Day! No, I was talking about Amy Watson coming today. We're leaving after first period to pick her up."

"Is that today? Damn, I completely forgot. With Valentine's Day and Hikaru's birthday, it totally slipped my mind."

Kanako smiled, "I can't blame you for that. Everywhere you look ads for this chocolate or that chocolate to show your love."

"How amusing, it's not like either of you will ever have anyone to give chocolates to anyway." A new voice said behind them. They turned around to see Sora Ayanakoji.

"Butt out Sora. This is a private discussion." Seira growled.

"Well, the She-wolf bears her fangs again." Sora said smirking. Short, with tiny eyes framing a bulbous nose on a heavy face pinched in a permanent look of disapproval, she was spiteful and jealous of anyone better looking than her. Arrogant, and full of contempt, she was not an agreeable person. "You know Morimura, even if you found someone you wanted to give chocolates to, he would either run away in terror, or laugh so hard you'd lose your temper and beat him up. By the way, I never gave you permission to use my given name. From now on you will address me as Miss Ayanakoji."

"What would you know about it?" Seira shot back. "Any boy you gave chocolates to would check to make sure your fat ass hadn't eaten them all."

"Face it Morimura, the only way you'll find a man is hanging out in seedy bars and pool halls all night." Sora paused, putting a hand on the side of her face, "But wait, isn't that what you were doing before you came to this school? I guess even drunks and wild boys weren't attracted to you."

"I had plenty of guys hit on me. You couldn't get even the most lecherous old drunk to buy you a drink." Seira said seething.

"So, underage drinking, huh? Tell me, just what did the guy get for buying you a drink?" Sora said winking.

"Just my company. You think I'd spread my legs just to get booze?

"No, I think you'd spread your legs because you're a whore."

"You bitch! I'm still a virgin. The guy that gets that is going to be special. If anyone has to resort to that to get a man, it's going to be you." Seira's face was flushed and her hands were clenched into fists.

"For your information, my mother has already lined up five prospective suitors for my hand when I graduate. How many does your mother have? Oh, that's right. Your mother left, because _she_ didn't want you either."

Kanako rose from her seat, but it was too late. With a wordless cry of anger and anguish, Seira leapt, tackling Sora to the ground. A year of holding in the pain and heartache of her mother leaving, pretending it didn't bother her, playing the tough girl, having to fend off her classmates' animosity, finally came out in a rush. Tears in her eyes, Seira began raining punches on the smaller girl who weakly tried to fend her off. Fortunately, a crowd had gathered, listening to the verbal sparring match, and pulled Seira off before she could do any serious damage.

Sora sat up, blood running from her nose, and spat, "Did you all see that? She was trying to kill me! My mother was right, your nothing but a violent trollop and don't belong in this school!"

The girls looked over at Seira who had sat back down in her seat and was crying deep, wretched sobs. Kanako stood next to her, hugging her, trying to calm her. They didn't know what to make of this tough, hard as nails girl suddenly becoming so vulnerable. Just then the chimes rang signaling the beginning of class, so they all made their way back to their seats. The instructor walked up, looked at Seira who was now crying softly, and Sora's bloody nose, and asked what happed.

"She attacked me for no reason." Sora wailed. "Just look at my nose!"

"That's a lie and you know it." Kanako said glaring at her. "You saw that she was getting upset and just kept pushing her. You disgust me!"

"Seira, Sora, both of you to the principal's office." He said. "Kanako, you go too so he gets the whole story."

"Yes sir." they answered.

Seira and Sora sat on opposite ends of the office waiting room while Kanako talked to her father, the principal of Kisuragi Girls' High School. The door leading to his office opened, and Kanako stepped out. "My father's ready to see you."

The girls went in, and stood there nervously as the principal looked at them over steepled fingers. Mr. Mita was a large man. Only average in height, he made up for it in girth. He had dark wavy hair, with a small neatly trimmed moustache. Behind him stood Mr. Kodanuke, the Vice Principal, and Mr. Mita's yes man. "Sit down," Mr. Mita said motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. "I am not happy about this, girls. This is a serious matter."

"Mr. Mita's absolutely right." Kodanuke added.

"Students at Kisuragi Girls' High do not have fights." Mita continued. "We strive to produce well- mannered, cultured young women, and in the twenty-six years this school has operated, it has never had to discipline students for fighting.

"Never in twenty-six years!" Kodanuke added.

"It's because you let in this…" Sora started, but was silenced by the principal's upturned hand.

"Miss Ayanakoji, be quiet." He said firmly. "I'm not interested in your incriminations. My daughter told me what happened, so I don't need any finger pointing." Looking at Seira, he became grim "Miss Morimura, you have put me in a precarious situation. A little more than eight months ago, I made a personal plea to the Parents Association to let you girls on the baseball team stay. I told them how you all have so much potential. Now, in a moment of irrationality, you may have undermined it all. However, seeing there were external stimuli involved," he shot a dark look at Sora, "I will try my best to placate them, but I make no guarantees."

"I'm really sorry sir." Seira said quietly, "I never meant to make trouble, and now the team might get dragged into it." Her head hung down as she thought of facing her teammates.

"As well you should be," Kodanuke said condescendingly, "resorting to fist fights!"

"That's enough, Kodanuke." Mita said tersely. "I'm sure Seira realizes her error. No sense beating her over the head with it. No pun intended."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mita, you're right."

"Don't give up yet, Seira." He said smiling slightly, "I'm not going to let Kanako's dreams go down without a fight."

"Thank you Mr. Mita." She said looking up at him.

"Don't be too thankful. I can't look away from this incident. Seira Morimura, as of this moment, you are suspended from school and all on campus club activities for a period of one week."

Sora clapped her hands and bounced happily in her seat. One look from Mr. Mita, however, and the celebration ended.

"Sora Ayanakoji, your verbal abuse of Miss Morimura was in direct violation of this school's code of ethics. Kanako told me this isn't the first time you've tried to goad Seira into a physical confrontation.

"She just said that because they're on the baseball team together." Sora said indignantly.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar, Miss Ayanakoji?" Mr. Mita said coldly. "Your mother led the cause to get the baseball team disbanded, so I wonder if she put you up to this."

Sora shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking away from Mr. Mita's steely gaze.

"Never mind," he continued, "it doesn't matter, and without proof, I can't really do anything about it. What I can do though, is make an example out of you for any other girl who thinks they can demean another student just because they don't come from an affluent background. Sora Ayanakoji, your punishment will be the same as Miss Morimura's, plus you will assist the maintenance staff in cleaning the bathrooms of this school for a period of one month."

Sora sat there, her face pale, shaking, "You mean I have to do physical labor? The Parent's Association won't stand for it!"

"Then they'll just have to sit down." He replied. "You are excused."

They both rose to leave when Mr. Mita added, "Miss Morimura, one moment please. Mr. Kodanuke, please escort Miss Ayanakoji from the property."

"Yes, Mr. Mita." He said as he walked around the desk and motioned for Sora to precede him out the door.

Seira sat back down and looked at him, expecting a more severe scolding.

"You've had a rough year, haven't you?" he asked with a gentle voice. "A divorce can be bad enough for a young person to deal with, but then you were thrust into this school where you met a lot of hostility. Kanako tells me you get easily upset with some of your teammates as well. This anger inside you is not good Seira. Unchecked, it will consume you, and those around you. I do not want a repeat of this incident, so I think preventive measures are necessary. I want you to go see an associate of mine. He's a therapist that deals in anger management." Opening the top drawer of his desk, he took out a business card and handed it to her. "He's an old friend, so don't worry about having to pay. If you're agreeable, I'll set up an appointment."

"Go to a shrink? Do you really think he can help?" Seira took the card, and looked at it dubiously. "I mean I don't like feeling this way, and I wasn't like this before my folks started fighting. I can't count the times I've over-reacted to some stupid thing Yoko said and ended up either choking her or ready to punch her lights out. If I can do that to a friend…" She trailed off lost in thought, then her eyes focused and met the principal's, "Ok Mr. Mita, make that appointment, lets see if he can figure this crazy girl out."

Seira stood to leave the office, and saw Coach Kido standing in the doorway.

"I just heard from Kanako," he said walking up to her, "How're you doing Morimura?

"Wild as ever, and suspended for a week, including the baseball team." she said, handing him the doctors business card. "Plus, he gave me a special assignment."

He took the card, and looking at it said, "Dr Kenji Suzuki. He's sending you to a therapist? You know it might do you some good." He held up his hands defensively when she scowled at him. "You know you have some issues to resolve over your parents. You told me that when I first met you. Maybe he can help you find a little peace of mind."

Seira didn't say anything, and the silence grew uncomfortable.

Clearing his throat, Kido continued, "Mr. Mita, now that Seira doesn't have classes to go to. Can she come with us to pick up the new girl, Amy?"

"But I thought I couldn't do anything with the baseball team?" she questioned. "I don't want to make any more trouble."

"The season hasn't officially started yet, so technically, this isn't a team outing, just some students going to meet a prospective student." Kido reasoned. "You don't mind if those students take a friend along, do you?"

"If it takes place off of school property, I have no problem." Mita replied.

"You really are a devious old sleaseball aren't you?" she said grinning at the coach.

"Hey, it's part of my charm. Now let's go, the others will be waiting at the locker room soon."

They headed out, only stopping long enough to get Seira's things.

At the locker room, seated at the large table, her teammates offered their sympathies, even Izumi.

"That Ayanakoji is a snake. Even in junior high, she liked to lord over people. Still, I'm not surprised with how you handled it. You're astonishingly easy to get a violent reaction from."

"Izumi!" Ryo scolded, "You should be supporting her, not criticizing her."

"I only told the truth Hayakawa, and she knows it."

"She's right Ryo," Seira said, looking down, "I let my temper get me into trouble. Ayanakoji knew that, and pushed my buttons."

"But still," Kanako argued, "calling you a whore, and that comment about your mom was way out of line."

Mao, who had been listening silently up to now, added, "I think I know how you feel Seira. When I was in the judo club, the girls picked on me mercilessly. I didn't have the courage to fight back. But now, with the confidence you all have given me, I could. So don't be ashamed for standing up for yourself, ok?"

"Mao's right." Ryo added. "If you don't stand up for yourself, who will? Believe in yourself, Seira Morimura!"

"Thanks guys," Seira said looking around the table at her teammates, "I'm glad I have you for friends." Looking at the clock, she added, "What time are we supposed to pick up Amy?"

"Her plane is due at one o'clock," Kanako said. "We should be leaving as soon as the coach gets back with the rental van."

As if on cue, Kido walked through the door with his hands in his pockets and said, "Let's move out ladies, traffic is bad and I don't want to be late"

"Right coach" they said together as they stood up and filed out the door, one step closer on the road to their dream.

The airport was crowded, as people were coming and going either for business, or to get away from business. The girls from the baseball team had watched this activity with interest as they waited for Amy Watson's plane to arrive. A young man would walk up to talk to them, and then the coach would step in and encourage him to move on. This ongoing dance entertained the girls, at least for the first half hour. Now they were bored.

"Have they posted an arrival time yet?" Ryo asked the coach when he came back from the bathroom.

"They said it should be arriving any time now." Kido answered.

"That's what they said half a hour ago." Said Izumi; rereading the magazine she'd bought for the third time.

"I should have brought my homework." Kanako lamented, slouching in her chair.

"If I knew it was going to be this boring, I would have just gone home. At least I'd be bored in a comfortable chair." Seira grumbled squirming.

"We've been sitting so long; I think my butt's fallen asleep." Mao whined.

"Enough with the complaining," Kido said sitting down next to Ryo. "Think of poor Amy, having to sit for fourteen hours flying from Chicago to Tokyo."

"Have they said why the plane's delayed?" asked Ryo.

"They probably encountered bad weather." Izumi suggested. "They get a lot of snow around Chicago."

"Look," Kido said, leaning back and closing his eyes, "they'll announce when the flight's arriving, so just relax and be patient."

The girls fell silent. They had claimed a section of chairs by a bank of windows, and hung a large banner where it could be seen by disembarking passengers. Ryo noticed the sun had moved and was now beating down on them. She began to feel drowsy as the warmth caressed her. Looking around, she noticed the coach, Kanako, Seira, and Mao had already fallen asleep. Izumi was nodding, and then startling awake trying to read her magazine.

'What are they doing?' Ryo thought. 'I can't fall asleep. Someone has to wake the others when Amy's plane lands. It's my responsibility as captain.' She tried her hardest, really she did, but the warmth of the sun, the murmur of the crowd, and the fatigue of sitting for an hour and a half, overwhelmed her sense of duty and she soon joined her teammates in slumber.

She was having a dream about Takasugi. They were sitting on a grassy bank by the river, and he was just leaning over to kiss her, when she was gently shaken awake.

"…ss Hayakawa… Miss Hayakawa." An unfamiliar voice was saying.

Stirring, Ryo looked through bleary eyes to see the face of Amy Watson. When Amy stepped back, Ryo was amazed. She was taller than Mao, nearly 180 centimeters. Her light brown hair was in a ponytail that fell to the middle of her back, and her brown eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Miss Watson! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry we all fell asleep. Forgive our rudeness!" She said standing up quickly, not realizing she had hooked her foot in the leg of the chair in her sleep. With a great clatter, she fell on her face at Amy's feet.

"Oh my," Amy said bending down, extracting the chair from around Ryo's ankle, "Are you alright, Miss Hayakawa?"

"Oww," Ryo groaned, "my ankle." Getting up, she winced when she put her weight on that foot. A hand supported her elbow. Looking over she saw Amy watching her with concern.

"Why don't you sit back down?" Amy said, guiding her back to the chair. "Looks like you twisted it pretty good."

"Thank you," Ryo said, blushing, and then saying under her breath, "God, what a klutz I am."

"It's not your fault, Miss Hayakawa," Amy confided, "It's my fault for startling you awake. You know, you looked so cute sleeping there; I really hated to wake you. You must have been having a great dream to make your nipples stick out like that. By the way, who's Takasugi?

If Ryo could have blushed any deeper, blood vessels would have burst. Covering her chest with her arms, she said, "Let's just forget about all that, and let me say, welcome to Japan. It's nice to meet you Miss Watson; I hope we'll be friends." She bowed as best as she could while sitting down.

Amy returned the bow, saying, "I hope we can be friends as well, and that I will be a benefit to the team."

Ryo smiled, and then turning to the others, shouted, "All right you guys, wake up already. She's here!"

The rest of the team awoke, and swarmed around Amy.

"Welcome to Japan, Miss Watson; I'm Coach Kido."

"I'm Izumi Himuro; it's nice to meet you." She said bowing slightly.

"It's really nice to meet you; I'm Mao Daidoji, the catcher."

"I'm Seira, I play second, put 'er there." She said shaking Amy's hand.

"I'm Kanako Mita, the shortstop, I'm glad you arrived safely."

"Thank you. I'm sorry we were so late; we had bad weather in Chicago, and couldn't take off. I hope this didn't affect your plans too badly Mr. Kido."

"We're doing fine. Ms. Himuro scheduled things with this in mind. By the way, who did you mean by 'we'?"

"Oh, didn't Ms. Himuro tell you? My brother came along as well. My mom wouldn't let me travel alone, and she couldn't get away from work, so my big brother volunteered to come with me. There he comes with our bags now."

They turned toward where she was pointing, and as a group gasped. Walking towards them was a young man that dwarfed the skycap pushing their bags. Two meters tall, and weighing at least 120 kilos, he waved when he caught sight of his sister.

'My God,' thought Seira, 'that guy's huge, but kind of cute though.'

"Look at the size of him." Said Kanako, "I bet her could pick one of us up in each arm!"

"Don't let his size intimidate you." Amy said grinning. "Corey's a big teddy bear."

"Hey Amy," Corey said in English, walking up to the group. He had close cut dark red hair with hazel eyes. "Can you believe it? We didn't lose any luggage this time."

"That's great. Corey. But speak Japanese, your being rude." She said scowling. Motioning to the group she added, "These are some of my future teammates, Miss Hayakawa, Miss Himuro, Miss Mita, Miss Daidoji, and Miss Morimura."

Corey bowed deeply saying, "How do you do? My name is Corey Watson, I'm so very sorry; I was extremely rude just then. We conversed in English for the whole trip, and I forgot. Please forgive me."

"That's completely understandable son. If these girls were in America, they'd do the same thing. I'm Coach Kido, welcome to Japan."

"Thank you sir, I hope you'll take good care of my sister." He said bowing again.

"I know this may be rude." Kanako said timidly, "but you two don't look that much like siblings."

Amy smiled reassuringly, "That's alright; people in the States ask the same question. Corey's actually my half brother. We have different mothers."

"I must say," Izumi interrupted, "for Americans, you two have a good grasp on Japanese etiquette, unlike some of the natives." She shot a glance at Seira.

"Well excuse me if I don't get all hung up on formalities princess, where I come from, none of that crap matters!" Seira said hotly.

"Stop it, now!" Kido said. "You're embarrassing the team.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry, old habits die hard." Izumi answered.

"This day just keeps getting worse." Seira grumbled.

"Well, we're burning daylight, let's get going." Kido said, motioning towards the exit.

The highway was crowded, barely moving. As the team slowly made their way, they could see a compact car broken down, forcing traffic to work around it. The old man standing next to it looked distraught.

"Mr. Kido," Corey said as they approached the car, "can we stop? I'd like to see if I could help."

"Sure, we're already late, what's a couple more minutes." Kido answered.

Pulling over behind the car, Corey scrambled out. "Excuse me, can I help?"

The owner cried out in surprise, when he saw the large young man walking toward him, then said, "Thanks, I lost a rear wheel bearing. I was heading to the mechanic to get it fixed, but it went out before I could get there."

"Well, let's get you off the highway." Corey offered. "You get in and steer."

"But the wheel's frozen, it won't turn." The man said puzzled.

"Please, just do it, ok?"

The man shrugged and got in. He put the car in neutral, and shouted, "Ok, it's out of gear."

Corey walked back to the van. "Amy, Miss Daidoji, could you give me some help."

The girls all piled out of the van to watch as Corey, Mao, and Amy walked to the back of the car.

"Hold it," Seira said, "Amy shouldn't be doing this. If she hurts her shoulder she's done. I'll help, I mean it'll be a lot easier to find a second baseman, besides I'm a sprinter, I got stronger legs."

"Sure," Corey said smiling, "thanks."

Seira blushed lightly, and then said gruffly, "It's no big deal. Let's just get it over with. I'm glad I changed into my running suit. I can't imagine doing this in my school uniform's short skirt."

"I'm sure the crowd would have appreciated it." Corey said pointing to the traffic. Drivers were gawking, watching events unfold.

"Great, just what we need, an audience." Seira muttered. Then she shouted at the cars, "Hey! This ain't a sideshow; mind your own damn business!"

"How eloquently put." Izumi said putting her head in her hand and shaking it. "It makes you wonder if that girl has any redeeming qualities at all."

"You got a problem with how I handle crowd control princess? Then bring it on. You've been rude and obnoxious to me from the day we met, and I've had it. Let's give them a real show." Seira said pushing up the sleeves of her jacket and taking a step forward. A strong hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. Turning violently, she saw it was Corey.

"Seira, how is getting into a fight going to help that old man?" he asked. Then he said in a low voice, "You're acting like a spoiled, petulant little child. Grow up!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" She asked incredulously. "You think just because your this big tough guy, I'll fall over and shake in fear? I've taken on a lot rougher guys than you. So kiss my ass!" Saying this she hauled her arm back and threw a punch. Corey didn't move, and the punch landed square on the side of his face. Seira, realizing what she had just done, recoiled in horror. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

"Are you done now?" Corey asked coldly. "Then let's finish helping this gentleman."

Seira said nothing as she walked towards the car. As the three got in position, Corey directed their efforts. "We'll take it slow. Tuck you butt in so your back is as straight as possible. Spread your feet to give yourself a good base, and lift using your legs. Before we begin, take a couple of deep breaths to oxygenate your blood. Alright, Amy, you count out loud, we'll lift on three."

They got in position, and squatting, grabbed hold of the bumper. Amy counted out, and with a grunt of effort, they lifted the back end of the car off the ground and proceeded to walk in slow, shuffling steps until they reached the shoulder. They set it down, and Corey walked to the driver's door. "That should do until you can call for a tow. We have to get going, so take care."

The man could only nod dumbly as he watched them climb back into the van, and drive away.

As they drove, Ryo said excitedly, "That was incredible! You guys picked that car up like it was nothing!"

"Oh, it wasn't that heavy. That car doesn't weigh more than 500 kilos, and most of the weights up front. We only lifted 175 kilos at most." Corey said modestly. "Thanks again you two, I couldn't have done it by myself."

"Don't sell yourself short Corey," Kido added, "I was watching, you're so tall, the girls had to bend their arms. You were carrying most of the weight. Not every guy could do that, especially high school age."

"How did you get so strong?" Kanako asked wide-eyed.

"I guess working the farm, and I have done some weight training for football."

"Is football as rough a sport as I heard?" Mao asked. "I've seen video of it and it looks brutal."

"It can be." Corey answered. "I play on the line, so I usually don't get guys coming at me very hard. Wide receiver is the position that I think has the most potential to get hurt. Running full speed to catch the ball, and WHAM!" he slapped his hands together for emphasis, "a defender coming full speed to stop you, runs you over."

"What a truly gauche sounding sport." Izumi sneered, "Just what you would expect from the country that gave us fast food."

"Miss Himuro, do you have a problem with me coming here to play?" asked Amy. "It seems you don't hold America in too high of regard."

"I don't know you well enough to have a problem with you personally." Izumi said looking intensely at Amy. "I just don't particularly like some of the cultural influences America has had on Japan."

"Admit it Izumi, there's not much you do like." Seira offered. "Myself, I like the effect Big Macs and denim have had on this country. Traditional Japan is way to stuffy for me."

"Then maybe you should leave." Izumi shot back, glaring.

"Stop it you two." Ryo said angrily. "You're teammates. Start acting like it."

"Ryo's right." Kanako added. "You're making a poor example of the team, and your being rude to our guests. You should apologize."

"You're right." Seira said contritely. "Amy, Corey, I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm having a really bad day, and your getting sucked in to it"

Izumi only stared out the window, saying nothing.

"I'm sorry we make you uncomfortable Miss Himuro." Amy said softly. "When I heard of an all girls team trying to win a national championship against boys, I knew I had to be part of it. This is a chance to make history, how often does that come in a person's life. Your dream has become my dream as well, and I am going to give this team everything I have. I watched those tapes my grandfather made over and over. I studied your faces and how you played together until I felt like I knew you all. I would like to be your friend, but if I can't, at least give me the chance to prove that not all Americans are arrogant and unrefined."

Izumi looked at her with wide eyes before her face softened and she said, "You're right. If anyone has been arrogant and unrefined, it's been me. I'm sorry. I'm not being a very good host. Please call me Izumi."

"I'd like that." Amy said with misty eyes. "I think I'm going to like it here."

Corey, who had been listening quietly, added. "Just watch yourself around that red-headed she devil. She can throw quite a punch."

"I deserved that." Seira said sadly. Then with a voice full of sarcasm she said "Hey that right. I already made history today. I'm the first student ever to be suspended for fighting from Kisuragi Girls' High. Isn't that great?"

"You mean I'm not the first one you punched today? When did this happen, before first bell?" Corey said trying to sound glib, but when the girls didn't answer, he became incredulous. "No way! You mean you couldn't make it to your first class before you got into a fight? Girl, you are out of control!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Seira shot back, her eyes tearing up. "If I don't get my act together, I'll get expelled. I'll lose the first real friends I've had in a long time."

"So what're you going to do? How can I help?" he asked; his voice full of concern.

"You mean it?" Seira asked, wiping her eyes and looking at him. "You'd help after I acted like such an ass to you?"

"I wouldn't be much of a man if I turned my back on someone who needed me." He said resolutely, meeting her gaze.

The rest of the girls exchanged glances, but remained silent.

"Thanks Corey, that means a lot to me." She said with a slight smile.

"Seira," Izumi said contritely, looking down at her lap "I want to apologize too. When you came to this school, all I could see was this wild street hood that was going to cause trouble. I thought I was finally vindicated when you got into that fight this morning. I never really thought of you needing anything or anyone, before now. I didn't want to see how much you were hurting inside, maybe because I've felt the same way and suffered in silence." She looked up, and meeting Seira's gaze, said, "I'm sorry for treating you so coldly. Can you forgive me?"

"Izumi…" Seira said, then sat with her jaw gaping. The moment past, she continued, "Of course. Let's both try to leave this crap behind and start over."

"Damn, I feel like I'm in a chick flick." Corey said leaning his head back on the seat. "Anyone got some popcorn?"

The tension broken, the girls spent the rest of the trip chatting happily, discussing their future.

The van pulled up to the school only to find it empty. It was nearly six o'clock, as they were driving up to the locker room. Getting out, they found a note saying the tryout would be rescheduled."

"Well, I guess we missed the party." Kido said looking back at the group.

"The party!" the girls exclaimed together.

"Coach," Ryo said excitedly, "we need you to drive us to my mom's restaurant. We're having Hikaru's birthday party there. We're late!"

"All right," Kido said striding towards the van, "mount up and let's go."

"Are you two hungry?" Mao asked Amy and Corey. "You're in for a treat. Ryo's mom makes the best oden."

"That's fish stew isn't it?" Corey asked, "Sounds good if we're not intruding on your party."

"Don't be silly," Ryo said waving her hand at them. "My mom would be mad if I didn't bring you. Besides, you two have to meet the rest of the team."

"Then it's decided." Seira said linking elbows with Amy and Corey, and dragging them towards the van. "Let's go, I'm starving."


	3. Showdown

Showdown

Shino Hayakawa looked at the clock again. It was almost six-thirty. "Where is that daughter of mine?" She said. "They were supposed to be back nearly two hours ago."

The girls were finishing the decorations for the party before Hikaru arrived. They had set it up for her boyfriend Seishiro Nasume to bring her there for dinner so they could surprise her.

"I wouldn't worry Ms. Hayakawa." Koharu said. The girl from the western fishing village was hanging streamers from the tables. Short dark hair framed a face roughened by the sea. Small, but strong, she was the team's best batter. "They're with the coach, so I don't think they're in trouble. They probably just got caught in traffic, that's all."

Yoko was in the back room, setting up the karaoke machine. She had the TV on listening to the news.

"A dramatic scene occurred this afternoon on the freeway. Footage from a passerby's video camera captured the event as a stranded motorist was assisted by a group of young people in what can only be described as an incredible act of selflessness. The motorist, an elderly man, had a mechanical failure of his vehicle, and was stranded, blocking a lane of the highway. Here we see a van pull up behind him, and this young man get out. After conversing with the car owner, he returns to the van, and these girls get out."

Yoko was twirling her blonde hair in her fingers, watching mildly interested, when she suddenly lunged at the TV screen. It was Ryo and the others! "Hey! You guys! Get in here! They're on TV!"

Ryo's mom, and the rest of the team ran in and crowded around the TV.

The announcer continued, "There was tension when an argument between two of the girls caused the young man to be struck instead."

They watched as Seira stood yelling at Izumi, then turned and yelled at the young man before punching him.

"To the young man's credit, he refused to strike back. The girl then seemed to calm down enough for them to continue. In an incredible feat of strength, these three young people picked up the back of the car and carried it off the road. Without stopping for gratitude, they climbed back into their van and drove away."

Shino turned off the TV and looked at the girls. "I guess now we know why they're late."

"But who's that guy," Yoko asked. "And why did Seira punch him?

"Maybe he's Amy Watson's boyfriend. I noticed her standing there with the girls." Yuki suggested. Quiet and unassuming, it was easy to forget she was there. Long black hair held back with barrettes hung straight to her waist. She had a pretty face with piercing blue eyes.

"You know Seira, it doesn't take much to set her off." Koharu stated. "The guy has guts though. He saw it coming, and took it."

"He looked pretty big." Yoko added. "She's lucky he didn't hit her back."

Just then, the door to the restaurant opened.

"I'm home, mom!" Ryo called. "Sorry we're so late."

Shino walked through the doorway to greet her daughter, "Welcome home, dear. We were getting worried. I'm glad your safe." Noticing the rest of the group behind her she said, "Welcome everyone, I'm glad you could…" She stopped short when Corey ducked under the doorjamb and stood up. "Oh my…" was all she could manage.

"Mom," Ryo said motioning to the two Americans, "this is Amy Watson, and her brother Corey. You guys, this is my mom."

Regaining her composure, Shino bowed, saying, "Welcome, forgive my reaction, your size took me by surprise."

"That's alright ma'am, I get that reaction a lot when I come over here." Corey reassured her.

Amy bowed, saying, "It's very nice to meet you. Your daughter has treated me well. You should be proud of her."

"Oh, thank you for your kind words. Please come in, you all must be hungry."

Koharu standing at the end of the bar said, "Did you guys know you were on TV?"

"What?" they all said together.

"That's right." Yoko continued. "There was a camera there when you moved that car. Seira, they even caught you punching out Mr. Watson. You made the six o'clock news!"

"Oh great," Seira said burying her face in her hands, "that means Mr. Mita and the Parent's Association probably saw it too. It's been nice knowing you guys."

"Don't worry about things before they happen Seira." Corey said reassuringly. "No one was wearing uniforms, so they shouldn't be able to tie that incident to the school."

"He's right, Seira" Ryo said, "and even if you do get expelled, we won't stop being your friends."

"Seira," Yoko said with a note of alarm in her voice, "what does she mean by expelled? What did you do now?"

"Well you see, I kind of got into a fight this morning, and got suspended." She said simply.

"Let's just drop it." Kido said sitting at his regular stool. "I'm sure Seira doesn't want to hear from you all about what a complete and utter fool she was."

"You had to get in that final dig, didn't you? God! You're such a loser," Seira said glaring at the coach.

They all took seats around the counter. The stools and the counter were short, so Amy sat with her knees against the counter, while Corey had to straddle the stool with his feet out behind him. When the food arrived, the girls watched as the two Americans handled chopsticks like old pros.

"Now that's a surprise." Koharu said from the end of the counter, "I never thought Americans could use chopsticks so well, but you two look like you've been using them all your life."

"My mom is Japanese," Amy said between bites, "so we've been using them since we were small. Ms. Hayakawa, this is so good. My mom prefers beef and pork dishes, so this is the first time I've had oden. Will you teach me sometime how to make it?

"Of course," Shino answered, "I'm so glad you like it."

The door opened, and Ms. Himuro entered, followed by Nene who was carrying an elaborate cake.

"Welcome, you two." Ryo said walking toward them. "You're cutting it close, Nene, Hikaru will be here any time."

Nene, looking hurt, said, "Ryo, I am an artist, I will not be rushed. Hikaru deserves a special cake, so I made sure every flower and ribbon was perfect."

"It looks wonderful dear. Set it on the end of the counter." Shino said.

Ms. Himuro walked up to the counter and said, "Good evening, you must be Amy Watson. I'm Keiko Himuro, Chairperson of Kisuragi Girls' High."

Amy quickly stood up and bowing, said, " It's a great pleasure to meet you Ms. Himuro. I'm glad to finally see what the person I talked to on the phone looks like."

"My," Ms. Himuro said looking up to meet Amy's gaze, "you're certainly tall. You'll be an intimidating presence on the mound."

"Thank you ma'am, I'll try my best." She replied. She turned, and resting a hand on Corey's shoulder, added, "Ms. Himuro, I'd like you to meet my brother, Corey."

Corey stood up expecting the usual response to his size. Instead, aside from a momentary widening of the eyes, Ms. Himuro showed no reaction. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Himuro. I want to thank you for giving my sister this opportunity."

Ms Himuro, smiling, said, "If she performs here like she did in the states, it will be us who are thanking her, at Koshien."

Hearing that the girls cheered.

Amy blushed, and bowing again, said, "Thank you everyone for giving me so warm a welcome."

Glancing at the clock, Ryo gasped, and then said, "It's time for everyone to hide! Hikaru and Seishiro will be here any moment!"

As everyone hid, Shino lit a candle and placed it on a small table that was covered in a linen tablecloth, and placed against the wall near the door. She then lit small candles that illuminated a path to the table when she turned off the lights. "There, one romantic table for two, and from the sound of it just in time."

"Are you sure?" Hikaru's voice said from outside. "It says there closed."

"I'm sure." Seishiro said as he opened the door. "The sign's there because Ms. Hayakawa's letting us have the whole restaurant to ourselves."

"Welcome you two, happy Valentines Day." Shino said from behind the counter.

"Hey Ms. Hayakawa, are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked. "You have to be losing a lot of money closing down like this."

"Oh, it's just for tonight. Besides, Seishiro is like family, how could I say no?" Shino said smiling.

"The place looks great." Seishiro said. "It really feels romantic."

They sat down as Shino brought them two cups of tea. Taking their order, she returned to the bar.

"Where's Ryo?" asked Hikaru when Shino brought their bowls, "I thought they would have been back with the new girl."

"They were here earlier." Shino said, "I don't know where they might be hiding."

Taking their cue, the lights came on, and the girls jumped up from behind the counter, from in the other room, and even in from outside, shouting, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIKARU!"

Startled, Hikaru leapt up bumping the table. She knocked over the candle, igniting the tablecloth. The girls started screaming, but Seishiro calmly poured his bowl of oden over it, extinguishing the flame.

"Whew," he said scratching his head, "that almost was a disaster. Maybe next time we'll do without the candles."

"I'd just as soon do without the surprise, thank you." Hikaru said still clutching her heart. "I thought it was going to be my last birthday."

Ryo stepped up, her face full of concern, saying, "Are you alright, Hikaru? We didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't worry about it." Hikaru said grinning. "I guess I'm just a big scaredy cat." Then looking around the room, she said, "Thanks for remembering my birthday you guys." She then noticed Amy across the room, and forgetting everything else, shot over and taking Amy's hands in her own, started enthusiastically shaking them. "You must be Amy. It's great to meet you. I'm Hikaru Yoshimoto. Welcome to the team."

"I'm afraid that statement is a little premature." Ms. Himuro said. "We have yet to see her play. Since we missed the official tryout, I've arranged a little test for after tonight's festivities."

"A test?" Ryo asked. "What kind of test?"

At that moment, the door opened, and in walked Hiroki Takasugi. Leaning a baseball bat against the counter, he said "Sorry I'm late. I hope you saved me some cake." Light brown hair framed blue eyes on a handsome face. He was the crush of most of Kisuragi Girls' High. He had eyes for only one girl though, the only pitcher who had beaten him.

Ryo ran over and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, "Hiroki, you made it. I thought you couldn't come because of an assignment. "

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tofu." He said using the nickname he had given her.

Ryo's smile vanished, "Don't call me that. How many times do I have to say it before it sinks into your fat head?"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead saying, "Sorry Ryo, that's the last time you'll hear it, for tonight anyway."

"Oooh, Takasugi, sometimes you make me so mad!" she said turning away from him.

"So, you're Takasugi." Amy said walking up to him. "I'm Amy Watson, It's nice to meet you. I've heard Ryo mention your name."

"Good things I hope." Hiroki said flashing his brilliant smile.

"Let's just say it raised a couple of interesting points."

Ryo caught her meaning and blushed. Turning around, she saw Amy wink.

"I'll leave you two alone. It was nice meeting you. Maybe you'll let me pitch against you some time soon." Amy said as she turned away.

"Sooner than you think Miss Watson." He said

Spinning around, she said, "What does that mean?"

He smiled, saying "I'm your test tonight. The same test Ryo had. You have to try and strike me out!"

The room got dead silent. All eyes were on Amy as she looked at Hiroki and said, "Is that all? The way Ms. Himuro was talking, I thought it was going to be hard."

The girls gasped. Amy could talk smack!

Hiroki gaped at her, than chuckled, "Joke all you want. I _am_ the best batter in Japanese high school baseball. We'll see how cocky you are when I knock you fastball over the center field fence."

"I have an advantage." Amy said with a sly grin. "You don't have any data on my pitching, so you don't have my pattern.

"It doesn't matter what you throw," Hiroki continued, his expression becoming serious, "I'm still going to hit it."

"My God, you are so arrogant!" Amy said glaring. "The only way you hit Ryo's lightning ball was because she was exhausted, and wasn't up to her normal speed. I don't need a lightning ball to beat you, and I'll prove it."

Corey had been listening, and decided to intervene. "Mr. Takasugi, my sister can be a little competitive. Don't take this personally, but when someone throws a challenge at her, she doesn't lose. I know you're a great batter, but Amy can and will beat you."

"And you are?" Hiroki said rudely, his face going red.

"Oh, forgive me." He said bowing mockingly. "My name is Corey Watson, Amy's brother."

"Hiroki," Ryo said putting her hand on his shoulder. "They're our guests. Please be nice."

Hearing Ryo's plea, Hiroki shook his head, "No, I'm done talking! These two think they can come here and disrespect me like this? Let's go to the ball field. Now!" He spun, grabbed his bat, and headed for the door. The rest of the team, as well as Ms. Himuro and Coach Kido, filed out after him. Only Nene and Shino remained in the room.

"But we haven't even cut the cake yet," Nene lamented.

"I'm afraid the party's over." Shino said, and then added softly, "I just hope this doesn't end badly."

The field near Ryo's house was home to a sandlot league team called The Wildcats. They were in the middle of early spring training, when the group walked up. Before going to Kisuragi Girls', Ryo was going to be their starting pitcher. She approached and called out. "Capitan, we hate to interrupt, but we'd like to use the field for a little bit."

"Ryo!" He cried taking off his catcher's mask. Seeing the group behind her he said, "Sure thing. Hey you guys, Ryo needs the field, so let's take a break."

As the Wildcats cleared the field, Amy threw warm-up with Corey. When they were done, Corey approached the Capitan, "Excuse me sir, May I borrow your mask and chest guard? I didn't bring mine with me from the states."

"I don't mind." He said, taking off his gear, and handing it to Corey. "Here you go."

"Hey," Seira said walking up to Corey, "Mao's our catcher, she should be behind the plate."

"I've been catching Amy's pitching since the beginning. I can anticipate where the ball's going to go better than Mao can." He said adjusting his mask. "Once Mao practices some with Amy, I'm sure she'll do fine. Tonight, though, Amy has to throw her best, so I'm the logical choice for catcher."

"It's okay Seira." Mao said. "Corey's right, I've never caught for Amy, and it could even be dangerous for me. So I don't mind.

Seira scowled, but remained silent as Amy made her way to the mound, and Corey to behind the plate. Coach Kido umpired as Hiroki stepped into the batter's box.

"Play ball." Kido yelled, and then ducked behind Corey.

Amy leaned over, staring at the catcher's mitt, focusing all her concentration. Standing up, she smiled, wound up, and threw a fastball.

Hiroki jumped back as the pitch missed the inside edge of the plate by half a meter.

"What's this?" He yelled. "Did I make you that mad you're trying to hit me?"

"I'm sorry," Amy called back, "I guess I'm feeling the effects of jet lag."

Kido stood up and asked, "Do you want to quit? If you're not up to this, we can do it tomorrow."

"I'll be alright, sir." She replied. "Let's keep going."

"Ok, the count's 1 and 0, let's play ball!"

Amy wound up and threw again, the pitch on nearly the same path. Again Hiroki stepped back. But this time, Amy had thrown a slider that turned at the last instant and caught the inside edge.

"STRIKE!" Kido yelled.

Hiroki was dumbstruck. He had never seen a curve move so late in a pitch. "That was a pretty good pitch. You aren't feeling jet lag at all are you?"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll catch up with me." Amy teased back. "I think it's the thought of beating you that's keeping me going."

"It's going to be more of a challenge than I thought." Hiroki said to himself.

Amy's third pitch was another fastball, but it missed outside. Her fourth was the same.

'I think I got her speed down,' Hiroki thought. 'Let's see if I can rattle her.' "Hey," he yelled, "if you can't find the edges better than that, why not throw one down the middle, and let me put you out of your misery."

Amy had been playing with Hiroki. The fastballs she had throw were about 130 kph, which is what he was used to from Ryo. "Why don't you take that bat of yours and STICK IT?" Amy said as she hurled a fastball at her true top speed, right down the middle.

"What?" was all Hiroki could manage to say before he swung. He was too late. The ball flew foul down the right field line.

"FOUL!" Kido yelled. "The count is full at 3 and 2!"

"My God," Hiroki said astounded, "What a cannon!"

"Full count bat boy." Amy taunted. "If you liked that last pitch, this ones going to blow you away."

Hiroki gritted his teeth. He hadn't struck out since sixth grade. He was _not_ going to let some upstart American girl do it now. "Just throw the damn ball!" He snarled.

He was expecting another fastball; he was surprised when the pitch came lazily down the middle. He swung, at a ball that was no longer there. Amy had thrown a perfect sinker that had dropped below Hiroki's bat. The Mighty Takasugi had struck out.

"BATTER OUT!" Kido yelled. "Amy Watson wins."

The girls, after a moment of stunned silence, erupted in cheers and rushed the mound. Hiroki watched as the team took turns hugging Amy and slapping her on the back.

"Hey, you ok?" Corey asked Hiroki.

"You going to rub my face in it now?" Hiroki asked, looking at Corey with suspicious eyes.

"No man. I don't dog a guy that's given it his all. The only reason I gave you crap in the restaurant was because you were being rude first."

Hiroki looked at him, smiled, and then said, "You did warn me that I'd lose. I guess I can't hold it against a guy that was only telling me the truth. You know, that sister of yours has a hell of a fastball. It totally caught me off guard. She's pretty devious too. I think the boys' school is going to have their hands full with that team this year."

Ms. Himuro had been watching from her car, and satisfied, drove away. Kido watched her leave, and then made his way to the mound where the girls were still standing. Ten pair of expectant eyes watched as he approached. "Well, Miss Watson, You've proved you can pitch. Now the problem will be getting the Parent's Association to agree to let you play."

"What!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Why do we need those snob's permission to bring in a new player?"

"Because," Kido answered, "coming from a foreign country, the idea of Amy attending Kisuragi Girls might not set too well with some of the more narrow minded members. Izumi was right about them being resistive to her playing with us."

"We got to figure out a way to convince them." Ryo said. "I don't want to let such a talented pitcher get away coach."

"Glad to see there's no jealousy Hayakawa." Kido said with a grin. "Ok girls, how can we get the Parents Association to let Amy play?"

"Their main concern is how the student is perceived by the outside world." Izumi said, her look intense. "We have to prove she is cultured and sophisticated enough to adequately represent Kisuragi Girls' in public."

"We haven't had to make any appearances like that." Seira said questioning her, "Why would Amy?"

"Because," Kido answered, "as an American playing in Japan, she's going to garner a lot of media attention. That will also include press conferences."

Amy spoke up, "I speak fluent Japanese, so I think I can do a press conference without offending anyone. Mr. Kido, I have an idea. How would the Parent's Association feel about me performing a traditional tea ceremony?"

"You can do that?" Koharu asked her eyebrows arched in surprise. "My mom always wanted to teach me, but I never had the patience, so I kept blowing it off. Now she's dead so it's too late."

"Koharu." Ryo said putting her arm around the smaller girl.

"My mom insisted I study Japanese culture and history." Amy added. "I learned flower arranging, and I can even play the koto a little."

"If you can do all that," Kido said grinning hugely, "it should go a long way towards convincing them."

"All right," Hikaru said, fist in the air, "we got to go all out to get them to agree. Amy is going to be our second pitcher."

The girls cheered in agreement, as they headed back to Shino's restaurant to finish celebrating, and to plan Amy's debut.

The boardroom of Kisuragi Girl's High was expansive. The table in the middle was a 10-meter long oval with an open center containing a large topiary. The board members were seated at the table, waiting for Ms. Himuro.

"She's late again." One man said. "Mita, do you know what this is about?'

"I believe she wishes to discuss a new recruit for the baseball team. From what I hear from my daughter, she's quite a pitcher. Kanako was so excited when she got home last night, she could hardly sit still." Mr. Mita replied.

"That's fine." Another member said. "What I want to know is why she can't get to these meetings, that _she_ schedules, on time?"

As if in response, the door opened, and Ms. Himuro entered. "Good morning gentleman. My apologies for being late." She moved to her seat at the head of the table and sat down. "I suppose you have heard from Mr. Mita about the new prospect for the baseball team. I had the opportunity to see her pitch last night, and I must say, she was amazing. I had her go up against Hiroki Takasugi."

At the mention of Hiroki, the members began murmuring.

"Ms. Himuro, do you expect us to believe this girl defeated the best batter in high school baseball?"

"I wouldn't be here if she hadn't." Ms. Himuro stated. "The choice is clear to offer this girl a full scholarship."

"If she's as talented as you say," he continued, "then why are we here?"

"Because her recruitment will cause quite a stir in the media, and I felt you all should be forewarned."

"What's so special about this girl? Hayakawa is a remarkable pitcher, and other than the that incident about her father, she's brought nothing but positive exposure to the school."

"Amy Watson is an American." She said plainly. "This will be the first time this school has accepted a foreign student. She will be in a very large and bright spotlight."

"Does the girl realize this? If she enters this unaware, it may cause her a great deal of stress."

"I believe she is aware of the ramifications of going to school here. I also believe she can handle the pressure. She is a remarkably mature girl." Ms Himuro responded. "Gentleman, this girl will be on the vanguard for the girl's baseball team. If we can successfully integrate an American of Japanese parentage, it will open the door for any talented girl of similar lineage from any country."

"I reviewed her transcripts." Mr. Mita said; his hands folded in front of him. "She appears quite intelligent. She excelled in math and languages. She speaks Spanish as well as English and Japanese. I wouldn't be adverse to our offering her an academic scholarship."

"So," Ms. Himuro said, looking around the table, "are we agreed that Amy Watson should be admitted to Kisuragi Girl's for the next scholastic year?"

The board members nodded their assent. Ms Himuro breathed a sigh of relief. 'One hurdle past,' She thought, 'now to get by the Parent's Association.'

Seira sat on the bench outside the glass office building of the therapist. When she had returned home last night from Hikaru's birthday party, there was a message from Mr. Mita on the answering machine.

"Miss Morimura, I'm sorry I missed you. I'm calling to let you know I've arranged for you to meet Dr. Suzuki at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. I know it's short notice, but it is the only opening he has until next week. I wish you the best. Please don't do anything to embarrass the school. Have a good evening."

Taking a deep breath, she stood up. She wasn't sure what to wear so she tried to compromise. She'd outgrown all of her dress clothes, so she wore her school uniform blouse tucked into her best black jeans. She was going to wear her leather jacket over the top, but decided against it. Checking her appearance in the mirrored window, she entered the building. Crossing the marble floor to a bank of elevators, she saw a directory board indicating Dr. Suzuki's office was on the seventh floor. She pushed the call button, and waited. When the elevator came, she stepped towards the opening doors, but stopped short when she saw who was getting off. "Corey! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, good morning Seira. I was visiting my grandfather. His office is in this building. We missed each other last night. He was gone to a dinner party when Amy and I got home, and by the time he got home, we were in bed. I was so tired, I slept for ten hours last night."

"Yeah? Well, crossing eight time zones will do that." Seira said trying to make small talk.

"So Seira, why are you here?" Corey inquired. "Are you sick? These are all medical professionals in this building."

"Mr. Mita made an appointment for me. He thinks it'll help for me to talk to someone about my temper."

"He's right, it can really help to talk about your feelings. Look I hate to leave you like this, but I need to meet Amy at school by nine thirty. I hope your doctor can help. See you later."

Seira watched him walk away, suddenly feeling very lonely. Letting out a sigh, she turned and entered the elevator. Pushing the button for the seventh floor, she leaned against the back wall. When the doors opened, she entered a central reception area for the offices on that floor. The receptionist smiled as she walked up to the counter. "Good morning Miss, how may I assist you today?"

"Good morning, I have an appointment with Dr. Suzuki."

She looked through her register. "Oh you must be Miss Morimura. Please have a seat, and I will inform the doctor you are here."

Seira sat down, and nervously rubbed her hands on her jeans. She was confident when she told Mr. Mita to make the appointment, but now she wasn't sure she wanted to tell a complete stranger about her problems. She tried sniffing her underarm discretely, making sure her deodorant was still working.

"Miss Morimura." The receptionist said. "Dr. Suzuki is ready for you."

Seira's head snapped up as she turned bright red. She quickly stood up and followed the receptionist who was smiling politely, acting as if she hadn't seen anything. They stopped at a large mahogany door with a brass plaque bearing the name Suzuki mounted on it. "Here we are Miss." She said as she opened the door. "Please don't be nervous, Dr. Suzuki is quite easy going. I think you'll like him."

Seira entered the room and was struck by how informal it was. Deep carpeting covered the floor. The furniture was large, overstuffed easy chairs facing a desk that looked like a shipping crate with a wooden door across the top. Dr. Suzuki was nothing like Seira imagined either. He was older, near sixty, slender, and a little taller than average. He wore blue jeans with a polo shirt, and his gray hair was pulled into a ponytail. 'Wow,' Seira thought, 'a hippie shrink.'

"Welcome Miss Morimura." He said in a relaxed voice. "Please, come in and have a seat."

Seira crossed the room and sitting down, was engulfed by the soft, conforming cushions.

"What the hell is this?" Panicking, she struggled to get out. This elicited a chuckle from the doctor.

"Caught you by surprise didn't it?" He said, sitting down. "Don't feel bad, everyone reacts the same way. Just relax and let the chair cradle you. They're quite comfortable once you get used to them."

Seira eased back down, and once settled, found she agreed with him. "I have to tell you, this place isn't what I was expecting."

"I counsel mostly young people, and have found they don't respond too well to the traditional leather couch approach. I decided to try and make an environment they would feel comfortable and relaxed in. I'm sure you were expecting me to be this sour old man, in a three piece suit, staring over the top of my glasses, ready to lay a big guilt trip on you."

"Well, yeah," Seira said grinning, "I thought you'd be more like Mr. Mita before I walked in here. I like your look though, very man next door."

Exactly," he remarked. "Don't appear threatening, and the kids will open up, I hope. Now, Miss Morimura, my that's a mouthful, may I call you Seira?"

"Sure," she replied, "I can't stand formality, it just sounds so stuffy."

"Good, down to earth, you're a girl after my own heart. Just like my own daughter. She went to Kisuragi too you know. Now she's living abroad, and I never see her. She's given me a couple of wonderful grandkids though. But that's enough about that. Seira, Mr. Mita informs me that you get angry easily. That surprises me. Most kids with anger issues barely speak to me on the first visit, and then it's mostly telling me to get stuffed. The little we've talked; you seem to be a friendly outgoing young woman. Why don't you tell me what the problem is?"

Seira looked down gathering her thoughts. When she looked up, she said quietly, "I'm not sure myself. I just seem to lose it when someone puts me down, or does something that irritates me. I blow up and usually attack them physically. My mom left last year, so I'm pretty sure that's part of it. I just seem to be out of control."

"That's right, Mr. Mita said your parents had divorced. Was it an amiable separation?"

"Only if you can call constant arguments amiable. As soon as my dad got home, they would start picking at each other. It got to the point that I hated being in the house."

"That sounds like it was rough. So did you spend nights at a friend's house?"

"I didn't want to put any of them out, so I just started walking the streets. I met a couple other girls like me and we started hanging out. Bars, nightclubs, fast food joints, anyplace that wouldn't kick us out."

"That's pretty dangerous for a young girl. You were what, fifteen?"

"I had my fifteenth birthday in an underground bar. The owner gave me a beer to celebrate."

"Have you done a lot of drinking, Seira?"

"I've gotten drunk a couple times, but I didn't like it. It's too dangerous out there to lose your edge. I've been in a few fights too."

"You're fortunate you were able to get out. A lot of girls living on the street, either end up dead, or getting raped by some guy. That didn't happen, did it?"

"No, we were pretty careful about who we spent time with. We usually just talked to the businessmen who were unwinding from work. They were happy just to have someone to complain to, and maybe get a hug from."

"It sounds like you don't miss that life much. What happened?"

"It was the night the coach approached me about joining the team. A group of thugs had been hassling us for a while, and I smacked a couple of them down. Later that night they followed us into an alley carrying bats and pipes. If it hadn't been for the coach, I might not be here. I decided I'd had enough of street life."

"How is your relationship with your coach?"

"Oh! Don't get me started. He can be such a sleaseball, but I guess he cares about us girls, even though he tries not to show it. He's kind of lazy, and he drinks too much."

"I see. How about the rest of the team?"

"Their great. Every one of us has had problems during the year, and we've stuck by each other through it all. That's why I'm hoping you can help me, because I'm always blowing up over some stupid comment, or accusation. I don't want to hurt them anymore."

"Wonderful." He said. "You're already halfway there Seira. You've completely passed the denial stage and have already accepted you need help. Now we need to isolate those events in your life that have triggered this aggression, and help you put them in the proper perspective. If we can do that, I'm confident we can get you back to your old self."

"That sound's great." She said smiling. "What do we do next doctor?"

"Kenji, please." He said shaking his head. "I don't like titles any more than you do. The only reason it's on my business card is so I can charge more money." He winked as he said the last.

Seira laughed. She liked this old man.

"Now there's a good sound." Kenji said closing his eyes and smiling. "Do you laugh much Seira?"

"Sometimes, when I'm with my teammates." She admitted.

"Laughter really is good for you, you know. Oh yes. There's been clinical research to prove it. Don't take life too seriously Seira. You're too young to worry about what other's think. Hell I'm not young anymore, and I still don't worry about it." He paused for a moment, looking intently at her. "What's your biggest fear, Seira?"

His sudden seriousness caught her off guard. She squirmed in her seat; at least she tried to in that mircofiber cocoon. "Gee, I never really thought about it. Growing up, I was always trying to get my mom's approval. So I guess it would be that, not being good enough."

"I see." He said leaning back in his chair, and resting his chin on his hands. "Was your mother hard to please?"

"Yeah, it seems no matter what awards, and achievements I earned, it never seemed to matter. Do you know I was a track star when I was younger? I hold the junior high record for the hundred-meter dash, and the javelin."

"Those are impressive accomplishments. Your mother didn't acknowledge them?"

"Not really, she did come to my events though. But I think it was so the other adults wouldn't talk bad about her. I remember driving home with her after winning an event, and she barely said a word. If I tried to talk about it, she would tell me to be quiet." Seira's eyes had started to mist over, recalling the events of the past.

"How about your father? Was he supportive?"

"He tried to be, but he was always gone for business. When he was home, mom would argue so much with him, I hardly saw him"

"Did either of them ever tell you they loved you or hug you?"

"Dad doesn't like to show affection much, even now with just the two of us. Mom always said she couldn't stop what she was doing. I guess she just didn't _want_ to hug me."

"Seira, don't blame yourself. It sounds as if your mother was an unwilling parent."

"NO!" Seira cried. Then angrily, continued in a rush, "My mom loves me. She took care of me all that time. She just got fed up with dad being gone so much. Maybe if I'd been a better daughter, and tried harder to do what she wanted," She paused when the realization of what she had just said sank in, then added quietly, "she wouldn't have left."

Kenji walked around the desk. Sitting on the edge, he said, "Seira, you don't know how many kids I see coming from a divorce situation blaming themselves for the breakup. Your parents were to blame Seira, not you. If your mother was as un-nurturing as you've described, it's no wonder you feel inadequate. You've got to forgive yourself, and forgive her. Only after you do that can you truly begin to heal."

Not sure if she believed him, she looked up and said, "How do I do that?"

"I want you to write your mother a letter. Tell her all the things she did to hurt you in the past. Then close the letter by telling her you forgive her, and what you wish for in the future. Do you have the card Mr. Mita gave you?"

She pulled it out of the pocket of her blouse, and handed it to him.

"I'm writing my cell phone number on here. If you need to talk, call me. You're a good girl Seira. I can see that, and Mr. Mita recognized that. Don't let self-doubt and loathing ruin your life. You have achieved some remarkable goals, don't stop now."

Seira stood up, and looked at him, saying, "I'm glad I got to meet you. Kenji" Then, looking embarrassed, she asked, "Could I hug you?"

Kenji laughed and took her into a firm, but gentle embrace. Seira could tell this man had hugged his daughter many times.

Pulling away, Seira said sadly, "Too bad you weren't my dad, I might have turned out different."

"I think you've turned out ok, in spite of what you went through. Let me know how your letter works out."

"Thank you, Kenji. I'll write it today. My mom lives in Sendai now, so it'll be a couple days until she gets it. I guess I'd better get going. Goodbye, Dr. Kenji, I hope I'll see you again." She strode from the room, turning and blowing him a kiss as she opened the door and passed through.

"Goodbye my dear, and please take care of yourself." He said softly, sitting down and putting his feet on the desk.


	4. Welcome to Kisuragi Girls'

Welcome to Kisuragi Girls'

Koto music was playing softly, as the Parent's Association took their places around the table of the boardroom. A low table had been placed at the end of the room, and the members looked at it questioningly.

"What is that doing there?" Mr. Kusunoki said pointing at the table. The director of the Parent's Association, he was dressed in a tan sport jacket over a red shirt with a bolo tie. "And why are they playing that ridiculous koto music. Is this a boardroom, or a teahouse?"

"Always the fly in the ointment, aren't you" Ms Himuro said as she entered the room. "We are in for a treat, ladies and gentlemen. A prospective student has offered to perform a traditional tea ceremony for us."

A chorus of 'Ohhs' was heard. Mr. Kusunoki, however, was not impressed. "How does that have any relevance to this meeting? We're here to discuss this American you insist on bringing into the school. How can you even think of doing such a thing? How will it make us look if we accept some mongrel into Kisuragi Girls'? We'll be disgraced!"

Ms. Himuro looked coolly at him. "The tea ceremony is significant, because the girl performing it _is_ the American. A person's bloodline does not dictate their worth. Rather the content of their heart and motivation behind their actions determines their true value. I would have thought you'd learned that after that debacle over Hayakawa's father."

"It may be that she's a good person, but the fact remains, Kisuragi Girls' is an elite _Japanese_ girl's school. Letting in some brash uncivilized foreigner would be detrimental to this institution's role as a finishing school for young ladies."

Ms. Himuro scowled. In a low, serious voice, she said, "Amy Watson's mother _is_ Japanese. To blatantly dismiss her, without even meeting her is an insult, to her, and this school. Do you think so poorly of my judgment, that I would let just any student enter here? She is an exceptional student, as well as an exceptional athlete. Kisuragi Girls' is fortunate to have her."

"Fine," Mr. Kusunoki said. "Parade your Yankee half breed out here, and get this over with."

Ms Himuro darkened at his choice of words. "Mr. Kusunoki, please refrain from using such derogatory remarks. Now it is you who would embarrass this school."

The other board members clapped in agreement. Mr. Kusunoki scowled, but said nothing.

Turning to the other members she said, "Thank you for your support. Now I would like to introduce Amy Watson."

Amy entered dressed in a pale green kimono, with her hair ornately styled on top of her head. She was carrying a tray containing the components of a traditional tea service. Moving smoothly across the room, she set the tray alongside the table. Turning to face the members, she bowed deeply and said, "How do you do? My name is Amy Watson; please treat me kindly. I come before you today in the hope that you will find me worthy to enter your fine place of learning". She approaching Mr. Kusunoki, bowed again, and said; "It would be my honor to perform a traditional tea ceremony for you. If you would be so kind as to allow it, may I prepare tea for you?"

"No thank you. I will not be part of some orchestrated scheme to sway this decision."

"I assure you Mr. Kusunoki, this was Amy's idea. She thought it would reassure the board, that she has not neglected her Japanese heritage." Ms. Himuro responded.

"Please sir." Amy said bowing yet again. "I promise you, my mother was most diligent in training her daughter how to perform this ceremony. I will not embarrass you."

"I don't care if she does know how to prepare tea!" He retorted. "Even monkeys can be trained to ride bikes."

"That is enough!" Ms Himuro said slamming her hand on the table. "You may be the director of the Parent's Association, but I will not have you belittle this young woman in such a manner." She stood up, and walked over to Mr. Kusunoki. Leaning into his face she added, "You are a disgrace to your position, and if it were in my power, I would have you removed."

Amy had stepped back as if she'd been struck with Mr. Kusunoki's words. Regaining her composure, she said, "I can't help that I'm not fully Japanese. It's true my father is American, but he is also the most noble and self-sacrificing man I know. He gave up a good job, coaching professional baseball, because his son needed him. He loves my mother more than life, and would do anything to protect his family. He is a man of integrity, and I see those same values instilled in my brother and me. Not because of something I inherited, but because of his example. He walks the walk, Mr. Kusunoki, and I'm proud to be his daughter. If that's not good enough for this school, then maybe I was wrong for wanting to come here. If every Japanese man is as bigoted and narrow minded as you, then I'm taking the next plane back home. Please excuse me." Turning, and pulling up the hem of her kimono, she ran from the room with tears filling her eyes.

"Are you satisfied?" Ms. Himuro said glaring. "Your intolerance has wounded that sweet young girl. She wants nothing more than to help this school win the national championship next season. As she just demonstrated, she can be quite eloquent. My daughter remarked to me how well mannered both she and her brother were. I cannot imagine her ever embarrassing this school. Members of the Parent's Association, I beg you, please do not turn this remarkable student away, simply because of where she was born."

Mr. Kusunoki looked like he'd been slapped. Gazing around the room, he saw dark expressions on the faces of the other members. Even Mrs. Ayanakoji, his staunchest ally during that Hayakawa incident, looked at him with disdain. "Mrs. Ayanakoji, surely you agree with me on this?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kusunoki," Mrs. Ayanakoji said curtly, "Coming into this meeting, I was unsure, but that young woman is, in my opinion, qualified to attend this school. She was humble, charming, and gracious in a stressful situation. Even emotionally defending her father, she remained polite and in control. You on the other hand were extremely rude with your derogatory remarks, and refusal of her tea. Your own feelings aside, you should have let her proceed with her tea ceremony. Fewer Japanese girls are choosing to learn how to perform it, so it is to her credit that she can. I am very disappointed in you."

Feeling the weight of their disapproval, he cleared his throat, and said, "I'm sorry everyone, I let my prejudices cloud my judgment. My personal feelings shouldn't be a factor in this decision. Miss Watson clearly demonstrated a passion for wanting to attend. If Ms. Himuro can guarantee her conduct, I vote to let her attend."

The other members clapped in agreement, and Mr. Kusunoki noticeably relaxed.

"Thank you everyone." Ms. Himuro said. "She will not disappoint you. If you would excuse me, I would like to tell her the good news. Mr. Mita would you take over?"

"Certainly, Ms. Himuro" He said with a slight smile.

She left the boardroom, and walked down the hall toward her office. She heard crying from a bathroom, and opened the door. Amy was sitting on the windowsill, looking out, with tears running down her cheeks. Ms. Himuro moved over to her, and took Amy's head into her arms. Stroking her hair, she said. "You did it Amy. You persuaded them. Not just with your Japanese elegance, but with your American pride as well."

Amy looked at her and said, "I can attend? Really? Ms. Himuro, thank you" Then she started crying all over again.

'Cry, my dear,' Ms. Himuro thought, wrapping Amy in a hug, 'get all those emotions out now. Because you can't afford to show them where this road's going to take you.'

Ms. Himuro was so focused on comforting Amy, she failed to notice Izumi, watching them from the doorway, slowly, quietly, close the door.

Ryo couldn't concentrate. Her English instructor's lecture was normally interesting enough, but today she found her thoughts straying back to the night before. Amy had struck out Hiroki. Now she wasn't the only pitcher to have beaten him. She was contemplating how this would affect their relationship. 'Hiroki had told me that he had fallen in love with me when I'd beaten him. Could he develop those same feelings for Amy?'

They had come back to the restaurant to finish celebrating Hikaru's birthday. The girls were still chatting excitedly when they'd entered.

"We're back, Mom." Ryo called as they'd walked through the door.

Shino looked relieved when Ryo and the others came in laughing. "Oh welcome back everyone. Did it go well?"

"You should have seen her Ms. Hayakawa!" Hikaru exclaimed. "She was amazing."

"Really, mom." Ryo added. "She is quite a talented pitcher. We really have a chance this year."

"What about you coach?" Shino asked Kido when he sat back down at the counter. "Is this girl going to be Kisuragi's new ace?"

"It's to soon to tell," Kido said noncommittally. "I can tell you she's better than most of the high school pitchers. But then, so is your daughter."

Corey and Hiroki had fallen behind the girls, lost in conversation. At that time, they entered the restaurant. Slapping Hiroki on the back, Corey walked up to the counter, "Ms. Hayakawa, may I use the phone? I need to contact my grandfather and let him know where we are."

"Certainly," Shino said. "This way please."

Hiroki walked straight up to Amy and said, "Congratulations on being the first pitcher to strike me out since elementary school. Your brother tried to warn me. I guess next time I'll listen to him."

Amy smiled saying, "Thank you for a good contest. You're such a talented batter; I doubt I'll be able to fool you again. That doesn't mean I won't give it my all."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said smiling back.

"I'm just glad it wasn't me at bat." Koharu said. "She only would have needed three of those fastballs to beat me. Just like when I faced Ryo on the beach back in Tosa."

"No, no," Ryo said humbly, "I just got lucky. You would have hit my third pitch if that wave hadn't sprayed you with salt water."

"Give yourself some credit Ryo." Kido said between sips of sake. "She'd never seen a fastball like yours. It takes time to learn to hit balls at that speed."

"That's right Ryo." Amy added. "I used to rely on my fastball, but the batters got used to the speed, and I started giving up too many hits. So my dad taught me how to throw that sinker. It's normally good for that final strike. Or if they do connect, it's usually a ground ball."

"I'll say." Hiroki said shaking his head. "I thought it was just an off speed pitch. I sure didn't expect it to drop 30 cm. Next time, I'll be waiting for it."

"And you still won't be able to hit it." Amy teased, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the counter. " Come on, I'm thirsty, buy me a drink for my reward."

Ryo had watched as Amy dragged Hiroki away, laughing, and hugging his arm.

"Boy, she sure changed how she feels about Takasugi." Hikaru said, walking up to Ryo. "Before they faced off, I thought she couldn't stand him, now she's acting like she's his girlfriend."

"Quit trying to stir up trouble Hikaru," Izumi said, scolding her. "You know Hiroki loves Ryo, so don't tease her like that. Ryo, believe in Hiroki. He doesn't like girls that sweet-talk him."

"Oh, I'm not worried." Ryo assured them. "We've been a couple for almost seven months, we're practically engaged."

Nene had chosen that time to announce that she was cutting the cake, so everyone moved to the end of the counter to watch.

The seed of doubt had been sown though, and would grow overnight.

"Miss Hayakawa!" The instructor's voice calling her, snapped her back to the present. "Are you planning on joining the class sometime today?"

The other girls laughed as Ryo stood up, and bowing said, "I'm so very sorry sir. I was lost in thought. I'll try harder to pay attention from now on."

"Please see that you do." He answered. "For atonement, please come up to the board and translate this paragraph."

Ryo felt like a thousand eyes were on her as she made her way to the front of the class. 'Why do I do these things to myself?' She lamented silently.

Corey walked through the front door of the school, as the Parent's Association members were leaving. More than one looked at him with wide eyes before moving aside to let him pass. He smiled, gave them a slight bow, thanked them, and was going to continue on, when Mr. Kusunoki stepped in front of him. "Excuse me sir, I would like to get by."

"Would you now." Replied Kusunoki. "And just what business does a young man _like you_ have in the school where our daughters attend."

Corey had caught the contempt in the man's voice and guessed its meaning. He said sarcastically, "When you say like me, do you mean so large, or so incredibly handsome?"

The other members of the Association chuckled, causing Kusunoki to scowl. "I mean so foreign. You had better leave before I have security throw you out."

Corey looked at this arrogant man and smiled, "That might be more of a problem than you think, being I was invited by Ms. Himuro."

"Corey, welcome to Kisuragi Girls'" They turned to see Kido approaching them.

"I should have guessed you were connected to those delinquents on the baseball team." Kusunoki growled. Then he stormed by, digging his shoulder into Corey's side.

"Ow!" Corey spun, grabbing Kusunoki by the collar. "Hey, you apologize! There was no call for that."

"I don't apologize to trash, now let go of my coat." Kusunoki said so only Corey heard. Then he cried out, "Look what happens when you let uncivilized Americans in to Kisuragi."

"Let him go Corey." Kido said putting a hand on Corey's arm. "You're just going to cause trouble for your sister."

Corey let him go with a shove, causing Kusunoki to stumble before catching himself. Glaring, he said, "I'll remember this boy. The first time your sister steps out of line, she'll be expelled."

Corey and Kido watched stony faced as Kusunoki straightened his collar, and strode out the door.

"What an asshole." Corey said grimly. "I'm sorry, if I'd known he was so vindictive, I never would have grabbed him."

"This isn't the first time he's caused the baseball team trouble. We survived that, we can survive whatever else he tries." Kido said laying a hand on Corey's shoulder. "You're here to get your sister, right? I'll take you to Ms. Himuro's office.

Walking down the hallway, Corey talked with Kido about the team. "So, how many new players are you going to have besides Amy?"

"We have fifteen girls who are interested, but after tryouts, I'm betting only half of them are talented enough, or have the commitment to make it. Last year we were desperate, so we took any girl who was willing. Tokashiki and Daidoji had never touched a baseball, but with my inspirational coaching, they blossomed into outstanding players." Kido said, laying his palm across his chest.

"Don't believe a word he says." They turned around to see Hikaru, along with twenty other girls, following them. "He slept off hangovers more than he coached us. He was able to get Yoko motivated though."

"Yoshimoto, shouldn't you be in class?" Kido growled.

"It's between periods coach. These girls are all in my class. They saw you two walking by, and wanted to meet Corey. So, I told them I would introduce him."

"Good morning, ladies." Corey said smiling. "It's nice to meet you all."

The ice broken, the girls, all talking at once, soon surrounded Corey.

"How do you like Japan?"

"How long are you going to be here?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Would you like my number?"

"Can I buy you dinner?"

Kido, seeing Corey was getting flustered, stepped in. "Alright girls, that's enough. Give the poor kid room to breathe."

"I agree." A voice said behind them. They turned to see Ms. Himuro walking with Amy who was still in her kimono. "Besides, your next period will be starting soon."

"Oh! She's so beautiful." They gushed, seeing Amy. "Are you going to be a student here?" One of them asked.

Amy bowed slightly, saying "Yes, My name is Amy Watson, and I will be attending as a freshman this spring. Thank you for your kindness. I'm glad you like my kimono, I received it for the New Year when I last visited."

"You're the American we've been hearing about? The rumors said you were two meters tall and big as a house."

"I believe they were talking about my brother." She said motioning to Corey.

"Thanks, Amy." Corey said irritably, "They'd forgotten all about me."

"Enough." Ms. Himuro said with finality. "Get to class. You'll have ample opportunity to meet Miss Watson when she starts next term"

"Yes ma'am" They said walking away.

Hikaru had hung back, watching Corey get mobbed. Now she stepped up saying. "That was fun. Sorry if they gave you a hard time Corey." Then turning to Amy added, "Congratulations on making it in. You do look really good in that kimono. By the way, how'd the tea ceremony go?"

"I never actually got to perform it." Amy admitted. "I got into an argument with one of the members and ran out of the room."

"She was a vision of elegance." Ms. Himuro added. "I'm sure if Mr. Kusunoki would have given her a chance, she would have performed flawlessly."

"Well, now we know what precipitated that confrontation in the lobby." Kido said patting Corey on the shoulder.

"You had a run in with him as well?" Ms Himuro asked. "That man is overstepping his authority."

"He all bluster, Keiko." Kido said putting his hands in his pockets. "He's not the only member of the Parent's Association. The fact Amy got in after getting into an argument with him proves it."

"Remember how close we came to losing everything after the press leaked that story about Hayakawa's father. One hint of a scandal like that and we may be done." Ms. Himuro declared. "Miss Yoshimoto, don't you also have class?"

"Ohmigosh, I'm late. See you later everyone" She said running away, waving.

"Ryo's father was involved in a scandal?" Amy inquired as they began walking towards Ms. Himuro's office. "May we hear the details?"

"Ancient history." Kido answered. "It all happened over twenty years ago when he was playing pro baseball. He was accused of taking money to throw games. The press dug up the story after Ryo first threw her lightning ball. Her dad had been dead for ten years, so he couldn't defend himself. Ryo found herself in the middle of a media frenzy."

"That must have been hard on Ryo." Corey said quietly. "She was just a little girl when he died, so she probably didn't remember him very well. Then to have a bombshell like that dropped on her."

"It was worse than you could imagine." Ms. Himuro added. "Lost in the grip of despair, Ryo quit the team, and ran away. She went to her father's home town, and nearly died rescuing two young children from flood waters."

"Ironically," Kido continued, "That act of selflessness is what saved the team. Because of all the negative media exposure the story was causing the image of the school, the Parent's Association was up in arms to disband the baseball team. But then the story about Ryo being a hero was printed, and it defused the whole situation."

They arrived at Ms. Himuro's office and entered. Amy went off to a side room to change out of her kimono. Kido and Corey took a seat on the sofa, while Ms. Himuro sat behind her desk. Pressing the intercom on her phone, she was rewarded with the voice of Mr. Yamagida, her personal secretary, "How may I be of service, Ms. Himuro?"

"Could you make tea for four please?" She asked.

"Right away, madam." He responded.

Turning to Corey, Ms. Himuro said, "While we're waiting for Amy to change, tell us a little more about life back in the States."

"I don't know that there's much to tell. We live in a small town in Michigan, with only 400 or so people. The nearest big city is about half an hour away. My dad's farm is decent sized. We raise corn, alfalfa, strawberries, and apples. He has eighty milking cows, and some poultry. We're not getting rich, but we're not going broke either. My mom works teaching Japanese at the community college, so her paycheck helps also."

"Your mother is in education? Does she find it rewarding?" Ms. Himuro said, her chin resting on the top of her clasped hands.

"She seems to enjoy it, but I think she'd rather be teaching kids." Corey admitted.

Dropping her hands to her desktop she said, "Teaching adults can be rewarding also. Tell me more about your father. He played baseball professionally?"

Corey nodded his head saying, "Yeah, he pitched for seven years, before he got injured and had to quit. He coached after that for another twelve before he left for good."

"What kind of record did he have?" Kido asked, scratching the stubble on his chin.

"He played in the American league, and with designated hitters, never needed to bat, so he doesn't have a batting average. His record was eighty-six wins, and twenty-three losses. His lifetime ERA was 1.93 with 515 career strikeouts.

"Whoa," Kino said surprised. "Those are pretty good stats."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Yamagida entered carrying the tea tray. As he set it down, Amy emerged from the other room dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Her Kimono was neatly folded, and her hair was back in its accustomed ponytail.

"Mr. Yamagida," She said as she walked up to the group and bowed, "Thank you again for your help with the kimono. I would still be fumbling with it if you hadn't been there."

"Think nothing of it Miss Watson. If one is not accustomed to wearing them, a kimono can be quite troublesome." He bowed, and then excused himself from the room.

Picking up a teacup, Amy sat down and took a long sip. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Finally, I can relax a little. Ms. Himuro, thank you again for all you've done for me. I don't think I could have handled that meeting as calmly if you hadn't been there."

"It was my pleasure. You are a wonderful girl; Kusunoki had no right to be so derisive towards you." She said smiling.

"All this excitement, and it's not even ten o'clock." Kido added.

"Well Miss Watson, is there anything you want to see or ask me before we conclude today?" Ms. Himuro inquired.

"If it's possible, I'd like to see the field and locker room." Amy said after another sip of tea.

"If you don't mind, I think Mr. Kido can handle that. I do have other business to attend to, so please excuse me." Ms. Himuro said standing up and walking towards the door. "Please feel free to finish your tea before you leave.

Amy and Corey stood and bowed as she left. Kido just yawned, and said. "You two really need to loosen up. Let me know when you're ready to go." Curling up on his section of the couch, he promptly fell asleep.

Looking at him, snoring contentedly, they poured themselves another cup. With Amy's place in the school secure, they were in no hurry.

-

Izumi locked the door to the locker room as she closed it. She had borrowed the key from her mother's desk, and would return it later. She had to get away from school for a while. That meant climbing the wall, a task for which her school uniform with its short skirt was ill suited. She had changed into her running gear, and made her way to the back gate. She and Hiroki had used it many times to dodge the press, but being school was in session, it was currently locked. It was smaller than the front gate, but it was ornate wrought iron, and its curls and embellishments offered many hand and footholds. With her strong arms, and well-conditioned legs, she clambered over it easily. She then began to run with no direction in mind. Her only goal was to put as much distance between herself and the school as possible. Anger had fueled her escape; anger at her mother, and at Amy. This treacherous interloper had come here and wormed her way into her mother's heart. How dare she steal her mother's affections from her! How dare she try to take her place! The more she thought about it; the more she ran; the more her anger gave way to sorrow and despair. Finally, her breath coming in ragged gasps, she collapsed under a tree in a small park, consumed. Sobbing wretchedly, she was oblivious to the world around her. All she could think of was how miserable she felt. Seeing Amy cradled in her mother's arms, with her mother stroking her hair with affection. Affection Izumi longed to receive, but never did. Her heart ached in her chest, and her lungs and throat burned from her lamenting. Eventually gaining her composure, she made her way to a public restroom. Looking in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself. Her eyes were red and swollen, her makeup had run from her tears, and she had twigs and grass clippings in her hair. She splashed water on her face, and combed her fingers through her hair. She looked a little more presentable, but her eyes still looked horrible. She was startled when she heard the toilet flush. Looking behind her in the mirror, she watched the stall door open, and a well-dressed woman in her late twenties come out.

"Excuse me." Izumi said backing away from the sink. "I thought the restroom was unoccupied."

"That's alright, miss." She said smiling, washing her hands, "I can share." Looking closer at Izumi, she added. "It's probably none of my business, but are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

"I was. Thank you for your concern, but I'll be ok." Izumi said bowing.

The woman stepped next to her, and cupped Izumi's face gently. "You have such a beautiful face. It's a shame what tears can do. Do you mind if I fix your makeup?"

Izumi, taken back by this woman's forwardness, hesitantly said, "Th-that's alright. You really don't need to."

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to seduce you. I just want to do something nice for someone who's having a bad day."

The woman's reassuring voice, and gentle smile persuaded Izumi. "I suppose it would be alright."

"Good" The lady said. "Let's find someplace outside. The light is terrible in here."

They found a stone bench that was surrounded by bushes, affording them some privacy. The woman moved skillfully, and in a matter of minutes was done. Handing Izumi a mirror, she stepped back.

"Wow!" Izumi said. "I look great! Thank you so much. I'm sorry, but I don't have any cash on me. How can I repay you?"

"I didn't do this for money." The woman said. "Just do something nice for someone else. I wish I had something for those red eyes. Oh! Wait!" She opened her purse, and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Handing them to Izumi, said, "Just wear these for a while, and try not to cry any more."

Izumi looked at them, and gasped, "Ray-bans! I can't take these. They're worth at least 10,000 yen!"

"I'm not worried. That designer running suit you're wearing tells me you're no stranger to money. When you're done with them, bring them back to me. I'm the cosmetics department manager of that store." She pointed across the street to a large glass building.

Izumi stood, and bowing deeply said, "Thank you so much for your kindness. I will return these to you soon."

"No hurry dear." She said. "I've got to go, I don't want to be late. My boss is a real grouch about punctuality. Say, if you have any friends needing a makeover, bring them in. Goodbye."

Between running and crying, Izumi had worked up a thirst. She bowed again as the woman left, and then pulling out her credit card, set off to find something to drink.

Kido, Corey and Amy made their way to the baseball field. Kido yawned hugely, still waking up from his nap. "Man, I sure slept good. I'm glad you two let me sleep."

"Believe me, Mr. Kido," Corey said grinning. "We tried to wake you twice before we gave up and just waited. You really do sleep like the dead."

Blushing, he said, "Well, yeah, um, so anyway, Amy, what's been you impression of the school so far?"

"It's great! Almost everyone has treated me well. I'm a little confused though."

"Oh? What about?" Kido said glancing sideways.

"If the school didn't have a baseball team before last year, why does the ball field and locker room look so old? I only caught a glimpse last night but they seemed worn down."

"That's because this was originally Kisuragi Boys' campus. Twenty-six years ago, they built a new facility for the boys, and decided to use this as a finishing school for girls. The field and locker facilities are left over from then."

They walked up to the locker room, a small cinder block building. Kido unlocked the door, and the three of them went in.

"Well, it's certainly cozy." Corey said looking around. "It must get pretty crowded when everyone's in here."

"It's not so bad." Kido answered. "But it'll be worse this year with fifteen or sixteen girls. The real problem is going to be the shower."

"What wrong with it?" Corey asked, leaning against the windowsill.

"Take a look." Kido said pointing to a door on the far wall.

Opening the door, they walked into the changing room. The lockers were old, and all of them were in some form of disrepair. Continuing in to the shower room, they stared in disbelief. There was only a single showerhead, and the shower stall while in good condition, was tiny.

"This is terrible," Amy said, whirling to face the coach. "How can an elite school allow meager facilities like this?"

"Budget limits." Kido said simply. "Almost all the members of the team are here on scholarships, and between those and equipment costs, not to mention my salary, there was no money left."

"I can't see fifteen girls using this shower," Amy said, shaking her head.

"Pretty cramped, I know." Kido said nodding his head. "But the Finance Council feels as long as we have working facilities, they don't need to spend any money.

"We'll be here all day after practice. We need at least three showers coach."

Corey stepped from behind the shower stall saying, "That water heater's on it's last legs too. It really needs to be replaced."

"Listen, I'd love to give the girls a new shower facility, but I don't have the money, and the school won't spend it." Kido said holding his hands in a fending off gesture.

"So if we want a new shower, we're going to have to raise the money ourselves?" Amy asked intently.

"Looks that way." Kido said nodding again. "Well, I have a lunch date, so if you've seen enough, let's go."

"A date? At your age?" Amy asked surprised. "Who's the unlucky lady?"

"Hey! You've been talking to Yoshimoto too much."

Laughing, they walked back outside, and went their separate ways.

Seira signed her name to the bottom of the letter. She felt a sense of relief, finally writing down all the things she had wanted to tell her mother, but couldn't find the courage to. Without the fear of rebuttal, she was able to say how much it had hurt to hear her parents argue, to be caught in the middle, and used as an object to be fought over. Following Dr. Suzuki's direction, Seira had written her mother that she'd forgiven her, and would like to see her sometime. Sealing the envelope, she said to herself. "Why didn't I do this before? I feel like I lost 20 kilos off my back." Walking out the door, she made her way to the post box on the corner. Depositing the letter, she stretched, made an elated squeal, and danced in place. "Damn, I feel good! Thanks Kenji wherever you are!" She headed towards the shopping district to find an outfit for when she saw her mom again. Passing a sidewalk café, she spied a familiar face. "Izumi?"

The dark haired girl looked up through her sunglasses. "Seira! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, princess." Taking the seat across the table, she continued. "Last I heard I was the only one on the team suspended, so how come you're not in class?"

Izumi removed her sunglasses to reveal eyes still red from crying. "I wasn't in the right frame of mind to study, so I skipped."

"What happened?" Seira said her eyes going wide with surprise. Then, her face darkening, she added, "Did that sleaseball of a coach do something? I'll kick his ass."

"It wasn't the coach, so come down off your white horse. I don't need you to defend me. Besides, what happens in my life is none of your business." Izumi snapped, putting her sunglasses back on.

"I thought we weren't going to argue anymore? I'm really concerned, Izumi, so why don't _you_ come down of your pedestal and let me help." Seira said, irritated.

Izumi looked at her for a long moment, and then sighing, said quietly. "I think my mom likes Amy better than me."

"What?" Seira asked in disbelief. "Izumi how can you say that? Sure Amy's causing a big stir, and she's taking a lot of your mom's time, but come on."

"You haven't heard my mother talking about her, about how this golden girl from across the sea is finally going to win at Koshien. You didn't see her holding her, offering words of comfort when she was crying, the same comfort she withheld from me when I was hurting over Hiroki." Tears began running down her cheeks again.

Seira leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms and said. "Have you tried talking with your mom? She doesn't seem so bad."

"Every time I try, her emotionless responses make me so irritated, I just end up arguing with her." Izumi said sniffling.

"I just finished writing a letter to my mom. It felt so good to get all that pain and resentment out. Why don't you write one to your mom?"

Izumi shifted in her chair. "A letter? That sounds so, I don't know, impersonal."

"Give it a try. If nothing else, it could open a door." Seira said, giving Izumi a reassuring smile.

"I suppose." Izumi said looking up. She suddenly stiffened, looking over Seira's shoulder. "Oh crap, it's them! Why do they keep turning up? We're five kilometers from school for crying out loud!"

Seira turned around, and spotted Amy and Corey across the street, walking down the sidewalk. "Well princess, here's your chance to get the skinny on how she feels about your mom." Then she yelled, "HEY! AMY, COREY, OVER HERE!"

"You idiot!" Izumi hissed. "They hadn't seen us."

"You going to hide behind those shades forever Izumi?" Seira said with a serious look on her face. "No more tiptoeing around."

"I swear you have no class." Izumi said looking around at the people staring at them after Seira's outburst.

Amy and Corey crossed the street, and walked up to their table. "Good afternoon." Corey said, and then noticing Izumi's sunglasses added, "Nice shades Izumi. Are those Ray-bans?"

"Of course." Izumi said curtly.

"They look good on you." Amy added. "Good afternoon Seira. How're you handling your suspension?"

"I'm doing ok. How about you? How did your tea ceremony go?"

"I'm afraid I never got that far. I had a confrontation with the director of the association, and ran out of the room."

"So does that mean you can't come to school here?" Seira asked leaning forward in her seat.

"No, I was approved by the rest of the association, so this April, I will be a freshman here."

"Too bad he didn't have the power to veto the vote." Izumi muttered quietly. Then out loud she added, "What are you two doing here? We're a long way from school."

"Our grandfather's house is near here, and we just dropped off my kimono." Amy said pleasantly "How about you? Are you feeling ok, Izumi? Don't you have classes today?"

"I'm playing hooky. Is Little Miss Perfect going to report me?" Izumi said scowling.

"Um, Corey," Seira said, standing up and taking Corey's arm, "These two have something to discuss. Why don't you help me with some shopping?"

"Sure." Corey said sensing the tension. "You going to be alright, sis?"

"I'll be fine." Amy assured him. "I'm pretty sure I can take her in a fight."

Seira and Corey walked out of the café together with Corey looking over his shoulder. The girls waited until they were gone before continuing.

"Where did that come from?" Amy asked wide-eyed as she sat down. "I thought we were becoming friends. What did I do to make you feel this way?"

"How am I supposed to feel Amy? You come blowing into town, and in two days have charmed everyone into thinking you're this sweet little thing." Izumi said fiercely. "You cry your little crocodile tears for my mother after talking to the Parent's Association, so she'll run to your defense. And the way you were hanging all over Hiroki last night, it was like you were laying claim to him. Ryo _is _my friend, and if you try to take him away from her, I will make your life here hell!"

Amy face darkened as she listened to Izumi. "Hold it! I don't cry to get sympathy. I don't need it. You saw me crying after that meeting because I thought all my dreams had been destroyed. You weren't in there, and you didn't hear the things Mr. Kusunoki was saying. He made me feel like less than a bug, and when I rebuked him, I thought it was all over. When your mother told me they had accepted me, I was so relieved, all I could do was cry tears of joy. I can't believe you think I'd play people like that. As for Takasugi, I was just being friendly. I wouldn't date that pompous, arrogant, narcissist if you paid me. If Ryo is happy with him, good for her, but I think he takes her for granted."

"How do feel about my mother?" Izumi questioned.

Amy's face brightened as she said, "She's wonderful! She's so sophisticated, intelligent, and outspoken; you're lucky to have such a great mom."

Izumi looked at her with contempt. "If you say so. She seems to really be taken by you as well. You're all she talks about lately. She hardly spoke with me before, but your coming here has only made it worse. The only time she talked to me in the last two days, was when she asked me about you and your brother."

"Izumi, I'm so sorry. I had no idea I was causing you such hardship. If you want me to, I can talk to you mom."

"And do what?" Izumi said angrily, "Tell her that her daughter feels abandoned, that talking to her feels like talking to some automaton? She's built this set of invisible bars between us. I'm her prize canary in a gilded cage, primped, polished, and paraded before the media so she can be lauded for having such a proper daughter. I'm sick of being this genteel aristocratic girl. I want a normal life with a normal mother. That's one of the reasons I despised Hayakawa when we first met. She can live her life in relative obscurity, with a mother who cares about her."

Amy looked around as Izumi's outburst had caused the café's other patrons to stare again. "I can see that this is a sore spot with you Izumi, but you might want to keep it down. People are staring."

This just made Izumi angrier. "Don't tell me what to do! You are in no position to chastise me. If I am disturbing people, so be it. Let _them_ tell me to be quiet. You hear that." She shouted at the crowd. "If you have a problem with me, spit it out, otherwise, mind your own damn business." Sitting back in her chair, she crossed her arms, and looked at Amy saying. "There, no more tiptoeing around."

Amy's face became flush listening to Izumi's tirade. Staring coldly, she said in a disapproving voice. "Of all the selfish, whining, contemptible, immature, unreasoning people; you have a great life. You have everything a person could ask for, health, beauty, wealth, a fine house, and the respect of your classmates. The one thing in your life that you find dissatisfying, you're unwilling to work on. Life is what you make of it, Izumi. No other person can make you happy. That is a conscious choice you have to make. Strive for more, but be thankful for what you have. If you can't grasp that, you'll be miserable all your life." With that, Amy stood and walked out of the café, leaving Izumi speechless.

-

Seira and Corey walked down the street window-shopping. "Is there some place in particular we're going Seira?"

"There's a shop up here I buy all my clothes at. You'll like it; it's really laid back. The owner is a transplanted American."

"That's cool," Corey said. "Do they have men's clothes too?"

"Yeah," Seira answered, "But I doubt they'd have your size. Not many Japanese men get as big as you. Well, here it is."

"Back on the Rack." Corey read out loud. "A second hand shop?"

"Yup, but it's all top notch stuff." Seira said opening the door. A deep tone rang out.

Looking up, Corey saw the door was connected to a large chrome bell. "Well, I guess no one is going to sneak out." Glancing around the room, Corey noticed the shop was cramped. Items were arranged neatly, but the aisles between the racks were rather narrow.

"Seira!" a voice called out. "Long time, girlfriend. What have you been doing, that you can't come visit your Aunt Emma?" They looked around to see a woman walking toward them. Corey guessed her age around forty. She was about 170 cm tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had an athlete's build, tanned and fit. She strode up to Seira and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey Emma, Yeah, it's been a while." Seira said after she was let go. "So how you been?"

"Can't complain, business is doing good." Looking at Corey, she whistled and said. "You're a big one. Is this your boyfriend Seira? He's quite the hunk."

"He's just a friend. I only met him yesterday." Seira said blushing.

"Corey Watson, ma'am. It's nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

"Likewise," she said taking his hand. "I'm Emily Carter, originally from San Diego. Call me Emma. If I had to guess, you're from the Midwest."

"Michigan actually, but I have grandparents here in Tokyo." Corey said smiling.

Turning back to Seira she said, "So why aren't you in school? Wait, don't tell me, you and Corey are eloping and you've come for a wedding dress."

Seira scowled, and Corey cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably.

"Emma, don't even think things like that." Seira exclaimed. "I got into a fight, and I'm on suspension for the week.

"So what _are_ you looking for today? I just got in a new shipment of jeans, straight from Cali"

"Actually, I'm hoping to visit my mom soon, and I want something nice."

"You're giving her another chance? Good for you." Emma said smiling. "Corey, I'm sorry, but you're so darn big, and I have a lot of collectibles scattered through the store, would you mind waiting outside? There's a bench out there, and if you'll have a seat, I'll bring you a cup of tea."

"I understand. I'd literally be a bull in a china shop. I'm just glad it's a nice day. Seira, I'll be outside if you need me."

"Sure. "She said. "I'll try not to be too long."

"If you shop like my sister," he said shaking his head, "it'll be a while. Ms. Emma, do you have anything to read?"

Laughing, she grabbed an old magazine from a rack and handed it to him. "Try not to bend the pages dear." She said.

Holding up the dog-eared copy, he replied, "It looks like someone beat me to it." Then tucking the magazine under his arm, he saluted, spun on his heel, and goose-stepped out the door.

Smiling at his antics, Emma said. "Seira, you've got to hold on to that one, he's precious."

Seira blushed at the implications, "I told you; I barely know him. His sister is coming to school here next year, and he came along as her chaperone."

"Is his sister going to be on the baseball team with you?"

"Yeah, we've finally got another pitcher. She's damn good too. We could really do it this time."

"Well, enough small talk," Emma said rubbing her hands together. "It's time to do some shopping."

Amy walked down the street, still upset. How dare that pretentious snob complain about her life? Everything she could want was hers for the asking. There was no way Ms. Himuro was the heartless monster Izumi painted her as. Amy wanted to be friendly with her, but Izumi insisted on being cold and distant. Looking down the street, she saw Corey, sitting on a bench, sipping tea while reading a magazine. Walking up to him, she kicked him lightly in the foot. "Where's Seira? She get mad and leave too?"

Corey could see Amy was upset, and setting down the magazine, patted the bench next to him. "Have a seat sis, and I'll get you a cup of tea."

Sitting down, Amy watched as Corey stepped inside a store. A minute later, he returned with tea, followed by Seira.

"What happened?" Seira asked. "Was Izumi her arrogant old self?"

Taking a sip, Amy let out a sigh, and then said, "That's only half of it. She hates her relationship with her mother, but won't do anything to change it. She blames me for driving an even bigger wedge between them. I offered to help, and she basically told me to mind my own business."

"That sounds like Izumi. I'm sorry, Amy." Seira said sitting on the bench next to her. "I knew Izumi was feeling neglected, but I never thought she'd unload on you like that. I should have stayed there, to lend support."

Amy smiled, saying, "It's alright, I doubt it would have made a difference. Izumi wanted to tell me off, and nothing was going to stop her. I just wish she'd have the courage to talk to her mom, and clear this up."

"Hey Amy." Corey suggested, "Why don't you help Seira pick out an outfit? You know shopping always cheers you up. I'm not allowed in the store past the doorway, so I can't."

"He's too big to fit between the racks, so the owner asked him to stay outside." Seira explained. "Come on. Corey says you're an experienced shopper, help a teammate out."

"Sure." Amy said smiling weakly, "I'd like to see you in a dress. I bet you'll be gorgeous." Corey sat back down on the bench as Seira and Amy went in.

"Wooow!" Amy said looking around the room. "I never would have guessed there was so much stuff in this tiny shop. You're right, Corey would be knocking things over right and left in here."

Emma smiled seeing Amy's reaction. "Welcome, you must be Corey's sister. Seira says you're quite impressive as a pitcher. I'm Emily Carter, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Amy Watson, it's my pleasure." She said shaking her hand.

"Welcome to Japan. Corey said you live in Michigan?"

"That's right. Corey and I were both born in New York, but things happened, and six years ago, we moved to the farm dad grew up on. Grandma and Grandpa love having us there. They adore mom, and she loves living in the country. She was born in Tokyo, but never really liked living in the city. Our house in New York was upstate about forty-five minutes out of New York City, so even there, she had escaped city life."

"Isn't it boring?" Seira asked. "I mean there's no stores, clubs, fast food places, or malls. What do you do for fun?"

"They're there." Amy replied, "You just need to drive to get to them. It's a little different than here. Nearly everyone has a car, so driving becomes second nature. We also have chores we have to do; so going out is usually Friday night only. Mom's quite a local figure. She raised a few eyebrows when we first came, but now she's won over most of the town."

"See Seira." Emma teased. "You and Corey would fit right in there."

"Emma, if you mention that one more time, I'm going to slug you!" Seira said holding up a fist.

"What are you talking about?" said a confused Amy.

"Oh, Emma has this crazy idea that Corey's my boyfriend." Seira said exasperated.

"I don't know." Amy said smiling. "I think you two would make a great couple."

"Not you too! We just met, and anyway, how can you even think that he'd be interested in someone like me?"

Emma took her hand and said, "Someone who's honest, compassionate, loyal, hard working, and maybe a little self conscious? Sounds like a pretty good package to me. Seira dear, don't focus on the negative things, if you do, you'll never like yourself."

"You might not think it," Amy added. "But Corey is actually kind of shy around girls. He had all kinds of girls throwing themselves at him because of his size and looks, but that's not what he wants. He wants more of a romantic relationship. I think he wants a woman that doesn't need him to take care of her, but would appreciate it when he did."

Looking out the door again, Seira said quietly, "He _is_ a really nice guy." Then she walked over to a rack and started looking for her outfit.


	5. Seira you’re beautiful

Seira You're Beautiful

Mr. Mita looked at the clock on the wall of the boardroom. It was nearly two, and the Parent's Association was reconvening. It was decided after the emotional events of this morning's meeting, that they would take a break and meet again in the afternoon. The agenda for this meeting was the two girls that had gotten into the fight. Mrs. Ayanakoji was unusually quiet, but looking as sour as normal. He was not looking forward to this. Ms. Himuro entered, and as Chairperson, took her place at the head of the table. He stood up and after clearing his throat said. "My friends, we are here at this time to discuss the two students who had a physical altercation in class yesterday. They have both been suspended for the week, as well as being assigned other tasks in hope of avoiding another such occurrence."

"That's all well and good, Mita." Mr. Kusunoki said frowning. "But the fact remains, only one girl resorted to physical violence. We feel strongly that such a girl doesn't belong in this school."

"Seira Morimura is not a bad girl, but she does have some emotional issues she needs to sort out. With that in mind, I sent her to see a therapist. He is well regarded in the field of aggression and anger management. I believe if left alone, she would cause no problems whatsoever. It was in direct response to the slanderous badgering of Miss Ayanakoji, that she lashed out."

"That's no reason for her to attack my baby!" Mrs. Ayanakoji spat. "She broke her nose!"

"Your daughter has made a habit of degrading Miss Morimura. She is the instigator of this incident, and will be held accountable. Being a student in this school requires behavior not found in ordinary schools. That includes a higher level of propriety, which your daughter seems to be lacking. During my interview after the incident, she was flippant, visually showing joy at the other girls suffering. She even went as far as to accuse my daughter of lying about the events because she and Miss Morimura are teammates.

"You never would have had this problem if you hadn't let those delinquents in here." Mr. Kusunoki continued.

"You are bound and determined to destroy the baseball team, aren't you Kusunoki?" Ms Himuro interjected. "Even after they performed so well in last year's tournament, you'd still throw them to the street."

"What about that incident on the news last night?" Mrs. Ayanakoji argued. "You can't deny that was Morimura punching that boy. She is a loose cannon, and should be expelled!"

"The news also showed her helping to move that man's car." Mr. Mita replied. "Ms. Himuro, I also believe your daughter was involved in that incident. The video clearly shows her saying something, that started Miss Morimura arguing."

"Unfortunately, I was in my car at that time, and didn't hear about it until this morning. I will talk to Izumi about this tonight.

Mr. Mita continued, "These girls from the baseball team have tried to be model students despite their lack of social skills and education, and yet their classmates gossip and whisper about them behind their backs. I was doubtful of their place here at first, but they have proven me wrong. All the girls are carrying a better than average grade point, and have brought this school great prestige with the baseball team. I promise you this. I will protect these girls' dreams and the dreams of those who come after, as long as I am principal of this school."

There was a knock on the door, and Mr. Kodanuke entered. "I'm sorry to interrupt everyone, but Mr. Mita just received a fax which pertains to this meeting, so I brought it right down. Here you are sir." He said handing the paper to Mr. Mita.

Looking it over, a smile touched his lips as he addressed the group. "My friends, I have here the evaluation of Seira Morimura from Dr Kenji Suzuki, and it confirms my suspicions about her. I quote. 'Miss Morimura is at heart a warm and generous person. She is suffering from an inadequacy complex, brought about by the lack of affection shown to her by her parents in her developmental years. She feels the need for approval from others, and reacts violently to even mild criticism. In a supportive atmosphere, I am confidant Miss Morimura would thrive if not lead among a group of her peers. She shows remorse for her actions, and desires a change in her behavior. I recommend she join a support group, or find a mentor to help her deal with these feelings more thoroughly. I am leaving a line of communication open with her in the event further counseling is necessary.' Turning his gaze on the group, he said. "I think maybe it's time we stop looking so hard down our noses, and took a good look at our own behavior. Just because your family has money, does not make you superior. That is a lesson I think too many of us ignore. We need to stop focusing on our image, and start focusing on being more human." He sat down, and leaned back in his chair sighing.

The room was silent for a moment, and then a spattering of applause began. Soon the entire room was clapping, except for two. Kusunoki stood, saying, "You're a fool Mita. My father helped found this school. Mrs. Ayanakoji and I are not about to let you turn this elite campus into a halfway house for every delinquent that can throw a ball. The world is a cruel place; hugs and warm feelings won't cut it out there. Our daughters will help shape the future of Japan; they need to be mentally tough to make it. If your baseball waif is too delicate to take some heat, then she should pack it up and leave. We vote to expel Seira Morimura, and urge all of you to do the same, or next time one of your daughters says something wrong, _they'll_ end up with a broken nose." Closing his briefcase, he and Mrs. Ayanakoji walked out of the room.

Mita watched them leave out of the corner of his eye. "Well, that wasn't totally unexpected. Ms. Himuro, do you have anything more to add? I've run out of arguments."

"I think you've done admirably." She said smiling. "This time last year, you would have walked out the door with them. I think Kanako is the reason. That girl has one of the biggest hearts in this school. She never saw those girls as anything but friends and teammates."

"I think they've been good for her as well." Mita replied. "She used to be so timid, but those girls have awakened a lion in her. She's much more confident now." Looking to the remaining members, he said. "All in favor of expelling Seira Morimura raise their hand."

The Deputy Director looked around at the others, and nodded. He said. "The remaining members, of the Kisuragi Girls' Parent's Association, vote in opposition to the expulsion of Seira Morimura. We believe she responded only after great duress from the aggressive actions of Miss Ayanakoji. We do request that this incident be retained in her permanent record, and if such an instance occurs again, she then be immediately expelled."

"The vote stands two in favor, five opposed. The motion to expel Seira Morimura is defeated. This meeting is adjourned. Thank you all for your vote" Ms. Himuro said rising from her chair. Leaving the boardroom, she breathed a sigh of relief. Another crisis avoided for her baseball team.

-

Izumi quietly entered the classroom, and made her way to her desk. The other girls watched silently as she took her seat. The instructor was writing on the board, and didn't see her enter. Turning to address the class, however, he noticed her immediately. "Miss Himuro, I'm glad you decided to join us, even if there are only ten minutes left. I also hear you weren't in your last class. I suppose you have an excuse for your uncharacteristic behavior?"

Izumi stood, and bowing said, "I'm sorry sir, I have no excuse. I didn't feel like coming, so I didn't. I accept any discipline due me." She bowed again, and sat down.

"Uh, sure." The instructor said, taken back by Izumi's frankness. "I'll have to inform the principal, and your mother. They can decide on any discipline." Saying that, he continued his lesson.

The chimes rang signaling the end of the period. As Izumi leaned back in her seat, rubbing her gritty eyes, Yuki, the only member of the baseball team that shared classes with her, walked up to her. "Are you alright Izumi? You disappeared during fist period, and I was worried."

"Does everyone on the baseball team always need to know what I'm doing?" She said angrily. "I just needed some time alone, ok?"

"I'm sorry." Yuki said visibly shrinking back. "I didn't mean to pry." Then with eyes misting, added. "I'll leave you alone."

"Yuki, wait." Izumi said reaching her hand out. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. My emotions are all mixed up right now and I lashed out. Thanks for being concerned about me. You're a good friend."

"That's alright. Is there anything I can do?" She asked, looking at Izumi, then at the floor.

"Can you let me borrow your notes later? I'll treat you to ice cream for your trouble."

"Sure!" Yuki said happily. "I'll have them ready."

"Yuki, how do you feel about Amy?"

"I like her. She's really kind, and friendly. I don't feel self conscious around her like I normally do when I meet new people. She must have been tired last night, but she took the time to talk to each of us, to get to know us a little. Don't you like her Izumi?"

"I'm not sure yet. You're right about her being friendly, but I just find her too perfect. I guess she irritates me some."

"Maybe you just need some time to get to know her better."

The chimes rang signaling the start of the next period, so Yuki quickly returned to her seat.

'Get to know her better? Perhaps.' Izumi thought as she opened her textbook. 'But

I just don't trust her yet.'

Seira was getting depressed. She'd tried on twenty outfits, and couldn't find one that she liked. They either made her look like an overly serious businesswoman, or a girl about to go out clubbing. "This is ridiculous. All these dresses and none of them are right."

Emma, leaning on the changing room doorway with her arms crossed in front of her, said. "I never knew you were so picky Seira. When you buy your jeans, you're in and out of here in five minutes."

"I know, but I want just the right look for when she sees me. I want to look grown up, but not so grown up I don't need her."

"That's not going to be easy." Amy said shuffling through a rack. "How about slacks?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead in polyester pants." Seira said dangerously, scowling.

"Ok, ok, it was just a suggestion. Boy! What a grouch!"

"I tell you what." Emma said walking towards the back of the store. "Let me go through that shipment I told you about. There are some other things in there besides jeans. Would you girls mind helping?"

"Where do you get your stock from Emma?" Amy asked as the entered the storeroom.

"I have brokers in LA, New York, and Hong Kong. I buy mostly last year's styles that are left over and the stores are going to discard. I get stuff from most of the big name retailers, as well as some consignment pieces."

"You can afford people like that with this tiny store?" Seira asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm not the only ones using them. Other shops like mine do the same thing. It's actually pretty lucrative. Ah! Here they are. Let's see what we have." Pulling the invoice out of one of the boxes, she scanned the list. "This might have promise. 'Cocktail dress, blue, knee length, size four.' It should be in box three."

Sorting through the boxes, they quickly found the right one. Emma ran a blade down the tape, and opened it. There, on the top of the stack, was the dress. Pulling it out of the box, she held it up. It was a deep royal blue, gathered at the waist, with short loose sleeves, and a front that was two pieces of fabric crossing, leaving a low neckline. Seira drew in her breath, and said, "It's gorgeous. Let me try it on!" Snatching the dress from Emma, she raced for the dressing room.

"I think she likes it." Amy said watching her weave through the racks at a record pace.

Seira stepped nervously from the dressing room, watching Amy and Emma's reaction. Emma smiled knowingly, and Amy put her hand over her mouth in awe. "You are stunning Seira!" Amy said walking around her. "It's like this dress was made for you. It doesn't need altering at all."

"It really looks ok? I don't look odd in it? Seira said, her eyes darting between her critics.

Emma, taking her by the shoulders and holding her at arms length, looked her up and down. "Yes, this is very nice. Now to accessorize." She brought a strand of small pearls, and placed them around Seira's neck. Next, she added low heels and a clutch purse in white. "Better, but it still needs something. Ah! I got it!" She brought a headband in the same color as the dress, and placed it on Seira's head, pushing her hair back, and revealing her full face. "Wonderful, simply wonderful. My dear, you should be a model. Take a look."

Seira slowly made her way to the mirror, still not believing what they were saying. Looking in the glass, she was amazed. She had been transformed from a street-smart tough girl into an elegant young woman ready to go to a dinner party. Staring at herself, she said, "Can that be me? I guess the clothes really do make the woman."

"The dress can only enhance what's already there, my dear." Emma said softly as she put an arm around Seira.

"Excuse me, Ms. Emma, can I bother you for another cup of tea?" Corey called from the front of the store.

"Sure thing, Corey. It'll be just a minute". She moved to a table holding a kettle. Then when she finished pouring the cup of tea, she walked up to Seira, and said secretively, "Here's the real test, Seira! Take this tea to Corey and judge by his reaction."

"Are you nuts? He'll laugh at me; the red headed she devil trying to be a lady." Seira said with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Seira, do you really think my brother would be that insensitive?" Amy reassured her. "Go on, I want to see this too."

Taking the cup, and then taking a deep breath, she walked out with the tea. Corey had his back to her, looking through the magazines on the rack. Hearing her approach, he said, "I hope you don't mind if I look at another magazine Ms. Emma. I finished the other, and this seems to be taking a long time." Seira felt her temper rising, and was about to tell him off, when Corey turned to face her. The expression on his face made her forget all about getting angry. He stood transfixed, his mouth hanging open. He stayed like that for a few moments before finally saying, "Wow, Seira, I don't know what to say. I knew you were pretty, but my god, in that dress…wow."

Seira blushed, and a warm feeling radiated through her body. 'Why am I getting so worked up over what he said?' She thought, 'I've had guys flatter me before, so why is this happening?' Looking back she saw Amy and Emma had followed her.

"See Seira, if a man notices what a woman's wearing, it has to be dynamite." Emma said smiling.

"Way to go, bro. That was exactly the right thing to say. I never knew you were so smooth." Amy teased.

Corey's face became serious, "I meant it. Seira you're beautiful. I don't know why you were hiding your face like that; it's your best feature."

Corey's intense look made Seira want to disappear. Fidgeting, she finally said, "Um, I better get out of this before it gets wrecked. Emma thanks for letting me try it on." Then handing the tea to Corey, she turned, and quickly retreated to the dressing room. Closing the door, she leaned against the wall, breathing hard, with her heart pounding. 'Can I really be falling for the big guy?' she thought, feeling dizzy. 'God, I just don't know.'

Corey had watched her flee. Feeling confused, he looked at the other two and said, "What just happened? I told her she was pretty, and she ran away? I don't get it."

"This is getting interesting." Emma said before walking away.

"Don't worry about it Corey." Amy said, putting an arm around his waist. "You were honest with her, and it scared her a little. The question is what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" He asked even more confused. "How did I scare her?"

"That look you gave her made _me_ uncomfortable. I can imagine what she's feeling right now." She said, giving him a smile. "You didn't mean to, it was just your reaction."

"I should apologize to her." He said looking at the dressing room door.

"Give her a little time." Emma said from the rack she was straightening.

"Ms. Emma, what should I do? I never meant to make her uncomfortable."

"She'll get over it. She just needs to sort out her feelings. The best thing you can do is keep being her friend."

Her heartbeat had finally gone back to normal, and the blush was gone from her face, so Seira felt it was safe to move again. Taking off the dress, she put it on a hanger, and hung it on the hook in the dressing room. She had felt like a different person wearing it. The reaction she got from Corey told her she had _looked_ like a different person. All the time she had spent in the bars and clubs, with guys hitting on her, she had never had a guy look at her like Corey did. It wasn't lust, but something deeper. She had panicked, and run. "He must think I'm a total spaz, running away like that." Tucking her T-shirt into her jeans, she realized she still had the headband on. Whipping it off, she shook her hair, until it fell back into its normal style. "Try and tell me how to wear my hair? Not today, not ever!" Feeling more like her old self, she emerged from her sanctuary. Walking up to the others, she handed the dress to Emma. "Sorry, but I guess I'm not going to buy it after all. Thanks again for your help Emma. You're a pal. See you guys around." Then, without looking back, she headed out the door.

"Seira, wait!" Corey called, chasing after her. "What's the big idea?" Grabbing her arm, he continued. "They spend two hours waiting on you, while I cooled my heels on that bench, and you just blow out of here? That's not how you treat your friends. Did I scare you that badly?"

Seira wouldn't look at him. She stared at the sidewalk as she said in a clipped voice, "Let go of my arm. You don't know me well enough to lecture me." Then softly she added, "It hasn't even been two days since we met. So please, just let go of me."

Corey released his grip, saying, "It doesn't matter if we only met you two days ago. Amy and I really enjoy being with you Seira. We were on good terms before I saw you in that dress. If I made you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry."

Amy walked up and stood next to her brother, listening.

Seira turned, her hands in her pockets, and with a sad smile said, "I never had a guy look at me like that. It was a little scary, but only because it made me feel things that I'm not ready for. You're a hell of a nice guy Corey, but I just met you. I don't want to think I could fall for you that easily. I'm still your friend, but right now I need some space."

"You going to be ok? Do you want Amy to keep you company, or to talk with you?" He said looking at her.

"No, I'm going to go home, and just soak in a hot bath. I don't need company for that. Amy, I'm sorry I was rude to you in there. You're too good a person to be treated like that."

"I understand," Amy said warmly. "If some guy had given me that look, I probably would have run out the door." Walking up to Seira, she gave her a quick hug as she said quietly. "Corey would never do anything to hurt you, so don't be afraid, ok?"

"Thanks, I'll remember that. I'll see you guys later." Turning, she walked quickly down the street, staring at the ground.

"That's too bad Corey." Amy said putting her arm in his. "But don't be discouraged, she didn't tell you to get lost, so there's still hope."

"It's weird, when I first met her, her attitude totally turned me off. But then she got emotional about maybe losing her friends, and I started thinking of her being someone that needed a big brother to take care of her. That all changed today. When I saw her in that dress, looking so elegant, I couldn't just think of her like a sister anymore. I think I've fallen for her Amy, and I not sure what to do next."

"Just be yourself, bro. She'll see what a great catch you are eventually."

"How do you know so much about relationships? You've never had a boyfriend."

"Romance novels dummy, why else would I read them?" She said punching him lightly on the arm. "Let's go home. It's almost time for dinner, and I need to tell Grandpa I got in."

"He's going to be surprised. Especially since he doesn't know you'd applied."

"I know, but now there'll be two generations of Kisuragi graduates in the family."

Putting his arm around his sister, Corey hugged her gently and said, "You did good sis. Now, let's go home."

-

The chimes rang, sounding the end of classes for another day. Ryo closed her textbook, and put it in her bag. 'Finally, I can leave this day behind' she thought. Walking quickly, she hoped to leave before any of her teammates caught her. She had made it to the front gate when she heard someone call her name. Taking a deep breath, she put on a smile and turned around. It was Hikaru, followed by Nene and Yoko.

"Hey, where you heading to in such a hurry?" She said as they walked up.

"Sorry, It's been a rough day, and I was anxious to get home." Ryo said looking down.

"It sounds like you could use some cheering up Ryo." Nene said clasping her hands in front of her. "Just leave it to your manager. I'll chase those blues away."

Visions of last years training camp when Nene had tried to cheer up Yuki appeared before Ryo. Nene in a swimsuit, crying about her doll being thrown across the room, didn't sound like what she needed right now. "That's alright, Nene, I'll be ok. Thanks anyway, I'm sure you would have really tried. What did you want me for, anyway?"

"We wanted to tell you that Amy made it. She got the approval of the Parent's Association. We were going to go out for pizza to celebrate." Hikaru said grinning hugely. "You'll come, right?"

"That's great. Of course we should celebrate." She said, forcing herself to sound cheerful. Inside, however, she felt a tinge of panic. Part of her had hoped Amy wouldn't make it. Then her potential rival for Hiroki's affection would be gone. "Have you invited everyone?"

Yoko jumped in, saying excitedly. "We told Mao, Kanako, Koharu, and Yuki. Izumi was talking with her mother, so we left a message with Mr. Yamagida. I'm going to call Seira when I get back to the dorm, and we felt, as captain, you should be the one to invite Amy."

"I don't have her number, how do I get hold of her?" Ryo asked, hoping they would forget the whole thing.

Nene handed her a slip of paper, saying. "Your manager thinks of everything; here you go. We're having it at six o'clock at the shop by the train station. See you then, and Ryo, please cheer up."

"Sure, I'll see you all there." Ryo said halfheartedly as she turned, waving.

Walking down the road to the train station, she saw Hiroki sitting on his bike, waiting for her. All the girls called out to him as they went past, but he would just smile and wave. He kept looking for her, and that made her feel a little better. His eyes lit up when he saw her, so she began running to him.

"Hey Ryo." He said when she reached him. "Did you miss me?"

"I just saw you at lunch, it's not like it's been a week, but yeah, I did." she said smiling. Then her eyebrows rose as she said, "Hey, you didn't call me Tofu."

"You keep telling me not to." He said getting off his bike to walk along side her. "Should I start again? I do like calling you that."

"No, please don't!" she said quickly. "I was just surprised, that's all. Is there a reason you were waiting for me?"

"I was just in the mood to walk my girl to the train station." He said nonchalantly. "Is that a problem?"

"It's not a problem. I'm glad, actually. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of that. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not that. It's about something that's been bugging me since last night. I guess I'm feeling a little insecure in our relationship."

"What?" Hiroki stopped walking, and looked at her stunned. "Ryo, I love you. I told you that in front of five thousand people. I've told you that hundreds of times since then. I spend nearly every free minute I have with you. How can you doubt how I feel? Or have your feelings towards me changed?" Dropping his bike, he turned to face her.

"NO! No, I am totally in love with you Hiroki. It's just you told me you fell in love with me because my pitching beat you. Now Amy has come here, and not just beat you, but also struck you out. Then she spent most of last night at the party hanging on to you. I'm worried that you'll develop feelings for her." Feeling awkward, she said the last few words so quietly, Hiroki strained to hear them.

"Ryo" He said warmly as he embraced her. "I fell in love with _you_. I told you there would never be another girl for me, and I meant it. Amy is a beautiful girl, and a talented pitcher, but my heart belongs to you. You're still the person I treasure most in the world. You can calm me down when I'm angry, and cheer me up when I'm depressed. You always make me laugh when you get mad at me calling you Tofu. I wouldn't trade you for any girl. I stick with my commitments Ryo, so please, don't doubt my feelings"

"Hiroki, I love you. Don't ever abandon me." She said, looking at him with tear filled eyes.

He gently brushed the tears from her cheeks, and kissed her tenderly. "Never, Tofu." He said softly. Then they walked together to the station, Ryo hugging his arm.

-

Izumi sat on the couch in her mother's office; suffering looks from both her mother and Mr. Mita. She was expecting to be called here after cutting classes, but she wasn't expecting the silence. Ms. Himuro sat with her chin resting on her clasped hands, while Mr. Mita stood to her right, with his hands behind his back. She began to feel uncomfortable, when her mother spoke.

"Izumi, I don't suppose you can explain what's going on. I was prepared to talk with you about that incident on the news last night, and now I hear of this truancy."

"I'm not sure I can explain why. I just had to get away for a while, so I climbed the fence." Izumi said simply.

"This is most unusual behavior for you, Miss Himuro." Mr. Mita added. "I don't understand why the members of the baseball team are suddenly behaving so rebelliously. I'm almost expecting to hear of Miss Hayakawa throwing rocks through the windows."

"I don't believe we'll have to worry about that." Ms. Himuro said, glancing at him. "But this action does require discipline. Mr. Mita, what do you suggest for punishment?"

"I would like her to stay after school, an hour each day next week. I will have her instructors assign extra work for her to accomplish in this time. Miss Himuro, I don't like to discipline students. Please refrain from such behavior in the future. Ms Himuro, I believe I'm done here. I leave any further measures to you."

"Very good Mr. Mita, thank you for your time. Have a pleasant evening." She said as he headed out the door. When he left, she turned to Izumi, and said. "Now that Mita's gone, tell me the real reason for your poor behavior. Does this have anything to do with Amy?" she asked pointedly. "You were jealous of Ryo when you two first met. Are you feeling the same way about her?"

"I don't trust her, mother. I think she has a hidden agenda. Why else would she leave everything behind, just to come and play baseball? She denies it, but the way she was acting last night, I think she's set her sights on Hiroki. I think she's manipulating everyone, and I feel threatened by her. We should just send her back home."

"I believe you're being paranoid Izumi. Amy Watson wants to play baseball, period. The letter from her coach attests to her character. She has been nothing but gracious to everyone who's dealt with her. Give her a chance. She's only been here two days. Spend some time with her, and try to make her feel welcome. Why don't you invite her to spend the night? Do whatever it takes for you to alleviate these irrational suspicions.

"Mother, may I ask you something?" Izumi said, looking down.

"Of course dear. What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, she said looking straight into her mother's eyes, "Do you love me?"

"What? Izumi, do I really make you feel that way? I know we've had our differences, and I've said and done things that have hurt you in the past, but please believe I do love you. Coach Kido thinks we keep banging heads because we're so much alike. Was this leaving school a cry for attention? I wish you had approached me sooner about this. Now there's a blemish on an otherwise perfect school record."

"That's exactly why I question your feelings for me!" Izumi exploded, leaping up, and slamming her hands on the desk. "You're more worried about my school records than how I'm feeling. You can never open the bars of my cage long enough to show me any real affection. When was the last time you hugged me? I saw you holding Amy in the bathroom, and couldn't stand it. I ran to get away from the pain of seeing you give some stranger the affection you couldn't seem to give to me. I've said it before, and I still feel the same way. I'm nothing more than your prize canary to be displayed before the world." She paused, catching her breath, and then added quietly, "Sometimes I wish I'd never been born." Collapsing back on the couch, she began weeping softly.

Stung by the weight of Izumi's words, and the ferocity with which she'd said them, Keiko Himuro sat motionless. Looking at her daughter, grieving from the pain she had caused, her heart broke. Rising from her chair, and moving over to the couch, she sat down next to Izumi, and took her into a fierce embrace. Tears forming in her eyes, she stroked the girl's dark hair, saying, "I'm so sorry I neglected you Izumi. I always thought you were so strong, and didn't need my affection. My position requires me to be distant and aloof. I never should have treated you the same way. You're my precious girl, my only daughter. Please forgive your mother for being so stubborn and foolish. From now on, even if it's ten years from now, whenever you need some encouragement, please come to me. I promise we'll tear down these bars I put up together."

They sat like that, just holding each other, emotions swirling. Izumi, content at last, said softly. "Well Seira, I guess I won't need to write that letter after all." Then she hugged her mother again.

-

As Amy and Corey turned the corner to the street that led to their grandfather's house, they noticed a taxi pulling away from the curb in front. They watched the taxi pass by them, empty. Looking at each other, they ran the rest of the way. Opening the door, they saw their mother, removing her jacket, as their grandmother stood beaming. "Mom!" Amy said excitedly. "You came after all!" She grinned as her mother turned and smiling, held out her arms. Stepping forward, she was wrapped in a familiar embrace.

"I couldn't miss this, dear. The dean heard about this, and granted me a leave of absence. As soon as I finished laying out my lesson plan for the substitute, I came as quick as I could. Corey, thank you for looking after your sister." She said reaching out her hand.

"It was no big deal, mom. I'm glad you could come." He said as he stepped forward and let her wrap and arm around his waist.

"I wish I was taller, so I could give you a proper hug." She said craning her neck to look at his face.

"This is fine, mom." Corey said smiling. "Dad didn't come with you did he?"

"No, he needed to stay and coordinate the plowing. He wanted to come, but just couldn't get away."

"I understand. He's never been comfortable leaving his responsibilities to others."

"He would feel horrible, if something happened, and he wasn't there. Sometimes I think he's too conscientious. His father is more than capable of running the farm, but he feels he needs to be there."

"Enough standing around, come in and sit down." Their grandma said. "Kimiko dear, it's good you've come to visit, but you should have let me known sooner. Now I need to go shopping for dinner tonight."

"Let's order out, mom." She replied, taking a seat on the couch. "My treat."

"Are you sure? You don't have that much, and you just bought airfare from America."

"It'll be fine. Now, let's get to business. Amy, how'd your tryout go?" She asked leaning towards her with a gleam in her eye.

"I did it mom. I got in." Amy said grinning. "I pitched against Hiroki Takasugi, and beat him."

"The boy from the videos? The one the press called 'the genius batter'? Oh, honey, that's wonderful. Did you have any problems?"

"The Parent's Association was the biggest obstacle, but I was able to convince them I was Japanese enough to attend."

Grandma looked at them, confused. "What in the world are you two talking about? Attend where, and why did you have to beat up a boy?"

"No grandma, I played baseball with him, and won. I earned a spot on the Kisuragi Girls' baseball team for next year.

"What?" She said, her eyes going wide. "You're going to Kisuragi Girls'? Kimiko, you can't afford the tuition for that school. We could barely afford it when you went. Your father isn't earning near what he did then."

"It's a scholarship position, mom. The Chairperson understands our situation, and agreed before Amy left the States. Oh, I'm so proud of you honey." Saying that, she took Amy into another hug.

"Corey's had an interesting trip too." Amy said looking at him. "He's in love."

"What?" Mother and grandmother said in unison looking at Corey.

"It's not for sure." Corey said. "Besides, she's not talking to me right now."

"Oh?" His mother asked scowling, "and what did you do to make this girl upset?"

"He saw her in a knockout dress, and told her she was beautiful." Amy said helpfully. "I've never seen him look so intense."

Corey looked down at his lap; annoyed his sister was so eager to embarrass him.

"What kind of girl gets upset at being called beautiful?" Grandma said looking at all of them. "Kids these days."

"She's on the baseball team grandma, and I don't think she's had too many good experiences with boys. She talked about hanging out in clubs and bars, and when we first met, she punched me. I don't know why, but there's something about her that makes me feel goofy."

"The fact she's gorgeous doesn't hurt either." Amy said, elbowing him in the ribs.

Corey glared at her, but said nothing. Amy leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't sulk, big brother." She said in a squeaky voice. "She'll come around."

The phone rang, interrupting their banter. Grandma got up and answered. "Hello, Suzuki residence. Amy? Who should I say is calling? Just a moment please." Walking back into the room, she said. "Amy, a Miss Hayakawa for you."

"A call? From Ryo?" She scrambled up from the couch, and raced to the phone. "Hey Ryo, what's up?

"Hi Amy, if you're not doing anything tonight, the team wants to throw a party in honor of your making it in."

" Really, you guys want to have a party for me? Sure I'll come."

"Great, bring Corey along too."

"Corey too? Um, is Seira going to be there?"

"She _is_ part of the team. Is there a problem? Corey isn't still mad about her punching him, is he?"

"No, no, it's just that we ran into her today and things happened."

"She'll be fine. Seira never stays mad for more than an hour or so. Tell Corey, if she gets out of line, we'll hold her down and Yoko will put makeup on her."

"Ok, Ryo. What time do you want us there?"

"Everyone is meeting at the pizza shop near the train station by school at six o'clock."

"We'll be there. Oh Ryo, do you mind if we bring one other person? There's someone I'd like you all to meet."

"Sure, can you tell me who it is?"

"No, it's a surprise."

"Well, ok, we'll just plan on another person."

"Alright, we'll see you there." Hanging up the phone, she walked back into the room. "Grandma, you won't have to worry about dinner, the baseball team wants to throw me a 'congratulations on making it' party. Corey, you're invited too, and mom, I'd like it if you came along as well, to meet my teammates."

"That sound's like fun dear. I love to. Well, I'd better get freshened up. It was a long flight, and I don't smell too good." She stood and walked out of the room.

Looking at her grandmother, Amy added. "I hope you don't mind a long term tenant grandma."

"Don't be silly dear. It'll be just like having your mother back home. You know, this is going to floor your grandfather. We had no idea you wanted to come to high school here."

"It's not just about high school grandma, it's about making dreams come true."

-

Seira sat on the edge of her bed, still wearing her robe. Her bath had soothed and relaxed her body, but her brain was still racing. She couldn't get Corey's expression out of her mind. "I need to talk to someone about this. I can't talk to the guys on the team; it would be too embarrassing. Dad won't be home until late." Looking down on her nightstand, she saw Dr. Suzuki's card. She picked it up, and said. "He did tell me to call him if I needed to talk." Picking up the phone, she nervously dialed the number. Two rings later, she heard a voice.

"Hello, Kenji Suzuki here."

"Hello, Dr. Kenji, it's Seira Morimura"

"Seira! Well, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. How can I help?"

"I wanted some advice about falling in love."

"Oh, I see, I'm afraid you straying a little out of my area of expertise dear, but I'll give it a go. What seems to be the trouble?"

"I met a guy the other day, and I think I may be falling in love with him. He's a real nice guy, polite, well mannered, gentle, the problem is he's visiting from another country, so he'll be leaving soon, and I've only known him two days. Is it possible to fall in love in two days?"

"My, this is a predicament. Physical attraction can happen almost immediately. That's what people call love at first sight. Emotional love, can and should take time to develop. What do you feel for this boy, Seira?"

"When we first met, I thought he was kind of a loser, this big hulking lummox that catered to his sister. Then when I got upset about maybe losing my friends, he treated me so kindly, even after I'd slugged him."

"You hit him? Why?"

"He was trying to tell me what to do. I was arguing with one of my teammates, and he stepped in to break it up. I saw red, and punched him. He was so cool about it; he didn't lose his temper, or even raise his voice. He just went on with what he had been doing."

"He sounds like a fine young man. So how have your feelings changed?"

"I met him this morning in the lobby of your office building. We said good morning, talked a little and he left. I felt kind of empty when he did. Then later on, after I mailed the letter to my mom, I ran into him and his sister on the street, and we spent the afternoon shopping."

"That sounds nice if rather mundane. Did something happen to make you think you loved him?"

"I tried on this gorgeous dress. I looked like a real society gal. The expression on his face when he saw me scared me. He was so intense. I thought I'd melt the way he was looking at me. I ran away, because my emotions were going crazy. I'm confused, Kenji. I like the guy, and I have fun when I'm with him, but is this love?"

"I don't think so, not yet. You were most likely just responding to his desire. Boys feel their hormones the most in their teens. It's normal for a boy to notice a pretty girl. You are a very attractive girl Seira don't believe otherwise. Now, do you believe this boy's desire could be a threat to you?"

"No, his sister told me he's had girls throw themselves at him and he's turned them down. I don't think it was lust, Kenji. I saw lots of that in the clubs. It was more a look of adoration, like I was something precious. That's why I ran. Even when I blew him off, he still was concerned about me. I never knew anyone so unmotivated by his own needs. He really is special, but how can I give him my heart, when he's leaving soon?"

"If you trust him, and enjoy being with him, then go be with him. Don't waste time agonizing over this. Enjoy the time you have together, and hold onto those memories after he's gone. You've been shown so little affection in your life Seira, let this young man adore you awhile."

"Wouldn't I be using him? If I wasn't serious about him, how could I let him think I was? I don't want to do that to him. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"If you do find a relationship blossoming, keep in touch with him after he leaves. Love can survive distance, if those involved are committed. You sound like you care for him a great deal. Be honest with him, and see what happens."

"Thanks, Kenji. That's the advice I needed. Sorry to have bothered you with this."

"Seira dear, if this boy can bring you a little happiness, it was well worth my time. Goodbye."

Seira hung up the phone, and the nearly jumped out of her skin as it rang almost immediately afterwards. "He-Hello?"

"Hi Seira, it's Yoko. I'm calling to let you know we're all meeting at the pizza shop by school to celebrate Amy getting in. Can you come?"

"Is Corey going to be there?"

"Um, I guess. Why? Don't you like him?"

"No it's not that, I was just wondering if they can make enough pizza to fill that guy up." She said quickly.

"Oh I'm sure they can handle it. See you a six. Ciao"

Seira hung up the phone again. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. "Four-thirty, I guess I'll swing by Emma's before I go. I really need to apologize to her again.

Dressing in her accustomed t-shirt and jeans, and throwing her leather jacket over her shoulder, she headed out the door.


	6. Let's get ready to party

Let's get ready to party

Izumi left her mother's office feeling the best she had in a while. She knew her mother's position would prevent her from being available all the time, but now she knew her mother cared about her, and that was enough. Walking down the hall, she saw Mr. Yamagida approaching. "Good afternoon, Mr. Yamagida." She said cordially.

"Good afternoon, Miss Izumi. This is most opportune. I have a message from your teammates. It would seem they are gathering this evening for a celebration in honor of Miss Watson's successful application to the school."

"Oh, really? How generous of them. Where is it going to be?"

"Miss Mouri left the information for you on this paper." He said handing it to Izumi. "Have a good time Miss Izumi."

"Thank you Mr. Yamagida, I think I shall." Then, with a distinct bounce in her step, she continued. As she approached her locker, she saw Yuki standing next to it. She was still in her uniform, so Izumi knew she had been standing there the whole time she was with her mother. "Hello Yuki, I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"That's alright, I wasn't waiting that long. I brought my notes." She said, holding up her schoolbag. "If you don't mind, I'll pass on the ice cream for now."

"Saving room for the party? How about we go to my house, and I'll make some tea? Just let me change my shoes."

When she was done, they left. Izumi chatted happily about meeting with her mother, while Yuki listened. Yuki walked with her head down, glancing time to time at Izumi. Noticing this, Izumi stopped and asked. "What's going on Yuki? Why the furtive looks?"

"Um, I couldn't help noticing the lipstick on your forehead. I wasn't sure if I should mention it. If you like, I'll loan you a handkerchief."

"What?" She said pulling out her handkerchief, and wiping her forehead. "Don't look at me like that, it's my mother's. She kissed me on the forehead before I left. Why didn't Mr. Yamagida say anything?"

"I didn't notice it until we were outside. It wasn't very dark. I'm just glad it was your mother's"

"Would it have made you nervous if it had been another girl's?" Izumi said seductively.

Yuki blushed, and turned away. "Don't joke like that. I look up to you Izumi, and I wish I could be more like you, so decisive and outgoing. I don't know how I would feel if that were true." She continued looking away from Izumi, and grew quiet.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." She said humbly, "I didn't know you held me in such high regard. I'm sorry I teased you. Do you want to forget coming over? I'll understand if you do."

"No, you still need to see my notes. I'm alright."

"Say Yuki," she asked as they continued walking, "have you ever had a crush on anyone?"

"There was a boy back in junior high, but I never had the nerve to tell him. Then the bullying started, and I stopped going to school."

"Bullying? This was by your former teammates? Was that why you tried to kill yourself?"

"Uh-huh. I was pretty distraught, and that's when Fifi came to me. She helped me want to keep living."

"Do you still miss her? I know _I_ won't forget that night at training camp.

"That was the night I realized how much all of you cared about me. I was ready to jump from that balcony before you hit that ball to me. I still miss her, but it's ok. I have you guys, and I know I'll never be alone again."

"Hey, Izumi, Yuki, Wait up." They turned to see Koharu chasing them down.

"Afternoon, Koharu," Izumi said when she reached them. "We're going to my place so I can copy some notes I missed."

"Yeah, I heard about you cutting class, Izumi. What's going on? You never do stuff like that." She said as they continued walking.

"I was upset with mother, and had to leave for a while. We've reconciled, so to me it was worth it."

"That's good to hear. Do you guys mind if I tag along? Hikaru's out with Seishiro, Mao's out running, and Yoko's been gabbing with her agent for the last fifteen minutes."

"The other girls in the dorm still won't talk to you?"

"Well, I don't really fit in with them. They talk like I'm not there, and when I do say something; they pretend they didn't hear me.

"That's inexcusable!"

"Oh it's no big deal. Any friendships I'd develop with them would be shallow, so why bother. If they want to be snobs, let them. I'll be going back to Tosa when I'm done here anyway."

"How's your father doing?" Yuki asked.

"Lot's better. He's not been pushing himself so much since that last time he collapsed. He's letting one of the other fishermen help coordinate things."

"If you're going to manage that fleet someday Koharu, maybe you should think about getting a business degree." Izumi suggested.

"Nope, no college for me. My dad's done ok without a degree, so I'll be fine. There are a lot of experienced guys there I can go to if I need help."

"Anyone special?" Izumi asked pointedly.

"Not yet, but maybe someday. He definitely won't be a city boy. He's got to love the sea as much as I do."

"That's our fish girl." Izumi said smiling.

They continued walking, chatting happily, when they noticed a group of young men standing around a bench near the sidewalk.

"Whoo-hoo, check out the talent." One of them said accompanied by whistles from his buddies. "You ladies are smokin'."

Izumi glared, "Don't you morons have anything better to do?"

"Babe, I could do you better than you'd ever dreamed." The one said stepping out in front of them. He was average height, with bleached hair slicked back, and wearing thick-framed military style glasses.

"You're disgusting, you'd never get near me." She said grimacing.

"Don't be like that. We can be real nice. How'd you like us to buy you all something to drink?"

"We already have plans, so let us by, please"

"Oh, now she's polite." He said as his buddies walked up, completely blocking the sidewalk. "How about you bow when you say that. Maybe then we'll consider it."

Koharu had watched this silently. Stepping up she said angrily. "Why don't you jerks get lost? We were minding our own business, why'd you have to hassle us?"

He looked at her and said sarcastically, "Be quiet short stuff, I'm talking to long, lean, and luscious here. I don't know why they're hanging with a junior high school girl anyway."

"Screw you asshole, I'm sixteen, same as her. God, I wish I had a bat."

"An' what would the widdle giwrl do wid her big bad bat?" He said patronizing her.

"I'd knock your balls for a home run." She said livid.

"What! Try it you little troll. A face like that, this may be the last time you get an offer from a guy."

"What's going on here?" They turned to see a policeman walking up.

"Officer!" The one said as the others moved aside. "We were just offering to buy these fine young ladies a drink."

"Which we told them we didn't want. But they just can't seem to understand, so they're keeping us from walking by." Izumi said coolly.

"Move along boys, and stop pestering these girls." He said glaring at them.

They quickly left, and the policeman, looking at the teammates, said. "You girl's alright? That sounded like it was getting close to a fight."

"We're fine officer, thanks to your timely intervention. My friend was getting a little put off by them, so it may have ended badly if you weren't here." She said putting an arm around Koharu, who was glaring at the retreating boys' backs.

"How much farther are you going? I can walk with you in case those boys come back." Then looking behind Izumi and Koharu, he said. "Miss, are you alright?"

They turned to see Yuki, her face pale, visibly shaking.

"Yuki." Izumi said going to her and holding her. "Let's sit down," she said softly, as she led her to the bench.

"Is she going to be alright? I can call an ambulance." The officer offered.

"I think she'll be ok. She's kind of shy, so it must have shaken her up. They were pretty intimidating."

Squatting down in front of her, he said. "Miss, don't be afraid, I'll stay with you until you get to where your going. You don't have to worry about those boys anymore."

"Thank you." Yuki managed to whisper.

"Yuki, can you walk? We're almost to my house. I'll draw a nice hot bath, and you can relax, ok?"

"Sure. Thanks everyone, for being so patient with me. Thank you officer, for rescuing us." She said, her voice unsteady.

"You're welcome. I wasn't sure if I was going to be of much help. I'm just out of the academy, and not much older than them. It's never a sure thing when you have a group like that. Cops have been jumped and beaten before, trying to break up fights, so I was a little scared too."

Standing up, they continued on, accompanied by the policeman. They soon reached the Himuro estate. Looking at the massive walls, and the elaborate gate, the policeman said. "Wow, I'm impressed. I'm surprised you walk to school."

"My mother is Chairperson of the school, as well as head of our family's group, so our schedules rarely coincide. Thank you again for your help officer. Have a pleasant evening." Izumi said, bowing.

"You're more than welcome. You girls be careful going home tonight." He said as he continued on his way.

Walking across the flagstone courtyard, Yuki and Koharu looked around, taking in the opulence of Izumi's home.

Opening the front door, Izumi turned and said, "Come in you two, please make yourselves comfortable."

"This place always amazes me Izumi." Koharu said looking around.

"It is quite grand, isn't it? I sometimes wish it wasn't so expansive. It just adds to the feeling of loneliness when I'm here by myself. This is your first time here, isn't it Yuki?"

"Yes, and I'm in awe. Where would you like to copy my notes?" she inquired.

"Let's go to my room. I can copy the notes, while you take that bath I promised you."

"That sounds good. Yuki, can I join you? I'm still upset about those guys hassling us. I've seen your tub Izumi; I know it's big enough for two."

"I don't mind Koharu. I'm still upset too, I think I'd like the company."

Izumi's room was large. Her bed took up only a small corner, with an armoire, and her desk next to it. A sectional sofa group and tables in front of a big screen TV took up the majority. She had an adjoining bathroom that was larger than the most peoples' living rooms. The tub was cedar, two meters wide by four meters in length. Upon seeing it Yuki exclaimed, "The whole team could fit in here!"

"I know, isn't it great, you could almost swim laps in it." Koharu said pulling off her shirt.

Izumi ran the water, while Yuki and Koharu finished undressing, and cleansing themselves.

"Let me get your back Yuki, and then you can do mine" Koharu suggested.

"Ok, let me get my hair up first." She quickly wound her hair on top of her head, wrapping it in a towel.

"You know, you and Izumi are lucky." Koharu said, lathering Yuki's back. You're both so pretty, with nice bodies, and soft hair. I look like a kid next to you two."

"Are you worrying about what that jerk said earlier?" Izumi said turning off the water.

"Well he's right. I'm eight centimeters shorter than either of you; my skin is like sandpaper from being on the ocean, and my hair's so spiky, it can't decide which way it wants to go. I'm sixteen, but my body looks like I'm twelve, hardly a curve anywhere." Pouring water over Yuki's back, she continued. "What boobs I have are mostly muscle. As a woman, I'm not much to look at."

"Looks won't really matter when you meet the right guy. You're a good person, Koharu. You're going to make someone feel very lucky someday." Yuki said turning and facing her. "Living by the ocean, I doubt any of the girls have baby smooth skin. It's your turn, get on the stool." She quickly worked up lather, and began scrubbing Koharu's back. "Wow, Koharu, your back is so firm. Your muscles have muscles. No wonder you hit the ball so far."

"See what I mean? What guy's going to want a girl with a harder body than his?"

"Time will tell, Koharu. For now, get in the tub and soak." Izumi said warmly. "It's just four-thirty, so you have plenty of time before the party."

Climbing in the tub, Koharu let out a contented sigh. Holding a towel modestly in front of her, Yuki gingerly made her way in, slowly exposing more skin to the steaming water. Grinning, Koharu said, "Izumi likes it hot doesn't she Yuki?"

"Yah, ah, I'll say, oh, oh my, ah, oh, ah, ah, ah, ahhh." She said finally getting down to her shoulders.

Leaning back, Koharu added, "Nothing beats a good soak when you're stressing."

"I know; this is just what I needed. Izumi is so thoughtful." She said, eyes closed, leaning against the side of the tub. Opening her eyes, she looked over and said. "Koharu, how do you feel about Amy?"

"What?" she said sitting up straight. "Why are you asking that?"

"Izumi asked me that earlier today. I don't think she likes her much."

Sitting back. Koharu thought for a minute. "She seems ok to me. She sure is friendly."

"That's what I said to Izumi, but she said Amy was too perfect."

"I can see her point. I haven't seen Amy do anything wrong either, and her knowing how to do that tea ceremony is impressive. None of us know how, and we live in Japan."

Yuki sat up, and turning to Koharu, said. "If you step back and look at it, I think it just shows her dedication. Any one of us could learn that tea ceremony; it just takes training. Her skill as a pitcher was probably coached into her over many years. I have a good arm, but I can't pitch. Knowing how to release the ball properly without straining requires a lot of specialized training.

Koharu sat up again, and staring at the water, said. "But to be a fifteen year old girl, and be able to throw as hard as she does. Not every pitcher can do that, no matter how hard they train. Most of the boys we faced last year only threw about 120 kph. That's a big difference."

"She's definitely blessed with a strong arm, but remember, her dad was a professional pitcher, just like Ryo's. He's able to coach the absolute best out of a player. I think Izumi's being too suspicious, and should just accept Amy for who she is."

"You know, I think so too." Koharu said nodding.

A sneeze interrupted them. Turning, they saw Izumi enter carrying a tray with two teacups. "Wow, where did that come from?" She said shaking her head. "How are you two doing?"

"Much better, thank you Izumi." Yuki said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Izumi, I'm totally relaxed now." Koharu said leaning back.

"Here's some tea. I'll leave it here, and go copy those notes." She said setting down the cups by the tub.

"Izumi," Yuki said looking serious. "Koharu and I both think you should trust Amy. She hasn't done anything to cause you to be suspicious of her."

"I know, my mother said the same thing. I'm going to talk to her some more tonight, and see if my suspicions are really ungrounded. I'll tell you this much, if she is up to something, I'm going to find out." She said, a look of determination burning in her eyes.

-

Seira stood in front of Emma's shop feeling uneasy. She had been quite rude to the woman who had become the closest thing to a mother she had in her life. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door, and walked in. Emma turned at the sound of the bell, and seeing Seira, smiled. "I wondered if I'd see you again today. Did you come back for that dress now that Corey's not here?"

"Hi Emma." She said walking up to her. "No I'm still going to pass on the dress. I just came back to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was rude, and I'm sorry." Saying this, she bowed.

"Seira, I'm touched. I've never seen you bow before. Don't let it worry you dear, I know you didn't mean it. Come here." Emma said reaching out to her.

Seira let herself be wrapped in a firm embrace. Feeling Emma's forgiveness, her anxieties dissolved away and she sighed, happy.

"Thanks Emma, I didn't know I needed that. I've been such a mess these last couple of days. I don't deserve a friend like you. I wish my mom had been more like that. I think I've been hugged more this week, than I've been the rest of my life. What is it with Americans and hugging? Amy's the same way."

"We're just not shy about showing our emotions dear. Giving someone a hug will usually make the person feel better, so why not? Japanese aren't big on public displays of affection. It's just your culture." Looking at the clock, she exclaimed, "Is it five already? I've got to get ready for the rush. Seira, would you like to stay and help? I'll buy you dinner for you're trouble."

"Sure, but don't worry about dinner, the team's meeting at six for a pizza party for Amy. Why don't you come? I can introduce you to the team."

"I'd love to come, but I don't close until six, so you'll be late."

"I can be a little late. I'll call Ryo so they don't worry." She said

"Thank you, Seira. You're not such a bad friend either." Hearing the bell ring, they turned to greet the customer together.

-

With her tongue touching the corner of her mouth, and the concentration of a chess grand master, Nene painstakingly placed the final name card. Stepping back to admire her handiwork, she exclaimed, "There. It's done." The owner of the pizza shop had agreed to let her reserve a corner for the party. So she had immediately begun preparing the table for them. Fine china, crystal stemware, and polished silver made up each setting. Linen napkins were folded in creative shapes and placed on each plate, and as a finishing touch, hand written name cards were placed for each guest to know where they were sitting.

The owner walked up scratching his head saying, "I never thought I'd see someone eating my pizza off china. I know Kisuragi is a fancy school, but isn't this a little extreme?"

"Oh, no." Nene said shaking her head. "This is the first party I've planned by myself, and I want it to be memorable."

"If you say so." He said walking away.

"Will there be anything else, Miss Nene?" Her butler asked.

"I think we're done until the party, Sebastian. You will stay and pour the wine, won't you?"

"Certainly, Miss Nene. Your father would not forgive me if one of your friends were to overindulge. I brought just enough for one glass each." He then turned and began gathering the tableware cases. Slinging the straps around his shoulders, he carried them out to the car.

"Oh my gosh. Is this for us?" Hikaru said as she and Seishiro walked up. "Nene, you didn't have to go to this much trouble."

"Don't be silly Hikaru, this is just our everyday settings. I was going to bring the good china, but papa said I couldn't. Surely you don't think I would allow a party I planned to use paper plates? That would be rude to the guest of honor, and make me look uncultured."

Hikaru plinked her finger against a goblet, making it ring. "Whatever you say, just don't expect me to help with the dishes."

"I feel underdressed." Seishiro said, looking around the table.

"Hey guys, we're here." Ryo said, walking in with Mao and Yoko. "Nene! This is incredible."

"Isn't it nice?" She gushed. "I'm just glad there's only going to be twelve of us. That's all the place setting's I have."

"Um, We might have a little problem, Nene." Ryo said looking concerned. "You forgot about Seishiro and Hiroki. We invited them too. When I talked to Amy, she said she had another person she wanted to bring, and Seira was bringing someone else too. You're short four places."

"WHAT!" Nene cried, drawing surprised looks from the other patrons. She continued, "How come no one let me know? This is a disaster! I'll embarrass their guests if I don't have a spot for them! I'll have to shift someone to another table to make room, and I don't have place settings for them! What am I going to do?" She sank to her knees, and started crying into her hands.

"It'll be alright Nene." Ryo said kneeling down, resting her hand on Nene's shoulder. "Hikaru and I will take the separate table with Seishiro and Hiroki. We don't need fancy china to eat off of."

"NO!" Nene said, fire coming back into her eyes. Rising to her feet, she added, "That's no good. No one should have to make sacrifices. Sebastian can take me to the store. Ryo thank you for solving one of my dilemmas, I'll pick up your and Hikaru's part of the bill." Then grabbing her purse, she rushed out, nearly colliding with Izumi and Yuki. "Sorry, I'm on a mission." She yelled over her shoulder.

"Well, looks like her dinner planning still needs some work." Izumi said smiling. Walking in, she glanced around and said. "She does set a pretty good table though."

"Wow," Koharu exclaimed, peering around Izumi. "That's one fancy table."

"What was her big crisis?" Izumi asked as she watched Ryo and Hikaru move a table closer.

"She didn't have enough plates for everyone. Amy and Seira invited others, and she forgot about the boys." Ryo said setting the table down.

"Planning for the unexpected is one of the keys of successful entertaining. Still, she did quite well in less than two hours."

"Yeah, we came early to help her set up, and she had it all done." Yoko said, looking disappointed.

"It looks like we all had the same idea." Ryo said looking at the clock. "Seira's going to be late, but Amy should be here on time. I hope Nene can get back quickly; it's already twenty to six."

"It can't be helped." Izumi said, shrugging. "Let's just hope Amy isn't the type to take offense at something so trivial."

-

Nene ran back in the door with two minutes left. Setting the boxes down on a table, the girls quickly ripped them open. The owner had brought out a tub of soapy water, so everything was soon washed.

"I can't believe you got back so quickly, Nene." Ryo said as she dried the glasses.

"I called the store from the car, and they had everything ready. I just needed to walk in and get it. Aren't credit cards wonderful?"

They had just finished setting the table, when Kanako walked in. "Sorry I'm late. I had to finish a paper for my anatomy class. Holy cow, Nene this looks great."

"Thank you, Kanako. It was close, but we managed to get places for everyone." Clasping her hands in front of her chest, she added, "It looks like the guest of honor has arrived."

Amy smiled when she saw the group, and led Corey and her mother over. Seeing the table, tears formed in her eyes as she said, "You guys; why'd you make such a big deal out of this? This table is like something out of a magazine. I'm really honored."

"Nene had it all done before we got here." Ryo said walking over and giving her a quick hug. "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks, Ryo." Amy said wiping her eyes. "Everyone," she said reaching behind her and pulling her mother forward, "I'd like you to meet my mom."

"It's nice to meet all of you." She said bowing slightly, "Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter."

A crash was heard behind them. Turning, they saw Izumi, who had dropped a glass of water, staring wide-eyed at Amy's mother, "Y-You're Kimiko Suzuki!"

"You recognize me?" She asked.

"You were my idol growing up. I had your poster in my room. I've watched video of your matches. I wanted to be just like you."

"That was a long time ago. I haven't played competitively in eighteen years. How did you know about me?"

"You went to Kisuragi Girls'. I saw your trophies and photos in the school when I visited my mother there. You were the first girl from that school to make it as a pro. Before I joined the baseball team, I was an ace tennis player. I had aspirations of turning pro."

"She was definitely good enough." Ryo added. "I've seen her routinely beat two boys at once."

"That's a big adjustment, going from tennis to baseball. Do you miss it?" Kimiko asked with a gentle smile.

"I would be lying if I said no, but I've committed myself to the baseball team. Do you still play?"

"I try, but my legs aren't what they used to be. Just one match, and I'm pretty much done."

Amy, looking proud, hugged her mother's arm saying, "Don't be so modest mom. She's still a terror on the court. I'm lucky if I can take two games from her in a set."

The girls gathered around, excited to have such a celebrity in their midst. This party was going to be one the girls would remember.

-

The booth in the corner of the bar was dark, lost in shadows. The two men sitting there talked in soft voices.

"She'll be at the pizza shop tonight for a party; you can follow her from there."

"What does she look like?"

"She has light brown hair, and is freakishly tall. Her mother is Japanese therefore she looks Asian. Her brother might be with her, so be careful. He's large, and quite strong."

"If he's there, we'll take care of him first. How bad do you want us to mess her up?"

"As long as you don't kill her, I don't care. Just make sure she can't throw a ball."

"Why not just whack her? That would definitely do the trick."

"Because a murder would be investigated more thoroughly than a simple assault, and I cannot be linked to this."

"No problem; we can take the heat. The Yankee bitch is going down."

A fat envelope was slid across the table and taken by the other man. He stood up and walked under a light, revealing bleached hair, and a pair of thick-framed glasses.

-

The team had decided to wait for Seira before ordering the pizzas, so they nibbled on appetizers as they listened to Kimiko's stories.

"So anyway, there was Amy, fresh from the bath, running down the middle of the street, giggling hysterically. Let me tell you, my husband got an earful about leaving the front door open. We chased her for a half block before we caught her. She was quick, even as a three year old."

Amy had her head down, trying to disappear, while Corey couldn't help grinning at her discomfort. "Don't worry Amy." He said, resting a hand on her shoulder, "No one cares what you did as a little kid."

"YOKO!" a voice cried. Turning, they saw Seira standing in the doorway. Her face was flushed, and looking upset. Storming up to the table, she grabbed the petite blonde by the shirt, and hauled her out of her seat. "Good going, dye-head, you said the pizza shop by the school, but not which one. Newsflash, Blondie, there are five pizza shops near school. Guess how many we've been to so far?"

"I'm sorry Seira, I didn't mean to confuse you. Please don't hit me." She said, eyes closed, anticipating a blow.

Seira, seeing her reaction, felt her anger wither, and becoming embarrassed, let her go. "I'm sorry Yoko, I overreacted. Forget about it. Please?"

"Um, okay." She said, confused.

"Wow Seira, I've never seen you switch it off like that." Koharu said, wide-eyed.

"Yeah," Kanako added, "Normally, she'd have put Yoko in a headlock or something."

"I just don't want to hurt you guys anymore. I got angry, and I lost it. I'm sorry everyone." Seira said making a deep bow.

All the girls gasped, struck by her act of humility. Someone cleared their throat behind Seira, and they all turned to look. Seira grinned, and grabbing Emma's hand dragged her forward. "Everyone, this is Emma. She's the one who looked out for me when I was running the streets."

"How do you do?" She said making a small bow. "Seira's said such nice things about all of you, I'm glad we're finally able to meet."

"Emily?" Kimiko said standing up. "Is that you?"

Looking closely, Emma's eyes grew wide, "Kimiko! After all these years, it's you!"

The two women ran to each other with tears in their eyes, laughing and crying at the same time, and gave each other a huge hug.

The girls, looking surprised, could only wonder what story lay behind a reunion like this.

-

Outside, a group of young men stood around a bench on the sidewalk, watching the doorway, anticipating giving the girls a night they would never forget.


	7. Pizza Party Pooper

I guess it's time for another disclaimer header. I don't own the rights to any of the characters from Princess Nine. The original characters are not based on any real person, living, deceased, or criminally insane.

Thanks to everyone for their reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying this. I had written quite a bit of this before I first posted, so chapters came pretty quickly. I am now in real time, so to speak, so it may take longer to update. Please continue to read, and enjoy.

Pizza Party Pooper

Izumi walked up to the embracing women, waiting for them to finish. Sensing her presence, they both turned to face her.

"You're Emily Carter, the pro tennis player aren't you?" She asked.

"Ex-pro dear and it's been ten years since I retired. I'm surprised someone your age knows me."

"It's a surprise to me." Seira said, her eyebrows rising. "I mean you can tell you're an athlete, but a pro!"

"My father was an avid tennis fan before he died. He made a video of the semifinals of the U.S. Open the year Mrs. Watson got hurt. That was the match she had with you."

"That was you?" Amy said smiling. "She told me how you rushed to help her when she went down."

"That was the most grueling match I'd ever had. We went at it for over three hours, and we were both exhausted. I was up 4-2 in the fifth set when I miss-hit a backhand. Kimiko was charging the net for a smash, when she tore her hamstring. I can still hear her crying out in pain. If that wasn't bad enough, her momentum carried her to the net, and she flipped over on to my side. I was already heading for the net to block her smash, so I was the first one to her. She was so calm. After that first reactionary cry, she never said another word about being in pain. She even shook my hand, as I knelt by her waiting for the stretcher, and congratulated me on winning. While they were carrying her out, the crowd chanted her name, and gave her a standing ovation. She couldn't understand why, when she had lost. She was the darling of the press going into the tournament, this twenty-year-old Japanese girl who qualified for the U.S. Open. She was amazing to watch, so technically proficient. The other girls would try to pound it past you, but Kimiko would burn the lines, lob shots that grazed the net and dropped, or hit returns that would curve away. She was quick too. At times I was sure I'd have a point, and she would chase it down and return it. I visited her in the hospital after her surgery, and thanked her for a fantastic match. We kept in touch for a while after that, but life goes on and we stopped writing." Turning to Kimiko she asked. "What happened to you? You retired, and then disappeared from the face of the earth."

"I became involved with her father." She said putting an arm around Amy.

"I think I remember something about you marrying some baseball player. How did you two meet anyway?"

"We met while in physical therapy. He had injured his shoulder in an accident, and we were undergoing rehabilitation at the same time. I was always fending off guys hitting on me, so he became like an older brother at first. He was married to Corey's mom at the time. Her name was Lisa, and I loved her like a sister. You know I tried to make a comeback, but my leg injury killed my speed, and I could never get back to that same level. They cheered for me, but eventually, I decided to retire. I liked living in the U.S., so I applied for a work visa. Because they were expecting Corey, they hired me as a housekeeper. Actually, they brought me into the house to keep Lisa company while he traveled with the team. He only pitched for half a season, when he re-injured his shoulder and had to retire from playing, although they eventually hired him as a coach. When Corey was born, Lisa became depressed, and I was left taking care of him." Kimiko's face saddened as she continued. "She died two months later. We mourned her for three months before he told me he loved me and proposed. We got married about a year after that."

"So Corey never knew his real mother?" Seira asked as all of the girls turned to look at him.

"He's seen pictures of her, and there's video of her holding him, but no, he never knew her."

"That's so sad." Emma said, also looking at Corey. Then turning back to Kimiko, continued, "So what are you doing now?"

The two women became lost in conversation as they made their way back to the table. Amy and Corey shifted down to make room for Emma by their mother. As it turned out, Corey ended up sitting next to Seira. She smiled at him as he pulled in his chair. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey," he responded, "Are you ok with me sitting here?"

"Don't worry Corey. I've had time to think things over, and I'm not afraid of having a guy like me. It's actually kind of flattering."

"I'm really sorry. I never meant to make you so uncomfortable. I'm glad you came tonight; I thought I wouldn't see you again before I had to leave."

"I am too. I promise, no more running away. Let's just enjoy the rest of the week, ok?"

"That sounds good. So, how's the pizza here?"

"It's great. I should have guessed this was where they were coming to. I'm sorry you had to see me lose it like that."

"It's not something you get through overnight Seira. You stopped yourself, so that count's for something."

Activity behind them disrupted any more conversation. The owner, followed by two employees, came out, each carrying a large pizza. Setting the pan down in the middle of the table in front of Amy, the owner said, "One Chicago style deep dish, in honor of your achievement."

"It's huge." Amy said, "It looks wonderful, thank you."

"It's nothing." He said bowing. "I'm excited to have an American eating in my restaurant. I'll finally know if my pizza is any good."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru said from the other table. "We eat here a lot, and we always tell you it's great."

"I know, and I appreciate your patronage. However, she has eaten in New York and Chicago, two cities renowned for their pizza. I'm entered in a pizza bake off in Nagano, and I'm curious how mine compares."

"It's true I've eaten in those cities," Amy said looking at the owner, "but I'm hardly an authority on good pizza. Mom has been around the world, so she's probably a better judge."

All eyes turned to Kimiko. She smiled gamely, and offered her plate to the owner, who served her the first piece. "Emily, you're an international celebrity, you offer your opinion too."

When they both had their plates in front of them, they offered thanks for the food. Picking up knifes and forks, they cut off a piece, and put it in their mouths. They chewed slowly, eyes closed, testing every nuance of the flavor. The girls and the owner watched in anticipation. Emma moaned in delight as Kimiko smiled and said. "This is marvelous pizza! Truly as good as any I've had. Bravo!" The two ladies began clapping.

The owner beamed, and bowing deeply, said, "Thank you ladies, I can now go to the competition with confidence."

The girls dove into the pizzas in front of them, laughing and teasing each other good-naturedly. They were so caught up in their evening; they failed to notice two young men watching them from the take-out counter.

-

"Here you are gentleman, two large hand-tossed pepperoni pizzas. That's 1858 yen." The girl said cheerfully as she rang up their order.

"Here's 2000, you can keep the change if you give me your number." The one said, leaning on the counter.

"Not on you life." She said still smiling. Ringing it up, she handed him his change. "Enjoy your pizza."

Walking out the door, they crossed the street to the group. Approaching their leader, they reported. "She's in there. She's actually pretty cute. It's almost a shame to mess her up."

"Don't lose focus Kosuke. We got paid some serious cash to do this. If you want out, fork over your share and take off. I don't want any whining later on."

"No it's cool man, I'm in. One more thing, Seira Morimura's in there too."

"That bitch? I wondered what happened to her. So she's going to Kisuragi huh? We'll save her for later. Let's concentrate of the American for now. Is her brother in there?"

"Yeah, and he's as big as we were told. He seemed pretty laid back as he was talking with Morimura though.

"Alright, let's play it cool, and wait. Everybody grab some pizza, it's going to be a while."

-

The pizza was gone, and the group was leaning back in their chairs, nursing full stomachs. As the rest of girls resumed talking, Corey leaned over and said quietly, "Um, Seira, I was wondering. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"You mean besides sleeping in? Nothing definite, did you have an idea?"

"Amy's going to be busy taking entrance exams, so I'll be free all day. Would you like to meet for lunch, and maybe a movie?" He asked, his face going a little red.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Seira said loudly, looking around.

Conversation stopped; and all eyes turned to them. Corey, unhappy with the sudden attention, cleared his throat, and said just as loudly. "Yes Seira, I'm asking you on a date. I didn't think you would've had a hard time with the question. Or don't you believe I was serious when I said you were beautiful this afternoon? "

The other girls all looked at Seira saying, "Oooohh."

Seira's eyes narrowed as she leaned towards him. "I couldn't believe you were anything but serious, so what makes you think I didn't?"

"I asked you out in a private discussion, and you had to broadcast it to everyone. It's like you think it's some big joke."

"That not true. I was just surprised that you'd ask me out. I can't believe you'd think I was so low."

"Then why did you look at your teammates to see if they had heard? Are you that insecure that you need their approval for everything you do? Or would it be too embarrassing for the 'Oh So Magnificent Kisuragi Girls Baseball Team' to have one of its members date a lowly American farm boy?"

"What are you talking about? I don't need their approval for anything. I do what I want, in my own way. Is that why you think I ran today, because you're not good enough for me? If anyone is hurting the reputation of the team, it's me. Maybe I think I'm not good enough for you, did you ever consider that?"

"Right, you go to one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo. If they found out you were seeing some foreign bumpkin, they'd never give you a minutes rest."

"Those spoiled little daddy's girls? I don't take any crap from them. That's the reason I'm suspended, because I was defending my reputation."

"Don't give me that Seira, you're a bully. The way you got in Yoko's face proves it. You think people will respect you if you're this strong, temperamental bitch that has everyone walking on eggshells around you. You need to attack those who inconvenience or annoy you. Suddenly, here comes this guy who treats you like a human being, and you start feeling things other than anger and resentment. Rather than admit to those feelings, you run away, or get belligerent, protecting your image. I thought I'd finally found someone worth getting to know, but you're just as shallow as those girls back home who were only looking for sex."

"You bastard! I told my therapist what a nice guy you were. What a crock. To think I agonized over whether I was falling in love with you. You're just like every other guy. You think you have all the answers, preaching to me about how I should act. Amy thought Takasugi was arrogant? Buddy, you're ten times worse."

"_I'm_ arrogant? Who gets bent out of shape at the first sign of criticism? Girl, if they handed out prizes for being conceited, you'd need a trophy case the size of a city bus."

**SMACK!** Seira slapped Corey in the face, turning his head. "Take that back." She said glaring.

Corey slowly turned back to Seira and said sadly, "I'm sorry you felt you needed to do that. I won't apologize for telling the truth. If you can't handle that, then we don't have a future." Standing, he continued, "I don't like hitting people, especially girls, so I'm walking away. You were fine embarrassing me, but I turn the tables, and you attack me. You better get in touch with your shrink, because I think you need to go back for more therapy." Turning to the others, he bowed saying, "Everyone, I'm sorry to ruin your evening like this. Thank you for the meal. Please excuse me, but I need to take a walk." Then turning back he said, "Good night Seira, give me a call when you can act responsibly."

Seira watched him walk out the door, her stomach twisting into knots. 'How did it end up like this?' she thought. Looking at her teammates, she saw the disappointment in their faces. Looking at Emma, she saw her close her eyes and shake her head. An uncomfortable silence grew, until Seira jumped from her seat, and without a word, fled out the door.

"This is terrible." Nene cried. "We should have done something."

"It all happened pretty fast." Koharu added. "I'm not sure we _could_ have done anything."

"Its nothing new to me." Yoko said looking away. "You never do anything when Seira's picking on me, so why would you do anything now?"

"I can't believe she hit him." Amy said grimly. "I thought Corey had gotten through to her."

"I can feel for the guy." Takasugi said from the other table. "One minute he's full of hope; the next he's being slapped. I'm glad you're not violent like that Tofu."

"Don't call me that!"

"He's such a tender hearted guy," Hikaru added. "Why is he attracted to someone like Seira?"

"I can understand why." Kimiko said, looking thoughtful. "Corey was just like her when he was younger. He's found a kindred spirit, but he needs to be more patient if he wants to help her through this."

Emma cleared her throat. Looking around, she made sure she had everyone's attention before saying, "I'm sure Seira would never forgive me if she found out I told you this. She wasn't like this the first time I met her. It was right around the end of summer before last, and she had just started running the streets. My ex and I had this little basement bar, and were surprised the first time she walked in. It was nearly midnight when this cold, wet, miserable girl came slinking in from the rain. 'What're you doing here girl' my ex shouted, 'get back home where you belong.' She timidly, yes I said timidly Yoko, walked up to the counter, and said, 'Please, let me stay here for a while. My parents are arguing, and I can't stand being there right now. I'll stay out of the way, just let me get warmed up a little.' The bastard always did have a soft spot for kids, so he said, 'Sure kid, grab the stool on the end. Hey Emma, we got any hot chocolate in this place?' 'Sure' I answered, and then bringing her a cup, we started chatting. She was so sad and weary of her parents arguing. She started coming in pretty much every night, bringing a couple other girls with her. The regulars treated them like daughters. If some bum got fresh, they got a face full of trouble. Eventually, life on the streets hardens you, and Seira was no different, by Christmas, she stopped coming to the bar. My ex went out looking for her one night, and found her and her friends in another bar drinking, and hustling pool. When he approached her, trying to talk her into leaving the streets, she told him to get lost. The last thing he told her before he left was, 'I know you're not this kind of girl Seira. If you ever need help, come see me and Emma again.' We divorced shortly after that and I opened my shop with the settlement money. Seira walked in one day looking for running gear. She told me she had gotten a scholarship to high school. I was so happy for her, but she acted like she was going to prison. I thought I caught a glimpse of the old Seira when she was in my shop this afternoon. Corey pegged it. She's afraid to look weak."

"Shouldn't we go look for her?" Nene asked looking at the door.

"I think she needs to be alone right now." Izumi said, "She embarrassed herself in front of us. We're the last people she wants to see."

"Is Corey going to be alright? He looked pretty sad when he walked out of here." Mao asked looking at Amy.

"He'll be fine. I don't think he's really given up on her. He was just disappointed and needed time to cool off, so he left."

"I'm sorry your party's not going so well, Amy." Ryo said sitting down next to her. "We didn't know Seira and Corey's situation. You were right to be concerned."

"Don't worry Ryo, I'm not upset about that. You guys have been so good to me, I feel like a princess."

"Forgive me if I don't curtsey in you presence, your highness." Izumi said derisively.

"What does that mean Izumi? Why don't you like me? What do you want from me?"

"Yeah Izumi," Hikaru added. "What's the big idea? You're acting like Amy's some spoiled brat that's been looking down her nose at us."

"To put it simply, I don't think she's told us the whole story about why she's here. I've seen the newspaper articles about you Amy. You were doing well playing baseball in the states. Are we supposed to believe you'd give that all up, just to come play with us? You're hiding something, and I won't trust you until you come out with it. Maybe you can fool everyone else with your good manners, and constant smile, but not me. Nobody's that perfect."

Frustrated, Amy stood up, and leaning over the table, responded coldly, "Izumi, I have tried to be friendly with you, going out of my way to soothe your anxiety, but you insist on being rude and insulting to me. I've had it. I never asked you to trust me. I only want you to accept me. You're right, I did well playing baseball in the states, but I didn't enjoy it. Here I can be part of something bigger; and I can play with a team that actually wants me. You don't need to know any more than that."

"So you admit there's something you're keeping from us? Why don't you want to tell us? Is it so awful that you think we'd turn our backs on you? If it could affect the team, I think we have a right to know."

Amy took a deep breath and then sitting down, said calmly. "I haven't done anything wrong, and I don't have any ulterior motives. I simply came to play baseball. If you think I'm perfect, you're wrong. I have my weaknesses, just like everybody else."

"I haven't seen any yet." Izumi said still unconvinced. "What are you so terrible at?"

Amy looked up as she ticked off on her fingers, "I'm a hopeless failure in the kitchen. My room's usually a mess. My mom needs to bug me about homework assignments on a weekly basis. I suck at tennis. I could go on, but I think that's enough skeletons for one day."

"Those are hardly shortcomings worth worrying about." Ryo said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Being on a team means trusting each other. Don't you trust us Amy?"

Amy looked at her, all traces of a smile gone. "Trust? That's not something you give away Ryo. Trust is earned, and I don't know any of you near well enough yet. I've been burned by teammates I thought were trustworthy. I'll give this team every bit of my ability, and I'll help out in any way I can, but don't ask me to blindly trust any of you, because I can't."

"Amy," Yuki said from the end of the table, "I think I know what you're feeling. My team in junior high didn't want me either. My game was so much better than theirs, winning the MVP award, they became jealous, and started tormenting me. I was so upset by their harassment I tried to kill myself. I was so distrusting of people I barely spoke, but the support and compassion this team showed me, gave me back my life. Do you know what they said to me? 'We're your teammates, and as long as your part of this team, you'll never be alone.' We won't betray you, Amy."

"We all stand by each other, Amy." Kanako added. "We needed to, to get through last year. Please believe in us."

"They all supported me even though I was a terrible catcher." Mao said with a gentle smile. "That support gave me the determination I needed to continue. I really want to catch for you Amy, but we have to be able to trust each other before I get behind the plate."

"If anyone deserved to be abandoned by them, it would have been me." Yoko said looking down at the table. "I lied to the coach about how good I was, and I'd never even held a baseball. I would run away from fly balls, and I was always sneaking away from practice. Seira gives me a hard time, but that's because I'm such an airhead. Over the past year, we've become almost like a family, sharing good times and bad. Don't you want to be part of that too?"

"I want that more than anything," Amy said, playing with a piece of crust on her plate, "but I can't just snap my fingers and make my feelings change."

"I was injured, and in the hospital last year." Ryo said, staring intently at Amy. "These guys drove a long way, on their own, just to be with me. Izumi even walked through a downpour when the road was blocked. Would someone who was untrustworthy be willing to make a sacrifice like that? It hurts that you feel that way Amy, but we'll still stand by you until we've earned your trust. That's what true teammates do for each other."

"Was that when you almost died? Ms. Himuro told me about that. It's good to know they were there for you Ryo. Someday I hope I can trust you all like that, but I'm still the new girl in town. Yuki, thanks for telling me your story. It took courage to share something like that with a stranger. I will tell you that my experiences were similar, but I'm not ready to share the details with you yet. It still hurts too much."

"Amy," Emma said warmly, laying her hand on Amy's. "If you ever need to talk, and feel you can't share it with your teammates, come see me. Lord knows I done it enough for Seira. I promise I won't judge you."

"What do you think I should do mom?"

Kimiko smiling gently, said, "That's for you to decide, honey. You're old enough to make that decision. One thing I want you to remember though is that I'm proud that you're my daughter, and no matter what you decide, I'll still love you."

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Looking around the table, she smiled weakly and said, "I'm sorry, guys, but you'll have to be patient with me. I'm just not ready to tell you yet. You're all great, and if we'd met last year, things probably would have been different. Please don't think badly of me."

"Amy, I'm sorry." Izumi said contritely. "If I'd known you had come here to get away from a bad situation, I wouldn't have pressed the issue. I'm with Ryo, I'll stand by you until that day you can confide in us."

"Thanks Izumi, that makes me feel a little better." She said, a tear forming in the corner of her eye, "You guys really are great."

"As a gesture of friendship," Izumi continued, "I'd like to invite you to spend the night at my place. We can watch a movie, listen to music, whatever you want to do."

"That sounds like fun. Is it ok with you mom?"

"Sure, go have some fun. But remember, you still have entrance exams in the morning, so don't stay up too late,

"Yuki, your schoolbag and uniform are still in my room, why don't you come too? You and Amy can share the foldout in the sofa."

"Sure, then Amy and I can talk a little more."

"Well," Nene said standing, "This has been fun, but I need to start gathering dishes if they're going to get washed."

Ryo stood and said, "It won't take long at all if we all pitch in. Let's get some more soapy water and help our manager who always does her best for us.

The girls scrambled, and finished clearing the table quickly. Even Hikaru helped with the dishes, although not without a little grumbling. When they had finished, Sebastian gathered everything back into its proper case, and carried them out.

"Thank you everyone. That was so sweet of you to help me like that. I am truly blessed to be manager of this team." Nene said bowing.

"It's about time we did something to help you out Nene. You're always giving one hundred percent for the team." Koharu said smiling. "If all the rich girls acted like you, school would be a lot more fun."

Kimiko walked up with Emma, "We're going to go catch up some more. You girls be safe going home." Then with a wave, they left.

The owner came up, and thanked them again for coming.

"Oh my gosh!" Ryo said excitedly, "The bill! We haven't paid yet!"

"Tell you what girls. Being you brought your own tableware, washed the dishes when you were done, and helped boost my confidence in my pizza, it's my treat."

"Are you sure?" Nene said holding her credit card.

"Yes, you've been good customers in the past. Let's call it my welcoming present to our young American guest."

"Thank you, sir." They said in unison, bowing, and then walking out the door. Saying their goodbyes, everyone went their separate ways.

-

Corey sat slouched on a park bench, looking up at the sky. Dark gray clouds were rolling in from the southwest. 'Looks like rain,' He thought, 'perfect weather for the way I'm feeling. Why did she have to do that? I've been friendly, respectful, and genuine in everything I've done with her. Why did she have to embarrass me like that, and why can't I get her face out of my mind? Corey, she's going to break your heart if you're not careful. I wish dad were here. He straightened _me_ out; I sure could use his advice. Maybe I should go talk to grandpa.' He felt someone tapping his leg, interrupting his inner monologue. Looking down, he saw a little girl standing there. "Good evening, what can I do for you?" He said smiling as he sat up.

"Hey, how'd you get so big?" she said looking at him wide-eyed.

"My daddy is really big. So I had to grow to keep up with him. Where's you're mother?"

"She's back there." She said, pointing.

Looking in the direction, Corey saw a very pregnant young woman approaching. "Good evening ma'am." He said standing, and giving a small bow.

"Good evening, I hope my daughter isn't bothering you. She bolted the minute she saw you. We don't get many tourists in this part of Tokyo."

"It's fine. Actually, it's a nice distraction. I was feeling a little depressed." Squatting down to her level, he asked, "Hi, I'm Corey. What's you're name? I bet it's a pretty one."

"Kimiko." She said shyly.

"Eh? Really? That's my mother's name too. We're here visiting her parents, all the way from America."

"Where's that?" she said, her curiosity overcoming her shyness.

"Way on the other side of the ocean. Have you been to the ocean? It's beautiful."

"Mama said I was too little last year, but now I'm four," she said holding up four fingers, "and this summer we can go."

"That'll be nice. It looks like you're going to have a little brother or sister soon. Are you excited?"

"Yeah! Mama says it's a sister, so now we can play dress-up, and have tea parties."

"She won't be able to do those things right away. Your mama's going to need you to be a good girl because she's going to be really busy taking care of the baby. But you're a big girl; you'll help your mama take care of her, right? When your sister gets older, you'll have to look out for her, and show her how to do stuff. It's a lot of work. Can you do it?"

"That doesn't sound very fun. Are you sure I have to do that?"

"Yup, I know because I had to do that for my little sister. She'll be coming to school here next year, so you might see her sometime. She's really tall too."

"Wow." Looking over Corey's shoulder, she said, "Is that her? She has red hair just like yours."

Corey looked behind him to see Seira standing there. Rising to his feet, he said, "No, she's not my sister; I'm not sure what she is to me."

"She sure is pretty." Kimiko said innocently, "You should ask her to be your girlfriend."

Her mother took her hand, saying, "Come on, Kimiko, let's get home before it rains. I'm sorry, please excuse her."

"It's fine. I was thinking the same thing myself. Goodbye Kimiko, take care of your little sister."

"Bye-bye, big brother Corey." She said waving as they walked away.

Turning to Seira, he said, "How'd you find me?"

"I asked people if they'd seen a really big guy with red hair, and they pointed me this way. You'll never get lost in the crowd Corey." She said with a nervous grin.

"Did you chase me down for round two?" He said rudely.

"Don't be like that!" She said, looking away, a pained expression on her face, "I came to apologize for hitting you. Can't we start over?"

"Why should I? What guarantee can you give me that the next time I trust you, you won't catch me off guard again?"

"I never meant to embarrass you. I told you that before. You were right, I looked around too see if everybody had heard, but only because I was so proud a nice guy like you actually cared about me, I wanted them to know it too. I'm so sorry that things got out of hand. I don't _like_ getting angry, it just happens." She took a step closer, "Corey, I want to spend time with you. I have fun when were together. Your so calm all the time, I'm hoping you'll rub off on me a little."

Corey stood there, just looking at her. Finally, sighing, he sat back down on the bench. "I guess I overreacted a little back there, didn't I? I just assumed you were putting me on the spot."

Sitting down next to him, she leaned against him saying quietly, "I'm the biggest misfit in that school. A day doesn't go by that one, of those spoiled princesses, doesn't point at me and whisper something to her friend. If it wasn't for the guys on the team, I think I would have put one of them in the hospital by now. How could I treat someone like that, knowing how much it hurts?"

"Seira, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was like that. The group of girls Amy and I met were really friendly, even excited about Amy being there."

"That's because they don't know your background. When they find out Amy is a farmer's daughter, they'll give her the cold shoulder too."

"That sucks. She came here to get away from intolerance, only to find it again."

"What do you mean? What happened to her?" She said sliding forward and turning to face him.

"I think Amy should be the one to tell you. It's not my place."

"Well, ok, I guess it really doesn't change things."

"Big brother! Help, big brother!" Kimiko came running up to the bench.

"Kimiko! What's wrong? Where's your mom?"

"Mama's sick! She made a scary sound, and fell down. I'm scared, big brother. Help my mama."

"Take us to her, Kimiko. Let's go help her.

She took Corey's hand, and pulled him down the walk. They soon saw her mother, lying on the ground with her knees up, leaning against a tree. When they reached her, Corey knelt down and said quietly, "Is it time?"

"Yes, she's two weeks early. My water's broke, and contractions have started"

Looking up at the sky, which had become ominous, Corey stood and turned to Seira saying. "I need you to run to the police box by the corner, and ask them to call an ambulance. I'll follow, carrying her." Leaning over, he said to Kimiko, who was crying, "Your mama's going to be ok. Your sister's coming, and she's just letting your mama know it. Kimiko, this is Seira. She's going to call an ambulance to take your mama to the doctor so he can help her. She's really fast; I bet she could give you a great piggyback ride. Do you think you'd like that?"

Seira squatted down, saying. "I never gave any one a piggyback ride Kimiko, can you show me how?"

"Yeah, my daddy gives me rides all the time." She said crawling on Seira's back and wrapping her arms around her neck.

Seira grabbed her legs, and standing, said, "Hurry. That rains not going to hold off much longer. Ok, Kimiko, hang on." Then she turned and was gone.

Corey could hear Kimiko's excited squeals as they went. He then gently lifted the woman in his arms. "Let's get you to a little more comfortable spot. It wouldn't do you or your baby any good to get caught in the rain. I'm sorry, I know this isn't too much fun being carried like this, but it's the quickest way."

"Thank you Corey, you and your girlfriend are being so kind. You even distracted Kimiko. I was worried she'd have to watch her sister be born in a park."

Corey blushed lightly. He was surprised that this woman assumed Seira was his girlfriend, but he decided not to correct her. "I'm just glad we were here." Then, looking at he sky again, he quickened his pace.

A policeman held the door as Corey entered the police box. The rain started as he set her down in a chair.

"Mama!" Kimiko cried from Seira's lap when she saw her. "Seira ran so fast, the wind blew her hair straight out! It was so much fun, can we do that again sometime?"

"That's up to Seira, honey. You'll have to ask her."

Smiling, Seira gave her a quick hug, saying, "Sure Kimiko, just not tonight." Kimiko then got up and went over to stand by her mother.

A policeman brought a blanket and put it around the woman. Turning to Corey, he said, "The ambulance is on its way. It should be here in less than ten minutes. Good job on getting her here before the rain."

"Sure." He said tiredly, "She felt so light when I first picked her up too." He said massaging his arms.

Seeing this, Seira got up from her chair and said, "Corey, come sit down. Let me do that."

"You sprinted all the way, and with Kimiko on your back. I'm sure you're tired too. I can't take your seat."

"I'm conditioned for running, it's not too bad. You just carried a sixty-five kilo adult three hundred meters. I insist." She said firmly.

Rather than cause a scene, Corey consented and sat down. Seira kneeled next to him and began kneading the muscles in his arm. "That feels nice." He said softly.

Seira blushed and said, "Be quiet. I'm nervous enough without you flirting with me."

Corey smiled saying "Sure, not another word." Then he silently watched her, wondering how he had gotten so lucky that this girl, no, this woman, had come into his life.

-

The rain soaked the girls as they hurried towards Izumi's house.

"I can't believe how the weather changed so quickly." Amy said her arms crossed in front of her. "The sky was clear when we went in."

"It's because were by the ocean." Izumi said huddling in her light jacket. "Tropical storms can pop up any time, but it's worse in the spring. Wait until the typhoon season starts."

"Hey babe, you're looking pretty miserable, how about we find a room and dry each other off?" They heard a voice say. Looking up, they saw the group of young men walk out of an alley, blocking the sidewalk.

"Not you morons again. Look, we don't have time to waste on you. We're freezing, and need to get home." Izumi said as she pushed one of them aside.

She was surprised when he grabbed her arm, holding her in a strong grip.

"Not so fast, babe. We're cold too; let's make some heat together." He said his mouth next to her ear.

"Let her go!" Amy said angrily. "Who do you think you are, grabbing her like that?

The leader walked over to her looking her up and down, saying, "Who are you, her lover? A bitch as big as you has got to be a dyke, or are you jealous? What do you say; do you want to give a real man a try for a change? Where you from? Your accent says you're not from around here."

"You'll never know. Now let her go, before I get violent."

The leader laughed, looking back at his crew, he said, "Watch out! The dyke's going to get violent." Walking up to her, he reached to grab her arm too, "I'm shaking in my boots. Now let's get down to some serious grinding."

He never saw the blow come as Amy struck him with the heel of her hand across his nose. Blood spurting, he staggered back holding his hand to his face. "Sonnuva, she broke my nose. Mess this bitch up!"

Taking a defensive stance, Amy prepared for the onslaught. "None of you will touch me or my friends as long as I'm standing." One of the crew charged her, throwing a punch with his right hand. Amy swept his hand to her right, and then brought her knee up into his stomach, doubling him over. She then brought her elbow down onto the back of his head, dropping him to the ground. The next attacker came at her more slowly, throwing jabs. Amy ducked them, dancing away. Frustrated, he lunged at her waist, trying to wrap her in a bear hug. Amy leapt back, and planting her left foot, drove her knee up into his chin. He fell rolling in pain.

"What's wrong with you? She's just one girl. How can you be having so much trouble?" The leader said wiping blood on his jacket sleeve.

One of the crew, looking around, spotted a piece of pipe sticking out of a trashcan in the alley. Running around the fight, he grabbed it. Turning around, he slowly crept up on Amy.

Yuki, who had been frozen in fear, saw this happening. As he got close enough to strike, she ran towards Amy crying, "Look out!" Jumping to knock Amy down away from the blow aimed at her head, Yuki caught it in the middle of her back. They fell together in a heap. Shaken, but aware, Amy quickly untangled herself, prepared for another attack, but the crew stood there, looking shocked. Izumi, who had been released when the fight started, ran to Yuki, who was lying still."

"You idiot!" The leader yelled, "You took down the wrong girl! This whole thing just blew up in our faces. Let's go!"

"Yuki! Can you hear me?" Izumi said laying her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Moaning, Yuki stirred. "Ow! That hurts!"

"You're a hero Yuki." Amy said kneeling down by her. "You saved me from getting my head caved in. Thank you."

"Izumi!" Yuki said, panic in her voice, "Something's wrong. I can't move my legs!"


	8. One Wild and Crazy Night

One wild and crazy night

"Yuki! Calm down!" Izumi said firmly. "You're going to make your injury worse! Remember the first aid class we took. 'If there is a chance of spinal injury, don't move the victim unless absolutely necessary.' I know it's not very comfortable lying on your stomach, but please put up with it. There's always a chance this isn't permanent. We'll get you help, but you've got to remain still."

"Ok, I understand. Izumi, I'm scared. What if I can't walk again? I don't want to live my life in a wheelchair."

"Be positive, tell yourself, 'I won't live my life in a wheelchair.' Yuki, you told me you wanted to be more confident, well here's your chance."

"Alright, I'll try."

Izumi grabbed her purse. Noticing a large footprint on the side, her stomach knotted. Reaching in, she pulled out her cell phone, both pieces of it. "Oh, wonderful."

"You guys, I'm cold. Hurry and get help."

"She may be starting to go into shock. Amy let me have you sweatshirt." She said taking off her jacket. "We need to keep her warm."

"Sure," Amy said peeling it off, and handing it to Izumi. "I'll go for help if you want to stay with her."

"Amy! I didn't know you only had the sweatshirt. You can't run down the street in just your bra!"

"It's alright. I used to go jogging in a sports bra back home all the time. It's not like I have all that much to show off anyway. Don't worry about me, Yuki's more important."

"Sure," Izumi said nodding. "There's a police box a little further down from here. It's just before the park."

"Ok," she said rising to her feet. "I'll be back as quick as I can. Yuki, you don't know how sorry I am this happened, but I promise, I'll do everything I can to help you through this." Then she turned and ran off into the rain.

"Izumi? Did Amy do the right thing standing up to those guys?"

"I'm not sure. They definitely had more in mind this time than buying us a drink."

"She really was amazing. I wonder where she learned to fight like that?" Yuki said, her voice unsteady.

"Just another piece of the puzzle that's Amy Watson." Then looking down the street, she whispered, "Hurry Amy."

-

Corey and Seira stood under the awning over the police box doorway, watching as the woman was helped into the ambulance. Kimiko waved as she climbed in behind her. "Bye big brother Corey, bye big sister Seira, thank you for helping my mama!"

"Bye-bye, Kimiko, you be a good girl for your mama!" Seira called waving back. Then noticing Corey looking at her, smirking, she said, "What? She's four."

"It's not that. You had fun giving her that piggyback ride didn't you? I bet you never thought anyone would call you big sister, huh?"

"She a good kid, really well behaved. Yeah, I kind of enjoyed that. I hope her mom will be ok." Then blushing lightly, she added, "You know, you looked pretty cool carrying her in like that, almost heroic."

"Yeah? Does that mean you'd like me to carry you like that sometime?" He asked, turning to face her.

"That depends, do I need to be pregnant?" she said glancing sideways at him.

"Well, I'd probably have more fun if you weren't."

"So, how are you feeling? Are your arms still sore?"

"They're still tired, yeah. Are you offering another massage?"

"I'm sorry, one session per customer per visit." She said formally, bowing, "Please come back another time."

"That's alright, I just need a hot shower, and a good night's sleep." Looking down the street, he squinted at something in the rain. "Amy?"

Amy ran up to them, panting, trying to catch her breath. Holding on to Corey, she gasped out, "Yuki…fight… injured…ambulance."

"What?" Seira gasped, "Yuki's hurt? Where is she? How bad is she hurt?" Turning, she ran into the police box. "Hey, we need another ambulance, one of my friends got hurt in a fight."

The policeman at the desk grabbed his radio, requesting an ambulance, and then grabbed a large bright orange bag from under the desk. "I have our first responder kit. Let's go!"

The other officer held up his hand, saying, "Let's get some more details before you run off. You need to analyze the situation before you can determine the proper course of action."

"Yes sir." He replied.

Seira stepped out of the doorway as Corey led Amy in and set her down in a chair. "You got your wind back? Now, tell us what happened."

"Yuki, Izumi and I were going to Izumi's house, when we were stopped by this group of guys. There were six of them, all in their early twenties. They grabbed Izumi, and one was grabbing for me, so I punched him in the nose. I thought if I could get them fighting me, they would leave Yuki and Izumi alone. I was doing ok, when…" She paused as tears filled her eyes, "Oh Corey, I screwed up, I let one of them get behind me. He was coming at me with a piece of pipe, and Yuki jumped into the way to save me. He broke her back Corey! She can't move her legs, and it's all my fault!"

Corey's face became grim, while Seira fell back against the wall, stunned.

The policeman squatted down in front of her, placing a hand on her knee. "It'll be alright miss, try and calm down. The ambulance is on the way. Are those men still there? Is your friend still in danger?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "they all ran after she got hurt. The one guy who seemed to call the shots got real pissed at the one who hit her. It's weird, they were all about kicking my ass, but the minute Yuki got hurt, all the fight went out of them. He said something about it blowing up in their faces. Izumi is still with her. Do you have a blanket, or a poncho? Izumi thought she was starting to go into shock. That's what happened to my sweatshirt."

"Everything is in that bag. So where is she miss?" He said standing. "Officer Watanabe will go there immediately."

"I'll take you there. She two blocks from here." She said rising from her chair.

"Here miss." The younger officer said as he handed her a police issue sweatshirt. "We don't need you getting pneumonia. We'll loan you a poncho as well."

"Thank you, do you have another one for Izumi? She gave Yuki her jacket, so I'm sure she's soaked by now."

"We have enough for all of you girls. Unfortunately, we don't have one big enough for you sir."

"One moment." The other officer said. "I have an idea." Opening a closet door, he took out a large trash bag. "We used these for cleaning up after the New Year." Taking his pocketknife, he cut an opening in the end. Handing it to Corey, he said, "It's not pretty, but it'll keep most of the rain off."

'Thank you, that's very thoughtful." He said giving a slight bow.

Ponchos were given to Amy and Seira, and then they all ran out the door, racing into the rain.

-

"Are you still cold, Yuki?" Izumi said hugging herself.

"Not so much since you and Amy covered me. How about you? You don't have your jacket, you must be cold." she said, her voice barely audible.

"I'll be fine. You just worry about yourself."

"Izumi, what's going to happen to me? If I can't play baseball, they'll take away my scholarship. I won't be able to go to Kisuragi anymore. I won't be able to stay with you guys, and I'll be alone again."

"I'll talk to my mother, and we'll discuss what we can do. Yuki, I want you to remember something. When Ryo told you you'd never be alone as long as you were part of the team, she didn't just mean until we graduated. I'm sure I'm speaking for all the girls when I say that we will be a team until the day we die. So don't worry about being alone Yuki, we won't let that happen."

Yuki began crying softly, "Thank you, Izumi. It makes me feel better to hear you say that."

"Hey, don't cry, you might aggravate your injury. I thought you were going to be strong about all this." She said laying a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I'm going to be strong. Do you think Amy's made it to the police?"

"I'm sure she'll be back any time now." Then, chuckling, she added, "I know I wouldn't want to be the one to try and stop her."

-

The group entered the karaoke booth, and sat down. They had split up after the fight to avoid standing out, and arranged to meet here later. The leader took a look out the door, before closing and locking it. He then turned, and glaring at his crew said, "You guys are pathetic. Not only didn't you take down that Yankee piece of trash, you hurt an innocent daughter of Japan. We all heard the bones break; she'll be lucky if she can manage to shit right. Who told you to use a weapon anyway? Grown men getting their asses handed to them by a fifteen-year old girl."

"Don't start with that anti-foreign militant crap. I was in this for the money. It sucks to be that girl, but I'm more upset by that bitch slapping us around like that. I didn't see you jump back in there after she broke your nose Toru, so don't start laying into us. She wasn't just a fifteen-year old girl, somebody taught her how to fight to win. There was no hesitation in her. Hey, Kino, how's the head?"

"Still spinning, I think she gave me a concussion with that elbow of hers."

"Dude, the look she gave me when we were fighting; ice cold. I'm lucky she didn't break my jaw."

"What happened to Kosuke?" Toru asked.

"He went to the E.R. She broke his collarbone."

"Yeah! That was a wicked move! She brushed aside his punch with her left, and then slammed the edge of her right fist down on his collarbone. He couldn't use his arm after that."

"So what're we going to do Toru? That guy that hired you isn't going to be happy we screwed up. He's not going to come up with the other half of the money he promised, is he?"

"He's supposed to call me at nine. I say screw the rest of the money; I'll do this for free. That bitch is finished."

"Yeah? How is it going to be different this time?"

"I'm getting Akira."

"That monster? She won't stand a chance. Sweet!"

-

"She's just around that corner." Amy said as they ran.

"Alright," the policeman said, "I want all of you to stay here. This is a crime scene. I want to try and preserve it, and it will be a lot more difficult if you are all wandering around in there." Then continuing alone, he radioed in his location. Carefully making his way over to Yuki, he held out the poncho to Izumi. "Here miss, put this on, and go join your friends. I'll stay with her until the ambulance arrives."

Izumi looked up, her hair plastered to her head from the rain, and said, "I'm not leaving her. She's scared, and I promised I wouldn't leave her alone." Then her eyes opened in recognition, "You're the policeman from this afternoon!" The emotions she'd been holding in, trying to be strong for Yuki, came pouring out. With tears in her eyes, she said, "It was that same bunch from before! _They_ hurt her. She's an athlete and they took that away from her. Why did this happen? She never even thought of hurting anyone. It's not fair!" Then her face became fierce, "You've got to make them pay!"

"You're right, they should pay for this. Not just for hurting her, but for assaulting you girls in the first place. She's not the only victim here. I need you to leave the area. A forensic team will be coming here, looking for clues to their identity, and you could be accidentally destroying evidence. Please take the poncho, and carefully join your friends." He handed it to her with a look on his face that told Izumi he would bear no more arguments. "I will be extremely careful with her, so don't worry."

Taking the poncho, she stood up and put it on. Reaching down, she picked up her purse, and turned to leave.

"Miss! Wait!" The policeman said, holding out his hand. "Is that footprint from tonight?"

"Yes, they stepped on it during the fight. They broke my cell phone in the process. Why?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to take that for evidence. If we can match that print to one of the suspects shoes, it may place him at the scene."

"Sure!" She said, "I'll just take my wallet, and you can have it!"

Handing him the purse, she walked wearily to the others, making sure she didn't step on anything. Seira took her into her arms, hugging her gently. "Izumi, you're freezing! We need to get you warmed up!"

She looked at her through tired eyes "I'll be okay, let's wait until the ambulance arrives, then we'll go tell my mother about what happened."

They watched as the policeman got down on his knees, and opening up the bag, pulled on latex gloves. Then leaning down, he met Yuki's gaze. "Hello again. I'm sorry were meeting under these circumstances. I'm Officer Watanabe, What's your name?

"Yuki, Yuki Azuma."

"I'm aware of your injury, and I'm going to try to make you a little more comfortable until the ambulance arrives." Taking her wrist he checked her pulse. "Are you having any trouble breathing?"

"Maybe a little." She said in a whisper.

"I'm going to give you some oxygen, it'll help offset some of the effects of the trauma you received." Taking a small cylinder out of the bag, he looped the hose around her head, and put it in her nose. He then took out a reflective blanket, and replaced the wet clothes that were covering her. "You have some good friends. They sacrificed their comfort to help you. Don't be concerned, I'm just going to do a preliminary evaluation of your condition." Taking a flashlight, he bent down by her face again and flashed it in her eyes, "Pupils even and reactive, good. Now I'm going to check your legs. You let me know if you feel anything." Taking off her shoes, he poked the soles of her feet with a pen.

"Oh!" Yuki said, "I felt that!"

"That's promising. You may get back movement, Miss Azuma. Now we just need to wait. It shouldn't be too much longer before the ambulance arrives."

The next ten minutes were complete chaos. Police, emergency personnel, and four tired teenagers, danced around each other. They watched as the ambulance crew carefully rolled Yuki over, and secured her to a wooden stretcher board. They lashed her head, shoulders, waist, and legs down tightly, so there was no chance of accidentally moving her the wrong way. The ambulance crew, assisted by two policemen, carried her to the gurney outside the police tape. As they were securing the board, Izumi went over to her. The others looked over her shoulder.

"We'll be coming to see you as soon as we can. We need to let the rest of the team know what happened. Be brave Yuki, I know you can."

"Ok, I'll be waiting. Don't take too long."

"What hospital are you taking her to?" she asked the attendant.

"University of Tokyo, they're close, and have the equipment to evaluate her condition."

Stepping back, they watched them load her into the ambulance and drive away, sirens blaring.

The policeman in charge walked up and said, "They'll need to contact her parents. Do any of you have the number?"

"My mother has it on her computer, I'll ask her to contact them. We'll also bring it to the hospital when we go."

"Good, we have your statements, and your description of the culprits, so I think we can let you leave. Miss, you look exhausted. Let me have someone drive you all home."

"Sure, that would be nice." Then her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed. Acting quickly, Corey's caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Izumi!" Seira cried. "Oh my god! What the hell is going on tonight?"

"Seira, relax." Corey said checking Izumi's pulse. Then picking her up continued. "She's just worn out. She kept pushing until her body gave out. Let's get her out of the rain, and warm her up."

The officer led them to a van, and held the door while the girls climbed in the back row. Corey set Izumi on the middle seat, and then climbed in beside her. Seira gave the driver Izumi's address, and they were off.

"How are you doing Amy?" Seira asked softly.

"I'm tired and cold, but I'll survive. Ahhh! I was such an idiot letting that guy sneak up on me like that. I owe Yuki my life, and I can't do anything to help her."

"Amy, don't be too hard on yourself. It was six on one, in an open area. You couldn't guard your back. You also had two other people you were trying to protect, so your focus was split. Bad guys aren't going to just line up and take you on one by one. I wish I had been there to help. Yuki would probably still be standing" Corey said as he held Izumi in his lap, rubbing her arms, trying to warm her.

"I guess you're right. God! I wish I had that bleach blonde weasel in front of me! Thinking I would let him use me like that!"

"I know how you feel," Seira said, "I had guys approach me like that when I was hanging out in bars. They wouldn't take no for an answer, so I had to set them straight." She cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

Amy grinned, "Too bad you weren't there Seira, we could have wiped the street with them."

"You know it! The two baddest babes in Tokyo, kicking ass!" She said holding her fist in front of her.

"Kisuragi's own Dirty Pair!" Amy said imitating her.

"Hell yeah, we got a redhead and a brunette, give us the big guns, and bring on the bad guys."

The officer driving the van cleared his throat, and scowled at them in the rear view mirror.

"Must you make so much noise?" Izumi said groggily.

"Izumi, you're awake!" Seira said leaning over the seat. "That's great!"

"Here I am resting in the arms of a good looking guy, and I can't enjoy it because you're making such a racket." She said looking at Seira with a teasing grin. "This really is quite comfortable Seira, you should try it sometime."

"That's ok Izumi. It's your turn. You can borrow him for now."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here. Don't make decisions for me like that." Then, looking down he asked, "How are you doing, Izumi?"

"I'm cold, tired, and angry. The sweetest girl on the team may never get to play again. Why did they do that, Corey?"

"A lot of men are pigs, Izumi. They think women are there only for their gratification. If the gal fights back, they get mad. It's like that in the States too."

"So why did you turn out different? I can't imagine you doing something like that." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Because of my dad. I was a hell raiser when I was younger. I'd sneak out of the house and go run with a gang in New York City. That's why dad quit his job and moved us to Michigan. I thank God he did that. I would probably be dead if he hadn't."

"I can't believe you were in a gang!" Seira said, surprised. "You're the most considerate guy I've ever met."

"All because of mom and dad. They were so patient, and after all the heartache I put them through."

"If your mom is such a saint, why are you interested in me?" Seira asked resting her cheek on the seat back. "I'm about as far from that as you can get."

"You're mysterious, Seira." He said, meeting her gaze. "One minute you're ripping into someone, the next you're amazingly gentle and repentant. I never met anyone like you. When you slapped me in the pizza shop tonight, I felt so lost. I felt confused, hurt, and sure I had permanently damaged our relationship. Then you show up in the park, your heart in your hand, and I fell for you all over again. I don't know if this is really love or not, I just know I want you to be part of my life."

"You've definitely changed Seira." Izumi said gently. "I've noticed that you're a lot less angry and sarcastic since Amy and Corey have come."

"I guess I needed someone to make me want to change." She said blushing lightly.

"I hate to interrupt this tender moment, but were here." The officer said, pulling through the gate.

"Whoa!" Amy said looking out the window. "I knew you had money, Izumi, but this place is incredible. It must take up the whole block!"

"Don't exaggerate Amy." Izumi said climbing off Corey's lap. "It's not nearly that large. Still, responsibility does come with privileges."

The van pulled up to the front walkway, and the four of them got out. Izumi was still a little unsteady, so Corey supported her elbow. "Thank you for driving us." She said through the door window. "If you'll wait a moment, we'll return the ponchos." The girls quickly removed them, and put them in the back.

"Do you need the sweatshirt back right now?" Amy asked, starting to take it off. "I really don't want to go into the chairman's house wearing only my bra."

"No! You can bring it back later. Propriety comes before property. You kids get some rest; it's been a rough evening. Goodbye."

They watched as the taillights disappeared through the gate before turning around and climbing the steps to the front door. Walking in, they saw Ms. Himuro standing in the entryway. "I heard the van. The police? Izumi, what happened? You're so late, and soaked to the skin. You all look exhausted, come in, please."

"Mother! It's terrible, Yuki's in the hospital with a broken back! She might not be able to walk again!" Izumi said rushing to her.

Wrapping her daughter in a protective embrace, she said, "Oh Izumi, what dreadful news. She's such a sweet girl. She's finally overcome her depression, only to have this thrust on her. This is terrible. Are you all right? Your skin feels like ice."

"I wouldn't leave her mother. She's my teammate; I couldn't abandon her just because I was a little uncomfortable. Amy ran for help while I sat with her."

"That was very noble of you Izumi. I'm proud of both of you. Let's sit down everyone, and you can tell me the details."

They proceeded to a central room filled with elegant furnishings. Izumi and Ms. Himuro sat down on a settee, while the others stood looking uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" Ms Himuro asked.

Seira spoke up, "Um, our clothes are a mess. We don't want to get your furniture dirty."

"Thank you for your concern, but I insist, please."

So they sat down and proceeded to relate the details of their tragic evening.

"You have had a trying evening, that's for certain." Ms. Himuro said standing up. " I will contact Miss Azuma's parents. Why don't you all get cleaned up? Corey, give Mr. Yamagida your size, and he will get some dry clothing for you. Amy, you do the same. I doubt neither Izumi nor I have anything that would fit you." Then her face softened and added, "Please fell free to spend the night. I doubt Yuki will be receiving visitors very soon, so get some rest."

"We need to call the rest of the team first." Izumi said standing with a groan.

"Izumi, you and Amy are nearly wiped out." Seira said rising from her seat, "You two go take a bath, while I call the team. I'll run the water for you."

"Corey, there's a shower in the guest room, feel free to use it." Izumi said looking at him warmly. "And Corey? Thank you for taking care of me."

"Any time. Well, see you all in a little bit. Amy, I'll give Mr. Yamagida your size, so just concentrate on relaxing, ok?"

"Thanks Corey, I appreciate it."

The girls moved to Izumi's room, while Mr. Yamagida showed Corey to the guest room. "Wow," he said when he entered, "This isn't a room; it's its own house!" The main room was ten meters square, with a small kitchen area. A sofa group and a big screen TV filled one corner. The other corner had everything needed for a successful home office. The attached bath had a shower and a large soaking tub, and the bedroom held a king size bed with a walk in closet. "Mr. Yamagida, have they ever considered taking on a boarder? They could charge a million a month for a room like this."

"The Himuro Group has yet to venture into property management. I don't believe Ms. Himuro would approve of leasing part of her own home."

"I'm sorry." Corey said, "I was being rhetorical."

"Of course." He replied, bowing. "I will be back in approximately fifteen minutes with your and Miss Watson's clothes. Please take as long as you need in the bath."

"Mr. Yamagida, please don't bow to me. I'm not important enough to be worthy of that kind of respect."

"The fact that you feel that way after caring for Miss Izumi, makes you so. Good evening Mr. Watson"

Walking into the bath, Corey turned on the shower, letting the water warm the room. Taking off his clothes he stepped in, letting the spray strip away the sweat and grime that seemed to permeate every pore. He was tired. He wanted to sleep for a day, but the girls would be expecting him. "Well guess I'd better get this done and get back out there."

-

Amy sat on the stool, holding a towel in front of her. Izumi was already soaking, a smile on her face. Opening her eyes, she looked at Amy and asked, "What's the matter? Get in here before you get chilled."

"Um, Izumi, I never shared a bath before. I'm a little shy about my body."

"This from someone who ran down the street in her bra? What happened to the girl who kicked bad guy ass earlier?"

"That's different. Running doesn't give someone a very good look, and I at least had my bra on. I just don't feel very feminine when I'm next to other girls."

"You shared showers, right? This isn't that much different. I'm your friend, I won't say anything."

"Yeah, but they were all farm girls, so they were used to seeing big arms and wide shoulders. Why do you think I always wear such loose fitting clothes?"

"Amy, were wasting time, get in here! Seira has a muscular body, and Mao is just plain big, so you won't stand out that much."

"Promise you won't laugh?" She said standing up. Taking a deep breath, she dropped the towel.

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" Looking her over, Izumi noticed a large bruise above her right knee. "Amy! What happened? Is that from the fight?"

"Yeah, I got it when I kneed that guy in the chin. It's a little sore, but it looks worse than it really is."

"You ran when that knee was injured? Are you trying to cripple yourself? What if you've damaged a tendon? Sit on the edge here and let me look at it."

"It's fine. I barely notice it. Well, here I come." Sticking her foot in, she let out a gasp, "Yeow, that's hot! Does this bath thing only have one temperature?"

"You'll get used to it. Your grandparents house doesn't have a bath?"

"We never use it. We're never here that long, so every minute counts. A shower was all we ever needed." She said sitting down next to the tub.

"I guess it's an American thing. No time to relax."

"You still knocking America? It has its good points. _AAAAAHH!!!_" Amy cried when the water hit her bruise. Tears in her eyes, she sat back on the edge and pulled her leg up, holding her knee, rocking in pain.

"I thought so, I can tell it's swollen from here. You were on an adrenaline high, first from the fight, then worrying about Yuki. You're going to see a doctor when we go to the hospital tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am" She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh and Amy? I think you have a wonderful body."

-

Seira hung up the phone, and breathed a sigh of relief. She had called the coach first, and he agreed to call everyone else. "I would've had to repeat all the details of what happened; I don't think I could have done it again without crying. I think I'll join those two in the bath." Walking into Izumi's bedroom, she heard Amy's scream. Panicking, she burst through the bathroom door, only to hear 'Amy, I think you have a wonderful body', and Amy sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. A million scenarios flashed through her head before she finally said, "Izumi! What did you do, molest her?"

"What are you talking about? Why would I do that?" Izumi said confused.

"Then why is Amy crying, and what was that scream?" She said storming up to the tub.

"Take a look at her knee, and I think you'll know."

Seeing the ugly purple mark Seira swallowed hard. "Ow! That looks painful. Sorry Izumi."

"That's alright, we're all a little on edge right now. Truth be known Seira, if I was going to touch anyone like that, it would be you." Seira stood stunned, unable to speak, until Izumi began laughing, pointing at her. "Oh that is so precious! I made Seira speechless! The girl who has a comeback in every situation left standing with her mouth open. Seira, we've known each other for almost a year, if I was gay I think you would have found out by now." Her laughter subsided, and she added, "Seriously Seira, I fought Ryo for Hiroki's affections, why would I suddenly like girls?"

"I'm sorry Izumi, I put two and two together, and got five. Forgive me?" She said her head bowed.

"Of course. The water's too hot for Amy's knee, why don't _you_ join me? I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"You got me, I'll be right in." She stripped off her clothes, quickly cleansed herself, and then wrapped her hair in a towel. Sinking into the water, she let out a contented sigh. "It's a shame about the knee Amy, nothing like a good soak after a bad day."

"That's ok, I didn't think it was that bad. I hope Mr. Yamagida gets back with those clothes soon, I'm getting a little chilly here."

"We can tell." Seira said pointing at Amy's chest.

"I have an idea. Amy, grab the stool and bring it here."

Amy hobbled over and picked it up. Bringing it back, she handed it to Izumi, "Here you are."

Izumi set the stool in the tub and said, "Amy, I want you to sit with your back to the tub." When Amy complied, she continued, "Now you're going to lean back, and Seira and I will carry you to the stool. You'll be able to soak, while we keep your leg out of the water."

"Do you really think it will work? You aren't in the best shape Izumi, and I'm no petite little girl."

"We can do this. Are you ready Seira?"

"You bet, Welcome to heaven Amy."

Amy scooted her body back so her butt was at the edge of the tub. Then closing her eyes, she tentatively leaned back into their waiting arms.

Holding her in the middle of the back, and under her knees, they set her down on the stool with her shoulders against the far side of the tub. Seira held her knee out of the water, as Izumi moved around so that Amy could rest her leg on her shoulder.

"Izumi," Amy said, tears forming again, "This feels _so_ good. Thank you for doing this. You didn't need to."

"So I was supposed to sit here warm and comfortable while you sat there shivering? What kind of host would I be if I did that?"

Seira moved next to her and said, "Izumi let me do that. You've had a lot rougher day than I have. You sit back and relax."

"You guys," Amy said looking at the ceiling, "I had a sobering thought. What you just did for me, someone will have to do for Yuki, probably for the rest of her life."

They became silent, thinking about their friend, when a voice called through the door. "Miss Watson, I have your clothes. I will leave them on Miss Izumi's bed. I hope everything fits."

"Thank you, Mr. Yamagida. You're a wonderful man."

"Not at all. I was only doing my job. Sleep well, ladies."

"Mr. Yamagida, one moment please." Izumi called. "Would you bring an ice pack and an elastic bandage? Amy received a rather nasty bruise that will need some attention."

"Of course, Miss Izumi. Do you need more time in the bath, or should I bring it now?"

"I don't think Amy should stay in here too long, so please bring it now."

"Yes Miss Izumi, I will return shortly."

-

Corey sat on the sofa with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had the TV on watching a police drama, when a knock on the door drew his attention. Mr. Yamagida entered carrying a pile of clothes.

"Are you finished already Mr. Watson? I apologize for not returning sooner."

"That's fine Mr. Yamagida, I never take more than ten minute showers. You're back in the time you said you would, so don't worry."

"Have you tried the bath? It can be quite relaxing after a difficult day."

"I didn't think I had time. How are the girls doing?"

"They were all still in the bath when I dropped off your sister's clothes. Miss Izumi informed me that Miss Watson had sustained an injury in the course of the evening, and required an ice pack. If you will excuse me, I will retrieve one for her now."

"Amy's hurt? How badly?" Corey said, rising from seat and reaching for the clothes.

"I am uncertain. A gentleman does not enter a lady's bath, please excuse me."

"Of course," He said politely, "Thank you for getting these for me."

"You're welcome. Sleep well, Mr. Watson."

Corey quickly dressed, choosing a t-shirt and some lounge pants. "Nice. He knows my style." Then venturing through the door, he set off in search of Izumi's room.

-

Amy pulled the t-shirt over her head. It was a men's, which didn't surprise her. "I guess they don't have many big and tall girl boutiques in Tokyo." It covered her to the middle of her thigh, so she decided against the lounge pants for the time being. Lying on the couch with her leg up, Amy took the ice pack from Izumi, and placed it on her bruise. "How long should I keep this on?"

"Ten minutes or so, then off for five, then another ten. When you're done, we'll wrap it with the elastic to help support the area." Izumi, dressed in pajamas, sat on the couch adjacent to Amy's, while Seira, in a borrowed robe, sprawled on the one opposite. "You know, Yuki used my bath before going to the party. Those thugs accosted us while we were coming here from school. She was so upset; she could barely stand. She's so easily overwhelmed, will she survive this?"

"What does that mean?" Seira asked pointedly. "Do you think she'd try and kill herself again?"

"I don't know. It's a possibility, although a grim one."

"NO!" Amy exclaimed. "We won't let her. We need to be there for her, to lift her spirits when she's down. I'm responsible for her being like this. I'll take care of her; for the rest of my life if I have to."

"You sound like Hayakawa." Izumi said with a sad smile. "It'll be a lot of hard work. Oh! I forgot to ask my mother about her scholarship. Yuki was worried they would take it away."

"She's right." Seira said bleakly, "When we signed the papers, we agreed if we were unable to play, we would give up any rights to the scholarship. Not being able to walk is about as unable to play as you can get."

"Izumi," Amy asked quietly. "Does Yuki blame me for this? If she does, she may not want to see me tomorrow."

"She knows you didn't mean for her to get hurt Amy, but she questioned whether confronting those creeps was the right thing."

"I asked myself the same thing. If I hadn't, all three of us might be in the hospital, the victims of rape, or even dead. So I don't think there was a choice. I was going to protect my friends from being violated." She paused, and then said quietly, "Yuki should have let him hit me."

"Then you would be dead, and the two of us raped." Izumi said leaning forward. "You were only doing what any noble person would do. Try and protect those who are dear to you. Amy, it means a great deal that you put yourself in harm's way for me. It's horrible what happened to Yuki, but don't blame yourself. You didn't swing the pipe that broke her back, so don't let this undeserved guilt break yours."

"I wonder if your mom was able to get hold of her parents?" Amy asked repositioning the ice pack.

"Oh crap!" Seira said jumping up, "I forgot to call my dad to let him know where I am. He'll think I'm out on the streets again." Then retying her robe, she ran out the door."

"I always hate wearing that robe." Izumi commented, "It's pretty, but that sash never stays tied."

Seira hurried down the hall, retracing her steps toward the phone, when she heard someone playing the piano. Curiously, she peeked around the corner. Eyes closed with his brow furrowed in concentration, sat Corey. His hands moved confidently over the keys, filling the room with sound. Her eyes never leaving his face, she quietly made her way over, not wanting to disturb him. She succeeded, until she stubbed her toe on the leg of the piano. "OW! Damn, that hurt!" she said hopping in place, holding her injured foot.

"Seira! Are you all right? Sit down and let me take a look at it." He said rising from the bench.

She limped to a chair, and sitting down, leaned over to look at her foot. Corey knelt down in front of her, and inspecting the damage said, "It doesn't look too bad. It'll be sore for a while, but you won't lose the nail." Then looking up at her, he turned bright red. Redirecting his gaze away, he cleared his throat, and said, "Um, Seira, you're hanging out."

Distracted by the pain, Seira failed to notice her jumping around had undone the sash of her robe, exposing her breasts. With a squeak, she quickly wrapped the folds of the robe around her. "This is the last time I wear a silk robe!" She said, her face scarlet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your playing. That was nice."

"Mozart, piano concerto number 3, that's the only piece of classical music I know. I learned it for my recital when I was eleven. I usually don't get to play on a nice piano like this, so I couldn't resist. Can you believe they have a Bosendorfer?"

"Bo-sen-do-ru-fe-ru?" Seira said trying the unfamiliar name. "Is that good?"

"Yes, They're hand made, and very expensive. Professional pianists play them in concert halls around the world. The tone is unreal. Here, come sit down with me."

Joining him on the bench, she admired the high gloss of the finish. "It's beautiful. I can see my reflection in it."

"Each coat of lacquer is polished, and there are at least seven coats on here. Look at the detail on the casework. You couldn't get a piece of tissue paper in those joints. This is a work of art. All this meticulous attention to detail; however, is outshone by one thing, the sound." Plunking a single note, it rang through the room. "Can you hear that? No harmonics, no flatness, just the pure note."

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't know the difference. I'm not much into classical music." She said with a weak smile.

"You're right, I'm getting carried away. Would you like to hear me play something else?"

"What do you play back home?"

"Some buddies and I have a little garage band. We cover country and classic rock. Stuff like Alabama, Lone Star, CCR, The Eagles…"

"I've heard of them!" Seira said excitedly, "'Hoteru Cariforuniya', right?"

"That's the one." He said. "How about I play something that was written for piano? I like this one because I can identify with the guy struggling to make it in life; never realizing what really matters is having someone to love him. Then he began playing a soft, gentle melody before he began singing in a clear baritone.

'_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_

_You've been out riding fences for so long now_

_Oh you're a hard one, but I know that you got your reasons_

_These things that are pleasing you will hurt you somehow'_

Seira watched him play, his eyes closed again, putting his feelings into the song. She smiled as she put her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes to listen.

'_Don't you draw the Queen of diamonds, boy; she'll beat you if she's able_

_You know the Queen of hearts is always your best bet._

_Now it seems to me some fine things, have been laid upon your table_

_But you only want the ones that you can't get_

_Desperado, oh you ain't getting no younger,_

_This pain and this hunger, are driving you home_

_And freedom, oh freedom, that's just some people talking_

_Your prison is walking through this world all alone_

_Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime?_

_The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine_

_It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day_

_You're losing all the highs and lows_

_Ain't it funny how the feeling goes, away?_

_Desperado, why don't you come to you're senses?_

_Come down from your fences and open the gate_

_It may be raining, but there's a rainbow above you_

_You better let somebody love you before it's too late_

_Ooh, you better let somebody love you…before it's too late'_

When he had finished, he looked down at Seira, only to find she'd fallen asleep. Smiling, he thought 'So much for keeping her entertained.' Shaking her gently, he roused her. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up."

"Wha?" She said looking around, "Oh, I fell asleep! Corey, I'm sorry! That was rude of me. Your song wasn't boring, not at all. I …" She was silenced as Corey put his finger over her lips.

"It's ok. It's been a long day, and we're both tired. It's nearly ten thirty, I don't think anyone would blame us if we went to bed."

You're right," she said through a yawn. "Oh! I never called my dad! That's what I came out here for!"

"I should let mom know where I am too. The last she saw me was when I left the pizza shop."

Rising from the bench, they made their way from the room. "I'll show you where the phone is."

The phone was on a stand in an alcove off the main entrance. Seira called her father first, and then Corey his mother. Neither disclosed details about the events of the evening, not wanting their parents to worry. Corey hung up the phone, and turning to Seira said, "Now that that's out of the way, I suppose I should say good night. Oh, that's right, I came out here looking for Izumi's room. Mr. Yamagida said Amy was hurt, and I wanted to check on her. I saw that piano, and it completely slipped my mind"

"She'll be ok. She got a nasty bruise from the fight, but Izumi was treating it. You're a good brother, worrying about your sister like that." She said looking at him warmly.

"I'm the big brother, I'm supposed to do things like that. Amy's been through a lot this past year, and I want to be there for her."

"Still, you're a good man Corey Watson. Good night." Then stepping close, Seira stood on her tiptoes, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Turning to go, she was surprised when Corey gently grabbed her arm, and turned her around. Looking at him questioningly, she was taken back when he reached out and brushed her hair away from her face.

"So beautiful." He said softly, stroking the line of her jaw.

Seira felt a shudder run through her body at his touch. A longing was awakened in her, and she unconsciously moved toward him. Corey bent slowly down, his eyes closing.

'He's going to kiss me!' Seira thought, panicking. She put her hand on his chest, saying, "Corey wait, I'm not ready for this. Stop."

Looking confused, he pulled back and searched her face. Seeing the fear in her eyes, his face softened, and he said, "Sorry, I guess I misread the signals. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. I can wait."

"Thanks Corey. I'm not saying it will never happen, just not yet." She hugged him, laying her head against his chest, saying, "I never thought I'd find a guy like you. I'm flattered you think I'm beautiful. Um, I need to go, they'll be wondering what happened to me."

"Then let's get you to bed." He said, pulling away, "We have a busy day tomorrow."

With Seira lightly hugging his arm, Corey walked her to Izumi's door. "You know I won't get any sleep now." Seira said grinning, reaching for the handle.

"Sure you will, you'll just have something good to dream about. Good night Seira. I love you."

The words struck her like a punch to the gut. He had said it. She looked down, terrified all over again. Opening the door, she turned away saying, "Good night Corey, Sleep well." Entering the room, she closed the door, and then leaned against it. Her heart breaking, she said softly. "Why did I tell him that? Am I that afraid of how I feel? I just hurt him when I said I would never do that." The room was dark, and the others were already asleep. Seira quietly made her way to the foldout bed, and gently climbed in. Looking at Amy sleeping next to her, she whispered, "That's some brother you've got there. Thank you for bringing him into my life. Why can't I let him in? I know he really cares for me, but I keep pushing him away. Here's my chance to receive some genuine affection, and I keep blowing it. He told me that he loved me." Then with tears clouding her vision, she added, " I hope someday I'm brave enough to love him back." Turning over, memories of Corey's touch filling her thoughts, she cried herself to sleep.


	9. Be Brave Yuki!

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the characters in Princess Nine. The OC's are not modeled after any real person, so don't ask me to hook you up with them.

This was a tough chapter to write. I did a lot of research on spinal injury, but wasn't sure how to present it that didn't sound too dry and technical. I decided to give just a glimpse of what someone would go through in an emergency room. If any medical people spot a glaring error, let me know, and I will fix it. I'm really unsure of the direction this story is going, so please review.

Be Brave Yuki

As Izumi and the others were relating the night's events to her mother, their evening winding down, Yuki arrived at the hospital, her evening far from over.

The ambulance backed up to the door of the emergency room. The attendant opened the back doors, as the driver ran to assist him. They wheeled Yuki into the lobby, where medical staff met them.

"Yuki Azuma, age16, blunt force trauma to the lumbar spine, no movement, with limited sensation. She complains of pain at the site of injury. Her vitals are steady, and she's remained conscious the whole time." The attendant said walking alongside the gurney.

The head nurse spoke up, "Exam room three is open. Someone page Doctor Kanazaki! Hello Miss Azuma, don't be frightened, there's going to be a lot of people trying to help you, so it's going to be very chaotic for a while. We need you to relax, and to let us move you ok?"

"Yes ma'am, I understand. You're afraid I'll make things worse if I try to move by myself."

"What a bright girl!" She said smiling. "That's exactly right! Once we stabilize the area of you injury you'll be able to, but for now relax."

They rolled up next to an examining table. Undoing the straps holding the board to the gurney, they lifted it to the table, and rolled the gurney away. Then undoing the straps holding her to the board, they unwrapped the blanket she was in. "How did you get injured?" The nurse asked as she held a clipboard, ready to record the information.

"I was hit by a guy fighting with my friend. He was going to hit her from behind, and I jumped on her to knock her down, and got hit instead."

"So, you were struck with a bat?"

"Actually, it was a piece of pipe." Yuki said looking over at the man who had just come in the room.

"Miss Azuma, I'm Doctor Aoki, I'm going to start an IV in you to help keep you hydrated. It'll also have a drug in it that will help reduce the swelling at the injury, and help to minimize the secondary damage. Dr. Kanazaki is the attending neurologist, and will be here shortly. You're doing very well staying so calm."

"Thank you, my friend Izumi told me to keep calm. She sat with me until the police came. Um, what did you mean by secondary damage?"

"Spinal injuries are terribly complex events. After the initial injury, the spinal cord swells, causing more nerve tissue to be damaged. This swelling can make an injury appear worse than it actually is. We're giving you what's called a corticosteroid."

"Steroids? Aren't those dangerous?" Yuki asked concerned.

"You're thinking of anabolic steroids that promote muscle development. Corticosteroids work on inflammation and maintain the integrity of the cells in the area of the injury. They have been using this drug since 1990, and it has proven very effective."

"Miss Azuma?" The head nurse asked, "We need to contact you parents, can you give me their number?"

"My friend was going to do that. Her mother is the chairperson of our school. We were going to her house when we were attacked. Do you still need it?"

"Yes, we may need to do surgery, and because you're a minor, we'll need their permission."

"Ok, I understand." Giving the nurse the information, she squirmed a little.

"Miss Azuma, stay still!" Dr Aoki said harshly.

"I'm sorry, my back is really sore."

"Let's sedate her. Miss Azuma, you're going to be on this board for quite a while yet. We're going to give you something to make you sleep, so you won't feel uncomfortable, ok? You have my word, we'll do our best to help you get through this."

"Ok, I understand." She felt a poke in her upper arm, and soon felt her eyes grow heavy. She heard the doctor order X-rays, and then she drifted to sleep.

-

Ryo ran up the steps to the hospital. Hiroki has been just about to leave for the night, when the coach called. They had called a taxi, and headed straight over. They saw Koharu, Mao, Hikaru, and Yoko standing at the reception desk. "Hey, what's happening? Has anyone told you how she's doing?"

"They said it's too soon to tell for sure." Koharu said downcast. "It could be two days before they know for sure how bad her paralysis will be."

"I can't believe someone would do that to Yuki." Yoko said with tears in her eyes. "She such a gentle person."

Mao said with a dark look on her face, "I'd like to get my hands on the creep who did this. I'd show him how to treat a woman!"

"Calm down, Mao." Hikaru said putting a hand on her arm. "Breaking the guy's neck won't help Yuki."

"Where's Kanako?" Ryo asked looking around.

Koharu answered, "We called her to see if she had heard, and she said she was going to look through her medical textbooks to see if she could find anything that could help."

"What good would that do?" Hikaru said sarcastically. "The doctors have already learned everything she could find in those textbooks."

"What are you girls doing here?" Coach Kido asked walking up. "I called to let you know, but you didn't need to come rushing down here. Any injury like this is a waiting game. You girls need to go to school in the morning, go home. I'll stay here and man the fort. If there's any news, I'll let you know."

"But coach, we should be here. Yuki would be disappointed if she learned we didn't stay. We owe it to her as teammates." Ryo argued.

Looking at Ryo, he put his hands in his pockets and said, "About that, depending on how her injury turns out, Azuma may not be your teammate anymore. If she can't play, she can't go to Kisuragi. That's why I'm here. Ms. Himuro asked me to come down and monitor the situation. Now, I'll hear no more arguments, go home."

"You're wrong coach." She said intently, "It doesn't matter if she never plays baseball again. She's still our teammate." Then turning, she led the other girls towards the door.

Smiling at the coach, Hiroki shrugged and said, "That's my Tofu."

"Don't call me that!"

-

The MRI scanner growled and banged as Yuki cowered inside, as the sedative they had given her two hours before had worn off. Somewhere along the way, they had removed her clothing, and now, covered in only a thin sheet, she was lying in this cold, cramped, noisy machine, jumping at every new sound. "I've got to be brave, I told Izumi I was going to be brave." She said to herself. Then she made a scared squeak at an especially loud bang. The machine began winding down, and Yuki breathed a sigh of relief. As the table exited the tube, she saw the technician looking at her sourly.

"Miss Azuma, please stop jumping at every little sound, the movement is blurring the image."

"I'm sorry, it's just so scary in there." Yuki said with tears in her eyes.

You have nothing to be afraid of. There's nothing there that can hurt you. We have to redo the entire series, please try to stay still. We don't want to sedate you again, so try to be brave."

"Ok, my friend told me this is my chance to be more confident, so I'm going to give it my best. I just wish it wasn't so noisy in there."

"It's only sound, Miss Azuma. We've given you ear plugs to safeguard your hearing, so relax and stay still."

"Yes ma'am." She said as the table moved back into the tube. "I'm going to be brave. I'm going to be brave. I'm going to be brave." She whispered this to herself until the first bang. "It's only sound. It's only sound. It's only sound." She kept this up for the next thirty minutes until they finished.

When the table emerged, she saw the technician smiling at her, "Well done Miss Azuma. That was much better. We were able to get some excellent shots. Now while the doctors examine them, we'll get you out of there and into the ICU where we'll fit you with a brace, and you can rest."

Two orderlies lifted the board and set it on a gurney. As they wheeled her through the door, she looked up at the younger one by her head, saying, "I'm going to walk again!"

Surprised she'd spoken to him; he looked down and said smiling, "I hope so, a girl as pretty as you should be able to dance at her wedding."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I'm going to do this for my teammates. I want to help them get to Koshien!"

"Koshien? Are you from the Kisuragi Girls' Baseball Team? We watched last season, and were cheering for you to make it. You girls were incredible!"

Blushing, she replied, "Thank you. This year we have an even better chance! We have another pitcher, and she's just as impressive as Miss Hayakawa."

"Well, I'll be sure I watch this year's championship too." He said, pushing the call button for the elevator. "What position did you play?"

Yuki noticed he spoke in the past tense and became disheartened. "It doesn't really matter, does it? Even if I walk again, I won't be able to do sports, will I?"

Realizing what he said, he tried to recover, "NO! No, that's not what I meant. I was talking about last season. Players change positions all the time. Right Kentaro?" He asked the other orderly.

"Sure, sure, players change positions all the time. Miss, don't be discouraged; they're coming up with new treatments and therapies for spinal cord injuries all the time. So don't give up hope."

"Sure. I think I'll be quiet now. I'm feeling a little tired." She closed her eyes as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

The elevator arrived, and they wheeled her on, feeling guilty.

-

Kosuke Mugen was in a bad mood. He had sat in the E.R. for two hours before he saw someone about his broken collarbone. They kept apologizing, saying there was a bad accident on the highway from the rain, and that there were other patients in worse condition than him. Then they would rush away before he could say anything. He had tried flirting with some of the younger nurses, but they were busy, so they ignored him. Most of all, he was mad at Toru. The bastard had set him up. 'It'll be easy money,' he said, 'we just need to break some bones so she can't throw a ball.' And he had couldn't just do it and get it over with. Oh no, Mr. 'I hate all foreigners', tried to get some sugar from her before hand. Now they were the ones with broken bones. Plus, they had put that other girl in a wheelchair. "Damn that Koji! What was he thinking? The cops are going to be all over us now." They had finally sent him up to pediatrics to have his break set. He felt humiliated, having to sit with those annoying kids. The doctor apologized, but he still felt slighted. He stood waiting for the elevator, wanting to get out of there and give Toru a piece of his mind. The doors opened, and two orderlies got off pushing a gurney. It was the girl! Stepping back, he let them pass. Luckily, her eyes were closed. He noticed tear stains on her cheeks, making his stomach knot. Such a pretty girl, and they had destroyed her life. "I should have gotten out when he gave me the chance." Then, feeling even more miserable than before, he got on the elevator, shoving his good hand in his pocket as the doors closed.

-

Ryo walked into her mother's restaurant. "I'm back mom."

"How is she Ryo?" Shino said, looking up from handing the captain another bottle of sake. "Will she be all right?"

"It's too soon to know. They said it could be two days before they know how bad her injury is."

"What are you two talking about Shino?" The captain asked. "Who got hurt?"

"Some of Ryo's teammates were attacked tonight, and one of them is in the hospital with a broken back. She may not walk again."

"Those rotten bastards!" He said, his face twisting in indignation. "What dirty lowlifes would do that to a young girl? Who got hurt Ryo?"

"Yuki Azuma, our left fielder. This is a nightmare mom. Things were looking so promising with Amy coming. Now we lose Yuki. Why did this have to happen?"

"Were any of the other girls hurt?"

"No captain, Amy was fighting them off, when one tried to hit her in the head with a piece of pipe. Yuki jumped in the way to save her."

"He was aiming at her head? Are you sure? That sounds like he was trying to kill her." He said with wide eyes. Then, looking into his cup, added, "That's going too far."

"That's the story the coach got from Seira." She said walking towards the back. "I'm going to bed mom, I feel really tired."

"Good night dear. Why don't you ask your father to look out for Yuki before you go up?" Shino said with a reassuring smile.

"Sure mom, that's a good idea." She replied quietly. After closing the door, she went to stand before the small Shinto shrine to her father, where she offered a silent prayer, then said, "I don't know if you can do anything dad, but if you can, help Yuki be strong through all this." Sighing, she turned and went upstairs.

-

Ms. Himuro stepped from her car and climbed the stairs to the hospital entryway. Walking up to the receptionist, she asked, "Excuse me, I'm here regarding the condition of Yuki Azuma, the girl brought in with the broken back earlier tonight. Is the doctor assigned to her case available?

"One moment ma'am, let me check the computer." The young woman said. Punching a few keys, she continued, "That would be Doctor Kanazaki. He is in radiology looking at the girl's MRI results. I'll contact him. May I ask who's inquiring?

"My name is Keiko Himuro. I'm chairman of her school, and her designated guardian while she attends. I've notified her parents, and they should be here within the hour."

"Thank you ma'am. If you would have a seat next to that gentleman who was also inquiring about the girl, I will contact Doctor Kanazaki." She indicated a row of chairs with distaste. "Don't feel you need to sit right next to him ma'am." She said quietly, waving her hand in front of her nose.

Looking over, she saw Kido slouched on a chair, head back, snoring loudly. Perturbed, she made her way over to him, and cuffed him on the back of the head.

Startled, he woke abruptly, scowling menacingly. When he saw it was Ms. Himuro who had hit him, he relaxed. Yawning, he said, "Why'd you do that Keiko? I wasn't hurting anyone. I'm not wearing my coach's uniform, so I didn't embarrass the school. I think I deserve an apology."

Looking at him coldly, she said in a controlled voice, "Kido, I asked you to come down here and monitor the situation. Specifically to make contact with her parents when they arrived. How can you do this, sleeping off a binge?"

"Lighten up Keiko, it was just a little nap. It's too soon to know anything definite about Azuma, so why get so antsy? Her parents live over an hour from here." Looking at his watch, he continued, "They shouldn't be here for another fifteen minutes."

Her expression unchanging, she responded, "What if I had decided not to come down here? You would have slept through their arrival. This is going to be brought up in your review. Don't plan on a raise any time soon."

"You really know how to hit a guy where it hurts. Well, I needed to cut back anyway." He said leaning back in his chair. Closing his eyes, he said, "Wake me when they get here."

"KIDO!" She yelled. When she was sure she had his attention, she continued in a deadly tone, "You will not brush this off as a minor incident. One of our students is lying up there with what is probably a life altering injury. Get up, get yourself some coffee, and try to make yourself presentable. In your uniform or not, you are still a representative of Kisuragi Girls' High School. Old friend or not, if you want to be one tomorrow, I suggest you do what I tell you to do."

Surprised by her raised voice, and daunted by her completely serious expression, he got up and headed to the bathroom to wash his face.

"Kido, one moment." She said rummaging in her purse. Producing a hairbrush, she handed it to him. "Use this. Don't come out until you're presentable."

"Boy Keiko I've never heard you yell like that. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm not taking this lightly. I just don't see what sitting here worrying will accomplish. Her injuries aren't life threatening like Hayakawa's were, and I've been assured by the team, that she won't be cast aside. I'll be back in a little bit."

Ms. Himuro watched him walk away, and then smoothing her hair, and brushing off her suit, she took a seat to wait for the doctor's arrival.

-

Yuki was resting in her room. She had been fitted with a brace that resembled a Victorian corset, immobilizing her injury, and then placed in a special bed that would help prevent pressure sores from developing. She was currently lying on her back, watching a TV in the ceiling.

"Good evening Miss Azuma," The nurse said as she came in the room. "My name is Shinobu. I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt your TV time. There's a nasty job no one's seen to yet. It's time to drain your bladder." She said walking up to the bed holding a catheter.

"But I don't need to go!" Yuki said panicking.

"It's been over three hours since your injury. How soon did you go before that?"

"At the pizza shop, probably two hours before the attack." Yuki said realizing the nurse was right. "I've lost control of that, haven't I?"

"It's quite common for a spinal injury to do that, its nothing to worry about. We'll leave this in and replace the bag every four hours or so. I'm sorry, but if we don't do this, it will affect you kidneys and may cause other health issues. You understand don't you?"

"Yes ma'am. Um, what about the other…"

"When the time comes, we'll give you some laxatives to help things along. It's nothing unusual. Now let's get this over with." Pulling back the sheet, and folding back Yuki's gown, she spread the girl's legs.

Yuki noticed she wasn't much older than her. "Excuse me, I know I'm rude for asking, but how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen. I'm a student nurse going to Tokyo University nursing school. Don't worry, I've done this lots of times." She said as she cleaned the area.

Yuki blushed at the intimacy of the act, but said nothing. A few minutes later, the nurse held up a bag so Yuki could see. "Over five hundred ml, if you had sensation, you would have been miserable."

"I'll need to do this for the rest of my life?" Yuki asked quietly.

"If your condition doesn't improve, yes." Taking off her gloves, Shinobu stroked Yuki's face with her hand, saying, "You aren't the first person this has happened to. I know it's a small comfort, but you're not alone out there. A lot of people are living productive lives after a spinal cord injury. This isn't the end Miss Azuma, so don't give up."

"Thank you. Um, Shinobu, would you call me Yuki?"

"Sure, Yuki, did you want to watch TV some more?"

"No, I think I'll try to get some sleep. I feel really tired all the sudden."

"Now that the pressure's gone from your bladder, the rest of your body can relax. Let's change your position before you fall asleep. Grabbing hold of Yuki's behind, she helped roll her onto her side, pulling her legs up to help maintain that position. Then opening a cabinet in the corner, she took out a thin blanket and spread it over her new friend. "Good night Yuki. I go off duty at midnight, but I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." She left, turning off the lights. Yuki was asleep before the door finished closing.

-

Kosuke stood outside the group's hangout. His anger at Toru had diminished, replaced with disgust for the way they'd treated those girls. Climbing the steps, he knocked on the door and waited. He had had enough, and he wanted out. A pair of eyes appeared in the security slot, and the door was opened. Seeing the group sitting around like nothing had happened, he got angry all over again.

"Hey Kosuke, welcome back bro! How's the shoulder?" Koji asked smacking him lightly on his good shoulder.

"Don't touch me you moron!" He said pushing him away. "Look at you all! Sitting on your asses like you don't have a care in the world. We seriously hurt someone tonight! You're acting like it's no big deal. You all suck!"

"Hey, what's got up your ass? It's not like we haven't tossed it down before. We've messed plenty of dudes up." Koji said getting in his face.

"Never anything they couldn't recover from. Those guys came looking for trouble, that girl didn't do anything to deserve what you did to her! What the hell made you grab that pipe anyway? The rest of us faced her friend without a weapon. Are you that big of wimp you couldn't?"

"Screw you, I got this same lecture from Toru. It's that girl's fault for jumping in the way. She got what she deserved. What's the problem? I'm sure her juicy bits will still work." He said looking back at the group grinning. He turned back as Kosuke's left fist met his chin. Sprawled on the floor, he looked up, fire in his eyes.

Kosuke, face red in anger, said pointing at Koji, "Don't you dare blame her for this, and don't talk about her like she's some piece of meat. You didn't see her in the hospital, strapped to that gurney with tears rolling down her cheeks. I'm done hanging with you; you all can burn in hell. Tell Toru he sucks too!" Turning, he strode through the door, slamming it as he left.

-

Ms. Himuro looked up as a middle-aged couple came running up to the reception desk. "We're were told our daughter is here. Her name is Yuki Azuma!"

The receptionist smiled reassuringly, saying, "Yes she is admitted here. Please calm down. While she is injured, she is in no immediate danger. If you would join the lady seated there. Her doctor will be arriving shortly."

As they approached, Ms Himuro stood. Bowing, she said, "Mr. and Mrs. Azuma, It's nice to meet you. I am Keiko Himuro, Chairperson of Kisuragi Girls'. We spoke on the phone earlier."

Bowing, Mr. Azuma said, "A pleasure, Ms. Himuro. I'm Hideki Azuma, and this is my wife Yuna. Have you heard anything more? We came a quickly as we could."

"I'm sorry, but I'm waiting to hear as well. I've only arrive twenty minutes ago, and was told the doctor was reviewing her MRI results."

Mrs. Azuma spoke up, "We want to thank you again for giving Yuki a chance at high school. After her delusional episodes in junior high, we thought no high school would want her."

"She is a remarkably sweet girl. She has grown so much this past year. It breaks my heart to think she might not walk again."

"That's not going to happen!" Mr. Azuma spat. "She will walk again. She has to!"

"You passion surprises me." Ms. Himuro said, as her eyebrows rose. "When I contacted you about Yuki playing for us, it was like you couldn't get rid of her fast enough."

"She needed a change in her life, to break her out of that stupor she was in. She was becoming an embarrassment. When she came home for Christmas, she was a normal girl again. I won't have my friends see her in a wheelchair. We would be ridiculed for having a defective daughter again. I won't have it!"

Ms. Himuro stood stunned for a moment, and then let the man know how she felt. Her gaze never wavering from his eyes, she said, in a voice dripping in contempt, "Is that why you're so concerned? You're worried about your image? Sir, you are despicable. Your only child is lying in a hospital with a major injury, and your worried about what your friends will say? You don't deserve to have a sweet girl like that for a daughter. She was injured saving the life of a friend, a true friend who is concerned for Yuki's well being. In good conscience, I could not allow Yuki to live a life being forever made to feel guilty about something she had no control over. If she does not come out of this whole, you won't have to worry about her. I will take care of her. You'll never be embarrassed by her again!" Turning, she stalked over to the window, looking out, fuming.

Kido chose that moment to return. He had heard Ms. Himuro's rant at Yuki's father, and thought he should try to smooth things over. "Good evening folks, I'm Coach Kido. I'm sorry we had to meet under such trying circumstances. Your daughter has been a joy to have on the team. She has given one hundred percent to everything she's done."

"Thank you Mr. Kido," Mrs. Azuma said, looking away from her stunned husband. "You've been so good to our daughter. She was so proud of how their team played in the championship last year."

"With good reason, they played wonderfully." He replied motioning to the chairs. "Let's sit down and wait for the doctor to arrives. Ms. Himuro, will you join us?"

She silently returned, taking the seat on the other side of Kido. Sitting ramrod straight, she looked down the hallway, refusing to make eye contact.

Fortunately, the doctor chose that moment to make his appearance. "Mr. and Mrs. Azuma?" He asked, not sure which couple were the parents.

They stood and approached. "How is she Doctor?" Mr. Azuma asked. "We've been so concerned. Will my daughter walk again?"

Ms. Himuro made a derisive sound, earning a sharp look from Kido, "Be nice Keiko." He said quietly. "They _are_ her parents."

The doctor looked between the two, trying to figure out what was going on, before giving up and saying, "We've examined your daughter's injury, and after looking at the X-rays, CT scans, And MRI scans, we feel reasonably sure her paralysis will not be permanent. This isn't a guarantee, and the next forty-eight hours will tell us for sure, but her spinal fracture is clean, so there are no loose chips to worry about. Her MRI shows no compression of the cord either. Given the location of the injury, and the minimal injury to the cord, we feel she has suffered a spinal concussion. Like a cerebral concussion, a sharp blow to the area, with a sudden change in direction, causes it. Things get shaken up, and need time to recover. It will mimic the symptoms of a more serious injury, but will usually resolve itself in at most seventy-two hours with no long-term effects. She does still have a broken back, and will need to wear a brace for as long as twelve weeks."

"That's wonderful news Doctor, thank you!" Mr. Azuma said. Then turning, he hugged his wife.

"Doctor, a moment please." Ms. Himuro said rising. "How certain are you of this? Her teammates are anxious for her, and I would like to relay the good news."

"Like I said, we're reasonably sure, but it may be premature to get hopes up. Twenty-four hours, and we'll know for sure. If we're correct, she should get some movement back by then."

"Then I will forgo telling them at the moment. The one girl is feeling responsible for her injury, and I wanted to lessen her anxiety, but I will have to wait. Now that we've been enlightened to her condition, with things looking promising, I will bid you all good night. I have a house full of teenagers, and the devil knows what they're up to." Walking out the door, she climbed into her car, and was driven away. When she reached the house. She walked in expecting to find everyone sitting around waiting. She was surprised to find everything dark, with everyone apparently in bed. Looking at the clock in the entry, she decided to join them.

-

The rain had intensified, beating against the window of Izumi's room. Amy slept fitfully, whimpering as she dreamed...

"All right, that's it for today. Everybody hit the showers." Coach Clark yelled. "Amy! I'd like a word with you please."

"What's the matter coach?" She said running up.

"How's the shoulder doing?"

"It's good coach. Why, aren't I throwing ok?"

"You're doing great, but you're only fourteen, playing varsity ball. That's a lot of strain on a body that's still developing."

"I'll be fifteen in June." She reminded him for the fifth time. "Dad's been working with me doing conditioning drills, so don't worry coach."

"That's good." His face became somber. "Are they still giving you a hard time?"

Her smile disappeared, "Some of them. They don't like a girl playing with them, or that I'm a freshman that's better than some of them. Corey and Cody are keeping them in line though."

"That's good. I'd hate for some of their pranks to get out of hand and you get hurt."

"Thanks for worrying coach. I'm going to hit the shower."

"Have a good night Amy. Rest that shoulder."

She walked into the school building, making her way to the girls' locker room. Looking up, she saw Cody Johnson leaning against the doorway. Smiling, she walked up to him. "Hey Cody, How'd I look out there today?"

"Great," He said smiling. "You were getting some good movement on your sinker. No wonder coach made you a starter. The newspapers are all about how good you're doing. Keep it up."

"That's thanks in part to you. You kept me from pushing myself too hard. I would have blown my shoulder out if you hadn't stepped in."

"Five hours straight of throwing fastballs would do anyone in. You just needed someone with experience to show you how it was done."

"Thanks again, and thanks for watching my back with the team. I think you and Corey are the only one's I trust out there."

"Better make some friends kiddo. Corey and I are graduating next year. What are you going to do then?"

"I love baseball, but if it's too bad, I'll quit. I can always join the softball team."

"You're a pitcher Amy. You'd be miserable playing any other position. I've got to go, see you later."

"Ok Cody. I'm going to take a shower. Bye."

She walked into the locker room, and after undressing, entered the shower. Turning the water on high, she let the spray scrub her skin. She stayed like that, letting the water massage her neck and shoulders. Hearing a noise, she looked up. "Nothing there, something must have fallen in the locker room." Closing her eyes, she ran her fingers through her hair. Turning around, she reached to turn off the water when something slammed her hard against the wall. A weight pressed against her, pinning her. She could feel someone's ragged hot breath on the side of her face as they ran their hand up her thigh. "Don't do this, please." She said her voice trembling.

"Too late little girl. Should have thought of that before you stole my glory."

"Cody? Why?"

"Told you before you need someone with experience to show you how it's done." Then grabbing her hair, he viciously pulled her to the shower floor.

She landed hard, hitting her head. Dazed, she felt her attacker fall on top of her. "Stop this!" She said pushing against his face. Then she yelled, "Help me! Somebody! Rape!"

"Shut up!" He growled at her. "The boys locker room is two hundred feet from here. No one's going to hear you."

"I don't care, I'm not going to be quiet." Then she yelled louder, "HELP!"

"I said shut up!" He said pulling back his fist.

The blow landed on her jaw. Searing pain raced through the side of her face as her grabbed her hands, holding them over her head.

"Let the good times begin." He said softly in her ear.

"**_NOOOOOOOO!!!_"** She screamed, sitting up in bed.

Seira, startled from her sleep, fell off the other side. Izumi turned on the lamp by her bed. They looked at Amy, curled into a ball, crying hysterically.

"Amy!" They said together, rushing to her.

Seira kneeled by the bed, next to her face. "C'mon Amy, we're here, so stop crying; we know you're tougher than any dream."

Izumi sat down next to her, pulling her into her arms. She stroked her hair, making shushing noises, rocking her gently. "Amy, it's all right. It was a bad dream. You're safe. Calm down, please."

A knock on the door diverted their attention. Ms. Himuro entered looking concerned. "What happened? What was that horrible scream about?"

"Amy had a nightmare mother, and it must have been a bad one. We can't console her."

Corey entered, looking around the room for trouble. Seeing Amy, he quickly went to her side. "Amy, it's Corey, clam down. It's all right. You're ok. He's not here; he's way on the other side of the world. C'mon sis, you're safe. Ms Himuro is looking at you. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Corey!" She said, throwing herself at him. "When will it go away?" Then she began crying into his shoulder, her body shaking.

Holding her gently, stroking her hair, he waited for her to cry herself out.

Her eyes puffy, she looked at all the concerned faces in the room. "I'm sorry I woke everyone. I haven't had that dream in over two months; I thought it was safe to spend the night. I guess everything that happened tonight brought it all back."

"Brought what back, dear?" Ms. Himuro said sitting down next to Izumi on the edge of the bed.

She looked to Corey for assurance. Smiling gently, he nodded his head. Her face ashen, she said quietly, not meeting their gaze, "My secret; the thing I didn't want any of you to find out. Ten months ago, I was raped."

"Oh Amy." Izumi said softly, her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I treated you so horribly, never realizing you were carrying something like this with you."

Seira knelt down next to her, and took her into her arms. "Emma told me a hug could make you feel better. I hope this helps. God, am I even doing this right? I've never dealt with something like this."

Amy laughed through her tears, saying, "You're doing fine Seira. This does make me feel better, knowing you're not ashamed of me."

"Why would we be ashamed of you Amy?" Izumi said putting her arms around both of them. "You were the victim. I'm sure the friendly, thoughtful girl full of integrity I know would never lead some guy on. Did they catch him?"

"Yes, he was one of my teammates, and Corey's best friend. He betrayed both of us." She said her voice calmer.

"He's lucky the police got to him first." Corey said scowling.

"Did he get you pregnant?" Seira asked, looking embarrassed.

"Fortunately, no he didn't. If he had, I wouldn't be here. I'd be home taking care of my baby."

"You would sacrifice your dreams for a child of a rape?" Ms. Himuro asked. "That is a testament to your character Amy."

"The baby didn't do anything wrong. Why terminate it? It deserves a chance at life just as much as any other baby."

"He never got to finish." Corey said his hands clenched, "The janitor had heard Amy's screams and brought the coach, who took the bastard down when he tried to run, the rotten coward. They had to rush her to the hospital. He broke her jaw trying to quiet her, and he fractured her skull when he threw her on the ground. She had a concussion, and was in the hospital for nearly a week, all because he was jealous of her. She missed a lot of school this year because of panic attacks. When she did go back, everyone treated her like crap. The guy was a popular athlete; a lot of people thought she was some upstart freshman who led him on, just looking to get him in trouble. You can figure out how her normal day went."

"Corey, it's all right, relax." Amy said looking reassuringly at Corey. "He was so sweet to me, I trusted him completely. If he'd waited until I was older, I might have given myself to him."

"You were in love with him?" Seira asked, amazed.

"I wouldn't call it love, more of a crush. He was like a brother to me, taking care of me when Corey wasn't around." Hugging herself, she added, "That's why it was such a shock when he did it."

"Contrary to what people believe," Ms. Himuro said, looking at Amy warmly. "Rape isn't a crime of passion. It's an act of violence intended to submit another for the purpose of gratification. There are no warm feelings in the heart of a rapist. Be assured, Amy, he held no brotherly love for you."

"I know that, and that makes his deception that much harder to bear. He and Corey were best friends for nearly the whole time we've lived in Michigan." Amy sighed, standing. "I need to use the bathroom, please excuse me."

"I think we should all try getting back to sleep. It's only just past one, and you need your rest." Ms. Himuro said standing and walking toward the door. "Amy? I have some sleep aid tablets. Do you need any?"

"No, I'll be ok. Actually, it's a relief to have this come out. I've been worrying how you would take this. Now I don't have to. Good night, Ms. Himuro, I apologize again for waking you."

"Good night dear, pleasant dreams."

'I guess I'll get going too." Corey said getting off the bed. "Good night everyone." He said walking through the door.

"Corey, wait, please." Seira said running after him.

"How can I help you Seira?" He said flatly, his back to her. "Do you need something?"

"Corey." She said, anguish in her voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did." He said. "I thought confessions of love were a big thing over here. I guess I was wrong."

"It _was_ a big thing. So big it scared me to death." She said, moving to him. Hugging him from behind, she continued. "After you left, I felt so horrible. I swore I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, but when you told me you loved me, my defenses just kicked in. I responded to your feelings the only way I seem to know how, I ran. I'm scared, Corey; I afraid to let myself love you back. I still feel like this is happening too fast. I accept one level of our relationship, and you jump two levels higher. I'm not ready to go there yet. I need more time to sort this out. I don't know what else to say…. I'll let you get to bed now." Letting go of him, she turned back towards Izumi's room.

"Seira, will you ever be ready?" He said turning around. "I can be patient, but I need to know if I'm wasting my time. You're a wonderful girl; believe in yourself a little more. Sleep on it and let me know tomorrow." Then he turned, heading down the hallway, disappearing into the darkness.

Head down, Seira walked into Izumi's room and climbed back into bed. Amy climbed in the other side, and seeing her expression asked, "Seira, are you and Corey still not connecting?"

"He told me he loved me tonight." She said softly. "I all but gave him the finger in response."

"Oh Seira," She said, putting her hand on Seira's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell him? We know you care for him. The anguish on your face when he walked out of the pizza shop said it clearly."

"I don't know." She said, dejected. "Amy, what's wrong with me? How come I'm so scared to tell him those words? I know he loves me, so why can't I let go of these fears and tell him that I love him too?"

"Do you Seira?" Izumi said from behind them. Turning, they saw her sitting on the back of the sofa. "Do you really love him? If you do, tell him before it's too late. I missed my chance with Hiroki. The night before our game with Kisuragi Boys', I met him in the park near Ryo's house. I told him I had loved him for a long time, but I knew it was too late. She had already claimed his heart. He told me if I had said those things earlier, it would have made him very happy, and things would have been different. Corey's a wonderful man Seira; he deserves a woman who isn't afraid to love him. If you don't want him, I do!"

"WHAT!" Seira and Amy said together.

"Where did this come from Izumi?" Amy asked dumbfounded. "I didn't think you'd go for a country boy."

"Stay away from him, Izumi." Seira said glaring. "This is hard enough for me without worrying about you stealing him away."

"Or you'll do what? Beat me up? Or will you run and cower in the corner like a frightened little rabbit? It seems like that's all you know how to do when it comes to relationships." Izumi said standing with her hands on her hips. "I can understand Amy being scared of men, but not you Seira. You're stronger than this. I've seen you grind it out on the field more than once, so step up to the plate girl, it's your turn at bat." Then softly, she added, "The whole team is cheering for you Seira. We've seen how happy you are around Corey. Let him know how you feel. He won't abandon you."

"But that's exactly what he's going to do!" Seira yelled, and then added bitterly, "In three days he's leaving. How can I let myself love someone I'll see maybe three times a year when he comes to visit his grandparents? My therapist said we could keep in touch, but that's not enough. I can't see his face in a letter, or feel his touch, or hear his voice. If I keep him at arms length, maybe it won't hurt so much when he leaves. I'm still dealing with my mother leaving; I can't take someone else I love leaving me alone too." Tears were forming in her eyes as her lower lip trembled.

"And so the truth is revealed." Izumi said quietly as she walked around to Seira. Sitting next to her, she took her into an embrace. "You needed to be honest with yourself before you could be honest with him. Tell him what you just told us. He deserves to know why you've been treating him like you have. If nothing else, come out of this as friends."

Amy scooted next to Seira, looking her in the eye, she said, "I love my grandparents. It makes me sad to leave them when I go home, but it makes me look forward to seeing them that much more the next time. Whether you tell him or not, won't change the fact that you love him. It will only make _him_ feel miserable. Corey's pretty resourceful, who knows, he might come up with something."

"Do you think he'll understand? He has a mom that cares for him still around. He doesn't know what it's like to hear his mother say she never wanted children." Seira said looking at her hands.

Amy's voice became sad as she said, "He would understand better than you think. Corey rebelled when he learned the truth about his mother. Mom told you she died shortly after Corey was born. What she didn't say was that she killed herself."


	10. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any character of Princess Nine. The original characters are my own creation and are based on no real persons.

The Morning After

Seira and Izumi sat stunned at this revelation. "She'd just had a baby, why would she kill herself?' Seira asked confused.

Meeting her gaze, Amy said. "Remember mom said she had become depressed? She was suffering from Postpartum Depression. Now it's recognized as a serious mental condition. Back then no one really thought it was anything to worry about. Her hormone levels had gotten all screwed up, and she became depressed. One day when mom and Corey were taking a nap, she took the car. She pulled out in front of a truck, and was hit in the driver's door. She died instantly."

"Are they sure it wasn't just an accident?" Izumi asked intently.

"Yes," she said nodding her head, "the driver of the truck said they had made eye contact before she'd pulled out. He was going a hundred kph when she pulled out, so he had hardly touched the brakes when he hit her. The poor man needed counseling afterwards. When Corey found this out, he was mad. He was mad at his dad for not telling him sooner. He was mad at his mom for not wanting him. He was even accused my mom of having an affair with dad while his mom was pregnant with him. For nearly a month, he snuck out and spent the night on the streets. The police would find him, and bring him back. He wouldn't say anything, but just go to his room. This was during the summer, so he didn't have school. He did nothing but give our mom hell."

"Was that when your dad quit his job?" Seira inquired, curious.

Amy's voice became soft. "Yes, but not because of that, Corey had a close call that nearly cost him his life. That's when we moved. Dad decided he needed to be more central in Corey's life, and he couldn't do that traveling with the team."

"Corey almost died?" Seira asked, alarmed. "What happened to him?"

"He got into a fight, and was beaten up pretty badly. He was only twelve, but he was already as tall as you are Izumi. He was in the hospital for a while. He hasn't liked fighting since then. We really should get to bed. Izumi has school, and I have entrance exams."

"I'm amazed Amy" Izumi said, getting up and walking to her bed, "I've never heard of a family enduring so much hardship. I think you all must have a curse on you."

"We've had our share of suffering, but in a way, I think it's been a blessing. Dad took Lisa for granted, but her suicide opened his eyes. He's totally devoted to mom because of it. Lying in that hospital bed, Corey got a whole new outlook on life. He realized it was too short to go through it angry all the time. Even my rape had a positive side. I was a little full of myself. The press was heralding me as some wonder kid, and I got a big head. It made me realize I wasn't invincible, and I needed to work harder. I signed up for a self defense class, and my Sensei helped me to get over my fears, as well as teach me how to kick bad guy ass."

"That was a pretty harsh wake up call Amy. Still, I'm glad you're coming here, good night you two." Izumi said, turning off the light

"What kind of martial arts do you study?" Seira asked quietly, as they pulled the covers up.

Amy moved closer, and whispered, "It's a type of fighting designed for women. It combines karate and kickboxing along with some submission holds. Basically, it teaches vulnerable areas of the body and how to defeat your opponent as quickly as possible. Men are stronger than women; it's just how we're built. They would wear us down in a normal fight, so we need to target areas that can disable them. It uses a lot of kicks, because the upper leg is the strongest muscle group in the body.

"You have to teach me sometime. If we're going to be the Dirty Pair around here, we need to be able to back up our rep." She whispered back. Then giggling, they settled in, soon falling asleep.

-

Yuki was miserable. She had slept poorly. Normally, she would roll over to try and find a more comfortable position, but she couldn't do that. The brace she had to wear was making the bruised area around the injury throb. They had given her something earlier in the evening, but it had worn off. She reached up and turned the lamp over her bed on. It had only been two hours since Shinobu had left. She was fatigued, but unable to sleep, so she pressed the call button.

"Good evening, Miss Azuma, is something the matter?" The nurse replied through the speaker in the headboard.

"Yes, I mean good evening, my back is really bothering me. Could I get something to either help with the pain, or to sleep?"

"Certainly, I'll be down there shortly. I'll change your position while I'm there as well." She said switching off the intercom.

Yuki lay there waiting, thinking back on the night. "That was a fun party, and Amy was so grateful. She's such a nice person; I wish I could have talked to her more tonight. I wonder what it was she couldn't tell us? Will she trust me enough now to tell me? She was so cool fighting those guys. I hope she doesn't feel guilty about me getting hurt. I was such a coward; if she hadn't needed to look out for me, she would have seen that guy with the pipe, and I wouldn't be here in the middle of the night waiting for a stranger to roll me over in bed." She sat quietly, closing her eyes as tears formed again.

The nurse entered, carrying a syringe. She was older, in her mid thirties. "Hello Miss Azuma, I'm Nurse Tsugimoto, I have some more pain medication for you." Inserting the needle into the hose of Yuki's IV, she injected the contents into the line. "You should start feeling better in five minutes or so. Now, would you like to lie on your other side, or your back?" She said pulling the covers back.

"My other side. Nurse, please call me Yuki, I'm used to my teammates calling me that. Miss Azuma feels too impersonal." She said smiling.

Not meeting her gaze, the nurse said straightening Yuki's legs. "If you wish, Yuki, I would prefer; however, if you would call me by my title."

"Yes ma'am," she said looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound disrespectful. Shinobu said to use hers."

"Miss Maehara is still a child. She is a considerate girl, but hasn't learned to act professionally. A health care professional should refrain from making personal associations with their patients. It is possible to act with compassion without trying to make friends with everyone you meet." She said pulling Yuki's hip

"You don't like having friends?" Yuki asked as she rolled her shoulders over.

"It's not that I don't like having friends. It's just that a patient is here such a short time, and you'll never see them once they leave." She replied bending Yuki's knees, and pulling the covers back up. "It's better not to make personal attachments to them. Good night, Yuki. You should be able to sleep until we need to move you again. I'll see you in four hours." She turned off the light before heading out the door.

"Good night, Nurse, Thank you." Yuki said staring into the dark. 'What a sad outlook on life; I hope I don't become like that when I'm older.' Then she closed her eyes, waiting for the meds to start working.

-

The fights were almost over. Every hood and tough who wanted to build a rep was there. Toru watched as the final match began. The challenger was a well-built young man in his mid twenties. Toru had seen some of his earlier matches, watching him brutalize his opponents. At one hundred ninety meters tall, and well muscled, he was a powerful fighter. The defending champion was impressive as well, while not as sculpted as the challenger he was still massive. Akira Motokai was an animal. He was a head taller than the other fighter, and half again as wide. He had taken hits that would have broken the jaw of a lesser man with a laugh, while his thick middle absorbed even the strongest body blows. Toru had seen him stop a punch, and then crush the man's hand with little effort. The whistle was blown, signaling the start of the fight. The two circled each other, sizing the other one up. The challenger yelled, springing into the air, aiming a heel strike at Akira's face. Akira dodged, grabbed his opponent's leg and waist, and slammed him into the ground. Reaching down to pick him up again, he was rewarded with a palm strike to the face. The other man scrambled back to his feet as Akira smiled, "Heh, someone who thinks he can give me a workout."

"You need more than a workout lard-ass, a diet and liposuction would be a good place to start." The challenger said rubbing his back.

"Yeah? This extra forty kilos is what's letting you get a hand on me, so be a little grateful."

"I'd be grateful if you didn't fall on me. Show me what you got lard-ass."

Akira advanced slowly, crouching. He feinted, pretending to go for his waist. When the man crouched to intercept the move, Akira launched himself, bringing a forearm across the other man's face that took him off his feet. Before he could recover, Akira dropped his considerable bulk on top of the man. The air whooshed from his lungs, and he brought up the contents of his stomach. Akira, rolling off him, said before he got up, "Thanks for the idea. Now stay down. I heard the ribs break. Don't screw yourself up worse. Somebody call this clown an ambulance, it's over."

Walking through the crowd, Akira spotted Toru. "What do you want, asshole?"

"Akira, mercy for your enemy? People are going to think you're going soft." Toru said

"Let them think what they want. If they want to try me, they know where to find me. You never answered, what do you want?"

"Listen, Akira, do you remember Seira Morimura?"

Akira's face became dark, and his hand went to the side of his face. "Yeah, I remember her. I remember that old man that bailed her ass out in that alley too. Him shattering those bottles nearly cost me my eye. What about her?"

"I found her." Toru said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah? So where's she been hiding?" He asked his interest aroused.

"Kisuragi Girls' High School."

"What! How did a street tramp like her get into a fancy school like that? There's no way she had the dough to pay for it."

"I guess she's playing baseball for them." Toru said shrugging his shoulders. "They nearly made it to the National Championship last year.

"Man, I really got to start watching the TV sports. She must have been all over it."

"She was a terror with those cue balls of hers." Toru said putting a hand on Akira's arm.

"Don't touch me. I still haven't forgiven you for the last time. You pansies always need me to handle your trouble when you get your ass handed to you by somebody. Was Morimura the one who broke your nose?"

"No, it was her friend." Toru said embarrassed, "I wasn't the only one. Kino got a concussion, Kosuke a broken collarbone, and Minoru nearly a broken jaw. We can't handle her Akira. This girl can fight. She's no tiny thing either. She's taller than me and pretty strong."

"That's what you said about Morimura. I think you guys just can't fight. Ok, I'm in. Let me know where to find her. If she's good looking, I might have some fun after I'm done pounding her. It'll be nice to do a girl big enough to handle me."

"She's only fifteen Akira, she's probably still a virgin." Toru said grinning.

"Oh, that's even better," he said. Then he sang in a childish tune, "I'm going to pop a cherry."

Neither of them saw the figure step out of the shadows. Watching them walk away, Kosuke adjusted the sling holding his arm, and quickly went the other way. Tomorrow morning he was going to Kisuragi. He had to warn them about this.

-

The sun shone into Izumi's bedroom, the rain ending during the night. Izumi stirred, rubbing her eyes while she sat up in bed. Looking at her clock, she saw it was five minutes before her alarm was to go off. She reached over, and turned it off. "No sense waking those two up before they have to." She said quietly. She eased out of bed, and made her way into the bathroom. Taking off her pajamas, she turned on the shower, and stepped in. Thinking of Amy's rape, she opened the door, and double-checked that no one was there. "Calm down Izumi. She was attacked in a public shower, not her own bathroom." Amy had worried she would be ashamed of her. Actually, the opposite was true. Knowing now what Amy had been through, and was still able to be friendly and outgoing, made Izumi respect her that much more. "She must have been terrified that it was going to happen again last night, but she found the courage to fight back. I froze when that guy grabbed me. If she hadn't been there…" Izumi shuddered. Finishing her shower, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel to check on them. Peering over the sofa back, she couldn't help but smile. Seira was lying on her back, holding Amy, who had cuddled against her, and had her arm draped across Seira's stomach. "What I wouldn't give for a camera right now. Oh well, I'll get dressed before waking them."

A little while later, Seira stirred, her left arm numb. Opening her eyes, she looked into Amy's face. "No wonder." She said softly. She watched Amy sleep a little longer, before gently shaking her shoulder. "Hey," she said lightly, "if you're done using it as a pillow, I'd like my arm back."

"Huh?" Amy said groggily, "What'd you say?"

"Get off my arm please."

"Oh! Seira, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" she said sitting up.

"I'll be fine, once the feeling comes back. You know, we're even sleeping like the Dirty Pair." She kidded.

"I'm sorry; I don't know how I ended up there. I'm usually not a restless sleeper."

"It's fine, don't worry. I wasn't in the same spot either."

"Oh, you're up." Izumi said. Looking behind them, they watched as she finished tying the bow of her uniform. "You two looked like you had an interesting night. You didn't molest her did you Seira?"

"Don't even go there, Izumi." Seira said scowling.

"Good morning, Izumi, I hope you slept well." Amy said smiling. "I want to apologize for waking you again."

"Don't apologize for things you have no control over Amy. I'm glad you were able to get some sleep. She said returning the smile. "The shower is warmed up, I'm going to go start breakfast. Do you two have a preference with your misoshiru?"

"Anything is fine." Amy said, "Do you have any coffee, or juice? I'm getting a little tired of tea. It's all I've drank since coming here."

"Sure, is orange juice ok?" When Amy nodded, she added, "What about you Seira?"

"I don't usually eat more than some toast. Whatever you want to make is fine Izumi. Amy, you take your shower first, I don't have any appointments to keep."

"Ok, I'll be quick." Throwing the covers back, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing, she promptly fell when her right knee gave out.

"Amy!" They both said scrambling to her.

"Ow! That didn't feel too good." She said crawling onto the bed. She pulled her lounge pants off, revealing the bruise was still swollen, and tender to the touch.

"That does it." Izumi said walking towards the door. "I'm telling my mother about this. You need to see a doctor. Your testing will have to wait."

Izumi walked down the hall and knocked on her mother's door. Corey came walking out of the guest room at the same time. "Good morning Izumi. I wasn't sure what time everyone got up, so I just got dressed when I woke up. That room is something else. I thought I was staying at a five star hotel."

"I'm glad the accommodations were to your liking. Did you get enough sleep?" She said smiling warmly.

"Yeah, I'm used to getting up early to do chores, so it's tough to sleep in."

Ms. Himuro answered the door dressed in her robe. "What is it Izumi? You don't usually wake me before you go to school."

"It's Amy mother. She bruised her knee in that fight last night. The swelling hasn't gone down, and her leg collapsed when she tried to stand on it. I'm afraid she did some serious damage running on it. I think she should see a doctor about it."

"Let me go take a look at it Ms. Himuro." Corey said moving towards Izumi's room. "I've seen more than a few sports injuries, I'll let you know."

"Fine, I'll get dressed, and you can tell me at breakfast." She said nodding. "Izumi, I trust your judgment. I'll call the school, and postpone her tests until this afternoon." She said closing the door.

Izumi followed after Corey, running to catch up with him. He knocked on the door as she reached him. "It's Corey, Can I come in?"

"Yeah, were decent." Seira called through the door.

They entered the room. Amy was lying back in bed. Seira was sitting on the edge looking concerned.

"What's going on Amy? You know enough not to run on a fresh injury. Let me see it."

Throwing back the covers, she smiled weakly and said. "Yuki needed help, and I didn't think it was that bad"

Corey leaned over, touching it lightly, causing Amy to take a sharp breath through her teeth. "This is a hematoma, sis. It's probably going to need to be drained. You're right Izumi; she needs to see a doctor. The swelling probably increased as she slept. The pain from her standing triggered a reflex action and she fell."

"What's a hematoma?" Seira asked, worried.

"A bruise forms when blood vessels in the skin are broken, filling the damaged tissue. A hematoma also involves the tissue underneath, pushing the skin outward. A tissue injury heals from the inside out, with new tissue replacing the damaged. Normally the blood's reabsorbed as the injury heals, but sometimes, the body encloses that blood, preventing it from being reabsorbed. The area stays inflamed and painful. A doctor needs to drain the blood from that area."

"Doesn't it normally take a couple days for swelling like this to go down?" Amy questioned him.

"Yeah, but if it's keeping you from walking, he'll probably want to drain it anyway." He said frowning.

"How do you know this stuff?" Seira asked amazed.

"I plan on studying sports medicine in college. I've taken some introductory classes in school; advanced first aid, biology, anatomy, and chemistry."

"You're going to be a doctor?" Izumi said surprised

"That's what I hope to do, or maybe work as a trainer for a professional team. I'm not sure yet."

"He's been accepted to Western Michigan University with a full ride athletic scholarship." Amy said looking at him proudly.

"That's great, in what sport?" Seira said smiling at him.

"Baseball. I was all state the last two years at catcher." He said meeting her gaze. "I was offered one for football, but I'm done playing that. I've seen too many older linemen with messed up knees and backs. I want to be able to walk normally when I'm fifty. Besides, I'm on the small side for a college lineman these days."

"I can't believe you're not big enough." Izumi said astounded. "What kind of monsters do you grow over there?"

"I'd need to put on another ten to twenty kilos if I wanted to be effective. Pro linemen are usually over one hundred and fifty kilos. Think of it as our equivalent to sumo wrestling."

Seira whistled, imagining Corey that big. "That's ok. I think I like you just as you are."

"Amy, I'm calling mom. I didn't tell her anything last night, but she needs to know about this. You need to put some ice on that again and keep it elevated with your knee bent." He said walking out the door.

Izumi followed saying, "I'm sorry Amy, but I need to finish getting ready for school. I'll bring your breakfast here."

"Oh, no Izumi, don't put yourself out like that. If Seira helps me, I can make it to the table." Amy said moving to get up.

"Amy! Didn't you hear Corey?" Izumi snapped. "You need to keep your leg elevated. I won't have you aggravating your injury because you're worried about inconveniencing me." Then with a smile she asked. "How would you like an egg sandwich? That's easy enough to make, and you won't have to juggle a bunch of plates."

Amy, cowed by Izumi's intensity, meekly sat back, and nodded. Grabbing Seira's pillow, she bunched it up and put it under her knee.

Seira stood up after Izumi left saying, "If you're not going to be using the shower, I guess I'll get mine over with." She started to walk away fumbling with the sash of her robe. After a minute, Amy heard her cursing. Her face flushed, she came back and stood by the side of the bed. "Can you get this untied? I tied a double knot after this damn robe fell open in front of Corey, but now I can't get it out."

"Corey saw your boobs?' Amy said excitedly, her eyes wide. "No wonder he said he loved you."

"Don't start. He was a perfect gentleman. As soon as he noticed, he looked away and told me. If any of the guys I'd known on the street had been there, they'd have stared at them, or tried to cop a feel." She said kneeling on the bed as Amy tried to undo the knot.

"I'm glad he didn't freeze. I told you he's shy about stuff like that. I'm pretty sure that's the first time he's seen a real pair. I have to tell you Seira, I'm a little jealous of you. Your boobs are twice the size mine are." She said, finally working the knot loose.

"Don't feel that way. I agree with Izumi, you have a nice body, don't be ashamed of it. Some guys like small chests. Who knows, you could just be a late bloomer. Now that you're done growing, maybe you'll fill out a little." She said climbing off the bed. "Thanks for the assist with the knot."

"You're welcome." She said, and then pulling the neck of her shirt out, looked down and added, "You heard her, start filling out already!"

-

"We'll probably go to Tokyo University. It's near here, and we can go see Yuki after she's done." Corey said into the phone.

"I'll meet you down there." Kimiko said on the other end. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this sooner Corey. I'm disappointed in you."

"I know mom, and I'm sorry. It was just so late, and I didn't want you all to worry." He said his head down, scuffing his foot. "I have to go. I should help with breakfast, and I need to get Amy her ice pack. I'll let you know when we're getting ready to leave. Talk to you later, bye."

"Goodbye dear." She said before the line went dead.

Corey hung up the phone, and searched for the kitchen. Hearing activity on the other side of the central room they'd first sat in, he soon reached his goal. Izumi was standing by the stove, stirring a pot. There were two more pans simmering on other burners. He walked up next to her and said, "Hey Izumi, what can I do to help?"

She jumped, and then turned saying, "Corey, you surprised me! I didn't hear you coming. Why don't you make Amy's egg sandwich? The pan is in the cupboard above the stove."

He reached over her, opening the door. "Excuse me." He said when he bumped into her.

"That's alright," She said blushing lightly, "I should have moved."

He set the pan on the stove, and went to the refrigerator. He took out two eggs, and the milk. "Izumi, I need a small bowl. I'm going to make her an omelet if that's ok."

"Sure, they're in the cupboard next to the sink." She said watching him.

Corey quickly prepared the eggs, and when the pan was heated poured the mixture in. Going back to the refrigerator, he took out some grated cheese. When he judged the eggs were done, he sprinkled some on before folding it over. Izumi handed him a plate, and with a practiced hand, he neatly deposited the omelet onto it.

"Very nice." Izumi said clapping lightly, "You've done that before. I have some rice ready, why don't you take her some."

"Mom's usually gone before we're done with morning chores, so we take turns making breakfast." He said placing the toast on the plate. "I'm surprised you don't have a cook."

"I won't make someone do something I'm capable of doing myself. You know, I still can't get over that you're mom is Kimiko Suzuki. That party was like a dream come true. I never thought I'd get to meet her."

"Meet who Izumi?" Ms. Himuro said entering the kitchen.

"Oh mother, I forgot to tell you last night with everything else that happened. Amy and Corey's mother is none other than Kimiko Suzuki!"

"The tennis player?" She said with a surprised look in her face. "She never mentioned that in any of the correspondences. If the Parent's Association had known that, they would have welcomed Amy with open arms."

"Amy wanted to do this on her own. Succeed or fail based on her own merits. Mom was going to let you know that she was an alumnus of Kisuragi, but Amy wouldn't let her." Corey said, filling the ice pack. "Well, I guess I have everything, so I'll take this to Amy." He said picking up the tray, and walking out of the room.

"Mother," Izumi asked quietly, "Do you think I'll ever meet someone like him? Hiroki and Corey are both wonderful young men, but someone else won their hearts before I could."

"Izumi," Ms. Himuro said laying a hand on her shoulder, "You're still young. You have a lot of time to find someone for yourself. I didn't meet Ryo's father until I was in college. That's two years away for you. Your father was a wonderful man as well. There are a lot of nice young men out there yet. Be patient, he'll come along eventually. All of you girls on the baseball team are fine young women. I bet you each meet someone by the end of your senior year."

"Hikaru and Seishiro seem happy together as well. If Seira can get the nerve to tell Corey how she feels, she'll be the third." Izumi answered, turning down the stove. "There, everything's ready. I'll go tell Seira and Corey. Amy is confined to bed until you take her to the doctor."

"It's that serious?" Ms. Himuro asked, pausing setting the table. "Izumi, does Corey think it will be a long term disability?"

"He wasn't sure, but he's erring on the side of caution. I'll be right back." She said as she walked out of the room.

"This is discouraging." Ms. Himuro said quietly. "Why, when things were looking so promising, did it suddenly start going so badly?"

-

Mr. Mita drove into his normal parking spot. He liked to start his day before the students began arriving. Kanako was with him, planning on doing some extra studying. Looking up, he saw a young man sitting on the front steps. "Stay here Kanako until I find out what he wants."

"Ok. Father, be careful." She said looking worried.

Climbing out, he made his way towards the school. "Excuse me young man. You _are_ aware this is private property. If you don't leave, I will call the police."

Kosuke looked up, relief on his face. "Finally, someone has shown up. Are you involved with the baseball team?"

"I'm Mr. Mita, the principal. What business do you have with them?"

"I'm here to warn them. The girl from America is in great danger. You've got to tell her." He said standing and putting his left hand on Mita's shoulder.

"What do you mean she's in danger? She was attacked last night!" Mita said his face dark. "We're you involved?"

"Yes, but I'm not proud of it. Things got out of hand. Nobody was supposed to get hurt, at least not badly."

Mita grabbed him by the collar, slamming him against a column. "You animal! Because of you, one of my students is in the hospital with a broken back! You were going to rape the daughter of the chairperson of this school! Give me one reason I shouldn't rip your damn head off!"

Kosuke winced when he hit. He was surprised by the old man's strength. "I've never raped a girl, and I would have tried to stop it last night. I'll hit on girls, but that's as far as I go. When the other girl got her back broken, I felt sick. I've severed all ties with those idiots, but it's not over yet. The asshole that started this wants revenge for his broken nose. He's bringing in a monster. This guy's unstoppable."

"If you weren't there to rape those girls, then why did you attack them?" Mita said shaking him.

"All I know is some guy was going to pay us half a million yen if we kept that American from playing. We were just supposed to maybe break her hand or something. Penis for brains Toru changed the plan in the middle of it. I didn't really want to hurt the girl, but the money was too good, and I was promised it wouldn't be that bad. I'm not claming to be innocent. If you want to call the police, I won't stop you."

"You fought Amy though, didn't you? She's the one who hurt your shoulder, isn't she?" He said leaning into Kosuke's face.

Kosuke's face flushed at Mita's stubbornness, "Yes, and she kicked all our butts, but good. Look I'm not going anywhere, please call them and let them know about this. If Akira gets hold of her, you won't have a girl with a just broken back, she'll have a broken everything, and then he'll rape her when he's done. He has no compassion, none." Then all trace of bravado gone from his face, he added, "I know it a lot to ask, but I don't suppose it would be possible for me to apologize to them, would it?"

"I'm not letting you get within a hundred meters of those girls. Now, come with me." Mita said dragging Kosuke by his uninjured arm up the steps and into the school.

Kanako, watching this from the car, got out, and followed them. She peeked into her the waiting room of her father's office, only to see it empty, and the door to his office ajar. Peeking through that door, she saw the young man sitting on a chair as her father spoke to the police on the phone.

"Yes, this is Principal Mita of Kisuragi Girls' High School. I have one of the lowlifes that attacked my students last night here in my office. He is being cooperative, and I am in no danger. Please send an officer to pick him up. Students will be arriving in approximately thirty minutes, and I would like him gone from here before then. Thank you." Hanging up the phone, he looked at Kosuke. "I appreciate you coming down to tell me this, but the fact remains you were involved in a crime. Being a weapon was used; you may be looking at a charge of aggravated assault. If Miss Watson had been struck in the head as I've been assured was the intention, and she'd died from that blow, you would be an accessory to murder." Looking up, he saw Kanako watching through the door. "Kanako! Go away! You shouldn't be here!"

Instead of running away, she walked purposefully into the room. "Is it true?" She asked Kosuke. "Are you one of the creeps who hurt Yuki?"

Kosuke looked down before answering. "Yes, I was there. I wish to God I hadn't been." Looking up at her, he added. "I'm truly sor…"

**SMACK! **Kanako slapped him hard across the face. Tears in her eyes, she said, her rage barely in check, "You are inhuman! To do that to a sweet, loving girl like Yuki is unforgivable! Just the sight of you repulses me. I hope you rot in jail!" Then turning, she ran from the room.

"Kanako!" Mita called after her. "Come back here!"

"It's all right sir." Kosuke said, hanging his head. "I deserved that. I should have stepped in to stop things when Minoru grabbed the other girl. I probably would have gotten my ass beaten, but my conscience would be clear. I think that hurts more than my broken collarbone."

"I agree you deserved it." Mita said looking at him with disdain. "I was going to remind her that a lady doesn't use violence to make her point. I suppose I can understand though. Those girls on the baseball team have become almost like sisters. I've never seen a group of students so supportive of each other, and you and your friends have wounded them all."

"They were never really my friends." He said quietly. "I just started hanging with them last year. It was fun, shooting pool, having a couple drinks, trying to pick up girls. Toru always was an asshole, but he didn't start anything. I think he's too much of a coward. We got into some fights with other groups, but they usually started it." He looked up, meeting Mita's gaze, "Toru talked us into doing this. He said it would be easy money. We were there in case her brother was with her. We would hold him while he did the girls hand. Boy was he surprised when she fought back."

They were interrupted when the phone rang. Mita answered. "Good Morning, Kisuragi Girls'."

"Good Morning Mr. Mita, it's Keiko Himuro. I need you to reschedule Amy Watson's testing to this afternoon. She was injured last night, and we need to take her to the see a doctor."

"That's terrible!" He said, scowling at Kosuke. "Is it serious?"

"Right now, her right leg can't support her weight. Her brother thinks it's because the area is so swollen. We'll know more after the doctor examines it. I hope to be in by ten. I'll see you then."

"Very well, I'll see you then." Hanging up the phone, he said. "It would seem you've achieved your goal. Amy was injured in that fight last night, and can't use her right leg. She's going to see a doctor. If the damage is too severe, she won't be playing baseball this year."

Kosuke hung his head, and tried to sink further into the chair. "Man, this keeps getting worse."

"I think it's a little late for regret young man. Next time choose your friends more carefully." Mita said sitting down.

-

Seira finished drying herself off. She was lost in thought, replaying everything that happened yesterday. She picked up her shirt from the floor where she'd left it the night before, and was assaulted by the odors from it. "Ugh! Why didn't I spread these out? It smells like something died. I wonder if Izumi has anything that will fit. Were about the same waist size." Wrapping herself in a towel, she stepped back into the bedroom, drying her hair. "Amy, let me get dressed, and I'll help you into the bath so you can wash." She said walking to the couch. "Do you think Izumi would mind if I borrowed a pair of panties?"

"Um Seira, you might not want to come out here like that. Corey's here." Amy said nervously.

"What!" Seira said bringing the towel down from her head. Staring daggers, she said. "God Corey, why didn't you say anything? What if I wasn't wearing a towel? Seeing my boobs last night wasn't enough? Were you trying to see everything?"

"I just brought Amy her breakfast! I didn't know you'd walk out of the shower while I was here, honest!" He said, blushing, with a panicked look in his eye. "I'm leaving, sorry." Running for the door, he collided with Izumi. They fell in a heap in the doorway, Izumi on her back with Corey on top of her.

"OW!" Izumi cried out. "What the hell are you doing Corey? You're too big to blindly run through doorways!"

Corey quickly got up, "Izumi! Are you all right? I'm sorry, but the look I got from Seira told me I'd better get out fast"

"What, are you scared of her now?" Izumi said rising to her elbows. "Damn you weigh a lot!"

"Did I hurt you?" He said offering her a hand up.

"Nothing but my dignity." She said tucking her legs to one side. Then taking his hand, she rose to her knees, and then in one motion smoothly stood up.

Seira, forgetting about being in a towel, came up and said "Are you sure you're ok Izumi? That was a major collision." Then slapping Corey on the arm, said. "You big dummy, watch where you're going next time."

"I usually do when I'm not being chased out of a room." He said looking down at Seira. "If you're ok Izumi, I'd better leave before Seira has another wardrobe malfunction, and I see something I shouldn't, again." He stepped around Izumi and was gone.

"Oh?" Izumi said curiously, "And just what did he see before?"

"That damn robe of yours fell open last night, and he saw my breasts." Seira said scowling.

"Trying to sink that hook deep are we?" She said with a sly grin. When Seira gave her a dark look, she continued. "I don't know why you got on him like that. You're wearing a towel; you didn't need to get so excited.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Then a smile touched her lips as they walked back into the room. "Izumi, you should have seen his face. The poor guy didn't know where to look."

"Well, think of how you'd react if he came out with just a towel around his waist." Amy said as they reached the bed. "By the way Seira, do you not normally wrap a towel around yourself when you come out of the bath?"

"I'm normally home by myself in the morning, so there's no need. I don't know why I did today. Maybe in the back of my mind, I thought he might be there, but I was thinking about everything that happened last night, so it wasn't a conscious choice."

Amy giggled. "I can imagine what Corey would do if he saw you like that."

Seira paused, "That's right, if we do become serious, will he expect to see me? Amy, will he want to have sex?"

"That's the normal progression of things." Izumi said looking at her reassuringly. "He would be a tender lover, if not a little clumsy at first. You'd probably have to do a lot of reassuring until he became more confident."

"He tried to kiss me last night." Seira said turning red, "He stopped right away when I said no. I don't think he'd force himself on me, but would he be disappointed if I didn't want it?"

"Seira," Amy said, patting the bed next to her, "sit down." Seira complied, and Amy, taking her hand continued. "Corey is always going to put other people's needs ahead of his own. That's just the kind of guy he is. That's why he wants to get into medicine, not to get a huge salary, but to help people. He has had ample opportunity for sex in the past. He is a hugely popular athlete back home, and has had girls flirting with him since his freshman year. He doesn't believe in sex outside of marriage. I know that sounds crazy, but that's the values our parents have inspired in us. My mom was a virgin until their wedding night, and dad encouraged that. If I hadn't been raped, I would've been one too. It's the greatest gift you can give to your spouse. It says, 'You're special, I've saved myself just for you'. Don't worry about Corey pressuring you for that. He wants your affection more than your body. If he tried to kiss you, it must have been a very intimate moment. Just what were you two doing?"

"We were just calling home. I told him good night, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and next thing I know he was leaning over to kiss me." Seira said, dancing around the details.

"You should have let him Seira." Izumi said, "I wouldn't have minded. Although, it wouldn't have been my first, so maybe I can't say for sure."

Ms. Himuro entered into the room. "Izumi? What's taking you so long? You'll be late if you don't hurry."

"Oh no! I completely forgot about school!" she said running out of the room.

Ms. Himuro looked at the two girls on the bed saying, "You two definitely have a way of disrupting the routine. Seira, breakfast is ready, Please get dressed and join us if you would?"

"Oh crap! I forgot to ask Izumi if I could borrow something. I left my wet things in a pile last night, and now they smell like a swimming pool locker room."

"I'm sure Izumi wouldn't mind." Ms Himuro said walking into the closet. "You are about the same size on top, but you have longer legs. Would you mind wearing a skirt? Izumi has a knee length denim skirt that she bought recently."

"That sounds like just my style." Seira said following her. "I'm embarrassed to ask, but do you think she'd let me borrow a pair of underwear? Those aren't too fresh anymore either."

"I won't tell her. If you want to keep them, please do. She would be mortified if she found out. It's not you Seira; she's just particular about personal hygiene." She pulled out a drawer and handed Seira a pair of plain cotton panties. Opening another drawer, she pulled out a pair of mid-calf length socks. "Here, you'll need these as well. I'm sorry Seira; I don't know why I didn't get you these things last night when Mr. Yamagida went out. I was thinking of Miss Azuma, and you got lost in the works."

"That's ok Ms. Himuro, I didn't think about it either." Seira looked at the tag. "Great, we _do_ wear the same size. Thank you, Ms. Himuro; are you sure she won't miss these? I can wash them and have them back by the weekend."

"Heavens no, she has plenty, she won't even notice." She said smiling. "Do you need a bra as well?"

"Oh, no, well I mean, I don't want to sound like I'm bragging, but I'm a little bigger than Izumi, and, well, you know." Seira said blushing. "I'll just go without until I get home."

"Why are you getting so flustered dear, I have them too." Ms. Himuro said smiling. "If you're going without, we should dress accordingly. How about this tan knit top?" She said handing it to Seira. "Then the finishing touch, this denim jacket."

"I thought Izumi didn't like denim, and here she has a closet full." Seira said shaking her head.

"Two pieces is hardly a closet full, Seira. The truth be known, I don't know why she bought them. She only wore the jacket once, and I don't think she's ever worn the skirt. I'm sure that she won't mind you wearing them. Well, get dressed and join us, will you?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll be there as soon as I get dressed, thank you again." Seira said bowing slightly.

Ms. Himuro smiled as she walked out of the closet. Crossing the room, she sat down by Amy. "How are you doing Amy? Is there anything you need?"

"I'm ok, Ms. Himuro. My leg hardly bothers me unless I try to stand on it. It was a complete surprise when it collapsed on me this morning. Hopefully, after the doctor drains the fluid buildup, I'll be able to walk on it again. What time do you need me ready to go by?"

"I'm sorry all I have time to do is drop you off at the hospital. I called the school to reschedule your tests for this afternoon, and told them I would be in by ten. We should leave by nine fifteen at the latest. Can you be ready by then?"

"Seira will need to help me to the bath, but then I can use the hand shower by the tub, so I'll be ready." She said with a confident smile.

"Wonderful. I'm sorry this has been such a trying experience for you. You are already dealing with emotional baggage no fifteen year old should have to. You're a joy to have here dear, let's pray things go better from now on." Ms Himuro impulsively reached out giving Amy a quick hug. Then she rose, and without another word, walked out the door.

Amy smiled at the gesture. "She's such a nice lady. I'm glad she found out about it. Now I have someone to talk to if I need to." Looking behind her, she called out, "Seira! Are you almost dressed? I need to get washed up. We only have an hour until we leave."

"I'll be right out Amy, I'm just about done." She called from the closet. Thirty seconds later, she stepped out. "What do you think?" She said twirling so Amy could get a good look. "I love it. I wish Emma had had something like this in her shop. It is so me!"

"You look great! It really suits you." Amy said giving Seira a thumbs up. "I bet Emma had them. If it were my store, I'd put them with the jeans. You said you were looking for a dress, so that's where she steered you. It probably never dawned on her to look at a denim skirt. I think that's exactly the look you wanted for seeing your mom. You look like a respectable young woman, that's still a little innocent. Perfect."

"Thank you so much for you encouraging words." Seira said formally, bowing exaggeratedly. Then straightening up, she moved to Amy's side with a grin. "C'mon, let's get you washed up.


	11. Seira's confession

Seira's confession

Mr. Mita looked up at the sound of knocking at his door. A uniformed policeman was standing there. "Good Morning sir." He said entering the room. "I'm here to take the suspect into custody."

"Of course. He's been awaiting your arrival." Mita said standing. Looking at a dejected Kosuke, he added, "Please stand up. It's time for you to leave."

"Yes sir." He said rising to his feet. "Promise you'll tell them? Please don't take my warning lightly. Akira doesn't fool around!"

"What is he talking about?" The officer asked laying a hand on Kosuke's left shoulder. "Is he threatening you?"

"NO! I'm not the one they need to worry about!" He said turning to face the officer. "You know who Akira Motokai is, don't you? You tell him. That girl is in terrible danger."

At Akira's name, the officer paled. "What does that brute have to do with this? He wasn't in the suspect descriptions we were given last night. He'd be hard to miss."

"The girl embarrassed Toru, so he's talked Akira into getting his revenge. Mr. Mita, I've seen him take down experienced fighters twice that girls size without breaking a sweat."

"Let's get down to the station and you can tell us everything you know. If you roll over on your friends, maybe we can work a deal." The officer said leading him out of the room.

"I don't care about what happens to me anymore. I screwed up, and should pay. I just don't want any more bad things to happen to those girls."

Kanako watched from another doorway as he was led down the hall. Kosuke spotted her and called out. "Tell your friends I'm sorry! I never wanted to hurt them like that! They didn't deserve what we did to them!"

"No they didn't." Kanako said softly, watching with satisfaction as he exited the building. Running to the window, she watched as he was placed in the car and then driven away.

"This has been the worst day of my life." Kosuke said looking back at the school.

"You don't seem to be such a bad guy." The policeman said looking in the rearview mirror. "It sounds like you just got in over your head."

"And no lifeline in sight." He said leaning back and closing his eyes.

"What's this?" The officer said sounding wary.

Kosuke looked out through the windshield, only to see a garbage truck parked across the driveway, with the cab tilted forward, apparently broken down. A worker in overalls was bent over inside the engine compartment.

"Sit tight." The officer said, "Let me see if I can offer him some help." Stopping the car, he got out, and approached the truck. "What seems to be the problem? You're illegally parked, you need to move."

The figure turned, wearing his dust mask. He said. "I don't know what's wrong. I was doing my route, when the engine just died. I called for maintenance, and they should be here in fifteen minutes or so."

"I can't wait that long." The officer said removing his hat. "Let me take a look. I'm pretty good with vehicles." He brushed past the man and leaned over. "Oh! I see the problem! The ground wire from the battery has come loose."

Kosuke, not able to hear what was being said, watched the exchange through the windshield. He was horrified as the man took a large wrench out of his pocket, and struck the officer on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. The man then turned toward the car and removed the mask. "Koji!" Panicking, Kosuke desperately tried to open the door, but the inside handles were disconnected. Looking up, he saw Toru and his crew had surrounded the car. They all wore somber expressions as Toru opened the door.

"Get out Kosuke." He growled.

Realizing he had nowhere to go, Kosuke complied and slid across the seat. Rough hands grabbed him and dragged him to a van that was parked further up the street. Shoving him into the back row between two others, the rest of the crew climbed in, and they sped away.

Kanako watched all this from her window, not believing what she saw. She realized she'd been holding her breath since she saw the officer struck, and let it out in a rush. "FATHER!" She yelled, running from the room.

-

Corey watched as Izumi wolfed down her breakfast. "Hey Izumi, take a breath once in a while. I don't want you passing out."

"I'm late." She said lifting the bowl of misoshiru to her lips and draining it. "I thought I'd given myself enough time, but girl talk got me behind schedule."

"Hey, Izumi, has Seira said anything about how she feels about me?" He said looking down, poking at his rice. "I don't know what to make of her. She tells me she's scared, but then the physical signals I get from her tell me she wants to get closer."

"She told us you tried to kiss her last night." She said holding a bite of rice in front of her mouth. "I don't think I should be the one you should be asking. For all her bravado, Seira's really a sensitive girl. Last night, she showed me a side of her I didn't think existed. She'll tell you eventually, just don't push her."

Corey made a sad sigh and said. "I would never make her do something she wasn't comfortable with. That's why I was in such a rush to get out of the room this morning. I don't want to give her any more reasons to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you Corey. Don't believe that for a second. She's had some issues she's been dealing with lately, and your relationship is treading on those same grounds. I think you two need to talk. Tell her what you want from her. Reassure her, and don't let her walk away before she comes clean with what's bothering her." Izumi gulped down the rest of her breakfast, and then carried her dishes to the sink.

Ms. Himuro walked into the room, and took a seat at the table. "Izumi, I let Seira borrow an outfit. I didn't think you would mind."

"That's fine. What did you give her?" She said looking over her shoulder from the sink.

"That denim skirt and jacket you bought recently. You never wear them, and I think they will suit Seira quite well." She said pouring herself some tea.

"The denim outfit?" Izumi said smiling, "Why am I not surprised? Was that the one she chose?"

"Is there a problem? You've owned it for over a month, and only wore the jacket once." She said before offering thanks for her meal.

"No, it's fine, I bought them on a whim after that meeting about Amy coming in case we went somewhere together. The skirt's too long anyway; it rubs the back of my legs. I bet it'll fit Seira perfectly."

Corey cleared his throat, "Ms. Himuro may I ask you something?"

"Certainly Corey, what's on your mind?" She said taking a bite of her rice.

"I've been thinking about the girls being attacked last night. Tokyo is becoming a more violent city, so I think instances like this are going to become more common. If Izumi and Yuki had had knowledge of self-defense techniques, they could have helped fight off their attackers. Is there a possibility of Kisuragi Girls' incorporating instruction in that area? I know this strays from the cultured young lady image the school likes to promote, but you already have judo and kendo clubs in place, so it's not that unprecedented."

"I wouldn't mind." Izumi said, walking back to the table. "This isn't the first time someone has approached me like this."

"What do you mean Izumi?" Ms. Himuro said with concern. "You were assaulted before? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was last summer, on the night the Takasugi Group hosted the opera. Hiroki and I were assaulted in the parking lot. He was able to hold them off until security arrived. Then he made me promise not to tell anyone because he didn't want to get in trouble for fighting."

"I think the school board would have taken the circumstances into consideration." Ms. Himuro said looking concerned. "The fact you were attacked, and he needed to defend you left him with little choice. Corey, let me think on this. It has merit, but I'm thinking I'll be facing some stiff opposition from the Parent's Association."

The phone rang, interrupting their conversation. Seira walked into the room as Izumi answered. "Good morning, Himuro residence… Good morning Principal Mita… Yes, she's here. One moment please." She walked to the table, and handed the phonee to her mother.

"Yes, Mita, How can I help you?" She said leaning back in her chair.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast Ms. Himuro, but we've had some disturbing events happen here this morning, and I feel we should suspend classes for today."

Hearing this, she sat up giving her whole attention to the call. "What's happened Mita? Is another student involved?"

"This morning I encountered one of the men who attacked your daughter last night. He was waiting on the steps when I arrived. He was remorseful about what they'd done and had wanted to apologize. He also told me that the violence last night was aimed at Miss Watson with the intent of preventing her from playing, and warned it wasn't over yet. I detained him for the police, but as he was being taken away, the rest of the group attacked the policeman and abducted the young man."

"This happened on the school grounds?" She said, her face reddening. "Why didn't security intervene, and how did they let him on the grounds in the first place?"

"He wasn't making a scene, just sitting quietly. They were observing him. The attack happened just outside the gate. They blocked the driveway pretending to be disabled, and then attacked the officer when he offered assistance. Kanako witnessed it all, and she's beside herself. The police have cordoned off the entrance, and the press is already arriving." He said grimly.

"If that is the case, I agree it would be best to suspend classes for the day. Have the faculty try to intercept as many of the students as they can before they reach the campus. Contact the school board. This needs to be discussed. I will be there in twenty minutes." She said hanging up the phone. "I'm sorry, I need to get to the school right away. Corey, you'll need to find other transportation for Amy. Izumi, please assist them as best you can." Dialing the phone, she held it to her ear and waited. "Mr. Yamagida. I need you here in five minutes… Thank you." Rising, she hung up the phone, and turned back to face the worried teens.

"What's happened, mother?" Izumi said walking up to her. "Did someone get hurt?"

"One of the men who attacked you three last night was waiting at the school when Mr. Mita arrived." Her face became reflective "He wanted to apologize, and to warn us that more violence is ahead. Corey, be very careful taking Amy to the hospital. It would seem that this was a coordinated attack aimed specifically at her. The police took him into custody, but the officer was attacked, and the man taken."

"They assaulted a policeman?" Corey asked stunned. "They're either extremely confident or extremely foolish. The whole Tokyo Metro Police Department will be up in arms to find these guys."

"My impression of them would make me think the latter is true." Izumi said sitting down at the table again. "Why would they target Amy? Hardly anyone knows she's going to be playing. Mother, I think we should have another male presence here, I'd like to call Hiroki."

"You don't need him Izumi." Seira said leaning against the counter. "Corey and I are capable of taking care of them. If Amy could hold them off by herself, then the two of us should be able to handle them no problem. Um, you do know how to fight, right Corey?"

"I learned a few things here and there." He said smiling weakly. "It's not my favorite thing to do, but if it comes down to protecting someone I care about, I will."

"I believe you'll be safe enough here Izumi." Ms. Himuro said before wiping her mouth. "A delicious meal dear, thank you for preparing it."

The phone rang again, and Izumi answered. "Hello, Himuro residence. Oh, good morning Hiroki, I was just thinking of calling you."

"What's going on Izumi?" He said talking on his cell phone. Ryo was standing next to him, along with the rest of the baseball team. "The schools closed, and all the students are being turned away. Is this because of what happened last night?"

"Indirectly." She replied. "Are you still near the school? Why don't you come here, and we'll bring you up to speed."

"Sure." He said looking around. "I have a group of really cute baseball players standing around me, should I bring them as well?"

"That would be even better. They might be concerned for Amy and me after last night, and I'd like to show them we're all right. See you in a little bit." She hung up the phone and turned back to the room. "Hiroki and the team are on the way over. They should be here in twenty minutes or so. Well, if I don't have school, there's no sense keeping this garish uniform on."

"Izumi, I helped pick out that uniform." Ms. Himuro said ominously.

"It's the bow mother." She said meeting her mother's gaze. "The summer uniform is quite becoming, but this one always makes me feel like I should be stepping into the center ring with my face painted, wearing a rubber nose. I can see why you never wear yours Seira. Maybe I'll start following your example. Be careful at school mother." With that, she walked out of the room.

Seira sat down quickly, trying to make herself as small as possible under Ms. Himuro's accusing stare. "I need to get going. Seira, try not to do anything to influence Izumi any more than you already have."

"I don't know where that came from Ms. Himuro. Up until two days ago, she hated my guts. I'm not sure how things changed so quickly." She said meekly.

"You two stopped bitching at each other, and became friends." Corey said succinctly, taking a sip of tea. "I know; I was there."

"You're right, that trip home from the airport broke through a lot of anger and resentment. I never thought I'd be invited to spend the night here. Izumi was always looking so hard down her nose at me, I wanted to break it." She said softly looking down at her plate. "Ms. Himuro thank you for letting me come here. Not just for last night, but to school, and to be on the baseball team. I've never really thanked you for giving me a chance, even when I'd given up on myself."

Ms Himuro crossed the room and sat down next to Seira, who looked up confused and a little afraid. She reached out and gently cupped Seira's face. "Outside of Izumi's determination, and maybe Ryo's cheerful optimism, I admire your strength of character the most Seira. You were a driving force on that fledgling team, pushing the others when they were ready to give in. You were always ready to jump in and defend the others when Izumi became troublesome. You refused to let my dream die. I can't imagine this team without you. That's why I supported you so strongly when they wanted to expel you. You have faced adversity with resolve and decorum, at least until you broke Miss Ayanakoji's nose. I'm not criticizing you. A lesser person would have responded much sooner than you did. You endured the scorn and derisiveness of your classmates for nearly a year before succumbing. That only proves you are human Seira. People make mistakes; that's how we mature and grow. Have faith in yourself dear. I think you have a grand future." Then she reached out and gave Seira a warm embrace, holding her for a few moments. She felt a tremor run through Seira's body, and pulling away, saw tears in her eyes. "Oh my, this isn't the response I had hoped for."

"I'm…ok." Seira said wiping her eyes. "Thank you. I never knew so many people outside the team really cared about me. To think the chairperson held me in her arms so affectionately. I guess I have something to tell Sora the next time I see her. Don't worry Ms. Himuro; from now on I won't do anything to embarrass you or the team."

"Don't lose sleep worrying about it dear." She said standing and walking towards the doorway when Mr. Yamagida appeared. "I'll see you both later. Corey, I hate to put this on your shoulders, but as the oldest here, I'm holding you responsible if anything happens."

"Yes ma'am, I'll make sure everyone is on their best behavior. I'm going to call my mother and ask if my grandfather can come get Amy. Do you want me to call you at school with what we find out?" He said standing as she was leaving.

"Leave a message with Mr. Yamagida if I'm still tied up in meetings. Please excuse me." Mr. Yamagida bowed as she passed, and then followed her out of the room.

Sitting down, he picked up his teacup and drained its contents. Looking into his empty cup he said, "This whole thing's getting out of hand. I hope the police can find these guys before anyone else gets hurt."

-

Yuki watched as the nurse raised the head of her bed. She had slept better after the pain medication had kicked in, and felt more rested. It was eight o'clock in the morning, and the nurse had brought breakfast. Although Yuki wasn't very hungry, the nurse was insisting she eat.

"There we go, Yuki." She said as she let go of the button. Swinging a table over her lap, she removed the cover from the platter revealing rice, misoshiru, and some boiled spinach seasoned with soy sauce. "A traditional breakfast. I know you don't have much of an appetite yet, but try to eat something. Your body can't get better if you don't give it something to work with."

"Yes ma'am. I'll try. Um, nurse, did my parents ever show up?" She asked looking down at the table.

"Yes, they came up to see you last night, but you were sleeping. They left to get a hotel room for the night, and said they would be back this morning. Visiting hours start at nine. So I imagine they'll be here shortly after then. I was told quite a few people were asking about you last night. You must have some good friends."

"Yes ma'am, some of them were my teammates. We play baseball together for Kisuragi Girls' High." She said proudly. "Did they come up too?"

"I'm sorry, but your parents were the only ones I saw. Finish your breakfast Yuki, you start therapy this morning at eight-thirty."

"Therapy? Already? Isn't this a little soon? It's barely twelve hours since I was hurt. I know an injury needs some time to heal." She said worriedly.

"It's just some gentle stretches to keep your muscles limber. It will help you maintain muscle tone as well. Relax, Yuki. This is normal procedure. Mr. Yamato is very skilled at his job. He has been doing this for nearly five years since he graduated, and has had good success. That reminds me, we need to get you some clothes. I don't think either of you would be comfortable if you're just in a gown. I'll be back shortly."

Yuki called after her. "Nurse, what happened to my clothes from last night? I borrowed them from a friend and I like her to get them back."

"I'm sorry Yuki, but to avoid aggravating your injury, your clothes were cut off. They're in the trash. Don't worry, we have something that will fit." Then she walked quickly through the door.

Yuki felt her stomach sink. Izumi's clothes were gone! "That was probably the most expensive outfit I've ever worn!" She said miserably. "How will I replace them? I can't afford to shop at those fancy boutiques Izumi goes to. She trusted me to take care of it, and I let it get ruined." She felt any appetite she had disappear. She sullenly poked at her food, before forcing herself to take a bite of the spinach. She grimaced. "It tastes like low sodium soy sauce in here. I bet the rest tastes just as healthy. I hate this; I want to go home. Guys, hurry and come get me out of here."

"I'm afraid that may not happen for a little while, Miss Azuma." A voice said from the doorway. The doctor walked into the room, and stood by Yuki's bed. "Good morning, I'm Doctor Kanazaki. I'm the neurosurgeon assigned to your case. I went off duty at eight, but I wanted to see you before I left for the day."

Yuki made a slight bow saying, "Good morning Doctor, and thank you for taking care of me. I know this is rude to ask, but I'd like to know. Do you think I'll ever walk again?"

"It's not rude to ask that. I'd be surprised if you hadn't. The truth is Yuki, we think you could have movement back by as early as tonight, but until it actually happens, we're being practical. The trauma you received was in an area that is particularly vulnerable to spinal concussion. We think that once everything has time to calm down, you'll get the use of your legs back. If we're right, you could be playing with your teammates in as little as twelve weeks when your fractured spine has healed completely. Now if I can interrupt your breakfast, I'd like to evaluate your condition."

"That's fine." She said pushing the table away. 'You're actually not interrupting me, more like saving me from it."

The doctor chuckled as he pulled the covers back. Yuki was a little nervous as he picked up her foot, and lightly ran his finger up the outside of her leg. "Can you feel this, Miss Azuma?"

"Barely, it feels more like a soft breeze blowing across it than someone touching it." She said bighting her lip.

"Let's try this side." He said as he ran his finger up the inside of her leg.

Yuki shivered at the sensation. "That tickled!"

"Good. That's promising. Now let's try the other leg." He repeated the test, obtaining similar results. "I find this very encouraging, Miss Azuma, you have greater sensation than I'd anticipated. We'll repeat this when I come in this evening at eight. I hope to see some reflex motion from you by then. This is very good. I'll leave you now. Please continue with your breakfast." He said swinging the table back. "I know it's not the most flavorful, but it will provide your body with what it needs. Now eat it all. I'll tell the nurse not to take the platter until everything's gone."

"Yes Doctor," Yuki said beaming at him. "Thank you Doctor. I'll eat everything. I'm suddenly very hungry. I need to keep my strength up so I can play at Koshien!"

-

"Hey Corey?" Seira asked looking down at her plate. "Do you think Izumi's prettier than I am?"

"Uh, where'd this come from?" He said looking surprised, and a little nervous. "Do you think I'm paying too much attention to her? She is our host, and good manners require you to interact with your host."

"I was just wondering if you think she's better looking than me." Seira said, a little upset with his answer. "Do you think you could fall for her? She has more going for her than just a pretty face. She's smarter than I am, she has more charm, and she's more sophisticated. She's everything a doctor's wife should be."

"Seira, stop it. Ms. Himuro just got done singing your praises, and the minute she walks out the door, you start doubting yourself again? Of course Izumi has learned the social graces better, that's the world she grew up in. Do you know what Seira? I can't stand social gatherings. I went to one with mom and dad when he was being interviewed for a sports casting job. The people were all good manners, charm, and nice words, but the minute you left, they talked you down to the next person they were trying to charm. I'm a simple man Seira. I don't plan on being chief of surgery somewhere. I just want to make a difference. Help someone in need maybe get his or her life back. I need someone with me who shares those simple wants. Izumi is too accustomed to the good things to ever be happy living a life like that, and I wouldn't be comfortable sitting through the next opera she wants to attend. I'm normally uncomfortable around girls. I'm always afraid I'll say something stupid and they'll make fun of me. From the minute Amy and I arrived, you and the rest of the girls on the baseball team have treated me well, and I don't doubt they would all make wonderful girlfriends, but to me they're just girls. I don't feel that way about you Seira. I'm in love with you. I love your independent streak, and the fact you won't back down from trouble. We've shared a similar past. We just fit together. I don't know how to say it any clearer. I mistrusted you in the past, and I'm sorry. I now know that no matter what, you wont try to hurt me. I know you have some things your working out in your life, and that's why you're afraid. I've found a good thing in you Seira, and I'm not giving up. I'm willing to wait until you can love me back, even if it takes years."

Seira sat there, unable to speak, staring. Slowly she rose from her seat, and walked around the table to him. Looking into his eyes, she saw warmth, gentleness, and sincerity. Reaching out, she took his face in her hands, and rested her forehead against his. "Corey, you are amazing. You make me crazy thinking about you. I need you more than I want to admit. If you were from Japan, I wouldn't have hesitated for a second."

Corey's face became cold. "Is that what this is about? You can't love me because I'm not Japanese?" He shook loose from her grasp, stood and walked over to face the counter, "I was right! You're hung up on social status! What a fool I am!"

Seira followed and ducking in front of him, said angrily. "You are _not_ a fool. I care for you Corey; you're a terrific guy. That's not what I meant. God, do you always jump to conclusions like this? All I meant was that if you lived in Japan, I wouldn't have any worries about this. Even if you lived in Hiroshima, I could get to you in a day by train."

Looking contrite, he said. "I'm sorry. I made an ass out of myself again. I guess your not the only one who's feeling insecure about themselves. You know, Chicago is only thirteen hours away by plane."

"I'm sixteen Corey, no part time job would earn me the money for airfare. What did your ticket cost you to come here? Can you afford throwing that kind of money around? Don't act like this would be easy Corey, because I can't think of anything harder than having the one you love live twelve thousand kilometers away."

"I never said it would be easy!" He said spinning away. Pacing in front of her, he continued." I know this is a challenge Seira, but if I didn't think you could handle it, I never would have said anything. I would have gone home, never letting you know. You could have lived you life unaware of how I feel. Only I would be miserable every time I visited Amy, because seeing your face would remind me of what I let slip away." Sighing, he stopped and leaned against the counter next to her. "Is that what you want me to do Seira? Should I go home, never knowing what it's like to kiss you, or to hold you passionately? I want to do both, very much." Stepping away from the counter, he said. "I need to call my mom so she can come get Amy."

"Corey, don't feel like that. I could never let you do that now. I care for you too deeply to dismiss you so easily. You've wormed your way into my heart, and I'll miss you when you leave." She said following him, and laying a hand on his back. "You know I've been dealing with anger issues, right? Well part of what caused it was my mother leaving me." She moved around to face him, looking resolutely into his eyes. "She fought with my dad a lot before they divorced, and in one of their fights, I heard her say that she had never wanted me."

"Seira, I…" He began, compassion in his voice.

"No, don't say anything yet." She said putting her finger against his lips. Smiling sadly up at him she continued. "She left about the time I joined the baseball team. I hated being in the same house with those two. I'd already been running the streets for over half a year before the coach recruited me. I couldn't stand the hole their fighting left in my heart. I didn't want anyone to know how much I was hurting, so I became the super bitch with the hair trigger. As much as the guys on the team tried, they couldn't replace what I'd lost. They made me feel better sometimes, but I still didn't feel loved. My mother, the one person in the world who should love me more than anyone, didn't want me. I felt like something about me was tainted and ugly, that's what kept her from loving me. My therapist told me I wasn't to blame, that my mother just didn't want to be a mother. He had me write her a letter, telling her off, and you know what? It worked. It felt so good giving her a piece of my mind. I was too afraid to do it when my parents were still together. My mom can be a very scary person when she's mad, and I probably wouldn't have reached her at that point. Now that she's had time to calm down and restart her career, I'm hoping that we can at least be friends. That's why I haven't been able to tell you how I feel Corey, I'm afraid you're leaving in two days is going to make me feel that way all over again."

"Seira, this isn't like your mom. She left because she wanted to. I'm leaving because I have to. If you can't understand the difference, then I've been wasting my time." Walking around her he added. "Please excuse me. I need to make that phone call."

Seira quickly moved to stop him. "Corey! Stop!" Standing in front of him she held her arms out, blocking his path. "Don't walk away from me. We're not finished. I still have something to say." Her face softened as she approached him. Laying her hand on his chest, she continued, "You've been so kind and patient with me, and I've taken advantage of that. You deserve an answer, and I think I can finally give you one. If I didn't have school, I'd be buying a ticket to America and going back with you, but I don't want to abandon the team. They mean too much to me." She gently pushed him back to the counter. "You surprised me last night when you tried to kiss me. I didn't expect you to move so fast. I ran then, but I think I'm ready now." Her gaze never leaving his eyes, she took a calming breath and said, "I love you Corey Watson. Thank you for waiting for me to realize that." Then she reached up and taking hold of the back of his head, drew him down to her. The kiss was tentative at first, their lips searching for the proper mesh. Then it became something deeper, harder, and more desperate as if a floodgate had been opened, desire rushing in to fill an emptiness eating at their souls. Letting themselves become lost in the sensation, their lips ground hungrily against each other. Their jaws worked as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Seira ran her hands over Corey's back, feeling his muscles through the shirt. Corey caressed Seira's behind, rejoicing in its firmness. They continued like this for quite a while, leaning against the counter for support, making small moans and sighs, their hands constantly moving, touching, until unable to bear the intensity of the embrace any longer, they parted. Breathing heavily, Seira leaned against Corey, laying her head on his chest. Corey wrapped his arms around her waist, and resting his chin on her head, breathed in the scent of her hair. They stayed like that, just holding each other, for several minutes before Seira spoke. "That was incredible." She said warmly, "You're a hell of kisser Corey. If we were somewhere other than the kitchen of Izumi's house, with the team arriving at any time, I wouldn't mind doing that some more."

"There'll be another time, but lets not get too carried away, otherwise I might be tempted to do something I'd regret later. I've dreamed about this since I saw you in that dress. You've made me very happy this morning." He said kissing the top of her head. He made his way back to the table, pulling her along by the hand, saying. "I have to sit down. You made my knees weak."

She grinned as she stood next to him running her hand through his spiky hair, "Do you think I could sit on you lap? I've been wanting to since Izumi gave it such a good review." Corey nodded, and Seira climbed on, leaning against him. "Ooh, a perfect fit. I think I could get to like this." Corey, wrapping his arms around her, smiled warmly as Seira, returning his embrace, continued. "Can we just stay like this until the others show up?"

"Sounds good to me." He said holding her tenderly.

"Do you really think we could make this work?" She said looking into his eyes.

"I'm willing to try. We can't guess what the future holds. I only know that at this moment in time, I can't think of anyone I'd want more as a girlfriend. Look, I'm going home for graduation. Then I'll have until the end of August before I start college. I'll come back, spend the summer, and we can get to know each other better."

She smiled as she lay against him, comforted by his words and embrace.

-

Amy finished drying herself off, gently dabbing the area of her injury. "God I was stupid." She muttered to herself. "I just reacted. Sensei would be disappointed." She shivered, her arms and legs in goose bumps. Looking at the doorway, she called out "Seira. Are you back yet? I need you to bring my clothes."

Izumi walked in carrying the bundle of clothes. She had changed into a pair of slacks and a knit top. "Seira's still eating, can I help?"

"Izumi! Of course you can help, but why aren't you gone to school?"

"There was an incident at school, and they suspended classes." She said taking Amy's arm. Pulling her to her feet, they moved to a bench along the wall. "How's the knee?"

"It's loosened up a little, but I still can't put any weight on it." She said sitting down. "What do you mean an incident? Did someone get hurt?"

"Not a student. Look it's a long story, so let's wait. The team is coming over, and we need to tell them too. Just get your clothes on before you catch a cold." Watching her dress, Izumi was struck by how long her legs were. She imagined Amy dressed in a formal gown, and smiled. She would turn quite a few heads. When she finished dressing, Izumi helped her back into the bedroom, and sat her on the couch. Amy was amazed; Izumi had already tidied up all signs of their sleepover.

"Wow, you don't fool around when it comes to cleaning. My room never looks this neat, even when I try." She said putting her leg up. "Did your mom have to leave because of what happened?"

"Yes, and she's called a meeting of the school board. I think this incident will shake the unshakeable walls of Kisuragi. Corey thinks we should be taught self defense, and I believe my mother now agrees with him." Izumi said putting a pillow under Amy's knee.

"Thank you.' She said adjusting to a more comfortable position. "Tell Corey I enjoyed the omelet. I didn't get to thank him before Seira chased him out of the room."

"Don't remind me," Izumi said holding her back. "I think I know what it feels like to be one of those 'wide receiver' people Corey was telling us about."

"He _did_ hurt you. Why didn't you tell us Izumi?" Amy asked looking worriedly at her.

"I'll be a little sore for a couple days, but it's nothing serious. You should have seen me when I trained for a showdown with Hayakawa. A day and a half in a batting cage getting pelted by 130 kph fastballs left me with more bruised skin than not. Seira said I looked like someone had worked me over with a bat. I was so exhausted, and my body so battered, I could barely stand. If Hiroki hadn't coached me those last six hours, I would have forfeited, but I was determined to beat Ryo."

"You said before you despised Ryo at first. How come? She's such a sweet girl. She couldn't have done anything to hurt you, or did she?"

Izumi sat down on the table next to Amy. "No. Ryo was so confused by my hatred of her. She couldn't figure out why I despised her like I did. She can be a little clueless at times, and she didn't notice the way Hiroki looked at her. I did. The first time I saw them together, I knew she was a threat to my relationship with him. Then I found a picture of her father in my mother's locket, and became jealous of her. All I knew was I wanted her out of my life. If she were gone, everything would go back to the way it was. The coach came up with the challenge. If I won, Ryo would have to leave the school, and the team would be dissolved. If Ryo won, I would join the baseball team. I reached first base, but Hiroki told me Ryo had thrown the last pitch so I could hit it. You're a pitcher, why did she do it? After all this time she still won't admit it."

"I don't know. I really don't know Ryo all that well. We haven't even really talked. We visited at the parties, but I couldn't second-guess what motivates her. She seems to be very compassionate towards other people. Maybe, seeing you as battered as you were, she felt sorry for you."

"But the fate of the whole team was riding on this, seven other girls besides her. She wouldn't throw it all away because of that, would she?" Izumi said, and then became quiet.

Amy watched as the wheels turned in Izumi's mind. "Does it really matter Izumi? That was last year. The new season's coming, and you're going to need to whip us lazy freshmen into shape. Oh, that reminds me. We toured the locker room with the coach. How did you guys use that dinky shower? There's hardly room to turn around in there."

"We drew up a lottery and took turns. We had to cut our morning practices short to get done before classes." Izumi said smiling. "Mao had the worst time of it, she barely had room to lather up."

"It's going to be worse this year with an additional six to eight players. Do you know how much it would cost to renovate the shower room?"

"The school got bids last year, and the lowest was ten million four hundred thousand. Even the Himuro Group would think twice about spending that much."

Amy whistled, "I never imagined it would cost that much. I would have thought no more than one or two million. There's no way we could raise that kind of money by the beginning of school."

"That was for a whole new locker room and shower." Izumi said, her mind working, "If we just did the showers, expanding out the back, and offered our labor, we might get by at five million."

"Would they let teenage girls on a construction site? I can imagine what the Parent's Association would say about that." Amy said shaking her head.

"No, they wouldn't. You're right." Izumi said meeting Amy's gaze. "What I was thinking was having the expansion of the building done, and doing the inside stuff ourselves. Hiroki is pretty handy, I'm sure we could get his help."

"Corey helped renovate our parents bath last summer, so he could help after he graduates, if we can afford airfare for him. Izumi; am I doing the right thing, coming to school so far from home. I won't see my mom for nearly six months at a time."

"Amy, you'll be fine. Yoko is here from Okinawa, that's two thousand km southwest of here. She can't run home for a weekend when she wants to either. Look, you may not have your mom, but you'll have ten new sisters who care about you, so don't worry."

You're right Izumi. Hey, what do you think Seira and Corey are up to? She's been gone a long time. She has to be done with breakfast by now."

"Should we go see? We need to get out there for when the team arrives. We'll set up in the music room, there's a couch in there, and plenty of chairs for everyone. It'll be a good place to discuss the shower renovation." She said offering a hand to Amy. When she had stood up, Izumi supported her right side, and they made their way out of the room. They arrived at the music room, only to find it empty. They hadn't seen Corey or Seira at all. Depositing Amy onto the couch, Izumi said. "I'm going to check the kitchen, maybe they got into another argument, and knocked each other out."

Amy chuckled, "Watch for flying dishes." Then she tucked a throw pillow under her knee and sat back.

As Izumi approached the kitchen, she heard a strange noise. It wasn't loud, but it made her cautious. Peering around the doorway, she witnessed Corey and Seira, lost in their passionate encounter. Blushing deeply, she quickly and quietly retreated from the area. "Wow, and I thought my kiss with Hiroki was something!" she said returning to the music room.

"Did you find them?" Amy asked looking up from some sheet music she had found. "Were they getting along?"

"Oh they were getting along just fine. I think Seira finally told him how she feels." Izumi said sitting down. Picking up another piece of music, she began fanning her face.

"What's wrong? Why are you so red? Did they do something to embarrass you?" Amy said looking angrily at the door.

"No, at least not on purpose. I saw them in the middle of a kiss. A very enthusiastic kiss." She said the paper a blur.

Amy's eyes widened. "She let him kiss her? Way to go, Corey!"

Izumi smiled and said. "I'm glad for her. Corey's a good man; he'll treat her well. I was telling the truth last night Amy. If Seira wasn't going to tell him how she felt, I was going to pursue him. I could fall for him very easily."

"I think the fire would fade Izumi. You two are from different worlds. Corey isn't as sophisticated as he seems. He's much more comfortable in a pair of coveralls working on his truck, letting loose a bad word when he skins a knuckle. He would be miserable living like this all the time. That's not a reflection on you Izumi. You've been a wonderful, gracious host, and we've loved staying here. On the other hand, I can't see you getting up before dawn to milk the cows. Country life is a lot of work. If Corey's medical career doesn't pan out, he's going back to the farm. He'll make it though, he's too intelligent not to."

"You're probably right. He's just so polite and charming, I forget he grew up on a farm. Mother said she didn't meet Ryo's father until she was in college, so I guess I shouldn't be in such a hurry." She said setting her fan down.

"She dated Ryo's dad? Was that why she had his picture?" Amy said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "How serious were they?"

"That was a long time ago, and I don't think mother would care for me revealing her past. What about your mom? Any old boyfriends lurking around Tokyo?"

Amy shook her head. "No, mom was too busy training to date. You were a tennis prodigy, you know the training involved."

"I had more time when I was playing tennis, then I did getting ready for Koshien last year. I used to go places with Hiroki. Not really a date, but I pretended it was."

"I'm not dating until I'm eighteen." Amy said determinedly. "School is my top priority. Boys are off the menu until I graduate." Her determination faded as she asked quietly, "Izumi, how would the team react if they found out about my rape?"

"They'll be surprised, but they won't turn away from you if that's what you're wondering. Amy, I was the most disagreeable member of the team. I was sarcastic, condescending, and rude. Those girls were so patient with me. They could have turned their backs, but instead they put up with me until I became a true teammate. Ryo is my closest friend. The girl who was my rival is now like a sister to me. All the girls a precious to me, and I think we all feel that way about each other. Tell them, Amy. Trust them. You won't regret it."

The doorbell ringing interrupted them, and Izumi got up to answer. Amy fidgeted nervously, wiping her hands on her pants. Izumi returned, followed by the team and Hiroki. Seira and Corey came last, and Amy could tell by Seira's expression, that things had changed between them.

As the team took seats, Ryo noticed the pillow under Amy's leg and inquired. "What's with the pillow Amy? Did you do something to your knee?"

"It got a little banged up in the fight. It's no big deal." She said waving her hand.

"Amy, you know that's not true." Izumi said scowling. "She was injured trying to protect Yuki and me last night. She can't use her leg right now."

The girls gasped, looking at Amy with concern.

"Does that mean you can't pitch?" Koharu said leaning forward in her chair. "I know a fisherman that twisted his knee so bad, he has to wear a brace all the time."

"This doesn't actually involve her knee." Corey said sitting on the arm of the couch. "It's the soft tissue directly above the knee. She has hematoma, a deep bruise, that's filled with blood and fluid, and the pain from trying to stand on it causes a reflex action, making her knee buckle."

"You sound like Kanako." Yoko said, her eyes wide. "Did you borrow her textbooks?"

"No Yoko." Seira said looking annoyed, "He's going to be a doctor too."

"Really?" the girls said in unison.

"I bet you'll be a fantastic one Corey." Hikaru said grinning. "You have a great bedside manner."

"That's terrific!" Mao said, smiling at him. "You'll be a good doctor. I'm sure of it."

"Let me get through high school before you start piling all this praise on me." He said blushing. "I may decide not to go on to medical school. That's over four years away. I'm going to study sports medicine. That could lead to a lot of careers."

"Still it's a good career choice." Hiroki said laying his hand on Corey's shoulder. "You have a lot of compassion, it'll serve you well wherever you end up."

"He has a full ride athletic scholarship." Izumi said warmly. "I bet he could teach you a thing or two about baseball Hiroki."

"Oh really." Hiroki said, a gleam in his eye. "What College?"

"I was offered one to Stanford, but I wanted to stay closer to home, so this fall I'm attending Easter Michigan University. Their athletic programs aren't top level, but they have a great sports medicine curriculum. I can't play baseball forever, and someday I'll need to support a family." He said looking at Seira.

Smiling impishly, Seira ducked under Corey's arm, hugging his waist. "You'll make it; I'm sure of it." Looking around the room, she added grinning, "Everyone, I want to tell you all that Corey and I are officially a couple. I am totally in love with him. He's going away in two days, and I'm going to miss him. I need your help to be strong while he's gone. He's coming back in April, and I'm going to spend every minute I can with him this summer." Then she stood on her tiptoes, and gave him a quick kiss. "It's going to be a great!"


	12. Team Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Princess Nine. The OC's are from my imagination, and aren't based on any real people.

Well, it took me a while, but here's the next chapter. I hope everyone's still enjoying it. I've taken the liberty of giving complete names to some of the minor characters. I hope that's all right.

Team Meeting

Ms. Himuro stormed into the boardroom. She took her seat with out a word. Staring at the assembled board members, she said. "I'm sure you are all aware why I called this meeting. Thank you for assembling so quickly."

"This is a disturbing development Ms. Himuro." One member said, "This is another scandalous incident resulting from you forming the baseball team."

"The baseball team has done nothing to cause this." Ms. Himuro said glowering. "This is the result of a narrow minded person resisting change. Mr. Mita, please repeat the details of our conversation this morning."

"Yes Ms. Himuro." Turning to the board members, he continued. "Gentlemen, I informed you last night about the attack on the three members of the baseball team. This morning, one of the assailants was waiting here to apologize for his actions. He informed me that he and his friends were hired to attack Amy Watson with the intent of preventing her from playing. He said the leader of the group took matters into his own hands when it came to accosting the other girls. Someone offered them a substantial amount of money to do this. The police took him into custody, but the rest of the gang assaulted the officer before they could leave the grounds."

"Someone solicited last night's attack?" Another member asked.

"That is what the young man told me." Mita said bleakly

"Gentlemen, this incident cannot be taken lightly. A group of criminals committed an act of violence against a police officer on these grounds. If they are brazen enough to do this, in broad daylight no less, what's to stop them from doing the same to our students? I'm afraid we can no longer rely on walls and gates to adequately protect them. Amy's brother feels attacks like these may become more common. I am inclined to agree with him. I feel at this time it is necessary to implement a change in policy, and to add a new course of study here at Kisuragi Girls'. I propose, that from this moment on, no student shall travel to or from these grounds by themselves. Every student will be assigned a partner who they will commute to school with. They will meet in the morning at a designated location near their homes, and proceed together from there. They will reverse this pattern on the way home. I also feel it may be necessary to implement a self-defense course. It has been pointed out, that if all of the girls who were attacked last night, had basic knowledge of martial arts, they would have been able to fend off their attackers more effectively. Despite Miss Watson's heroic efforts, if those men hadn't broken off their attack, I'm confident we would have three students in the hospital this morning."

"Wouldn't teaching martial arts give the girls a false sense of security? They may know the moves, but without the power behind them, it will only aggravate the attacker." The first man said.

"Amy Watson is only fifteen years old, and she held her own against four of the six attackers. There are techniques designed specifically for women. If the girl is able to incapacitate him, even momentarily, she can try to escape. The seriousness of this must be stressed. I believe teaching them will better enable them to protect themselves against an assault. As far as strength, that can be improved as well. Gentlemen, we've lived behind this genteel facade too long. The world has indeed become harsher and more dangerous. Mr. Kusunoki of the Parent's Association said our daughters needed to be mentally strong to shape the future of Japan. I believe they need to be physically capable as well."

The second man spoke up. "I agree with Ms. Himuro. It's better the girl has a fighting chance to defend herself, than to be a helpless victim. Even if she fails to fight him off, knowing she did everything she could, would go a long way toward helping her recover from the attack."

"Ms. Himuro, I have a point I want to raise if I may?" Mr. Mita said. "Many of these girls are unaccustomed to physical endeavors such as this. They will not accept this without argument."

"They will do this. It will be mandatory instruction for all incoming freshmen. The current freshman and junior classes will take the course next year. It will count as a PE credit. I want this in place by April. The commuting partners will be matched up by the end of the week. This may seem reactionary gentleman, but I do _not_ want to see another one of my students end up in a hospital as a victim of violence."

"What is the girl's condition?" A third man said looking up from the notes he was taking. "Is she going to be able to play baseball?"

She smiled wearily, "Her doctor was guardedly optimistic. He was fairly certain her paralysis was transitory. If he's right, she could have full use of her legs by the end of the week. Thank you for your concern."

"I'm glad for her. Still, a broken back will prevent her from playing for at least ten weeks more likely twelve." He said, looking around the room. "Gentleman, we may have dodged a bullet. If Miss Azuma were permanently disabled, we could have been facing litigation from her parents for failing to safeguard their daughter. If Ms. Himuro's idea can help prevent any further instances like this, I fully support it.

"This isn't about money." Ms. Himuro said darkly. "This is about the safety of the students. Trust a lawyer to think only of lawsuits."

"That's how I became a partner Ms. Himuro." He said looking coolly at her, "I'm only thinking of the future of the school."

"The students _are_ the future. Without them, we have no reason to exist. Do I have your approval to proceed?" At their consensual nods, she stood and said, "Thank you for your time gentlemen. I will begin searching for a suitable instructor."

-

The team sat in stunned silence, looking at Seira, their mouths hanging open. Their reaction surprised her, making her uneasy. "C'mon guys, say something. It can't take this."

"Wh-When did this happen Seira?" Ryo said glancing between the two of them. "I mean, last time we saw you two together, you slapped him."

"I've felt something for him since yesterday afternoon. It was all happening so fast, it scared me. I finally told him this morning, after Izumi and Amy reassured me last night."

"For me," Corey said looking warmly at Seira, "it was when she fell asleep against my shoulder. She looked so innocent, I wanted to wrap her in my arms and never let her go."

"I can't believe this." Yoko wailed, "Seira got a boyfriend before me."

"Don't be like that Yoko!" Izumi admonished. "These two have found something special, be happy for them."

"Are you happy for me Izumi?" Seira asked suspiciously. "You're not just saying that?"

Smiling reassuringly, she said. "Yes Seira, I'm truly happy for you. Amy convinced me that Corey and I are too different for a relationship to work. So don't worry, I'm not going to steal him away. I just hope someday I can meet someone like him."

"You sure move fast Corey," Hiroki said slapping him on the back. "Still, you're a braver man than me to want that spitfire as a girlfriend. You'd better treat her right, or she'll deck you."

"Who asked you for your opinion, Takasugi?" Seira said wheeling on him. "You're one to talk. You insist on calling Ryo that ridiculous nickname even though she's told you to stop more times than I can count. Corey's ten times the man you'll ever be. He'd never do anything to deliberately upset me."

"Seira, calm down." Corey said holding her arm. "Forget about him. He hasn't spent time with you like I have." Then looking at Hiroki, he added. "Seira's had her problems, and I want to help her get past them. Deep down she's a tender, compassionate girl, and deserves to have someone who cares for her. If you can't understand that, and can only be a smart ass, then shut the hell up."

Scowling, Hiroki moved over and sat down next to Ryo. "Fine, I'll be quiet. Don't say I didn't warn you. At least you won't have to worry about anyone stealing her away while your gone. Nobody else would want her."

"Hiroki! Enough!" Izumi said angrily. "What is your problem? You don't usually act so rudely. I'm ashamed of you."

"Yeah, why'd you insult Seira like that?" Hikaru said glaring. "She's never given you any trouble. I think you should apologize."

Seeing the girls' dark expressions, Hiroki became resentful. "Alright, I'm sorry. I was rude and I apologize. I wish you two the only the best. There, is everyone satisfied?"

"I'm not Hiroki." Ryo said, turning her back to him. "You didn't mean it. Why do you dislike Seira so much? She's my friend, and if you can't treat her nicely, then maybe you're not the person I thought you were."

"I don't dislike her. I'm just saying Corey's in for a rough road being her boyfriend. I voice my opinion, and everyone started getting in my face. I'm not going to sit quietly and take it."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe the reason Seira was so temperamental was because she had to deal with attitudes like that?" Corey said putting his arm around her. "She told me how the girls in school treat her. Talking about her like she's some kind of freak. If I had to endure that, I think I'd be temperamental too."

"We all deal with it Corey." Koharu said grimly. "If you don't have money, you aren't worth spit. Seira just came in already stressed from her parents, so it bothered her more."

"I'm guilty of making her burden worse." Izumi said quietly. "When she first came to school, I resented her being there. I heard my mother and the coach talking about her, how he'd found her in a bar right after she'd gotten into a fight. I let my friends know about it, and that started the rumors about her."

"Izumi." Seira said stunned. "It was you? I was called street trash the second day of school. They never even wanted to get to know me. They had judged me already, because of what you'd said."

Corey hugged her saying. "That's in the past Seira. I'm sure Izumi regrets it now. Let it go and start over. If they see you and Izumi hanging out, maybe they'll take a chance on you too. How's that sound to you Izumi?"

"I'll make sure they see us together. How about spending lunchtime together Seira?" She suggested.

Seira smiled weakly and nodded. "Thank you Corey. You're already looking out for me. I'm really going to miss you."

"Seira, I think you two make a great couple." Mao said. "He's tall enough to make girls like us look normal size."

"Thanks Mao," she said looking up at Corey, "It's nice he's tall, but I wouldn't care if he only came up to my chin. I love him for who he is inside."

"I'm glad for you Seira." Ryo added. "I'll try my best to help you when Corey's gone. I can't imagine being away from Hiroki for a month and a half. I'd be miserable."

"The week I was gone preparing for the finals at Koshien last year was enough for me." Hiroki said looking warmly at Ryo. "Seira, Corey, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I had no right to say those things. I really hope it works out."

"I'm lucky Seishiro isn't very adventurous." Hikaru said grinning. "I don't think I could stand to be away from him. He always makes me feel special when we're together."

Izumi cleared her throat, and said. "Well, now that we're up to speed on everybody's relationships, let's discuss what's going on at school. As you all know, Yuki, Amy, and I were assaulted last night after we left the party. Well, one of the men who attacked us was waiting at school this morning when Principal Mita arrived."

"He showed up at school?" Hiroki asked, concern on his face. "Izumi, was he looking to make more trouble?"

"No, just the opposite." She said shaking her head. "He came to apologize for attacking us last night. He said that someone had paid them to hurt Amy so she couldn't play. Principal Mita detained him for the police, but the others attacked the officer, and kidnapped the man. My mother and Principal Mita decided to suspend classes because of it."

"I'm not surprised. This is going to be all over the news tonight." He said shaking his head. "What kind of idiots pick a fight with the police?"

"I told her the same thing this morning." Corey said nodding. "Amy, he also told Principal Mita that they're not done yet, so watch out."

"Why would they target me Corey? I barely know anyone over here." Amy said, worried look in her eyes. "If they come after me again, I'm in no shape to fight them off."

"We'll just make sure you're not alone." He said with resolve. "Let's get you through the week, and maybe it'll all blow over."

Jumping up with a worried look on her face, Hikaru cried. "Ohmigosh! Seishiro! He's at school! He goes in early to use the studio for his art club. I hope he's alright!"

"I'm sure he's fine Hikaru." Ryo said reassuringly. The attack was in front of the Girl's school. He probably doesn't even know what's going on yet."

"Who did you piss off Amy?" Koharu asked leaning forward in her chair. "They wouldn't do this unless they had a pretty good reason."

"Mr. Kusunoki!" Amy and Corey said together.

"The director of the Parent's Association?" Izumi asked surprised. "You said you had an argument with him, but I don't think he'd jeopardize his position by doing something like this."

"I don't know Izumi." Hikaru said shaking her head. "He was serious about breaking us up when that story about Ryo's dad came out. If he thought he could get away with it, I think he would do it in a heartbeat."

"I knew I shouldn't have shoved him." Corey said, his face dark. "I'm sorry Amy, I think I threw fuel on the fire."

"You couldn't know Corey." Seira said hugging him back. "A normal person wouldn't put out a hit on a fifteen year old girl."

"Shouldn't we tell the police about him?" Amy asked.

"Of course, I'll call them right now." Izumi said rising. As she reached the phone, the doorbell rang. "Oh, excuse me everyone." She said as she left the room.

"Izumi wait!" Hiroki called, chasing after her. "Let me come with you in case it's them."

Hearing that, Corey and the rest of the team quickly moved to the front door. Izumi looked back, nodded, and then yanked open the door, revealing a police officer, and a man in a suit. The police officer was so surprised his hand went to his sidearm before realizing there wasn't a threat.

"Whoa, you kids startled me!" He said, his hand returning to his side.

The man it the suit spoke. "Good morning, I'm Detective Kimura. This is Officer Anatsuki. I assume you know what happened at your school this morning?" When they nodded, he continued. "The whole department is on edge because of it. Everyone's looking over their shoulder expecting someone to attack them. We're here to see the two girls who were assaulted last night."

"Of course" Izumi said stepping aside to let him in. "Please come in. We're sorry about how we greeted you. We're a little on edge ourselves. It's silly actually, now that I think about it, I doubt they would have rung the doorbell. Please forgive us." She bowed, followed by the others.

"Forget it." The detective said waving his hand at them. "Are you Miss Himuro?"

"Yes, I'm Izumi Himuro. The other girl is laid up on the couch in the music room. Please follow me." She said turning and leading them. The rest followed in silence. When Amy saw the police, she visibly relaxed.

"Wow, talk about timing. We were just about to call you," She said with a grin.

"Really?" The detective said, his eyebrows rising. "Concerning what?"

"We think we might know who was behind the attack last night." Izumi said looking uneasy.

Looking through his notes, the detective said. "Mr. Asao Kusunoki? Principal Mita gave us his name when he found out someone paid to have you attacked. Officers are taking him in for questioning as we speak. Why do you think he's behind it?"

"I embarrassed him in front of the Parent's Association. I don't think he liked being put in his place by a fifteen year old girl." Amy said, rearranging the pillow under her knee. "He was definitely against my coming to school here. When I offered to perform a traditional tea ceremony for him, he equated me with a trained monkey."

"What!" The girls cried together.

"That egotistical piece of trash." Seira said, livid. "It was bad enough being called delinquents by the guy, but to say that to Amy is going too far."

"The guy definitely dislikes foreigners." Corey added. "He threatened to have security drag me off the school grounds because I was 'so foreign'."

"This guy sounds like a real piece of work." Kimura said writing in his notepad. "You've given me some good points to argue with the guy when I talk to him. Now, the reason I'm here. I'd like you two girls to look at some photographs. Officer Watanabe went through our mug shot books last night and found who he thinks are the culprits. There are other pictures here as well. We would like you to look at them, and see if you recognize anyone."

Officer Anatsuki spread the photos on the coffee table, and Amy and Izumi sat next to each other on the couch looking them over.

"That's him!" Amy said excitedly. "With the glasses and the bleached hair! He's the leader!"

"I concur." Izumi said evenly. Holding up the picture to the detective, she added. "He's the one who approached me in the afternoon, and he was there when we were attacked. Amy broke his nose, so that would confirm it."

"You're both positive?" He asked. When they nodded, he continued. "Please look and see if you recognize anyone else."

Pouring over the pictures, they identified four others. "This is the one who hit Yuki." Amy said holding up the photo.

"Detective." Izumi asked looking up at him. "I'm curious, which of these men came to school to warn us?"

"This one." He said handing the photo back. "Kosuke Mugen. Of the group, he has the shortest rap sheet. Principal Mita said he became distraught when he heard about your leg Miss."

"I remember him." Amy said looking at the picture again. "His heart really wasn't in the fight. He threw a weak punch that I brushed aside easily. I'm sorry I broke his collarbone now."

Seira stepped up to the detective. "May I see them? I want to know what they look like if we meet them on the street." He handed her the pictures, and as she looked through them, her eyes opened wide. "I know these guys! These are the same jerks that chased me down into the alley the night the coach recruited me. Detective, there's another one, a really big one. I threw a cue ball as hard as I could at him, and it bounced off. If he's involved, we're in trouble."

"Is this the man?" He said handing her another picture.

Looking at the photo, her face went pale. "It's him! Oh shit, it's him!"

"Seira, are you all right?" Corey said supporting her. "You're white as a ghost."

Kimura took back the picture, saying. "You're right Miss, Akira Motokai is a formidable man. Kosuke told Principal Mita that the leader had recruited him to finish the job. You all need to be extremely careful until they are apprehended."

Tears in her eyes, Amy whimpered. "Corey, I'm scared. If that guy gets hold of me, it's going to happen all over again. I know it."

Sitting down next to her, he took her shaking body into his arms and said. "We won't let that happen sis. We'll keep you safe. You'll get your testing done, and we'll head home. That will give the police a month and a half to find these guys. They can't hurt you if they can't find you. Ok?"

"What's she talking about Corey?" Ryo asked nervously. "What happened to her before?"

"Can I tell them Amy?" He asked softly. When she nodded, Corey looked up and said grimly, "Last year at school, one of our teammates raped her."

-

Kosuke landed hard on the floor as he was shoved into the room. Climbing to his knees, he was rewarded with a kick to his ribs. Rolling away, he gave Toru a defiant look.

"Not so tough now, are you Kosuke." Koji said as he kicked him again.

"Hold on Koji." Toru said laying a hand on his arm. "Let him savor the pain. Do too much damage, he'll pass out." Squatting down, he said. "You brought this on yourself, Kosuke. You ratted us out. I told you I didn't want any whining last night, and here you go crying to the police."

"To hell with you Toru!" Kosuke spat. "You lied to me. You said we'd just break the girl's hand. You didn't say anything about assaulting the other girls. The one was the daughter of the Chairperson of the school! The only reason I threw a punch at the girl was because I was a coward and knew I'd get my ass beat if I didn't. I'm glad she kicked our asses, we deserved it."

"Kosuke," Toru said shaking his head. "Who would have thought you were so noble." Grabbing the man's face and squeezing it cruelly, he hissed. "No on hits me and gets away with it! That Yankee bitch is going to pay for breaking my nose. When Akira gets done with her, she going to need a body cast." Shoving him back, he growled. "Do it!" Then backing away, he watched as his crew began working Kosuke over.

-

Yuki looked away from the TV as a young man entered her room. He was average height with an athletic build. Yuki couldn't help noticing he was very good looking as well. "Good morning Miss Azuma, I'm Keiichi Yamato. Are you ready for therapy?"

"Yes sir, I still think this is too soon, but I'm willing to do it." Turning off the TV, she watched as he lowered the head of the bed so it was flat. He then pulled back the covers.

"Great, they found you some shorts. I wouldn't do this if you were just in a gown. Let's begin shall we?" He started by gently massaging her calf, working her foot so it stretched the muscles. "You have nicely conditioned legs. You have good muscle tone, but are also quite flexible. Do you do Yoga?"

"I've always been really flexible." She said shyly. "I've been running this winter trying to keep in shape for next season's championship. I was going to start using the batting cages next week, but now I won't be able to. I hope the doctor's right and I'll be able to use my legs again."

"So you play softball Miss Azuma?" He asked working on her other calf.

"Call me Yuki please. I play baseball for Kisuragi Girls'. We almost made it to Koshien last year."

He stopped and looked up at her. "Really? I thought your name sounded familiar. Your team was quite the story last year. The press couldn't get enough of you girls. It's a shame this had to happen to you. I watched that semi-final game. You play left field, don't you? You came so close to catching that home run ball in the ninth. I hope you girls make it this year."

"Thank you," She said blushing lightly. Feeling daring, she asked. "Does your wife watch sports with you?"

Smiling, he said. "I live alone Yuki. I haven't found the right girl yet." He lifted her leg, and gently stretched her right hamstring. "Why, are you interested in the position?"

Yuki blushed crimson, and wanted to disappear. "I…I didn't mean to imply that. I was just curious. You're so handsome, I thought for sure you were married."

"Don't worry, I get a lot of young women asking me that. What about you? Is there anyone in your life? A girl as pretty as you must have boys chasing you all the time." He said moving to her other leg.

"I've never been on a date. I'm so shy; the boys ignored me in junior high, and now I go to an all girl high school. My family doesn't have a lot of money, so I'm beneath the notice of anyone from the boys' school. Oh, I don't know why I'm telling you this. I don't even know you." She said hiding her face in her hands.

"I guess I just have a face you can trust. Relax Yuki, I won't tell anyone." He said with a reassuring smile. "Let's just focus on the therapy for now." He repeated the routine, starting with her calves again. He gently pushed and stretched her legs for the next ten minutes until he finally said. "I think that will do it for today." Pulling her covers back up, he said as he raised the bed again. "It's not right that you've never been on a date. I'll tell you what. When you get your legs back and are released, I'll buy you dinner to celebrate. Think about it, and let me know tomorrow."

"Wait; how old are you? My parents might have a problem with that."

"I'll be twenty five next month. It would be a friendly date with no strings attached. Ok?"

"All right, I'll think about it. Will you be back at the same time tomorrow?"

"Eight-thirty on the dot. Have a good day Yuki. Maybe tomorrow you'll be able to wiggle your toes for me." He said winking. Then opening the door, he was gone.

"Wow." She said quietly. "A grown man asked me out. It's neat, but kind of creepy. I hope the team comes to see me. I'll ask them what I should do." Turning the TV back on, she caught the morning news. The newsman was outside the school. Turning the volume up she heard: "Classes were cancelled today at both Kisuragi campuses after a policeman was assaulted in the driveway of the Girls' school." Yuki listened intently as details of the attack were made known. When the story was done, she turned off the TV and lay there in shock. "My god, how far will they go? I hope Izumi and Amy are all right."

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Looking over, she saw her parents enter the room. "Mom, Dad, you're here!"

"Of course were here, Yuki." Her mother said standing next to her bed. "You're our daughter. We were concerned."

"I'm sorry I put you through this." She said, looking down.

"You should be." Her father said scowling. "This didn't have to happen. The coach filled us in on what took place. Why would you do something so foolish?"

"My friend was trying to protect me. That man was going to really hurt her dad. If I hadn't jumped on her, she might be dead."

"That would have been terrible, but at least you wouldn't have gotten hurt. You were fortunate. The doctors are confident that you'll walk again, but you could have easily spent the rest of your life in a wheelchair. I don't think your mother or I could live with the shame of having a crippled daughter.

Her father's words angered Yuki. Her face going red, she said. "I'll always be just an embarrassment to you, won't I? Are you sure you really want to be here? The way you both acted when I was being bullied made me doubt whether you would even come."

"Yuki." Her mother said exasperated. "Why are you bringing that up again? I thought you'd put those delusional episodes behind you."

"They weren't delusions mother!" Yuki exclaimed. "For two months I endured harassment from my classmates. You never believed me! My teammates here believe me. Ms. Himuro believes me. I went through hell, and all you could do was worry about how I was embarrassing you."

"How dare you raise your voice to you mother Yuki!" Her father said angrily. "Apologize this instant!"

She took a deep, calming breath, and then looking at him with an unwavering gaze, said. "My friend Izumi told me this is my chance to become more assertive. Well, I'm taking it. I won't apologize for speaking the truth. I heard someone say that last night, and I agree with him. It's time I told you how I feel. I'm not the little girl you can shame into silence anymore. I'm sixteen years old, past the age of reason in the eyes of the law, and able to speak for myself. I don't want to disrespect you, but I won't be treated like my feelings don't matter. If anyone here deserves an apology, it's me for the way you've treated me in the past. I was so miserable I nearly killed myself while you both ignored me. You don't care about me. I bet the only reason you came here was because you were worried I was going to embarrass you to your friends. I sometimes wonder why you ever had me." Tears in her eyes, she looked away from them.

Her parents stood there astonished. Mrs. Azuma recovered first. "Well Yuki, I never knew you resented us that much. This was unexpected. If you feel so strongly that we did poorly as your parents, then we'll stop being your parents. If you feel so neglected, then you won't be sad to move out."

"What? Why?" Yuki asked stunned. "That isn't what I meant! We're a family. Don't I deserve to be heard? I'm still in high school, how can you throw me out? I didn't do anything wrong."

Mr. Azuma spoke up. "You're old enough. If you need to be so independent that you talk back to us like this, you can find your own place to live. Go live with this Izumi who encouraged you to act so rudely. We won't completely abandon you, however. We will continue to assist you financially until you finish high school. Your things will be packed and waiting for you. Goodbye, Yuki." Turning, they left without a backward glance.

"MOM! DAD! DON'T DO THIS!" She shouted towards the door. "I DON'T HATE YOU! I ONLY WANT YOU TO CARE ABOUT ME! PLEASE, COME BACK!" Then she began sobbing wretchedly, wondering why this was happening.

-

The team looked at Amy in silence. The only sound was her softly crying into Corey's shoulder. After glancing at the others, Ryo worked up the courage to speak. "I understand why you didn't want to share this last night. It's pretty shocking. Um…are you going to be ok? God, that sounds so pathetic. Help me out here guys."

"It's all right Amy." Hikaru said, her face serious. "You didn't have a choice, right?"

"That's right." Mao said nodding. "No one wants to be raped."

"I bet he was pretty big to be able to subdue you." Koharu added. "I know you tried your best to fight him off."

"Did he hurt you badly?" Yoko asked not looking at her.

Amy looked up from Corey's shoulder, and said. "I was in the hospital for a week. My physical injuries have healed, but the emotions are still there. I had a nightmare about it last night that woke the whole house."

"You should have seen her." Seira said looking sympathetically at Amy. "I've never seen anyone so upset. She cried for five minutes before she'd calmed down enough to tell us what was wrong."

"What kind of lowlife would rape a teammate?" Hiroki said; his jaw clenched. "Amy, I'm sorry that happened to you. You've come back from this remarkably. My mother's cousin was raped in college. She ended up committing suicide because of it."

"I had a lot of support from my family, and my sensei helped me get my confidence back." She said smiling weakly. "Thanks for not abandoning me. You were right Izumi, they didn't turn away."

Detective Kimura cleared his throat, making everyone jump. "You have my sympathies Miss, would you like us to have an officer escort you until you leave Japan?"

"That shouldn't be necessary." Amy said shaking her head. "Once I see the doctor for my leg, I plan on staying put in my grandfather's house. When the time comes for my testing, my grandfather can drive me. I don't want to endanger anyone else."

"That's a fine sentiment," He answered. "But a policeman's job is to protect the public. Give me your grandfather's address, and I'll have an officer stationed there. That way, if those men somehow find their way there. You'll have help right outside the door."

Sighing, she said, "Fine, if you insist." Giving the detective the information, she turned to her brother and said, "Corey, we should call Grandpa and ask him to come get me."

"Ok sis." He said giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'll call him right now." Standing, he said. "Izumi, could you come with me to give my grandfather directions? I don't know the streets of Tokyo that well, and I'm afraid I'll get him lost."

"Sure." She said getting up. "Excuse me everyone, I'll be right back."

Seira took his spot next to Amy, and putting her arm around the other girl's shoulder, said, "Cheer up Amy. The whole team will look out for you. That bruiser won't know what hit him when we get done with him. I wonder if Izumi has any bats around here?"

"Now hold on." Kimura said. "I don't want you girls going out looking for these guys. Let the police handle it. Every precinct is searching for them. I assure you, people who attack the police get top priority. We'll find them."

"I'm not looking for trouble detective. I'm just thinking if trouble finds us, we should be ready." She said, her face serious. "They've already shown that they're not afraid of the police."

"That may be true," he said darkly, "but just don't put yourself into a situation that could get you hurt."

"What?" Hikaru said looking innocent, "We're just high school girls. What trouble would we cause?"

"I'll remember that." Kimura said meeting her gaze. Putting his notebook in his coat pocket, he added. "Well Anatsuki, let's get going. We need to go talk to Mr. Kusunoki. You girls watch it out there. Ok?"

Standing, they all bowed, saying, "Yes sir. Thank you for coming." Hiroki escorted the men to the door, as the girls sat down again.

"I'm sorry for making so much trouble guys." Amy said looking down. "If I hadn't come here, Yuki wouldn't have gotten hurt. I should just go home so nothing else bad happens."

"Don't say that Amy." Seira said squeezing her gently. "You can't blame yourself for some jerk's hatred of foreigners. You came here with only good intentions. We want you here."

"She's right Amy." Ryo said sitting on the other side of her. "Please stay. We'll get through this. I'd hate it if I have to pitch every game again."

"If I've messed up my leg too badly, you may have to." She said with a weak smile.

"You'll be fine." Hikaru said, her grin as big as ever. "You have a month and a half to rest it before training starts."

"That's right." Seira said confidently. "The Koshien prelims don't start until the middle of June, so you really have three months."

"I hope it's not so hot this year." Yoko whined. "I hate the thought of sitting there all gross and sticky waiting for the shower."

"Oh yeah!" Amy said shifting on the couch to face the others better. "I wanted to ask you all for ideas about raising money to redo the showers. Mr. Kido is planning on fifteen girls this year, and I figure we'll need at least three shower stalls."

"They talked about it last year, and said it was going to cost too much." Hikaru said, shaking her head, "Amy, do you really think we can raise that kind of money on our own?"

"Izumi an I talked. She figured if we do the finish work, the bill would come to around five million." She replied with an uneasy smile.

"I hate to tell you this Amy." Koharu said leaning forward in her seat. "My dad doesn't make that much money in a year, and he's one of the wealthier men in Tosa."

"There's eleven of us with Nene." Ryo said counting on her fingers. " Everybody's share would be a little over four hundred and fifty thousand. Izumi and Nene could probably come up with that, but my mom doesn't have that kind of money lying around."

"I hear you." Amy said thinking. "That would be about five thousand US dollars. My dad can't spare that. It was all we could do to come up with the money for Corey's airfare. I don't even want to guess where mom got the money for hers."

Izumi, Corey and Hiroki entered the room together, comparing their grandparents. They finished, and Hiroki sat down by Ryo. Corey sat next to Seira on the couch, as Izumi took the chair next to it.

"I can't ask my family for money!" Yoko said, agitated. "I told them I was coming here to make it big. I can't go back before then! Maybe I can get an advance from my agent."

"That's right." Hikaru said looking suspiciously at Yoko. "You're the hot shot model. How much do you make a month?"

"That's a rude question." She said crossing her arms and looking away. "I'm paid by the job. I never know when the next job will be, so I need to budget my money."

"We understand," Seira jibed. "With a body that scrawny, you can't be very popular."

"Ohhh!" Yoko yelled, jumping to her feet. "Take that back Seira. I'll have you know I get a lot of complements on my body. If you think you have such a great figure, why didn't my agency go after you? You were in the papers too. I'll have you know I make thirty thousand at each shoot."

"That much?" Koharu asked surprised. "For just standing in front of a camera? You've had five shoots this year. That's one hundred and fifty thousand! Maybe we should all try it."

"I wasn't the one making a fool of themselves in front of every camera pointed at her. I hate getting my picture taken, so I was always scowling at them. Who would want me as a model?" Seira said glaring at her.

"You'd be surprised Seira." Izumi said. "I think you could do well. You're taller than most Japanese women, and you have a nice chest. I bet a lot of companies would use you. You probably need to lose the red hair though."

"No way!" she exclaimed. "This is what makes me stand out. Nobody's making me dye my hair."

"Ok, ok, calm down." Izumi said shying away. "I could be wrong. Yoko's done alright with her blonde hair."

"What are you all getting worked up over?" Hiroki asked, looking puzzled.

"We want to expand our showers in the locker room. We're going to have fifteen or more girls playing this year, and a single shower isn't going to be enough." Ryo said leaning her head back. "We need to come up with at least five million somehow."

"Oh," He said, his mind working.

"It doesn't matter," Hikaru said gloomily. "Even if we could raise the money, it will take time to do the work. We'd need to start tomorrow if we want to be done by the beginning of the season."

"I never thought of that." Amy said crestfallen. "I guess I was a little too late. Even if we limit showers to four minutes, it's going to take an hour for everyone to get done."

Rising from his seat, Hiroki said, "I'll be right back." Then he quickly left the room.

Izumi watched, and then turning to Amy said. "Your grandfather is a charming man. In the short time I talked to him, he made me laugh three times."

"I know; he's so sweet." Amy said nodding. "He used to always sneak us candy when mom and grandma weren't looking."

"He said he'd be here in fifteen minutes if traffic wasn't too bad." Corey said looking at his watch. "I bet you'll like him Seira. He's anything but traditional."

"If he's anything like you," She said hugging his arm, "I'm sure I will too."

"I don't know about the rest of you guys," Koharu said standing. "But I'm ready to get out of this uniform. I'm heading back to the dorms."

"Wait Koharu," Mao said getting up as well. "I'll come with you. Izumi, thank you for inviting us into your home, I'm sorry we're leaving so soon. Are you two coming? I think we should all walk together."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Hikaru said scrambling out of her chair. "Come on Yoko, lets get going. Are we all going down to see Yuki later?" She asked the room.

"You bet we will." Ryo said grinning. "I'm sure she's feeling awfully lonely right now. We need to go cheer her up."

Hiroki rushed back into the room. "Great news!" He said holding up his cell phone. "I just got done talking to my grandfather. You girls really made an impression on him last year. He's going to donate the money for the showers!"

-

Coach Kido stepped off the elevator holding a small bouquet of flowers. Looking at the clock, he saw it was nine fifteen. "Good, I'm not early. She should be done with breakfast by now." Walking up to the nurses' station, he noticed the charge nurse had tears in her eyes. Reading her nametag he said. "Excuse me, Nurse Tsugimoto is it? Is anything wrong? I'm here to see Yuki Azuma."

"Auuhhh," she said beginning to cry again. Kido waited for her to calm down. Fighting it off, she gasped out. "I'm sorry… It's terrible sir. Her parents… came to see her earlier this morning…and they got into an argument." Dabbing her eyes with a tissue, she continued, calmer. "I'm not sure what brought it about, but they came out of the room, looking very unhappy, with Yuki calling after them to come back. I went to check on her. She was crying so hard, and her body was shaking so much with grief, it broke my heart. I was afraid she was going to make her injury worse, so I called the doctor to sedate her. She's resting; you can go see her if you like. Please sign the registry before you go in."

He signed the book, and then made his way to the room. Looking in, he saw her sleeping quietly. Walking up to the bed, he noticed her eyes were puffy, and her cheeks were stained from her tears. "Damn it Yuki, why did your parents do this?" Reaching out, he stroked her hair gently. "They hurt you again didn't they? Your too good a girl to be treated like that." He placed the flowers on her tray table, and looking at her one more time, strode from the room, his emotions dark. Pulling out a scrap of paper, he read the address, and then crushing it, shoved it back into his pocket.

-

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Kusunoki said gruffly to the detective. "I don't have anything to do with those girls being attacked. I was with my wife the whole evening. We went to see a Kabuki performance. It was over three hours long, and didn't get done until eleven."

Kimura leaned into his face. "Do you like foreigners, Mr. Kusunoki?"

"Not particularly, no I don't. What does this to do with anything?"

"One of the men who attacked those girls told Principal Mita they were hired to hurt Amy Watson. You remember Amy, don't you?"

"How could I forget her? She's the one who's going to set the example for other foreign girls to come to Kisuragi. Our school's reputation is going to suffer for it. Now wait just a minute, you think I hired those men? I may not want her attending school here, but I wouldn't wish her harm. Why would I do something so underhanded? It would ruin me. I would lose my place on the Parent's Association, not to mention my business. I would have to be insane to do anything like that."

"Or angry. She had made you look foolish in front of your vaunted Parent's Association. According to Principal Mita, you agreed to let her come only after feeling threatened by the other members. The attack took place at eight o'clock last night. You were just beginning to enjoy that performance. There was plenty of time to hire those men before you joined your wife."

"Look, if I wanted to get back at her, I wouldn't do it on the same day. I certainly wouldn't hire some street thugs to do the job. Money isn't a problem for me detective, and there are professional assassins out there who would do the job much more quietly. I have too much at stake to risk on something as petty as revenge. That girl is going to screw up eventually, and when she does, I'll have her expelled. Problem solved."

"Are you an authority on assassins Mr. Kusunoki? Should we look into old unsolved murders to see if you have a connection?"

"Now you're trying to intimidate me. You don't have any proof that I was involved, only someone's suspicions. Either charge me, or let me go!"

"I'm curious. Why wouldn't you want an attractive young girl to honor you with a tea ceremony? That's a rare thing."

"Because that tea ceremony is a Japanese tradition. No foreigner should be allowed to perform it"

"Still, A girl so tall and slender must have been striking in her kimono, I would have liked to seen her perform it. Well I guess it won't happen any time soon."

"What's that mean?" Kusunoki said his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? When Miss Watson was fighting off her attackers, she injured her leg. She can't stand on it."

"That's a shame," He replied evenly. "Will this prevent her from playing?"

"It's too soon to tell." Leaning close, he said menacingly. "I don't have proof yet, but if I do find out you were behind this… I'll make sure you truly regret it." Walking over to the door, he opened it and said, "Your free to go, Mr. Kusunoki, but don't leave town. We may need to talk again."

As he was leaving, he said. "Dig all you want, you won't find any dirt on me. Good day detective."


	13. The Warning

Here's the next installment. I apologize for taking so long updating this, but life has made too many demands on me lately to commit as much time to writing. I also went through a major period of burnout. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner, but no guarantees. I also have to advise the fifteen or so people who read the story before I caught a major oops. Koji, the one who hurt Yuki, not Kido, attacked the policeman as I originally wrote it. I lost track of my Ocs. That's what I get for writing this without an outline.

Read. Enjoy. Review! I thank you for your support.

-

The Warning

The girls looked at Hiroki amazed. "What?" Ryo said getting her wits back. "How did you get him to agree to that? That's a lot of money Hiroki."

"Gramps is a generous guy, and as Chairman of the Takasugi group, he can afford to be generous." He said shrugging. "He agrees you deserve a larger shower room."

"This is great!" Hikaru beamed. Stepping towards him she said. "Hiroki, I could kiss you."

"Step back girlfriend." Ryo said gently grabbing a pigtail. "That's my line." Then she moved to Hiroki, and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissed him warmly.

"This isn't right." Amy said quietly. "We can't just take his money."

"What are you talking about Amy?" Seira said incredulous. "If the old man wants to help us out then let him."

"We can't," She said shaking her head. "He doesn't have any responsibility for this team. Hiroki, if I could interrupt you and Ryo? Would you call your grandfather back? I'd like to talk with him."

"Are you sure?" He said seriously. "Gramps doesn't give his money to everyone. He's passionate about baseball and feels that after the girls proved themselves last year they should have better facilities. If you refuse, it'll just make him mad."

"I'm sure." She said smiling. "I'm not going to refuse the money, I just don't want a handout."

Confused, Hiroki dialed the number. Holding it to his ear, he waited and then said. "Hello Gramps? It's Hiroki again…No nothing's wrong. I have someone here who wants to talk to you."

Taking the phone from him, she nervously said in formal speech, "Good morning Chairman Takasugi. My name is Amy Watson. I hope this day finds you in good health."

"Good morning Miss Watson." He replied in a light voice. "I'm doing well, thank you. Am I correct in assuming that you are the young American that struck out my grandson the other day?"

"Yes sir that would be me. I am sorry to interrupt your morning like this, but I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?"

Certainly my dear, it never hurts to ask. What might I do for you?"

"It is about your paying for the renovations to our showers sir. I am having trouble accepting a donation of such a large sum of money."

Chuckling, he said. "I assure you my dear, I can easily afford it. Don't think anything of it. Your teammates have given this old heart of mine hope for our country's future."

"It is not that sir. We greatly appreciate your sacrifice, and humbly offer our thanks. The favor I am asking is this. Instead of a donation, might we treat this as a loan? I am unworthy of your generosity, and would like to pay you back."

"My, my, such a humble attitude. Your ethics are to be commended Miss Watson, but I believe I shall be dead before you can raise that much money."

"I believe if the whole team contributes, we can raise the money by the end of the summer." She said with conviction.

"Do your teammates share this sentiment? Do not make decisions for others, young lady. It will only cause you grief."

"I will discuss it with them. We were trying to think of ways to raise the money before Hiroki called. You have taken away our anxiety, and we thank you for that. I told my teammates when I first came here, that I was excited about the chance to make history. Everyone has already given me so much, I want to give a little back."

"You're a fine young woman to make an offer like this. I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll discuss this with Ms. Himuro first. Then I'll have my contractor inspect the facilities, and when the final total is known, I'll make a decision. I'll then meet with the team to discuss the terms. Good day Miss Watson."

"Good day Chairman Takasugi. Thank you again for your kindness." Pressing the end call button, she handed the phone back to Takasugi. "He's going to get back to us with a decision. I know you guys think I'm crazy, but I want to do something to contribute. Everyone's been so generous to me, I'm starting to feel guilty."

"That's fine for you." Yoko said frowning. "But I'm willing to let someone who has more money than he knows what to do with help us out."

"Yoko's right Amy." Koharu said nodding her head. "We're going to be busy enough training for Koshien without working part time jobs."

"That's why we need to come up with something that will make good money in a reasonably short time." Amy said looking around the room. "You all feel like everyone looks down on you because you don't have money. Those girls didn't earn their family's money. Think of how you could throw that in their faces if we can do this."

"I like that idea Amy." Seira said getting into it. "Everything we have here was given to us by the school. If we can show those spoiled princess we can contribute to the cause, maybe we'll finally get a little respect."

"This team was big news last year." Amy said excitedly. "Let's capitalize on that. We'll do fundraisers, public appearances, and exhibition games. We'll ask for contributions for the cause. If it works, we could have the money before the start of the regional prelims! "

"I admire you determination on this Amy," Izumi said sincerely, "but any undertaking is going to need to be approved. Eyebrows would go up if it were known the school couldn't afford to pay for these renovations. You could end up alienating the Parent's Association even more."

"They had plenty of money Izumi." Hikaru said sourly. "They just didn't want to spend it. We were an embarrassment to them, and they hoped we would go away."

"Even more reason to be careful. If we make them look bad, we can kiss any future support from them goodbye." She said meeting Hikaru's gaze. "We would need to raise the money without embarrassing the school."

"How about this?" Ryo said looking thoughtful. "Amy said she feels guilty because everybody had been so generous. Why don't we pitch that to the Parent's Association? We'll tell them we want to help pay for the showers, to pay the school back for letting us come here. If we word it right, we shouldn't offend anyone."

"That's good." Amy said grinning. "Now we just need to come up with a way to make the money."

"If we did do exhibition games, how much would we ask for playing, an who would we play?" Mao asked sitting down. "High school teams wouldn't have any money either."

"I say any amateur team that's willing to help us pay for the showers." Seira said, her eyes gleaming. "I don't care if they kick our butts."

"We need to give them a good game though." Koharu said reclaiming her chair. "If we play too badly, other teams will think we're not up to the challenge."

"I think you need to be careful girls." Hiroki said concerned. "You don't want to end up with another Hori Private Academy game, and maybe lose a player before the Prelims."

"What happened?" Corey asked, curious. "Our grandfather didn't tape that game."

"They were ruthless." Ryo said scowling. "They played dirty, trying to deliberately injure one of us to cause a forfeit. Running the bases, they collided with Kanako at second, tried to take out Izumi at third, and Mao at home. The pitcher hit Seira, and tried to bean all of us. It wasn't a game we enjoyed very much."

"They really rattled you Ryo." Hiroki said putting his hand on her leg. "I never saw you throw so many wild pitches. They completely took you out of your game."

"That wasn't the reason Hiroki." She said quietly. "We had had that fight, and when I saw you in the stands, I completely lost my focus." Smiling at him, she added, "Look, just forget about it. That's in the past. Everything's all right now, so let's drop it."

"Sure Ryo," He said smiling back.

"Um, I have an idea." Yoko said looking a little embarrassed. "We could get a photo taken of us all in our uniforms and sell them as souvenirs at the games."

"Yeah!" Hikaru exclaimed. "At 500 yen each, we could really take in some money!"

"I've got it!" Koharu said grinning. "Instead of just a single picture, how about a photo book? We'll have the group photo, but we'll also have action photos of each of us playing our positions. We could charge 2500 apiece."

"I hate to throw water on your fire girls." Corey said looking around the room. "But you're forgetting it's going to take money to print these books, not to mention hiring a photographer."

"I've been working with a photographer who wouldn't be too expensive." Yoko put in. "He's young and just starting out, but I think he's taken some of my best pictures." Looking down, her face blushing lightly, she added. "I think he might have a crush on me."

"Please ask him Yoko." Ryo said cheerfully. "He could really help us out."

"You actually have a guy that's crushing on you?" Seira asked with a sly smile. "Are you sure he's a good photographer? His eyesight can't be that great."

"Ohhh! Seira! That's just plain mean." Yoko cried angrily. "He's really nice, and not bad looking. If I wasn't still in high school, I'd go out with him in a heartbeat."

"That _was_ mean Seira." Corey said frowning. "I thought you weren't going to hurt these guys anymore? It sure looked like you were trying just then."

"You're right." She said looking sheepish. "Yoko, I'm sorry I said that. You didn't deserve it."

"I'm not forgiving you yet Seira." She said scowling. "You say you've changed, but I haven't seen any big improvement yet. If you can go a whole day without insulting or attacking me, I'll forget about this." Standing, she walked towards the door. "Izumi, I need to use your phone. I'm going to call Peter."

"Peter?" They all said in unison.

"Is he American too, Yoko?" Amy asked.

"No, he's from Australia." She said walking out of the room.

"And another foreigner enters our little circle." Izumi said shaking her head.

"What's that mean Izumi?" Amy asked sullenly. "If the guy will help us out, does it matter where he's from?"

"That's not what I meant." She replied quickly. "I was just commenting that out of all the photographers Yoko knows, she likes a guy from Australia."

"It's really not that uncommon Izumi." Hiroki said casually. "There are a lot of foreigners immigrating to Tokyo."

"I'm aware of that Hiroki." She said flustered. "Ohhh! I'm sorry I opened my mouth! Let's just drop it!" She added crossing her arms.

-

Kanako walked slowly down the path to the gate of the school. While the police had yet to finish investigating the crime scene, they had opened a passage, and were letting people through. She had wanted her father to drive her home, but he said he was going to be tied up in meetings until the afternoon. Still unnerved by the morning's events, she walked with her head down, lost in thought. Turning the corner at the gate, she collided with Seishiro, who was running to the school. They fell together into a tangle. "Ow!" she cried landing hard on her back, drawing glances from the policemen.

Seishiro lay dazed before rolling off her and saying. "Are you all right Kanako? I was in such a rush I didn't see you. I can't find Hikaru, and I'm worried."

"I'll be ok Seishiro." She said sitting up. Looking over at the officers, she waved to show them she was all right. "That didn't hurt nearly as much as when that guy from Hori Private ran me over. I haven't seen Hikaru either. Everyone was turned away before classes started. Um, if you'd like some company, I'll help you look for her."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take you away from wherever you were going." He said meekly.

"I was just going home." She said with a smile. "It would be nice to have someone to walk with. I'm feeling a little nervous about being by myself."

"With everything that's happened, I'm not surprised." He said, not sure how to respond. "I don't know that I'd be much use if those guys showed up."

"That's all right." She said shyly. "It makes me feel better just having you here."

Feeling uncomfortably close after that, Seishiro quickly stood, and offered Kanako a hand up. Taking it with a smile, she rose to her knees and then gracefully to her feet in one motion.

"You did that nicely." He said with a surprised expression. "I don't think Ryo or Hikaru could have gotten up without flashing their panties."

"We were taught that when we reached fourth grade." She said blushing lightly. "Decorum isn't easy in a short skirt."

"Well, you're always so proper, I wouldn't expect anything less." He said bending down to retrieve her book bag.

"Thank you." She said when he handed it to her. "I don't know if that's true. I think it's more a case of always worrying about embarrassing my father. If I did something scandalous, it would make him so angry." Looking down she noticed a notebook lying on the ground. "Seishiro, is this yours?" she said picking it up. She opened it, and her eyes widened. It was his sketchbook, and inside was a portrait of Hikaru wearing a smile and little else. Blushing deeply, she looked at him and said. "I'm surprised, Seishiro. I didn't think you two were so intimate. I'm sorry I looked at it."

Turning red, Seishiro stammered, "It's not what you think! I didn't ask her to do this; Hikaru volunteered. I needed to draw a nude for my art class, and she said if I was going to look at a naked woman it was going to be her. Don't tell her you saw it! I promised her no one on the team would know about it. The only other person who's seen it is my instructor."

"Hikaru must really trust you to do something like that." She said looking at it again. "It's a very good sketch. She isn't posed provocatively, and she seems relaxed."

"Yeah," He said chuckling uneasily, "she was nervous and told me to keep my eyes shut until she was ready. She didn't think I would like her body, but when I saw her, it was all I could do to keep looking at her face. We just talked for a while until we both relaxed enough to begin."

"She looks nice with her hair down. She should wear it like that all the time."

"I've said the same thing, but she said she's too used to wearing the pigtails to stop now. She such a tomboy, I don't think she'll ever change. But that's ok, we get along so well, I don't really care about how she looks. Should we get going? I really want to find Hikaru and make sure she's all right."

"Ok, let's go." She said handing him the sketchbook. They walked a little ways before she said quietly. "You're a nice guy Seishiro. Hikaru was lucky to find you."

"I was the lucky one." He replied. "If she hadn't made the first move, I'd still be heartbroken over Ryo."

"I never knew you liked Ryo that way. You two grew up together and you never told her?"

"Well, I never could get the words out. I asked her to go with me somewhere when we graduated junior high, but she was too wrapped up in getting ready to play baseball. Don't worry Kanako; I'm ok. She's happy with Takasugi, and I wish them the best. I love Hikaru, and can live with being like a brother to Ryo."

"Your right about her and Takasugi." Kanako said nodding. "Do you think they'll get married someday?"

"If they don't, it'll be a surprise." He said smiling at her. "Do you have any idea where the girls would go? It's only nine thirty."

"If they're not at the dorms, they're either getting a snack somewhere or shopping. Oh wait! Maybe they went to see Yuki!"

"Is she allowed visitors?" He questioned.

"They should have her stabilized by now. She probably had a hard time sleeping, but she should be awake. Do you mind if we swing by Izumi's first? It's not far from here, and I'd like to see her and Amy. They were attacked last night too and Amy, Corey and Seira ended up spending the night there."

"Sure, I don't mind. Maybe they've heard from the girls." He said warmly.

A goal in mind, they walked quickly until they were stopped by a traffic signal. As they waited for it to change, they were interrupted by the sound of a car horn. Looking over, Kanako's eyes grew large and she ran to the side of the car. She began talking excitedly to the driver, a beaming smile on her face. Seishiro watched curiously when Kanako turned and said. "Seishiro, come here. This is an old friend of my father's. He's offered to drive us to Izumi's"

-

Kido stepped off the elevator onto the fifth floor of the hotel. The girl at the desk had confirmed the Azumas had not checked out yet. Walking quickly down the hallway, he soon found their room. The trip over had allowed him to cool down some, but he was still angry with them. Knocking forcefully on the door, he waited.

"Coach Kido." Mr. Azuma said surprised when he opened the door. "Good morning. What can I do for you?"

"Good morning sir, may I come in? There's something we need to talk about." Kido said evenly.

"We're in the middle of packing. Can it wait?" He replied.

Kido's expression soured. "You're leaving already? You just got here last night. Your daughter is still in the hospital."

"She made it clear this morning that she doesn't think much of our parenting abilities, so we're going back home." He said matching Kido's glare. "Is that why you're here? Did she send you?"

"Look I think you need to talk to her some more, and be willing to listen. Yuki is a good girl, and I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding. I went to see her after you left, and the nurse told me she had been so upset they needed to sedate her. She obviously wants you to stay."

"She's just regretting her rudeness. She thought she could talk back to us and we'd ignore it? I will not have a child lecture me, Mr. Kido. If she apologizes, we may forgive her, but she needs to remember her place. Until she does that, she no longer has a home in my house!"

"She's not a child Mr. Azuma. She is a young woman who is on her way to becoming an adult. She should have a say in what happens to her. If you treated her with this level of arrogance and contempt, it's no wonder she was rude to you. You abandoned her in the darkest moments of her life. First when she tried to kill herself, and now when her future is so uncertain. She needs your support, and you're throwing her out? How can you look at yourself in the morning?"

"This discussion is over Mr. Kido. Please leave." He said brusquely, closing the door.

"YOU'RE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A FATHER!" Kido yelled as he turned and walked away. Pressing the call button for the elevator, he said softly, "I'm sorry Yuki, I tried." Stepping onto the elevator, he punched the wall in frustration.

-

Akira sat in the coffee shop looking across the table at Toru. Speaking in a soft voice he said. "Are you a complete idiot Toru? What possessed you to assault a policeman?"

"They can't prove it was us." Toru said stirring sugar into his coffee. "There wasn't anyone around."

"You _are_ an idiot. You were only a hundred meters from the school building. Anyone looking out the window would have seen it. The cops are going to be turning this city upside down looking for you guys. Attacking some high school girls was enough to get their attention, but now you've got them angry. Kosuke was never a thug like you; I don't know why you brought him along on that job."

"I thought he was a harmless wimp. I never dreamed he'd have the balls to rat us out. We showed him how big of a mistake that was. Minoru followed him after he left last night. He heard us talking at the fights. They know about you Akira, I'm sure of it."

"I'm not going down for your stupidity Toru. We've all got records, so I'm sure those girls have picked out your mug shots by now. You can forget about me doing that girl."

"What?" Toru said loudly, drawing looks from other people in the shop. Lowering his voice again he said. "Since when are you scared of the police Akira? You've done more time than any of us."

"Doesn't mean I'm ready to do more. I'm lying low. Find some other chump to wipe your ass." He said rising from the chair.

"You know Akira. I bet the cops would be real interested to know who raped and beat that call girl to death in Shinjuku Park." Toru growled. "Bail on me and they'll get an anonymous phone call."

Sitting back down, Akira looked at Toru coldly. "Try it asshole. I get busted for that, and you're a dead man when I get out. It was accidental. The girl said she liked it rough, and I over did it. The most I'll serve is five years. A good lawyer might get me three. I can do the time. I sure as hell ain't scared of anybody in prison. Just make sure your life insurance is up to date."

"Oh come on Akira," Toru said with a nervous smile, "I was just joking. You're my bud. I wouldn't do you like that. What do you say? Do this for me, and I'm out of your life. I'll never ask a favor of you again. If I do, you can beat the crap out of me. Does that sound fair? Think about it Akira, a tall, good looking virgin."

"Damn you," He said glaring. "You know I want to do her, but you better be sure she's worth my trouble. Call me when you find her. Until then I'm staying out of sight. Thanks for the coffee." With that he got up and left, barely fitting through the doorway.

Toru sank into his chair, and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close. What was I thinking trying to blackmail him like that?" Getting out his cell, he dialed a number. When the other end picked up, he said. "It's Toru, get rid of the trash, and don't forget to send my regards to the Chairperson's daughter. I'll see you when you get back." Snapping the phone shut, he stood up. Taking a last sip from his coffee, he set the cup on the table and walked out.

-

The girls had worked out most of the details for the photo book. They were feeling pretty confident about things when Mao interrupted them. "Hey you guys. I was thinking. What about Yuki? She's part of the team, but she won't be able to do the action shot."

"Hey, that's right!" Ryo exclaimed, "I completely forgot! It would break Yuki's heart if she couldn't be part of this. It was such a good idea too."

"There has to be a way." Seira said, her mind racing. "We could do a close up of her holding a bat."

"With the rest of us fielding?" Hikaru asked. "It would look odd."

"Couldn't we just include her in the group photo and explain she was injured?" Amy suggested. "I agree she's part of the team, but she won't be playing anymore, right?"

"Don't say that Amy!" Ryo said passionately, "We can't give up hope. Yuki will come back from this, you just watch."

"That's right." Koharu added, "She's fought back before, she can do it again."

"I told her we wouldn't abandon her. "Izumi said looking intently at Amy. "She cried with relief when she heard that, so don't be so quick to cast her aside."

"I never said I wanted to abandon her!" Amy replied defensively. "I'm just being realistic. I hope and pray that she walks again. But unless she makes a full recovery, she won't be able to play." Looking at her lap, she added softly. "If I could, I would take her place, but I can't." Close to tears again. She became quiet.

"We know that Amy." Seira said hugging her shoulder. "As torn up as you were about this last night, Izumi and I couldn't think otherwise."

"She's one of the best left fielders I've seen." Hiroki said leaning forward in his chair. "She made some incredible plays last year. She threw a runner out at home plate from deep left center. That takes a hell of an arm. She's a solid batter too."

"She surprised you in that final game." Ryo said jabbing him with her elbow. "She almost got that line drive by you in the ninth, didn't she Hiroki?"

"I still caught it." He said grinning. "I was more surprised by how close she came to catching that winning home run ball I hit. She jumped a meter and a half up that fence."

"Wow." Corey said listening. "I wish I could have seen that game live. It sounds like the video didn't do it justice."

The doorbell rang, interrupting them. Izumi rose to answer it, accompanied by Corey. "That's probably my grandfather. I'll come with you."

"We need to get going." Amy said to Seira. "Would you help me to the door?"

"Sure." She replied. "Let's get you on your feet." Standing, she reached down and pulled Amy up. They made their way around the table, and were halfway to the door when Izumi led everyone back in. Seishiro nearly ran to Hikaru, wrapping her in a fierce embrace. As they held on to each other, Kanako took an empty seat next to Mao. Corey entered last, accompanied by his grandfather. Seira stopped short when she saw who it was. With a cry, she moved to him, and hugged him saying, "Dr. Kenji! You're their grandfather? This is fantastic!"

"Good morning Seira," he replied, returning her embrace. "It's nice to see you again. Yes, Corey and Amy are my daughter's children. I would have told you if I'd known she'd applied to Kisuragi. Honestly Amy, you surprised your grandmother and me with this. You should have told us. I thought something odd was going on when you came to see us so soon after the New Year."

"I didn't want to get your hopes up in case I didn't make it." She said with a guilty smile. "Where's mom? Didn't she come with you?"

"Your grandmother was quite shaken when she heard you were attacked, so your mother stayed to keep her company. She'll be waiting at home when we get back."

"Wait a minute." Corey said looking at his grandfather and then back to Seira. "You two have already met?"

"Yup," Seira said smiling warmly at Kenji. "He's my therapist. I was going to his office when we met yesterday morning. Dr. Kenji, I forgot to tell you last night on the phone. Writing that letter to my mom was so liberating. Thank you for suggesting it."

"That's understandable, my dear." He said, a sparkle in his eye. "You weren't thinking of your mother at the time. Did you go see this boy you were telling me about?"

"I sure did." She replied nodding. "In fact he's standing behind you right now."

"Corey?" He said, looking behind him, his eyebrows rising. "Your grandmother said you'd found a girl over here. I never imagined it was Seira. So how's it going?

"Pretty good actually. She had some issues to get past, but she admitted she loved me this morning." He said gazing at Seira with a smile on his face.

"Seira," Kenji said seriously, "are you sure? Don't commit to a relationship so quickly, it may cause you heartache later"

"It's ok." She said with confidence. "Corey's been so sweet, I couldn't help it. We're planning on spending the summer together. If he has a dark side, I should see it soon enough. It's not like were getting married tomorrow. I'm sure Kenji. Corey truly loves me, and I know he would never hurt me, so don't worry about it. Besides, I know how to reach his grandfather if he does."

"Um, Seira," Amy said. She'd been balancing on one foot after Seira had run to Kenji, and she was starting to wobble. "A little help here. I really don't want to make a scene falling on my butt."

"Oh Amy, I'm sorry." Seira said rushing back to her. "I was just so happy to see Kenji again."

"How can you be so informal Seira?" Izumi said glowering. "He's a doctor, he should be addressed as such. I'm sorry if she's offended you Dr. Suzuki."

"It's fine Miss Himuro." He said with a chuckle. "I told her to call me that yesterday in my office." His face growing serious, he added. "You were assaulted last night as well, weren't you? If you'd like to talk, call me and I'll schedule you in." He took out a small case and produced a business card, which he handed to her. "The first visit is complementary, although taking in the opulence of your home, my fee probably wouldn't trouble you much."

"Thank you for your concern." Izumi said bowing. "I haven't been bothered too much yet, but if a problem arises, I will most surely give you a call. Please, call me Izumi."

"Of course." He replied with a smile. "Now, if you'll all excuse us, I need to get my granddaughter to the doctor. Maybe next time we meet, I can get to know you all. Good day."

Everyone stood as Kenji, Corey, Amy and Seira filed toward the doorway. Yoko stood in the opening with a big smile on her face. Giggling, she said, "I did it! I got Peter to agree to take the pictures. He said he'd only charge 25,000 for the whole shoot. See Seira? I told you he was a nice guy."

"That's great Yoko," Seira said cheerfully. "I just hope we can really do this. Guys, I'm going to go to the hospital with them. I'll meet you there when you come to see Yuki."

"Sure thing Seira," Ryo answered, and then said, "Good luck with the knee Amy. I hope you'll be walking when we see you there."

"I hope so too." She said smiling at them. "Thanks for being there for me you guys. Izumi, thank you again for your hospitality last night."

"Your welcome." She said following them. "Let me show you out."

They proceeded to the front door. Izumi was reaching for the doorknob when a rock crashed through the window next it. Screaming in fright, Izumi jumped back. Corey's face twisted in anger as he wrenched the door open. They watched as a van sped through the gate.

"It was them!" He growled. "It had to be. How do they know who you are Izumi?"

"I have no idea!" She replied, looking at him with fear in her eyes. Looking back out the door, her hand went to her mouth as she gasped. "My god! There's a body lying in the courtyard!"

Everyone had come running when they heard the crash. They watched as Corey and his grandfather made their way out to the courtyard. Kanako, seeing someone hurt ran to see if she could help. The man was severely beaten. His face was unrecognizable, and he was unconscious. Checking for a pulse, Corey said. "He's alive, but his pulse is weak. They sure worked him over."

"Can I help?" Kanako asked when she reached them.

"There's not much we can do. He's not bleeding badly, but he's bruised from head to toe. He needs to be in the hospital." Kenji said taking out his cell phone. Dialing, he waited for an answer, then requested an ambulance and the police."

Kanako looked at him closer. "The hair is right, and those are the same clothes. I don't know his name, but this is the guy who came to warn us this morning." Her voice breaking she added. "This was their friend, how could they do this to him?"

"Kosuke Mugen." Corey said shaking his head. "The guy betrayed them. In their minds this was justified."

Seira and Izumi came running up. Her hand shaking, Izumi handed a crumpled piece of paper to Corey. "This was wrapped around the rock."

He took the page and looked at it. It was from a computer printer. His face grew dark as he read:

_To long, lean and luscious. _

_By now you probably know who we are. I know we surprised you last night, but you bitches way overreacted. We weren't going to hurt you, but that dyke American had to go Bruce Lee on us. Now the cops are involved. This is a warning. They'll bust us sooner or later, and if you testify against us, you'll end up like the piece of trash we left in your yard. I've got connections the cops don't know about. I've set it up that even if me and my crew are locked up, you'll still get beat down if you open your mouth. Tell that Yankee bitch she can't hide, and that she's going to get hers too. _

_Be seeing you, when you least expect it._

The veins sticking out of his neck, Corey looked at the gate enraged and yelled. "JUST TRY IT YOU BASTARD! ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THEM, I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

Seira moved to him, and wrapped her arms around him, hoping to calm him. "It'll be ok Corey. The cops will get them. I know this clown. His rep on the street is a total poser. He's bluffing. The only one we need to worry about is this Akira character. He makes you look small Corey. I thought I was finished when I faced him in that alley. The coach saved my butt by shattering a bunch of bottles that were stacked next to the guy. We ran when the glass peppered his face.

Pressing the end call button on his phone, Kenji declared. "The ambulance is on the way. Izumi, do you have a blanket we can put over him until it arrives?"

Yes sir," she said turning back to the house, "I'll be right back." She passed the rest of the team and the boys who were making their way to the courtyard, with Mao supporting Amy.

Kanako knelt next to Kosuke, gently running her hand over his head, like someone would a dog that had been hit by a car. "The poor guy. He felt so bad about what happened last night." Tears formed in her eyes as she continued in a quavering voice. "He tried to do the right thing, and look what happened to him. My father said he wanted to apologize to the girls personally, to tell them how bad he felt about Yuki getting hurt. I'm sorry I slapped him earlier. Why did they do this to him? He only wanted to do the right thing." She began crying softly, still stroking his hair.

Seira knelt beside her and put an arm around her. "He was brave to try and warn us." She said softly. "Gangs don't forgive. If you do something that the gang thinks is disloyal, they feel it's in their rights to beat you down. This is a harsh new experience for you Kanako, but you're strong. You can handle it"

"He's not dead yet, Kanako." Kenji said squatting beside her. "He may make a full recovery. Corey was beaten like this when he was younger, and look at him now."

"Really?" She said looking up. "Is that true Corey?"

"That was a long time ago Kanako." He said, still scowling. "I was a stupid kid with a big chip on my shoulder. I was asking for it. The girls weren't looking for trouble, but that bastard messed with them anyway. He got smacked down, and now he can't let it go. I really wish I'd been with you last night Amy. None of this would have happened."

Kenji turned to the girls. "Amy, Seira, why don't you wait in the car? We'll leave as soon as things are taken care of here."

"Ok, grandpa." Amy said sullenly. Then looking at her brother added. "Corey, I'm sorry this happened. I ruined a special time in your life and… I'm sorry." She said looking down.

Corey walked over to her, looking serious. Mao stepped back, giving Corey room. He thanked her, and then taking his sister in a reassuring embrace, said. "Don't apologize Amy. You didn't do anything to be sorry for. If I hadn't had that argument with Seira, I would have been there to escort you girls. So if anyone should apologize, it's me. You didn't ruin anything. Actually, I should be thanking you for dragging me along. If I hadn't come with you, I never would have met Seira. I just wish you could have been spared last night. It was something I hoped you never had to experience. I have to tell you Amy, you standing up to those creeps, and trying to protect your friends, made me proud that you're my sister." He kissed her on the forehead, and then scooping her up into his arms, carried her to the car. Seira walked alongside, and opened the door for them. "Sit tight, and stop beating yourself up over this, Grandpa and I will join you and Seira as soon as the ambulance shows up. Ok?" Turning to Seira, he reached out and she moved to him. Holding her gently, he said softly. "I'm sorry I lost it back there. I haven't been that angry in a long time. It looks like we both need to try harder. If I ever act like that to you, it'll be the worst day of my life. I love you Seira, and I never want to hurt you."

"You had every right to be angry Corey." She said looking into his eyes. "Some lowlife had threatened two people who are important to you. You're a fighter. It's you're nature. You don't _want_ to fight, but if someone pushes you, you're not afraid to push back. I don't think I need to worry about you yelling at me. You're too good a person to do that."

"You're making me out to be some kind of saint," He said embarrassed. "I'm not that special. I've messed up more than once, and I'm sure I'll do it again."

"It's like Ms. Himuro said. 'People make mistakes; that's how we mature and grow.'" She reached up, touching the side of his face, and continued. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Corey. I don't want you leaving thinking otherwise. I really do love you." Rising onto her toes, she gave him a quick light kiss, and then grinned playfully at him as she walked around the car and got in beside Amy.

Corey smiled as he turned back around. Everyone was watching, and the girls all had big grins on their faces. "All right, enough. The show's over."

"We're sorry, Corey." Koharu volunteered. "It's just we've never seen Seira act so gentle with anyone before. It was really nice."

"You really got to her, didn't you?" Yoko said with a smile. "I wouldn't believe Seira could actually be tender if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"I just kept being her friend, and she came around." He said looking back at the car. "Just like Amy said she would. I guess my little sister isn't as little as I thought she was."

Izumi returned carrying the blanket, and she and Koharu placed it over Kosuke. Corey walked back over, and checked his pulse again. "He's still with us. Kanako, why don't you go back to your house? You've had a rough morning, and sitting here with him is only making you more depressed. Izumi, I think you need to find somewhere to stay until this mess is resolved. Her place would be a good choice. Kanako, would your father mind if she stayed with you for awhile?"

"I don't think it'll be a problem. She'd at least be welcome to spend the night." She said looking up from Kosuke's face. "Do you think he'll make it Corey?"

They stopped short when they heard a siren in the distance. Looking towards the gate, he replied. "I can't say for sure. I hope he does. I'd like to thank him for sticking his neck out for you guys."

-

Kimiko Suzuki handed her mother another cup of tea. "Are you feeling any better yet mom?" She said sitting down across the table.

"Yes dear, thank you," she replied. "I'm sorry you felt that you had to stay. I know you wanted to be with Amy right now."

"She'll be all right." Kimiko said taking a sip from her own cup. "She's a fighter, and her leg won't keep her down long. Besides, Dad will look out for her."

"This is just dreadful. The idea of grown men attacking high school girls is shameful. In my day, young men weren't so ill-mannered."

"I'm sure it happened then mother, you just didn't hear about it. You were sheltered, living in high society, and your exposure to the world was limited. Things like this have been going on since the beginning of time. Women have always held the subservient role in society. Even today, women need to put up with harassment and innuendo from their coworkers. I work with supposedly enlightened men, and they still interact differently with me than they do with their male counterparts. I doubt any of them get their backside stared at as they walk down the hallway."

"Kimiko, why do you put up with it?" Her mother said vehemently. "File a complaint with the dean. You're a professor at that college. You've earned a masters degree in education. They can't treat you like that!"

"Unfortunately, the dean is one of the worst." She said with a sad smile. "He doesn't even try to hide the way he looks me over every time I go to talk to him. I feel like I a prize heifer coming up to auction. I guess I should feel a little flattered that I can still turn heads at my age."

"The dean is an appointed position isn't it? Petition the committee to have him removed. He's abusing his position, using his authority to degrade you."

"I'm not going to rock the boat mom." Shaking her head she continued. "The dean may be a letch, but he isn't cruel. I guess he just has a weakness for beautiful women."

"It shouldn't matter what you look like Kimiko, they're wrong to do that. You should quit. You always said you wanted to teach children, why don't you? I'm sure any school system would love to have you."

"I don't know, not many schools teach Japanese. Now if I was fluent in Spanish, I could find work a lot easier. But I barely speak any, so I have to have Amy or Corey translate for me when I need to talk to any of the migrant workers who come at harvest time. It really is easier for children to learn languages."

The phone rang, startling them. Kimiko got up to answer. "Good morning, Suzuki residence."

"Hello Kimiko" Kenji said on the other end. "I'm calling to let you know I'm at Amy's friend's house. I don't want you to tell your mother, but there's been more happenings here."

"You mean about the policeman?" She replied. "Corey told us when he called, remember?"

"Yes, of course I do. I mean since then, and it does not bode well. The thugs came here, and left a warning to the girls."

Kimiko's widened with fear as she asked. "Did someone get hurt? Dad! Is Amy ok?"

"The girls are fine. Please keep your voice down; I don't want your mother to get upset again. If she does, you'll have to deal with her hysterics. Now, they threw a rock through a window wrapped in a threatening letter, and they dumped the young man that was abducted from the police in the courtyard as an example. He's being loaded onto the ambulance as we speak."

Regaining her composure, Kimiko asked. "What did they do to him that he needs an ambulance?"

"He was beaten unconscious. The letter implied the same thing would happen to the girls if they testified against their attackers. I'm going to hang up now dear, I still need to get Amy to the doctor. We should be done by noon I hope. See you then."

Kimiko hung up the phone gently, and with a forced smile, turned back to her mother. "That was dad, mom. He's got Amy, and they're heading to see the doctor. He said they'd be back by around noon. Listen mom, I really want to go see Amy. Are you going to be ok if I leave you alone?"

"I'll be fine dear." She said rising from the table. Carrying her cup to the sink, she continued. "I'm normally home all day by myself anyway, so go ahead. I'll have lunch ready for them when they get home. What do you think they'll like?"

"I'm not sure." She said walking up to her mother's side. "Corey will eat anything you set in front of him, and Amy isn't too picky either. Whatever you feel like making is fine mom."

"You don't plan on taking the train do you?" Her mother asked looking worried. "A pretty woman shouldn't ride alone. There are so many perverts out there."

"I'll be fine mom." She said kissing her cheek. "I can handle some pervert if he tries grabbing my butt, so don't worry. The hospital is only two stops from here so it's not worth calling a cab. I can ride back with them when she's done. Now, you're sure you're ok?" When she received a nod in response, she hugged her mother, and walked out of the room. Putting on her shoes, and a light jacket, she stepped outside, locking the door behind her. With an anxious expression, she began walking quickly to the train station.


	14. Determination

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Princess Nine. The original characters are my creation, and are not based on any real persons.

Determination

Kido punched the last two digits into the pay phone and waited. He had made his way back to the hospital after leaving the hotel. When the call went through, he said. "Ms. Himuro, please. This is Coach Kido." He was put on hold as she was informed of his call.

"What is it Kido?" She said, irritation in her voice. "I'm rather busy right now. The police are still here, and the press is camped outside looking for dirt."

"What's going on Keiko?" He said surprised. "Is this about last night?"

"You mean you haven't heard? It's been on all the morning news shows. The same group that attacked the girls last night assaulted a policeman on the grounds of the school. It's been a madhouse here."

"Whoa! That's going to give the school a black eye. Just what we need, more negative media attention."

"Rest assured, this will not escape the attention of the Parent's Association. I'll be in meetings all day; do you mind staying with Miss Azuma? I was hoping to visit her this afternoon, but I won't be able to get away."

"Yeah… about Azuma," He said pausing. "I've got some bad news."

"She hasn't gotten worse has she?" Ms. Himuro said, panic touching her voice.

"No, as far as I know, she's still the same." He said reassuringly. "The problem is her parents. They had an argument with her this morning and kicked her out of their house. They're going back home as we speak."

"You have got to be kidding." She said becoming angry. "I knew that man was shallow, but to do this to his daughter when she's gravely injured? Is he completely heartless? How is Miss Azuma taking this?"

"Not very well I'm afraid." He said gloomily. "They needed to sedate her because she was so upset."

"So you haven't talked with her? Kido, please stay with her. She's going to need to see a friendly face when she wakes up. Classes have been cancelled for the day, so I'm sure the rest of the team will show up eventually. Oh, one more thing. Amy Watson was injured in that fight last night. She currently can't stand on her right leg."

"Wonderful." He said with a groan. "This season isn't looking too promising is it?"

"She'll get better. She was walking on it last night, so I don't think it's that bad. She'll be there at the hospital sometime this morning to see a doctor, so you might want to watch for her."

"I'll wait in Azuma's room. I'm sure she'll show up there. I'll talk to you later Keiko, I know you need to get back."

"Thank you Kido. I wish I had some good news, but that has been in short supply this morning. Give Miss Azuma my best."

The line went dead, so Kido hung up the phone with a sigh. "I could really use a beer." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking towards the elevator, preparing for his vigil at Yuki's bedside.

-

"I refuse to be chased out of my home." Izumi said plopping down in a chair in the central room. "I told Yuki to be brave through all this, how can I do less?"

"But Izumi, what if they come back?" Ryo said, pleading. "Corey's right, it's not safe for you to stay here."

"I'm sure my father won't mind you staying with us Izumi." Kanako said sitting down in the next chair. "Please, we don't want anything to happen to you."

"Look, they got in here because the gate was open, and the alarm was turned off." Izumi argued. "Normally this place is a fortress. I'll be fine."

"What about going to school?" Koharu asked. "You have to leave here to do that. Kanako rides with her father every morning. It would be safer than walking."

"At least discuss it with your mother Izumi." Hiroki said somberly. "Security systems aren't foolproof. If you don't want to stay with Kanako, come stay at my place. You can have the whole guest wing to yourself, and I can walk you to school and back."

"I'm not a little girl!" She said angrily. "I've walked by myself for nearly four years. If those guys show up, I'll run. Granted I can't match Seira's speed, but I'm still pretty fast."

"Izumi?" Mao ventured uneasily. "If you don't want to stay with someone else, would you mind if I stayed here? I mean I'm the only one here who has had any sort of martial arts training. I could be your bodyguard."

"Thank you Mao." She answered warmly, "You're sweet to offer, but I don't want to put any of you in harms way." Sighing, she continued. "I'll call my mother and see what she wants to do. If I disappear, they could target her instead. They could threaten to hurt her to force me out of hiding, and I don't want that. I'd rather be beaten to a pulp than let my mother get hurt."

"Do you really think they would go after you're mom?" Hikaru said nervously hugging herself. "If that's true, they could use any of us to get to you. We were all in the papers last year, so our pictures wouldn't be hard to find."

"What!" Yoko cried fearfully. "They wouldn't come after us, would they? Ohhh, my precious face! I don't want it rearranged!"

"If they get hold of you Yoko, I don't think it would be your face that would get bruised." Koharu said angrily. "They're scumbags. I'm not giving up my virginity without a fight, I'll tell you that."

"This is terrible." Ryo said sitting down heavily on the settee. "We're all vulnerable walking to school. How long will we need to look over our shoulder?"

"You'll be alright Tofu." Hiroki said sitting next to her. "I'll protect you."

"No offense Hiroki, but I don't think you could." She said leaning against him. "If that big guy is there, you'd just get beaten up. I wouldn't want that. Amy's survived being raped. I rather go through that then see you like that Kosuke guy, unconscious and dumped somewhere. If I didn't fight, maybe they wouldn't hurt me too bad."

"Amy was raped?" Kanako exclaimed. "When did that come out?"

"We found out this morning before you got here." Ryo answered.

"She thought we would be ashamed of her." Izumi added. "That's why she couldn't tell us at the party."

"I think we should keep this to ourselves." Hikaru said looking around at everyone. "If those snotty rich bitches hear about this, they'll use it as an excuse to hassle Amy."

"That's right." Kanako said, her eyes widening. "It's not a written rule, but it's understood a girl attending Kisuragi is a virgin. It could cause Amy trouble if they found out that she isn't."

"That's not fair!" Mao said indignantly. "It's not like she asked to be raped."

The doorbell rang, startling everyone. "Let's not get too excited about this." Izumi said standing. "If we keep quiet, nothing will happen." Walking to the door, she opened it. "Detective Kimura. Welcome back."

"Hello again Miss Himuro. May I come in?" He said, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Certainly. Please, come in." She replied stepping back from the door.

Walking into the central room, and seeing the somber expressions, he tried to reassure them. "Hey, why the long faces? These clowns are nothing to get upset about. We have their hangouts under surveillance, so it's only a matter of time before we catch them. Working Kosuke over like that will assure them of at least six months in prison. They'll be out of your lives before you know it. Miss Himuro, your testimony will finally put them where they belong."

"Are you aware of the note he left me this morning detective?" She said sitting down in her chair again. "How legitimate is his threat?"

"We're familiar with this bunch. They've been arrested for fighting before, but they usually just stand around trying to pick up girls. Most of the other gangs can't stand this guy. He's a punk who tries to charm other people into doing what he wants. I don't understand why Akira Motokai even hangs with him. Toru must have something on him."

"Toru?" Koharu interrupted. "Is that the bastard's name?"

"Yes, Toru Akimatsu. Kosuke said his name when he was talking to Principal Mita." He said to the room. Then looking at Izumi, he added. "Miss Himuro, we believe he's bluffing, but to be safe, we would like to place you in protective custody, hiding you until they go to trial."

"I'm not leaving my home Detective." She said frowning. "If you want to place an officer here as a deterrent, feel free. _He_ can escort me to school if he likes. I would feel safer, and my friends wouldn't need to become involved."

"Would Officer Watanabe be acceptable? He's a familiar face. We'll have another officer drive the two of you to school where he will accompany you at all times. He would immediately alert us to any hostile activity."

"That's going to cause a stir Izumi." Hikaru said grinning. "Having a young man escort you everywhere you go will cause a lot of gossip."

"He will be as unobtrusive as possible." Kimura reassured her. "He will wait outside the classroom while class is in session. Actually, he's a good choice for this. He was near the top of his class in hand to hand, and he made almost perfect scores in firearm. I'll have to clear it with his section chief, but I don't foresee any difficulties."

"He's a fine choice Detective. I thought he handled the situation with Yuki wonderfully." She said nodding. Then, her eyes narrowing, she asked. "He wouldn't need to share a room with me at night, would he?"

"Good god no!" The detective said scandalized. "He'll be with you in the daytime hours only. For overnight, we'd assign a female officer. There are many capable women on the force."

"That sound acceptable Detective. Will you inform my mother of what has happened? She'll need to make the final decision on this."

-

Kenji pulled into the driveway of the hospital staff's parking garage. Flashing his ID to the attendant, he drove in when the gate rose. "Let's hope there's a spot near the elevator."

"I didn't know you were on staff here Grandpa." Corey said, looking awed. "University of Tokyo Medical Center, pretty impressive. When did this happen?"

"I've been on staff here for nearly ten years." Kenji answered turning down the ramp for the next level. "I help out with rape and child abuse trauma and grief counseling. It's been a while since they've called for me. We're fortunate; my parking pass expires next week. I'll have to take care of that before we leave."

"How far down does this go Kenji?" Seira asked looking uneasy. "I don't like it here."

"What's the matter Seira?" Amy asked laying a hand on her friend's arm. "Are you claustrophobic?"

"I don't have any trouble riding in elevators, so no I don't think so." She replied with a weak smile. "I just never liked going underground. I don't ride the subways either. I'll take three trains to get someplace the subway goes to directly."

"There's a spot." Kenji said turning the wheel and pulling in. "Sorry it's not closer Amy, but this time of day we're lucky to find one at all."

"This is fine Grandpa." She said with a smile. "I'm not an invalid. I can make it."

"Why don't I piggyback you to the elevator sis?" Corey suggested. "Seira can help you from there.

"Why don't you want to carry her all the way?" Seira asked.

"Think about it Seira." Amy said smiling. "Corey barely fits under doorways as it is. How could he carry me through with my head twenty centimeters above his?"

"Once we get upstairs, I'll get you a wheelchair." Kenji said looking back at her. "That way you can get around without leaning on somebody."

They got out and began making their way to the elevator

"Thank you for coming to get me Grandpa." Amy said from Corey's back as they walked. "I hope we don't keep you too long. I know you had appointments this morning. You can leave if you want, we can catch the train back home later. Even if I'm on crutches, I should be able to make it."

"Don't concern yourself dear." Kenji said looking up at her. "I've cleared my schedule. I'm having my most serious cases referred to a colleague, so you have me for the day. Besides, I'd like to talk with the girl who got hurt. I'm sure she's feeling very depressed right now."

"You'll like Yuki." Seira said grinning. "She so sweet and mild mannered, you can't help it."

"We were discussing her last night." Amy added. "She tried to kill herself before, so we were concerned she might try again."

"Really?" Corey asked surprised. "She seemed so happy last night at the party."

"She had problems with some of her old classmates." Seira volunteered. "She was really withdrawn when she came here. That's why it sucks that this happened to her. She finally feels accepted, and she'll have to leave school."

"She's on a scholarship?" Kenji asked. When Seira nodded, he continued. "The School Board may take into account the circumstances. It would reflect poorly on the school if they casually dismissed her like that."

"I don't know Kenji." Seira said looking thoughtful. "The scholarship agreement spelled it out pretty clearly that if we couldn't play, we couldn't stay at Kisuragi."

"Hey!" Amy interrupted. "You guys were just telling me to think positive, what gives with the negative attitude. Remember, she had feeling when the policeman poked her foot, so she could recover from this. I pray she does, because I want to see her play."

"It never hurts to pray Amy." Kenji said with a slight smile. "Miracles do still happen."

They reached the elevator. Kenji pressed the call button as Corey set Amy back on the ground. Seira stepped up, and Amy draped her right arm over the redhead's shoulders. Thirty seconds later, the doors opened and they got in.

-

The senior staff had gathered to discuss the morning's events. Mr. Mita looked up as the Chairperson entered the room. "Are you alright Ms. Himuro? You look distraught. I take it that phone call wasn't good news."

"I'll be fine." She said sitting down heavily in her chair. "Coach Kido called to tell me Miss Azuma's parents have evicted her from their home."

"What!" The collective voice of the faculty cried out.

"That's unpardonable." Yuki's math teacher, the head of the math department, said angrily. "A sweet girl like her would never do anything to warrant such an action."

"Did the coach say why this happened?" Mita asked frowning.

"He said they had an argument with her about something and left. The poor girl needed to be sedated."

"She's their only child, isn't she?" The PE director asked. "Why would they do this?"

"Image is everything to these people." Ms. Himuro said wearily. "That's the reason they were so eager to send Yuki here in the first place. Her depression was an embarrassment to them. His biggest concern when I talked with him last night was that his friends would see her in a wheelchair. I never thought they would go to this extreme. Yuki's doctor believes she will recover from this, but she still needs emotional support and encouragement."

"Even if she gets the use of her legs back, she'll be facing physical therapy sessions and may need to spend time in a wheelchair until her broken back is somewhat healed." The school nurse added. "She has a long road ahead of her. I can't believe they would abandon her like that."

Ms. Himuro sighed and then said, "Yuki told us that they basically turned a blind eye to her being bullied. Even last night, they thought it was all in her head. In anger I told them I would look after her, I guess they're holding me to my word. She'll be in the hospital for the week at least, but I'll need to make a place for her."

"Ms. Himuro, if you'd like, I can come over and help prepare a room for Yuki." The nurse offered. "Depending on how much function she recovers, you may need to rent some medical equipment."

"Thank you for your offer, but I believe Mr. Yamagida can perform that task adequately. My troubles are not why we're here people. I want your input on how we can prevent something like this morning's incident from reoccurring."

The director of security cleared his throat. Standing, he made a deep bow saying. "This is entirely my fault Ms. Himuro. I never should have let that man stay here. It was my error in judgment that allowed this tragedy to occur. I believed because he was injured, and was not making any threatening gestures, he would not cause any problems. If you like, I will resign my position, allowing you to pick a man more capable of protecting the students entrusted to this school." He stayed bowed, waiting for her reply.

"Mr. Okizayu," She replied. "As I see it, that was only your first error in judgment. The other was letting them park that truck across the driveway. Your team should have investigated before the policeman walked out of the school. I will not take you resignation, yet. You are a sincere and straightforward man. Learn from this, and perform better in the future.

"Yes Ms. Himuro." He said still humbling himself. "I apologize for that as well. I was not informed of the truck until the policeman was already pulling away from the building. My team was distracted by the events going on inside, and failed to notice it until it was too late. The whole incident took less than a minute. We responded as quickly as we could, but the perpetrators had already fled with the man. We immediately contacted the police, and administered first aid to the wounded officer. We regret our lack of foresight in this matter, and vow to be more diligent in the future."

"It's not entirely your fault Mr. Okizayu." She said massaging her temples. "We've lived in this ivory tower too long, believing social status made us immune to the world's troubles. My daughter informed me this morning last night was not the first time she was assaulted in this fashion. Young people today are more ruthless, more willing to hurt others to get what they want. Society as a whole is regressing. Television and movies encourage youth to disrespect their parents. Popular music promotes base emotions at the cost of true affection. When was the last time you heard a pop song about falling in love? Sex is what sells these days, and an attractive young woman walking down the street in a short skirt looks very tempting to someone who's bought into it. I've decided to implement a 'buddy system' if you will. By the end of the week, every student will be paired with a commuting partner. They will walk to and from school together, making themselves less likely to be targeted for attack. Mr. Okizayu, please submit the names of some likely candidates to instruct the girls in basic self-defense. I want an honest, dependable individual for this position. Never again will one of our students be victimized because she was defenseless."

"Yes Ms. Himuro. I'll have a list compiled and on your desk by the end of the day. Thank you for you patience with my ineptitude." He said bowing again and reclaiming his seat."

"You are not inept, Mr. Okizayu. You were just caught by surprise." She replied with a slight smile. "Now, what do we need to change to help prevent this from happening again?"

-

The Captain walked in to his friend's hardware store. His face was somber as he approached the counter. "Morning Matsu, have you heard?"

"Captain, Good Morning." Matsu replied. "Yeah, it was on the news this morning. Ryo's school was shut down because of it. Can you believe the audacity of some people?"

"Huh? Why did they close her school? The three girls were assaulted on the street last night, how does that affect the school?" He replied confused.

"What!" Matsu exclaimed. "Some girls from the school were attacked? I was talking about the policeman being battered at the gate of the school this morning."

"A policeman was attacked? How badly was he hurt?" The Captain said, his face darkening.

"He'll be ok." Matsu said leaning forward. "Now which girls were attacked?"

"Three of the girls from the baseball team were going home from a party when they were attacked by a group of punks. Yuki Azuma, the girl that plays left field is in the hospital with a broken back. I'm not sure who the third girl was, but that American girl…the one that pitched the other night… what was her name? Amy! Amy Watson, that's it! She was there and tried fighting them off. Ryo said the Azuma girl was the only one hurt."

"That's awful. How's Ryo taking it?

"She was depressed. Can you blame her? She was spending a lot of time together with Miss Azuma after Koshien last year. Ryo said the girl really needed a friend and she wanted to be there for her."

"That's our Ryo." Matsu said proudly. "She's always ready to help out someone who's in trouble. She would take that girl's place if she could."

"You're right Matsu." He said with resolve. "Ryo would never want anyone to be hurt, even if it's to her benefit. Listen, I have something I need to do. I'll talk to you later." Turning, he walked out the door, a determined look on his face.

-

Kido sat slouched in the chair next to Yuki's bed, watching her sleep. She was having a dream, and by the expressions reflected in her face, the coach could tell it wasn't a pleasant one. Wanting to comfort her, but unable to, he rubbed a single tear from his eye. Closing his eyes, he said softly. "Be strong Yuki, we'll help you through this. Your teammates will be here soon; they'll know what to do. How could your parents think a sweet girl like you could ever be an embarrassment? If you were my daughter, I'd be bragging about you to everyone I know."

"Does she know that?" A voice said behind him. Turning around, he saw the charge nurse standing a few steps away. "You should tell her when she wakes up."

"No, she doesn't want to hear that from an old drunk like me." Kido said with a sad smile. "What she needs is for her parents to come back and sort this out. I wish I could have gotten through to him. Damn, that man is arrogant! I thought Morimura couldn't take criticism, but this guy puts her to shame."

"Well, she's fortunate to have people who care for her. I've had patients that never received a single visitor." Stepping forward, she handed him a cup of coffee saying. "Here, I thought you could use this. You've been sitting here for over an hour."

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you." He said taking the cup. Looking back at Yuki, he asked. "I'm curious. You seem to enjoy your job, but do some of the things you see depress you?"

"Oh yes, sometimes this job can get you down" She said moving to the bed and adjusting Yuki's blanket. "Yuki asked me if I didn't like making new friends. I do, but in a hospital, especially in the ICU, a life can slip away so quickly. Someone you were chatting with the day before may not make it through the next. I've been emotionally wounded too many times. I'm friendly, and I everything I do, I do with compassion, but I don't like getting too close anymore. I was surprised when I cried this morning. I guess Yuki got to me after all. She's such a gentle soul, isn't she?"

"You got that right. She's a timid little mouse meeting new people, but get her on the baseball field, and she's a tiger." He took a sip of coffee, and then added. "I know this is asking a lot, but when she's by herself, would you try to spend some time with her? She has a thing about being alone. It doesn't need to be all day, just pop in a couple times an hour to see how she's doing. I think she'd appreciate it."

"I think I could handle that." She looked warmly at him and said. "I still think you should tell her how you feel. It would help her feel a little better about herself. Excuse me, but I need to prepare the room next door for a new admittance. He's in surgery right now, but will be coming up here by this afternoon."

Standing, Kido asked intrigued. "What happened to him?"

"He was severely beaten and bleeding internally. They may need to remove his spleen. Um, I was wondering. You seem like a really nice guy, and I don't see a ring, would you like to get some lunch later? I get off at twelve." She said nervously.

"Thank you, but no." He said with a gentle smile. "I'm already seeing someone, and I don't want to mess it up. A lovely woman like you shouldn't have any trouble finding someone better than me. Thank you again for the coffee."

"You're welcome." She said a little dejected. "When she wakes up, would you tell Yuki I'll be back in a little bit? I need to give her a bath."

"Yes ma'am." Kido said nodding. "I'll let her know."

He watched as she walked out of the room. He turned back to see Yuki's blue eyes sparkle with amusement. "Well Azuma, decided to rejoin the living I see. How much of that did you hear?"

"Morning coach." She said grinning. "Getting to be a real lady's man aren't you? See what happens when you look presentable?"

"Hey, I have my moments." He said sitting back down by her. "How are you doing Yuki? I heard you had a fight with your folks."

"They kicked me out of the house." She said quietly. "All I did was stand up to them for a change and they kicked me out. Coach, what did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Yuki." He said warmly. "A girl your age should have a say in how to live her life. I went to talk with your folks after I heard about it. Your father is an unreasonable man. I suggested sitting down and discussing it more with you, and he slammed the door in my face. Don't worry Yuki; I'm sure Ms. Himuro will figure something out. Now, how's the back? We start practice in six weeks."

-

Seira searched the magazine rack for an issue that was less than two years old. They'd been sitting in the emergency room waiting area for nearly forty-five minutes, and she was getting frustrated. "What's the deal? With what they charge for a visit, they could at least keep current magazines in here."

"Maybe they figure nobody will steal them if nobody wants them." Amy said looking away from the window. Her grandfather had gotten her a wheelchair as promised, so she spun herself around and wheeled herself back to where Corey and Seira were sitting.

"Now you know what I went through while you two were clothes shopping." Corey said, his head resting on the seatback. "I know what Seira. Pick one and come sit down. You can help me brush up on my kanji."

"How'd you read the one at Emma's?" Seira asked walking up and sitting next to him.

"It was in English." He said sitting up. "It was an old 'People' magazine, and was so beat up, I think it was used as packing in one of her shipments. She had a few on that rack, and was selling them for 50 each."

"Oh crap, that reminds me." Seira said looking at Amy. "I got so geeked about bringing Emma to your party last night, I left my leather jacket at her store. Oh well, I guess it's not going anywhere."

"You can call Emma if you're worried about it." Corey said putting his arm around her shoulder. "By the way Seira, I really like what you're wearing. Denim definitely suits you."

"Thanks, Corey." she replied smiling. "I was wondering if you were ever going to say anything."

"Yeah bro." Amy teased. "Did you just wake up? I thought you'd already told her that this morning."

"Are you two going to double team me every time I mess up?" He asked. "In case you didn't notice, it's been a busy morning. Seira walked in the room just as Mr. Mita called. It's safe to say my mind wasn't on what Seira was wearing."

"Hey you three, look who I ran into at the front desk" Kenji called out.

Turning, they saw Kimiko walking alongside her father. "Good Morning." She said with a small smile. Moving to Amy, she bent down and hugged her tightly. "Amy, I was so worried when I heard. How are you doing?"

"I'll be ok mom." She said hugging her back. "I'm sure I'll be walking after the doctor drains it."

"Corey told me you had that dream again last night. Did you end up telling them?"

"I pretty much had to." Amy replied sheepishly. "Screaming loud enough to wake the house tends to make people curious."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry it came out like that." She said laying her hand gently on the side of Amy's face.

"Not half as sorry as I was Mrs. Watson." Seira said with sympathy. "She scared me so bad with that scream, I fell out of bed."

"I'm sorry." Kimiko said as she sat down next to Seira. "We didn't really get to talk to each other much last night. Your name's Seira right?"

"Yes ma'am. Seira Morimura." She replied with a slight bow.

Smiling warmly, she continued. "I see you and Corey have made up. I hope he hasn't been too rough on you. He can be a little quick tempered, and he doesn't always think about what he says."

Hugging Corey's arm, Seira responded. "I don't think I'll have to worry. If anyone's been mistreated it was Corey by me. He's been so sweet and considerate; I'd be crazy not to fall for him. Thank you for raising such a wonderful young man."

"Corey." Kimiko said looking intently at him. "Just how serious is this relationship? I wasn't aware Seira was sleeping there as well. You didn't do anything last night, did you?"

"Of course not mom." Corey said sounding hurt. "Have a little more faith in me than that. I told you I wouldn't have sex until I got married, and I meant it! Why would I want to jeopardize my future and Seira's by doing something so stupid?"

"How about you Seira?" Kimiko asked redirecting her gaze. "How do you feel about this subject?"

Shrinking under the scrutiny, she cleared her throat, and said, "Amy told me that Corey has had opportunities for sex back in the States and he turned them down. I don't know another guy his age that would be able to resist if a good-looking girl approached him. I admire him for that. The truth be known, I'm not all that anxious to have sex either. I guess it's all part of my not feeling too good about myself. I'm in no hurry Mrs. Watson, I've gone sixteen years without it, I can wait a while longer. I have someone who I know cares for me and that's enough."

"Corey, she's a lovely girl, don't you dare hurt her." Kimiko said with a big smile. "Seira, since you already call my father by his given name, would you mind calling me Kimiko? I hate formality. It's one of the reasons I chose to live in the States."

"Of course." Seira said smiling. "Kenji said you were a lot like me, now I see he was right."

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind Kenji. Turning, they saw a nurse standing patiently. "Miss Watson, the doctor is ready for you. Please follow me."

"Yes ma'am." She said wheeling herself around her grandfather. "Mom? Would you come along? I'd like some company for this."

"I planned on it honey." Standing, she moved behind Amy, and took hold of the wheelchair's handles. Turning back she said. "Seira, I'd like to talk to you some more. Why don't you come over to our house for lunch when we're done?"

"Yes ma'am, I'd like that. Should we go see Yuki while you two are in there?" Seira replied standing.

"This shouldn't take long." Kimiko replied. "I've had this procedure done myself. We'll be back soon." Turning, they followed the nurse who was standing by a doorway. When they reached her, she opened the door and ushered them inside.

Sitting back down by Corey, she said. "Wow, your mom is really nice. I wish my mom had been more like her."

"I wish she would trust me more.' Corey grumbled. "I haven't stepped out of line in six years."

"Temptation can be a strong motivator Corey." Kenji said claiming the chair across from them. "Like I told Seira on the phone. A young man feels those urges the most in his teens. A teenager's reasoning abilities aren't that of an adult either. The human brain isn't fully developed until the age of twenty-five. That's where the 'foolhardiness of youth' comes from. Teenagers will take chances that to an adult would seem foolish, because their brains can't fully process the consequences."

"I know, we discussed that in psychology class." Corey said looking down. "Still, I've been a model student and kept my nose clean because I respect them so much. It hurt that she thought so little of my judgment."

Hugging his arm tightly, Seira said. "Then we'll just have to prove to them that we can make good choices, to your parents and mine. My dad doesn't really trust me either. As much time as I spent running the streets, I guess I don't really blame him. Corey, before you go home, would you like to meet my dad? I'd really like him to meet you."

"Sure, I'd like to meet him." He said grinning. "I bet we hit it off. When would be a good time?"

"I'll call him at work and see if he can't come home early tonight." She replied. "Say Corey? Your mom said she's had this procedure done. What happened to her?"

Chuckling, he said. "It was her introduction to farm life. Normally, dairy farms today use machines to milk the cows, but one of Grandpa's cows had an infected udder, and needed to be milked by hand. Mom volunteered to do it, and while dad was showing her how, the cow kicked her. She had a lump the size of a grapefruit on her thigh."

"Ow." Seira said cringing. "Remind me not to try milking any cows. So how does the doctor drain it anyway?"

"If the injury's bad enough, they'll insert a tube under the skin and leave it there for a while. In Amy's case, they'll just use a big needle and draw the fluid out. It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes."

"She'll probably be on crutches for a while, to prevent re-injuring the area. They'll wrap the area too, to keep it warm and support it." Kenji said rubbing his shoulder. "This morning is stressing me out, I have a huge knot in my shoulders."

"Let me get that Kenji." Seira said standing and moving behind him. She began working his shoulders, and Kenji let out a contented sigh.

"You're good at that Seira. Have you ever thought of making it a career?" Corey said observing Kenji's smile. "Massage therapy can be pretty lucrative."

"You want me to go work in a massage parlor?" Seira said darkly.

"That's not what I meant." He said chuckling. "If you get the right training, you could go work for a resort. A lot of the big hotels have a masseuse on staff, and corporations will sometimes hire someone to come in and give office personnel a massage. It's pretty common in big cities. I remember in New York, seeing people carrying fold up massage tables down the street to their next appointment.

"And nothing kinky involved?" She asked suspiciously.

"Not at all." Kenji replied. "This hospital employs a massage therapist. He's a delightful young man. He's probably visited your friend already this morning."

"See Seira," Corey said putting his hands behind his head. "You should find this guy and talk to him. See what he went through for schooling, and how he likes his job. You'll be done with high school in two years. Now's the time to start thinking about what you want to do with your life."

"I'm not too worried." She said grinning at him. "I'm in love with a college boy, he'll take care of me."

Corey sat up, and with a serious expression said. "Seira, don't just rely on me. Our future isn't a sure thing. I love you, and I want to be with you, but I may not always be there. A lot of things could happen between now and when you graduate. Live life for yourself, and if things work out, then we'll plan our happily ever after. I'm not trying to be mean, I just want you to be able to take care of yourself if something happens to me."

Seira had stopped her massage and was looking at Corey with a shocked expression. "Corey, I don't know what to say. That's the first time anyone has said something like that to me. I expected to hear that from my father, not from you. You really are concerned for me, aren't you?" Looking down at Kenji, she said. "Do you still think it was a mistake for me to fall in love with him?" Then she moved quickly to him, and sitting next to him, hugged him tightly. "I promise, I'll give it everything I've got, to being a successful, independent woman by the time you finish college."

"You've got a good role model in Ms. Himuro." Corey said putting his arm around her. "Go talk to her about what she thinks you should do. That woman can handle just about anything."

-

"Don't try to talk your way out of this one Ms. Himuro." Mrs. Ayanakoji spat. "This disgraceful incident is directly linked to the baseball team. If those girls hadn't been walking the streets at that time of night, none of this would have happened."

"Mrs. Ayanakoji." She replied in a controlled voice. "May I remind you that one of those girls was my daughter? They weren't doing anything wrong. They were simply returning from a dinner party, just as you and all of us have done at one point in our lives, when they were attacked without provocation."

"That's correct." Mr. Mita said angrily. "I later learned that someone offered to pay those individuals five hundred thousand to attack the American girl. That's why Mr. Kusunoki isn't here. He's being questioned by the police."

"Correction, Mita. I was being questioned by the police." Mr. Kusunoki said entering the room and taking a seat next to Mrs. Ayanakoji. "I won't forget who gave them my name either."

"Don't threaten me, Kusunoki." Mita said coldly. "The way you treated that girl yesterday, made you the prime suspect in my eyes."

"It's like I told the police." He said glaring. "I wouldn't do something so blatantly illegal. I have too much to lose if it was discovered. I agreed to let the girl come here, why would I want to hurt her?"

"I can answer that." Ms. Himuro said looking at Kusunoki with distaste. "If Amy was unable to play, she'd lose her scholarship. Congratulations, you've succeeded with your dirty little scheme. Not only did you put an innocent girl in the hospital with a broken back, but Amy Watson suffered a serious injury to her leg as well. You've dealt the baseball team a serious blow. I hope you're satisfied."

"I didn't do this!" Kusunoki exclaimed, his face going red. "You have no proof I did any of this. You're all just hunting, looking for a scapegoat. Well, look somewhere else, because I'm not the one."

"A fairly large sum of money was involved." Mita said looking around the room. "Whoever it is, he has to be well off. Can anyone think of someone else who could have done this?"

The Parent's Association looked at each other with blank expressions. No one could come up with a name. Ms. Himuro sighed, "Who knows about Amy coming here outside of this room?"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Mr. Yamagida entered, and walking over to Ms. Himuro bent over and whispered into her ear. She rose and addressed the group. "Please excuse me for a moment, I have a call from the police."

"Certainly Ms. Himuro." Mr. Mita said standing. "We'll continue discussing this while you're gone."

She quickly made her way to her office, and picking up the phone, said. "This is Keiko Himuro, how may I help you?"

"Ms. Himuro. I'm Detective Kimura of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. I'm calling to inform you of an incident at your house."

She felt ill as she found her chair. "What happened? Has something happened to my daughter?" She said in a panicked voice.

"Ms. Himuro, please calm down. Everyone here is fine. Somehow the men who attacked your daughter last night found out who she is. You're a fairly well known individual, so I'm not surprised they found your address. Anyhow, they left a message for your daughter warning her she would be hurt if she testified against them. We want to put her in a safe house, but she's refusing to leave."

A smile touched her lips as she said. "That sounds like Izumi. That being the case, how can I help? I doubt she'd leave if I told her to, she's very independent."

"I've noticed that." Kimura said chuckling. "I was wondering if it would be acceptable to place an officer within your home. He would accompany your daughter to school, and stay with her during the day. A female officer would be assigned for the overnight shift. I don't mean to alarm you, but until these miscreants are arrested, I believe Izumi is in danger."

"This has been such a trying ordeal. I wish it were all over." She said leaning back in her chair. "Erring on the side of caution is always a wise decision Detective. Please make the arrangements."

-

Toru was dreaming he ran the Tokyo underworld when his cell phone rang, waking him up. Grumbling, he snatched it up, and flipped it open roughly. "Yeah, what do you want? This better be damn important."

"Oh it's important alright, you bastard." The voice on the other line said. "I'm making things right."

Toru sat up, instantly awake. "Well, well, if it isn't our mysterious benefactor. I thought I told you to lose this number."

"Like it matters what a punk like you told me. I regret ever meeting your sorry ass. I hope you look good in a jumpsuit, because I'm going to the police. I was wrong to hire you, and I ended up hurting the one I was trying to help. Enjoy your last days of freedom punk."

"You're a dead man if you do this. You know that old man?" Toru yelled into the phone.

"We all die eventually. See you in prison, punk."

Toru looked at the phone in disbelief. Intimidating a high school girl into silence wouldn't be a problem, but this guy wasn't going to cower. "I am so screwed." He said snapping the phone shut.

-

Amy hobbled out of the room, followed by her mother. She had a rigid brace around her knee, supporting the area.

"I really think you should be using crutches dear." Kimiko said looking concerned.

"The doctor said as long as I wear the brace I didn't need them. I'm fine mom." She replied with a reassuring smile. Corey, Seira and Kenji stood as they approached. Amy grinned and said, "I told you I'd be walking."

"How bad was it?" Corey asked rubbing his shoulder. "That brace is what they use for torn ligaments."

"It's not _that _bad. I bruised my patellar tendon, and the doctor wants to immobilize the area until it heals some. He says he's seen students from the college kickboxing club with a similar injury. Two weeks, and I can lose the brace and start therapy."

"Patellar tendon?" Seira asked.

"It holds your kneecap in place." Corey said simply. "It runs from the quadriceps muscles in your thigh over the kneecap and attaches to the tibia in the lower leg. It's the group of muscles that straightens the leg. No wonder she couldn't put any weight on it."

"He said I had made it worse running on it like I did. If I'd known, I would have stayed with Yuki."

"Well, since we've successfully gotten Amy fixed up, how about we go see your friend?" Kenji suggested.

They moved as a group from the waiting area. They had crossed the main lobby, and were approaching the elevators, when they heard a young voice call out, "Big brother Corey! Big sister Seira! It's you!" They turned, and before she knew it, Seira had four-year-old Kimiko wrapped around her legs.

"Kimiko!" She said, struggling to stay on her feet. "Not so tight, I'm going to fall down!"

Corey quickly reached out to steady her, as the little girl let go and stepped back, scared by Seira's shout. Seeing the tears in the little girl's eyes, she quickly knelt down and said. ""I'm sorry Kimiko, I didn't mean to yell like that, but you surprised me. It's all right. I'm not mad. Come here." Holding out her arms, she wrapped the girl in a gentle hug.

"Excuse me, why are you holding my daughter like that?" They looked up to see a well-dressed man watching with a menacing expression. "She bolts away from me, and I find her hugging strangers? Let her go right now!"

"But Daddy," Kimiko said looking up at him innocently. "This is big sister Seira, she gave me a piggyback ride yesterday." Then running over to Corey, she hugged his leg and said, "And this is big brother Corey. He's the one who carried mama to the police when she got sick. She would've got wet from the rain if he hadn't"

"You were the one who helped my wife yesterday?" He bowed deeply saying. "You have my eternal gratitude. If you hadn't been there, I would have lost my daughter, and probably my wife. The baby had the cord around her neck, and hadn't fully turned yet. My wife delivered by cesarean birth last night. I am in your debt"

"I'm just glad I was there to help. She was very grateful as well." Corey said not sure what to say. "She was concerned Kimiko was going to see her sister born in the park. I'm happy for you. You must love your family dearly."

"They're my life." He said squatting down to pick up Kimiko. "We were going up to see the baby, would you like to join us?"

"That would be nice." Corey said nodding. "Oh! Before we go, I should introduce everyone. This is my grandfather Dr. Kenji Suzuki, My mother, Kimiko." He said winking at the little girl. "My sister Amy, and my…" He paused as he looked at Seira with a smile, "girlfriend Seira. I'm Corey Watson. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet all of you as well." He said bowing slightly at everyone in turn. "My name is Shinosuke Fujishima, and this is my daughter Kimiko."

Hearing the name, Kenji started, and became uneasy. Noticing his reaction, the man smiled and said with a chuckle, "I see you've heard of me. Don't worry; I'm harmless outside of work. Please, relax and celebrate my daughter's birth with me."

"Of course." Kenji said with a forced smile. "I've counseled some of your former 'customers' after you'd done business with them. They didn't paint a very rosy picture of you I'm afraid."

"They came to me Doctor." He replied shrugging. "They agreed to the terms before they signed. It's not my fault they reneged on the deal."

"Hey." Corey said stepping up, "Enough talking shop, let's go see the baby. That's why you're here: right Mr. Fujishima?"

"You're right Corey" He said nodding. "I've taken the day off to be with my family, so let's go be with them."

-

Ryo opened the door to her home, and was surprised to see the Captain sitting at the counter, talking to her mom. "It's all set up Shino. I've lined up deliveries for the next six months. Hopefully, you won't even notice the change."

"What change Captain?" Ryo said closing the door.

"Hello dear," Shino said as her daughter took a stool. "The Captain is going away for awhile, and has lined up other vendors to supply our fish. Isn't that nice of him."

"Where are you going Captain? How long are you going to be gone? The Wildcats won't have a prayer without you catching for them." Ryo said concerned.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone… Ryo," He stood up and faced her. "There's something you need to know." He got down on his knees, and humbling himself before her, said. "I want you to know how utterly miserable I've felt since I heard about your friend Yuki. I know I can't take back what I've done, but I hope someday you can forgive me."

"Forgive you?" Ryo asked confused. "What do I need to forgive you for?"

His voice cracking from remorse, he said. "I was the one who hired those thugs that attacked your friends."

-

A/N: Be honest, did I surprise anyone with this? I'm curious because I suck at building suspense…I know this story is dragging along, but it takes place in only a week's time. I still have a day and a half before Amy and Corey are supposed to go home. Please be patient. The bad guys are about to get their dues, and better days are ahead for Yuki. As before, if anyone has a comment or critique, please feel free to post it. I'm thinking of doing a sequel if I hear enough good things. Let me know what you think. I can hear the crack of the bat now!


	15. Emotions

Disclaimer: By now you know I don't own any of the characters from Princess Nine, and my original characters aren't based on any real persons

Emotions

-

Ms. Himuro made her way across the floor of the school's lobby. Chairs had been set up for the media, and a podium erected for her to give her statement. Due to the large number of reporters, it could not be held in the conference room where she normally did this. She had extended invitations to the sports media as well, as she wanted to use this time as an opportunity to tell them about Amy. She placed the folder containing her statement on the podium, and greeted the assembled throng. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen of the press. I apologize for making you wait like this, but I have been extremely busy this morning. I hope to answer all your questions in time, but first, I would like to make a statement about this mornings events." Opening the folder, she adjusted her glasses, and read: "Kisuragi Girl's High School is outraged at the actions taken by a group of miscreants on our campus this morning. They were on the grounds unlawfully, and for the sole purpose of abducting the man in the custody of the officer that was assaulted. Our deepest sympathies go out to the officer and his family. We wish him a speedy recovery from his injuries. Events happened last evening that precipitated this attack. Three students from this school were accosted by the same group while returning from a dinner party." Murmurs were heard from the media, and Ms. Himuro waited a moment before continuing, "At approximately eight o'clock this morning, Principal Mita encountered one of the young men sitting on the front steps of this building. He was here to warn the school of a future assault against a member of the baseball team. He also told us that this attack was solicited. When the officer arrived, the man cooperated fully, and went along willingly. The police believe they know who the other members of the gang are, but are not sure who paid them to attack the girls last evening. We do know it was directed at a student who will be playing baseball for us this upcoming season." She paused dramatically, looking slowly around the room. When she was sure they were captivated, she said emotionally, "Ladies and gentlemen, we believe this was a racially motivated hate crime." The room erupted in voices barking questions, clamoring to be heard, as camera flashes erupted across the room. Some reporters scrambled for their cell phones, hoping to be the first to break the story. Ms. Himuro refused to acknowledge their raised hands. Instead, raising her own, she indicated she wasn't finished. When the room quieted again, she continued. "The girl in question is an outstanding young pitcher. In her tryout, she struck out Hiroki Takasugi." Now the sports reporters stood, shouting questions, each louder than the other. Again she motioned for silence, and eventually the room became quiet. "This is getting tiresome. Please refrain from any questions until I have finished making my statement. She was targeted for this assault, because she is from America. Her mother is Japanese, and an alumnus of this school. I will not give you any more details about her, because I want the rest of her stay here to be uneventful. She was injured courageously fighting off her attackers, and trying to protect her teammates. Unfortunately, one of the girls was seriously wounded, and may not be returning to the team. Her doctor was hopeful, but until we know for sure, we're making no guarantees. We pray she makes a full recovery… I will now take your questions."

-

Ryo sat unmoving, her world spiraling away. Her mind raced, trying to comprehend what she had just heard. Her vision lost focus as she looked at the man who had become a surrogate father to her. She said nothing. She just stared at him, disbelief on her face.

"Ryo?" Her mother asked. "Are you ok?" Looking down at the Captain, she said. "Why Shige? What could have motivated you to do something so heinous?"

"I know it was deplorable." He said looking at the floor. "I only did it to help Ryo."

Hearing him say that, Ryo's focus snapped back. Her eyes flashed as she said angrily. "Help me? How can injuring two of my teammates help me?"

"Two of them?" Shino asked. "Who else got hurt?"

"Amy hurt her knee fighting those guys off and can't put any weight on her right leg." She replied glaring at the Captain, who groaned when he heard.

"I thought that Amy would steal your glory at Koshien." He said looking up at her. "You should be the heroine, not some foreign newcomer. I'm really sorry Ryo. Matsu made me realize what a horrible mistake I'd made. I'm turning myself in to the police after I leave here. I'm going to try and make it up to you."

Her face going red, she cried shrilly. "Make it up to me? I can't believe you said that! My friend may never walk again! The whole team is expecting these guys to jump out of an alley and grab us! I can't walk down the street anymore without looking over my shoulder! I can't think of anything you could have done that would have helped me less! You were like a father to me, but now you might as well be dead! I never want to see you again!" Tears in her eyes, she ran past him into the back room, kicking off her shoes as she went.

They heard her run up the stairs to her room and slam the door. Muffled sobs could be heard after a moment. Looking at the ceiling, the Captain said softly. "I really screwed up Shino. I saw that girl strike out Takasugi, and I felt she was threat to Ryo." Standing, he reached into his back pocket, and pulled out an envelope. Handing it to her, he said. "I know this doesn't change things, but I'd like Ryo to have this. It's the other half of the money I was going to pay those thugs. I'd pay them to leave the girls alone if I could, but that punk told me last night that it had become personal, and I could keep my money. I've made a horrible mistake Shino; please tell me I have some hope of redemption. I'll be in prison for quite a while; will you speak to me when I get out?"

"That's asking a lot of me to promise you that Shige." She said evenly. "You've hurt my family and friends. The day may come when I can look past this, but now I think it's time for you to leave. As for the money, I think Yuki deserves it more. I'll make sure she gets it."

"Thank you Shino." He said bowing. "Please believe me. I never thought they'd go as far as they did. I never thought anyone would get hurt that badly… I'll go now." He said turning and walking towards the door. He stopped at the doorway, and took one last look. "I'm sure going to miss this place. Thanks for all the good times." Looking at her with a sad smile, he added. "Goodbye Shino. I hope to see you again someday." Then he opened the door, and was gone.

She moved around the bar, and taking a seat at one of the tables, began crying softly, lamenting the loss of a dear friend.

-

Koji Tanaka looked up at the schedule board from the bench he was sitting on. The Shinkansen for Kyoto would be arriving in five minutes. Toru had called everyone, letting them know the guy who had hired them had rolled. He said they shouldn't worry, but Koji decided to get out of town and go visit his mother. 'Toru's an idiot if he thinks I'm hanging around to get arrested. The way we worked over Kosuke, we're looking at attempted murder.' He looked around slowly, not focusing on anything, watching. He noticed a couple of policeman a little ways away, and began to sweat. They were walking slowly down the room, looking closely at people's faces. Pulling his hat down lower, he casually stood, and walked across the room to the information board near the doorway. Adjusting his bag on his shoulder, he pretended to read it. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, checking to see were they were. A man had stopped them, asking them for directions to the proper platform. They walked up next to Koji's left and were showing the man on the large map on the wall.

"This door leads to platform 3A to Kyoto." The one officer said, tracing his finger on the map. "For Sendai, you need platform 5A. You need to follow this hallway to the end, and the turn left. Follow that hallway to the intersection, and turn right. The door at the end of that hallway is platform 5A."

Bowing, the man thanked them and walked off. Koji held his breath as the officers turned to face him. "Excuse me sir," The one said, with his partner standing on Koji's right. "Is there a reason we're making you so nervous? You're shaking. Please turn around slowly, and produce some identification.

Turning to face them, Koji flashed an uneasy smile, saying, "I'm sorry officer. I've had some bad experiences with the police in the past and was hoping to avoid this." Taking the bag off his shoulder, he continued. "My ID's in here; give me just a moment." Zipping it open, he reached in.

"Just a minute." The policeman said taking a step closer. "Give me the bag and I'll find it."

Koji quickly pulled his hand out, and flung the bag into the policeman's face, knocking him backwards. When the other officer moved to grab him, Koji swung the collapsible baton he'd pulled from his bag. He connected with the officer's face, and knocked him to the ground, leaving him dazed, and bleeding from a gash on his cheek. Running for the doorway, Koji heard the first policeman call on his radio as he was being chased

"Attention all units patrolling Tokyo Station. Unit six in foot pursuit of fugitive fleeing on platform 3A. Suspect is male, approximately twenty-two years of age, wearing jeans and a red and black leather motorcycle jacket. Consider him armed and dangerous. Take down with extreme prejudice."

The station was crowded, but Koji ran like it was empty. Fear spurring a manic strength; he plowed through, shoving aside anyone unfortunate enough to get in his way. He saw two more policemen waiting at the other end of the platform, so he ran to the edge and jumped onto the tracks. The first officer followed, and was slowly gaining ground. Everywhere he looked, Koji saw policemen emerging. 'What the hell is this? Why are there so many cops here?' "Ain't going down without a fight though." He said, his baton held low, charging at the group of police in front of him. The angry looks on their faces though, told him he was in for a world of hurt. 'Well mom, it looks like your boy's let you down again. Sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye.' Then with a cry, he dove in swinging his baton viciously. The police stepped back momentarily, but closed back around him, blocking his blows with their batons. They struck him on the head, back, legs, and arms, until he fell limply at their feet.

Taking the baton from Koji's hand, the first officer said. "Not so tough now, are you punk? You brought this on yourself. Assaulting a policeman is a big mistake."

"That's the same thing we told Kosuke." He replied weakly. Smiling at the irony, Koji blacked out.

-

Kido looked back at a knock on the door of Yuki's room. The nurse entered, pushing a cart containing the bath paraphernalia up to her bed.

"Nurse Tsugimoto." Yuki said smiling. "I'm sorry I was so loud earlier. Thank you for all you did this morning."

The nurse returned her smile. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Yuki." She said. Looking at Kido, she added, "Sir, could you step out for a little while? She'll need some privacy."

"Oh, yeah, I guess she will." He said standing quickly. He had joked with and teased her, trying to lift her spirits, and she didn't seem quite so depressed. "I'll be back in a bit. I think I'll go look for Amy. She should have seen the doctor by now."

"Amy's here?" Yuki asked concerned. "Coach, what happened to her? She was fine when I saw her last."

"I don't know all the details." He said pausing at the door. "Ms. Himuro told me this morning that Amy had hurt her leg in the fight last night, and couldn't stand on it. Enjoy your bath Yuki." He said warmly as he walked out.

Yuki stared at the closing door saying, "I feel terrible knowing Amy got hurt trying to protect me. She hadn't even been here three days, when we got attacked." Looking at the woman, she said excitedly. "Nurse, you should have seen her! It was like a scene from a movie. I wish I could fight like that."

"Fighting isn't something a young lady usually wants to do." She replied pulling back Yuki's covers. "Wouldn't you rather find a big strong man to protect you?"

"There's nothing wrong with a woman being able to fight." Yuki said firmly. Staring intently at the nurse, she continued, her voice becoming more urgent. "My team and I proved we were capable of playing baseball with boys, why should this be any different? My parents cowed me all these years, because I was afraid of making them angry. Well, my worst fears were realized today, so now I figure I have nothing to lose. I got hurt because I tried to help without knowing what to do. When my broken back heals and I get the use of my legs back, I'm going to learn how to fight! I never want to put someone in the position of having to protect me ever again!"

Taken back by the passion of Yuki's words, the nurse nervously asked. "Are you angry with me for saying that? I didn't realize you felt so strongly about this."

Yuki blushed, and said embarrassed. "I was really ranting there, wasn't I?" Looking down at her lap, she continued. "I'm sorry. I just feel like I've lived my life trying to meet everyone else's expectations, and ignoring what I want. I think it's time to make a change." She raised her eyes to meet the nurse's gaze. "No matter what, I know my teammates will stand by me. And since I can't anger my parents any worse than I already have, why not go for it? Just you watch me, Nurse, I'm going to rise from the smoldering heap my life has become into something grand and noble. I'm not going to be the shrinking, pitiful wretch I was. The new Yuki is going to be bold and fearless, just like my friend Izumi. I've been holding myself back, afraid of offending anyone. I'm athletic, fairly intelligent, and I've been told more than once that I'm pretty. I have everything I need to make a place for myself in this world. Why shouldn't I at least try?"

The nurse sat down in the chair by the edge of the bed, and took Yuki's hand. "What an amazing girl you are. Two hours ago, you were crying your eyes out in despair, and now you've found the determination to rebuild your life. Your coach was right. If you were my daughter, I would brag about you to everyone I met. Yuki, I'm glad I got to meet you. You've inspired me to start living my life differently as well. I've been so afraid of being hurt, that I'd forgotten how it felt to truly care for someone. I'm not going to worry about someone I care for dying anymore. Instead, I'm going to care for someone who may be dying so they don't worry. I'm going to cherish the time I have with them instead of dreading being without them. Thank you, for showing me how to be brave again."

Taken back by the woman's words, Yuki smiled politely, and answered. "You're welcome. Actually, I'm amazed, Nurse. This is the first time I've been an inspiration to anyone. I just hope I don't have to eat my words."

"I don't think you'll need to worry." She said standing back up. "If you keep only half of the fire you've shown me this morning, you'll do fine. Oh, and Yuki, please call me Jun."

"Sure, Jun." She replied with a genuine grin. "I'd be happy to. Um, did the coach really say that about me?"

"Yes, but he didn't think you'd want to hear that from him. Now let's get you cleaned up before your teammates get here." She said smiling back. Humming quietly, truly happy for the first time in quite a while, Nurse Jun Tsugimoto began preparing to give her inspirational friend her bath.

-

Amy was starting to feel uncomfortable. Ever since Corey had introduced them, the little girl hadn't stopped looking at her. Wide eyes watched over her father's shoulder, hardly blinking. Smiling, Amy said in the friendliest voice she could manage. "Is something the matter Kimiko? Did you need something from me?"

"No." She replied shyly, hiding her face.

"I won't bite" Amy said, leaning closer. "You can tell me. I'll be your friend if you want me to. Why were you looking at me like that?"

Looking back up, she said in a small voice. "You're bigger than my Daddy. Girls aren't supposed to be bigger than boys."

Relieved that that was the problem, Amy reached out and playfully touched the girl's nose. "I'm not bigger than Corey am I? My father's bigger than I am too. That's why I'm so tall. I'm just lucky I got my mom's looks, or I'd have ended up with a face like this joker." She said punching Corey in the arm.

"HEY!" He cried rubbing his arm. "Now you're asking for it." Taking Amy in a headlock, he ground his knuckle into the top of her head.

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry Corey." She said, her eyes tearing. He let her go and she stood up rubbing her head. "Gee bro, I didn't think you'd give me a noogie."

Kimiko giggled at their antics, and seemed to accept what Amy had said.

"You get your height from me as well, Amy." Kenji said, grinning at their play. "Remember, my father was an American also."

"Is that so Doctor?" Mr. Fujishima asked. "I thought you could be mixed, with your height and fair skin. Was he a member of the occupation force after the surrender?"

"That's correct." Kenji said nodding. "He was a doctor helping to treat the survivors at Hiroshima. My mother was a nurse from Tokyo who went out there to help as well, and they fell in love. He had wanted to bring her back to the States with him, but he was killed in an accident before they could marry. I was born eight months later. My mother eventually married the man who raised me. I've had a good life, and helped a lot of people, so I don't have any regrets about never meeting my real father. I certainly couldn't be happier with how my progeny have turned out."

The elevator stopped, and when the doors opened, the group made its way off. They proceeded to the maternity ward with Mr. Fujishima leading the way, still carrying his daughter. They stopped in front of the window looking into the maternity itself, but the bassinette marked Fujishima was empty. "She must be with her mother." He said looking back. "Let me ask my wife if she's ready for visitors." Looking at his daughter, he added. "Kimiko, why don't you stay with Seira for a minute? I'll be right back."

"No Daddy!" She said pouting. "I want to see my sister!"

"You will." He said smiling at her. Setting her down, he kissed her on the forehead and added. "I want to help you're mama look pretty for when our new friends see her."

"Hey, Kimiko." Seira said, squatting next to her, looking back and forth like she was making sure nobody was listening in. "I'm hungry. I saw a snack machine by the elevator. Do you think you could help me pick out a good one?"

Looking between Seira and her father, she tried to decide what she wanted more. Finally, taking Seira's hand and walking away, she said in a lecturing tone, "You should have had breakfast big sister… Hey, do you think there's any Pocky?"

"If there is, we'll find it." She said looking over her shoulder grinning. "We'll be back in a minute."

"Wait Seira." Amy called, hobbling after them. "I'll come with you. I'm kind of hungry too." She caught up to them and smiled when Kimiko offered her other hand.

"My compliments Doctor." Mr. Fujishima said as he watched them walk away. "Your grandchildren seem to be quite generous. Amy treated Kimiko like she's known her a long time, and Corey went to great lengths to help my wife, a complete stranger I might add, by carrying her in his arms to the police. Most people wouldn't reach out like that."

"Thank you for praising me, but I can't really take the credit for that." Kenji said. "I only see them on occasion. My daughter and her husband are the ones you should be saying that to."

"I only showed them what you showed me, Dad." Kimiko said putting her arm around the old man. "Corey's had his moments growing up, but what teenage boy doesn't? Amy hasn't given me grief, but there's been times I've been concerned for her."

"I think every parent will have times like that, especially with children who are athletic." Fujishima said, looking sympathetically at her. "I noticed the brace. How did Amy hurt herself?"

Kimiko hesitated a moment, not sure she should share their problems. Finally, her resolve firmed, she replied, "She was assaulted walking down the street last night, and hurt it fighting them off."

"That's terrible." Fujishima said shocked. "Have the police caught them?"

"They had Amy and another girl look at pictures this morning, so they know who the bastards are." Corey said, resting his hand on his mother's shoulder. "There's a third girl in this hospital with a broken back. We're going to visit her after we see your baby."

Fujishima's face clouded when he heard this. "Amy's what sixteen? I'm assuming her friends are the same. Where did this happen?"

"Not too far from here actually, about three blocks from the train station. Amy's fifteen if it matters." Corey said surprised at Fujishima's reaction. "Why?"

"This happened in my father's territory. I'd heard about a girl with a broken back, but I didn't realize she'd been hurt in a fight. I hear this on top of a policeman getting attacked this morning? I'm need to discuss these events with my father." He said darkly. "You say the police know who attacked your sister Corey?"

"Yeah," He said nodding. "The detective told us two names. A Kosuke Mugen who ended up getting pounded this morning by the gang after trying to warn us of more trouble, and some big bruiser named Akira."

"Akira Motokai?" Fujishima said quickly. "He's involved?"

"That's what the detective said." Corey replied nodding. "He told us the head of the gang recruited to the muscle head to get his revenge. Amy broke the asshole's nose, and roughed up a couple of the other guys in the gang. Just to bring you up to speed, the same bunch were the one's who jumped the policeman this morning."

"This is disturbing news. Some two-bit gang thinks they can stroll in and cause trouble? I'll make sure they find their way to the police." He turned to go see his wife, when he stopped. Looking back he said. "Oh, Corey, don't worry about Akira. I'm sure I can persuade him to abandon this vendetta." Then he continued down the hallway until he disappeared around a corner.

"Grandpa." Corey said looking at Kenji. "Just what does Mr. Fujishima do for a living? Is he what I think he is?"

"Yes Corey." Kenji said nodding. "He's the oldest son of a Yakuza family."

-

Shino knocked softly on the door to her daughter's room. "Ryo, may I come in?" Hearing no reply, she slowly opened the door. Ryo was sitting on the floor by the window, gloomily looking out of it. Crossing the room, Shino sat down next to her. "Please cheer up Ryo. I know it was a shock, but don't let it get to you. What he did was wrong, but he was only concerned for your happiness."

"How could he think this would make me happy?" She said, turning to face her mother. "He's wounded the whole team. I know he never wanted Yuki to be hurt like that, but he _paid_ those guys to hurt Amy. How is that any different? She's still my teammate. I was leery of her coming here at first. Not because of her pitching, but because she and Hiroki were getting along so well at Hikaru's birthday party. I was worried she might steal him away until I talked with Hiroki and he told me I was the only one he loved." Tears formed in her eyes again as she leaned against Shino. "Mom, how do I tell her? How do I tell Amy that the man I considered a father paid to have her beat up? I wanted to spend some time with her, and get to know her better. How can I when she probably won't even talk to me?"

"You had no idea what the man was going to do." She said smoothing her daughter's hair. "Amy shouldn't hold it against you. She seems like a very warm hearted person, just like another young pitcher I know. You can't hide this Ryo. You need to tell her. She's going to find out about it eventually, so it would be better if she found out about it from you."

"I can't. I'm too ashamed to face the guys. Maybe I should just quit the team."

"Ryo Hayakawa! That is enough!" Shino replied forcefully. Feeling Ryo cringe, she continued in a gentle tone. "Think of your father dear. Imagine the shame he endured during that scandal. Did he quit? No. He continued playing, trying to prove his innocence until the day they threw him out of the league." Putting her hand under her daughter's chin, and bringing Ryo's face up to meet her own, she added. "You are the daughter of Hidehiko Hayakawa, be proud of that. Have faith in your teammates. You've all been through so much. They won't turn away from you."

"You're right Mom." She replied sitting up and wiping her eyes. "Everyone on the team has commented on how friendly Amy is. I'm going to tell her, and hope she forgives me. I need to change Mom. I'm meeting the team at the hospital in half an hour. We need to go see Yuki, to let her know we're not abandoning her. If Amy is still there, I'll tell her then."

Seeing Ryo's mood had lightened, Shino stood, saying. "Good. Well, if you're feeling better dear, I've got to get back down to the bar and get ready for the lunch crowd. I need to run to the store for a minute Ryo, so I might not get back before you leave." Moving towards the door, she stopped. Pulling the envelope out of her apron, she turned and handed it to Ryo. "I almost forgot, the Captain left this for you as an apology, but I think Yuki deserves it more. Would you give it to her, and let her know I'm thinking of her?"

"Ok Mom." She replied taking the envelope. Looking inside, her eyes widened upon seeing the large stack of bills. She said sarcastically, "Huh, You would think with him having this kind of money lying around he wouldn't have had such a hard time paying off his tab."

"Don't think so ill of him Ryo." Shino said pausing in the doorway. "After your father died, the Captain devoted himself to helping take care of you. He made a bad decision, and he regrets it. At least he has the integrity to step up and face the consequences. He treasures you Ryo, and sometimes, when you love someone so much, you can't help doing foolish things."

Ryo thought on this for a moment, then said. "Hey Mom, did Dad ever do anything foolish for you?"

"Nothing I care to talk about." She replied, blushing, as she closed the door.

"I'm sorry Mom," Ryo muttered to herself as she stood, "but what he did was more than foolish. It was criminal, and I can't forgive him."

-

Seira and Amy were sitting on chairs in the hallway, sharing a box of chocolate Pocky with Kimiko, who sat between them. They were leaning over, talking with the little girl, when Kido walked up to them. "Hey you two, did you start a babysitting service? You're the last one I'd expect to see sitting with a little kid Morimura."

"What would you know about it?" She said testily. "You've probably never took care of a kid in your life. I know I wouldn't trust mine alone with you."

"Right, like you'll ever have a kid to worry about." He said smirking. "Who's the daddy going to be? You know you're not the easiest person to get along with, he's going to have to like being abused."

"Don't you talk to big sister Seira like that, you mean old man." Kimiko said, her eyes flashing. "She's really nice. Look, she bought me Pocky."

Amy grinned at Kido's discomfort at being scolded by a four year old and decided to defuse the situation before the coach could say anything back. "You look different Coach. You shaved, and your hair's neat. Did you come here from another date?"

"Actually, this is for Ms. Himuro's benefit. I've been here since last night, and she insisted I get cleaned up before meeting Azuma's parents." His face becoming serious, he asked. "How about you Watson? How bad is your knee? That brace looks like a pretty serious piece of hardware."

"I'll be fine." She said with a smile. "Two weeks wearing the brace, plus some therapy, and I'll be good as new. I'll be ready by April for sure."

"Hey Coach." Seira asked nervously. "How's Yuki? Do they know if she'll walk again? I keep seeing her on that backboard, and…well, you know."

"She has some sensation, and the doctor believes she'll get full use of her legs back." He said sitting down on the chair next to Amy. "It's still to soon to know for sure, but they're hoping she could have some movement by tonight."

"How's she feeling?" Amy asked. "We were worried she'd become depressed again."

"She's had a rough morning, but she was doing better when I left her." He said slouched in the chair, looking at the ceiling. Turning his head to look at them, he added. "Her world's gotten really shaken up. She's going to need you guys to be there for her, to give her your support."

"We planned on doing that, you moron." Seira said impatiently. "What we're worried about is if she's so depressed, she'd try killing herself again!"

"Well now, I guess that'll depend on how well you support her, doesn't it?" He answered evenly.

Movement down the hall caught their eye, and they turned to see Corey approaching. "Is anybody ready to see a baby?" He said as he walked up.

" A baby?" Kido said. Looking at Kimiko he asked. "Are you a big sister now?"

"Yeah." She said hopping down from the chair, and grabbing hold of Corey's hand. "Come on big brother, let's go see my little sister!"

They rose and followed, stopping only long enough to clean the chocolate of Kimiko's face. When they reached the room, she ran in while the girls nervously peeked inside. Mrs. Fujishima was trading birthing stories with Amy's mother, while Shinosuke was showing Kenji his baby daughter. "Come on you two." Corey said pushing them into the room. "Why are you stopping? We're all friends here."

"Please, come in everyone." Mrs. Fujishima said with a tired smile. "Come meet my new daughter."

"I want to see her!" Kimiko said pulling on her father's pant leg. Kenji reached down and picked her up and held her so she could see the baby. "She's all wrinkly!"

Smiling, Shinosuke said, "That's what you looked like at first. She needs to grow into her skin a little, that's all."

Kido hung back in the doorway, feeling a little out of place. Amy stepped up to him, and grabbing his arm, hauled him in saying. "Coach, come here. I want you to meet my mom."

She stood up from the bedside chair as they approached. "How do you do? I'm Kimiko Watson. It's nice to meet you."

Kido stared for a moment, before bowing slightly saying. "I'm Shinsaku Kido, Amy's coach. Forgive me, but I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

"It's possible," She replied smiling warmly. "I was in the papers quite a bit when I was younger. Do you follow tennis Mr. Kido?"

"That's it! Kimiko Suzuki! Ohhh, there were a lot of guys that wanted to meet you back in the day, myself included. I remember sitting in the bar watching your matches on the TV. Wow, this is great!"

"I never knew I was so popular with the bar crowd." She said, a little taken back by his excitement.

"I'm sorry." He said blushing. "I'm sounding like an obsessed stalker. It really is nice to meet you though."

She nodded and the asked, "So, did you play baseball after high school Mr. Kido?"

"No, not professionally anyway. My friend was recruited after we won at Koshien, but I wasn't that talented. Speaking of talented, your daughter put on quite a show the other night. That sinker of hers is going to catch a lot of batters off guard."

"Coach, you won the National Championship?" Amy asked, wide-eyed.

"Yup, I caught for Hayakawa's dad." He said with a grin. "Of course, if I'd been closer to Corey's size, I might have followed him to the pros."

"Hidehiko Hayakawa. You know, I had such a crush on him. He and I were on a lot of sports pages together, and I remember seeing him pitch on TV. He was amazing Amy, his lightning ball was so fast, the batters could barely see his pitches." Kimiko said, reminiscing. "I felt so sorry for him when I heard the accusations. Did they ever prove he had taken the money?"

"No, but they threw him out anyway." Kido said frowning. "We both pretty much gave up on baseball after that." His face brightening, he added. "He was something special alright. I sometimes wonder just how great of a record he would have ended up with if he'd been able to play to retirement. I watched every televised game he played in. He was my best friend, and in high school, we were inseparable. I wish he could have seen the girls play last year. He would have been so proud of Ryo."

They were interrupted when the baby started fussing. Shinosuke bounced her, making shushing noises, but she would have none of that. Finally conceding, he gave her back to his wife, who gently cradled her, and calmly opened her top so the baby could nurse. Kido, Corey, and Kenji quickly averted their eyes, and excused themselves.

"Eriko, you could have given them some warning." Shinosuke said grinning.

"It's alright," She said, smiling. "I wasn't embarrassed. They didn't need to leave for my sake. Please, the rest of you stay. She'll be done shortly, and you can hold her if you like."

"What's she doing Mama?" Kimiko said climbing onto the bed next to her mother, causing the woman to wince, and draw a sharp breath.

Shinosuke snatched his daughter up, and holding her said. "You can't do that Kimiko. Mama's tummy is very sore right now, and you made it hurt bouncing around on the bed." Sitting down in the chair with the girl in his lap, he continued. "She's going to be like this for a while, so you need to be careful. Ok?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you Mama. Did the baby do that to you when it made your tummy so big?" She asked with misty eyes.

"No, this was to help your sister get out of mama's tummy." She replied looking down at the infant at her breast. Looking back at Kimiko she added. "Do you remember when you cut your finger on that kitchen knife?"

"Yeah! It hurt really bad. Mama was mad at me for taking the knife out of the drawer." She said looking up at her father.

"Well, to get your sister out, the doctor needed to use a knife to cut open mama's tummy." Seeing the horror on the little girl's face, She quickly added. "It's ok. I needed to let the doctor do it or your sister might have died. Daddy and I would have been very sad if that had happened… Kimiko, we both love you very much, but we won't be able to play with you like we did. At least not until your sister gets older."

"I know Mama." She said, smiling. Then looking back up at Shinosuke, she said. "Big brother Corey told me that Mama's going to be busy with the baby, so I'm going to be a big girl and help Mama. He said it's a lot of work. Is that true Daddy?"

His eyes tearing, Shinosuke said. "Yes, but it's worth it. You're a good girl Kimiko. We are so blessed to have you for our daughter." Then he gave her a gentle hug as his wife held his other hand and the little girl wrapped her arms around him.

Hearing a soft gasp, they looked back to see Seira barely holding back tears of her own. Turning, she fled from the room.

"What was that about?" Kimiko asked her daughter. "I wouldn't have taken Seira for someone who cried so easily."

"It's a long story Mom." Amy replied hobbling to the door. "I'll tell you later, but now I need to be there for Seira." Stopping, she turned and bowed saying. "Thank you for allowing us to share your time of joy. I wish you all good health and much happiness. I hope to see you again." Then she limped as quickly as she could through the door.

-

Izumi was walking up to her front door to go meet the others at the hospital, when the gate intercom buzzed. Startled, she looked at the camera monitor. Officer Watanabe was standing next to a cab, dressed in a sport coat. Relieved, Izumi pressed the talk button. "One moment Officer, I'm opening the gate." Pressing the button, she watched him get back in the cab. Stepping outside, she looked on as they drove across the courtyard to the base of the steps. Watanabe got out, and without a word, climbed up to meet her.

"Office Watanabe, your timing is impeccable. I was just on my way out to meet my friends. Will you join me?"

"I'm under orders to accompany you at all times Miss Himuro. I have no choice but to join you." He said somberly.

"Why do you sound so displeased?" She asked, frowning. "Is my presence that distasteful to you?"

"I'm a police officer, not a babysitter." He said succinctly. "I know you can afford to hire a bodyguard, so it galls me to leave my beat to hold the hand of some society princess when there are people who really need my help out there."

"Where did this come from?" Izumi said surprised and a little angry. "You were so kind yesterday, I was glad when the detective suggested you for this. I haven't done anything to you to deserve this contempt."

He looked at her, and seeing the fire building in her eyes, decided he should try to defuse the situation before they got into an argument. "I'm sorry Miss Himuro. You can't help the situation you're in, and you didn't ask for police protection, so I'll try to make the most of our time together."

Looking at the waiting cab, she said. "You didn't need to do that." Izumi chided. "I am perfectly capable of walking to the train station. I am an athlete after all."

"Walking makes you too vulnerable, so we'll be using this cab. It's actually an undercover police unit. It is the same one that will transport us to your school tomorrow." He said looking at her blandly. "It was decided that uniformed police and marked squad cars would draw to much attention. That's why I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit."

"I think you look rather dashing in it Officer." Izumi said with a grin, running her hand teasingly over the lapel. Her playfulness stopped when she felt the bulge from his shoulder holster through the fabric. "I'm sorry." She said, snatching her hand away and looking down. "I'm acting like a little girl who's found a new toy."

"If you had been anyone else," He said glaring, "you would have been subdued on the ground with my knee in your back. Please keep your hands to yourself."

Blushing at the thought, she said mortified "Yes sir. I promise. I won't do that again."

Seeing her trembling, he relented, and said. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You didn't know any better. Before we go any further, I think we need to establish some guidelines on what is and isn't acceptable behavior, alright?" Looking up at him, tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. 'Oh crap, I made her cry.' He thought, pulling out his handkerchief. Holding it out to her, he said. "Here, dry your eyes before someone sees us and I get put on report for abusing a witness."

"We're off to a bad start, aren't we?" Izumi said wiping away her tears. "I agree we need to decide on protocol. What do you suggest?"

His face an emotionless mask again, he said. "First, you will walk beside me at all times, watching for trouble. If you spot anything, alert me, and put me between yourself and said trouble. Second, please refrain from idle chatter. It will distract me, and may prevent me from doing my duty. Not to mention that I find it extremely annoying. Third, if I tell you to do something, I expect no argument. Hesitation on your part may prove disastrous. Fourth, you will maintain a personal space between us at all times. If the situation warrants, I will pull you down out of harms way. If that happens, you may get a little banged up. I apologize for that in advance."

"What about going to the bathroom?" She asked, blushing at the thought. "Will you accompany me there as well?"

"If it is a public toilet, I will accompany you in, verify that the facilities are secure, and then wait for you outside the door. When the time comes for me to use the facilities, you will accompany me, and stand by the door on the inside. I will try to use restrooms that have locking doors."

"This sounds like a lot of trouble for an idle threat." She grumbled, shaking her head.

He motioned for her to precede him down the steps. Reaching the cab, he opened the door and held it for her. As she climbed in, he said. "This is strictly for your protection. He isn't completely harmless, but he isn't a hardened criminal, so we're pretty confident he's bluffing. If we thought this was a serious threat, we wouldn't be taking a cab, you would have been secured in a safe house, in spite of your disapproval."

Izumi started to retort, and then thought better of it. 'He's just doing his job, and what he said is probably true.' She thought looking out the window so she wouldn't have to look at him. 'Just be patient Izumi, you agreed to this.' Looking at the driver, she said. "Could you take us to University of Tokyo Hospital please?" At his affirmation, she looked at the man sitting next to her. "Hey, if we have to do this, let's be civil to each other at least. I promise. I'll try to do everything you ask me to."

"Very well, Miss Himuro. I will do my best to safeguard you until these criminals are caught." He replied nodding. "I assume you and your friends are going to see Miss Azuma?"

"That's correct." She said with a sad smile. "We were going to go this evening after classes, but being school was cancelled, we decided not to wait."

"Would you mind if we made a small detour?" He asked, pulling out his wallet. "I'd like to pick up some flowers for her." When Izumi agreed, he handed a card to the driver. Soon they pulled up to a small flower shop. "I'll be right back, so stay in the car. Kobiyashi, you let me know if you spot anything suspicious." Getting out of the cab, he quickly crossed the sidewalk and entered the shop.

"Miss." The drive said looking at her in the mirror. "Don't take this personally, but I really don't like well to do people. Officer Watanabe feels the same way. We think all of them are ruthless, greedy bastards, who enjoy grinding the working class down under their heels. Don't worry. We swore an oath to protect the public when we joined the police force, so we'll do our best to keep you safe. I'm just telling you this so you don't get the idea that we're your friends. This is our job, plain and simple. The sooner this is over with the better. I'm sure you feel the same way. This has to be killing your social life."

"To be honest," she replied, feeling a little taken back, "I was somewhat looking forward to this. My previous encounters with Officer Watanabe were positive, and I was hoping to use this time to maybe…Never mind, it was a silly schoolgirl fantasy. What you told me dashed the last glimmer of hope from my mind. I would also like this situation to be resolved quickly, so we can get back to our normal lives."

"So the princess was daydreaming about a romance with a beat cop." Kobiyashi said grinning. "I bet your old man would love to see you bring him home."

"My father is dead." She replied softly.

"Oh. Oh shit, I'm sorry Miss." He said turning red. "I'm always shooting my mouth off. One of these days I'm going to say something to the wrong guy, and get my butt kicked. I have to tell you though, for a society gal, you seem pretty down to earth. You're not nearly as snobbish as I was expecting."

"I've had my moments Officer." She said sadly. "It's only been recently that I've become more 'down to earth' as it were. I used to be really condescending, looking down at those I thought were beneath me. Now I realize that how I treat others, will come back in how they treat me. My newest teammate has shown me that. She was deeply traumatized by something that happened to her, but her heart is so big, she can still be cheerful and outgoing. She refused to give in when the world was against her. It's just her nature to smile and be friendly. I've never been one to take the easy way out, and before I didn't care whom I hurt to achieve my goals. All my teammates have endured a lot of abuse from me, but they were willing to put up with it, waiting for me to join them. One girl in particular kept chipping away at my 'Ice Princess' facade. Trying so hard to be my friend, that I couldn't help but care for her. Don't get me wrong. They still irritate me sometimes, but now they're like a part of my family."

"I hear you," he replied nodding. "Officer Watanabe and I are a team. We've known each other since middle school. When we graduated from high school, we entered the police academy together. I'm an only child, so he's the closest thing I have to a brother. Oops, her he comes, time to cut the chatter."

Climbing back in, Watanabe asked. "We're you too bored waiting for me, Miss Himuro?"

"No." She replied, looking at the driver. "Officer Kobiyashi kept me entertained. He was telling me about your feelings towards people like me. I'll try to resist making you feel like I'm grinding you under my heel. By the way, those flowers are lovely. If you've finished your shopping, may we continue to the hospital?"

Whacking Kobiyashi on the back of the head, he said. "Idiot. Your big mouth is going to get us both in trouble some day." Looking back at Izumi, he said coolly, "I won't apologize for how I feel Miss Himuro. We grew up seeing examples of that kind of lopsided favoritism on a daily basis; so don't believe any guilt trip is going to change my opinion of the wealthy. Let's get going. I'm sure your friends will be waiting by the time we get there."

-

-

A/N: Did anyone get confused having the two Kimikos together? I tried to distinguish between them, but my apologies if I failed to do so. Is Seira getting too out of character? I'm trying to show how she would react to normal, caring, relationships. First with Corey, he makes her feel more like a girl, so why shouldn't she act more like one? Besides, didn't we all act a little silly the first time we fell in love? Now, seeing that tender moment in the hospital room, made her heart ache for never experiencing anything like it with her parents. I think that quiet moment she had with the coach after they ran from the alley fight in episode four, gave a glimpse of the true Seira, lonely, and longing for affection. Please offer some feedback. If anyone has a suggestion on how to make my writing better, please share. Thank you very much for reading up to this point. OMS.


	16. Sustenance

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Nine or the characters contained within. Original characters are my own creation, and if asked nicely are available to perform at weddings, parties, and bar mitzvahs. I forgot to mention this earlier, and well-versed manga readers may have caught it. Shinobu Maehara is a character from Love Hina by Ken Akimatsu.

-

Sustenance

-

The car slowly turned into the driveway of Kisuragi Girls'. The police had finished their investigation, and two officers watched it drive by as they rolled up the tape that had been strung across the gate. They looked at each other, the one saying. "Who do you suppose that is? That was a Rolls!"

"Look at where we are. You don't send your kid here unless you have money." The other said condescendingly. "Someone's probably pulling their precious little daughter out of this hotbed of criminal activity. I was here when the Parent's Association showed up, and they all looked like they were out for blood. I feel sorry for the Chairperson having to deal with that bunch on a regular basis."

"Yeah, I caught the press conference, and she was pretty impressive the way she handled that mob of reporters. It's a shame this happened. I was hoping the baseball team would make it this year. But with two players hurt, they'll probably struggle to make it through the preliminaries," he replied, sticking the roll in the trunk of the car.

"I know. They came so close to making it last year, I really had high hopes for them myself." Placing his roll in the trunk, he closed it and then said, "Well, we're done here, let's get lunch, and then head back."

Climbing into their patrol car, they drove through the gate, taking with them the last reminder of the morning's events.

At the front steps of the school, the car pulled up and came to a halt. "Chairman, we have arrived," the driver said. Getting out, he quickly opened the rear door.

"Very good, Sato," Konosuke Takasugi said as he climbed out. Dressed in traditional clothing, save for his favored fedora, he moved with a spryness that belied his advanced years. He walked with a cane, but that was for style as much as stability. "Has everything been arranged?"

"Yes, Chairman." Sato replied bowing. "The caterer will be here shortly, and I have contacted Mr. Akimatsu. He will be meeting you here at one o'clock."

"Excellent!" He said jovially, anticipation in his eyes. "You needn't wait for me Sato. I'll be here for a while. Why don't you use this time to find something to eat? We should be done shortly after two."

"Very good, Chairman. I will be waiting here at two o'clock sharp." He replied bowing again. "Chairman, are you sure we should not have informed Chairperson Himuro of your visit? I am afraid this has been a trying morning for her."

"And miss seeing the surprised look on her face when I walk through the door?" he said as if it were a grand joke. "She won't mind my coming, especially when I tell her why I'm here. I can make my way Sato, go enjoy your lunch." Then he turned, and began walking towards the front doors of the school.

"Yes, Chairman." Sato replied, closing the car door. "Have a pleasant visit."

Walking across the lobby, Konosuke observed the maintenance staff collecting the chairs from the press conference. The Vice Principal, monitoring their progress, spotted him, and quickly moved to greet him. "Chairman Takasugi, what an unexpected surprise! It's so good to see you again. Are you here to see Ms. Himuro?"

"Mr. Kodanuke, good day to you. Yes, I'm here to see her, but she doesn't know I'm coming. I want to surprise her." He said not slowing. "It has been a busy morning here, hasn't it?"

"Oh you don't know the half of it sir." Kodanuke answered walking alongside him. "Ms. Himuro and Mr. Mita have been at their wits end trying to deal with this. The press wouldn't leave. They kept shouting for more information. Those jackals from the sports pages were the worst, demanding all the details about Miss Watson."

"Miss Amy Watson." He said thoughtfully. "What's your take on this girl Mr. Kodanuke?"

"Actually, I find her quite charming." He replied, surprised at the question. "She's gracious and well mannered. I think she'll be a good influence on the other girls of the baseball team."

Konosuke nodded in agreement. "I talked to her on the phone this morning, and my initial impression was the same. She was very polite and respectful in her conversation with me. Hiroki said she was also gracious to him when she struck him out. Hah! I wish I could have been there to see my grandson knocked down a peg… beaten by another female pitcher, how delightful. Mwa, ha, ha, ha"

"Well we certainly can't help wondering if they'll make it to Koshien this year. It would be wonderful if they did." Kodanuke said as they turned the corner leading to Ms. Himuro's office. Mr. Yamagida saw them approach, and rose to greet them.

"Chairman Takasugi. It's been too long sir. One moment please, and I'll announce you to Ms Himuro." He said leading them to the doors. "Madam was resting after the press conference, but I'm sure she'll want to see you."

"Splendid." Konosuke said as they paused before her office doors. "Mr. Kodanuke, I've taken the liberty of having lunch delivered for Ms. Himuro and myself. Would you be kind enough to escort them here when they arrive?"

"Of course sir, I'll await their arrival. Please excuse me then." He answered with a small bow before turning and heading back the way they had come.

"Forgive me for usurping your duties Mr. Yamagida, but I wanted to do something special for Keiko after her ordeal this morning."

"That is your privilege, Chairman Takasugi. I am but a humble servant, do not feel guilty in the least." Yamagida said bowing. "Madam has earned a little pampering this morning. I will let her know you are here." Throwing open the doors, they saw her chair at the desk empty. Walking in, they observed her sleeping peacefully on one of the sofas. Yamagida was reaching to wake her, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Konosuke shake his head, and motion him to follow.

When they had moved to the other side of the room, he said softly. "Let her sleep, at least until the food arrives. I'll take a seat on the other sofa and wait. She doesn't normally doze off during the day, so she must need it."

"The last few days have been very emotional for Madam." Yamagida replied. "Thank you for your understanding Chairman, I will let her sleep. Would you care for a cup of tea while you wait?"

"Thank you, that sounds wonderful." He said walking back to the sofa and sitting down. Watching her sleep, he smiled and said quietly. "Pleasant dreams Keiko."

-

Ryo looked up as the train slowed, entering the station. She had been confident about telling Amy before, but doubt had crept back in during her commute. 'How will Amy react when I tell her? She got mad at Izumi at the party, will she get mad at me? She's so much bigger than me, would she hit me? What about Corey? He's so protective of her. What will he do?' The train lurched as it stopped, throwing Ryo against the young woman seated next to her, nearly knocking a package off her lap. "Oh I'm sorry! Are you all right? I wasn't paying attention."

"That's ok, there was no harm done." She replied with a smile. "You look like something is bothering you. I hope it turns out all right. Excuse me, this is my stop." She rose and headed for the doors.

"Oh! Mine too!" Ryo said scrambling after her. As she stepped onto the platform, she saw her teammates waiting for her. Smiling at their thoughtfulness, she made her way to them. "Hey guys." She said when she reached them. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"Don't worry about it Ryo." Hikaru said clapping her on the shoulder. "We're just glad you made it on time for once."

"After this morning, none of us wanted to walk by ourselves, so we agreed to wait for you here." Mao said with a gentle smile.

"It's nearly noon." Koharu said looking at the clock on the wall. "Should we grab some lunch before we go? I'm in the mood for okonomiyaki, and I heard there's a shop in this station that makes a pretty good one."

"You know I'm always ready to eat." Hikaru said putting her arm around the smaller girl. "Especially okonomiyaki."

"I suppose we should." Ryo said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong Ryo?" Kanako said with concern. "You sound really down."

"Yeah Ryo." Yoko asked cocking her head. "Did something happen?"

"There's something I need to talk to Amy about, and I'm not sure how she's going to react. I guess I'm a little nervous about it." She said avoiding eye contact.

"What is it Ryo?" Koharu said stepping up and resting a hand on her shoulder. "Is it anything we can help with?"

"No, this is something I have to do myself...Don't worry about it guys, it'll work out…I hope." She answered with a weak smile. "Let's grab lunch, and then go see Yuki."

-

Amy wandered the hallways, trying to find Seira, and was about to give up. Looking in yet another bathroom, she thought, 'I can't believe I lost her. She moves so fast, I don't think I could catch her even if my leg wasn't hurt.' She stopped at the nurses station and asked, "Excuse me, did you see a girl run through here? She's tall with red hair and may have been crying."

Looking up from her computer, the nurse replied. "She went by just a minute ago. I called out to her to see what was wrong, but she ignored me and ran to the stairs. I don't know where she went from there.

"Great." Amy sighed. "This hospital is huge, I'll never find her."

"One moment Miss." The nurse replied. "Let me call reception. Normally if someone is that upset, they tend to leave the building." The nurse dialed the phone, and asked the person on the other end.

"Please let them have seen her." Amy said quietly.

The nurse hung up, and looking at Amy said. "She just ran out through the lobby. If you'd like, I can have security look for her."

"No, that's alright. I think I'll be able to track her down. If anyone comes looking for me, would you tell them where I went?"

"Certainly. Good luck, I hope you find her." She said with a smile as she returned to her typing.

"Thank you for your help." Amy said, bowing slightly. Then she moved to the elevator, pressed the call button, and waited.

-

Kido, Kenji, and Corey, escaping from their embarrassment, had found empty seats in the lounge near Mrs. Fujishima's room. They were unaware of Seira's bolting, until Kimiko came around the corner holding a yawning young Kimiko's hand.

"Hey mom," Corey asked when she approached, "is Mrs. Fujishima done? We were kind of hoping Seira could get a chance to hold the baby. Grandpa thought it might be therapeutic for her"

"Seira left." She said sitting next to her son, and putting the little girl on her lap. "She became upset about something and ran out of the room. She evidently didn't run this way, or you would be looking for her."

"Seira's gone?" Corey said anxiously. "I need to go find her." He added quickly rising from his seat.

"Corey." Kimiko called out. When he paused and turned to her, she continued. "About Seira… she has her problems, but she's still a sweet girl. I'm happy you found her."

"Thanks Mom. And thanks for being so nice to Seira. You made a good first impression with her." Leaning over, he kissed his mother on the cheek. "See you later." Then he walked quickly away in search of his runaway girlfriend.

"Is big sister Seira ok?" Kimiko asked sleepily, looking up at her.

"Don't worry honey." She replied, giving the little girl a squeeze. "We'll find her." Looking between the two men seated across from her, she continued. "Do either of you know what's going on? Seira became upset after seeing Mr. Fujishima hug Kimiko, and tell her he was glad she was his daughter. I can't imagine what would have made her react like that. Could Corey have said something to her that led to this?"

"You've got it all wrong, dear." Kenji said looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "It has nothing to do with Corey. She feels abandoned by her mother, and neglected by her father. I can imagine that scene, and I'm not surprised she broke down."

"Morimura's been an emotional wreck ever since she got into that fight. All of that pain and resentment was forced to the surface, and she's having to face it." Kido added. "She's nursing a lot of hurt inside. Are you sure you want her to get involved with Corey? "

"I meant what I said to Corey." She said, stroking Kimiko's hair. "She reminds me a lot of myself at that age, headstrong and impetuous. I think they'll be good for each other."

Young Kimiko yawned again and snuggled closer.

"It looks like you took over the baby sitting duties from Morimura and your daughter." Kido said as he and Kenji stood. "How long will you be stuck here?"

"I'm hardly stuck Mr. Kido. Mr. Fujishima asked me to watch her while he made a few calls. His wife fell asleep while nursing the baby, so I agreed. I'll be able to help look for Seira after he comes to get her."

"We'll meet in Miss Azuma's room dear." Kenji said warmly. "I'll see you then."

She watched them walk away. Then she looked down at the sleepy little girl, and said quietly. "Fortune smiles on us honey. We both have wonderful parents, and I've also been blessed with wonderful children." Brushing a stray strand of hair from the child's face, she added. "I miss these times. Amy used to fall asleep in my arms like this. It seems like just a short while ago, and here she is starting high school, half a world away." A tear formed in her eye as she began softly singing Kimiko a lullaby.

-

Keiko Himuro's sleep was surprisingly free of dreams. Drained, she had dozed off almost as soon as she had lain down. She roused at the sound of a table being set. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was Konosuke's grinning face.

"Hello Keiko." He said with a chuckle. "Did you sleep well?"

Sitting up quickly, she said embarrassed. "Chairman Takasugi! I apologize. If I'd know you were coming, I would have made preparations to welcome you properly. Have you been waiting long? Why didn't Mr. Yamagida wake me?"

"Mwa, ha, ha, ha. You still feel like you need to outdo everyone, don't you Keiko?" He replied with a huge grin. "Show a moment of weakness, and you've failed. Even to an old friend like me. Mr. Yamagida was going to wake you, but you looked so adorable sleeping there, I didn't have the heart to let him. Are you hungry? I've brought us lunch." He said waving his hand towards something behind her.

Turning, Keiko saw a magnificent table set up in the corner of the room, and a catering staff standing beside a serving cart next to the wall. "What's all this?" Standing, she walked over to the table, and exclaimed. "It's a bit much for lunch. What's the occasion?"

"I thought you could use a good meal after this morning." He said walking up next to her. "I also want to use this time to discuss some things. Shall we sit down, or do you need to freshen up before we start?"

"I could use a few minutes, yes." She admitted. "Please excuse me." Then she crossed the floor to the adjoining restroom.

Konosuke chuckled as he took a seat at the table. The head server stepped up and offered a bottle of wine for his approval. Looking at the label, he grunted, nodding his head. "Very nice. My compliments to your wine steward, he has excellent taste. Please open it and pour for us would you?"

"Of course sir." He replied. "May we prepare the appetizer? It is a grilled bruschetta, brushed with melted butter seasoned with basil and garlic, and then spread with a mixture of diced, sautéed shitake mushrooms and ricotta cheese."

"Marvelous." He said rubbing his hands together. "Please, proceed. She should be finished shortly." Konosuke didn't know why, but the prospect of helping the girls on the baseball team had left him nearly giddy. He was excited to do something lasting for the brave young women who fought so valiantly last season. Humming to himself, and tapping his fingers on the table, anyone could see he was in a good mood. He looked over when he heard the door to the restroom open, and smiling warmly, watched Ms. Himuro walk towards him. He started to get up when she arrived at the table, but she motioned for him to sit.

"Please Chairman, there's no need to be so formal. This is just a friendly lunch, and as my elder, you are not required to stand for me." She said taking the other chair, set up across from him.

"But Keiko," He said still smiling. "I have so few chances these days to be a gentleman, couldn't you have humored me this one time?"

"You are always a gentleman Chairman." She said smiling back. "You've provided me with this extravagant lunch, and let me get some much needed rest. You've been a true friend, and a source of encouragement for me. If I didn't know better, I would think you were sweet on me."

"Hah! You know me too well Keiko." He replied, his smile widening. "We've known each other since you were a little girl. You're like a daughter to me. Shouldn't a father spoil his daughter now and again?"

"You dear, silly old man, you spoil me every chance you get. Thank you for everything you've done for me, and this school, over the years." She said bowing her head slightly, holding her wineglass up in salute. Taking a sip of wine, her eyes widened as she exclaimed. "Wonderful! This is an exquisite vintage. You're full of surprises today, aren't you?"

"That wasn't my doing." He admitted. "I didn't know what was to be served until I saw the bottle. I was pleasantly surprised myself."

The waiter bringing the appetizer interrupted their conversation, and they held their tongues until he finished. When he had retreated to his place against the wall, Ms. Himuro continued. "This lunch is very nice, but I have a feeling what you need to discuss is going to impact the school. Am I mistaken?"

"Intuitive as ever." He said, pausing cutting a piece off his biscotti, and setting his utensils down. Giving her a warm smile, he continued. "Let's wait until dessert to talk about it, and just enjoy a deliciously prepared meal."

"Is it bad news?" She asked, stiffening. "I don't think I can take any more of that today."

Chuckling, he replied. "I think you'll be very pleased when you hear my proposal, so relax." Raising his wine glass back, he added, "Bon a petit!"

-

Yuki looked up at the knock on her door. "Shinobu! Hello!"

"Hello Yuki." She replied walking up to the bed. "I brought you something to cheer you up, but you seem pretty cheerful already." She held out a box, wrapped in festive paper.

Taking the package, Yuki thanked her, and carefully unwrapped the present, honoring the care Shinobu had used in wrapping it. Opening the box, her eyes grew wide. "Homemade cookies! Thank you Shinobu. This is so thoughtful." She held out her arm, and Shinobu leaned in to receive a hug.

"I didn't have class today, so I decided to do some baking. Now you'll have something to chase away the horrible taste of the hospital food." She whispered into Yuki's ear.

"You've tried it I see." Yuki said with a grin, releasing Shinobu from her embrace. "It looks like you brought them just in time too."

Nurse Jun came in carrying her lunch tray. "Miss Maehara, you're early. You don't go on duty for another five minutes."

"Yes ma'am, I know." She said bowing slightly. "I wanted to visit Yuki a minute before I began my rounds."

"Would you care for a cookie Jun?" Yuki said holding out the box.

"Jun?" Shinobu asked wide-eyed, staring at her superior. "Not to be disrespectful ma'am, but I've asked you on more than one occasion if I could use your given name, and I was always rebuked. Why are you allowing her to?" Seeing the older woman become silent, Shinobu began rapidly bowing, stammering. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry! Forget I mentioned it ma'am! Nurse Tsugimoto is fine! I'll go now!" She bowed one last time, and then turned towards the door.

"Miss Maehara, wait." Jun said forcefully, stopping the young woman in her tracks. Giving her a smile, she continued. "You could never be disrespectful Miss Maehara. I apologize for making you feel like you were. I believed, to be good at my job, I needed to maintain a professional relationship with my patients and co-workers. Yuki has changed that. She's shown me how it feels to care for people again. I'd forgotten how lonely and depressing a patient's stay could be, until this morning's events opened my eyes. If it's truly your desire to call me by my given name, you have my permission. On one condition though, you must let me call you Shinobu."

Shinobu's face spread in a wide grin. "Of course. I told the girl's at my dorm you were a good person deep down. Thank you Jun, I'm glad. Yuki, I need to go get ready for my shift. I'll be back in a little while. Enjoy the cookies." Then she bounced happily out the door.

"That was nice, Jun." Yuki said, as her lunch was placed in front of her. "Shinobu must really look up to you for her to be so excited."

"It really isn't that big of an issue." She replied pausing. "I don't know why I was so insistent on maintaining that formality between us. She's such a sweet girl, I'm almost ashamed at how I've treated her."

"She kind of reminds me of our team's manager." Yuki said grinning. "She's bubbly, sociable, always cheerful…" biting into a cookie, her eyes went wide as she added, "and a wonderful baker!"

"Really?" The older woman asked, intrigued. Reaching for the box she said innocently. "Maybe I will have one."

Yuki smiled expectantly as her friend bit into a cookie.

"You're right! Jun exclaimed. "These are very good! I'll have to say something to her before I go off duty. Eat you lunch before you fill up on cookies Yuki. You need more than empty calories and carbohydrates right now. Well, my shift is nearly over, so I'll see you tonight."

"Have a good afternoon, Jun." Yuki called as the woman walked out the door. Closing the box of cookies, she said to herself. "I better put these away before I eat them all. I'm sure the guys would like try one when they come." Then setting the box on the table next to her bed, she steeled herself for what they had brought her for lunch.

-

Amy walked the hospital's grounds, searching behind trees and in bushes until she spotted Seira. She was sitting on a bench with her legs pulled up and her chin resting on her knees. Approaching her, Amy noticed the dejected expression on her face. "Hey." She said stopping a little ways away. "Can I join you, or is this pity party invitation only?"

"Free country." Seira mumbled, staring at nothing.

Sitting down next to her, Amy hesitated, unsure what to say. "You know, everyone was really surprised when you ran out of the room like that…My mom was completely caught of guard."

"You know me, head down, and full speed ahead. Get out of my way or you'll get run over."

"That's not true. You usually look where you're going better than that."

"You know what I mean." Seira replied giving Amy an irritated look. "I let my emotions control me. I always react before I think. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be normal."

"If you can ask yourself that Seira, you've got what it takes to improve. Talk to grandpa some more. Now that he knows there's a personal connection, he'll waive his fee."

"I've taken up too much of his time already. I wrote the letter like he said, and I'm back feeling the same feelings again."

"It helped a little though, didn't it?' Amy said giving a warm smile. "One letter isn't going to erase a lifetime of neglect Seira. He has other things for you to try; I know it. Corey and I will be here to help too. I'll tell you what. Let's forget about this, and go see Yuki. The team should be arriving soon. Don't you want to introduce them to Kimiko? I bet she'd like to meet them. I can't wait to see her expression when she meets Mao."

"Amy, stop it." She said burying her face in her knees. "Stop trying to gloss things over. I screwed up, again. I was rude to Kimiko's folk's, and I embarrassed you and your mom."

"I can understand why Seira." She said laying a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "That must have been painful for you to see."

"It shouldn't have been!" Seira cried standing abruptly. "I should have been happy Kimiko has such devoted parents, but I wasn't. I was jealous, Amy. Jealous of a four year old who has something I've never had, and never will. I was so ashamed of myself, I ran from the room crying. Will the rest of my life be like this? Will I break down every time I see some mother show her daughter affection? What if Corey and I have a kid? Will I even be able to show affection to her?"

"That's just stupid, Seira!" Amy said angrily as she struggled to her feet. Grabbing Seira with both hands by her jacket, she added. "When will you get it? When will you see what so many of us already see? Deep down, despite having a harpy for a mother, you are a good and caring person! I realized that when you offered to take my place moving that car! You didn't need to, and I was perfectly capable of helping, but you were more concerned for your teammates than your own well being! I was joking about this being a pity party, so get your act together!'"

"Let go of my jacket Amy." Seira said ominously

"What's the matter? Don't like it when someone bigger than you is calling the shots? Are you feeling a little bit like Yoko right now?" Amy answered, leaning in. "Well suck it up tough girl, because I'm not letting go. We're not done dancing yet."

"I've already slugged Corey, what makes you think I won't slug you?"

"You think I can't take one of your weak-ass punches? Corey barely had a mark after you hit him. Better be able to get as good as you give sister, because if we go at it, you aren't getting back up."

"So I'm not the only one on the team that gets physical when she's mad?"

"Only when I'm dealing with self-loathing, weepy little crybabies, who think the whole world hates them. God, I hope Corey really knows what he's getting into. I've heard of high maintenance girlfriends, but to have one he needs to baby-sit from long distance is more than I think even he can handle. For some unknown reason, he seems to think you're worth the effort. One of my friends back home really likes him. Too bad he can't see her as more than a sister. She'd be ok with his going away to college, because she trusts others, and is willing to take a chance."

"Have you said what you needed to say?" Seira asked evenly.

"I think I've cleared the air enough for now. Are you ready to grow up and accept your life's not that bad, or are you going to keep crying about it?" Amy replied loosening her grip.

Seira pulled away from her grasp, and punched Amy, knocking her back. "You may be my friend, but don't think I'll let you get away with talking trash to me like that."

"Oh, it is so on!" Amy said, rubbing her jaw. Bracing for more, she added. "You just stepped in it big time girlfriend. If you think I was joking, try me."

"I'm not going to fight you." Seira relented. "You're hurt. It wouldn't be fair."

"That's alright. It just levels the field a little more." She said, grinning in anticipation. "It might actually make this interesting."

"Come on Amy." Seira said holding her hands out in front of her. "You can hardly walk. Don't make me really hurt you."

"I suppose your right." Amy said relaxing. "Let's go back in." She said, inviting Seira to walk next to her with her left arm.

Seira smiled as she approached. "I'm glad you didn't really mean the…" Her words were cut short as Amy landed a powerful right, knocking her to the ground. Sitting up, she held the side of her face, and with an angry expression, said. "What the hell was that for? I thought we were done."

"Sucker punch for sucker punch, we're even now." Amy said simply. "You can make your way back inside, or not. It's up to you. I'm done trying to talk to you. I do have one last thing to say before I go. I told Izumi this, now I'm going to tell you. No other person can truly bring us happiness. We all need to choose to be happy for ourselves. Your mom left you. That's really sad, but if that one event is going to determine how you live the rest of your life, then you might as well find a tall building and take that walk off the roof. If, however, you can find your backbone, and believe in your friends and teammates, not to mention the guy that's crazy about you, then come join us in Yuki's room. Oh, you might want to stop and get some ice for that. It's starting to swell." Then she turned, and without looking back, walked as proudly as she could away from Seira.

-

Steady streams of people were coming and going from the hospital as Watanabe held the door of the cab while Izumi climbed out. He then closed it and handed the driver money, to make it appear this was just an ordinary taxi. "Thank you, Mr. Kobiyashi. You're an excellent driver. May I ask for you to drive us back home?"

"Certainly, sir. Just contact dispatch and ask for me. If I'm available, I'll be happy to." Nodding his head, he put the car in gear and drove away.

Izumi, observing the charade, addressed her companion with a smile, saying. "Are you ready?"

"Of course. Let's get moving." He replied; measuring his stride until he was sure Izumi was beside him. Then they quickened the pace, constantly searching for hostile activity.

Entering the lobby, Izumi looked at her bodyguard, and kidded. "Well, we got inside ok."

"I didn't doubt we would." Watanabe said frowning. "This is really pointless. They're not going to do anything. They've all probably gone underground, or are trying to leave town."

"Izumi! Over here!" A shrill voice cried. Turning, they saw Nene, sitting on a chair in the lobby, holding a plastic container on her lap.

Moving to her Izumi said warmly. "Good afternoon Nene." Motioning to her companion, she continued. "This is Officer Watanabe of the Tokyo Metro Police. He's been assigned to protect me until the bad guys are caught."

"How do you do?" Nene said standing and giving a bow. "I'm Nene Mori, the manager for the Kisuragi Girls' Baseball Team. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure." He replied graciously, also bowing slightly.

Izumi was glad he was being civil. Looking at Nene, she asked. "Why are you sitting here? I would have thought you'd be up in Yuki's room."

Sighing, she sat back down and said. "I wanted to wait for everyone so we could go up together."' When Izumi sat down next to her, she added. "I don't like hospitals, and I think I would be uncomfortable being by myself… I don't know what to say to her."

"I understand." Izumi said laying a hand on her shoulder. "This has been hard on everyone, but we'll get through it Nene. Yuki promised me she'd be strong through this, so we need to go in there being cheerful and supportive. She's not dying, and she'll need us all the more if she ends up disabled because of it."

"It makes me so sad Izumi. I hardly slept at all last night, thinking about it. Poor Yuki, spending the rest of her life in a wheelchair!" Then she started weeping, covering her face with her hands.

"Is she always this emotional?" Watanabe said disdainfully. "It won't help your friend if she sees her crying like that."

"Nene has a very tender heart." Izumi said scowling at the policeman. "And she's been a little sheltered growing up. Why are you so concerned? She's just another well to do snob who will someday grind the little people down. Does it surprise you we could have genuine feelings for our friends?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." He said holding his hands out defensively. "I just saying, if Miss Azuma sees her crying, it will make her more depressed. Besides, she's drawing a lot of attention."

Izumi looked around. Watanabe was right. Nearly everyone that passed by them looked pityingly at Nene. They didn't know exactly what was wrong, but a pretty young girl crying was hard to ignore. "Come on Nene." Izumi said putting her arm around the manager's shoulder. "It won't do to show Yuki red eyes will it? You'll just make her feel bad for making us worry, so cheer up." Looking at the container in Nene's lap, Izumi added. "What did you make her, some more of those wonderful brownies?"

"No." Nene said wiping the tears from her eyes. "They would be too messy in bed, so I made her some cookies." Opening the container, she showed Izumi. "I found the recipe in a cookbook I bought recently. Peanut butter chocolate chip, I hope she likes them."

"If you made them Nene, I'm sure she will." A voice said behind them. Turning, they saw Ryo leading the rest of the team over. "Did you two get lunch? We bought some extra okonomiyaki."

"That was so thoughtful Ryo!" Nene gushed as she took one. "I didn't have much of an appetite this morning, so I skipped breakfast. Now sitting here, I've become so hungry, I was going to snitch one of Yuki's cookies."

"I'll take one also Ryo." Izumi said reaching her hand out. "With everything else that's gone on this morning, I completely forgot to grab lunch before leaving the house. Oh, everyone. This is Officer Watanabe. He's the one the detective assigned to watch over me."

They greeted him as a group, bowing. He nodded to the group, withholding any greeting.

"Well, that was just a little rude." Izumi said huffily. "Why didn't you greet them properly?"

"This is getting to be too large of a group. I can't do my job if I can't see if anything's coming. We should move to a less conspicuous area."

"Now who's being overly cautious? Didn't you tell me five minutes ago that you thought all this was pointless? I have friends surrounding me, so relax Officer. Unless they have a sniper rifle, they won't be able to get near me." Taking a bite from her lunch, she moaned in delight and said. "This is delicious! Thank you for thinking of us Ryo."

"You're welcome." Ryo said smiling. Looking around, she added. "Have you seen Seira? We have one for her too." She gasped when she saw Amy limp in through the doors. When the young American spotted them, and headed their way, Ryo's breath caught in her throat and her face went pale. She tried to make herself as small as possible when Amy stopped in front of them, displeasure clearly showing on her face.

"That girl is impossible! How did you all stand playing with her last year?"

"Welcome to my world, Amy" Yoko said with a sympathetic smile.

"What did she do now?" Izumi said pausing taking another bite. "I thought she'd finally gotten things under control."

"She had." Amy said, her shoulders sagging as her anger was spent, replaced by concern. "She was doing really well. She was happy; joking around with Corey and my grandfather, until we ran into a little girl Corey and Seira had met last night. Corey had evidently carried her pregnant mother to a police box when she went into labor. Anyway, we went up to see the baby, and Seira saw them all have a tender moment. She snapped, and ran out of the room crying. I chased her down outside, but she didn't want to listen to me, and we had an argument."

"Is that where you got the red area on the side of your face?" Koharu said peering at her jaw. "Seira punched you didn't she?"

"Yeah." Amy said quietly. "Do you mind if I sit by you Nene? I'm feeling pretty drained."

"Of course you can, Amy" Nene said, back to her bubbly self. Opening the container, she held it out. "Here, I was bringing them to Yuki, but I don't think she'd mind if you had one. Chocolate is supposed to be good for depression."

"Thank you Nene, but those are for Yuki." Amy said with a sad smile. "She's going to need that chocolate more than I do."

"Would you like an okonomiyaki, Amy?" Hikaru said worriedly. "Eating something always makes me feel better. They should still be warm, we just bought them a couple of minutes ago."

"Something to eat does sound pretty good, sure."

All eyes turned to Ryo, who swallowed hard, and nervously approached Amy. "He-here Amy. They're really good."

"Thanks Ryo." She said taking the snack from her. Noticing her apprehension, Amy inquired, "What's wrong Ryo? You look like I've sprouted horns and a barbed tail. Did I do something this morning without realizing it?"

"NO!" Ryo said a little too forcefully, causing everyone to jump. "It's nothing you've done Amy. It's me." Looking down at the floor, she braced herself for Amy's reaction. "I received some shocking news when I went home to change out of my uniform, and I'm not sure how to tell you. It's about the attack last night. I know why, and I'm afraid you'll hate me when I tell you." Tears formed in her eyes as she sank to her knees in front of her startled teammates. Her head bowed, she declared, "You were attacked because you were a threat to my pitching. The Captain hired those thugs because he didn't want you stealing my glory at Koshien. Oh Amy, I'm so sorry. I had no idea he would do something like this. Please don't hate me. I'll quit the team if you want me to, but don't hate me." Sobs of grief and fear pre-empted any more words as Ryo's body quaked, awaiting Amy's anger. Instead, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Get up Ryo." Amy said warmly. "I'm not mad at you." When her fellow pitcher turned her face toward her, Amy stood, and held her hand out. Ryo took it, and rising to her feet, was wrapped in a tight embrace. "How could I be mad at you when you had nothing to do with it? I'm not sure who this Captain is, but he must have a pretty big role in your life if he wanted to protect you like that. This must be really hard on you Ryo, so don't worry about me. You know, Yuki's fared far worse from this than I have. I think you need to tell her too."

"Thank you for being so understanding." Ryo said hugging her back. "I was so afraid you or Corey would blame me, and hurt me. I'm sorry I thought you would react like that."

"We're teammates, Ryo. Didn't you all tell me last night that we'll be there for each other whenever one of us needs lifting up?"

"Or knocking down." Seira said walking up to the group, still holding the side of her face.

Amy released Ryo, and turned to give Seira an indifferent look. "So you decided to come in after all. Are you going to be staying?"

"Yuki would wonder where I was if I didn't show, so I'll be here, for the duration." Looking between the two of them, she added. "Is Ryo your new best friend now?"

"I think that depends on you, Seira." Amy replied coolly, reclaiming her chair. "Are you ready to accept that everyone here cares about you, and wants you to be happy?"

Sighing, she lowered her hand, and said. "I know they do. I just don't feel like I deserve it. I'm such an ass."

"Holy cow!" Kanako said, seeing Seira's swollen cheek. "She looks worse than Amy. Sit down Seira, and I'll go get you some ice." Then she ran off.

"I don't think I've ever been hit that hard before." She said sitting down. "I never would have thought you had it in you to hit a friend."

"I'm not the one who threw the first punch. You didn't have any reason to hit me. You just didn't want to hear the truth, so you got physical. I guarantee the same thing will happen if you try that again." Amy said, taking an angry bite off her okonomiyaki.

"Those snobs at school would give you some heat about this Seira." Koharu said grinning. "Be glad you don't have to go back until next week. That must have been a heck of a punch."

"Remember when you tried catching Ryo's fastball that time?" Seira replied looking up at her. "That was me when she hit me, flat on my back. I never even saw it coming."

The girls looked warily at Amy, who smiled back weakly, and shrugged her shoulders. "I warned her not to hit me."

Watanabe looked between the two girls and said. "Forget about Akimatsu, Miss Himuro. I think you need protection from these two."

-

Yuki was watching a romance drama on TV when she heard a knock. The coach was standing there, accompanied by an older gentleman. "Welcome back Coach. Nurse Tsugimoto went off duty, so you missed your chance for that lunch date."

"I guess that's just my bad luck." Kido replied grinning. "Yuki, this is Doctor Suzuki, a therapist. He wanted to talk to you about how you were feeling."

"Good afternoon, Miss Azuma." Kenji said bowing slightly. "May I sit down by you?"

"Of course Doctor." She replied, turning off the TV. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Taking the seat, he looked intently at Yuki for a minute, before saying. "You have the most magnificent eyes, such an intense shade of blue. Don't mistake my meaning dear. When I meet someone for the first time, I like to find something that makes that person stand out."

"Thank you Doctor." She said smiling. "I appreciate the compliment."

"You seem in remarkably good spirits for someone who's lost the use of her legs." Kenji said, leaning back and crossing his legs. "Why is that?"

"Because the doctor thinks this is only temporary." She replied, looking at Kido. "Coach you heard that, didn't you?"

"He was optimistic, but he didn't guarantee anything Azuma." He answered sitting on the end of the bed. Putting his hand on her leg, he continued. "Until you can move these, they won't say for certain."

"Still, it's good your being so positive, Miss Azuma." Kenji said, smiling widely. "The right attitude can go a long way in the healing process."

"Forgive me for being so forward Doctor," Yuki said, looking down at her lap, "but are you here because of what happened this morning?"

"This morning?" Kenji asked, confused. "No, I'm here strictly because of the attack last night. What happened this morning that you think would need my attention?"

"I didn't tell him Yuki." Kido said softly. "I wanted to talk with Ms. Himuro more before we made it public."

"That's ok, Coach." She said with a sad smile. "I think I'll need some help getting over this, so I don't mind sharing. I can really relate to Seira's pain now." Her eyes tearing, she continued. "I've been trying to stay positive, but I just feel so lost inside. In the span of a little over twelve hours, my whole life has been yanked out from under me. If I have to leave school, and give up my friends, I don't know what I'll do."

"Don't worry about that until the time comes, Azuma." Kido said, encouragingly. "Ms. Himuro has something in mind about that, I'm sure. You should have heard her tell off your father last night! Woo! That man didn't know what hit him."

"Ms. Himuro made him angry?" Yuki asked incredulous. "So he was already mad when he came in the door! It's her fault they wouldn't listen to me! She did this! My parents abandoned me because she interfered!"

"Miss Azuma, calm down!" Kenji said forcefully. "It is too late for incriminations. Let's explore the situation and discover the truth. Blindly throwing blame never does anyone any good."

"Azuma listen." Kido said in a placating voice. "I've known Ms. Himuro for a long time, and she doesn't get mad without a good reason. The little bit I talked to your father this morning, I can only assume what he said to set her off. What I did hear her say was that he didn't have to worry about you ever embarrassing him again, because she would take care of you. Does that sound like someone who is interfering?"

"She said that?" Yuki said, tears starting again. "She'd take me in? Really?"

"Really." Kido said, nodding. "And about the team, when I suggested to Hayakawa that you might not be their teammate anymore, she made it perfectly clear that they wouldn't abandon you. You have a lot of people pulling for you Azuma, so don't lose heart now. Who knows, if the doctor's right, your life will go on like nothing happened."

"You're fortunate to have such wonderful people in your life Miss Azuma." Kenji said with a smile. "I'm glad my granddaughter is going to be joining your team. She's had a rough year, and has felt ostracized by her classmates."

"Who's your granddaughter?" Yuki asked, curious. "I'd like to meet her."

"You already have Azuma." Kido said grinning. "She's Amy Watson."

Yuki looked at him in astonishment, and then said. "Doctor, is she ok? The coach said she was hurt. I felt so bad when I heard she was injured defending me. Would you tell her I'm sorry?"

A knock on the door interrupted any more conversation. They looked over to see the team filing in, Ryo leading the way. "We're finally here Yuki!" She said cheerfully. "Just wait until we tell you what kind of morning we've all had."

-

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update these last few chapters, but I've been spending more time working on my house now that summer's here. I'll try to get the next one done inside three weeks. Things will start getting livelier as the bad guys make a return. Will Amy survive? Tune in next time to find out!


	17. Visitors

Disclaimer: Princess Nine; never owned it, never will. Shinobu Maehara and Motoko Aoyama are characters from Ken Akimatsu's Love Hina.

I'm sorry this took so long to update. I've been trying to put more time into writing, but my boss had a hernia repaired, so I've been working longer hours, as well as replacing the water lines in my house. Enjoy this installment, and if the spirit moves you, please review. OMS.

Visitors

Corey searched for Seira; unaware Amy had already found her. He had asked the nurse at the desk, and was informed both girls had left the building. He was beginning to worry; afraid they might run into Akira or the rest of the gang. He had been calling out their names, hoping they'd reply. Frustrated, he sat down on a bench that overlooked a ball field from the college. Some students were practicing, not having enough players for a real game. He observed them with a critical eye, noting that most of them were pretty good. He got up and made his way over. Leaning against the backstop, he called out, "Excuse me!"

The young man catching turned around, and Corey noticed he had the captain's insignia on his jersey. Looking irritated, he stood and made his way over to the fence. "What do you want?" He asked brusquely. "We're in the middle of a practice. Our first game is coming up in less than a month and we're really out of shape."

"I don't know about that." Corey said amiably. "You guys look pretty sharp to me. I was looking for some people and I was wondering if any of you saw them."

"We've been here for the last thirty minutes or so, and not many people have come by. Who are you looking for?" He said looking over his shoulder as more team members made their way to the fence.

"My sister and my girlfriend. They both would be hard to miss. My sister's about 180 centimeters tall, and she's wearing a brace on her leg. My girlfriend's about 170 centimeters with bright red hair."

"Yeah I saw them." The second baseman said nodding. I was late for practice, so I cut across the hospital grounds. They were sitting on a bench on the other side of the compound. Your girlfriend looked like she was really depressed. You two have a fight?"

"No. She's dealing with some stuff about her mom, and she's feeling pretty worthless. Her friends and I have been trying to help her, but she just can't get past it. I've got to get going. Thanks for the info." Turning, he began to walk away, when he stopped and turned back. "How long are you guys going to be here?"

"As sorry as our offense is looking, probably most of the afternoon. Why?" The catcher asked.

"My girlfriend and her friends are ballplayers too. Would you be interested in a practice game? They would need to get their gear, but I think we could be ready by two o'clock."

"Who do you think you're talking to? We're the Tokyo University Baseball Club. Some of our guys have been scouted by the pros, why would we play with a bunch of girls?"

"Because these girls made it to the semi-finals of the regional prelims for Koshien last year. They've had a rough couple of days, and I thought a friendly game might lift their spirits. If you don't think you can handle them…" Corey said, goading him.

"Are you talking about the Kisuragi Girls' Team?" One of the other players asked. "Captain, let's do it! They kicked ass last year! Not to mention they're all pretty cute."

"Yeah," He answered thinking. "They definitely know how to play…Ok, you've got a game. We'll plan on seeing you back here around two."

"Great!" Corey said, grinning. Then he remembered Yuki, and his expression soured. "Hey, I got so excited about the game, I forgot. Their left fielder is hurt, and won't be able to play. Would you guys be all right with me taking her place? I'm a catcher, so I'll be a little out of my element."

"Is that why they're down? Sure, go ahead. I know _I_ don't have the speed to play the outfield."

"Thanks, you guys won't regret it." Corey said jogging off.

"All right you bums, let's get back to it!" He yelled. "We've got a game in less than two hours, and I don't want us making fools of ourselves in front of a bunch of cute girls!"

-

Yuki smiled as her teammates surrounded her bed. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming. I heard about what happened at school. How are you all doing?"

"We're fine Yuki." Izumi said smiling warmly. "I'm glad to see you in such high spirits. We were expecting you to be depressed."

"Yeah," Hikaru said frowning slightly, "you sure seem happy, how come?"

"Izumi told me this is my chance to be more assertive, so I've decided to make a change in my life." Yuki said looking around at everyone. "The doctors think I'll get better, so I'm going to be positive."

"That's wonderful news Yuki!" Izumi said excitedly with a wide smile. "Everyone was so worried about you."

"You'll be able to play again?" "Ryo asked, her eyes glistening. "I'm so glad."

"I'm really happy for you Yuki." Mao added. "The dorm's a lot lonelier without you there."

"Hey Yuki?" Koharu asked, crossing her arms, a little embarrassed. "You said you want to change your life. What are you going to do different?"

"If the doctors are right, when my broken back heals, I'm going to take some self-defense classes. I'm not going to be the shy little weakling that needs her friends to protect her anymore." That made her think of the fight, so she asked, "Amy, How are you doing? I heard you were injured fighting those guys last night. I'm sorry you needed to watch out for me."

"Don't worry about it Yuki." Amy said moving next to the bed. "I just banged up my leg a little. I'll be back to normal inside of a month. I'm the one who's sorry. If I'd paid closer attention to what was going on, I would have seen that guy coming, and you wouldn't have needed to save me."

"What happened to your face?" Yuki said seeing the red area. "I don't remember you getting punched last night."

"I did that Yuki," Seira said stepping forward, taking the ice pack from her face, "but she paid me back for it."

"Whoa!" Kido said seeing Seira's face. "Amy did that?"

"Yeah, but I deserved it. She was trying to tell me that things weren't that bad, but I didn't want to hear it, so I punched her." Seira looked at Amy hopefully, saying, "I messed up, and I'm sorry. Are we still friends?"

Smiling, Amy moved around the bed. Hugging Seira, she said. "Of course we're still friends. I said some pretty cruel things out there. I'm sorry too."

"Isn't this nice?" Nene gushed. "You two are going to be the best of friends. I just know it!"

"Yuki." Ryo said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I need to tell you something, but first let me say how sorry I am that this happened to you."

"Thank you, Ryo," Yuki said smiling, "you've been a good friend. You've really helped me to believe in myself again… You look anxious. What did you need to tell me?"

She hesitated, not sure how to say it. Looking at Amy, who smiled and nodded, she took Yuki's hand and said. "I just found out before coming here. The Captain paid those guys to attack you. I had no idea he had done this. I'm really sorry!"

Yuki stiffened, processing the information. A puzzled expression appeared on her face as she asked, "Why would he do that? It doesn't make sense."

"It's because of me Yuki." Amy said bowing her head. "He thought I was a threat to Ryo."

"He saw her strike out Takasugi, and thought I would get shoved out of the spotlight at Koshien." Ryo added. "He felt terrible when he learned you were injured.

"Hayakawa, have you contacted the police yet?" Kido asked frowning.

"He said he was going to turn himself in Coach. I may hate him for what he did, but I still believe he'll honor a promise." She replied confidently.

"They have been informed sir." Izumi interrupted. Motioning to Watanabe, she continued "I was assigned police protection until the gang is caught, and this officer has already relayed the information to his superiors."

"Officer Watanabe, it's you!" Yuki said when he stepped forward. "Thank you for all you did for me last night."

"You're welcome Miss Azuma." He said handing her the flowers. "I got these for you. Please take them as a small gesture of my wish for your speedy recovery."

"Thank you!" She said taking them from him and smelling them. "They're lovely!"

"I'm glad you like them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm a stranger here, so I'll wait outside the door." He said bowing. "Miss Himuro, enjoy your visit."

When he had left the room, Yuki looked at her friend and said. "What happened Izumi? Why do you need protection?"

"They showed up at my house this morning, and left a warning for me not to testify against them." She answered with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Yuki. The police think they're bluffing, so I'll be fine."

"What is going on in here?" Shinobu said as she entered, followed by a tall, dark haired woman. "There are so many people. Are these your teammates Yuki?"

"That's right!" She said beaming. "Shinobu, meet the Kisuragi Girls' High School Baseball Team. Guys, this is my new friend Shinobu."

"Shinobu Maehara. It's a pleasure." She said with a bow.

"Hey! You're the lady from the train!" Ryo said standing. "I can't believe you're my friend's nurse!"

She smiled at Ryo, and then addressing Yuki, she announced. "This is one of the women who lives at the dorm with me, Miss Motoko Aoyama."

"How do you do?" She said bowing. "Shinobu told me about what happened to you, and I believe I have something that will speed your recovery." Handing her a package, she continued. "My clan has used this tea to aid in the mending of broken bones for over two hundred years. Please accept it. Shinobu believes you are a righteous person, and I feel outraged that you were attacked in such a cowardly manner."

"Thank you." Yuki said beaming. "Everyone is being so kind to me. Shinobu, do you think you could brew a cup after everyone leaves. I want to get out of this brace as soon as I can."

"Of course Yuki." She said taking the package. "Motoko, does this tea taste as bad as the one you gave me to help get over that cough last year?"

"If it didn't taste bad, it wouldn't work." The taller woman answered, unfazed. "I made it for Urashima when he broke his leg, and he survived."

Shinobu, remembering the foul brew, shuddered. "I'm glad I made the cookies Yuki. Have you tried one yet?"

"Yes, and it was delicious! Thank you again."

"Oh, you already have some cookies?" Nene said a little crestfallen. "I brought some too." Handing her the container she continued. "It's the first time I tried this recipe. I hope they taste all right."

"I'm sure I'll like them Nene, thank you." She said opening it. With a wide smile, she added, "I smell peanut butter!" Taking one out, she took a bite. "Oh Nene, these are great! Everyone, please try one of these!"

"I figured this would happen, so I doubled the recipe." Nene said as the girls swarmed around the bed.

"Coach, Doctor, Shinobu, Miss Aoyama, you can have one as well." Yuki said offering the container.

They were all chewing blissfully on cookies when Corey entered the room. "What's everybody munching on? The way you're all smiling it must be good."

"Nene made cookies Corey, they're incredible." Amy said offering him a bite of hers.

"Ohh!" He said when he tasted it. "That _is_ good!" Looking intently at her, he said, "Nene, will you marry me?"

"Hey!" Seira cried angrily. "What's the big idea?"

"I was just kidding." He replied with a grin. "On the other hand, I don't think she'd make me hunt for her after she disappeared without a word." Then scrutinizing her and Amy's faces, said critically, "Or get into a fight with my sister while she was gone."

Seira moved to him, and hugged him. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm ok now."

Noticing Shinobu nervously and Motoko icily staring at him, Corey smiled and said. "Good afternoon ladies, is something the matter?"

"I-I'm sorry" Shinobu said bowing. "It's just you're the largest man I've ever met in person, and I'm a little intimidated."

"I'm displeased with you being so intimate with that young woman." Motoko said taking a step forward. Pointing towards Yuki, she added. "Sex crazed ruffians like you were the ones who put that poor girl in here."

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking to him like that?" Seira said stepping up and looking the woman in the eye. "He's my boyfriend, and if I want to give him a hug, what right do you have to object?"

"Good looks and a clever tongue have led more than one girl down the wrong path. Is he using his size to intimidate you into a relationship? Say the word, and I will defend you from him."

"Motoko, please don't" Shinobu said laying a hand on the other woman's arm. "Don't wreck the place. I don't want innocent people getting hurt."

"You don't need to worry about him." Yuki said warmly. "Corey's really nice. He wouldn't hurt you for the world."

"That's right!" Seira said stepping closer. "Do you want to know what kind of man he is? He's the first one to ever treat me with tenderness. I ran across plenty of guys like you're talking about on the street, and let me tell you, he ain't one of them. His sister and him, as well as his whole family treat me like a real person, and I'm not letting you or anyone else talk trash about him!"

Motoko blinked at the intensity in Seira's voice. "Forgive me, it's just that I don't trust men. To me they're all perverts trying to catch a peek or grope you at any opportunity. Looking at Corey, she continued, "If I've misjudged you, I'm sorry. I'll leave you now. I need to get back to work. Shinobu, I'll see you at three for break, ok?"

"Sure." She said nodding. "I need to get back to my rounds. It was nice meeting you all." She followed Motoko to the door, watching Corey out of the corner of her eye.

Chuckling, Kenji teased his grandson. "No matter how many times I see it, it still amuses me how people react to your size Corey."

"I didn't ask to be like this. People just assume because I'm this big hulking brute, I get my kicks by going around and pounding on others." He replied brooding. "And what's with that woman? It was like she was some modern day samurai."

"She probably just has issues. We all know differently Corey." Koharu said laying a hand on his arm. "We've seen you argue with Seira, and we know you don't hit people."

"Thanks Koharu." He said giving her a weak smile. "You girls really are something. You're all so straightforward. You tell people what you feel, without any hidden agendas. I'm glad Amy will be playing with you. After last year, she really deserves some good friends."

"Something happened?" Kido asked pointedly. "Is it going to cause trouble for us down the line?"

"No coach." Amy said, shaking her head. "At least I don't think so."

"We discussed it this morning after you left Amy," Izumi said tenderly, "and we think it would be better not to mention it. There are some vindictive elements at school, and we think it may cause you grief if word of it gets out."

"Himuro, does your mother know about it?" Kido pressed.

"Yes, we found out about it last night. She was more concerned for Amy than the potential for any scandal."

"What happened Amy?" Yuki asked, concerned. "I hope after last night, you trust me enough to tell me."

"Everyone else on the team knows Yuki, so it wouldn't be fair not to tell you," she said sitting on the bed next to her. "I was hoping none of you would find out, but the fight last night brought back bad memories, and I woke everyone up, screaming in bed." Pausing, she took a breath, and calmly said, "Last year at school, I was raped." Seeing Yuki's alarmed expression, she smiled reassuringly. "That's why I decided to fight those guys, so you and Izumi would be spared having to experience that. I never though you'd jump in like you did, and I'm really sorry I let you get hurt."

"You didn't do this to me Amy." Yuki said reaching her hand out. When Amy took it, she continued. "I made the decision to jump in the way, because I knew if I didn't, you would be the one to get hurt. You've been so friendly, to all of us, that I couldn't stand the thought of that happening. I was really looking forward to that sleepover, because I was going to get to know you better. You're so outgoing and confident, but at the same time gentle and compassionate. I want to be more like that."

"That's so sweet," Amy said, her eyes misting. "Don't feel you need to change Yuki. I think you're ok just as you are. I'll tell you what, when I come back in April, we'll have a sleepover at my grandparent's house, ok?" Looking at Kenji, she asked, "Would that be all right grandpa?"

"That sounds like a good idea." He replied with a smile. "The accommodations aren't as luxurious as Miss Himuro's home, but there's plenty of room."

"I'd like that." Yuki said, a wide smile on her face. "Thank you Amy."

"Corey is coming back too," Seira volunteered, "so he'll be able to help move you around."

"He won't need to," Yuki said confidently, "because I'll be walking by then!"

"Things seem to be better than we thought it would here." Corey said, smiling at her enthusiasm. "We came to see Yuki, expecting her to be suicidal, and we find her more upbeat than we are. This morning's been pretty unsettling, and I think you girls need a diversion. How would you feel about playing some baseball?"

They looked at him, confusion on their faces. Ryo spoke up. "That sounds fun Corey, but who are we going to play?"

"I ran across the college baseball club while looking for Seira, and they agreed to a friendly game. I told them you could get your gear and be back by two o'clock. What do you say?"

"Yeah! Let's do it guys!" Seira said excitedly. "It could be our first money maker!"

Amy scratched the back of her head, saying, "I don't know Seira. We haven't discussed it with Ms. Himuro yet, and we haven't heard back from Chairman Takasugi. He may tell us to keep our money, although I hope he doesn't."

"I'm not too hot on this Corey." Kido said crossing his arms. "The girls haven't played in nearly seven months. They're out of shape, and rusty. I don't want any of them getting hurt."

"I think their opponents would understand." Corey replied confidently. "Their captain was complaining how out of shape they all were as well. You can come along and establish some guidelines."

"We've all been running and keeping up with our stretches Coach." Ryo offered. "It would be fun to play college age players to see how we measure up. Corey did you see them play at all? How good were they?"

"I watched them for about five minutes, and what I saw impressed me. They have solid fundamentals, and seem well conditioned. I saw a lot of fanning at the plate though. It would come down to you Ryo. How confident are you in your pitching right now?"

"I've been throwing this winter at Takasugi's house. They have an indoor tennis court that Hiroki and I set up a pitcher's mound on." Her face clouded as she reminisced. "Sometimes, when Mao was busy, the Captain caught for me." She added quietly.

Izumi moved to her, and wrapped her arms around the distraught girl. "He'll be back Ryo, and he'll be counting the days until he sees you again. So lets go play some baseball and try to put this morning out of our minds."

"You're right!" She answered, the fire coming back to her eyes. "We need to prove that last year wasn't a fluke! We'll fight every step of the way, all the way to Koshien!"

-

Shige Ozaki, a.k.a. 'the Captain', stood in the middle of the crowded sidewalk outside of the Motofuji Police Station near the entrance to Tokyo University. The people gave him dirty looks as they were forced to make their way around him. He had called, asking where the detective investigating the attack was stationed, and was directed here. He had never felt so nervous. He was a strong believer in the law, and had never even crossed the street against the light before. Now he was a criminal. He had paid someone to hurt another, and the guilt was making him sick. He took a deep breath and then a single step towards the station when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw a young man with an upset expression on his face. "What do you want?" Shige growled. "I'm moving!"

"Toru guessed you'd come to this station. I'm here to deliver his regards." Minoru said, plunging a knife into the Captain's side. "See you in hell old man." Then he calmly walked away, losing himself in the sea of faces.

His side burning, and his shirt turning red, the Captain sank to his knees. "I'm sorry Ryo, I guess I won't be able to make it right after all." Then he collapsed on to his face as a woman screamed.

-

Kimiko looked up from the chair she was sitting in as Shinosuke entered the lounge. Seeing his daughter sleeping on the couch, he smiled and said, "It looks like I was right to have you watch her. She's a wonderful child, but she never wants to take naps. She'll rest in your arms, but the minute you lay her down, she's awake, wanting you to hold her again. How'd you do it?"

"You just need to be patient and make sure she's really asleep." She replied softly. "She was ready for it too, yawning at least ten times. Is your wife doing all right?"

"Yes, she's still sleeping, and the baby's back in the nursery." He said sitting down in a chair across from her. "I called my father with the information about the attack, and he's having his men keep an eye out for Akira. I also contacted a friend down at the police, and now know who the punks are. Between the police and my father's men, we'll find them."

"Thank you," Kimiko replied with a slight bow. "You've been very gracious to my family. It's not what I was expecting from a Yakuza lieutenant."

"It's no big deal." He replied nonchalantly. "It's bad for business when a cop gets attacked. They automatically assume we're responsible, and hassle our operations. As far as Akira goes, that's repaying my debt to your son. If I get him off your daughter's case, we're square."

"Is this man really that dangerous?" She asked worriedly.

"His father was a champion sumo, and his mother is Samoan. He makes Corey look average size" He replied leaning his head back. "They have fights once a month, to determine the toughest man in Tokyo. It's strictly hand to hand, no weapons. Akira has won it for the last eight months straight."

"I can understand that." Seira said as she, Amy and Corey entered the lounge. "He's the only one I couldn't knock down with my cue balls. Every other guy fell over in pain, but he just stood there and laughed at me when the ball bounced off."

"How's Yuki, Amy?" Kimiko asked. "I was still hoping to see her before we leave."

"She's doing great, Mom." She replied sitting on the arm of her mother's chair. "She said the doctors think she'll get better, and will be able to play again."

"That's wonderful news honey." She replied, relief on her face. Then looking at the young woman that had infatuated her son, she continued. "Seira, are _you_ all right? The way you ran out of the room surprised me. Goodness, what happened to your face?"

"Amy and I had a little disagreement outside, and it got physical. I'm ok though. Thanks for asking." She replied grinning uneasily.

"Amy Watson!" she said in a hushed but urgent voice, looking disparagingly at her daughter. "I'm very disappointed in you! You know better than to hit someone like that. Defending yourself is fine, but I seriously doubt Seira was threatening your life. Explain your actions young lady, because unless you had a good reason, you are grounded for two weeks after we get back to the States!"

"I was wrong to hit her Mom." She said flatly. "I was just so fed up with her ignoring what I was saying, lost in her sulking. When I tried to get her attention by getting in her face, she hit me. My only thought at the time was how frustrating it was trying to get through to her. I should have pulled my punch, but she made me angry when she hit me, and I'd wanted payback."

"That's not a good enough reason." Kimiko said shaking her head. "You let your emotions dictate your actions. Is that what Sensei taught us? When we get back, you will be confined to your room, outside of school and chores. Now, I'm going to go see Yuki for a minute, and then we'll contact Ms. Himuro about your testing. Sit down Amy. Wait there until you hear from me."

"But Mom, the team's got a pickup baseball game, and I really want to see them in action." Amy pleaded.

"You lost that privilege when you hit Seira." She said resolutely. "Your grandmother probably has lunch waiting for us, so we should get going. I'll be right back."

When she walked away, Amy sank to the chair with a sigh. "I guess my day's fun is done. I really regret hitting you Seira. I did the minute you hit the ground. Mom's right, I should have just let it go."

"I think your mom's taking it too far." Seira said as she and Corey claimed other seats. "I threw the first punch, I should be the one in trouble."

"I think she did exactly the right thing Seira." Shinosuke said, looking appraisingly at Amy. "Listening to their conversation, I'm guessing Amy is taking self-defense classes. Discipline is paramount in every form of martial arts training. She showed very little hitting you in such a fashion. You're a strong young woman Amy. I can tell that just by looking at you. You could have done serious damage to Seira's face, perhaps fracturing her cheekbone." Looking at Kimiko sleeping, he added. "If I was ever in your mother's place, I would do the same thing."

"She did break that loser's nose last night." Seira said uneasily, shaken by what he'd just said.

"Yes, Corey told me earlier." He said, nodding. "I'm glad you weren't hurt worse than you were Amy. That was a cowardly thing those men did to you and your friends."

"Thank you sir." She replied, embarrassed at being criticized by a mobster for being too violent. "I'll try to think about my actions before I act next time."

"Experience is the best teacher, sis." Corey said with a grin. "You won't make that mistake again."

"I don't know Corey." She said shaking her head. "I'm can be just as hot headed as you. The only reason I didn't go off on Mr. Kusunoki was because coming here was so important to me. I really had to bite my tongue."

"That just proves you can be disciplined Amy." Shinosuke said encouragingly. "If you could restrain yourself as a teenager, with your hormones and emotions still sorting themselves out, how much better will you do as a mature adult? I believe you will be a remarkable woman in time."

"I think she already is." Izumi said walking up to them, Watanabe a step behind her. "She was fearless in that fight last night, giving everything she had trying to protect us. Then this morning, finding out our teammate Ryo was the motivation behind the attack, she reached out to her, when the girl was expecting retribution." Turning to Corey, she continued. "You three left so quickly, you missed the message. Your grandfather's still talking with Yuki. He said there was something she had needed to discuss with him. The coach is going to school to get some equipment, and should be back here by one thirty. I passed your mother at the elevator, and she said she's changed her mind, and that you should join them back in Yuki's room."

"Thanks Izumi. We had wanted to let my mom know that she didn't need to help look for Seira." He replied, smiling at her. Motioning to Shinosuke, he continued. "This is Mr. Fujishima. Seira and I helped his wife out last night, so he invited us to see his new baby."

Standing, he bowed to her, saying, "Good day miss. I was shocked to hear about your friend getting hurt. It's terrible what young men are capable of these days."

"Thank you for you concern." She replied, bowing. "My name is Izumi Himuro. This is Officer Watanabe of the Tokyo Metro Police."

The two men regarded each other coldly, crime boss and lawman each sizing up the other. Watanabe broke the silence by saying, "Be careful around him. He has a reputation for ruthlessness."

"He has nothing to fear from me." Shinosuke said menacingly, "He and his family are under _my_ family's protection until the culprits are caught. I owe this young man a debt of gratitude, and I will repay him."

"So you say." The policeman answered. "What happens when that debt is repaid? Will his sister someday end up working in one of your 'entertainment clubs'?"

"I don't force anyone to do that. They can leave any time they want. Ask any of my girls, I take good care of them. Most of them were running the streets when I found them. I feed them, and give them a safe place to live. All they need to do is show their clients a good time."

"You get them so strung out on smack that they couldn't leave if they wanted to!" Watanabe said angrily. "All of those girls were like her at one point in their life." He added pointing to Kimiko. "Will someone drag her into it someday? I hope and pray that doesn't happen… Miss Himuro, it's time to go. You need to get ready for your game." He finished, grabbing Izumi's elbow and pulling her along.

"Let go of me!" Izumi spat, wrenching her arm from his grasp. "I'm not done yet! What happened to keeping our hands to ourselves?" Turning back to her friends, irritation showing on her face, she said. "The rest of the team has left to change and get their gloves. I'll be doing the same. We're going to need you Corey, so please try to get back in time. See you in a little while." Turning back, she shot Watanabe a scathing look as she quickly walked past him, causing him to run to catch up.

"He's wrong you know." Shinosuke said, sitting back down. "I don't give my girls drugs. Some of them are hooked when they come through my door and have their own supplier. Corey, how would you like it, if a girl you paid good money to spend time with, was so high she could barely hold a conversation? Or craving a hit so bad, she couldn't sit still for more than five seconds? If anything, I try to get them help in breaking their habit. If she doesn't want to get clean, I throw her out. There are so many kids out there, coming from broken, abusive homes, there's always another girl to take her place. I like being altruistic, but it is still a business."

"That could have been me." Seira said softly. "I had guys offer me heroin before. I was feeling so worthless, that I was almost ready to try it. If the coach hadn't recruited me, I could have ended up in a place like that."

"I hope you would have found me." The gangster said warmly. "What the overzealous officer said was true of some of my counterparts. They have been known to abduct women to force them into the sex trade, feeding them drugs to keep them docile. I'm a romantic at heart, and believe women are to be cherished. Only a crass brute, with no regard for others would work in such a fashion. I met my wife in a club. She took my breath away when I saw her for the first time. We began talking, and the conversation came so easily, it was like we'd known each other forever."

"Do you make them have sex?" Amy asked, looking over at Kimiko to make sure she was still asleep. "Do they have a choice about that?"

"That's between her and her client." He said gently, seeing her discomfort. "They're not brothels. I only mean to provide conversation and a little companionship. If she decides to sleep with the man, it's outside of my clubs. If a client tries to take it farther than she wants, she calls out, and we 'encourage' him to behave. I like money Amy, but there's no reason to let my girls get abused. Just like there are plenty of pretty girls out there, there are plenty of men who will pay to enjoy their company."

"Amy, Seira, we need to get going." Corey said standing. When Shinosuke stood as well, Corey reached out his hand. "Congratulations again on the baby. Maybe we'll run into each other somewhere."

Taking Corey's hand firmly, he replied. "Thank you, and thank you again for saving my wife and child last night."

Seira stood and moved to the couch. Pulling her hair around, and holding it with her left hand, she leaned down and kissed Kimiko on the forehead. "Goodbye little sister, be a good girl."

Amy watched her with a smile, and when she rejoined them, linked elbows with her. "I think that counts as showing affection Seira. You'll be a great mom someday."

Gratitude showing on her face, she looked from Amy to Corey, and then said. "I just found the right people to show me how."

-

Konosuke Takasugi scraped the last of his chocolate mousse from the dish, relishing the taste as he brought the bite to his mouth. Looking at Ms. Himuro taking a sip of coffee, he said pleasantly, "So was everything satisfactory Keiko?"

"Indulgent is the word that comes to my mind." She said, setting her cup down. "Thank you for this wonderful meal."

"You're very welcome." He replied before wiping his mouth. "Let's take our coffee to the sofa, and I'll disclose the reason for my visit."

They stood, and when they moved away, the wait staff quickly began clearing the table. Settling onto the sofa, Konosuke's face took on a more serious expression. "I received a call from Hiroki this morning concerning your baseball team. Before I go any further Keiko, I need to ask you this. Do you have any regrets about last year? Is there anything you would have liked to have done or made better?"

"I have no regrets over forming the baseball team. They proved without a doubt that girls can play on equal terms with their male peers. My only wish is that the scandal about Hidehiko hadn't come out, and that the Parent's Association hadn't been so eager to disband the team over it. I'm thankful that Principal Mita came over to our side in the end. He's been a great source of support. I really can't think of anything else, but I assume there's something I'm overlooking?"

"What are their shower and changing facilities like?" He said somberly.

"Oh! I didn't think they'd bother you with that!" She replied, setting her cup on the table as she leaned forward. "I've been assured by the maintenance staff that the facilities are in working order."

"So you haven't actually seen the conditions inside the locker room?" He asked as his eyebrows rose in surprise. "I was told by Hiroki that they were inadequate for the upcoming season and the building would need to be expanded."

"Granted, it is a little cramped, but the girls are young, they'll survive." She said sitting back again. "Coach Kido approached me with his concerns, and we solicited bids to redo the facilities last year. I would have needed to divest some of my stocks to produce the cash, so I was disinclined to provide the funding. Especially when I wasn't sure the team would even come into being. The finance council ruled it would cost too much to renovate them, and the motion was defeated. With more scholarships being offered this year, I believe they'll feel the same way if we were to approach them again. When I brought the issue before the board of the Himuro group, they also denied funding, saying, 'We have better things to invest our money in than the creature comforts of a handful of adolescent girls'."

"That doesn't surprise me." Konosuke said with a sigh. "Keiko, how would you feel about me financing the renovations?"

"Are you sure?" She asked, her eyes wide in surprise. "That is an exceedingly generous offer Chairman. It would be greatly appreciated."

The smile coming back to his face, Konosuke said warmly. "Someone has to do it. Those girls deserve to be rewarded after playing so marvelously last year."

"You're absolutely correct. They do deserve to have a more modern facility. I still have the bids on file, would you like to see them?"

"Not yet," he replied chuckling. Looking at his watch, he added, "My man will be here shortly to inspect the facilities. He's quite talented, and I think you'll be impressed by his work, but he dislikes being the last one to bid a job, professional pride and all that."

"Of course," she said with a slight smile. "I'll give them to you after he's done."

The waiter approached them, and at their consent, refilled their coffee cups. They chatted about what was needed in the locker room, until a knock on the door interrupted them. Turning, they saw Mr. Yamagida and Mr. Kodanuke accompanied by another man. At Ms. Himuro's consent, they crossed the room.

"Excuse the interruption Madam, Chairman Takasugi, but this man says he has an appointment with you." Yamagida said giving the man a distrustful look.

"Ah, Mr. Akimatsu, you're right on time, splendid." Konosuke said grinning. "Let me introduce Ms. Keiko Himuro, Chairperson of Kisuragi Girls' High School."

"How do you do Chairperson?" He said bowing. "I am Makito Akimatsu, Chairman Takasugi's architect. It's a pleasure to meet you." Above average height, muscular, with long dark hair, he looked intimidating. He was dressed in blue jeans and a T-shirt covered by a plaid work shirt.

"Thank you." She replied taken back by his appearance. "Tell me, Mr. Akimatsu, for a man in your position, you don't come across very professional. Do you always dress so casually?"

"Oh no," he replied with a smile. "I dressed down because I'll be crawling around the dark recesses of the building and I didn't want to ruin my suit."

"That puts my mind a little more at ease." She said relaxing. "I have good news, Mr. Kodanuke. Chairman Takasugi has offered to pay for updating the baseball team's locker room."

"Oh, that's wonderful news Madam Chairperson! That should make their practices much more productive!" He gushed. "Last year, they needed to stop morning practice early, and they had to draw up a lottery to decide who got to use the shower first. It took them over forty-five minutes for everyone to get done. They won't be late for first period anymore! Mr. Mita will be thrilled when he hears the news!"

"I hate to burden you Mr. Kodanuke, but would you escort Mr. Akimatsu to the lockers so he can begin his inspection?" She added, standing and heading towards her desk.

"No, Keiko," Konosuke said grinning. "I want you to come along. I think it's time you saw for yourself what kind of conditions those girls needed to contend with. Mr. Kodanuke, thank you, but we won't need to detain you any longer. I'm sure Ms. Himuro knows the way."

"But…" She started to protest until she saw the look on Konosuke's face. Realizing he wouldn't concede, she sighed, and said. "Just a moment, let me change into some more comfortable shoes."

-

Officer Kobiyashi drained his can of coffee. Checking his watch, he sighed. "He's been in there for over half an hour. How long is he going to make me sit here?" He had found a parking spot across from the hospital staff's parking garage, and he was getting tired of the scenery. Stretching, he looked up the street. A delivery van slowed, and turned into the garage's driveway. The attendant leaned out, and after conversing with the driver, looked quickly around. Pulling his head in, he opened the gate. When they drove through, he turned on the 'full' sign, and then ran around and climbed into the passenger side. "Well, that was certainly suspicious." Kobiyashi said. Grabbing his radio, he contacted Watanabe. "Hey Hiro, where are you?"

Izumi watched as he touched his earpiece and talked into his sleeve. "We're getting off the elevator and entering the lobby. I was just going to call you. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure." was the reply. "I'm parked across from the entrance to the staffs' parking garage, and a group in a van just took the attendant inside with them. I'm going to check it out. Stay put there, and I'll let you know."

"Don't go alone!" Watanabe cried. "Contact dispatch and have them send uniforms to back you up. Miss Himuro and I will stay out of sight until we hear from you."

"And get written up for calling in a non-incident again? I'll wait until I'm sure." He said sarcastically. "I'll get back to you."

"You idiot! What if they're armed?" When he got no response, he sighed, resigned to the fact his partner was the biggest fool on the planet. Turning to Izumi, he said. "Let's find somewhere out of the way."

"What's going on?" She asked nervously. "You scared me when you yelled like that."

"There might be trouble." He said leading her away from the lobby. "Officer Kobiyashi spotted a suspicious van entering the hospital staffs' underground parking garage. He's investigating as we speak."

"Do you think it's them? Why would they come here?" She asked, puzzled. "Could they be after Yuki? They know she could identify them. Could they want to silence her?" She suggested, panic in her voice.

"I don't know." The policeman answered. "If it is the same bunch, one of them may need medical attention, and they're trying to keep out of sight. It may not be them at all. Until we know for sure, we can only speculate. Getting upset won't help anything Miss Himuro. If something _is_ going down here, I need you to stay calm and focused."

"Yes sir." She said, offering him a forced smile. "I'll try to reign in my imagination."

They found an unused conference room that had a locking doorknob. Watanabe ushered Izumi inside. "I need to notify headquarters of this, and this radio doesn't have the range. I'll also ask hospital security to station someone outside Miss Azuma's door, just as a precaution. I'm going to lock you in. I don't want you opening the door for anyone but me, understood? I'll be back as quickly as I can. Keep the lights off, and stay out of sight of the window in the door." Then without another word, he stepped back into the hall, and closed the door quietly.

Izumi sank to the floor next to the door, and hugged her knees. Would these villains ever leave her and her friends alone? She was thinking how glad she was the team had already left, when it struck her. Amy and Seira were still in the building. Amy's grandfather had driven them, could he be parked in the underground garage? He _was_ a doctor… A new wave of panic surged through her, and she did the only thing she could think of. She pulled out her mother's cell phone, which Ms. Himuro had given her when she found out Izumi's had gotten damaged, and called Hiroki. She held the phone to her ear with trembling hands, waiting for him to answer.

"Hello? Takasugi here." He answered.

"Hiroki! It's Izumi!" She practically yelled. "I'm at the hospital and I think those men might have shown up here! Amy and Seira may be in danger, what should I do?"

"Don't do anything Izumi!" He said with resolve. "I'm coming down! Are you in a safe place?"

"Yes." She answered. "The policeman guarding me locked me out of sight in an empty conference room."

"Then the police are already aware of this? That's good. I'll bring two of my father's security staff. Stay where you are Izumi, I'll be right there."

"Ok Hiroki. I'll be waiting." She replied, finishing her call. She opened her purse to put her phone away, and remembered the business card Kenji had given her earlier. Taking it out, she noticed he had written his cell phone number on the back. She quickly called the number. Listening impatiently to it ringing, her heart sank when she heard…

"_The cellular service customer you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time. Your call is being directed to an automated voicemail service. Please leave your name and number, and any necessary information at the sound of the beep_… '**BEEP**'."

"Doctor Suzuki, this is Izumi Himuro. I pray you get this in time. There is something going on in the parking garage. Please don't go down there! The police are investigating, but I'm afraid they'll be too late. Come to the lobby. Officer Watanabe is there talking to security. He'll take care of things. Please be safe." She snapped the phone shut as a look of anxiety settled on her face. Suddenly, she heard a key slide into the lock, and watched nervously as the handle began to turn.

-

"Are you sure Seira?" Kimiko said as they approached the elevator. "I know my father's car can fit five."

"It's not the car." Seira responded with a haunted look. "I just don't want to go back down underground. Kenji gave me the address, so I'll take the train, and meet you there."

"I'll go with her Mom." Corey said taking Seira's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I don't want her to travel alone right now either."

"Ok, we'll call ahead and let your Grandma know we'll be having a guest." She said giving them a warm smile. "Dad, can I borrow your cell?"

"Just a minute, dear." Kenji said taking it out and turning it back on. "I didn't want to be interrupted during our visit with Miss Azuma." Looking at it he added. "I have over twenty voicemail messages to go through." Clearing the screen, he handed it to Kimiko.

"Thanks Dad." She said taking it from him.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider letting Amy come watch the game, Mom?" Corey asked, pressing the elevator call button. "Nothing beats seeing a game live to get a feel for how a team plays together."

"Let's eat first, and I'll see how I feel then." Turning away, she spoke into the phone. "Hi Mom, I'm calling to let you know the girl Corey likes is joining us for lunch."

"Really?" Came the reply. "I'd better make more rice. How soon will you be back?"

"We should be home in a little over fifteen minutes, see you then." Disconnecting, she handed it back to Kenji. "I hope you have a good appetite Seira. When my mom cooks for guests, she goes all out."

"I can't eat too much, or I won't be able to move on the field!" She replied jokingly.

"You don't want to run out of energy either." Kenji said holding his cell to his ear, screening his voicemail. "Don't let my wife bully you into stuffing yourself. Eat only what you want."

"Sure" She replied as they stepped onto the elevator. Pressing the buttons for the lobby and the garage, she added. "Corey, can we swing by my house first? I need to get my glove, and change out of this skirt."

"I don't mind." He answered. "We'll need to make it quick. We don't have a lot of time before the game."

"Ten minutes tops" Seira assured him. "My house is only three blocks from yours, so depending how fast you can run, we should be fine."

The elevator stopped for the lobby, and Seira and Corey stepped off. Kimiko left them with an admonition. Holding the door with a stern look on her face, she said. "No fooling around Corey. Get her changed and get back. You two will be alone together in her house, so you'd better keep those hormones in check!"

"Mom!" He said angrily. "I'm not going to do anything. You're treating me like I'm totally irresponsible. We can both keep our hands off each other, so don't worry."

"I'm sorry dear." She said apologetically. "I'm just thinking about my experiences with boys at her age."

"Oh?" Seira asked; her curiosity piqued. "You'll have to tell me what to look out for later." She said, grinning with anticipation.

"We'll see." Kimiko said, returning a similar smile as she released the door and they disappeared from view.

"Man, she really knows how to get to me." Corey growled under his breath.

"It's ok Corey." Seira said putting her arm around his waist. "She's just worried about you. Forget about it, and let's get going."

His arm draped across her shoulder, they were making their way across the lobby, when they heard a voice calling their names. Turning, they saw Watanabe running towards them. "Thank God I caught you!" He gasped. "Where are your sister and your folks?"

"Grandpa's parked in the staff garage, but Seira needs to change and get her glove, so we're taking the train." Corey said concerned. "Why? What's the matter?"

"My partner is investigating possible illegal activity going on down there. They could be walking into terrible danger!" He said wheeling and running across the floor. "Isao, come in!" He yelled into his sleeve. "There are three potential hostages descending in the elevator, try to intercept them! I'm securing Miss Himuro, and joining you."

"Copy that." Came the hushed reply. "I'm on level two. I've found the van, and no one's here. I'm going to head to the elevators to uhhnn…" A clatter was heard, and then the radio fell silent.

"Isao! Isao! Answer me!" Watanabe yelled as he turned the corner to the conference room. Seeing the door ajar, he slowed. Drawing his weapon, he cautiously advanced. Looking around the doorway, he saw Izumi talking to a tall, dark haired woman in a housekeeping uniform. Stepping quickly into the doorway and leveling his pistol, he yelled, "Police! Step away from the girl, and put your hands behind your head!"

"It's alright Officer." Izumi said quickly. "She's a friend of my friend's friend…if that makes any sense. Anyway she's not a threat, so you can put your gun away."

"Why did you let her in?" Watanabe scolded. "I specifically told you not to open the door for anyone but me! She could have been hired by Akimatsu to silence you."

Izumi shrugged and said, "She has a key. She let herself in."

Motoko regarded him coldly, saying, "Be glad I am not carrying my blade Officer, else you would be lying senseless against that far wall. I don't take kindly to people threatening my person, even if they are law enforcement personnel."

Corey and Seira edged around the policeman who was flushed in anger at being treated so casually. "So you _are_ an assassin?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Hardly." She replied wiping the conference table. "I am heir to the God's Cry School of Swordsmanship. We are demon hunters, and masters of ki based attacks."

Intrigued, Corey spoke up. "So if you're this hot-shot mystical demon slayer, why are you cleaning rooms in a hospital?"

"Because I'm attending Tokyo University, and needed a part time job to cover my expenses. Shinobu told me they had an opening in housekeeping, so I applied. It's work I rather seem to enjoy." Returning her gaze to the policeman, she continued, "Now, would you please explain why this young woman was locked in this room, and why you were so eager to level your weapon at me?"

"Something is going on down in the parking garage. I've lost contact with my partner, and this young man's grandfather, mother, and sister went down there a few minutes ago. If you are all right Miss Himuro, I'll be heading there myself." Watanabe said, turning and running out the door.

"I'm going as well." Corey said heading for the door. "Seira, stay here with Izumi, I'll try to get back here shortly."

"No way!" She replied, grabbing his shirt. "I'm going too. Amy is my friend, and if she's in danger, I want to help. Don't make me sit this out!"

"I don't want you to get hurt." Corey pleaded. "Now is not the time to prove how tough you are."

"I'm coming too Corey." Izumi said, stepping forward. "Your sister stuck her neck out to protect me last night, now it's my turn. Besides, that macho brick-brained policeman is going to need all the help he can get until his backup arrives."

"Such courage is admirable." Motoko said walking quickly by them towards the door. "I will also join you after I stop by my locker. Try to find yourselves a weapon." Then she sprang out of the room.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Seira said chasing after her. But when she looked down the hall, the woman was nowhere in sight. "Wow! I thought _I_ was fast!"

"Seira, come here." Corey said, standing by Motoko's cleaning cart. "They aren't cue balls, but could you use these?" he said holding up a cardboard box.

"Hell yeah!' she said, as she began stuffing the pockets of her jacket. "They're just the right size." She added with an anticipatory chuckle.

Corey took a mop, and unscrewed the handle. Holding it in both hands in front of him, he made lazy figure eights in the air, testing its weight. Satisfied, he nodded, saying, "This should do."

Following his example, although a little squeamishly, Izumi did the same with a plunger. "I may not know how to fight well, but I know how to swing a bat. Let's go save Amy!"

-

A/N: The reason I'm introducing Motoko to the story will be revealed next chapter. If you haven't read Love Hina, pick it up. I guarantee you'll laugh out loud at parts. Again, let me know how I'm doing on this.


	18. Rumble

Hey, sorry I lied. I promised the bad guys would return last chapter, but it became so long I decided to break it down into two.

Warning: There are scenes of violence and some sexual references. Just giving a little heads up for all you who might be offended by that type of thing. Also the attacks Motoko does are straight out of Love Hina, so please don't get belligerent. It is fiction after all; I've just added a little fantasy. If this has drifted too far into left field, let me know. If I get enough negative responses, I'll consider a rewrite. Enjoy!

-

Rumble

-

Hiroki ran into the lobby, followed by two men in suits. He approached the reception desk and asked. "I'm looking for a policeman. He's supposed to be here with a friend of mine. She called me saying there was trouble."

"I'm sorry sir." The nurse said sweetly. "I haven't heard anything, are you sure you have the correct hospital?"

"I'm positive! Our friend was brought here last night after she was attacked." He replied looking around. Not seeing any unusual activity going on, he turned back, saying, "She told me she was hiding in a conference room. Where are they?"

"There is a suite of them just on the other side of the lobby." She said pointing. "Would you like me to contact security?"

"Please do. Tell them we'll be over there." He replied walking quickly away.

"Mr. Takasugi sir, we don't have any authority here." One of the men said nervously. "We could embarrass your father if we make too big a noise. Are you sure Miss Himuro is here?"

"I'm sure. Izumi doesn't call for help for no reason. Something is happening in that garage that scared her. We'll check the conference rooms, and if she isn't there, we'll go down to the garage. Knowing Izumi, she completely ignored me and left to help deal with the problem. She doesn't abandon her friends."

"You said the police are aware of what's going on. I would advise standing back and letting them handle it. If this is a criminal endeavor, we may not be able to protect you sir."

"When we find Izumi and the others, we'll pull back and let events progress. I have people I care about in harms way, and I won't rest until they are out of harms way. Are we clear on that point?"

"Yes sir!" Both men answered crisply.

"Then let's move quickly gentlemen. I have a feeling time is precious." He said breaking into a jog.

-

Amy was limping more severely as she walked to her grandfather's car. Her mother noticed and commented. "Amy? Do you need to rest? You're wincing with every step."

"I'll be fine Mom." She replied gamely. "We're almost to the car." Looking ahead, she added, "Great, the row of lights are out by the car, as if I wasn't edgy enough."

Kenji was still replaying his voicemails, nearly through the list. Looking at his phone, he noticed at the bottom a familiar name. "I have a voicemail from a Keiko Himuro. Isn't she the one you needed to contact about Amy's testing?"

"That's right." Kimiko said looking at the screen. "We must have just missed her call. Maybe it's about the tests. Put it on speakerphone Dad."

He did as she asked, and they were surprised to hear Izumi's panicked message. They felt their blood go cold when they heard someone cough behind them. Turning slowly, they saw Toru, surrounded by seven other's, including the young man from the gatehouse. His hands in the pockets of his hooded sweatshirt, Toru said with a satisfied grin, "Well, well, if it isn't the Yankee dyke. Looks like you took some lumps last night too, what a shame."

"Oh shit." Amy said under her breath, her face going pale. "H-Hey man; no hard feelings, right? It was just a fight, people get hurt in fights, right?"

His grin vanished in an instant. "Oh, I have plenty of hard feelings. I don't get hit, ever! That's why I have these guys. I'm the brain, and they're the muscle. Tokyo's a big city, and I was thinking I was going to have trouble finding you alone again. Then my pal Maki here called and told us he saw Morimura with another tall girl, and I knew it had to be you. We waited, and here you are. Time for payback bitch!"

"You want her, you'll have to go through us." Kenji said as he and Kimiko took defensive stances in front of her. "You punks won't be so cocky when we get done with you."

Clapping his hands, a grin back on his face, Toru exclaimed. "Fantastic! What movie was that line from? If you were twenty years younger gramps, I might be worried. Let's get this over with. I'm sure that cop we jumped told someone he was coming in here. We have a little time, but why put it off?"

"Back against the car!" Kenji cried as the attack commenced. The three of them put up a heroic effort, getting in some good blows that hurt their opponents, but they were soon overwhelmed by the unrelenting assault. The two adults were dragged before Toru, and thrown to the ground, while another man held Amy, her arm twisted cruelly behind her back, forcing her to watch.

Looking at Toru with contempt, Kenji goaded. "Some tough guy you are, sending seven young men against two women and an old man."

"Pretty big words, gramps." Toru said derisively. "I'll admit you two weren't the pushover I thought you'd be. You put up a good fight, but it's over." Reaching into the pocket of his fatigues, he produced a collapsible baton. "You should have just let it go down. Now we need to hurt you." He said as he flicked his wrist, and the weapon opened to its full length with a metallic 'snick'. "It's not my fault you decided to be heroes." Toru said squatting down by them. "Who's she to you anyway?"

"I'm her mother," Kimiko said, glaring "and he's her grandfather."

"Huh!" Toru said surprised. "I was thinking you were just some flunkies from her school." Taking her face in his hand, he took a closer look at Kimiko. "Damn woman, you're still pretty fly for having a kid her age. Maybe I'll just get my payback from you. What do you say? A little horizontal bop, and I won't put the smackdown on you or your daughter."

Kino snorted, saying. "Why not do the girl? Why would you want that dried up old…?" He stopped short when Toru glared at him.

"The dyke lost her chance when she broke my nose." He said curtly. "I'm offering her mom a choice." Looking back down at her, he continued. "I guarantee my way will hurt a lot less. I'll be really gentle. You might even enjoy it."

"I doubt it." Kimiko said, meeting his gaze coldly. "My husband sets the bar pretty high. Nearly seventeen years together, and he can still satisfy me." Looking at her daughter, whose pale face was twisted with pain, she drew a deep breath, and said. "I want you to promise nothing will happen to them, either of them! My father goes unharmed as well."

"No mom!" Amy cried out. "I can take it. Don't let him do this to you!"

"It'll be all right honey." She said climbing to her feet. Walking over, she glared at the man holding her daughter saying, "Let her go. She can barely walk, so she's not going to run." He complied after getting the nod from Toru. Kimiko caught her, and led her to the car. Letting her down gently, she made Amy lean against it. "If I can protect you doing this, I don't mind. I'll tell your father as soon as we get home; he'll understand why… Dad, look after her as best as you can." Then she stood, and walked to Toru, who held his arm out for her to go ahead of him.

"I'm not so callous as to make your daughter watch you do this. I have a blanket in the van." He said grinning stupidly in anticipation.

"Let's just get this over with." She said shortly, distaste clearly showing on her face. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw Kenji sit down next to Amy, and put his arms around her as she collapsed against him in tears. Turning back, tears clouding her eyes, she failed to notice Toru give his men a nod as they walked away.

-

Corey, Seira, and Izumi raced down the stairway. They had tried the elevators, but they wouldn't come. They reached the first level of the parking garage, only to see Motoko kneeling serenely on the landing, wearing a red hakama and a white gi, with a sheathed katana across her lap. Looking up at their approach, she said. "You didn't tell me what level your grandfather had parked on, and the villains have blocked the doors. I don't want to damage more than one, so I thought it prudent to wait. The policeman has been trying to force the door on the next level down. I'm sure his shoulder is getting sore by now."

"That's the right door." Corey said with a nod. "We parked on the second level."

"Then let's go. I'm sure you're family has encountered them already." She said rising quickly to her feet.

"Then why the hell are you so calm?" Seira screeched. "My friend could be being murdered, and you act like it's no big deal!"

"A cool head will serve you better than panic." The swordswoman said, nonplussed. "Rushing in headlong will only put us in a possibly compromised position." Then she leapt to the handrail, balancing on the tubing as she slid down to the next landing, completely bypassing the steps. Looking back at the friends, she grimly nodded, and leapt again. They ran after her, and when they arrived at the door, they saw her standing with her katana drawn, eyes closed, focusing her thoughts. Officer Watanabe was anxiously looking over the railing. The others could hear something falling, bouncing of the concrete on the way down. "I told you not to point that gun at me Officer. Next time, do not ignore my warning." She said, with her brow furrowed. A few second later, her eyes snapped open as she cried. "God's Cry School; Rock Crushing Sword!" A wave of energy flew from her blade as she swung, and when it impacted with the door, blew it off its hinges. Not bothering to see if they were following, she darted through the billows of smoke and dust.

"Holy shit!" Corey said amazed. "I thought she was giving us a load of crap, but she really is some kind of mystical warrior."

"Can the chatter!" Watanabe said regaining his wits as he followed the samurai. "I'm sure they heard that, so we need to move fast!"

"Where's security?" Izumi asked as they quickly made their way around twisted remains of the door. "I thought you told them about this."

"Damn rent-a cops." He cursed. Then in a mocking voice he mimed. "'We'll look into it when we come off of lunch.' Believe me, I'm going to let my superiors know about this. There'll be some personnel changes around here."

The four of them ran through the dimly lit garage, constantly watching for an ambush. Motoko was nowhere to be seen, so Corey took point, leading them along the wall in front of the cars to where his grandfather had parked. Loud music was playing, and they slowed as they approached. Watanabe signaled for them to spread out, and they moved apart, threading between different cars. Laughter could now be heard, as well as cries of pain. When they looked to where the sounds were coming from, their blood boiled. A portable stereo blared, covering the sounds of Amy's distress, as the gang members stood in a circle passing around bottles of different liquor. A rope had been thrown over a water pipe above, and Amy, strung up by her wrists so her feet were off the floor, twisted and swayed as she kicked at the men who were taking turns slapping and punching her. Kenji was lying dazed beside the car, a bloody gash on the side of his head. Corey, enraged, was on the group in a heartbeat. Ferociously swinging his staff, he cut through the circle until he was beside his sister. Izumi, a step behind, did the same with her makeshift bat, angrily scanning the group, ready to defend her friend.

"So big brother's come to the rescue," Kino sneered, his voice thick from the alcohol. Then leering at Izumi, added. "And he brought some fresh meat. You're just in time. Now that we took the fight out of her, we were going to have some fun. Do you really think you two can stand up to all of us alone?"

They laughed until one of them was sent reeling as he was struck in the head by something. Searching frantically, unable to see where it was coming from, two more were hit before they spotted Seira, standing in the back of a pickup, ducking behind the cab between throws.

"It's Morimura!" Kino yelled. "She's got her cue balls again!"

"They aren't cue balls." Maki said, holding his hand out to show him. "They're urinal cakes."

"There's plenty more where those came from you bastards. Let my friend go!" She cried, throwing another at Kino, who ducked.

"Why don't you come down here and say that bitch!" Kino taunted, a butterfly knife suddenly appearing in his hand. "You caught those three off guard, but now knowing where you are will make all the difference!"

"No, I'll make the difference." Watanabe said emerging into plain sight, his jacket gone, and his shoulder holster dangling from his hand. "Remind me to have a few words with that woman about knocking my sidearm down the stairwell."

"Wait a minute." Kino said angrily. "I know you! You chased us off when we were hitting on those girls yesterday. You really think were scared of a single cop? We already took down two today, what's one more?"

"That's where you're wrong." Corey said impatiently, tapping his staff on the ground. "The way I see it, you'll let her down, and get on your knees with your hands behind your heads. Otherwise, we'll beat the crap out of you."

"Ha! That's funny!" Kino replied grinning. "We have you outnumbered nearly two to one, and two of you are girls. This will be easy. Get them!"

Corey stepped out to meet them, the staff a blur as it connected with the forehead of the first attacker. The skin split and blood ran into his eyes. Drunk, disoriented and blinded, he dropped to his knees, holding his hand over his wound. Grabbing his collar, Kino threw him aside. "Moron, ever hear of blocking a blow?" He said advancing on Corey, his knife held in front of him. Corey thrust the staff like a spear, trying to keep Kino at a distance. The thug sidestepped it, grabbing the staff. He was pulling back to thrust with the knife, when he was struck in the back of the head by a urinal puck. Corey, seizing the moment, punched him in the nose, causing him to let go and stumble back, shaking his head to try and clear his vision.

"Don't you dare stab my boyfriend, you creep." Seira cried launching another puck at one of the men who were ganging up on Izumi. When the man was distracted, Izumi kicked him in the side of his knee. There was a loud pop, and the man fell clutching his injury.

"Watching those kung fu movies with Hiroki is paying off." She said ducking a punch. Then showing the form that made her a champion tennis player, she delivered a solid backhand to the side of the man's head, knocking him down. Moving out of the circle, she went after the man who'd snuck up on Seira, and was dragging her out of the truck. "Let go of her you jerk!" She yelled as she swung her weapon, connecting with the man's wrist.

Bellowing in pain, he let go of Seira, who fell heavily to the ground, and angrily fixed his attention on the dark haired girl. Izumi turned to run, but the man's hand shot out, grabbing her hair. He snatched the 'bat' out of her hand, and reared back to hit her with it, when a hand grabbed his wrist. Looking back, he saw the bloody visage of Kenji. "Old man, you should have stayed down." The thug growled. "You're really in for it when this is done."

"Let her go!" The doctor said, grabbing the bat and holding it firmly. When the man released Izumi to face the new threat, Kenji braced his foot and twisted, taking them both to the ground.

Seira, recovered from her tumble, saw the man on top of Kenji, pressing the bat into the old man's throat. "You son of a bitch! Get off him!" She cried. Then charging at them, hit him with a blindside tackle that would have made Corey's football coach proud. The man's head struck the concrete, dazing him. Seira finished the job with a solid blow to his jaw.

"Miss Himuro, are you alright?" Watanabe called, as he swung his holster like a chain mace, clubbing his opponent. Seeing her wave and reclaim her weapon, he smiled. "What a woman. No prima donnas there." Then he landed a solid left to the man's chin, driving him to his knees.

The gang members, at least the ones still standing, feeling overwhelmed by the ferocity of the defenders, surrendered. Throwing their weapons away, they knelt down with their hands on their heads. Corey and the policeman stood guard over them as Seira and Izumi, after checking to see if Kenji was all right, went to help Amy. When she was down, they cut the rope into pieces and began securing the men for the police.

Corey pulled Kino up and threw him against the side of a van. Looming over the smaller man, he snarled. "Where's my mother?"

"Bite me!" the thug said glaring. "She's dead when Toru's done with her, so I wouldn't plan on seeing her again."

Dropping the staff, Corey stood completely still, looking down. Then with a guttural cry, he pulled his fist back, and punched the side of the van next to Kino's head, leaving a five-centimeter deep dent. "Last chance." He said through gritted teeth, his face dark. "Tell me where he's taken her!"

His eyes bulging, and a stain growing between his legs, Kino stammered, "H-H-He took her to the van. He was going to get some action from her! I was kidding about him killing her, honest! He doesn't have the guts to do something like that!" His knees buckling, he slid down to the ground.

"As long as you're being so talkative creep, where's my partner?" Watanabe said glaring.

"He's tied up in a storeroom by the stairs. He was still alive when I put him there." He replied, his eyes never leaving Corey.

The girls walked up, supporting a battered Amy. Seira had removed her jacket, and laid it over the girl's shoulders. Her left eye was blackened, and her lip was split in two places. Her wrists were bruised and bleeding from the ropes as she threw her arms around Corey's waist, holding him tightly. "She agreed to go with him so I wouldn't get hurt! They lied to her Corey! They never intended to honor the agreement. As soon as she was out of sight, these gorillas grabbed me, and beat up Grandpa."

Watanabe, hearing of this deception grew outraged. "The double-crossing pieces of shit! First they make an indecent proposal, and then they renege? Jail's too good of a place for them. Corey, let me help rescue your mother."

"Thank you, but I don't want the police there when I meet this creep. First he attacks my sister, now he coerces my mother into having sex with him? He won't be doing shit like this anymore when I'm done with him! If you don't mind, would you help the girls get Amy and my grandfather upstairs? I'll be joining you all shortly." Leaning down, he grabbed Kino by the collar, and hauled him up, holding him so his feet were dangling. "My new friend here is going to lead me to his boss!"

"I want him alive Corey." The officer said somberly. "He's responsible for the assault on two policemen, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to see him stew behind bars for awhile. Besides, I really don't want to arrest you for murder."

"It never crossed my mind Officer." He said glaring at the quivering thug. "I'm just going to get my Mom back. I don't know if I can keep _her_ from killing him when she hears he deceived her, though."

"Izumi!" A voice called. Turning, they saw Hiroki and his men, followed by hospital security. "Are you all right?" He said running up to her. "We didn't know where you had gone. I'm glad you're safe."

"Hiroki!" She said, throwing her arms around him. "I'm so glad to see you. I'm sorry, but I couldn't sit there, knowing Amy might have been in danger. You should have seen us; we kicked their butts."

"Izumi was amazing." Seira said grinning hugely. "The princess swings a mean plunger handle."

"I was so mad when I saw what they were doing to Amy, I just reacted." She admitted, blushing at Seira's praise

Seeing Amy, Hiroki gasped. "My god! They really worked you over! We need to get you upstairs!"

"I'll be alright." Amy said with a weak smile. "I'm just going to need some rest. Sorry guys, but I don't think I'll be able to see your game this afternoon."

"That's the last thing you should be worrying about." Izumi scolded. "Hiroki, we'll get her upstairs. Would you help Corey rescue his mother? The leader of this pack of jackals tricked her in to going with him for…some intimate activity." Izumi said delicately, remembering how close she'd come to being in that same predicament.

"That's not necessary." Corey said pulling Kino along. "I don't need anyone else seeing my mom like that."

"What if he's not alone?" Watanabe asked. "Weaklings like him rarely do anything without someone watching his back. I can understand you not wanting me there Corey, but a friend can be invaluable in times like this. Too bad that samurai woman's not around, I wonder what happened to her?"

"That's right!" Seira said looking around. "She blew the door up and disappeared! It wouldn't even have been a fight if she had been here. One swing of that katana, and these guys would have been flat on their backs."

"She helped us get in here, and I'm grateful to her for that." Corey said gravely. "If she hadn't gotten that door open, we would have been too late. Hiroki, my mom knows you, so you can come, but your men will have to stay."

"Sure." He replied with a nod. Turning to his associates, he said. "Stay and help the security people. I don't think this will take long." Then he and Corey started off in the direction Kino pointed to.

"Hiroki, wait!" Izumi called after them. She picked up her bat, and brought it to him, saying. "Take this. If anyone knows how to swing a bat it's you." Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and said softly. "Be careful."

"Thanks Izumi." He said, surprised by her kiss. Then with his typical bravado, he added. "Don't worry. If these characters are typical of the thugs that guy recruits, we'll be fine." Then with a nod to Corey, they jogged away.

The van in sight, they paused to secure Kino. Using one of the pieces from the rope, they secured him to a drainpipe behind a support column. Hiroki stuffed his handkerchief in the thug's mouth to prevent him from calling out. Approaching cautiously, they listened. Not hearing any sound of activity, they panicked, and sprinted the rest of the way. Rounding the back of the vehicle, they were unprepared for the sight that greeted them. Toru was lying on the ground, bound hand and foot and gagged with duct tap. He had a sign reading 'despicable pervert' pinned to his shirt, which was all he was wearing. Motoko knelt calmly knelt next to him, her drawn katana across her knees reflecting the overhead lights.

Kimiko sat in the door of the van, fully dressed, glaring at the man. When she heard them approach, she looked up, and sighed with relief. Standing and running to her son, she cried. "Corey! I'm so glad you're all right! This woman told me about Amy, how badly did they hurt her?"

"She got beat up pretty good, but I think she'll be ok. Grandpa took some lumps too." He answered, embracing his mother, relief letting his body relax. "How about you? Did this son of a bitch do anything to you?"

"No." She replied quietly. Embarrassed her son needed to ask her that, tears formed in her eyes. "She showed up just before he began. He did get to see me naked though." She said glaring at Toru again. "I'm sorry Corey. I'm sure you're ashamed of me, agreeing to go with this jerk."

"Not at all Mom." Corey said squeezing her tighter. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to protect Amy. I've always been proud that you were my mom, but never more than today." After hugging her one last time, he turned to Motoko. Bowing, he said formally. "Thank you very much for saving my mother. My words cannot adequately express my gratitude. I am indebted to you. How may I repay you?"

"You're gratitude is appreciated, but unnecessary." She said climbing to her feet, and sheathing her blade. "I'm just glad I wasn't too late to stop this atrocity."

"How did you know where I was?" Kimiko said walking up and taking the woman's hands. "You appeared out of nowhere and protected my honor, thank you." Then she embraced the samurai, who blushed deeply.

"Th-That's all right." Motoko said nervously, pulling back. "I was poised beside a car near the circle around your daughter, ready to jump in and pummel the lot of them, when I heard one of them mention this Toru, and what he was planning to do to you. I knew your son and the others were right behind me, and I believed that righteous anger, along with the fact the reprobates were becoming inebriated drinking alcohol, would assure their victory. I searched for the van, and hearing this moron's excited jabber, knew I'd found the right one."

"You should have seen his face when that sword was at his neck!" Kimiko said with amusement. "The coward started bawling like a little kid. Some crime boss."

"Hey Toru!" a voice cried. "I took care of the old man, and I brought…" Minoru called, walking around the corner of the van and stopping short when he saw everyone frowning at him. "Oh shit!" He said turning to run, only to have Hiroki grab his collar and pull him violently to the ground as Motoko's katana whisked from its sheath, the point of the blade stopping just above his nose. His head thumped on the ground as he fainted. Shaking her head in disbelief, Motoko put her sword away.

"See Corey, I came in handy after all." He said flashing his million-dollar smile, only to have his expression change to one of surprise as a pair of hands grabbed him from behind, and tossed him over the next car.

"Hiroki!" Corey cried as he watched his friend disappear. Turning back, his face fell, "Aw hell, not him." Corey said looking up at Akira. "They weren't kidding about his size. Mom, get behind me."

"Toru you idiot." Akira said, seeing his current state. "Thinking with your balls again. Man, you need to find some hard up chick and settle down. You sure don't cut it as a player." Looking at Motoko, he asked. "You the girl he wants me to pound?"

"Not likely." She replied warily. "I just met him ten minutes ago when I was pulling him off that unfortunate woman."

Looking at Kimiko, his eyebrows rose. "You must really need it bad if you're going after a middle aged woman. I have to admit though, she not bad looking."

Stepping forward, Corey challenged him. "Look, all of Toru's gang has been taken down, and my sister's already been beaten up, so you don't need to. You haven't done anything wrong yet, so why don't you just forget this loser, turn around, and go back to where you came from?"

"And miss out on having some fun?" He said chuckling. "You look like you could give me a decent fight. How about it? If you win, I'll go away, and never bother you or your family again. If I win, I get to do her!" he said pointing at Motoko. "You're still a virgin, right? You shrine chicks are always stuck ups about that."

"No way!" Corey cried outraged. "She's not part of my family, she just helped in the fight."

"That's irrelevant." Motoko said ominously, tightly gripping her sheathed blade. "I wouldn't agree to such an arrangement even if I was. Why must men be so depraved? And for your information, I'm not a shrine _maiden_, I am the heir to the God's Cry School of Swordsmanship, and this is our uniform. Cretin."

"So do you still have your cherry or not?" He pressed. "I hope so, because I love hearing that cry of pain when it tears, and seeing the streaks of blood against pale skin."

"That's obscene!" Kimiko said, her face going white as she stepped behind Motoko who, upon hearing Akira's comment, growled and drew her sword again.

"I can tell I won't be able to talk you out of this, so let's get it over with." Corey said jumping and sliding across the hood of the car. Going to where Hiroki lay, he was relieved to see his friend looking at the ceiling. "How you doing?" He asked kneeling next to the slugger.

"I'll be ok, just got the wind knocked out of me." Hiroki answered with a grin. "That guy's really strong, so be careful."

"You just rest, and I'll try not to get killed." Corey said, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. Then standing, he moved to the open area between the rows of cars. "You coming?" He called to Akira.

"Sure." He replied stepping out. Looking back, he chuckled at Motoko guarding Kimiko, her katana held straight up in both hands, and her eyes deadly serious. "I think Samurai Girl wants to make sushi out of me."

"I don't think there enough hot mustard in Japan to make you taste good." She said grimly. "I was thinking more along the lines of shark bait."

"Ouch, that's cold." He said feigning a shiver. "So if I can't have her, what do I get when I win?"

"You can have me." Seira said walking from between two cars. "The same deal Toru wanted, my virginity for his safety. I'll give you what you want if you leave him and his family alone."

"Seira!" Corey yelled rushing to stand between her and the colossus. Looking at her over his shoulder, he continued. "Why are you here? Don't do this! I can't let you sacrifice yourself for me. This is the guy whose face you peppered with glass. He'll kill you if he gets hold of you!"

"I don't care!" She said hugging him from behind, drawing strength from his warmth. "I'd rather he pounded me than you. I came because I was worried about your mom, and thought she might want another woman around. Instead I find you ready to duke it out with this Neanderthal. You have such a great future ahead of you. You're going to help lots of people when you become a doctor. How can I stand by and let that future be ruined? Let me do this Corey. I'll admit I'm scared shitless, but if I can save you, my life will finally have some meaning."

Turning to face her, he replied softly, holding her close. "How could I still be a doctor, when I'll know I let the one thing that matters the most to me get destroyed? It won't matter if my body is alive, because my heart will die with you. Go over by Mom. This guy's evil, Seira, and he has to be stopped. If I don't do this, there'll be a lot more people hurt."

"Bravo! Bravo!" Akira cried clapping loudly. "You two should take up acting. I'm sure there's a 'B movie' script out there with your names on it."

"Shut up doofus!" Seira spat. "Why'd you have to crawl out of your hole anyway?"

"Because I heard a certain street tramp was hanging out here, as well as a tall, good looking virgin I was supposed to pound." He replied looking at Toru with disgust. "It seems someone couldn't wait for me to do the job. Oh well, if I can't have the one, I guess I'll have to settle for the other." Then he lunged at the two of them, his speed surprising for someone with his bulk.

Corey shoved Seira back between the cars as Akira swung a meat hook left that he barely ducked. Using the larger man's momentum, Corey grabbed his attacker's waist and tossed him to the ground. He dove at him, trying to get a chokehold, only to meet Akira's elbow. Staggered, he moved back, rubbing his jaw. "You're quick for a big man. This isn't going to be easy."

"First mistake." Akira said quickly regaining his feet. "You should have sucked it up and kept me down on the ground. You caught me by surprise with that throw. You won't be able to do that again." His eyes watching Corey's, he slowly advanced.

Corey set himself in a defensive posture, preparing for the inevitable attack. His weight on the balls of his feet, he was ready for anything, or so he thought.

With a roar, Akira lunged for Corey's waist. When the young American moved to counter, Akira quickly stood and delivered a sweeping forearm that took him off his feet onto his back.

"Corey!" Seira cried. "Look out!"

Akira leapt in the air, intending to crush his opponent like his last fight, but Corey, hearing Seira's warning, put his legs up and stopped him. Looking surprised, Akira hung suspended for a split second, before Corey, with a groan of effort, and using Akira's momentum, pushed up with his legs, tossing his opponent over his head, making him land on his back. Breathing hard, Corey scrambled away from the giant, and stood ready for the next attack. He was surprised to see Akira laughing.

"Damn! That was fantastic!" He said rolling over and crawling to his feet. "No one's done that to me before. You're strong buddy!"

"I can leg press 200 kilos, and although you're big, I don't think you weigh that much." Corey said relaxing a little. "Are we done? I really don't want to fight anymore."

Akira's smile vanished as he said darkly. "After that stunt? Hell no we're not done. You made me look stupid in front of my date. I'm taking you down hard now."

"You're date?" Corey asked looking at the women. "What are you talking about?"

"Morimura, you idiot. I owe that bitch payback, and she's going pay me, on her back!" He growled running at Corey.

Motoko seethed hearing Akira's intentions. Stepping around Seira, she shot out in front of Corey, her katana poised to strike. "Think again, you vile, repugnant animal! I'll kill you before I let you touch that girl!"

Startled by her sudden appearance, Akira stopped, and looked at her with a sideways grin. "What are you doing? I'm unarmed and you come at me with a sword? Some samurai you are. I guess you don't hold your honor very high either."

"Hold your tongue miscreant!" She fumed. "My honor is everything." Sheathing her blade, she handed to Corey. "Take this, I won't need it to defeat the likes of him."

"Miss Aoyama!" He replied in disbelief. "Are you sure? You'll be defenseless!"

"The God's Cry School may primarily teach swordsmanship, but we do not neglect unarmed combat. Corey, go to the others. I can no longer allow such an amoral person to remain free to do as he wishes. If I fail, you'll need to continue, but for now this is my fight!"

"This is stupid! Why don't you want to use your sword?" Seira cried.

"My opponent is unarmed. It would dishonorable to face him in single combat with a weapon." Motoko replied. "There was a time, when I was your age Seira, I would have used my sword in this situation without hesitation. I have matured, and I think I'm a better person for it. If I die here, you have my permission to use it to defend yourself from this monster."

"Hey." Akira said smugly. "Don't be calling me names, you might give me a complex."

Looking at him with disdain, Motoko retorted. "I say it like I see it." Then, assuming a stance, said. "Are you prepared to accept defeat from a woman?"

"I don't know. I never fought a woman before. I've pounded a few, but never had one who could fight back." Akira said grinning evilly. "How about it? Land a solid hit, and the other person takes off a piece of clothing?

"Do you ever think of anything besides sex?" Motoko said glaring. "Enough talk! Now come at me you obnoxious cur."

"You asked for it." He said as he slowly advanced, following her every move. Motoko circled, drawing her opponent away from the others, who watched anxiously. Akira spun, bringing a kick towards her waist, only to hit air as she leapt above it. Delivering a roundhouse of her own to the side of his head, she grinned in satisfaction as he was knocked off balance. Landing gracefully, she immediately launched a heel strike, only to have him block it with a massive forearm. He grabbed her ankle, and spinning, hurled her headfirst across the garage towards a column.

"Miss Aoyama!" Corey yelled, expecting her to impact gruesomely. Instead, he was amazed as she tumbled in mid flight, meeting the column feet first, her legs absorbing the force of the impact. She leapt away, flipping so she landed on her feet. She looked up just in time to duck under a strong right from Akira that would have most likely broken her neck if it had connected. With a fierce cry, she drove her right elbow into his ribs, eliciting a grunt of pain from her foe. Enraged, Akira raised his arm, and brought his elbow down on her head. Stunned, she dropped to her knees. Akira grabbed her by the front of her gi, effortlessly lifting her off the ground.

"Bitch! You actually hurt me! I'm the Toughest Man in Tokyo! I've taken shots from guys twice your size and barely felt it. How can a scrawny little thing like you, knock me around?"

Her eyes steely, and her voice unwavering, she said simply. "I can focus my ki to any part of my body. That is why you feel my blows over the thugs you usually battle. Unlike them, I am a true warrior. Training and discipline have forged me into a weapon. You were unwise to bring me this close to you."

"Yeah?" he replied sticking his face in hers. "Why's that?"

"Because now I can do this." She said as she brought her right hand up between Akira's arms, connecting with his chin. The force of the blow rocked his head back, staggering him. He dropped Motoko as he shook his head, and worked his jaw. "Holy shit that hurt!" Bellowing, he lunged, grabbing her ankle as she tried to leap away. Pulling her in, he grabbed the waist of her hakama. Raising her over his head, he slammed her into the concrete, rendering her nearly insensate. Disoriented, she blearily looked up, her eyes unfocused. His foot was poised over her head, ready to deliver the final blow, when he was struck across the shoulders from behind. Angrily turning, he saw Hiroki standing there, holding Izumi's bat. "That was the last mistake you'll ever make kid."

"She's had enough!" The batter said poised to fight. "I won't let you kill her!"

"You don't have enough to stop me." He said turning back to Motoko, only to find Seira standing over her with the samurai's blade held like a bat. "Whoa! Morimura! Don't do anything crazy!" He said holding his hands out in front of him.

"Bite me asshole!" She said tightening her grip. "You better back off, or you'll be carrying you're intestines home in a bag. I ain't worried about any warrior sense of honor crap. Give me a reason to slice you, and I won't bat an eyelash doing it. A lot of people would breathe easier if I just went ahead and did it!"

"Seira put that away." Corey said calmly. "If you do that, you'll go to jail. That isn't self-defense."

"She won't need to." Motoko said slowly climbing to her feet. "I will finish this."

"Miss Aoyama, are you ok?" Corey asked moving to her.

"I believe I have some broken ribs. You're right. He is quick for a big man." Walking to Seira, she put her hands on the girl's, taking the sword away. "Thank you for giving me the time I needed to recover. Please step back." Turning to Akira, she said. "This fight is over. If I had been alone, I would be dead now. I concede on one condition. You will not touch these people, or I _will_ use my sword on you."

"How the hell are you standing?" Akira asked incredulous. "Forget it, I don't want to know. This is it! I'll make sure you stay down this time!" Running at her, he bent down to tackle her.

Shifting her sword to her left hand, she braced herself and cried, "God's Cry School, Dragon Fist!" Her hand was a blur as she reached out and connected with Akira's cheek. Blood and tissue erupted as he was thrown back two meters, landing on his back. She sagged to the ground, leaning on her sword.

The others looked at her in awe before Seira moved to assist her. Helping the swordswoman to her feet, the redhead guided her towards the van.

Groaning, Akira stirred, and sat up. "Man, what hit me?" Looking around he spotted Motoko. Scrambling to his feet, he ran at her, his bloody face twisted in rage. "You bitch! You've ruined my face! You're dead when I get my hands on you!"

Still groggy, he moved much slower now, and before he got halfway to Motoko, Corey tackled him to the ground. "Give it up! You can't beat all of us! We'll keep coming until you surrender, or we bring you down."

"The hell I will!" Akira cried bringing his fists down on the top of Corey's head.

Shaken, Corey lost his grip, and Akira snaked his way out. Standing, he pulled his foot back to kick Corey in the head, when Hiroki stepped between them. "Forgot about me didn't you tubby." Then he let loose with a strong right that again rocked the big man's head back. He then leapt back before Akira could retaliate.

"Prancing little monkey!" He growled as he ran ploddingly after him. "Can't fight, so you take cheap shots and run."

"I'd rather be a prancing monkey than a lumbering gorilla." He said looking behind the bigger man as Corey climbed back to his feet. He flashed a smile, and then ran around Akira to stand beside his friend.

"Two on one huh?" Akira said glowering. "I thought _Toru's_ bunch were cowards."

"I'm willing to call the whole thing off if you are." Corey said seriously. "That woman's hurt, and I really need to help her."

"To hell with that woman!" Akira said enraged again. "She should have thought about it before taking me on!"

"Still, to have your face messed up by a woman." Hiroki goaded. "Makes you wonder just how much of a fighter you really are."

"I'll show you just how much of a fighter I am!" He cried as he charged the pair, arms spread wide to clothesline them.

Hiroki dove to the side, as Corey grabbed an arm, swinging under it and pulling Akira to the ground. Putting the man in an arm lock, Corey yelled. "Enough! We're wasting time here! Surrender, or I'll tear your shoulder apart!"

"No!" Akira cried, anguish in his voice. "I can't let people know I was beaten by a woman! I'm the Toughest Man in Tokyo! Why couldn't she stay down? Why'd she have to be so damn strong?" Then he sagged in Corey's grasp and began weeping. Hiroki rejoined him, bringing more pieces of the rope, and secured the despondent Akira's hands behind him.

"You're lucky!" Hiroki said condescendingly, "She could have used that sword, and then you wouldn't even be here to worry about what people think."

"Another would be emperor brought to his knees." Kimiko said as she joined Seira and Motoko. "How bad is it Seira?"

"She's having trouble breathing." She replied as she guided an ashen-faced Motoko to the open door of the van and made her sit down. Corey came running up, and she added looking at him. "I'm worried for her."

"This is intolerable!" Motoko said embarrassed by everyone fussing over her. "A warrior doesn't need to be babied like this."

"Warriors are still human, Miss Aoyama." Corey said with a gentle smile. "May I remove your gi?"

"I knew it!" The samurai spat. "You men are all alike! Don't you dare touch me!"

"Do you really think I'd try anything with you like this?" He said impatiently. "You're seriously hurt!"

"If you do anything to dishonor me…" She said ominously. Then she nodded slightly, and leaned forward, grimacing as she felt a twinge from her injured ribs.

Corey swiftly undid the top, and eased it off her shoulders. Her back was purple from the impact, and Corey could feel the sharp ends of her broken ribs. "Seira, she needs a doctor. Would you run and let someone know about this?"

"Sure." She said climbing to her feet. Looking at Motoko she added with a teasing grin. "Hang in there. I'll be back before you know it. Don't go stealing my boyfriend while I'm gone." Then she took off running.

Motoko watched as Corey inspected her injury. She was sure he'd be stealing glances at her breasts, covered only by her bindings, but his eyes never left his task. She smiled at him, saying softly. "You have a gentle touch for such a large man. I'm ashamed of myself for how I treated you earlier."

"That's ok." He replied blushing slightly. "I'm used to it. People can't always help their reaction. I'm a big guy. Your friend Shinobu's response is pretty typical when I meet someone over here for the first time."

"I still want to apologize, and to thank you for your aid. You are a true warrior. You faced a powerful foe without hesitation or complaint. Look at these so-called 'tough guys'. They began crying when things went badly. Cowards!"

"Bullies usually are." Corey said pulling her gi up. "I'm limited on what I can do for you Miss Aoyama. You definitely have broken ribs. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little woozy, but I'll survive." She replied, trying to sound assured. She paused, feeling uncomfortable talking this intimately with a man. Clearing her throat, she tried to distract herself, saying, "Seira said you want to be a doctor? I hope it works out for you. It's a profession I think you're well suited for."

"It may not happen." He said looking at her. "That's eight years of school and a residency away. I may decide to set my sights a little lower."

Kimiko walked around the back of the van, holding the blanket from inside, "Here miss, let's cover you up. It's cold down here."

Motoko smiled at her kindness, leaning forward so Kimiko could tuck it around her. "Thank you. I was getting a little chilly."

Hiroki walked up, and squatting next to Corey, said. "I tied up the guy who fainted, and I've been thinking about what he said as he was walking up. Who do you think the old man is that he said he took care of?"

"I don't know." Corey answered, his brow furrowed. "Toru didn't think twice about threatening Izumi. Maybe he tried doing the same to the guy who hired him."

"But why would that guy come forward? He'd be arrested too." Hiroki said puzzled. Looking at Motoko he flashed his best smile, and said. "That was pretty impressive the way you punched that guy. I can think of a couple of my father's associates that could stand the same treatment."

"Sorry, I'm not for hire." Motoko said looking warmly at him. "You were brave to stand up to him. Your and Seira's actions saved my life. Thank you."

"Damsels in distress are my specialty." He joked. "This is the third time I've had to protect a beautiful woman from thugs."

"Your mother must be proud." She replied smiling back at him.

"Hey! You've got a nice smile! You should use it more!" He kidded her.

"I do, but only when the occasion merits. I'm glad I got to meet all of you. You take care of each other, as friends should." She replied seriously again.

Hearing activity, Corey stood and looked over the van. Seira was hurrying back, followed by policemen, and hospital personnel pushing a gurney. "That's what you're supposed to do right? We certainly count you as a friend Miss Aoyama." Tapping Hiroki on the shoulder, he motioned for him to stand. Realizing what Corey intended, he stood next to him, following his lead. Bowing deeply to the young woman, Corey said. "Thank you for all you've done for us today. Things would have turned out much more tragically if you hadn't been here. Please accept our apology for your injuries. We truly regret your being harmed, and are indebted to you beyond our ability to repay. If we can ever be of service to you, please do not hesitate to impose on us."

"I'll be out of work after this." She replied sighing. "I'll have to nurse these ribs for awhile, and I don't think the hospital will save my position. I enjoyed my job, and I'll be sad to lose it."

"I can talk to my grandfather." Hiroki offered. "He has a lot of ventures, so I'm sure he could use an intelligent, upstanding woman like you."

"That would be wonderful, thank you." She replied bowing slightly.

Any more conversation was interrupted as the police arrived and took everyone's statement, and then took the gang members into custody. Three of them surrounding Akira as they led him away. Motoko would only allow Seira to assist her as she got onto gurney, distrusting the young men from the hospital staff. When she was secured, they quickly rolled her away, Hiroki walking alongside, getting more information from her for his grandfather. The other three followed at a slower pace.

"I feel sorry for the doctor who treats her." Kimiko said linking an elbow with her son. "She had a death grip on that katana."

"She knows better if she wants help." Corey said as Seira took his other arm. "Let's go, I'm tired of this place."

"Sure." His mother replied. "I have to call your grandmother again. I'm sorry Seira, but it looks like we'll have to postpone our lunch together. There's not enough time for you to do that and still make the game. I'll go stay with Amy and my father. Why don't you and Corey go and get your stuff and grab something to eat."

"Ok." She replied with a smile. "I've got so much adrenaline going in me right now, I don't think I could sit still at a table. There's a great okonomiyaki shop at the train station. We'll grab something there before we head to my house. Kimiko, I'm sorry you got caught up in this too."

"That's part of being a parent. Your children's trouble is your trouble. You'll understand soon enough dear."

Walking the rest of the way in silence, just happy feeling each other's presence; they arrived back at the car, where police and hospital security were still milling around. They saw Izumi look up, relief on her face when she saw them. She ran to them, hugging them all in turn. "Thank god you're all ok!"

"Why are you still here Izumi?" Corey asked surprised. "The game is in less than an hour, and you haven't changed."

"The policemen who brought me are still making their report." She replied, her shoulders slumping. "Watanabe's in some trouble for letting that woman knock his gun away. Could I come with you? Seira's house is closer, and I was hoping I could borrow something from her."

"Sure." The redhead replied. "After seeing you in action, I don't want to make you mad."

They laughed as Izumi blushed. Then they moved as a group, getting on the elevator. When they reached the lobby, the three young people exited.

"You kids have a good game." Kimiko said as they walked off. "I'll see you all later."

They waved farewell as the doors closed. "Well, let's get going. We need to hustle if we're going to get there and back in time." Corey said as they turned and headed for the sunshine waiting outside the door.

-

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Amy survived, and with the bad guys slapped down, Corey and Seira can take a deep breath and relax, right? We shall see dear readers, we shall see. Thanks for the continued interest in this story. I have over 1600 hits. Amazing for being based on a nearly ten-year-old anime. Please review, I want to make this story the best I can, and I would appreciate any input. Until next time, Ciao!


	19. Picking Up the Pieces

Next chapter, same disclamer.

Picking Up the Pieces

-

Detective Kimura stood with Officer Anatsuki in the parking garage, surveying the aftermath. He breathed a sigh of relief that no one was going out in a body bag. The forensic team was working carefully, photographing the scene. "Be thorough! Take your time and don't overlook anything!" he hollered. "I want an airtight case against these guys."

"Yes sir!" They responded crisply.

"I really wish we'd been here." He said to the man next to him. "These creeps have stayed a step ahead of us the whole time. I thought for sure they'd go underground somewhere for a while. That poor girl got pummeled because we didn't find these guys first."

"I believed that as well sir." Anatsuki replied nodding. "We were certainly surprised when the call went out."

"I need to contact Ms. Hayakawa and let her know how things ended up. We left them wondering when we ran out like that. This has been such an ordeal for all those girls." He fell silent, remembering the events of just a little while ago.

-

He was sitting at the counter of Shino's restaurant, talking with her. They both looked over when they heard voices at the door.

"Officer Anatsuki! Why are you here? Has something happened to my mom?" They heard Ryo say in a panic.

"Easy Miss." He replied with a reassuring tone. "Your mother's fine. Detective Kimura has something to ask you. They've been waiting for you to return." He added as he opened the door for her.

Nervously, she poked her head through the doorway and peeked in. Shino's face relaxed when she saw her daughter. "Ryo. Thank goodness you're back safe. I was starting to worry. Detective Kimura arrived a short while ago, saying there was something he needed to discuss with us. Come sit down."

"Actually, I think it would be better to talk in a less crowded area." He said, turning to look at the packed restaurant. "May we go into the back room?"

"Uh, I suppose." Shino said uneasily. "Matsu, could you watch things for a few minutes?"

"Sure Shino," He said nodding from his normal seat at the counter. "Take as much time as you need. Can I get a beer for my trouble?"

"When I get back. I hope this won't take too long Detective." She said leading him towards the door, with Ryo following behind.

He didn't say anything until they were in the back room. Uneasily rubbing the back of his neck, he said. "You might both want to sit down. I've got some bad news." When they were seated, he continued. "A man was stabbed in front of the Motofuji Police station today. Going through his things, we found a picture of you, Miss Hayakawa. Do you know a Shige Ozaki?"

"The Captain?" Ryo cried, climbing to her knees. "How badly is he hurt?"

"Easy, he's not dead. He's in surgery, and his prognosis is good. He's a lucky man. The knife missed any vital organs, and we got to him almost immediately afterwards. He's at University of Tokyo. Now people said that before he was attacked, he was staring at the police station. Do you know why he was there?"

"He was going to see you Detective." Shino said nearly crying again. "He was going to surrender himself. He was the one who hired those men to attack the girl from America." Her face became like stone as she added, "I would wager that they were the ones that stabbed him."

"That bunch again." Kimura said darkly. "This is getting out of hand."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Anatsuki slid the door open and said. "Detective! There's trouble at the hospital! Watanabe called in that something's going on in the parking garage. Dispatch has called for units to respond!"

"Seira and Amy!" Ryo said rising to her feet. "They were still at the hospital when I left!"

"If Watanabe is still there then Miss Himuro is there as well." Kimura said as he quickly tied his shoes, and rushed out the door.

-

"Did they find any knives in the weapons Anatsuki?" He queried as his attention snapped back to the present.

Looking over a list, he replied. "Four knives, six pair of brass knuckles, two collapsible batons, and a piece of chain." Looking at the detective he added. "Those kids are lucky to be standing let alone uninjured. Especially after fighting Akira Motokai."

"Is he still upstairs?" Kimura inquired, rubbing the stubble of his beard.

"He was sedated for the protection of the hospital staff while they examined his cheek. That Aoyama woman can really throw a punch. She fractured his cheekbone. I didn't think that was possible. Last time we arrested him, it took seven men to subdue him."

"I know, I interrogated him…I want those knives tested for blood residue. See if there's a match for our stabbing victim. Ms. Hayakawa thinks one of these guys committed that too."

"Yes sir, I'll contact the crime lab right away." Then he spun and headed for the patrol car.

"He'd make a good Sergeant." Kimura said as he watched Anatsuki jog away. "I'll have to talk to the brass about getting him promoted." He turned back, and watching the forensic team hard at it, sighed and said to himself. "Thank god this is all over, maybe now those girls' lives can get back to normal." Then he turned and followed Anatsuki back to the car. He had suspects to interrogate.

-

Coach Kido had gathered some bats and balls, along with his and any of the girl's gloves that were in their lockers, putting them in an equipment bag. He was about to lift the bag to his shoulder, when he heard voices approaching. Waiting, he was surprised when Ms. Himuro walked in front of the window followed by two men. He watched as she turned the knob to enter.

"That's odd, it's unlocked." She said cautiously swinging the door open. Seeing the coach standing there, she relaxed and added. "Kido, thank goodness it's only you. I thought someone had broken in. Weren't you going to stay with Miss Azuma? Why are you here?"

"I just stopped by to pick up some gear." He said hoisting the bag. "The team has a spur-of-the-moment practice game, and we'll be needing this."

"Who are they going to play?" She asked curiously. "Someone challenging I hope."

"Corey met up with the college baseball club, and arranged it. He thought it would help take their minds off this morning's trouble."

"He really does think of others, doesn't he?" She said with a wistful smile. "Coach Kido, before you leave I'd like you to meet my guests. I believe you know Chairman Takasugi."

"Only by reputation. It's nice to meet you sir." He said nodding his head.

"Likewise." Konosuke said with a grin. "I want to congratulate you on a fine season last year. Those girls put on quite a show. I especially liked that game against Rinkai High. An inspired strategy I must say. It was amusing to watch them completely bewilder that baseball powerhouse. They are talented young actresses."

"It was a near thing, but Hayakawa's pitching won it in the end." He said grinning.

"Only men would find women debasing themselves amusing. Personally, I found the whole thing embarrassing." Ms. Himuro said nauseously. Motioning to the other man she continued. "This is Makito Akimatsu, Chairman Takasugi's architect. He's going to give us a bid on renovating the locker room and shower."

"Really." He replied, looking cynically at the man. "Do you think you can come in low enough that those tight fisted bean counters will give the ok?"

"We won't have to present it to the Finance Council, Kido." Keiko said lightly. Amused at his bewildered expression, she continued. "Chairman Takasugi has offered to fund it."

"Well, there's some good news!" The coach exclaimed, his face brightening. "I'll have to tell the girls. They'll be thrilled."

"I've already relayed my intentions to them, Mr. Kido." Konosuke said, chuckling at the coach's response. "My grandson contacted me on their behalf, and explained the situation. I'm happy to help out."

"Mr. Kido." Makito said stepping forward. "Before I begin my inspection, is there anything needed that isn't currently here? Training equipment, baths, and so on, please tell me so I can incorporate it into the bid."

Scratching his cheek, Kido thought for a moment. "Well, somewhere down the line I'd like to put in a soaking tub. It can really help strained muscles. We should also look at an ice bath for the pitchers. Elbows and wrists can get inflamed from repeatedly throwing like that."

"If we keep it simple, they shouldn't add too much to the cost." The architect said writing on a notepad. "How large do you expect the team to be, say in five years?

"We'll have at least fifteen this year, and I can't see that number growing very much." Kido said looking at Ms. Himuro for confirmation. "Not every girl is capable of playing at this level. Only the best will be offered scholarships. I can't ever see the team being larger than twenty-five players. Now Tokashiki was a surprise. I never thought she'd have the talent to really make it, but the girl is a natural athlete. She has good speed, and a surprisingly strong arm… Now if I could just get her to take that idiotic flower out of her hair." He muttered under his breath.

"That being the case, would a five stall shower be adequate?" Makito asked; his pen poised over the page.

"More than adequate." The coach replied grinning. "We were hoping for three!"

A knock on the door drew their attention. Mr. Mita stood there with a grave expression. "Ms. Himuro, I've just received word from the police. The entire group of ruffians from this morning has been apprehended."

"That's wonderful news Mita. Why do you look so downcast?" She said approaching him.

"Before they were taken into custody, they assaulted Miss Watson and her family in the hospital's parking garage." He replied solemnly. "She's being admitted overnight for observation."

"The poor girl!" She said dismayed. "She's already endured so much. How badly did they injure her?"

"The detective didn't say." The principal said quietly. "He did say that her grandfather was also attacked and is being hospitalized."

"Those horrible men injured a member of her family that severely? Unforgivable! Oh, that reminds me. I learned this morning that Amy's mother is the former tennis star Kimiko Suzuki. Is she any relation to the doctor you sent Miss Morimura to?"

"She's his daughter!" he exclaimed, startled by the revelation. Then regaining his composure he continued. "I didn't know Miss Watson was related to him. He's been a good friend of mine for years. I'll have to go visit him this evening."

"I'll have to go as well." She said crossing her arms. "Miss Azuma needs to know what's going to happen to her. I've thought on this and there really is no choice. When she's released from the hospital, she'll come live with me until she's fully recovered. I'm the only one she knows that has the resources to do this."

"She certainly won't be able to go back to the dorm. She'd never make it up the stairs in a wheelchair." Mita replied sadly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Keiko?" Konosuke said approaching the two of them. "If the girl is in a wheelchair, you'll need to modify the entrance to your home. You'll need to build a ramp."

"I am aware of that fact, Chairman." She replied with a nod. "I was planning on utilizing the guest room. There is a patio off the kitchen area we can modify. I want to help her maintain some level of independence. She'll have her own space, but she'll be able to call Izumi or myself if she needs assistance. Those two get along well, so it should work out."

"You're right about that Keiko." Kido said moving towards the door. "Since that night at training camp, Azuma and you're daughter haven't shared a single cross word. She's given everyone else hell, but to Azuma she's almost motherly."

"The fact that the girl tried to end her life before coming here plays a part in that I'm sure." She answered with a knowing smile.

"Right…Well, I'd better get going. I need to talk to the other team. I don't want them playing so hard that someone gets hurt. That's the last thing we need." He waved as he stepped through the doorway. Then he stopped, and poking his head back in, added. "If any of you want to come and watch, we're playing on the university's field just north of the hospital grounds. We'll probably be there until five. See you later Keiko"

"Wish the girls luck for me Kido." She replied as he was closing the door. Turning back to her guests, she added, "Now, back to the inspection. Where should we begin?"

-

Yuki nibbled on one of Nene's cookies as she watched a cooking show on TV. Talking with Amy's grandfather, she had cried again, revisiting the pain of her parent's abandoning her as she'd told the gentle man about what had happened. He had reassured her, telling her that they may someday forget this, and that she shouldn't give up hope of reconciling with them. Sighing and turning the TV off, she looked out the window to the hallway as hospital staff wheeled someone by. Yuki couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman because the person's head was wrapped in bandages and a ventilation tube covered his or her mouth. She could hear faintly through the wall as they wheeled the gurney into the next room. "I guess I should be thankful that isn't me." She said to herself. "Dr. Suzuki's right! I don't have any reason to be depressed about this. So what if my parents threw me out? I was going to leave after high school anyway. They just forced me to grow up a little faster. Just you wait Mom and Dad. I'll prove I'm strong enough to do this. You're going to respect me someday!" Her conversation with herself was interrupted when Shinobu entered the room looking distraught. Crossing the room, she sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Yuki." She said with tears in her eyes. "I have something to tell you, and it isn't pleasant." Looking down, she wrung her hands in her lap, and then taking a deep breath, blurted. "The men who hurt you last night attacked your friend Amy in the parking garage. She was punched many times, and her body is bruised all over. She's being admitted overnight. My friend Motoko was also hurt, and is in surgery to treat a collapsed lung."

"Oh no! That's awful! When will this all end? We never did anything to provoke these guys, so why won't they leave us alone? I'm sorry your friend was injured. Will she be all right?"

"She should be fine." Shinobu replied with a tired smile. "She's too stubborn to let this slow her down. She can use the time recuperating to work on her latest novel."

"I hope you're right." Yuki replied miserably. "Was any one else hurt?"

"Amy's grandfather." The petit nurse replied. "He was defending her and was also beaten. He has a concussion and a bruised trachea. He's being admitted as well."

"The poor man." Yuki felt tears filling her eyes. "He really was helpful to me this morning. Shinobu, is there any way I can go see them?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea Yuki," was the reply. "Lying quietly is the best thing right now. The more we lift you, the more chance we have of re-injuring you." Rising to her feet, she added, "I'll relay your wishes to them. Ok?"

"I guess so. If you think it's best." She answered dejectedly.

A knock on the door interrupted them. The doctor entering the room was a stern looking older man. "Good afternoon. I'm Doctor Nakamura, Chief of Neurosurgery. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I still have some pain, but not as much as before." She answered with a shy smile.

"That's because of all the pain medication they've been pumping into you," he said sitting down. His expression relaxed as he continued. "I'm concerned about that. Doctor Kanazaki chose not to do surgery last night. But now that you've had a good rest, we've decided to proceed with the operation."

"Why's that? If the medicine's working, I'd rather not have surgery."

"Lying in bed, you're not straining the area much, but you'll soon be sitting up in a wheelchair, and your entire upper body will be resting on that broken bone. It will cause you a lot of pain. The medicine you're being given is a morphine derivative, and long-term use can lead to addiction. The surgery can lessen the associated pain, and reduce the need for medication. What we'll do is take a piece of titanium that encircles the break, and attach it to the damaged vertebrae. It acts like a splint, supporting the area. You may not realize it because of the painkillers, but even with that brace on, your fracture is moving slightly every time you raise your arm, or when they turn you over. This really is the proper way to treat this, Miss. It will also speed your recovery if the break is stabilized."

"No, I can feel it when I move. It's just not that bad. Why didn't he do this last night?" She said angrily. "I was already sedated."

"There's always a risk of infection when the body is opened. Seeing the minimal impact the injury had on your spinal cord, he wanted to let the traumatized area calm down a little. If you had had loose bone chips imperiling your cord, he would have operated then. You were also suffering from a mild case of hypothermia. A day of resting has let your body recover somewhat, and we now feel better about performing the procedure."

"Will this affect how I move later? Will I still be able to play baseball?"

"The repair will involve only the broken vertebrae. Assuming we're correct about you regaining movement, we want to get you back on your feet as soon as possible. In ten weeks or so you'll be able to remove the brace. After some therapy to help rehabilitate the weakened muscles, you should be able to do everything you were able to before. Being you're basically full grown, we shouldn't need to remove the apparatus. The plate and screws we use will be in there for the rest of your life, but don't worry, you won't even notice them."

"The regional prelims start in June, will I be ready by then?"

"Goodness no, that's much too soon." He replied brusquely. "You'll just be getting out of the brace." His brow knitted as he thought. "If everything progresses smoothly, and therapy is completed adequately, you may be ready to play by the end of July." He gave her a knowing smile, saying. "I understand how you feel. I played baseball in school, and hated to let my teammates down. This is beyond your control Miss Azuma. If you push yourself too soon, you stand a good chance of injuring those muscles that have atrophied during your convalescence. _That_ injury could prevent you from ever playing again, so I'm admonishing you to be patient."

"Yes sir, I understand." She said downcast. "Koshien is a real possibility for us this year, and I was hoping to be part of it."

"I watched you girls last season." He said patting her hand. "With as much talent and determination as your team showed, they'll make it this year for sure."

"How soon would I have the surgery?"

"Your parents signed the consent forms last night, so that won't hold us back. You've eaten your lunch, correct?" At her nod, he looked at his watch and continued, "Then we should wait until this evening. I want your stomach to be as empty as possible. It's a little after one, so I'll schedule you in for nine o'clock. Doctor Kanazaki will be back on duty, and he'll want to perform the procedure. It should only take about half an hour, so you'll be in recovery by ten at the latest. You can refuse the procedure, but I recommend you say yes. The final decision is yours."

"I don't see any reason to say no Doctor." She replied with a pained smile. "Let's go ahead and get me patched up."

"Wonderful!" He said as he stood. Turning to Shinobu, he added, pointing at the table. "Please remove these containers from the room. I don't want her snacking before then. Have her in pre-op by eight."

"Yes doctor." She replied with a nod. "She'll be ready." When the doctor had left the room, she addressed Yuki. "I'm sorry I have to take the cookies. I'll stash them in my locker so no one swipes any. Ok?"

"Why can't I eat anything?" She asked as Shinobu gathered the containers.

"You'll need to be put under anesthesia for the operation, and some people get sick when they wake up. The concern is, being you're not fully awake, that you'll breathe in some of the material and choke. If your stomach is empty, you won't have as much to throw up. See you in a little while. I need to make my rounds." Then she left, giving her friend one last reassuring smile as she went out the door.

"I wish Mom was here." Yuki said quietly, tears coming to her eyes as fear began creeping back into her heart.

-

The three friends jogged down the street from the train station. Seira led the way, as Corey and Izumi followed behind her. They stopped in front of Seira's house, and Corey and Izumi leaned against the wall by the entrance.

"You set a hell of a pace Seira." Corey groaned. "I'm beat!"

"You'll get over it." She answered, watching them gasp for air. "Come on in." She added entering and walking quickly to the front door. Izumi was next, followed by Corey who was struggling a little. Seeing her boyfriend like that, Seira couldn't resist ribbing him. "I thought you were an athlete. You better get in shape before you start college."

"I _am_ in shape." He growled. "I'm just not used to sprinting five hundred meters I have too much body mass to be a good distance runner. I doubt Mao would be in any better shape than I am if she'd just run that."

"That was sprinting?" Seira asked chuckling. "Wait until the game. Then you'll see some real speed."

Now it was Izumi's turn to throw a jab at her friend. "You know Seira, if your batting wasn't so weak, you wouldn't need to be so fast. It's a lot easier to get on base when you hit the ball out of the infield."

"I get the job done princess, so don't even go there!" The redhead responded hotly, whirling to face the other girl. "I know my batting sucks, ok? You don't need to remind me."

"All right you two." Corey admonished. "Now's not the time for an argument. You're here to get changed."

"You're right Corey." Seira said embarrassed. "She didn't say anything that wasn't true, so I shouldn't have blown up like that. Welcome to the Morimura house." She added, opening the door.

"This is nice Seira." Izumi said looking around as they entered the main room. "I was expecting something a lot smaller."

"This is almost exactly like Grandpa's house." Corey said crossing the room and looking out. "He has a little bigger yard in back though."

"Dad does all right." She said with a grin. "I just wish he didn't have to work so many hours to do it. He leaves in the morning by seven, and doesn't usually get home until after nine. Come on Izumi. I have an old tracksuit from junior high that should fit you. I can still get into it, but the arms and legs are a little too short." Leading her to the stairs, she stopped at the bottom, looking back as she said, "Corey, have a seat. We'll be back in a minute."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to stretch out on the floor for a bit and rest up for the game. Wake me up if I fall asleep."

She smiled warmly, watching him sit down heavily on the rug in the middle of the floor. He lay back, putting his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. She watched his broad chest rise and fall with his breathing and felt heat rush to her cheeks. Seeing her blush, Izumi smiled and tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, Seira gave her a sheepish grin as they headed up the stairs to her room.

"What were you thinking just then Seira?" Izumi said with a smirk as they entered the girl's bedroom. "You were looking at Corey very intently. Are those carnal desires starting to rise up? Hmm?"

"It's not like that!" Seira said turning red. "I was just thinking about how lucky I was to have an amazing guy like that for my boyfriend. I kissed him this morning Izumi, and I didn't want it to end. He's really strong, but even in the middle of that incredible kiss, he held me so gently. Then we just sat quietly with him holding me in his lap. I felt safe, reassured that no matter what else happened, it would be all right. I want to experience that again before he leaves."

Sitting down on the bed, Izumi said encouragingly. "Corey asked you out last night, why not go ahead and have your date? You two will have all day to yourselves tomorrow. The team will be back in school, and Amy should be taking her tests."

"I was going to ask your mom about that." Seira said reaching into her closet and pulling out the tracksuit for Izumi. "Why does Amy need to be tested? I heard her grades from the States would have qualified her for an academic scholarship."

"Any foreigner coming to school in Japan needs to be tested. She may speak fluent Japanese, but how well does she grasp the written language? Does she have any exposure to our history? How are her math skills? There're a lot of subjects to consider." Izumi answered, standing and taking the suit. "This is nice. I have to admit Seira, for being a violent street punk, you do have good taste in clothes."

"That's from before then, when I was still a competing sprinter." Seira replied quietly. "I was in the press a lot, so I needed to look good. Mom insisted on that."

"I'm sorry Seira, I didn't mean anything by that." Izumi said embarrassed. "I guess I still need to work on seeing who you really are."

"Aw, it's no big deal." She responded, turning around to pull her running suit out of the closet. "You've only known that side of me for nearly a year. I can understand. It wasn't what you said. I was thinking about my mom again."

"She should have gotten your letter by now. Do you think she'll call?"

"I hope so Izumi. I'd like her to come to one of our games before we finish school…Well, enough chatting, we need to get ready." She said peeling off her shirt.

"No bra Seira?" Izumi said surprised, pausing in taking off her own top.

"Yeah, well, you see, mine was smelling a little funky from last night so I went without. My stuff is still in your bathroom airing out. I wasn't going to mention it, because your mom says it gives you the creeps, but I'm wearing a pair of your panties." Seeing Izumi's nose crinkle in distaste, she quickly blurted. "I'm sorry! I was going to ask you, but Corey was there, and in all the confusion I forgot! I'll buy you a new pair. I promise!"

"It's ok Seira. I don't need you to buy me any. I apologize for my reaction. If your ok wearing them, then who am I to object? Please don't feel offended. It's just a quirk of mine.

"I was going to offer you one of my sport bras, but I guess that's out of the question." She said opening a dresser drawer.

Looking down at the lace embellished undergarment she was wearing, Izumi said. "This is a five thousand yen bra. I'd hate for it to get damaged, not to mention it's not really made to move in. It was chafing me in the fight. I guess I don't have a choice." Meeting Seira's gaze with a reserved smile, she meekly added. "I humbly accept your gracious offer. Do you have one that's on the small side? You're a little bigger than me."

"I didn't think you noticed things like that Izumi." Seira replied grinning. "Let me see what I can do."

-

Kimiko Watson sat by the hospital bed as Amy lay sleeping; her daughter's bruises standing out starkly against the white sheets. She was looking down at the gauze wrapped around the girl's wrists, protecting the raw skin underneath, when her stomach growled. Reminded that she hadn't eaten any lunch, she stood to go in search of food. She moved to her father sleeping in the next bed, and leaning over, kissed his cheek. Then with a disheartened sigh, she left the room. Walking towards the elevator, she spotted a pair of familiar faces. A smile touched her lips as they approached. Her mother reached out and they embraced. "Hey mom, how are you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing?" She replied emotionally. "My husband and granddaughter are lying in the hospital nearly beaten to death!"

"It's not that bad Mom." She said reassuringly. Looking at the other woman she smiled and said. "Good afternoon Emily. How did you know I was here?"

"I called your folks' house to see if you wanted to meet for lunch, and your mom told me what had happened. I swung by and brought her down. How bad is it?"

"They're resting." Kimiko replied sagging a little. "Let's go back to their room."

Walking with her mother's arm linked with hers, she led them back. Mrs. Suzuki made a wordless cry when she saw her husband, and moved quickly to his side. She reached out with a shaking hand to lightly touch his bandaged head. Kimiko moved the chair closer, and gently guided her mother in to it. She watched as the woman took Kenji's hand and quietly held it, tears falling freely onto the sheets. Unable to bear the heartache of seeing her mother grieving, she turned to see Emma standing next to Amy's bed, looking somber. Stepping up next to her friend, she was comforted when the other woman wrapped an arm around her waist, and gave her a gentle squeeze. Looking at her with a mixture of sadness and gratitude, Kimiko asked, "Why did this happen? She was so excited to have a fresh start on her life, only to have trouble find her again."

Emma released the hold on her friend, saying, "She's an exceptional young woman. People like that draw attention. You know how that is Kimiko. Look at all the crazies that used to haunt us when we played tennis. Those same faces showing up in England, France, Australia, the States…"

"I suppose… I found out that someone that Ryo Hayakawa knows paid to have Amy hurt. It made me angry when I heard that. Why would someone do this to her? My daughter would do anything to help anyone at anytime."

"Just like her mom." Emma said, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "The lunch offer is still there. Are you interested?"

In response, Kimiko's stomach growled again. Embarrassed, she smiled and said. "Sounds good. Thanks."

"How about a nice steak?" Emma offered.

"Actually, going to the party last night, Amy told me Ryo's mother's owns a restaurant, and raved about her oden. I'd like to go there, and try to figure this out."

"Seira talked me into going there once. Your daughter wasn't exaggerating. If that's what you want, I'm game. It's twenty minutes by train, can you hold out that long?"

"I haven't had oden in fifteen years. It'll be worth the wait." Kimiko answered, squatting down next to her mother. "Mom, have you eaten lunch." At the woman's nod, she continued. "I still haven't, so I'm going with Emma. Are you going to be all right being here alone?"

Wiping the tears in her eyes with a handkerchief, she gave her daughter a brave smile and said. "I'm at my husband's side, where I should be. I want my face to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up. I don't want you going hungry because you're worried about me. I'll be fine. If I need anything, I can always call for a nurse."

"Thanks Mom, I'll try not to be gone long." Then standing, Kimiko leaned over and hugged her, trying to give her mother some of her own flagging strength. The woman grasped her daughter's upper arm, confirming the solidarity of their family's bond. With a kiss to her cheek, Kimiko bid her mother a wordless goodbye and left the room, followed by Emma. Looking down the hallway stoically, she asked. "Do you have Seira's phone number? I want to tell Corey where I'm going if he needs to get in touch with me.

"Sure." The blonde replied, rummaging through her purse until she pulled out a small address book. "So, it happened, didn't it? Those two are a couple, aren't they?" Emma said as she flipped through the book. Finding Morimura, she handed it over. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Kimiko said as she took it. Sighing, she responded, "It would appear so. Corey seems pretty infatuated with her. She's a nice girl. I really hope it works out."

"I could tell." Emma said proudly. "They just looked so 'right' together. Seira acted a lot more feminine around him, and the way she got embarrassed in the store, I knew it was just a matter of time."

There was a pay phone by the elevator. Stepping up to it, Kimiko inserted a calling card, and dialed the number from the book.

-

"Don't give me that crap!" Kimura yelled in Toru's face. "How the hell can you deny involvement in hurting that girl when you were at the scene?"

"I was just trying to give some comfort to a lonely woman that was missing her husband, when I was yanked from the van by that sword wielding maniac and trussed up naked to the world. I'm a victim here. That nutcase should be arrested for carrying a katana. The last I heard, it was illegal to carry a weapon like that in public."

"The woman said you made her go with you, offering to spare her daughter if she had sex with you. The fact that her daughter was still beaten proves what a scumbag you really are." The detective said leaning closer into the gang leader's face. "You also attacked those three girl last night, didn't you? Two of the girls positively identified your photograph out of thirty pictures when they were laid out in front of them. Then there's your broken nose. The girl punched you fighting you off last night, didn't she? That's what this was all about this morning, wasn't it Toru? You wanted payback!"

"No!" He said vehemently. "Some of the guys and I were roughhousing, and I caught an elbow in the nose. I wouldn't let a girl punch me."

"Officer Anatsuki, add lying to the police to the charges." Kimura said as he sat down. Leaning forward, he glared at the young man as he continued. "We know you were behind the attacks last night Toru. Konosuke gave you up when he talked to the principal this morning. He went so far as to call you 'penis for brains Toru'. Principal Mita remembered that clearly. Oh, just so you know, your lieutenant Koji Tanaka was arrested earlier this morning at Tokyo Station. It seems he attacked a policeman there as well. That make three all together, doesn't it Toru?"

"Koji's a big boy." Toru said as sweat formed on his brow. "He makes decisions for himself. If he attacked a policeman, that's his bad."

"So you're saying the attack at the school wasn't your idea?"

"Of course not!" Toru said rubbing his arm nervously. "I just asked them to find Konosuke so I could talk to him. He had stormed out of the clubhouse after punching Koji. That's it! Konosuke had a grudge against me, so he must have made up the whole thing about me being involved with attacking those girls!"

Looking at Anatsuki, Kimura said, "So Koji masterminded the whole thing? He directed the assault on the girls, and the attacks at the school and hospital?"

"It must have been him!" The thug said, his face brightening. "I'll admit I haven't always behaved, but I swear, I wasn't involved in any of this!"

Anatsuki smiled, and looking at the mirror on the wall, nodded his head. The door opened, and a shackled Koji was led in.

"You son of a bitch!" He cursed, the tendons in his neck standing out. "No wonder you told us not to worry! Selling me out to save your scrawny hide! Kiss my ass Toru! I'm taking you down with me! Detective, I'll testify against this piece of shit. I'll give you every detail I know about this whole screwed up mess! Mr. High and Mighty Toru Akimatsu, King of the Cowards! Konosuke was right; you do suck! Get me away from this loser, I'm starting to feel sick." He turned and was led back through the door by his guard.

Toru sat unmoving as Kimura leaned back. "Anything you want to say?" the detective asked innocently.

"I'm not saying anything more without my lawyer." He replied crossing his arms as he sank down in his chair.

"Fine, we have enough on you to put you away for at least ten years." Looking at the list on the table, he read, "Two counts of attempted murder, three counts of aggravated assault, three counts of assaulting a policeman, coercion, attempted rape, giving false information to the police. Oh, that's right, you recruited Akira to beat up that girl. Thank god he didn't kill the woman that he fought, or you'd be looking at an accessory to murder charge."

"Would I be able to contact my brother and let him know what's going on? He's got access to legal council through his employer." Toru asked as casually as he could.

"We'll call him. You know he's not going to be happy about this. You've made the big time now Toru. This will be more than a slap on the wrist. You're looking at hard time."

"I've been locked up before. Why should this be any different?" He arrogantly inquired.

Chuckling, Akimatsu answered. "A scrawny little weakling like you? You'll be someone's bitch inside an hour. You should have asked Akira what prison was like. You won't be so cocky after you get out."

'I am so screwed.' Toru thought, becoming truly afraid for the first time.

-

"Hello. Morimura residence." Seira said as she answered the phone beside her bed.

"Hello Seira, this is Kimiko. Could you let Corey know I'm leaving the hospital for a while to get some lunch with Emma?"

"Sure. No problem. I'm glad she showed up for you. Do you need someone to be with Amy while you're gone?"

"No. Her grandmother is here. Besides, she's sleeping now. I just wanted to let him know where we were going if he needs to get in touch. You do have the number to Ryo's mother's place, don't you dear?"

"You bet. I know it by heart. You'll like her food Kimiko, and Ms. Hayakawa's an angel…Is that all you needed? We need to get going if we're going to make that game."

"Yes, that's it. Have fun dear, and give Corey a hug for me. We'll try to get back to see the end of the game. Bye."

Seira hung up the phone, and turned to Izumi. "Are you ready princess? Then let's go kick those college boys' butts."

The two girls made their way back downstairs. They grinned at each other when they heard Corey softly snoring. In a whisper, Seira asked. "Do you want to wake him or should I?"

"You're his girlfriend, why don't you?" Izumi whispered back. "Go cuddle with him and see how it feels. Pretend it's the morning after your honeymoon."

"Izumi, you're terrible!" She replied blushing. "But I'll be honest, that does sound like fun." With a wicked grin, Seira walked to Corey's side, and then dropped to her hands and knees. She paused, studying his face. His expression was softer, more relaxed than before. All of the pain and anxiety of the morning was lost to sleep. Seeing the bruise on his jaw from getting elbowed by Akira, she forgot all about teasing him. "This has really been a crappy day, hasn't it Corey?" She said quietly, lying down beside him. She placed her head on his shoulder as she rested her arm across his chest. He stirred slightly but didn't wake, so Seira began running her hand gently across his shirt, softly calling his name.

With a contented sigh, his eyes opened. Looking at her, he wrapped his arm around her and responded warmly, "I think that's the nicest way I've ever been woken up. Thanks."

She smiled, and with that gleam back in her eye, quickly climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. "You're welcome. You looked so peaceful lying there, that I didn't have the heart to wake you how I really wanted to. But now that you _are_ awake, and I'm in position, there's nothing stopping me." Then she placed her hands on either side of his head, and leaning down, kissed him softly. Seeing his smile widen, she grinned back naughtily and licked his cheek.

"Eww!" Izumi said repulsed. "That was disgusting Seira! Here Corey, take my handkerchief." She added bending over and holding it out to him.

"It's ok Izumi." He replied with a chuckle. "I've been licked by my grandpa's dog more times than I can count. I doubt Seira's spit is any worse than that. Besides, it tickled."

"Oh? So does that mean you're ticklish?" Seira asked eagerly. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" Then she began attacking his sides and underarms in earnest, giggling when he squirmed and thrashed under her.

"Stop!" He gasped. "Stop… Please Seira…Get off me!" His face was red, and tears were running from his eyes when she broke off her assault.

She waited only until he caught his breath, and then leaned back down and kissed him again. She then laid her head on his shoulder, resting her body against his. Lost in this activity, Seira was caught by surprise when she heard her father's voice calling from behind. Her eyes going wide in surprise, she quickly sat up and looked over her shoulder. "Dad! What are you doing home?" She cried as she scrambled to her feet.

He stood in the entrance to the room, a startled expression on his face. Looking from Seira down to Corey, his brow furrowed and his features darkened. "Who is this boy Seira?" He asked in a clipped voice.

"This is Corey Dad." She answered nervously. "He's, um, my boyfriend."

"Oh? And when were you going to tell me this?" He continued ominously.

"Tonight, Dad, honest!" She said looking behind her as Corey stood up. "I was hoping we could have dinner together so you two could get to know each other."

"How do you do?" Corey said formally, bowing. "I am Corey Watson. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry that our first meeting found me in such a compromising position. Please be reassured that this is as physical as my relationship with your daughter has gone."

The elder Morimura's eyes had widened when he saw how large Corey was. Hearing the young man's greeting, however; he scowled and said. "You've been alone with her, all week I would wager. Why should I believe you?"

"Please Dad!" Seira pleaded, stepping between the two men. "Corey's been nothing but a gentleman. Don't make this more awkward than it is. I promise, nothing has happened. I was the one kissing him, so if you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at me!"

Turning to Izumi he said. "I assume you're one of Seira's classmates?"

"Yes sir." She replied nodding. Bowing, she added. "I'm Izumi Himuro. I play baseball with Seira."

"I thought as much." He said with a nod. "What's your opinion of this boy?"

"I told Seira if she didn't tell him how she felt, I was going to pursue him." She said defiantly meeting the man's eyes. "He is as sincere of a person as I've met."

Turning back to Corey, he asked. "Just how long have you two been together?"

"I met her three days ago. She came to the airport to pick up my sister and me."

"So you're not living in Tokyo?" He asked surprised. Turning to his daughter with a concerned expression, he added. "This is a mistake Seira. You'll be miserable when he leaves. Why don't you wait? If you're serious about dating someone, find someone who lives here."

"I am going to wait Dad." She said stepping back and linking arms with Corey. "I'm going to wait for him. His sister is coming to school here, and his grandparents live in our neighborhood, so it's not like I'll never see him again. He's coming back after he graduates high school, and we'll spend the summer together. I was worrying about that before I decided to be his girlfriend. I know I'll be sad to see him go home, but I also know he really cares about me. That's something I haven't felt much in my life Dad, and he gives his love without demanding anything back."

"Your mother called me and told me about the letter." He said solemnly. "I'm sorry we made you feel that way. Your mother and I were so busy tearing into each other; we never realized how much it was affecting you. That's why I came home early. We were hoping to talk to you about this."

"We?" Seira said expectantly. "Is Mom coming home?"

"She's on her way. Her train is due at three thirty and I was hoping you would come meet her with me."

"Mom's coming home." Seira said quietly, her face showing disbelief. She stood motionless, her eyes open but unseeing as she imagined meeting her mother again.

She was lost to this introspection until Izumi stepped up, and placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, said. "Go ahead Seira. I'll let the team know what's happening. Go see your mother. You've been missing her so badly. This game is just for fun, so seeing her is more important. This could be the chance to finally put all that anger aside. You've been doing really well keeping it in check. Now go try to heal the wounds that caused it."

"You have a baseball game today?" Her father asked. "I thought you were suspended."

"It's a pickup game against a college baseball club." Seira replied distractedly. "Corey set it up to make us feel better after all the crap we've gone through the last two days."

"What crap Seira?" He father said coolly. "You've kept something from me again, haven't you? Did something happen at your sleepover?" He added glaring at Corey.

Seira walked up, and taking her father's hand, led him to the couch. Sitting down, she proceeded to tell him everything that had happened after the party and earlier this morning. Omitting only the information about Amy's secret. She finished by saying, "I didn't tell you about it last night, because I didn't want you worrying about me. I'm sorry Dad."

Looking up at Corey, he said. "I apologize for being so suspicious of you. You sound like an honorable young man. Thank you for protecting my daughter from that brute. I'm sorry to hear that your sister was injured like that. I hope she recovers quickly."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to convey your wishes to her." The young man replied with a bow. "Seira, good luck with your mom. Come on Izumi, we should get going. We'll find someone to play second base."

"Wait you guys, I'm coming!" Seira said jumping to her feet. "I'm sorry Dad, but I have a responsibility to my teammates. I'd love to go with you, but they need me. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." He said standing. "You already had plans. I can't say I'm not a little disappointed, but I'm glad you're willing to support your friends like that. Your mother and I will be here when you get back. Can you believe she was actually civil to me talking on the phone?"

"Why not bring her to watch the game?" Corey suggested. "I'm sure the girls would like to meet her."

"Yes, please do." Izumi said earnestly. "Seira expressed a desire for her mother to see us play."

"I think I can talk her into that." Mr. Morimura said with a gentle smile.

"Let's go guys!" Seira said worriedly. "It's going to be close, and if we miss the train, we'll be late!"

"Why don't I drive you all Seira?" Her father offered. "That way you won't tire yourself out running to the station, and you won't be hostage to a train schedule."

"That'd be great Dad, thanks!" She said as she stepped up to him and gave him a hug.

Blushing, the man stammered. "Was that necessary Seira? There are others here."

"Yes it was Dad." She said linking elbows with him and leading him towards the door. "I'm not going to be ashamed to show the people I care about a little affection. I've been hugged a lot this past week, and I liked it. You should give Mom one when you see her."

"She didn't like me touching her when we were married dear, I don't think she'll respond well to me doing that in a public place." He said quietly, shaking his head. "If you have that kind of relationship with Corey, then I'm happy for you."

"It's not just him Dad." She said grinning as she opened the door. "His grandpa, mom, and sister are the same way. They've all been really warm and generous to me."

They moved to the street, where Mr. Morimura's car was parked. Corey's eyes lit up when he saw it "Whoa! A BMW 740i! Seira wasn't kidding when she said you did all right! Grandpa only has a Mark II."

"That's Toyota's flagship midsize sedan here in Japan Corey. There quite a capable vehicle as well." Seira's father replied. "Still, I know what you mean." He added with a smile as he pressed the button on his key fob, unlocking the doors. "Well, get in. You're teammates will be wondering where you are."

The girls got in back, while Corey claimed shotgun. The engine started quickly and settled into a quiet purr. Putting the car into gear, Mr. Morimura pulled away from the curb; hoping traffic would allow him to deliver his passengers on time.

-

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update this, but I've really felt my interest in writing fade. I will finish this story, because I hate it when people quit in the middle. Two more chapters should do it (I think). I may or may not write a sequel, I haven't decided yet. Thanks to Airlady for responding to my e-mail and reviewing. If anyone has any words of encouragement (or criticizm) please feel free to share. Later. OMS


	20. Condolences

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Ownership of Princess Nine and its associated characters still eludes my grasp. Kanako Urashima, Naru Narusagawa, and Mitsune Konno, a.k.a. Kitsune, appear courtesy of Love Hina by Ken Akamatsu. I'm playing with time here, putting the Love Hina crew a little in the past since the manga series didn't begin until 2003. (In the States anyway.) It's all good though. Please enjoy.

Condolences

"That should be everything gentleman." Ms. Himuro said as they exited the locker area back into the central room. "Mr. Akimatsu, I hope you can come up with a design that will alleviate the inadequacies of this facility. Chairman Takasugi, thank you again for your generous offer. If I'd known the situation was this dire, I would have pressed the Finance Council to make some kind of compromise."

"Don't concern yourself about that my dear." Konosuke said lightly. "You made your decision based on information people supplied you. You had other responsibilities demanding your time, so don't feel guilty."

"I can have some rough drawings by the end of the day Chairman." Makito said as he made some final notes in his folder. "The site limits us to making the building longer, but there is ample room that way. I have ideas forming already."

"Splendid." The Takasugi patriarch said beaming. "I look forward to seeing what you have in mind. Keiko, now that this has been addressed, how would you like him to come to your home and draw up the modification needed to make it handicap accessible?"

"I don't think that will be necessary." She said shaking her head. "The doorways in the guest room are wide enough to accommodate a wheelchair, and the path leading to it will only require minor changes. The real obstacle will be building a ramp to replace the step up to the patio, and that shouldn't be too hard to figure out."

"I could send you a copy of the government requirements Ms. Himuro." The architect said as he closed his folder. "I can't give you a drawing without taking some measurements, but I can give you information on the required grade and width, as well as acceptable materials."

"That would be most helpful, thank you." She said bowing her head in gratitude and giving him a grateful smile.

"It's not any trouble." He said with a grin. "I can also recommend a couple of very talented carpenters that could get the job done quickly."

"Let me think on that." She said contemplatively. "I'd like to involve her teammates in this. I think it would be a source of encouragement for the girl if they were the one's to build it."

"That sounds nice." He said nodding. "It will give the other girls a sense of achievement too." Any further conversation was interrupted by Akimatsu's cell phone ringing. "Excuse me please." He said as he turned and stepped away.

"So Keiko, are you up to going to see your team play?" Konosuke said chuckling. "You enjoyed watching them last year."

"Are you sure you have the time Chairman?" She replied with a measured look. "This isn't the regional preliminary."

"I'm certain Keiko." He said firmly. "I also want to go meet Amy Watson, and offer my wishes for her rapid recovery."

"WHAT!" They heard Makito yell angrily into his phone. "The little fool! I'll be down there in less than thirty minutes. Thank you for your call." Turning back to his employer, he bowed saying. "Forgive me Chairman, but a family emergency has come up. I'm afraid I must leave you. I'm sorry, but I may not be able to get the drawings to you until first thing tomorrow."

"That's alright." Konosuke said with concern. "Go take care of the problem so you can direct your full attention to the project."

"Thank you for your understanding Chairman." He said bowing. Straightening, he addressed their host. "Ms. Himuro, it has been a delight meeting you, and I apologize for abandoning you like this."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She said concerned.

"No, this isn't the first time this has happened." He replied gruffly. "Hopefully, though, it will be the last. Good day Chairman, Ms. Himuro." Then he turned, and strode quickly through the door.

"It would appear misfortune is in abundance today." Ms. Himuro said sadly. "I believe I also need a diversion. Chairman, I would love to accompany you to watch the game. Allow me a moment to inform Mr. Yamagida."

"That's fine Keiko." He said warmly, pulling out a pocket watch. "My driver should just be getting here. He can wait a little."

They walked the path back to the school building, meeting up with his driver who was standing alongside the car.

"Punctual as ever Sato." Konosuke said with a grin. "Did you have an enjoyable lunch?"

"Yes Chairman, thank you for asking." He replied with a slight bow. "Good afternoon Chairperson Himuro, it is good to see you again."

"Thank you Mr. Sato." She said warmly. "I trust you've been keeping the Chairman out of trouble?"

"One does what one can." He replied straight-faced. "Was your lunch satisfactory?"

"Very much so, the Chairman pampered me shamelessly." Turning to Konosuke she added. "Would you wait for me in the car please? I'll be back shortly."

"Of course Keiko, but there's no need to rush." He replied as Sato opened the door. Watching Ms. Himuro move up the steps, he sighed. "If only I were twenty years younger." Then he climbed into the back seat to wait.

oOo

Hiroki checked his watch, noting that the woman had been in surgery for nearly an hour. He then glanced down at the sword lying across his lap. She had given it to him as they had gotten on the elevator, asking him to keep it safe, and to tell her friend what had happened. Her breathing had gotten shallower as they had talked, indicating a diminished lung capacity. The doctor in the emergency room had taken one look at her and immediately sent her up for surgery. Hiroki had found Shinobu and let her know what had happened. He had asked her to take the sword and put it in her locker, but the young woman had shaken her head as she'd replied. "I can't do that. Motoko wants you hold on to it for her. You need to keep it safe until she's able to reclaim it. It's her most prized possession. She's given you a great honor asking you to guard it." She had then taken him to Motoko's locker and retrieved the woven shinai case the samurai carried her sword around in.

With a resigned sigh, he leaned back in the chair, closed his eyes, and lamented. "Why did I agree to do this? I'm going to miss the girls' game." His attention was diverted by sound of someone settling into the chair next to him. Looking over he saw a woman staring coldly at him. "Can I help you?" He inquired.

"Why do you have Motoko's sword?" She asked with a voice that implied that he'd better have a good explanation.

"Funny you should ask that." He replied neutrally. "I was just thinking the same thing. You save someone's life and suddenly your babysitting their katana."

"_You _saved Motoko?" She said with a derisive snort. "Somehow I find that hard to believe. You stole it from her after she was injured, didn't you?"

Angered by the accusation, Hiroki quickly stood. "I'm no thief! I saved her by distracting her attacker when she got hurt. She gave me the sword for safekeeping. Who the hell are you to say that to me anyway?" He added, clutching the sword so tightly his knuckles turned white

"I'm Kanako Urashima, her dormitory's acting manager while my brother's out of the country." The woman said standing and matching his glare. "I've known her for almost five years, and there's no way she gave it to a man!"

"Believe what you want!" Hiroki argued back. "I tried to give the thing to Miss Maehara, but she said if she took it, I would offend Miss Aoyama. I have too much respect for her to do that. So even though I really don't want to, I'll protect her sword until she comes to get it back."

"That's not a normal sword you know." Kanako said eerily. "It houses a sealed demon."

"You know, after seeing the punch she threw and hearing how she blew a barricaded door off its hinges, I don't find that all that hard to believe. But, if it was dangerous, I don't think she would have entrusted me with it." He answered evenly, his expression serious.

"You're no coward, I'll give you that." She said with a chuckle. "Maybe you did save Motoko after all."

"I had some help." He admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "A girl I was with held the guy off by threatening him with the sword. Then Miss Aoyama regained her feet and finished the fight. I'm afraid that action is what made her lung collapse."

"I see… I'm not too surprised." She answered with a knowing smile. "Motoko is stubborn to the end, and noble to a fault."

"That's what makes her so endearing though." A voice said behind them." Turning, they saw another woman, dressed in a neat skirt suit, standing a few meters away. "Hello Kanako."

"Naru." She said coolly. "Why aren't you at work?"

"Shinobu called me. Did you really think I wouldn't come when I heard Motoko was hurt?" The woman said pointedly. "Kitsune's on her way as well."

"Correction, Kitsune's here." Another female voice said in a Kansai accent as she entered the room. "Our favorite samurai's been smacked down, how could I not come." She added throwing an arm around Kanako. "You think just because you two spar together, you're the only one who should be here?"

"No. I just didn't want to deal with the chaos that happens when all of you get together." She paused for a moment and then quickly added, "Su's not coming is she? We can't afford a repair bill from the hospital."

"She has classes all day." Kitsune answered. "We all agreed not to tell her until tonight. As hyper as that kid is, she'd be driving the hospital staff buggy waiting with us. By the way hon, who's the dreamy guy you're talking to?"

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself." He said flashing a smile. "My name's Hiroki Takasugi."

Kitsune's eyes opened wide as she exclaimed. "_The_ Hiroki Takasugi, heir to the Takasugi Group?"

"You know about me?" He asked surprised. "Outside of sports talk, I didn't think I was that well known."

"If it has anything to do with money or celebrity, Kitsune knows all about it." Naru added. "I'm Naru Narusagawa. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise… Naru Narusagawa, I know I've heard that name before." Hiroki said as his brow furrowed, trying to remember.

"She had a short career as a pop idol." Kitsune said slapping Naru on the rear, eliciting a squeak and a dirty look from her friend.

"Until she was photographed punching my big brother." Kanako said with venom. "The record companies couldn't distance themselves from her fast enough."

"That was a long time ago." Naru said blushing. "He couldn't have been more than twelve when that happened."

"No, they're right." Hiroki said with a grin. "My friend Izumi has your CD. She listened to it a lot when she was depressed about her father dying. She said it always cheered her up."

"It's sad to hear your friend suffered a loss like that, but I'm glad I was a source of comfort to her." She replied with a kind smile that made Hiroki's heart skip a beat.

He cleared his throat, and said in and unaccustomedly nervous voice. "If you don't mind me saying, I can see why someone put you on stage. You're very beautiful."

"Easy there hon." Kitsune interjected. "She's already taken. She's getting married this summer, and after all the trouble we went through to get those two to admit that they loved each other, we're not going to let some good looking stud come between them. On the other hand, I'm still available." She added with a sly wink.

"That's ok." Hiroki said uneasily, seeing the predatory look in Kitsune's eyes. "I already have a girlfriend. We've been together for seven months now."

"Damn!" she exclaimed. "I missed out on another one."

"I doubt you would have succeeded even if he was unattached." Kanako said looking at the older woman with disdain. "He's nearly ten years your junior, and has been raised to show proper manners."

"It never hurts to try." She said with a grin. Looking back at Hiroki she continued. "Hon, if you ever get tired of your little girl, come look me up."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of Tofu." He answered reflectively. "In fact, just yesterday, I promised her I would never abandon her."

"Tofu?" Naru asked with raised eyebrows. "Is that your girlfriend's name?"

"No, it's Ryo. Tofu's the nickname I gave her the morning she came to school. It's a long story."

The doctor entering the lounge put a stop to any more conversation. "Are you all here about Miss Aoyama?"

"That's right Doctor." Naru said stepping forward. "How is she?"

Motioning for them to sit down, he waited until they were seated before he began. "Her surgery went well. We were able to repair her punctured lung, and evacuate the air from her chest cavity. She's breathing easier, but she's still extremely weak. She's broken four ribs and torn the surrounding intercostals. She's out of any immediate danger, but she'll need time to mend completely. She's to avoid any strenuous activity for at least six weeks, preferably two months. I want you to especially restrain her from practicing kendo." He said looking pointedly at the case on Hiroki's lap. Redirecting his gaze back to the women he continued. "Pneumonia is the single greatest risk for people with broken ribs. Because it hurts to breathe, they tend to take shallow breaths. This allows mucus that is normally expelled, to accumulate in the lungs. I want you to encourage her to take deep breaths and cough when you are with her. Most of all, however; she needs rest in a quiet environment."

"He doesn't know Hinata Sou, does he?" Kitsune deadpanned.

"She's right." Naru added. "Our dormitory is a very lively place. It would be impossible for her to get any rest, at least while Su's around."

Kanako nodded "She still slips into Motoko's futon at night too. She'd re-injure those ribs for sure."

They thought quietly for a moment. Then, as a group, they looked at Hiroki, who swallowed nervously as he suddenly got a very bad feeling.

oOo

Coach Kido set the equipment bag next to the bench in the dugout area. Looking around, he was impressed. The field was well equipped, comparing favorably to the field at Kisuragi Girls'. There was seating for about one hundred and twenty people in the bleachers placed along the baselines, along with nearby restroom facilities, complete with water fountains. The young men practicing noticed him and approached him as a group. He put his game face on as he leaned against the waist high fence. "Good afternoon gentlemen my name is Kido. I'm the coach for Kisuragi Girls'."

"It's nice to meet you sir." The captain said with a nod. "We're looking forward to playing your team. We're betting they'll give us a good game."

"That's a safe bet." Kido replied coolly. "Look, I won't mince words here. My girls are a little out of practice, but they'll all play to the best of their abilities. I want to stress that this is only a friendly game, and feel it would be prudent to set some ground rules to prevent anyone from getting hurt."

"That's the last thing we want to happen as well Mr. Kido." The young man agreed. "We understand that one of your players is already hurt. We wouldn't want to thin the ranks any more."

"Great!" he said with a grin. "I'm glad you're willing to cooperate. The one thing I think needs to be stressed is that there'll be no blocking the plate. With this cold weather, collisions could easily strain muscles or injure tendons. Corey says you have a game in a month. I doubt you could afford to lose a player at this time either."

"That's fine." The young man said, nodding again. "Will the infield fly rule apply as well?"

"I'm good with that. A pop fly ball that doesn't clear the base paths is an automatic out."

"Say, Mr. Kido? Is Miss Hayakawa's lightning ball really that hard to hit?" One of the other players asked.

"Now that's something you'll have to decide for yourself. I will tell you this. Hiroki Takasugi was the only one to hit it last year, and he's on the fast track to the pros."

The players all looked at each other uneasily, wondering if Corey's banter about whether they could handle this team was true after all. They chuckled nervously as they turned back to practice some more. They had only taken a few steps, when they heard female voices chatting excitedly. Turning, they saw their opponents walking across the hospital grounds.

"Hey Coach, we're here!" Hikaru called as they approached. "Did you bring our gloves?"

"Of course I did Yoshimoto." He growled. "Now get your butts over here and start warming up. These fine young men are looking forward to you all showing them what you've got."

"Coach!" Ryo scolded as she walked up to him. "Did you have to say it like that? That was embarrassing!"

"They know what I meant Hayakawa." He answered with a grin. Then he added seriously. "Be careful out there kiddo. This isn't an official game, so don't go crazy trying to strike everyone out." Seeing her take a breath to rebuke him, he quickly added, "I know you've been throwing in the off season, but it's cooler weather than you're used to playing in. I'm just saying, take it easy out there. Don't worry about winning as much as just having some fun."

"Ok Coach, I understand." She said with a sigh. "I have an extra layer on so I should stay warm enough. Can I throw at least one lightning ball?"

"We'll see how you're feeling after a couple innings. If your shoulder's doing ok, then go ahead and surprise them." He placed a hand on her shoulder and added softly, "That was quite a shock to hear about the Captain. He always seemed like a real nice guy."

"How did you hear about it?" Ryo asked in a hushed voice, her face showing a shocked expression. "Mom and I just found out about him getting stabbed when I went home to get changed."

"He got stabbed?" Kido said alarmed. "I was talking about him hiring those thugs. Ryo, are you sure you're up to doing this?"

"I'm sure Coach." She answered gamely. "The detective said he'll be ok, so I'm not too upset. I was worrying more for Seira and Izumi when I heard something was happening here. The detective had called just before I left and told us they were ok. It'll be all right, Coach. I need this distraction now more than ever."

"Do the girls know about what happened to him?" He asked quietly.

"I didn't tell them" She responded looking down. "They've all gotten to know him over the last year. They were already feeling hurt by what he did, and I thought if I told them, it would just make them even sadder. They don't need any more things to think about before the game. I'll let them know afterwards."

Tousling her hair, he said warmly. "You're a good friend Ryo. I think your dad would be proud of the young woman you've become." Then loudly, he added. "Things happen Hayakawa, so get your head out of the clouds and get ready to play some baseball."

"Sure thing Coach. Come on Mao, let's go warm up." She said turning with a grin.

The catcher looked up from buckling her shin guards. "I'll be ready in just a second Ryo."

Turning back to the field, Kido saw the captain approaching again. "We're going to take a little break. Go ahead and use the field to get loosened up." Mao chose that moment to stand up, and got her first look at her counterpart. She stared, admiring his face. When the young man noticed, he smiled and added. "The rumors about you all being cute weren't exaggerated. Good luck." Then he turned and walked back to his teammates.

"I'm cute?" She said to herself as she ran to catch up to Ryo. "No one's called me cute before. I'm too big to be cute. Aren't I?" She stole glances at her teammates and found she agreed with him. _They_ were all cute, but then any girl was cuter than she was. These thoughts ran through the back of her mind as she and Ryo began tossing the ball. "I'll ask Corey what he thinks. He'll tell me the truth."

"Hey, where's Seira?" Yoko asked pausing in her warm-up with Koharu. "She lives closer to here than any of us. She better not be making out with Corey!"

"Izumi hasn't shown up yet either." Hikaru said, throwing to Kanako. "That policeman's probably trying to get her to wear a bulletproof vest under her running suit."

"They might be a little late." Kido replied scratching his chin. "They weren't able to leave the hospital as soon as they'd wanted to." He'd seen a police car parked by the garage entrance, and asked the officer for details. He was told how the three friends and Izumi's bodyguard had captured the bad guys. He was going to have a talk with the girls about being so reckless. Still, he had to admire their bravery, giving everything they had to help their friend. "They'll be here, so just keep warming up."

"Did something happen to Yuki, Coach?" Kanako asked, throwing back to Hikaru.

"No, she's fine." He said sitting down on the bench. "Look, concentrate on getting ready for the game. I'm sure they'll show up at any time now."

oOo

The policeman finished writing on his pad, and ripping off the ticket, handed it to Mr. Morimura. "Here you are sir. Try to watch your speed a little more closely."

"Yes officer. I'll try harder from now on. Sorry for the trouble." was the reply as he took the piece of paper. When he rolled the window back up, he glanced over his shoulder at his daughter. "Sorry Seira, I guess in my haste to get you all there on time, I only made you even later."

"You weren't going that much faster than anyone else Dad." She replied with a sour expression. "I think he went after you because of the car."

"That may be true, but I was still speeding." He said as he started the car again. "What stinks is that we're less that three hundred meters from the entrance to the college. Two more minutes and we'd have been there."

"It's just for fun Mr. Morimura." Corey said genially. "They won't mind us being late. I'm sorry if we made you think otherwise."

"I knew that." He replied with a nod, putting the car in gear. "I just like to be punctual. I've tried to instill that same way of thinking on Seira, and I think she does well keeping her appointments."

"Unless they're at some ungodly early hour." The redhead replied. "I've been known to hit the snooze button one too many times."

"You use to get up a the first sign of daylight when you were running Seira." Her father said looking at her in the rear view mirror. "You got your body's clock all screwed up when you started staying out all night."

"Yeah, I know." She responded looking out the window. "I get this big rush of energy at around ten and I can't fall asleep. Turning her attention back to the others, she continued. "I think the only reason I fell asleep so early last night, was because Corey's singing to me helped me relax."

"He serenaded you?" Izumi asked intrigued. "I'm jealous Seira. So, was he any good?"

"Very good." She said with a grin. "My English isn't so hot, so I couldn't understand everything he was singing, but he has a nice voice. He played the piano too."

"Really?" Izumi said, giving Corey a measured look. "You're quite the renaissance man aren't you?"

"It wasn't anything fancy Izumi. I played an old Eagles tune." He said looking back at her. "I saw your piano and couldn't resist. It's a very fine instrument."

"Who are they? I've never heard of them." She pressed, interested.

"They're a rock group originally from the early seventies. They broke up in 1980, but now they're back together. Thirty years later, and they're still making music." He said enthusiastically. "They're my favorite band. I can't think of one of their songs I don't like."

"You played rock and roll on a fifteen million yen piano?" She said looking a little green. "What a dreadful thought. Be glad my mother wasn't around."

"It's a legitimate music form Izumi." He replied in a cold tone. "Don't make light of it because it not classical."

"I'm sorry, but mother would be scandalized if she heard." She said shaking her head. "She has no appreciation for modern music. All those squealing guitars and pounding drums give her a headache."

"You're painting with a pretty wide brush Izumi. A lot of the early stuff the Eagles did was acoustic, really a mixture of country and rock." He pressed. "And when they did go electric, it was hardly screeching."

"I can attest to that Miss." Seira's father said, turning into the entrance. "I saw them in concert while in college. They came to Tokyo as part of a world tour."

"A rock concert can't come close to the refinement of the symphony." She argued back. "And I've never heard of anyone losing their hearing from listening to an orchestra."

"I'll give you that one." Corey replied with a grin. "My buddies crank the volume when we play, so I need to wear earplugs sitting at my piano."

"So you don't like any modern music either, Izumi?" Seira asked, surprised.

"I never said that." She replied. "I have a more than a few pop CD's. I just don't like the heavier stuff."

"I bet you would have liked it then. It wasn't heavy at all. It was so soothing that I fell asleep sitting next to him."

"Was that when he saw your boobs?" Izumi teased, nudging her in the ribs.

"What!" Mr. Morimura said loudly. "You didn't tell me that Seira!" He pressed hard on the brakes, the car grinding to a halt. Looking coldly at Corey, he added with a threatening edge to his voice. "You saw my little girl's breasts?"

"It was an accident!" Corey said quickly, turning red. "She'd stubbed her toe, and when I looked up from examining it, her robe was open. I looked away as soon as I saw them, honest!"

"Dad!" Seira cried, mortified at her father's reaction. "I told you he was a gentleman. He's treated me with nothing but respect. All the time I was running the streets, you never said a word. Now I find a decent guy for a boyfriend, and all of a sudden you need to be protective. I can't believe you're getting upset over this!"

"What do you want me to feel when I hear my daughter's exposed herself to a boy?" He snapped, looking over his shoulder at her. "Between the hours I worked, and you running off at night, I didn't see you for nearly a year. I turned around and my baby was a grown woman. Of course I want to protect you! You're all I have left!"

Seira froze, her father's words striking her deeply. Anger tingeing her voice, she replied. "It's too late for that Dad. When you two were arguing, you chose to stay away as long as you could, because you hated the fighting too. As soon as you did get home, you and Mom would go at it. I tried to talk to you, but you'd just yell at me to go to my room. You never tried to find out how I was feeling, let alone ask what was happening in my life. You're right Dad, I'm a grown woman, well, almost grown anyway. In a couple of years I'll be going away to college, so I'm not going to be around much longer. I know Mom's leaving left as big of hole in your life as it did mine, but you can't expect me to take her place. It's not fair. Corey's the real thing Dad. I love him with all my heart. I've already told him that if it weren't for the team, I'd be going back home with him. Well guess what? In two years, when I'm done with high school, I'm going to do just that."

"Seira, calm down." Corey said firmly. "That wasn't what we decided earlier. Don't use me as an excuse to run away again."

"Three days together, and you were already plotting to take her away?" Mr. Morimura said heatedly. "Get out of my car! All of you get out… now!"

"Dad! Don't be angry with him." Seira pleaded. "It's me…"

"GET OUT!!" He bellowed, his face flushed. Then he turned and looked silently out the windshield, waiting for them to exit.

Any further conversation deemed pointless, they promptly got out and stood silently as they watched him drive rapidly away. Corey put his arm around Seira, unsure what to say. She turned and buried her face in his shirt as unwanted tears began flowing. He held her compassionately as her muffled weeping tore at his heart. Izumi watched on as her own tears of sympathy fell for her beleaguered teammate.

"It'll be alright, Seira." Corey said. "He'll come back when he's calmed down. I can understand why he's upset. When Amy was raped, I was so angry with the guy for doing it, that I wanted to beat him within an inch of his life. She couldn't just be a normal girl anymore. She'd had her innocence taken away from her because I failed to protect her. He's feeling the same way about you. He did overreact a little though. It's no wonder your parents argued so much. If he got that excited over me seeing your breasts, I can imagine what happened when your mom confronted him about problems."

She took a shuddering breath, and then said in a trembling voice. "I thought things were going to go so smoothly, but I just ruined it Corey. Dad wanted to help me, and I just made him angry again. I was really looking forward to sitting down with them and talking, but now he'll tell my Mom about this. She'll think I've become a slut, and get back on the train to Sendai."

"I know better Seira." Izumi said stepping up and laying a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "If your mother does leave, then we'll go to Sendai and talk to her there. It's my fault your father found out, so it's my responsibility to try and mend the damage."

"I suppose." She replied, wiping her eyes. "God, I'm getting to be such a crybaby." Pulling back and looking at Corey, she added. "Does falling in love always do this?"

"I'm not sure. This is my first time too." He responded, taking her into his arms again. "Go ahead and cry Seira. I won't love you any less because of it."

"Amy said that you want a girl you didn't have to take care of." She replied softly, laying her head against his chest. "I'm not doing very good at that, am I?"

"I don't mind." He said squeezing her gently. "I'm sure there will be times you need to take care of me, so don't worry about it…What do you say? Are you ready to forget about all this and go play some baseball? I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

She nodded gamely, and the three of them set off at a jog to go meet their teammates.

oOo

Shino looked up as the door to her restaurant opened and two women entered. "Welcome ladies. You have good timing. The lunch rush just died down. Have a seat and I'll be with you shortly."

"We'll sit at the counter if that's all right." The dark haired one said as they claimed stools.

"There are tables open." Shino replied. "Those seats are much more comfortable.

"This is fine." Was the reply as she pulled two pair of chopsticks from a dispenser and handed one to her companion. "I've heard your oden is exceptional, and I want to try it before I head back to the States."

"Oh, you're from America? Thank you for coming. Let me deliver this order and I'll be back to take yours." She said as she picked up two bowls and moved to a table in the corner.

"The woman seems friendly enough." Kimiko said, following her actions closely.

"I really doubt she had anything to do with it." Emma said looking around the room. "Seira said she treats all the girls like family."

"None of those girls play the same position as her daughter." She replied giving her friend a cool glance. "I want to hear from her what she thinks about all this."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and leaned over the counter to get a better look at what ingredients were available. Kimiko just watched as the woman exchanged pleasantries with the customers, made a polite bow, and headed back. Walking behind the counter and taking out two bowls, Shino looked up and said with a wide smile. "Now ladies, what would you like?"

Emma spoke first. "I'll take boiled egg, potato, onions, fish cake, and fried tofu."

Kimiko looked stonily at Shino and said. "I can't make up my mind. I'll have what my daughter had two nights ago."

Shino looked confused. "Your daughter? I'm sorry, but two nights ago I was closed for a private party and…" Her expression changed from one of puzzlement to one of realization and then joy. "Oh! You're Amy's mother! I'm so glad to meet you!" She moved around the counter to stand next to the women. "Your daughter is such a wonderful girl. She was so grateful to Ryo and the rest of the team for all they did for her. We were troubled to hear about her and Yuki getting hurt. Please accept my condolences for all the unpleasantness your family has endured. Ryo felt so guilty when she found out what our friend had done. How is Amy doing?"

The warmth that had entered her voice when she talked about Amy eliminated any thoughts of Ryo's mother being responsible. Kimiko looked down, ashamed that she had suspected this woman of treachery. Avoiding Shino's gaze, she said. "She's in the hospital. Those thugs your friend hired attacked us again this morning. My father was beaten as well."

"Oh no, you poor woman!" Shino said taking her hand. "I would be going out of my mind if Ryo had been the one attacked. What can I do?"

Looking up, Kimiko said with a weak smile. "Forgive me? I came here thinking you were involved. I can tell now that you didn't know about this at all." She then gently took back her hand, stood, and bowed. "I'm truly sorry."

"Why would you think that?" The restaurateur asked guardedly.

Embarrassed, she replied ruefully. "I heard Ryo was the motivation behind the attack, and thought you had collaborated with him because you were worried that Amy's coming here would compromise your daughter's place on the team."

"I'm a little hurt that you believed that, but I guess I can understand. You don't know me, so you couldn't know how I felt about Amy. The truth is that I was angry with my friend when he confessed to us what he'd done. He was genuinely sorry for what happened, but it didn't change the fact that people I care for had gotten hurt." She paused a moment, to let what she'd said register, and then continued. "As exhausted as Ryo was after pitching every game last season, I was glad to see that they'd found another girl who could hold her own on the mound. The team was so excited when they came back that night from her tryout; that they were practically bouncing off the walls. Please, don't worry anymore. None of us would ever do anything to hurt her."

Relieved the woman wasn't offended, and heartened by her reassuring words, Kimiko took a shaky breath. Looking down again, she grew quiet. All the pain, anger, frustration, sorrow, and guilt that had been churning around inside her came out as her shoulders sagged and she began to weep.

Shino stepped closer and took her into a gentle embrace, as if she were a long lost friend. Kimiko laid her head on the woman's shoulder as the tears came faster, and her sobs became harder. "It's hard being strong all the time, isn't it? You needed to be there for Amy, pushing your own pain aside. Don't be ashamed to cry. I've been to this place, and I know all too well how helpless you feel when something bad happens to someone you love. When Ryo's father died, I needed to be strong for her, to help her deal with her pain. I cried myself to sleep for nearly a month, because the pain of missing him next to me was so fierce I could hardly stand it. Your daughter is going to be fine. She'll be among friends. Good friends that will support her and look out for her." She looked around the restaurant. The other patrons were watching events unfold with acute interest. She called out. "Everyone, this woman's daughter is going to help Ryo and her teammates make it to Koshien this year. She's had a traumatic day, so please excuse her display." Then she continued holding Kimiko until the tears were gone. Letting her go, Shino stepped back and looked the other woman in the eyes. "Are you feeling better now?"

With a grateful smile, she replied. "Yes. Thank you. Seira said you were an angel. I'm glad she was right." Then she blushed as her stomach growled again.

"Let's get you something to eat." Shino said warmly as she made her way back around the counter. She filled the bowls with a little of this and a little of that until they were nearly full. She then ladled in the broth. Setting them before the two friends, she added. "I think you'll like this combination. It's popular with my regulars."

The two women offered thanks for the food, and then after taking a wary initial bite, began eating with enthusiasm. Seeing the smiles on their faces, Shino beamed. "I'm so glad you like it. Please eat as much as you like. It's my treat."

Emma paused with a bite of fish cake halfway to her mouth. "I was going to treat her, but if you insist…"

oOo

Flanked by two of his men, Shinosuke strode into the Motofuji Police Station. The Policewoman at the reception desk looked up, and recognizing him, quickly picked up the phone to call her superior. "Chief! The number two of the Fujishima family just walked in! What should I do?"

"Don't do anything!" He yelled. "I'll be right down!"

"Yes, sir." She replied. Laying the phone back in its receiver, she looked up with a smile, and said. "Good afternoon Mr. Fujishima, welcome to Motofuji Station. The Chief asks that you please be seated, and he will be here shortly to address your problem personally."

"Thank you. For what I have in mind, I believe that would be best." He replied with a gracious smile. He then sat down as his men stood behind him.

He'd only been sitting a few minutes, when the Section Chief came striding into the lobby. "Mr. Fujishima, what a surprise. I never thought I'd see you come in here by choice."

"Good afternoon, Chief." He replied standing. "Yes, I know what you mean. The last time I was here your people weren't nearly so friendly."

"Three members of a rival yakuza family were found disemboweled, and the clues led back to you. You can understand why we were less than gracious."

"Of course. You were just doing your job. It was never anything personal." Shinosuke said with a conciliatory bow. "When I found out who was responsible, I turned him over to you didn't I?"

"Yes you did." The chief said nodding. "But I believe it was more to chastise an overly ambitious underling from your organization, than to serve justice."

"Chief." He said shaking his head. "When will the police recognize that my father and I are not the ruthless men everyone thinks we are? I'm not a criminal. I'm simply a businessman trying to run my family's businesses. When my father dies, I want to grow our small enterprise into a competitive business group. There's plenty of money to be made in lawful free enterprise."

"So you're denying your father is involved in criminal activities?" the Chief pressed.

Scratching his cheek, the yakuza boss said. "None that I know of. If he is, good luck trying to pin him to any. He's much too shrewd to let himself be implicated."

"Of course he is." The Chief replied with a knowing smile. "So, what brings you here today?"

Shinosuke's face became serious as he leaned close and said softly. "I heard you've apprehended the man behind the attack at Kisuragi Girl's. I'd like to speak to him."

"Now why would an honest businessman like yourself, need to talk to someone like him?" The chief said grinning even wider. "Surely you don't think we'd let you so close to a dangerous criminal, do you? Please think about your safety sir."

"I simply wish to express to him how greatly his actions have inconvenienced my father and me. My associates are here to make sure he behaves." Shinosuke responded, motioning to the men behind him. "I simply want to talk to him and try to persuade him to choose another path in life. Be assured Chief. We won't need to lay a hand on him."

The Section Chief went silent as he pondered what to do. "I want an officer in there as well. Detective Kimura is working this case. He'll accompany you."

"That's fine. I've always liked Kimura. He's a good man. He's one of the few policemen in this station that treated me civilly when you dragged me in here before."

Turning to the receptionist, the Chief said. "Contact Kimura. Have him bring the suspect to interrogation room 3. We'll be joining them there." Turning back to Shinosuke, he added. "It will be a few minutes until the suspect is ready. May I get you or your men something to drink?"

"That would be nice. Thank you Chief." Shinosuke replied as they were led out of the lobby.

oOo

Yuki looked up from her book at a knock on her door. Her eyes grew wide when she saw who was standing there. "Ms. Himuro! Please, come in!"

"Hello Miss Azuma." She said, approaching the bed, followed by Konosuke. "You appear to be in good spirits. I'm glad. I don't believe you two have met yet. This is Chairman Takasugi."

"It nice to meet you Chairman." Yuki said giving a little bow. "I'm Yuki Azuma. Thank you for you consideration in coming to see me."

"It is my pleasure." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "I'll never complain about spending time with a beautiful young woman. I only wish the circumstance for my visit were happier."

"As do I." Ms. Himuro added. "This is a tragic thing to have happen to you, Miss Azuma. Are you doing all right?"

"Yes Ma'am." She replied with a smile. "I'm trying not to be discouraged by this, but it's been hard. I don't think I can come through this unchanged, so I want it to be a change for the better. Thank you for coming to see me. It means a lot to me that you interrupted your busy day like this" Yuki paused a moment, and looking down added. "Um, Ms. Himuro, I don't mean to put you on the spot, but did the Coach tell you about my parents?"

The Chairperson was silent as she sat down in the chair next to the bed. She met Yuki's uneasy look with one of gentle warmth. "Yes he did. I think evicting you like that is unpardonable. You haven't done anything to deserve being treated in such a cruel manner. I talked with the doctor last night, and he believes you'll recover from this. However, even if you do get the use of your legs back, there's a good chance you'll need to use a wheelchair until your broken back is somewhat healed. That being the case, Mr. Mita and I feel it would be impossible for you to return to the dorms." She paused a moment, seeing the panicked look on Yuki's face.

"Are you saying I can't come back to school? Are you taking away my scholarship?" The young woman said alarmed. "I'll be able to play! The doctor said I should be completely healed by July! Can't you give me a little time?" Tears filled her eyes as she pleaded. "Ms. Himuro, school is all I have left! Please don't take that away from me too!"

Ms. Himuro stood, and then sat gently on the bed. Taking the girl's hand in her left, she gently caressed Yuki's face with her right. "Please don't misunderstand Miss Azuma. Your place at school is secure. The faculty would want my head if I tried to do that. Your gentle heart has won you a lot of fans there, myself included. I believe that if you had lost your scholarship, your instructors would have pooled their money to pay for your tuition. They were outraged to hear about you being cast from your home. Forgive me, I meant nothing sinister with that statement. I simply meant that living in the dorm is not an option for you at this time. What I would like to propose is that you come live with Izumi and me for the interim of your recovery."

Yuki's face held an expression of disbelief. She said nothing, only sat there open-mouthed. Finally finding her voice, she said quietly. "The Coach thought you might do this, but I never really believed him. Are you sure Ms. Himuro? I don't want to burden you or Izumi."

"I'm positive." She replied with a reassuring smile. "I'm looking forward to it. Izumi will be pleased as well. I told your father off by promising I would take care of you, and I always live up to my promises."

"In that case, I would love to come live with you!"

"Wonderful!" Ms. Himuro said standing. "I'll start preparing the room for your arrival."

"Ms. Himuro, wait a little before you make a lot of changes to your home. I'm going to have surgery tonight to mend my broken vertebrae, so I may not need a wheelchair. I would still love to come stay with you and Izumi, but give me a day to see how things go."

"This is the first I've heard of this." She said with concern. "Has anyone informed your parents about this?"

"The doctor said they signed the consent forms last night. They left knowing I faced this possibility." Yuki replied downcast.

"Very well." Ms. Himuro said, giving Yuki an encouraging smile. "I'll put off building the ramp until we know for sure we need it. I'll be back here tonight before you go into surgery. It always helps to know someone's waiting. I'm sure Izumi will also want to be here."

"I'll be going down to pre-op at eight o'clock. The doctor said I should be out of surgery by ten." She said, looking expectantly at the woman. Then looking down, she added uneasily. "I know it's a lot to ask, but could you possibly be here when I wake up?"

"That's part of taking care of you Miss Azuma." She replied with a gentle smile. "We still need to go see Amy, so if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way."

"Wait! Ms. Himuro?" She called. When the woman turned back, she met her gaze resolutely as she added. "If I'm going to come live with you, I think I'd like it if you called me Yuki. Would that be all right?"

"It's more than all right, Yuki." The Chairperson replied with a wide smile. "It would be my pleasure. I was waiting for you to tell me that. I'm glad you're comfortable enough around me to feel that way. Try not to worry too much, and get some sleep. I'll see you tonight."

They walked out of the room, and nearly collided with the nurse reading Yuki's chart. When Shinobu looked at her with a smile, Ms. Himuro noticed the young woman's eyes were glistening, and smiled back as she thought. 'You've made another friend, haven't you Yuki?' Then said out loud. "Take good care of her Miss. She's something special."

Shinobu bowed, saying, "Yes Ma'am. I feel the same way! Thank you for taking her into your home. I felt so bad for her when I heard her parents had left."

"It's the only thing I could do." She replied. "Please excuse me, but I have another student to visit today." Then she and Konosuke made their way to the elevator.

oOo

Amy's grandmother was leaning over, brushing a strand of hair from the girl's face, when she awoke. "Grandma. How long was I asleep?"

"Only about an hour and a half." She said gently caressing the girl's face. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"That's ok. Where's Mom?" She asked, looking around the room.

"She went with her friend to get something to eat." She said pulling the chair closer. "How are you dear?"

"I've been better." Amy replied with a grin that quickly changed to a grimace with pain from her swollen cheek. "Those guys really worked me over." Looking over to the next bed, she added. "How's Grandpa?"

"He's still sleeping." The old woman said looking over at him. "The doctor came in to check on him, and said he should be fine. It was such a relief to hear that."

"What time is it?" Amy asked looking for a clock.

"It's just two thirty. Why?"

"The teams' game has started already then." She replied regretfully. "I really wanted to see it."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Ms. Himuro strode in followed by Chairman Takasugi. "Good afternoon, Amy. I brought someone who wanted to meet you."

Amy's Grandma stood, disbelief on her face. "Konosuke?"

"Oh my goodness, is that you Masako?" He replied equally stunned. "What a delightful surprise! It's been what, nearly forty years!"

"You know this woman, Chairman?" Ms. Himuro asked.

"Of course Keiko." He said warmly. "One doesn't forget his first love."

oOo

A/N: My apologies for taking so long to update. I hope I didn't lose anyone by the delay. I promise I haven't abandoned it. I just have other things demanding my time, not to mention having a period of serious writer's block. Next chapter should be fun. The girls play their game, and Mao will have the spotlight for a change. Please be patient for the next chapter, as I can't say how soon it will appear. I can only promise that it will. OMS.


	21. Mao Rising

Chapter 21

Well, here it is, the latest installment of my humble literary work. Please enjoy.

Mao Rising

The crack of a bat captured the attention of the young man walking towards the field. At 170 centimeters tall, and weighing about 75 kilos, Peter McAllister was not physically imposing. With curly sandy blonde hair and intense green eyes that saw everything, he was, however, hard to miss. He watched as the ball sailed high, clearing the fence in left-center. He noticed the young men standing alongside the baseline fence were watching the event with great interest. Looking at home plate, he saw the batter was a small dark haired young woman. The pitcher threw another ball, which the girl hit to the outfield fence. 'Batting practice' he thought to himself. 'That means the game hasn't started.' He had a large soft case over his shoulder, and was carrying a small duffel bag. Walking around the backstop, he saw the rest of the girls stretching and doing other warm-ups. Spotting the person he was looking for, he called out. "Yoko Takashiki, what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Peter!" She cried, running up to him and giving him a friendly hug. "I'm glad you could come! I wasn't sure you'd get the message I left on your machine in time!"

"I'm glad you haven't started yet." He said putting an arm around her waist. "I didn't want to miss a minute of you in action."

"Let me introduce you to the team." She said slipping out of his grasp. Taking his hand, she pulled him towards the others. Cupping her other hand along side her mouth she yelled. "Hey everyone! Come meet our photographer!"

When the girls had gathered, the introductions were made. When she'd finished, Peter said confused. "Where's the rest of the team? There are only six of you."

"We're not sure." Yoko said with a frown. "Our left fielder Yuki Azuma is in the hospital, and everyone was there when we went to see her earlier. The other two are running late for some reason."

"Well, I'll meet them soon enough." He said with a smile. "Go get ready for your game. I'll grab a seat on the bleachers, and get my gear out."

"You're going to take pictures today?" Ryo asked concerned. "We're not wearing our uniforms. We don't want to look like a rag tag team in the book."

"It's all right." He said reassuringly. "I don't normally do sports photography, so I want to get some practice. You could say this is spring training for me too."

"Oh, well, ok, if that's all it is, then please enjoy the game." She replied with a bow before turning and jogging back onto the field.

Moving to the bleachers, he climbed to the top row. "This is going to be fun." He said quietly as he set his bags down. Unzipping the case, he pulled out a camera, and attached a telephoto lens. He snapped off a few quick pictures of Yoko walking to the batter's box. When she was in place, he turned his lens to Ryo. His camera's high-speed advance whirred as he snapped a series of shots, capturing her delivery. Yoko swung, hitting a line drive up the middle. 'Not bad.' He thought. 'She has pretty good power for being such a skinny girl.' He watched as Ryo threw a few more lazy pitches, when he heard Yoko call out.

"Give me a real fastball Ryo. Those slow pitches are too easy to hit. Try to get one by me."

"Are you sure Yoko?" Koharu called. "You couldn't come close to hitting her fastball last year."

"I'm a year older and a lot more experienced now Koharu. I'll hit it, just you watch." She answered with a wicked grin.

"Ok Yoko. I'll bring the heat." Ryo said matching the blonde's grin. "Just don't complain when I strike you out! Mao, come catch for me, please."

Mao looked up from the bench, startled out of her thoughts. "Oh, sure Ryo, I'll be right there." Grabbing her mask and glove, she hurried to her place behind the plate. "Ready when you are!"

Ryo wound up and threw, the ball blazing towards the plate. Yoko grit her teeth and swung, just as the ball thwacked into Mao's glove. "Strike one Yoko." She called sweetly as she caught Mao's return throw.

Seeing the speed of her pitch, Peter said softly in English, "Beauty." Looking over at the other team, he saw they were whispering to each other, making excited hand gestures. "Well, I see she surprised you too. Good luck hitting that mates." He added chuckling.

"You were way late Yoko." Koharu called. "You need to swing sooner."

"I know. I know. I'm just used to those warm-up pitches. I'll hit this one!" She said, her expression becoming serious.

Ryo threw again, the curve ball moving inside, jamming Yoko into making an awkward swing. "That's strike two!" She called lightly. "Only one more left!"

"Ripper pitch, Miss Hayakawa." Peter said to himself, grinning.

"That's not fair!" The blonde cried indignantly. "I asked for a fastball! I wasn't expecting a curve!"

"Quit complaining Tokashiki." Kido hollered from the bench. "You need to be ready for anything out there. Hayakawa, finish this. The other girls need to take practice."

"Ok Coach, I understand." Focusing back on the batter, she said a little sadly. "I'm sorry Yoko, but I'm going to strike you out. You need to be humbled a little. I hope this inspires you to work harder." She wound up and threw, the pitch catching the outside edge at Yoko's knees. The petit girl stood still, believing it was a ball.

"That's strike three, Yoko." Mao said standing up. "It was close, but that pitch was in the strike zone."

"What!" She cried. "No way! That ball was practically in the dirt! How could that be a strike?"

"I'm sorry Yoko, but it's the truth." Mao replied heading for the bench. "Ryo won."

"Daidoji!" Kido growled as she approached. "As long as you're out there, you take batting practice next."

"Ok, Coach." She replied. Then she quickly stripped off her protective gear, setting it over the fence. Grabbing her bat and helmet, she strode purposely toward the plate, only to see Yoko still in her batting stance, glaring at Ryo. "Yoko, it's my turn to bat. Would you please go sit down?"

"No!" She spat. "Not until Ryo throws me an honest fastball! She knows I would have hit the next one, so she threw junk at me."

"Now hold on Yoko!" Ryo cried angrily. "Those were the same pitches I'd throw in a game! I can't help it if you couldn't hit them! That just shows you need some more practice!"

"Oh yeah?" The blonde said walking towards the mound. "Who had three hits in that final game last season, and who struck out her last at bat? Takasugi should have given you batting lessons too!"

Ryo stepped quickly from the mound, meeting the other girl halfway to the plate. "That was uncalled for Yoko. I know I'm a mediocre batter. I never claimed I was anything else. As for Takasugi, I may be his girlfriend, but I'm still the enemy on the baseball field. Why would he coach his enemy?"

"Oh I'm sure you could get him to do it." The girl from Okinawa said sarcastically. "With the right inspiration." She added in a sensual voice as she moved her hips suggestively.

"Just what are you implying Yoko?" Ryo said as her face went red in anger and embarrassment. "Hiroki's a gentleman. He'd never force me to do that. I can't believe you'd even suggest it!"

"I'm with Ryo, Yoko." Mao said from behind, having followed the smaller girl to the mound. "That was vulgar, and mean spirited. You should apologize."

"No." she replied sullenly. "Ryo flaunts her sweet little romance in front of us every time Takasugi happens to show up. When's she going to take that next step?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Ryo said as her fists clenched. "Just what kind of girl do you think I am? Hiroki and I have a relationship based on affection, not physical gratification. _I'm_ not the one on this team preoccupied with her looks. _I'm_ not that shallow."

"Oh!" The egotistical girl exclaimed, taking a step closer. "Just you wait, Miss Hot Shot Pitcher. Someday, when we're done with high school, you'll be pumping out little Takasugi's while I'll be walking a runway in Paris. Mark my words. I'm going to be somebody someday, and my looks are what's going to take me there!"

"Whatever you say Yoko." Ryo said with a dismissive wave, turning back to the mound. "Just make sure that when you go to Paris, you get a round trip ticket."

Mao chuckled, causing Yoko to become even more upset. Throwing her bat down, she leapt at Ryo, tackling her to the ground. The rest of the girls rushed on to the field and formed a circle, shouting excitedly as the two wrestled.

Mao looked over at the other team and saw them laughing and whistling at the girls' antics. That is except for their captain who stood with his arm crossed and a disapproving look on his face. Her countenance darkened and she angrily reached down, separating the two combatants. Bodily hauling Yoko up, the larger girl leaned into the blonde's surprised face. She glared as she snarled. "Damn it! That's enough! You're embarrassing the team in front of our opponents and your friend! This day's been rotten enough without us fighting each other. Last year Ryo struck out batters that were a lot more talented than you Yoko, so get over yourself and go sit your conceited little butt on the bench!" Releasing her hold on the other girl's arm, she stood seething until she noticed how quiet it was. Surprised by her outburst, the other girls looked at her in slack-jawed silence. Finally, Mao cleared her throat and said meekly with a red face. "I sounded a lot like Seira there, didn't I?" Then with a weak smile she added, "Sorry I blew up like that Yoko. I'm a little emotional after this morning. Let's forget this and get back to practicing, ok?"

"Um, ok." The Okinawan said timidly, her eyes still wide in shock. Then her expression became contrite as she added. "I guess I did get a little out of line too. I'm sorry everyone."

"Hey! What's this? Someone schedule a team meeting and didn't tell us?" They heard Seira call out. Turning, they watched as she leaned against the fence, while Izumi and Corey looked on. "Sorry we're late. We had trouble getting away from the hospital."

"It's about time you all showed up." Koharu called back with a grin. "Now maybe we can get this game started!"

"You know it!" The redhead said nodding. "We're going to kick some college boy ass!"

"Morimura, Himuro, come with me please." Kido said as he crossed behind them. They followed him a little ways off before he turned and said angrily. "What the hell were you two thinking? Especially you Himuro, I would have thought you had more sense than to take on a gang of toughs. You're both lucky you didn't get your skulls cracked open. You know the rules about fighting. By all rights, I should kick the two of you off the team." He paused, watching as embarrassed expressions crossed their faces. He sighed, and then rubbing the back of his head in aggravation, said. "Look, I really don't want to do this. If it were up to me, I'd let it slide. The school won't. They'll require me to hand out some form of discipline. I'll tell you what, because this wasn't your idea, and you in all likelihood saved Amy's life, I'll only suspend you. The two of you will sit out the first game of the regional preliminaries."

"What!" Seira exclaimed irately. "That's a load of crap and you know it! We didn't have a choice! Were we supposed to sit there and let them keep on torturing her? They had her strung up by her wrists and were using her as a punching bag!"

"That's right!" Izumi cried, equally angry. Then looking around at everyone watching, said in a calmer, quieter voice. "The one creep said they were getting ready to 'have some fun' with her. If we'd waited for the police to show up, Amy would have been raped again. You weren't there Coach. When I saw what they were doing, I got so angry I couldn't help but act. It wasn't even that much of a fight. They were so intoxicated; they barely laid a hand on any of us."

"Like I said," Kido responded. "This is to placate the school. It's only one game. You'll still be able to join practice, so you're not missing out on that much. I'm sorry Amy ended up in a situation that she needed rescuing from. And even more sorry you needed to be the ones to do it. I'm sure the Parent's Association will be adequately satisfied with a slap on the wrist when they understand the details."

"It always comes down to kissing the asses of those stuffed shirts." Seira said crossing her arms and scowling.

"They're an integral part of the working's of the school, Seira." Izumi said sourly. "But sometimes I think they take their positions too seriously. They've caused my mother a lot of unnecessary grief since she formed the baseball team."

"She's done well holding them off up to now." Kido said with a frown. "You two have both already gotten into trouble this week. This stunt will only encourage the Parent's Association to cry all that much harder for someone's head to roll. We'll just have to wait and see how this plays out. Ok, I've said what I needed to say, so go start warming up."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Seira replied turning and storming off.

"Does my mother know about this yet?" Izumi asked contritely.

"She knows Amy and her grandfather were attacked, but not about you and Seira." Kido replied gently. "I have to tell her princess, you know that."

"Can I tell her?" She queried further. "I've finally gotten on good terms with her. I'm afraid if she hears about this from someone else, it will drive another wedge between us."

"I'll wait until tomorrow." He said stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. "I wouldn't want to be you if she doesn't find out until then." Then he turned, and made his way back towards the bench, whistling a tune.

Izumi looked at the ground, dreading that moment. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards her teammates. Pushing aside the thought of talking to her mother, she was ready to give them her all.

oOo

Toru looked up as the door to the interrogation room opened. He was expecting his brother to come walking in, so he was surprised when Shinosuke entered followed by his retinue. "Who the hell are you?"

"Show some respect, punk!" One of the men said menacingly.

"It's alright Gin." The Yakuza boss said calmly. "How can Mr. Akimatsu know what dangerous ground he's treading on if he doesn't know who I am?" Pulling out the chair across the table from the young man, he nodded to the lawman sitting at the end. "Hello Detective Kimura, it's nice to see you again."

"Thank you, sir." The detective said nodding back. "It's nice to be on the same side of the table for a change."

Toru watched uneasily as Shinosuke's men walked around the table and took positions on either side of and just behind him. "What's this?" He asked nervously. "Call your goons off! I haven't done anything to you."

"That's where you're wrong, boy." Shinosuke said leaning forward. "Your actions have caused my father a great deal of inconvenience today. The police disrupted his businesses this morning looking for the ones responsible for attacking that policeman at Kisuragi Girls' School. You've strained an already troubled relationship with your selfishness. You've also taken me away from being with my wife who gave birth last night. A birth, I might add, that would most likely have claimed her life if not for the actions of a certain young American." He paused as his gaze turned cold. Staring unwaveringly in Toru's eyes, he added. "The brother of the girl you and your associates battered a little while ago. I promised him I would protect his sister from your aggression. You made me lose face this morning, Mr. Akimatsu. I don't like being made to look weak or foolish."

"Then you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." He spat defiantly. "Why would you offer a debt of honor to a foreigner anyway?"

"We are all part of this world, Mr. Akimatsu." The older man replied frostily. "Regardless of where he comes from, an honorable man is worthy of my respect. You, on the other hand, are a worthless wretch. Feel fortunate the police found you before my father's men had, or nursing that broken nose would have been the least of your troubles."

"Detective!" Toru said pompously. "You heard it! He threatened me!"

"Is that how you heard it?" Kimura answered quizzically. "It sounded to me that he was congratulating you on your good luck."

"Thank you Detective." The gangster said grinning. "I never had a chance to offer my appreciation to you for treating me civilly when I was here before. I would like to give you a little something as a token of gratitude." He reached into the pocket of his jacket, and produced a Discman. Handing it to the policeman, he added. "I'm sorry it's not wrapped. It's my personal player. I listen to it while I'm being driven to my appointments. I'd like you to have it. Try it out. That's Itzak Pearlman, playing Mendelssohn with the Berlin Symphony."

"Thank you." He said taking the player and putting the headphones on. "How did you know I listened to classical?"

"You were humming Beethoven's Third when you entered the room to interrogate me before."

"Thank you again." He replied with a slight bow as he turned the player on. A smile crossed his face as the sound of music could faintly be heard.

Shinosuke chuckled as he turned back to Toru. "Now, Mr. Akimatsu, I also hear you wrote a letter to another girl from Kisuragi warning her not to testify. Let me give you a warning of your own. I still hold my debt of honor to Mr. Watson, and since you've already hurt the girl I was supposed to protect, I am also including his friends that were involved in your attack. If any act of violence happens to that girl, or to any other member of the Kisuragi Girls' Baseball team, rest assured the same will happen to you. My father has connections across the entire Kanto region, so don't think you'll be safe in prison. It all comes down to you Mr. Akimatsu. Call off any retaliation you have orchestrated and you won't be harmed. We really don't like having to use strong-arm tactics like this, but it appears necessary. You have shown little remorse for your actions up to now, and I feel you need to be 'scared straight' as it were. That said. I have a proposal that should make everyone happy, even the police. Confess to masterminding this assault, do the time quietly, and when you get out, leave Tokyo. If you do that, my family will lift all vendettas against you."

"Why would I confess to that?" Toru cried angrily. "I'd be locked up for twenty years! Who the hell are you to threaten me like that in front of a cop?"

"Oh that's right. You don't know me." He said slapping his forehead lightly. "As for the detective, he hasn't heard anything we've said since he put those headphones on." All banter gone from his voice, he leaned forward and said evenly. "My name is Shinosuke Fujishima. Have you heard of me?"

Hearing the name, Toru went pale, his body shaking. Looking at the detective, he saw Kimura was oblivious to the conversation. Realizing he was alone with one of the most powerful men in the Tokyo underworld, he did the only thing he could think of. He groveled. He bent forward in his chair, his head touching the tabletop. "Mr. Fujishima! I'm sorry sir! I had no idea it was you. My brother speaks well of the time he spent in you organization. I also apologize for causing you to lose face. If I had known you had relations with the Americans, I never would have continued my attack. Please forgive me!"

"Like I said before, it all comes down to you, Mr. Akimatsu." Shinosuke said innocently. "I'm just trying to help keep you from making any future mistakes you might regret. This is a favor to your brother for his years of loyalty. I was sorry to see him leave, but I'm proud of what he's become. I talked with him recently, and he was concerned that you were heading down a bad path. Use this experience to learn and become a better person."

"Mr. Fujishima, sir." Toru said meekly, his head still bowed. "He always speaks so well of that time in his life. Why did he leave?"

"He wanted to succeed on his own, and felt he couldn't do that in my shadow. I feel sorry for him having to put up with a younger brother that's so self-centered." He stood, causing Kimura to take off the headphones.

"Are you done?" The detective asked, standing as well.

"Yes, Detective," was the reply as he looked down at Toru. "Pay heed to my words boy. You'll be better off if you do. Let's go gentlemen. We've wasted enough time here. Enjoy the present Detective." Then he marched quickly from the room, followed closely by his men.

oOo

Masako reached up and touched the side of Konosuke's face. "Forty years. Has it really been that long?"

"I'm afraid it has my dear." He replied tenderly, touching her hair. "You're as lovely as I remember. How have you been?"

"I'm well." She said with a smile as she stepped next to Kenji's bed. "I married a compassionate man that's been a good provider, and a wonderful companion all this time. I don't regret my decision."

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been hurt by your disappearing." He said softly. "I certainly took a blow to my ego." He fell silent for a few moments before adding. "Would it really have been so awful to marry me?"

"Oh, Konosuke, don't think that!" She said turning to face him. "It was never you I had a problem with. You were my island of refuge in that madhouse of a life. If I had been forced to suffer though an arranged marriage, it would have at least been bearable with you. I was simply fed up with having to be perfect all the time. Someone was watching my every move, ready to correct any misstep." She looked away, angrily remembering. "Mother and Father expected me to be this quiet little mouse, bowing to the demands of the family, deferring to anyone who criticized me. I was so frustrated, that I was ready to tear my hair out." She took a breath, and then turning back to her former paramour, continued. "I was weary of society life and needed to escape. I missed you, and had thought about asking you to come with me. But you were your family's heir; I couldn't make you leave that. Please try to understand why I had to go."

He looked at her reservedly. "I never knew you were so unhappy. I know expectations of women were different back then. Most men thought they were to unobtrusively run the house and raise the family. I'm not like that. I never would have let you be voiceless Masako. You would have had a say in every matter that affected our marriage." He said, moving to stand next to her and looking down at the sleeping man. With a lilt in his voice he continued. "You certainly surprised everyone when you ran away like that. My parents were scandalized, and didn't waste any time trying to find your replacement, let me tell you." He sighed, and then added. "I resisted for a while, hoping you would come back. When you didn't, I eventually conceded and married my late wife. We were happy until the day she died, so both of us had good fortune in finding another love."

"I'm glad for you." She replied with a warm smile. "I always wondered if you were all right. I'd hear your name on the news, and think back to those days." Looking over to Amy, she added. "Now you know why your mother never knew her grandparents. I was disowned when I broke my betrothal."

"She was fortunate." Kenji said in a hoarse voice. "I only met them once, and that was enough."

"Oh!" Masako cried as she spun back to face him. "You're awake! Thank God!" She added as she leaned over and kissed him. Then taking his hand, she sat in the chair. Fresh tears formed as she said emotionally. "I was so afraid for you Kenji. I saw those bandages and all kinds of things popped into my head. I'm glad you're all right!"

"I'm fine dear." He replied caressing the top of her hand with his thumb. "How's Amy?"

"I'm over here. Thanks for asking." The girl said waving her hand, causing her grandfather to chuckle.

"If you can joke around like that, I guess you'll be fine." He said looking across the space between their beds. Then turning to the others, said. "I see we have visitors. Welcome, I'm Kenji Suzuki. It's nice to meet you."

"Good afternoon. I'm Keiko Himuro, Chairperson of Kisuragi Girls' High School." She said with a slight bow. "It saddens me that you had to suffer such an unnecessary act of aggression. Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

"Thank you for your consideration." The therapist said with a nod. "I just hope I never have to go through something like this again."

"I believe we all hope that for you, sir." Konosuke said stepping forward. "How do you do? My name is Konosuke Takasugi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kenji's eyes narrowed as he looked to his wife and asked. "So, this is the man you were betrothed to Masako?"

"Yes dear," his wife said with a nod. "It was a complete surprise when he came through the door."

He looked back to Konosuke coolly for a moment, taking his measure. Seeing the gentle expression the Chairman gave him, he laughed quietly and then said with a friendly smile. "It's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name that she's spoken so warmly about. Please stay and visit as long as you're able. I'm sure the two of you have a million things to catch up on."

"Thank you, but no." Konosuke said with a bow. "It would be wrong of me to monopolize her time when she needs to be with you. When you're feeling better, let me take you both to dinner. We can all get better acquainted then."

"That would be nice." The therapist said, sitting up in bed. "Ms Himuro, you should be proud of your daughter. She and Seira were very brave assisting Corey in capturing those hoods. I was unable to thank her properly at the time, would you relay my gratitude to her?"

"Izumi helped rescue you?" The woman asked, surprised. "I didn't know that. Of course Doctor, I'll mention it the next time I see her."

"Chairman Takasugi." Amy said nervously. "I want to thank you again for your offer to renovate the showers. The whole team was very excited when they heard. Have you had an opportunity to see them yet?"

He gave her a gentle smile as he moved next to her bed. "I have indeed Miss Watson. My architect has promised to have preliminary drawings to me in the morning. Please, don't concern yourself with that now. You just worry about getting better." Leaning on his cane, he spoke warmly. "I hear you protected Izumi last night. I was unaware of that this morning when we talked. She's the closest thing I have to a granddaughter. Thank you for your selflessness. You have proven yourself worthy of my generosity young lady, so don't feel you or your teammates need to pay me back."

"But, we want to!" Amy said sitting up with a grimace. Pausing until the pain subsided, she continued. "We all feel that way! Everyone believes this will finally earn them some respect if they can help pay for it. Please let us do this!"

"Have you thought of how you're going to earn the money?" Ms. Himuro said intrigued. "That will be no small task to raise funds of that level."

"We plan on making a souvenir photo book to sell at our games." The girl said looking at the chairperson, resolution in her eyes. "We also plan on playing some exhibition games before the beginning of the regional preliminaries. We're not sure how to arrange that though."

"That should only take an announcement to the press." The woman replied. "I could help with that. I must say, Amy. The fact you girls feel this way makes me feel even more justified in forming the baseball team. Well, we should get going. We want to see some of the game your brother arranged. After this morning, I want to have a little fun. Rest well, Amy. You'll need it for your exams tomorrow."

"Um, Ms. Himuro, I may have some trouble taking them tomorrow." The young American said holding up her bandaged hands. "I can't hold a pencil."

The chairperson paused, thinking, and then said. "That being the case, we will administer them orally. I will have the head of each department prepare for your arrival. I'll expect you in my office at ten o'clock in the morning, young lady. Get plenty of rest until then." Then after a bow to the Kenji and Masako, the visitors left the room. Walking towards the elevator, they were surprised to see Hiroki approaching with the three women from Hinata Sou.

"Hiroki, my boy." Konosuke said with a grin. "What are you doing here? I would have thought you were outside cheering you lady love on to victory."

"Hey gramps." He said back. "I'll get there eventually, but there's someone we need to see first."

"Trust you to be surrounded by attractive young women Hiroki." Ms. Himuro said with a sly grin. "Introduce us please."

"Of course." He replied with a grin of his own. Turning to the dorm residents, he began by saying, "Ladies, may I introduce my grandfather Konosuke Takasugi, Chairman of the Takasugi Group, and Ms. Keiko Himuro, Chairperson of Kisuragi Girls' High School, and the head of the Himuro Group."

"Remind me to thank Motoko for getting hurt." Kitsune said with a wide-eyed grin. "I've never been this close to real money before. How y'all doing? I'm Mitsune Konno, call me Kitsune."

"Don't be so cold blooded Kitsune." Naru said slapping her on the shoulder. Than turning to her elders, gave a polite bow as she said. "Forgive her, she doesn't get out much. It's nice to meet you. My name is Naru Narusagawa."

"And I'm Kanako Urashima." She said, stepping in front of Naru. "Please don't let us interrupt your schedule. People as important as you must be terribly busy."

Ms. Himuro's eyes narrowed. "My morning was very stressing, so I've decided to take the afternoon off. Chairman Takasugi has agreed to join me. Tell me Miss; are you always so rude to your friends? We hadn't yet returned this polite young woman's greeting. Next time, be more considerate." Kanako's face went red from shame as Ms. Himuro, turning back to the younger Takasugi, continued. "I'm curious, Hiroki. When did you take up kendo?"

He looked puzzled for a moment, and then he realized what she was talking about. "Oh! You mean the shinai case." He said, pulling it from his shoulder. "It belongs to the young woman we're going to see. She's some kind of martial arts master. She was injured fighting one of those thugs this morning. You should have seen her. This guy was a mountain, and she took him on bare handed. She had four broken ribs and still almost knocked him out!"

"She sounds remarkable." Konosuke said leaning forward on his cane listening intently. "I'd like to meet such a formidable woman. May we join you four?"

"That would be great Gramps." Hiroki said beaming. "I wanted to talk to you about her anyway. She's going to lose her job because of this, and I thought you might have a place for her."

Konosuke chuckled as he said. "I don't know if I can use a sword wielding fighter, Hiroki. After all, I'm not a yakuza boss that needs a bodyguard."

"Um, if I may, sir?" Naru ventured. "She's also a student at Tokyo University. She's in the Law School Graduate Program."

"My goodness!" He exclaimed. "What a remarkable young woman this must be. I _have_ to meet her now."

"As do I." Ms. Himuro said as her brow furrowed in thought. "Lead on, Hiroki."

oOo

Mao was leaning against the fence, stretching her calves, when she heard a voice say behind her. "You handled that incident well." Turning, she looked into the face of the other team's captain.

"I don't know what happened there." She said shyly, blushing. "It really was a surprise when I yelled at Yoko. I don't normally get angry like that. We're all a little upset today. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry about it. Tempers flare in the best of times. With your teammate getting hurt, I'm sure you're all a little tense." He said as he leaned against the fence. "I'm Shun Tokuharu. What's your name?"

"Mao Daidoji." She answered, looking at the ground. "Thank you for agreeing to play baseball with us. It'll be nice to think about something else after this morning."

"Yeah, I saw the press conference." He said, scuffing his shoe in the dirt as he shook his head. "Taking down a cop. Crazy stuff…um, listen, I need to get back. It's almost time to start the game." Pushing off the fence, he added "Good luck." as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mao cried. When he paused, she took a step towards him and said. "Did you mean what you said earlier? Do you really think I'm cute?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?" He asked confused. Seeing Mao's earnest expression, his face flushed as he added. "I think you're very attractive. Excuse me." Then he turned and quickly walked away.

"Someone's got an admirer." Hikaru said teasingly, coming up behind Mao. "A little beefy for my taste, but he seems nice enough."

"Do you think he's being honest with me or is he just trying to keep me distracted during the game?" The catcher asked, looking embarrassed. "I mean I used to be called 'Mao the cow'. I can't be good looking."

"What are you talking about Mao?" Hikaru said encouragingly. "You were never ugly, and you've really slimmed down since joining the team. How many sizes have you dropped?"

"Almost four." She answered quietly. "I'm still bigger than Seira. Next to her, I look like a blimp."

"Get real Mao." The first baseman said, gently laying a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I don't think Seira will ever be heavy. She eats as much as you do, but her body just burns it off."

"What was that about me, Hikaru?" Seira said as she approached. "You better not be starting rumors about me and Corey!"

"I wasn't!" The girl from Osaka said quickly, moving to stand beside the catcher. "I was just telling Mao not to be upset that she's not a skinny as you."

"She's right Mao." The redhead said encouragingly. "I'm just lucky that way. And remember, if you weren't as big and strong as you are, you'd have a lot harder time stopping Ryo's lightning ball. Why are you worrying about it after all this time? We've been going to school together for nearly a year. I've never heard you mention it before."

"She's never had a guy tell her she was cute before." Hikaru said with a wide grin.

"Yeah?" Seira said as her curiosity was aroused. "Who was he?"

"The captain of the team we're playing today." Mao mumbled as she blushed and stared at her shoes.

Looking over, they spotted him giving a last minute talk to his teammates. When he noticed them staring at him, he quickly looked away.

"He's shy." Seira said with a grin. "I bet he's never had a girlfriend. It must have taken all his courage just to come talk to you. Say, he's their catcher, right? Let's try the girly girl strategy on him."

"I'm game." Hikaru said with a grin and a gleam in her eye. "I had fun doing that to Rinkai High last year."

"I didn't" Mao said bitterly. "None of them got nervous around a fatso like me. I don't want you to do that to him. He seems like a nice guy."

"Ok Mao." Seira said warmly. "We'll play it straight. We'll leave your crush alone."

"I never said I had a crush on him!" She replied loudly, causing the rest of the team to look over. Her brow furrowed as she looked at her teammate. "Ohh, darn it Seira. Now everyone's going to want to know."

"Don't worry about it Mao." Hikaru said slapping her on the back. "You're a teenage girl. It's normal for you to have a crush on someone."

"You could have made a worse choice." Seira said putting her arm around her friend. "I mean, a Tokyo U student? That's the top of the heap."

"Yeah, but what do I have to offer?" She said sullenly.

"Are you kidding?" Hikaru asked incredulous. "You're going to one of the top high schools in the country. You've earned athletic scholarships in not just one but two sports, and your grades are in the top five percent of our class. You may just follow him into Tokyo U someday. Not to mention that you happen to be a heck of a nice person."

"That's right!" Seira added, pushing Mao playfully. "And who knows? If things go right, you'll be part of the first all girl team to play at the national championship."

"What should I do?" She asked forlornly.

"Are you interested in him?" Hikaru asked seriously.

"I though he was good looking before he even said anything." She admitted as she blushed again.

"Then tell him." Seira prodded. "He's not that much older than us. If I can have a boyfriend going to college on the other side of the world, why can't you have one going to college in Tokyo?"

"I don't know." The catcher replied quietly. "Seira, would you get upset if I asked Corey about this? I'd like to get a guy's opinion."

"I don't mind." She said, linking her elbow with Mao's. "Let's go ask him now." Then she dragged the reluctant girl towards the bench as she cried out. "Hey Corey, come here! Mao wants you!" The larger girl moaned in embarrassment as Hikaru, following behind them, snickered. Seira smiled sheepishly as she said. "Sorry Mao, bad choice of words." Then the redhead tightened her grip on the catcher's arm when she felt her try to pull away. "Oh, no. You're not running away. We've come this far with it, so we're seeing it through."

"Ok." She replied conceding. "Just don't yell stuff like that anymore."

"Deal." The second base man said with a nod. Then they both turned as Corey walked up.

oOo

Makito Akimatsu walked purposefully through the door. He had changed out of his casual clothes, and was now wearing a suit. Approaching the desk, he introduced himself, and impatiently added. "I'm here to see my brother."

"Of course sir, we've been expecting you." The woman said sweetly. "If you'll have a seat, we'll have someone escort you to him."

"Thank you." he replied as he found a chair. Rubbing his shoulder, he sighed and leaned back. Anguish and fatigue weighed him down, so he let his head fall back as he closed his eyes. He had nearly succumbed to sleep, when a voice called to him.

Jumping, he looked into the face of another young woman, who smiled as she said. "I'll take you to your brother now. Please follow me."

Climbing to his feet, he followed her in silence as she led him down a hallway to a heavy door. She knocked, turned to Makito, and after giving him a respectful bow, returned the way they'd come. He grasped the doorknob, and with a growl opened it. He looked into the interrogation room as his brother looked back at him. "You idiotic piece of shit! What the hell did you do this time?"

"Hey bro." Toru mumbled looking away from his brother's irate gaze. "Thanks for coming down. I really messed up this time, so don't plan on seeing me for awhile."

Hearing this, Makito's anger withered, replaced by genuine concern for his little brother. "What do you mean?" Looking at Kimura, he continued. "What did he do? Has he confessed to something without counsel? I can have a lawyer here in half an hour. We'll fight it!"

"He hasn't confessed to anything." Kimura said leaning forward in his chair. "He hasn't needed to. Two members of his gang have already given him up, and I have two high school girls who positively identified him as leading the group that attacked them."

"Wait a minute! High school girls?" He turned a cold eye onto Toru. "You were the one behind the attack that was all over the news this morning? You assaulted a cop? How stupid can you be? What could have motivated you to do something so asinine?"

"Revenge." Kimura said simply. "One of his gang went to Kisuragi Girls' to warn them, and he didn't like it. The policeman was just in the way. Oh that reminds me Toru. Kosuke survived his surgery, and should be regaining consciousness soon. I can't wait to take his statement."

"That won't be necessary Detective." The thug replied quietly. "I'm going to confess, to everything."

oOo

Motoko opened her eyes slowly. Her training had helped her to work through pain, but it didn't make her feel it less. She groaned softly when she took a deep breath. "Not one of my better days." She mumbled.

"The valiant heroine awakes." A voice with a Kansai accent said.

Looking to her right, she saw her friends and Hiroki standing next to her bed. "Hey, why are you all here? You didn't need to rush down. I'll be fine."

"Don't be silly Motoko." Naru said stepping forward. "When Shinobu called us and told us you were hurt, we dropped everything to be with you. We've known each other too long to have stayed away."

Gazing at Hiroki, the swordswoman noticed the case over his shoulder and added. "I see you still have my sword. Thank you for keeping it safe." Turning back to her friend, she added. "Naru, would you contact my sister and have her come for it? I won't be using it for a while and I don't want it to fall into unworthy hands."

"Is someone after it?" Hiroki said intrigued. "I'll have my father secure it in our vault then."

"The Cursed Blade of Hina is infamous." She intoned. "Many weapon aficionados would love to have it for their collection. My sister told me that the demon sealed in the blade caused the fire that nearly burned Kyoto to the ground. It is innocuous for the time being, but a person with a strong negative ki could release the demon again."

"What!" Hiroki exclaimed, looking warily from the sword over his shoulder to the woman lying in bed. "Why the hell would you trust something like that with me?"

"You defended me when I was helpless." She replied calmly. "That's not the act of a selfish or evil heart. I felt it was safe to trust you with it."

"Your friend here says you don't like men." He pressed. "If that's true, why didn't you give this thing to Seira? You owe your life more to her than me."

"She has too much anger inside." Motoko said closing her eyes. "That is a negative emotion that I fear could feed the demon, allowing it to manifest again. You on the other hand, seem naturally affable, and were the better choice of the two."

"You're right about Seira being angry." He said nodding. "She's dealing with a lot of family trouble. She seems a little calmer since she and Corey have gotten together."

"Love is the strongest emotion. It can change a person's whole outlook on life." She said with a gentle smile, as if reminiscing. "Still, I would like to offer to help her deal with that anger through meditation and training. More than once I have retreated to the roof deck of our dormitory when my anger was building. A few hundred strokes with my sword usually vented my frustration adequately." Then realizing there were other people in the room, her eyes snapped open, and she gazed at them guardedly. "Excuse me. I didn't notice you at first. I'm still a little foggy from the anesthesia. My name is Motoko Aoyama, how do you do?"

"That name explains much of what my grandson has told me." Konosuke said with a chuckle. "You're from the God's Cry School in Kyoto, aren't you?"

"That is correct." She replied with a nod. Then her eyes narrowed as she asked suspiciously. "The school isn't widely known. How is it that you are aware of it?"

"I've had business dealings with you're mother in the past. You bear a strong resemblance to her." He replied, grinning mirthfully at her cautiousness. "I'm curious as to why a skilled swordswoman is attending law school at Tokyo University. Your mother will pass the school onto you someday, won't she?"

"I _am_ the heir to the school, although the school as such has been declared a national treasure. The government now manages it, so I'm left without an inheritance. I'm studying law to find someway to take control of it back from them."

"I wish you good fortune in that endeavor, my dear." He replied chuckling. "My name is Konosuke Takasugi. It is a delight to meet you."

"Forgive me for not standing, Mr. Takasugi." She replied with an apologetic smile. "My body is a little worse for wear today."

"That's quite all right." He said with a chuckle. "I'm surprised a master of the God's Cry School could be laid low by a common thug though."

"He wasn't just a common thug, Gramps." Hiroki interjected. "The guy threw me over a car! He was over twice her size, and picked her up and slammed her down like she weighed nothing. He nearly killed her. We were all stunned when she got back up, and her punch took him off his feet. What I don't understand is why she didn't just punch him like that in the first place."

Motoko sighed as she explained. "That is a high level attack of our school. As you saw, it can be quite devastating. I didn't want to hurt him to that extent, but he forced my hand. You're right, that man was anything but normal. That kick I gave him to the side of his head, should have knocked him down at least. I was focusing my ki energy to that foot. It reinforces the soft tissue, making it temporarily as hard as wood. The final blow I dealt him was the result of gathering my ki energy, and then releasing it through my fist in an explosive rush. Normally, using that technique on people is discouraged, but as you saw, it was necessary to stop him."

"Is that how you blew the door up?" Hiroki pressed. "I saw what was left of it. I wouldn't have wanted to be on the other side when you struck it."

"It is a similar technique, yes." The Swordswoman replied with a nod. Looking to her other visitor, she continued. "Good day Ma'am. It's nice to meet you."

"How are you Miss?" She said stepping forward. "My name is Keiko Himuro. I'm the Chairperson of Kisuragi Girls' High School. Listening to you now, I can tell you are a caring person. The fact you kept fighting after being so gravely wounded, also shows me you possess great courage. Hiroki told us that you would need employment soon. If you are interested, I have an offer for you."

"That is very generous of you." The swordswoman said bowing her head. "What would I be doing?"

The chairperson adjusted her glasses, and said seriously. "The events of the past two days have brought to light a deficiency in my school's curriculum. When you have recovered from your injuries, I would like you to come work for me. I want to hire you to teach my students to defend themselves."

oOo

Well things are still happening aren't they? It seems the girls will be seeing a lot more of the stoic samurai in the future. One question I have for you all. No one has commented on the romance between Seira and Corey. Am I the only one who likes her? Is it too big of change in her character? Please offer some insight. Thanks again for your continued support. OMS.


	22. Kisuragi Eight Plus One

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Kisuragi Eight Plus One

Kimiko pulled her wallet from her purse. Flipping through her photos, she smiled when she found the one she wanted, and then laid it on the counter. "Here he is, Carl Watson, the love of my life."

Shino picked it up and studied it. Handing it back, she said. "He's very handsome. I see where Corey gets his good looks… Excuse me a moment." Stepping around the counter, she slipped into the back room. She soon returned, laying the picture from her husband's shrine on the counter. "This is Hidehiko, my late husband and Ryo's father."

"Wow!" Emma said picking it up. "I wish my ex had been this good looking. You sure were lucky to nab him." Then she passed it to her friend.

Kimiko took the picture and smiled. "He really was an attractive man. I used to watch his games and dream of meeting him someday. Then the scandal came out, and I left to play tennis." Handing the picture back to Shino, she asked. "Has it gotten any easier? Being without him I mean."

"I still miss him, but I think I'm finally ready to move on. I've been seeing someone and I really care for him." She answered, running her hand gently over the photo. "Have you met Mr. Kido yet?"

"You're dating the coach?" Kimiko asked, genuinely surprised. "How does Ryo feel about that?"

"She's happy I found someone. She also thinks I've been good for the coach. He's been trying to cut back on his drinking since I told him that I wouldn't be interested in dating him unless he did."

"Good for you!" Emma said with a nod. "My ex was a drinker from day one. I could only put up with it for so long, so I finally told him he had to choose between the bottle and me. Two days later I was handed divorce papers."

"Oh my, how awful for you." Shino said laying her hand on the blonde's. "To be cast aside so casually."

"He did it for me." She replied with a sad smile. "He knew he couldn't give up his drinking, and realized it was making me unhappy, so he let me go. The bastard's still sitting in that underground bar of his, drinking his life away. I'm just glad we never had any kids."

"You didn't want any?" Kimiko asked, looking questioningly at her friend.

"Couldn't." Emma answered before taking a sip from her tea. "My plumbing's got some kinks in it."

"I'm sorry Emily. I didn't mean to pry." The dark haired woman said blushing from embarrassment.

"It's no big deal." She said patting her friend's arm. "You couldn't have known, so don't worry about it."

"I suppose." Kimiko responded quietly. Then looking at the clock, she added. "It's already three. We should get going."

"I've really enjoyed meeting and visiting with you both." Shino said with a warm smile. "Let me put Hidehiko's picture back, and I'll walk you out." She quickly made her way into the back room and placed the picture on the shrine. When she turned back, she noticed a fat envelope lying on the floor in the corner. "What in the world?" Picking it up, she saw it was the money from the Captain. "I swear, that daughter of mine, always in such a hurry. I bet she forgot all about it." Reentering the restaurant, she walked up to them and said. "Since you two are my only customers right now, I think I'll come along as well. I won't be able to stay for the whole game, but I can close up for an hour or two. Give me a minute to shut things down."

"That'll be nice." Kimiko answered, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "We can talk more on the train."

oOo

Corey looked nervously between Seira and Mao. 'There's no right answer is there?' he thought. 'If I say yes, Seira will be jealous. If I say no, Mao will be hurt.' He swallowed hard before saying. "Well, um, you see, I think, yeah Mao, you are cute."

"What's with the hesitation Corey?" Seira said scowling. "It was a simple question. Why didn't you just come out and say it?"

"I wasn't sure how to answer…I didn't want to upset either of you, so I finally decided going with the truth was the best. I figured if you got jealous, I could deal with it afterwards." He replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Why'd you ask me that anyway?"

"Someone told me that, and I didn't believe them." Mao said quietly. "Thanks, Corey. I know you don't have a reason to lie about it."

"Sure." He replied relaxing a little. "I'm glad I was able to help. Who told you that? Be careful. Don't let him sweet talk you into doing something you don't want to do."

"Excuse me." A voice said behind them. Turning, they saw Shun leaning against the fence. "Are you ready to start?"

"Ready as were going to be." Kido said nonchalantly. "Who did you get to umpire?"

"He's someone that works in the hospital. He plays with us some days after he finishes his shift. Don't worry, he'll call a fair game." Turning, he called out. "Hey! Keiichi, come over here a second."

The young man approached, and bowed politely. "Good afternoon, I'm Keiichi Yamato. I'm glad to meet you. I met your left fielder this morning. She's a sweet girl. It's a shame she was injured like that. I hope she recovers quickly."

"Thank you. My name's Kido." He replied with a nod. "We believe she'll be able to move her legs some by this evening."

"I'll do my best to help her, Mr. Kido" Keiichi said with determination. "If things progress like I think they will, I'll have her on her feet by the end of the week."

"Someone's sure confident." Corey said frowning. "Are you some brilliant young doctor that's come up with a miraculous new treatment?"

"Hardly." He said solemnly. "I'm just a physical therapist. I can say that from reading her doctor's reports, and the fact that she's an athlete. Once she gets movement back, I'll get her down to the gym, and onto the parallel bars."

"Right." Kido exclaimed, scratching his cheek. "Nice to meet you, now let's get ready to play. Morimura, you'll lead us off. We'll follow the same order we used last year. Corey, being you're playing for Azuma, you'll bat fifth, after Himuro."

"Yes sir." He said with a nod. "I'd better start swinging a bat. Lucky for me baseball is a spring sport in the States and I've been taking batting practice after school. I'd be stiff as a board if this was happening last month."

"Here Corey, try mine." Mao said walking to the fence and retrieving her bat. Bringing it back to him she added. "It's the heaviest one we have."

"Thanks Mao. I'll take good care of it." He replied taking it from her. He then walked to a clear area and began swinging back and forth in a large arc, stretching the muscles in his shoulders and upper arms. After he finished that, he crouched in a batting stance, and swung at imaginary pitches.

Koharu and Izumi watched, studying his form. The girl from Tosa spoke first. "He's got a decent swing. Do you think he's a good batter? He's pretty big across the shoulders, so I wonder if he can get around on a fastball quick enough."

"Those boys from Hori Private were all muscles and they had a hard time hitting Ryo's pitching." Izumi answered quietly. "However, if Corey was poor at offense, I doubt he would have earned a college scholarship. We'll just have to wait and see."

oOo

"What in the hell are you saying Toru?" Makito cried rising out of his chair. "Why are you caving in? If we go to trial, we might be able to beat it. Don't give up yet!"

"No bro." He said shaking his head sadly. "It's time I grew a pair and became a man. I've been told more than once lately that I'm an idiot. I've let my pride dig me deeper and deeper into a hole." Looking at Kimura, he added. "I do have one regret about all of this Detective. I feel bad about that girl getting her back broken. We were hired to break that American's hand, but when the moment arrived, and I saw her with those two hotties from before, my crotch took over. Then that girl broke my nose, and everything became personal." Looking back to his brother, he continued. "I had a visit from your old boss earlier. He came to let me know I'd caused trouble for him and his father, and that they weren't too happy about it."

"Mr. Fujishima came here?" He asked as he slowly sat back down. "Oh man, Toru, you really screwed up getting on their bad side." He rubbed the side of his head as he thought. His face was somber as he added. "Shinosuke's pretty mellow. He'll be satisfied that the police have you in custody. His father doesn't forgive that easily. Detective, I think my brother's life may be in jeopardy."

"Don't worry about it, bro. Mr. Fujishima said as long as I do the time and leave Tokyo when I get out, they'll forget about it. It'll be ok. I'll move to some small town, maybe by the ocean. I'll hook up with a local chick and settle down. You can come stay with us in the summer."

"Dammit Toru!" Makito growled as tears grew in the corners of his eyes. "Why couldn't you have gotten your head on straight before you did this? I should have set a better example."

"Don't blame yourself Makito!" Toru said angrily. "This is all on me. You've done the best you could raising me after Mom and Dad died. You tried to tell me I was being a jerk, but I didn't want to listen. I heard you talk about the fun you had working for Mr. Fujishima and wanted to have a life like that. Only I wanted to be the one calling the shots. I finally realize I'm not smart enough to get away with it, so I want to start over."

"Mr. Fujishima never would have had us attack high school girls Toru." The elder Akimatsu replied solemnly. "He has a reputation he doesn't deserve. I hope he succeeds with his plans to legitimize his father's businesses. He's already revamped the entertainment clubs. Although I think that was due to his wife having worked in one." Looking studiously at the tabletop, he became silent as he thought about what to do next. After a few moments, he looked back to his brother as he said. "All right Toru. If you really want to do this, I won't try to stop you. Just keep you nose clean in there, and you might get out early." Turning to Kimura, he added. "Detective, I'd like to ask a favor. Would it be possible for you to see Toru is interred in a lower level prison? He's not much of a fighter. He wouldn't last a week in a maximum-security facility."

"I can try." Kimura said evenly. "I doubt the courts will be too accommodating. The list of charges against him is quite extensive, including two counts of attempted murder."

Makito sat motionless, not believing what he had just heard. Turning back to his brother, his anger rose again. "Murder? You tried to kill someone? Mom and Dad would be sick if they heard this. Toru, you deserve everything that happens to you. I'm done here, Detective. I'd better leave before I pummel this fool. Let me know when he's due in court." Then standing quickly, he moved to the door. Knocking on it twice, he was let out.

oOo

Corey looked up at the sound of a camera, and saw Peter snapping shots of him. Seeing he wasn't Japanese, he switched to English. "Excuse me. I don't like people taking my picture without asking. Would you point that thing somewhere else?"

"Sorry mate." Peter said, lowering the camera. "I figured a big strong bloke like yourself could take having his mug photographed."

"My size has nothing to do with it. I'm trying to get ready to play, and you're distracting me." Holding the bat at each end, he began touching his toes, stretching the muscles in his back and legs. "I suppose you're the Aussie photographer that Yoko knows. Aren't you a little early? They don't start playing real games for three months yet."

"The little sheila rang me up and invited me to come watch. So I chucked a sickie and came down." He replied as he was changing the film in his camera. "How come you're playing with them?"

"They needed someone to cover left field, and I was available." He replied standing up and bending his left leg. Grabbing his ankle, he began stretching the muscles in the top of his thigh. "I hope I don't let them down."

"No worries. You'll be apples. G'day, name's Peter McAllister." He said holding out his hand.

Shaking hands, the young American replied. "Corey Watson. It's nice to meet you.

"Hey Corey!" Seira yelled. "We're ready to start! Are you finished stretching?"

"Holy dooley, what a looker!" The man from Oz said when he saw her approach.

"Cool it pal." Corey growled. "That's my girlfriend you're getting all excited about."

"No fooling?" Peter said looking back at him. Then with a wide smile and a thumb's up gesture, added. "Good onya mate!"

"Thanks, I think." He replied turning back as Seira reached them. Switching to Japanese he continued. "Seira, this is Peter, Yoko's friend."

"Hi, I'm Seira Morimura. I play second base." She said, extending her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." He responded, taking her hand in turn. Then he added. "Are you the one Yoko complains about? I think I've heard her mention your name."

"Yeah, that's me." She replied with an irritated look. "I gave the little sneak a hard time because she was always goofing around or said something really stupid that pissed me off. I'm trying not to do that anymore, but she still does stuff that gets under my skin. God, I can't believe she told people about this."

"Don't take it too hard." He said with a grin. "Some people just aren't happy unless they're complaining about something. She definitely likes to talk."

"For sure. I don't know where she gets some of the stuff she says." She answered grinning back. "The team will be talking about something, and she'll speak up about something completely different."

"Morimura!" Kido hollered. "You can chat later! Get your and Corey's butts over here! You're holding things up!"

"Ok!" She yelled. Turning back to Peter, she added. "Sorry, but we have to go." Pointing at his camera, she added. "Be sure you get my good side."

"That shouldn't be hard." Peter said softly as Seira and Corey trotted back towards the others. "Every side looks good to me."

When they reached the team, she approached Kido. "Hey sleaseball, did you have to yell like that? You embarrassed me in front of Yoko's friend."

"I was just being a coach Morimura." He replied unfazed. "This game's already an hour late. We need to get things rolling, so grab your bat and get out there."

"But coach, don't we need to line up and wish them good luck?" Ryo asked, concern on her face. "It would be rude not to."

"It's not a official game Hayakawa. There's no need to be so formal." He answered, pointing at the field. "See? They're already heading to their positions. Before we start, I need to let you girls know that the captain of the other team and I agreed to some restrictions on today's game. Because of the cold weather, there'll be no stealing bases, and no blocking the base runner. This is to try and prevent you all from getting hurt. If anyone fails to honor this agreement, she'll sit out a game during the regional preliminaries. Are we all clear on this?"

"Yes sir!' They all answered crisply.

"Very good." He said looking at them proudly. Then shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, added. "Don't worry about beating these guys. Just take it easy and have some fun out there. If we do happen to win, it'll just be a nice bonus. All right, batter up, Morimura!"

The girls yelled encouragement as Seira made her way to the plate. She took a few last minute practice swings before nodding to Keiichi.

"Play ball!" He hollered as he pulled his mask down, and crouched behind the catcher.

Stepping into the batter's box, she called to the pitcher in her girly girl voice. "Hey there sweetie, don't be too rough on us, we are just high school girls."

"Forget it." He called back. "I saw you on TV last year. You're no weak little girls. You better get ready, because I'm not holding back." Then checking the sign from Shun, threw a fastball, catching the outside edge at Seira's knees."

"Strike!" Keiichi called, raising his right hand.

"Did you see that pitch?" Kanako exclaimed, wide eyed. "He throws as hard as Ryo!"

"What did you expect Mita?" Kido said taking a seat on the bench. "These are adult men you're playing, not some adolescent boys. Don't panic. He's not invincible. He can make mistakes. You all just need to be ready to take advantage of it when he does. Remember, he was throwing for two hours before we got here. He'll probably start losing speed soon."

"I was watching him earlier Mr. Kido." Corey said; his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't think he has more than two pitches. I saw him throw mostly fastballs before. They don't have much movement on them either. That's probably why he got passed over by the pros. Let the first couple pitches go by to get used to the speed, and you all should be able to hit."

"Come on Seira!" Yoko yelled. "Show him you're not scared of him. Smack that horsehide!"

The pitcher threw again, the ball waist high and inside. Seira swung, hitting a weak pop-up over her teammate's bench.

"Foul ball! Strike two!"

"Seira!" Corey yelled. "Level swing! You're dipping the end of your bat!"

"You're wasting your breath Corey." Koharu muttered. "We tried telling her that last year. She'll swing ok a few times, but then she goes right back to that same old swing."

"At least she got her bat on it." Mao exclaimed. "That's encouraging."

Seira called time and stepped out of the batter's box. Touching her toes, she did a quick hamstring stretch. Then, after taking a few more practice swings, stepped back in. Glaring at the pitcher, she waited for his throw. He grinned as he wound up and threw. The ball was off speed, and tailing away. Seira watched it come, and squared on it, bunting the ball down the first base line. Head down, she tuned everything else out as she sprinted towards safety. The girls yelled excitedly as the pitcher reached the ball. It was going to be close. He threw a bullet, the ball hitting the first baseman's glove with a loud thwack, half a second before Seira's foot thudded on the base. She was out.

Kido scowled as he watched her walk to the opening in the fence, her head hanging down.

"Nice try Seira." Ryo called encouragingly. "You almost beat him."

"Yoshimoto." Kido growled. "You're up. Get out there."

"Ok Coach." She replied, sensing he was unhappy. "I'll do my best."

"What's the matter Mr. Kido?" Corey said sitting down next to him.

"Morimura!" He called as she approached the bench. "Exactly what part of take it easy out there didn't you understand? You played that like it was the middle of summer. No more trying to beat out a bunt. I want you to swing for the fences. I'd rather see you strike out, than pull up with a strained hamstring. Do you understand?"

"If I could I would." She said through clenched teeth. "My batting's so bad, it seems the only way I can make solid contact is with a bunt."

"We'll work on that." He responded; his voice calmer but still irritated. "This is just a practice game Morimura. I don't want to see you injure yourself over something so unimportant."

Corey watched this exchange in silence. His mind working, he turned his attention back to the field as Hikaru waited for her first pitch.

oOo

"You want me to teach girls to defend themselves?" Motoko said in disbelief as her eyes grew large and a smile appeared. "I am deeply honored. I can help empower innocent young women to protect themselves from all those perverted men out there."

"It's what you've always wanted to do Motoko." Naru said with a wide smile. "Congratulations."

"What about your law degree?" Kanako said, approaching the bed. "Are you giving up on reclaiming your birthright?"

"She need not forsake her schooling completely, but she may need to take a year off." Ms. Himuro said looking at the dorm manager coolly. "This first year we will be including the junior and senior girls, and will need to have a class every period. We will also be combining classes, so you'll be dealing with approximately ninety girls in each session. After that it will be strictly the incoming freshmen class, and would only be sixty girls for three periods a day."

"That's a lot of students for one person to train, Chairperson Himuro." Motoko said, frowning. "Forgive me for requesting this, but I will need someone to help correct poor form, and to reign in overzealous students. Would you object to hiring Miss Urashima to assist me? She also is an accomplished martial artist. We have been sparring together for the last four years, learning each other's styles."

Bowing, Kanako spoke up. "I apologize for my rudeness before. Miss Narusagawa and I are not on the best of terms and I behaved boorishly. I would be honored if you would allow me to aid Miss Aoyama."

"I'm uncertain about this." Ms. Himuro replied, crossing her arms and taking Kanako's measure. "You seem to be a strong willed woman, and I'm sure you're a capable fighter. I just don't know if you have the level of sophistication required to teach at Kisuragi. Many of the parents are very selective when it comes to who's instructing their children. Also, some of the students can be cruel to those they deem below them, and I worry they may goad you into a physical response. Did you attend college?"

"No Chairperson." The woman replied crestfallen. "Since graduating high school, I've spent my time either accompanying my grandmother as she travels, or running Hinata Sou, an all girl's dormitory, when my brother is out of the country on archeological excavations."

"Then I'm afraid you're under qualified. Miss Aoyama is a graduate college student, and has the reputation and history of the God's Cry School to justify her presence there. I'm sorry, but I really don't think this would be a good idea." Turning back to Motoko, she asked. "Is there anyone else whom you could recommend?"

"It's regrettable that you feel that way about Miss Urashima. I believe she is more than capable of handling the task, but the decision is yours." The samurai replied evenly. "I can ask my sister if she knows of any recent graduates from the school that would be suitable."

"As I recall, your school is rather modest in appearance. Isn't it Miss Aoyama?" Konosuke said as he claimed the chair by the bedside with a groan. "These old legs need to rest… It was a large compound, but it made no show of being ostentatious. Your school holds to a minimalist philosophy, doesn't it?"

"That is correct." She replied. "Wealth or prestige is not something we strive for. A true samurai reveres honest poverty, and is ready to help those who cannot help themselves. I will not change who I am Chairperson. I am a sincere, hardworking individual, living a simple life, the same as Miss Urashima. If that doesn't meet the level of sophistication you require, than maybe I'm the wrong choice for your school."

Ms, Himuro looked at her in silence for a few moments before replying. "No, Miss Aoyama, I believe you are exactly what the school needs. Principal Mita recently suggested that we adopt a more self-effacing attitude. Perhaps you can teach all of us something." Turning back to Kanako, she added. "Miss Urashima, I've changed my mind. If you're still interested, I'm willing to give you a chance. You have three months to prove yourself to me. If you can complete this period without incident, I will consider extending your tenure."

"Thank you Chairperson!" Kanako replied bowing deeply. "I will strive to meet all your expectations of me!"

"The new school year starts the second week of April. Please submit your lesson plan to me by the end of March." She replied, directing her gaze back at Motoko. "You're looking fatigued. I think it best if we leave now. Rest well, Miss Aoyama." When Konosuke stood from his chair, she continued. "Are you coming Hiroki? We're going to watch the girls' game now."

"I'll be down in a minute." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "There's something I need to talk to Miss Aoyama about yet."

"Oh?" Motoko said, taken by surprise. "Other than relinquishing your possession of my sword, what could you need to discuss?"

Naru stepped forward, saying. "The doctor said you need a lot of rest, and we don't think you'll be able to get it at Hinata Sou. Mr. Takasugi was gracious enough to agree when we asked him if he would take you in… Just until you get better!" she added quickly, seeing the samurai's scowl. "You know how Su clings to you at night, and we worry she'll make things worse."

"That's almost a certainty. She's nineteen years old and still can't sleep alone. I'd like to thrash that brother of hers for making her so needy." Looking at Hiroki, she asked warily. "How many women live with you?"

"My mother is the only woman living there. Everyone else, including the security detail, and the cook, is male." He said with embarrassment. "You could have the entire guest wing to yourself. It's on the end of the building, and nobody would set foot in there."

"That is unacceptable." The swordswoman said irritably. "I might as well be in an isolation ward. I'm too used to having people around to be comfortable in such an arrangement. Besides, if one of those men decided to sneak in and have his way with me, I would be hard pressed to stop him in my current condition."

"Perhaps I can solve this dilemma." Ms. Himuro said with a gentle smile. "I can understand that you're feeling particularly vulnerable right now. My guest room is amply spacious, and I can assure you that you will be perfectly safe. Aside from my assistant, they're would be only women present. I've already invited one of my students to come live with me during her convalescence. Why don't you room with her and keep each other company?"

"Is that the girl with the broken back I met earlier?" Motoko asked, intrigued. Thinking deeply for a few moments, she finally replied. "Very well Chairperson. If you're sure I won't be a bother to you, I humbly accept your gracious offer. I don't have much in the way of clothing, so it won't be much of a bother to move in."

"If you want, I can pack your things up Motoko." Kitsune said with a grin. "I'll bring them to you tonight. That way you won't need to ride the train back to Hinata and maybe get bumped in the ribs."

"Thank you, Kitsune. I'd really appreciate that." She replied closing her eyes again. "I'm tired. Thank you all for coming to see me, but I think I need to sleep some more."

"Ok Motoko, we'll get going." Naru said with a nod. "We'll bring Su back with us tonight. Don't worry we'll make sure she behaves herself."

"See you later Motoko." Kanako added. "I'll start working on a lesson plan. Would you like me to take the Hina blade until your sister arrives?"

"Please do." She said softly. "Thank you again, Hiroki Takasugi. I apologize for any trouble I may have caused you. When next you see me, please call me Motoko." Then her body relaxed as she gave in to sleep.

"I'd say you'd made quite an impression on her." Kitsune kidded, elbowing him in the ribs as they walked down the hallway, stopping in front of the elevators. "There aren't too many guys out there she feels comfortable enough with to let them get that close."

"Then the feeling's mutual." He said grinning back. "Because she's made quite an impression on me."

"We should be heading back to Hinata." Naru said adjusting her purse on her shoulder after pushing the call button. "We all have things we need to do before coming back tonight."

"This has been a trying experience for everyone involved." Ms. Himuro interjected. "I sorry your friend was drawn into our troubles."

"She made the decision to enter the conflict, Chairperson. Her injuries are solely the result of her being who she is." Kanako said evenly as the elevator doors opened and they stepped in. "I would like to personally thank you for allowing her to recuperate in your home."

"It is to my benefit as well to have her there." She responded with a smile. "I was concerned that the girl she'll be rooming with was going to be by herself during the day. Yuki can become despondent if she's alone for too long."

They separated into their original groups as they stepped off the elevator. "One moment you two. There's something we need to do before we leave." Kanako said solemnly. Realizing what she meant, they formed a line facing Hiroki. The three women bowed deeply as Kanako said formally. "Mr. Takasugi, I will take possession of the sword now. Please accept our thanks for your part in saving Motoko."

Somberly, Hiroki took the case from his shoulder. Holding it out with his head bowed, he responded. "There is no need to thank me. It was my privilege to defend such an honorable woman."

Kanako stepped forward and grasped the case. When Hiroki looked up, he saw tears forming. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"It's finally hit me." She replied, wiping her eyes. "Motoko's my best friend and I almost lost her today." Stepping close, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered, and then turning, fled across the lobby. The other two women smiled warmly as they waved and chased after her. Hiroki grinned as he watched, the crowd taking them from his sight.

"What an intriguing group of young women." Konosuke said mirthfully. "One can only wonder what it's like to live with them on a daily basis."

"The Urashima woman said she managed the dorm only when her brother is out of the country." Hiroki said in amazement. "To be the manager of an all girls' dorm? What a lucky guy!"

"I hope you aspire to greater achievements Hiroki." His grandfather said giving him a measured look.

"Don't worry about it Gramps. Tofu would never speak to me if I took a job like that." He replied grinning as they set off to cheer the girls on to victory.

oOo

Kido smiled as he observed the field. His girls were giving a good performance. Yoshimoto had hit a shallow fly ball that had dropped into left field just out of the reach of the shortstop. Hota had followed with a long fly ball the center fielder had needed to dive for to catch. Finally, Himuro had walked, advancing Yoshimoto to scoring position. Corey stepped up to the plate, wearing a batting helmet borrowed from their opponents, because none of the girls' had one big enough.

"I can't believe they're getting hits." Shun commented as the young American stepped into the box. "Our guys were having trouble just making contact with Aoshima's pitching."

"They wouldn't have made it as far as they did last year without being able to swing a bat." He replied holding his hand out, letting Keiichi know he wasn't ready. "Five hundred says we win this game."

"You're on!" the catcher replied adjusting his mask.

"Play ball!" Keiichi hollered as Corey lowered his hand.

Digging his right toe into the dirt, Corey hunkered down over the plate. His eyes narrowed as he waited for the first pitch.

Aoshima hurled a fastball at the inside edge. Corey tensed and swung, hitting a hard line drive down the left field edge. It met the ground near the outfield fence just on the outside of the line.

"Foul ball!" Keiichi called.

Izumi looked towards the bench at Koharu as she stepped back on to the bag. "It would seem we were concerned for nothing. He can definitely get around on a fastball."

"I'll say." The girl from Tosa replied wide-eyed. "That ball never got more than five meters off the ground!"

"Damn!" Corey exclaimed banging the end of the bat on the ground. "Just a little early."

"Good rip." Shun said, grinning. "You didn't have any problem reading that pitch."

"Yeah, but I need to be a little more patient." He replied digging his shoe into the dirt again. "I'm too used to hitting my sister's fastball."

"She throws harder that Goji?" The catcher said, going a little pale. "I'm glad she's not playing!"

"I'll let her know you said that. She could use a little building up." Then he turned back to the pitcher, a look of anticipation in his eyes.

Aoshima glared; annoyed he was being tagged early. Winding up, he grunted as he delivered the fastest pitch of the game. Corey fell back out of the way as it missed well inside at his shoulders.

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" Seira yelled, jumping up from the bench. "You bean him, and I'm coming out there!"

"No you're not Morimura, so sit down." Kido growled. Then standing himself, he gazed coldly at the pitcher. "Pal, try to make it at least look like you meant to throw a strike. You're catcher was set up low and outside. Any more pitches like that, and my girls are leaving. I won't jeopardize their safety to someone who doesn't have any control."

Shun stood as well, anger showing on his face. "He's right, Goji. You have better control than that. Play it straight!" Then he threw the ball back hard at his teammate.

Corey climbed back to his feet. "Haven't had to do that in a while." He commented as he brushed the dirt off himself. Looking at the pitcher, he added. "And here I thought the pros didn't want you because you can only throw fastballs. Now I see you have trouble finding the plate too." Then he reclaimed his bat and stepped back in. "You keep throwing them, and I'll keep ducking them. I'm not too proud to take a walk."

"We'll see about that." Goji called. "One ball duel!" He cried, holding the ball straight out in front of him. "If I get a strike, you sit down. If you hit, I'll leave the game."

"I don't want you to leave the game." Corey replied earnestly. "Just pitch to me and see what happens. If you get this upset about people hitting your pitching, no wonder you didn't make the pros. Every pitcher gives up hits."

"Not to teenage girls!" He shot back. "I'm being humiliated here."

"So that's it." Corey said stepping out of the box. "Listen. These aren't just teenage girls. They were one of the four best high school teams in the country last year. They're proven their abilities. Now you have to prove to us that you're better still." Stepping back in, he hunkered down as he added. "Come on Mr. Aoshima, show me your best stuff."

Shun flashed thumb's up, and got back down into his crouch. Aoshima looked around at the runners on base, studying their expression. What he saw was two girls completely focused on the game, ready to give it their all for their team. He took a deep breath and sighed. "They're behaving a lot more maturely than I am. I'm the adult. I should be setting the example, but I'm the one showing poor sportsmanship. Ok, I'll play it straight. And if I give up a hit, well I'll just have to try harder."

"That's the spirit!" Corey said with a grin. "Just don't get too attached to that ball. It won't be around much longer."

"That's what they all say!" Aoshima cried as he wound up again. He let loose with another fastball that was low and away, just missing the strike zone. Catching the return throw, the pitcher adjusted his cap, and then stared Corey down. Grinding the ball into his glove, he nodded, wound up and delivered. The ball was off-speed and waist high. Corey grinned in anticipation. The sound wood meeting horsehide echoed across the field as the ball lifted high and long to right center field. It hit the fence, and bounced on one hop to the fielder. He turned and threw to the second baseman, who relayed it to home. At the moment Corey had connected, the girls had begun running as fast as they could. Hikaru scored easily, and Izumi slid across home, just ahead of the tag. Corey had started towards third, but stopped at second when he saw how quickly they got the ball back in.

"First blood." Kido said smiling again. "Keep it going Mita!" He added as Kanako strode to the plate.

oOo

Shino adjusted her purse on her shoulder as she followed her two new friends up the drive of the hospital. "Excuse me ladies. I need to make a little side trip. I want to go see Yuki. I'll meet you at the ball field when I'm done."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come along?" Kimiko asked. "It's not a problem."

"I'd like to visit her too." Emma added. "I'm sure the girl would like some company now that the team's come and gone."

"You're more than welcome to come along." She replied, looking between the two. "I just thought you wanted to get to the game."

"They'll still be playing when we're done." Kimiko said with a smile. "I want to check on Amy as well."

"Then it's decided." Emma said linking elbows with both of them. "Let's go lift up a couple of girls' spirits." Then they headed towards the door, Kimiko grinning at her friend, and Shino a little taken back at the woman's boldness. They looked at the doorway just in time to avoid colliding with a young woman coming out, running with her head down, and carrying a shinai case. They followed her progress down the walk, until two more young women ran around them, calling after the first.

Kimiko's face became grave as she looked to her companions. "That woman was crying. I hope that's not the sword that belongs to the woman who helped us earlier. She was injured in the fight, and was having trouble breathing."

"We can ask at the desk." Emma said reassuringly. "What was her name?"

"Aoyama." She replied. "She was the heir to some sword school. It would be terrible if she died from her injuries."

"Don't worry about that Mrs. Watson." A voice said from behind her. "She'll be just fine." Turning, they saw Hiroki and the heads of their respective organizations standing behind them. "That woman's a good friend of hers and just got a little emotional. Good afternoon Ms. Hayakawa, Ms. Carter."

"Hiroki, Keiko, and Chairman Takasugi." Shino replied. "I wouldn't have expected to see the two of you down here at this time of day."

"The events of this morning were draining, so I decided to come down to see Yuki, and watch the girls play." Taking a step forward, she stopped in front of Kimiko. "Mrs. Watson, my name is Keiko Himuro. I'm the Chairperson of Kisuragi Girl's. It's nice to meet you. Your daughter is such a lovely girl. To have gone through what she did and still be so outgoing, she is indeed a brave young woman. " Bowing, she continued. "Please accept my sincerest apology for the trouble she's encountered since agreeing to come play for us. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Chairperson." She replied bowing back. "I am Kimiko Watson. Amy has commented to me on your graciousness. Please do not feel responsible for this mess in any way. I am honored to finally meet you. It pleases me that she will she will be attending school under you're supervision."

Shaking her head, she smiled as she said. "There's no need to be so formal with me, ask Ms Hayakawa. Shino and I have become nearly as good of friends over the last year as our daughters have. As a former professional athlete, you aren't an insignificant person in the least. You're certainly known in more places around the world than I am. I would like to get to know you a little better. May I invite you and your mother to dinner tonight?"

"That would be lovely." Kimiko replied, returning the Chairperson's smile. "My mother will be thrilled as well. With my father injured, she'll appreciate a distraction."

"Yes, we met your mother when we stopped to see Amy. It promises to be an entertaining evening." She said, casting a glance at Konosuke. "Well, we're off to watch the game. Will we see you there?"

"Of course. Ms. Hayakawa wishes to see Yuki, and I want to check up on Amy. We'll be there shortly. Ms. Himuro? About dinner, may I also bring my friend along? She's been a source of great comfort for me today, and I would like to reward her."

Turning towards Emma, Keiko smiled and said. "Of course. Ms. Carter is welcome to come as well."

"You know about me?" Emma asked.

"As many times as my daughter watched that video of you and Mrs. Watson playing tennis together, how could I not?" She answered with a wink. "We'll see you at the game." She added as they walked away.

oOo

Shige Ozaki groaned as he regained consciousness. His eyes opened, and he gazed around the room. Monitors beeped and hummed; ready to alert help should something happen. There was a nurse adjusting the drip of his IV, and she noticed his movement.

"Oh, you're awake." She said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." He said gruffly, his vocal cords irritated from the respirator used during his surgery. "But I'm alive, so I can deal with it."

"I'll let the doctor know you're up so he can check on you. Would you like a drink before I go?"

He nodded, so she poured a glass, and held it as he sucked on the straw. "Better." He said when he finished. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Rest easy Mr. Ozaki." She said as she walked towards the door. "I'll be back soon."

He sighed as he relaxed and smiled. "I still have a chance. I can still make it up to Ryo."

oOo

The faces of the Tokyo University Baseball Club were somber. Three innings, and they had yet to come close to scoring. Their pitcher had calmed down and hadn't given up any more runs, but they hadn't had much luck in hitting Ryo's pitching. She smiled as she prepared to throw. The batter waited, the count at one ball, two strikes. She wound up and delivered a fastball low and outside. He swung, somehow connecting for a fly ball down the right field line. Yoko chased after it as it rolled into the corner. Picking it up, she quickly threw it to Seira, who spun and threw it to Izumi just as the batter slid into third base.

"Safe!" Keiichi yelled. He had moved onto the field for a better vantage point near the play.

"All right!" Shun cried as he rose to his feet. "It's about time. Ok you bums. This is our chance. We can't waste this opportunity. We need to score here. No striking out! Focus and make contact with the ball. We only have one out, so even a fly ball will bring him home. Can we do it?"

"Yeah!" Came the thunderous reply. They began pounding the fence with their bats as the next hitter walked to the plate. Ryo regarded him somberly as he stepped into the box.

"This is it girly." He said haughtily. "We're going to score, and then we're going to take the lead."

"We'll see about that." She answered as she wound up and threw. He watched as her screwball moved away from him before thwacking into Mao's glove.

"Ball!" Keiichi cried.

Ryo caught the return throw, a little disappointed. She wound up again, her fastball shoulder high and inside. He swung, smacking the ball over the fence down the third base line.

"Foul ball!" Came the call. "The count is even, one and one."

"They're starting to read my pitches." Ryo said to herself. Looking around, she spotted Hiroki, Ms. Himuro, and Chairman Takasugi climbing into the stands. "They're here! Coach said that they knew about the game, but I didn't think they'd really come. We can't lose now. We have to prove last year wasn't a fluke." Her face showing a new determination, Ryo faced the batter. She wound up, and threw a lightning ball. It sounded like a cannon shot when it hit Mao's glove."

"Strike two!" Keiichi called.

"Strewth, what a corker of a pitch!" Peter said jumping to his feet. He ran down the bleachers to the fence line, his camera ready to capture it if she threw it again.

The batter stood in shock at the velocity of the pitch. 'How the hell am I supposed to hit that?'

"Come on Taki, You can do it!" Shun called from the bench. "Just stay focused and meet the ball. You're our best batter, if you can't do it, we might as well give it up!"

He took a deep breath, and hunkered down, waiting for the next pitch. He wasn't going to go down easily. Ryo wound up and threw another lightning ball. The muscles in his arms and legs exploded, connecting with the pitch, fouling it over the backstop. The crowd, realizing they'd all been holding their breaths, released them with a collective sigh.

"He got a bat on it!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Look sharp everyone, he might just hit it!"

"Got that right." He replied. "Come on girly, give me another one. I've got the timing, I just need to make better contact!"

"That was just a lucky swing." She hollered back. "You're going down with this pitch!" She wound up; screaming as she threw another lightning ball, never expecting what was going to happen next. He swung, deflecting the ball down into the plate. The ball bounced off the rubber, striking Mao under her chin guard. She fell down, clutching her throat, gasping for air.

"Mao!" Ryo cried, running off the mound towards her friend.

The whole team converged on her as Keiichi removed her mask, and laid her on her back. Corey ran up, worry showing plainly on his face. Shun stepped up beside him. Panic showing in her eyes, Mao continued to struggle to breathe, making reedy noises as she fought for air.

"I don't think her trachea's been crushed, just bruised." Keiichi said inspecting the injury. "Mao!" He said forcefully, meeting her gaze. "Calm down! Take a gentle breath! You're just making it worse by panicking. We'll get you help, so calm down!"

She nodded, showing she understood. She took deep breaths, and forced herself to be calm. She felt her heart rate slow, and she became more at ease. The girls sighed with relief.

Kido walked up and laid his jacket over her, saying tenderly. "Let's keep you warm. Ok Daidoji?"

"Will she be all right?" Shun asked, concerned.

"We'll get her checked out." Keiichi replied standing. He ran over to his bag, and pulled out his cell, calling for help.

"I'm really sorry Mao." Ryo said kneeling down next to her. "If I'd known this was going to happen, I never would have thrown the lightning ball."

"It's not your fault Miss Hayakawa." Taki said morosely. "It was my foul tip that did this."

"Regardless of whose fault it is, I think we should call the game." Kido said grimly.

"I'll be ok." Mao croaked out. "I want you to keep playing. Corey, you can catch Ryo's pitching, right?"

"I guess, but then we're short a left fielder." He answered gloomily.

"No your not." Hiroki said walking up to him. "I'll play left."

oOo

A/N: Forgive me for taking so long to update this, but it's just getting harder and harder to move the story along. When I first started, the words came so easily, my mind envisioning scenes and dialogue all day long. Now it's all I can do to write twenty lines in half an hour. Does anyone have some tips on overcoming writer's block? I'd appreciate your sharing. Also, I'm open to suggestions to how this should end. Feel free to share. - OMS.


	23. Developments

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Developments

oOo

The crowd watched silently as Mao was loaded onto the ambulance. Somber faces looked on as the vehicle made its way across the grass towards the hospital next door. Corey moved next to Keiichi. "She's not out of trouble yet, is she?" He asked quietly.

"Why do you think that?" The therapist answered looking sideways at the young American.

"Well, any time you get a severe blow to soft tissue like that, there's going to be some swelling. They'll have to put a breathing tube in, right?"

"Not necessarily." He replied. "Intubations always have a chance of making things worse. She's breathing ok right now. They'll get her on anti-inflammatory drugs, and admit her. She should be ok once the drugs take effect. She's fortunate there's a hospital so close. If we were somewhere remote, we probably would have needed to do a tracheotomy."

"God, why did I line this damn game up?" He cursed, spinning away in grief. "I should have listened to Mr. Kido! If this had been in the summer, and she was better conditioned, she might have been able to block it!"

"Hey!" Keiichi said laying a hand on his shoulder. "It wouldn't have made any difference. It happened so fast, that she never had a chance. Baseball is a dangerous sport, and catching is the most dangerous position. Why do you think catchers wear protective gear? It's sure not to make a fashion statement. Injuries are part of the game. Even pro players get hurt."

"I know." Corey replied, placated a little. "It's just she's such a nice girl. I feel horrible that this happened to her."

"She'll be fine. She'll have a hell of a bruise tomorrow, but that will go away soon enough."

Seira walked up and silently hugged her boyfriend. He returned her embrace, appreciating her presence. "What should we do, Seira? Do you want to keep playing?"

"Not really." She replied softly. "This is the one of the worst days of my life. First Yuki gets hurt, then Amy, and now Mao. I just want to go home, go to bed, and not wake up until tomorrow."

"They'll get better, so don't let it get you too down." Corey said, trying to be upbeat. "Let's see what the others want to do."

They walked to where the rest of the team was standing with the coach. Ms. Himuro and the senior Takasugi had joined them. Kido spoke up. "Corey, I know you meant well, but we've decided to call it a day. The girls aren't going to be able to focus like they should, and I think that will just lead to someone else getting hurt."

"I think that's best too, Mr. Kido." He said dejectedly. "I'm sorry, girls. If I'd known this was going to happen, I never would have asked you to play."

"Don't blame yourself, Corey." Ms. Himuro interjected. "It was an unfortunate accident that no one could have foreseen."

"Too true." Kido said nodding. "She isn't the first catcher to get hit by a foul tip like that. It's just bad luck that it happened on the day after Azuma was injured."

"All those games last year, and the only injury she had was a sore left hand from catching Ryo's lightning balls." Hikaru said dismally. "Now, after playing only an hour, she winds up in the hospital."

"She's strong. She'll be fine, just you wait!" Ryo said, forcing herself to sound positive. Then, as tears formed, she added mournfully, her voice cracking. "She has to be. She just has to!" Wordlessly, Hiroki moved to her and gathered her into his arms. Muffled sobs could be heard from her as she buried her face in his shirt. The rest of the team looked down at the ground, sobered by her breaking down.

"Excuse me." A voice said behind them. Turning, they saw Shun standing in front of the entire Tokyo U baseball club. "We just wanted to express how sorry we are your friend got hurt. She's a talented catcher, and we hope she recovers quickly. We also want to thank you all for a good game. Miss Hayakawa sure shut our bats down. We all agree that it's better if we call the rest of the game. It wouldn't be fair to make you play when you'd be thinking about your friend."

"Thanks." Kido said extending his hand. "You've been a good opponent. Maybe we can try this again later this summer when I have a full roster."

"That would be ok with me." The young man said shaking his hand. "Say, Mr. Kido, we're going to get a couple beers. Would you like to join us?"

Shaking his head, he replied. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass. I need to stay here and check on Daidoji."

They all looked over as Peter walked up; his bag slung over his shoulder. "Everyone, I need to get going. I blew off a four thirty shoot to come here. I'm hoping I can still make it. It was nice meeting you all. Please wish Miss Daidoji a speedy recovery for me. Yoko, let me know when you're ready to shoot the book."

"Ok, Peter." She said stepping up and giving him a long hug, drawing comfort from the contact. "Thanks for coming down." She added softly.

"Anytime, beautiful." He said, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before she let him go. "Call me if you need to talk." Then he gave a bow to the others, turned, and walked away.

"Well, let's gather up the gear and get going." Kido said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "All of you take your gloves with you. That way I won't have to worry about something happening to them."

"Hey, Mr. Kido. Could I borrow Miss Daidoji's mask?" Shun asked as his teammates began leaving. "I don't want this happening to her again, and I have an idea about a modification to her mask that will help prevent it."

"Sure!" He replied enthusiastically. "If it'll help keep her safe, I'm all for it."

Hikaru followed him as he moved to pick it up. "You know, you really surprised her when you told her she was cute. I'm glad to see you really do care about her and weren't just saying that."

"To tell you the truth, I was just as surprised to hear those words come out of my mouth as she was." He replied, his cheeks going red. "I saw her looking at me, and something clicked. I'm usually really flustered around girls. I'm such a big clumsy oaf, I've been afraid to even try."

"You sound just like Mao." She said grinning and slapping him on the back. Then imitating her friend, she added. "'I'm too big and fat to be cute…' She couldn't believe someone actually thought she was good looking."

"I can relate to that." He said, brushing the dust off Mao's mask. "I'm not so great looking. It probably scared her when she heard that."

"You're wrong." She said earnestly. "Mao told us she thought you were good looking before you said anything. That's why she was staring at you."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked with suspicion in his eyes. "Are you setting me up for something?"

"No way! I just wanted you to know her feelings. She needs to have more confidence in herself, and I was hoping you would be willing to help build her up."

"I can try. What did you have in mind?"

Grinning even wider this time, she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment as she said. "I was thinking, that when she's feeling better, you could take her out on a date."

"I see. So you _are_ setting me up for something." He said, returning her grin. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll think about it… I'll work on the mask tonight, and try to get it back by tomorrow. See you later." Then he jogged off after his teammates.

"She's not going to be happy you told him that, Hikaru." Seira said walking up behind her.

"She'll get over it." The Osakan responded, her face completely serious. "You know she won't pursue him. It sounded like he needed a little nudge too."

"So what makes you think you should be the one to play matchmaker?"

"Meetings like this don't happen every day. I had to let him know before he disappeared. They can't just walk away from this without trying. I think they'd be good together."

"If she ends up getting hurt over this…" The redhead said suggestively.

Laughing nervously, Hikaru skirted around her, saying, "We should grab our stuff and get going." Then she ran off, scooping up her glove as she went.

Seira looked over as Corey walked up. "Your parents should be back home by now. Are you ready to go see them?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She said with a weak smile. "But let's go check on Mao before we leave." Then, wrapping her arm around his waist, they headed across the field.

oOo

"Are you sure Ms. Hayakawa?" Yuki inquired as she looked into the envelope. "This is a lot of money."

"I'm sure, dear." She replied with a gentle smile. "You suffered the worst injury from all of this, so I think it's only fair you should have it."

"But Amy was the one they wanted to beat up." The young woman argued. "I just got in the way. She deserves it more than I do."

"My daughter will be fine." Kimiko said warmly. "She would be the first to agree with Ms. Hayakawa. Take the money, Yuki. Use it to help pay your medical bills."

"My parents have insurance. I shouldn't need it, right?"

"They'll need to pay for some of it, dear." Shino said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Please don't fight me on this any more."

Yuki became quiet as she stared at her lap, and wiped away the single tear that formed in the corner of her eye. Taking a deep breath and looked up into the smiling faces of her visitors. "Thank you for caring about me like this. Ms Hayakawa, would you mind holding on to it until I get out of the hospital? I'm nervous to have this much money just lying around."

"I suppose." She replied a little puzzled. "Why not give it to your parents the next time they come to see you."

"I can't." She replied in anguish. "They've gone home, and they won't be coming back."

"What do you mean, Yuki?" A confused Kimiko asked. "They know you're still paralyzed, right?"

"We had an argument this morning, and they kicked me out of the house. If it wasn't for Ms. Himuro, I wouldn't have anywhere to go when I'm released."

Emma became angry when she heard this. "What kind of person would throw their daughter to the curb when she's in the hospital with a broken back? If you were my daughter, I'd be practically living here!"

"I've always been an embarrassment to them." The girl replied quietly. "They didn't like it when I stood up to them for a change. I wish things had turned out differently. I'm going in for surgery tonight at nine, and I really wish Mom was here."

"You're having surgery?" Shino asked, her eyes going wide in surprise. "Does the team know about it?"

"No. I didn't find out until after they left to go play their game. Ms. Himuro knows about it though."

"What are they going to do?" Kimiko asked pensively.

"They're going to put a metal plate around the broken vertebrae to help support it while it heals. The doctor said I wouldn't even know it's there."

"Are you thinking of Magda?" Emma asked, seeing the expression on her friend's face.

"Yes, and I don't want the same thing to happen to Yuki." She replied, meeting her gaze. "I'm going to have a talk with this doctor."

"Who's Magda?" Yuki asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"She was someone we played tennis against." Emma answered, her expression neutral. "Her back was broken in an automobile accident. The worst part wasn't the accident, but the following surgeries. They needed to cut the muscles down the length of her spine. She was in constant pain afterwards. Then three weeks after the surgery, the screws holding the hardware to her spine began backing out, and she had to have the procedure all over again to remove them. Because the muscles were damaged so badly, she can barely walk straight now."

"Was her injury more severe than Yuki's" Shino asked, dismayed.

"A little, but not that much." Kimiko responded. "She had three broken vertebrae, and they decided to repair them. Some of the doctors advised against the surgery, saying it wasn't necessary. Yuki shouldn't need it. If they cut those muscles, it'll be nearly impossible for her to play baseball at the level needed for Koshien. She would have scar tissue down the length of her back, and the muscles would be prone to spasms."

"How can you be sure?" Yuki pressed. "The doctor said this was the correct way to fix this. He said I'm taking too many pain drugs, and this will help. He promised me that if I do the therapy, I'd be able to do everything I was able to before."

Kimiko turned away from her, and undoing her belt, lowered her pants, revealing a twenty-centimeter scar on the back of her thigh. Looking over her shoulder, she said. "I'm sure, because those were the same things they told me before my surgery. I could still play tennis, but not at the level I did before. _I _didn't have a choice Yuki. I had torn muscle and it needed to be repaired. Your muscles are fine. Don't let them be compromised. We'll all help you find another way to deal with the pain."

"But I can feel the break shifting a little when I move. He said it would heal faster if I did this." Yuki added, confused.

"Let me see the brace they have you in, dear." Emma said gently, approaching the bed and pulling the covers back. When Yuki lifted her gown to show them, she added. "Well no wonder, this brace isn't rigid. It has elastic and straps. It's not stiff enough to truly immobilize it. The brace Magda was in after her surgery was molded plastic. It limited her movement so much, she complained that she might just as well have been in a cast. You don't need surgery, Yuki. You need a better brace."

"What's this doctor's name, dear?" Kimiko added, scowling as Emma covered the girl again. "I'm going to see him right now."

"His name is Doctor Nakamura." She replied nervously. "Mrs. Watson, I don't want you to put yourself out for me."

"Don't worry yourself Yuki." The woman said approaching the bed and gently stroking the girl's hair. "If your parents had stayed, I hope they would have questioned this as well. You girls are going to be looking out for my daughter. I'm happy to do the same for you. See you in a little bit."

They turned towards the door as Ryo entered, followed by Hikaru and Koharu. "Mom!" She cried as she ran to her mother and tightly wrapped her arms around her.

"Goodness!" Shino exclaimed as she returned her daughter's embrace. Then, recovering from her surprise, she asked quietly. "What's the matter Ryo? Why aren't you girls still playing?"

"We called the game Ms. Hayakawa." Hikaru said gloomily. "Mao got hurt, and we didn't feel like playing anymore."

"Mao too!" She said in shock. " What happened?"

"I did it Mom." Ryo replied despondently. "I hit her with a lightning ball."

"Ryo, quit blaming yourself." Koharu said stepping up and placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It was a fluke accident. You couldn't have known that guy was going to foul it off like that. He's the only guy besides Takasugi that's been able to even get a bat on it."

"You don't understand!" The ace pitcher replied emotionally, whirling on the smaller girl. "I lost my focus!" Then, taking a deep breath, she continued more calmly. "The coach told me to just have fun out there. But when Ms. Himuro and Chairman Takasugi showed up, I became obsessed with proving I could strike that guy out. I let my pride take over, and poor Mao paid the price."

"How badly is she hurt?" Shino pressed.

"She got hit in the throat." Hikaru said grimly. "She's down in the emergency room."

"The rest of the team is hanging out down there. We came up here to let Yuki know." Koharu added.

"Thanks, you guys." Yuki said quietly. "I wish I could go down there with you."

"I'm sure Mao knows you're all thinking of her." Shino said rising to her feet. "Is she going to be all right?"

"The guy umpiring the game thought so." Koharu answered. "He's the physical therapist for the hospital."

"Was his name Keiichi Yamato?" Yuki exclaimed.

"I think that was it." Ryo said with a nod. "Why?"

Yuki blushed as she looked down at her lap. "I met him this morning. He came in to stretch and massage my legs. He was really kind and gentle. We started talking, and somehow I ended up telling him I'd never been on a date. I guess he felt sorry for me, because he asked me out to dinner."

"Really?" Hikaru replied excitedly. "That's great Yuki!"

"I'm not so sure." Koharu said, crossing her arms. "He's a lot older than us. What if he's just some pervert that likes young girls?"

"I don't think that's it." Yuki said shaking her head. "The nurse had to find me some shorts before he'd do the therapy. He seems really nice."

"How much older is he Yuki?" Shino asked, concern tingeing her voice.

"Nine years." She replied sheepishly.

"That's not so bad." Emma interjected. "My ex was eight years older than me. In two or three years, it won't even be an issue. Tell me Yuki. Do you want to go out with him?"

"I think so, yes." The girl answered with a weak smile. "He promised it would only be for fun without any strings attached."

"I know Yuki." Hikaru said brightly. "Why don't we double date? Seishiro and I could come along to make sure he behaves."

Seeing Yuki's face brighten, Shino turned to her daughter and with a smile added. "Ryo, why don't you and Hiroki go as well? A group date could be just the thing to make Yuki feel more comfortable. If things seem to be going ok, you can leave them to finish the date alone."

Kimiko cleared her throat, and then said. "Hold on girls. Yuki hasn't even gotten the use of her legs back yet. I think it's a little premature for her to think about going on a date."

"Have you tried moving your legs lately, Yuki?" Koharu asked with an encouraging smile. "It's been over twenty hours since you were hurt."

"No. To be honest, I've been afraid to." She said quietly. "What if the doctors are wrong?"

"You'll never know until you try!" Hikaru exclaimed as she pulled the covers back exposing her friend. "Come on Yuki! Move your legs!"

Yuki looked around the room in panic. But seeing only friendly faces smiling back at her, she steeled her resolve. With a deep breath, she focused her concentration on her inert limbs, willing them to move. "Come on." She whispered. "Do something!" Minutes passed. Beads of sweat formed on her brow as her face became flush from her exertions. Her whole body was straining, but her legs refused to move. Collapsing back into her pillow, her breath came in ragged gasps, which turned into tears of frustration. The girls moved to her, and taking her hands, offered their support.

"Don't worry about it Yuki." Ryo said encouragingly. "It'll happen, so don't give up hope."

"That's right!" Hikaru exclaimed with her trademark grin. "It's still early in the game Yuki, so don't quit yet!"

"That was a good try, Yuki" Koharu added with a nod. "You'll get there. You'll see."

"She's looking pretty worn out from that." Kimiko said warmly as she stepped up and lowered the head of the bed. "We'll go now Yuki, so you can get some rest. I'll come back this evening to check on you. All right?"

"Sure." She replied quietly. "Do you think you could help roll me over before you go?"

With a gentle smile, the woman nodded, and pulled on Yuki's hip, putting her on her side. Then after bending the girl's knees, she pulled the covers back up, and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Don't be sad, dear. You're not alone. Your friends will be with you through all of this."

"Thank you, Mrs. Watson." She replied as her eyes closed and a single, final tear leaked out. "I'll try even harder next time." Then as her visitors filed silently out, she sighed, letting slumber gather her into its waiting arms.

oOo

The team sat despondently in the ER's waiting area, hoping to hear good news about Mao. Chairman Takasugi had left, saying he had some business to see to and needed to return to his office. Shino had joined them, taking the seat next to Kido.

While they sat quietly, concern showing on their faces, Ms. Himuro sat a little ways away with Izumi. "I met Amy's mother and grandparents earlier. They're charming people. I've invited Mrs. Watson and her mother to dinner tonight. Will you be up to helping me cook?"

"Of course, Mother," was the unenthusiastic reply. "'A good host must put aside her own issues, and see to the needs of her guests.' You taught me that, and I believe it to be true. At least the day will end on a good note."

"Some surprising pieces of information arose when I stopped in to see Amy." The chairperson added, looking across the waiting area at the other girls. "Can you guess what they were?"

"They're not taking Amy out of school, are they?" Izumi replied worriedly, turning towards her mother. "This is all over now. The bad guys are in jail, so nothing else is going to happen."

"No, no, she's still eager to come to school here." Her mother said calmly with a slight smile. "You've become fond of her, haven't you Izumi?"

"Yes, Mother. Once I found out what she was hiding, my suspicions of her went away. If she had to leave, I would miss her." The girl replied, looking at the floor, relief showing on her face.

"As would I. It pained me to see the condition those ruffians left her in. She impressed Chairman Takasugi as well. She was quite adamant about paying him back for the renovations to the shower."

"Was that one of the surprises?" She inquired, glancing back at her mother.

"It was." The woman replied simply. "Chairman Takasugi had approached me earlier about paying for the work, and I was overjoyed. Then Amy spoke up about you girls wanting to repay his generosity and it made me incredibly proud."

"It's been nearly a year. Despite all the team accomplished last summer, with practically the whole school turning out and cheering for us, off the field, most of the girls barely give them a second look. If only they'd take a chance to get to know them like I have, they'd see what wonderful people they are. The team wants to prove that they're more than dead weight consuming the schools resources." Izumi sighed, and leaning her head back, closed her eyes. "Amy brought up a good point. None of the students in this school have earned their family's money. They really have no reason to look down on the team. Koharu told me yesterday that the girls in her dorm completely ignore her. I felt ashamed, because I've done the same thing in the past. Thank you for forming the team Mother. I believe I've become a better person because of it."

"I glad you're enjoying the experience." She said, pride showing in her eyes. Then, she grew silent for a moment, and her expression sobered. "As much as that surprise elated me, I had another one that tore at my heart… Doctor Suzuki told me about you girls fighting those hoodlums, Izumi."

The girl's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. "I'm sorry Mother! I was going to tell you, but the right moment hadn't come up! Amy needed help, and no one else was there! It was something Seira and I had to do!"

"It's all right, Izumi. I'm not angry with you. It was just something I never expected you to be doing. Are you unhurt?"

"I'm fine." She said with a relieved sigh. "We were fortunate in that they'd been drinking while waiting for Amy. They hardly gave us any trouble at all. My head's a little sore where my hair got pulled. But compared to what they did to Amy, I'm not complaining."

Ms. Himuro sighed in turn, saying. "That poor girl, I pray she need not endure any more hardships. I knew she was going to be emotionally stressed by the attention she would garner when it became known she was going to attend school here. I never dreamed she'd have to deal with so much physical suffering."

"We're all ready to stand by her, Mother." Izumi said resolutely, sliding forward in her chair. "If anyone gives her a hard time, they'll have to deal with the team."

Looking across the room at the young women entrusted to her care, she said somberly. "I've decided to put Corey's suggestion into being. I've hired the woman who helped defeat those hooligans. You've met her already, haven't you Izumi?"

"Yes I have. Miss Aoyama is an incredible person. She's strong, yet poised and graceful. She'll make a wonderful instructor."

"Those were my impressions of her as well." She paused for a moment. "I have invited her to stay with us until she's recovered sufficiently from her injuries. I thought she could keep Yuki company."

"Why is Yuki going to be staying with us?" The younger Himuro asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Her mother replied, surprise showing on her face. "She stood up to her parents' condescension, and they evicted her. She has nowhere else to go."

"Oh no!" Izumi replied in dismay. "Poor Yuki! That must have broken her heart to be cast aside like that. Of course we need to take her in. No one should be alone in her situation."

Ms. Himuro looked at her daughter warmly and was going to praise her compassion, when the doctor entered the waiting area. Rising to their feet, they quickly move to meet him. The team parted to let the chairperson through. "How is she Doctor?

"She's shaken, but in no serious danger. We've sedated her, and have her on oxygen. She's resting, and should be fine. The impact was actually more along the side her throat, so the damage to the cartilage of her trachea was minimal. There is, however, severe bruising to the surrounding tissue, so we're admitting her as a precaution."

"Can we see her?" Ryo asked stepping forward.

"She's not awake at the moment." He replied. Then seeing her concerned expression, he relented and said with a warm smile. "I suppose it won't hurt for you to make sure she's comfortable. They should be just about done transferring her to a bed. Come with me please."

The team followed the doctor to the admittance desk and was given Mao's room number. Bowing to him as a group, they thanked him, and then made their way to the elevator. Seira and Corey brought up the rear.

"I hope this is the last thing that goes wrong today." Seira said softly leaning against her boyfriend as her put his arm around her.

"It'll be fine." Corey replied, rubbing her upper arm affectionately. "We'll pop in to check on Mao, and then we'll go see your parents."

They waited in silence. When the elevator arrived, they somberly made their way on.

oOo

Detective Kimura knocked on the door before he entered the Captain's room. The man looked up with a resigned expression. He could think of only one person who would come see him dressed in a suit. "Hello Detective. I was wondering when someone from the police was going to show up."

"Good afternoon Mr. Ozaki, my name is Kimura. As you probably know, I'm the one investigating the attack on those three girls last night."

"Yes sir. I was coming to see you when I was attacked. I wanted to turn myself in."

Pulling up the chair next to the bed, Kimura sat down. He gave the Captain an unsympathetic look. "Ms. Hayakawa relayed your intentions to me when I saw her earlier. You've set in motion a troublesome chain of events with your actions. Three policeman have been injured as well as two girls from the Kisuragi Baseball team."

"How is Miss Azuma doing?" Shige asked, guilt softening his normally gruff voice.

"She was still paralyzed the last I heard." The detective said taking out a notebook and pen. "Now, Mr. Ozaki, I want you to tell me exactly what you said to the man when you hired him to hurt that girl…"

oOo

Shinobu entered Yuki's room, and was surprised to find her friend asleep. Quietly, she made her way to the bedside, and proceeded to change the catheter bag. Yuki was having a restless dream, mumbling in her sleep. The nurse watched her with pity. "The poor thing." She said softly. "I wonder who put her on her side? They even placed her legs correctly." She watched the girl sleep a little more, and then began heading for the door, when she caught motion out of the corner of her eye. Turning back, she was surprised and elated when she saw that Yuki, reacting to something in her dream, had straightened one of her legs. "Oh my!" She said with a wide smile as she spun and hurried out of the room.

oOo

Doctor Nakamura was sitting at his desk, when a knock on his door interrupted him. "Enter." He called. The door opened to reveal a nurse followed by Kimiko and Emma.

"These women need to talk to you about the Azuma girl Doctor." The nurse said with a bow. Stepping back, she allowed them to enter. Then she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Come in ladies. Please, have a seat." He said motioning them to chairs across the desk from him.

"Thank you." They said together. When they had been seated, Kimiko continued. "Thank you also for allowing us to see you. As Chief of Neurosurgery, you must be extremely busy."

"Nothing I can't take a few minutes from to talk to concerned parents." He said with a half smile. "What's troubling you?"

"What's the big idea telling Yuki she needs an unnecessary surgery?" Emma said abruptly.

"Emma..." Kimiko chided. "I thought we were going to be civil about this?"

"Sorry." The blonde said penitently. "I'll be quiet."

"Why do you believe this surgery is unnecessary?" The surgeon said coolly. "Are either of you medical professionals?"

Kimiko looked at him resolutely. "No, but we were elite athletes, just like the girl lying in that bed. We have a friend who sustained a similar injury, and the surgeries that the doctors talked her into nearly destroyed her. If you sever the muscles in her back to install that device, I believe you will end her competitive baseball career."

"I believe you're wrong." He replied succinctly. "If the girl completes the therapy adequately, she should be able to do everything she could before."

"_You're _wrong." Kimiko snapped back. "I know that from experience. I had surgery to repair a torn hamstring. They promised I would be one hundred percent if I 'completed the therapy adequately.' I did everything they told me to, spending six hours a day in the gym, trying to get back to the competition that I loved. I gave that therapy everything that I had, but it wasn't enough." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. Meeting the doctor's gaze with narrowed eyes, she added. "I was forced to abandon everything I'd worked for at twenty-one, Doctor. I don't want to see Yuki have to give up her dreams at sixteen."

"I see." He said, taken back a little by the woman's intensity. "However, the fact remains that her break is unstable, and if she were to be placed in a wheelchair at this time, her spinal cord would be imperiled."

"The reason her break is moving is because that brace you have her in is inadequate." Emma answered in a measured voice. "She needs a more substantial support to immobilize the area."

"I assure you, that is the latest design in vertebral bracing." He said, bristling. "It provides the perfect blend of comfort and support. The old style braces are extremely uncomfortable to wear."

"It has elastic!" Emma shouted. "How can something that stretches support a broken back?"

"The steel ribs supply the necessary support, preventing flexion in the spine." Nakamura argued.

"But not rotation, am I correct Doctor?" Kimiko asked sagely. "Yuki says she feels it shift when she moves. How about a compromise? I think you need to dig up one of you're 'old style' braces and let Yuki try it before performing this surgery."

A knock on the door interrupted them. The nurse poked her head in, saying. "Doctor, we just received a call from the ICU. It would appear that the Azuma girl moved one of her legs in her sleep. Her nurse was quite animated."

"I understand." He replied curtly. "Nurse? Contact supply and see if they still have a molded vertebral brace that would fit her. This persuasive woman has made an intriguing proposal, and I feel it's worth investigating."

"Yes Doctor. I'll call them now." She replied as she backed out and closed the door.

"Very well, ladies. You've convinced me to try this." He said rising from his chair. "If Miss Azuma feels comfortable wearing the brace, I will forego the surgery. If, however; she complains her break is still moving, or the brace is too uncomfortable, the operation will proceed as scheduled."

"Thank you, Doctor." Kimiko said as she and Emma also rose from their chairs. "We appreciate you listening to our concerns."

"It's no trouble." He said with a smile. "You have every right to question what happens to your daughter."

"She's not my daughter." Kimiko replied. "She's my daughter's teammate. Her parents have abandoned her, and I felt someone needed to look out for her."

oOo

Motoko was awakened by the sound of movement in the room. Looking over, she saw two orderlies rolling a gurney up to the next bed. The young woman was asleep and had an oxygen mask over her face. The samurai's eyebrows rose in surprise at her size.

"What a cow!" The one said after they lifted her to the bed. "She must weigh eighty kilos."

"What amazes me is how solid she is." The other said. "I thought she was just fat, but that's mostly muscle. Check out her legs."

"I'm watching you two." Motoko said coldly, making them jump. "If I see you touch her inappropriately, I'll report you to the nurse."

"W-We wouldn't dream of doing that." The one stammered. "She's not our type anyway."

The other one then spoke up. "Now that girl last night, you know Kentaro, the one with the broken back? Oh man, I could die happy after spending a night with a girl like that!"

"Degenerates. You sicken me." Motoko said glaring. "It was perverted men like you that put her in the hospital. That girl is only sixteen and will be one of my students next year. Don't plan on accosting anyone from Kisuragi Girl's High. When I'm done teaching them, they'll be able to give any sex hungry miscreants the surprise of their lives. If I have my way, those wretched men won't escape with their manhood intact."

"Yes ma'am." Kentaro said nodding, his face going pale. "Sorry if we offended you." Grabbing the gurney, they turned and swiftly headed out of the room. Rounding a corner, they nearly ran into Ms. Himuro who was leading the girls down the hallway. They pulled to the side to let the women pass. Bowing, the one said. "We're terribly sorry ma'am. Please forgive our clumsiness."

"That's all right. We're taking up more than our share of the hallway." She said with an amused look. "You seem to be in a hurry. Please proceed." She added as the team made room. With quickly uttered thanks, they nearly ran to the elevators.

"I wonder what's eating them?" Hikaru asked, looking back. "The one guy looked sick. I hope he wasn't contagious."

"Maybe he hurt himself lifting Mao." Yoko said, giggling until the team turned and scowled at her. Shrinking, she added quietly. "Sorry."

"I can't believe you Yoko!" Seira said hotly. "Mao's lying hurt in a hospital, and you're cracking dumb jokes about her!"

"I said I was sorry!" The blonde wailed in reply.

"Please keep your voices down!" A nurse said urgently in a hushed voiced as she walked up, pushing a cart with a machine on it. "People are trying to rest!"

"Yes Nurse." They said together, bowing. "Sorry, Nurse."

"You're here to see Miss Daidoji; correct?" The woman in white continued. "Follow me please."

She led them around the corner, and to a doorway all the way down on the right. Ms. Himuro smiled when she saw her turn. "I thought I recognized that room number." Then she followed her through. She nodded to the woman in the other bed. "Hello again, Instructor Aoyama."

"Chairperson Himuro." She replied, surprise showing on her face. Looking past the woman, her eyes opened wide as she exclaimed. "I know these girls! They were in the room with the girl with the broken back!" Glancing over at her roommate, she added. "I didn't recognize her because of the oxygen mask, but she was there also, wasn't she?"

"That is correct." The Himuro matriarch answered. "They are all members of the school's baseball team."

The girls gathered silently around Mao's bed, watching her sleep as the nurse connected her oxygen hose to the machine, and then poured water into a chamber on its side.

"What are you doing?" Kanako asked intrigued. "I know she was put on oxygen to help her body deal with the trauma, but what do you need the water for?"

"When a person is on oxygen for an extended period, the tissue of the airway can become desiccated. This machine adds moisture to the oxygen to prevent that."

"Hey! Miss Aoyama!" Seira exclaimed happily when she spotted the swordswoman. Approaching the bed, she continued with a smile. "You're all right! We weren't sure while we watched you get hauled away on that gurney."

"Hello Seira. Thank you for your concern, and thank you again for your intervention against that man. I owe you my life." She said bowing her head. "I will be fine in time, so put your mind at ease."

"That's great." The redhead gushed with a wide smile as Corey joined her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Aoyama." He said with a quick bow. "I'm glad you're going to be ok."

"Thank you." She replied, scrutinizing the bruise on his face. "That certainly was an unforgettable experience. You fought him as well. How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine." He said with a wave of his hand. "I've gotten banged up worse playing football."

"Excuse me." A voice called from the doorway. "I'm looking for Motoko Aoyama. Is this her room?" The girls turned to see a tall dark haired woman dressed in a white gi and red hakama pants.

"Tsuruko!" Motoko exclaimed as she tried to sit up. "You're here!"

"What are you doing?" Corey cried angrily, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You need to be still!"

"But…" The swordswoman protested, looking anxiously at her approaching sibling. "I'm apologize, Sister, but I'm afraid I'm unable to greet you properly."

"My dear Motoko." The woman said with a smile as she stopped at the foot of the bed. "This young man is absolutely correct. Please, do not concern yourself with proper etiquette at this time. I am not offended in the least. My only concern at present is for my little sister's well being. I took the first flight to Tokyo as soon as I received word from Miss Maehara."

"Thank you for your concern, Tsuruko." She said with her head bowed down. "I regret making you worry."

"Motoko." The woman said with a slight frown. "Why must you be so anxious around me? You are no longer the insecure high school student who came to Tokyo all those years ago. You are a grown woman that has done very well in the world. Please be at ease."

"But Tsuruko, you are the greatest swordswoman in our school's history. It would be disrespectful of me not to hold you in the highest regard."

Hearing this, Seira and Corey looked at the woman wide-eyed. After seeing what Motoko was capable of, they could only imagine what her sister could do. Ms. Himuro also looked at her with appreciation.

"Are you the head of the God's Cry School?" She asked, intrigued. "This is indeed an honor. My name is Keiko Himuro, the Chairperson of Kisuragi Girl's High School."

With a gracious nod, the swordswoman smiled. "Good day. I am Tsuruko Aoyama. It is true I am currently the master instructor of the God's Cry School. However, that is only until Motoko finishes her schooling and returns to Kyoto."

"That may be a while yet." Motoko said, avoiding her sister's gaze. "Chairperson Himuro has offered me a position teaching self defense to her students."

"And you've accepted without consulting the clan?" Tsuruko said frostily. "You already have a school to teach at little sister. Or have you become so enamored with Tokyo that you can't bear to leave it?"

"No!" The younger swordswoman cried out. "I fully intend on returning someday! It is just the events of this morning have served to reinforce my belief that most men are immoral, and I am needed here. If I can help those girls be safe, I will finally be using my abilities in a worthwhile manner. There are moments in my past were I have acted dishonorably. This will be atonement. I will also gain valuable teaching experience for when I do return to the dojo."

"I apologize for not realizing the implications my offer would have." Ms. Himuro said in a placating tone as she bowed. "Your sister told us the government was in control of the school. I did not realize she was so invaluable to your clan. Please forgive me."

"Please stop, Chairperson" Tsuruko said, her warm smile returning. "This is solely on Motoko. Do not feel responsible at all. While the God's Cry School has indeed been declared a national treasure, it is still an active dojo." Then giving her sister a measured look, she continued. "I'm glad to see you are recovering. I'm going to leave you now. I need to call the Elders to see what their feelings are on this matter. I'll return this evening, when we _will _discuss this further. Think hard on this decision, little sister. Good day everyone." She finished with a bow, and then turned towards the door. She stopped halfway and gave Ryo an intense look. "Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Ryo Hayakawa." She replied nervously. "Is something the matter?"

"No child, I'm simply curious." She answered with a friendly smile. "Tell me, do you practice any form of the martial arts?"

"No Ma'am." She answered with a shake of her head. "I'm afraid I don't. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Well, I should be going. Have a pleasant evening." She said with a nod, gliding smoothly out of the room.

"Are you all right, Miss Aoyama?" Corey asked, seeing the look of dread on her face.

"I'm not sure." She said closing her eyes. "It will depend on what the Clan Elders decide. I hope they agree to this." Opening her eyes and looking earnestly at Ms. Himuro, she continued. "I want very much to instruct those girls. I feel myself being called to do this."

"Are you really going to teach us to fight?" Yoko asked excitedly. "Well Seira, I guess you won't be pushing me around anymore."

"If you weren't such an irritating pest, I wouldn't have messed with you at all. It was your lousy self-righteous attitude that pissed me off from the day I met you." The redhead argued back. Then in a calmer voice, she added with a grin. "I wouldn't get too cocky, Yoko. Remember, I'll be taking the classes too."

The blonde's tan lightened a few shades when she heard what Seira said. The thought of someone teaching the already tough girl how to fight even better, made her a little queasy. "That's not fair!" She cried. "The one chance I have to level the playing field, and she gets to learn it too?"

"Is she always such a pathetic whiner?" Motoko said irritably. "She will need some discipline training as well."

"Excuse me." Ryo said stepping next to the bed. "I hate to bother you like this, but your sister staring at me like that made me uncomfortable. Do you know what that was about?"

The samurai looked intently at the young pitcher and then nodded. "I didn't notice before, because I was so angry about your friend getting her back broken, but I can see it now. You have a strong ki signature. That's why she asked if you did martial arts. Normally one reaches that level of energy only through meditation and training. You have a rare gift."

"Ki signature? Like in Dragonball?" Hikaru asked sounding confused as she glanced at Ryo. "You can see it?"

"Not so much with my eyes as feeling it." She explained. "It's like a warmth radiating from her. My sister's ki; however, is so strong, that if she were to fully manifest it, she would illuminate a dark room. I am somewhere in between." Closing her eyes, she turned her focus inward. The girls gasped as a pale nimbus of energy, like heat rising from sun-baked pavement, shimmered around the woman's body. Opening her eyes, the aura faded.

"That was so cool!" Seira cried, her eyes round in wonder. "Will we be able to do that?"

"It's highly unlikely." Motoko replied apologetically. "While all of our students at the God's Cry School do develop a stronger ki signature. Most never gain the ability to visibly manifest it. That would seem to be an inherited trait."

"That was truly amazing!" Izumi said in awe. "To think someone like you will be living in my home!"

Koharu had listened to all this before speaking. "Guys, I think she's right about Ryo. Look at her lightning ball. There's energy still spitting off it after it hits Mao's glove. And then in that last game, during that battle with Takasugi, her sweat was rising off of her as steam. I'll bet that was her ki energy manifesting."

Hikaru put her arm around her friend as she said. "Well Ryo, we've always known that you had your father's arm. Now it looks like you've inherited something else from him."

Ryo stood dumbfounded at this news. Slowly, she turned to Motoko and said softly. "How do I get rid of it?"

"What do you mean?" The swordswoman asked, perplexed. "Every living thing has ki energy. Yours is just much more powerful than the normal person's. Why?"

Ryo's screwed her face down and clenched her fists by her side. "I'm dangerous. I've hurt my friend with this power… I want to get rid of it, because I never want to throw the lightning ball again!" She added as she spun and ran from the room in tears as her teammates watched in shock.

oOo

A/N: Well, I managed to scrape together another eight thousand words. I apologize profusely for the long delay in updating this. I would like to thank Airlady and James Axlerad for their words of encouragement. Please be patient for the next chapter. Things will start falling in place for everyone.


	24. Progress

Chapter 24

Wow. It's hard to believe it's been two months since I've updated this. I apologize for the delay. Tsuruko Aoyama, Shippu, and Noriyesu Seta appear courtesy of Love Hina by Ken Akamatsu. Please read and review.

Progress

oOo

Ryo ran down the hallway of the hospital, tears blurring her vision. She could hear her friends calling for her to stop, but she couldn't. The sight of Mao, unconscious with that mask over her face, had wrenched her heart. They were wrong. She was responsible for this. That woman had confirmed it. She wasn't normal. She was a freak, and she had set in motion the chain of events that had put an innocent girl in the hospital. With a new pang of guilt driving her, she quickly entered the stairwell, and barely slowing, headed down. Bursting out onto the ground floor, she ran down the hallway and across the lobby. Her grief was so intense, that she failed to notice the elder Aoyama sister standing by the window, talking on her cell phone.

The samurai watched the girl's distress with great interest, following her progress until she left the building. Turning her attention back to the person on the other end she said. "Mother, I apologize. I must end this call. A situation has arisen, with the person I was telling you about, that requires my attention. I will contact you again when it is resolved. Please give my regards to the elders." Ending the call, she quickly made her way to the doorway. When she was outside, a raucous call greeted her as a large yellow bird alighted on her shoulder and began rubbing against the side of her head. "Hello Shippu." She said, giving the bird an affectionate pat. "I've missed you as well. Has Motoko treated you kindly?" The bird bobbed its head in affirmation. Then it looked back at the door and trilled mournfully. "She's past her time isn't she? Do you meet her every day like this after she finishes her work? I'm afraid she won't be coming home today. However, fear not dear friend, for your mistress will recover soon and you two will be reunited…It is fortunate you're here. I'm in need of your assistance. Will you help me find someone?" When the bird chirped happily, Tsuruko smiled and began jogging in the direction Ryo had taken.

oOo

Yuki awoke to a gentle hand shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Shinobu, Dr. Nakamura, Kimiko and Emma standing beside her bed. "What's the matter?" She asked groggily.

"Congratulations!" Her nurse said happily. "Look at what you did in your sleep!" She added, pointing at the end of the bed.

The girl craned her neck, and saw her leg wasn't bent anymore. "I did that?" She asked in disbelief. "I tried moving them earlier, but they wouldn't budge."

"That's why I'm here Miss Azuma." The doctor said as Shinobu straightened her other leg and rolled her onto her back. "I want to perform another evaluation of your condition."

"Ok." She said as he approached the bed. "I was expecting Dr. Kanazaki to do this again tonight when he came back on duty."

"Then you know what to expect." He said with a grin. Picking up her foot, and running his finger across the sole, he was rewarded with a reflexive jerk. "Wonderful!" He exclaimed setting her leg down. He achieved similar results with the other. "This is marvelous Miss Azuma. You've regained some of your reactive functions." He said as he recorded the information on her chart. Looking up with a smile, he continued. "Let's test your voluntary motor skills now. I want you to close your eyes and relax." When she had complied, he continued in a soothing voice. "Remember what it felt like to wiggle your toes...Now, duplicate that feeling." Seeing her tense, he admonished her. "You're trying too hard Miss Azuma. Just relax and let it happen. When you strain like that, your entire spinal cord is involved, firing electrical impulses like crazy, confusing the muscles. If you still the rest of your body, you stand a better chance of stimulating the one you want. That's why you could move in your sleep. Your subconscious mind sent a signal to your leg, and your body was relaxed enough to respond."

"Yes Doctor, I understand. I'll try to relax." She took a deep breath, and concentrated on moving just the toes on her right foot. She remembered lying in Izumi's bath, sticking her toes out of the water and wiggling them at Koharu. The girl from Tosa, grinning, had imitated her, and it had become a contest to see who could wiggle them the longest. Smiling at the memory, she was surprised to hear a cry from Shinobu. Opening her eyes, she saw everyone beaming at her.

"You did it Yuki!" Her friend cried, taking her hand. "You moved them!"

"Well done Miss Azuma." Nakamura added happily. "You're well on your way to recovering from this, so now we'll address the other matter. These two women are strongly opposed to you having surgery, and asked me to let you try on a different brace. Nurse, please remove the one she's currently wearing."

"Yes, Doctor." Shinobu replied, pulling up the girl's gown. Loosening the straps, she spread the brace flat on the bed. "Yuki, we need you to lie still and let us move you, ok?

"Right, lie still." She said with a nod.

"Where would you like me, Doctor?" The young woman in white inquired.

"Please take the shoulders." He said, before walking up and putting his hand under Yuki's hip. "It would be nice to have a third pair of hands to roll her legs."

"I can help." Kimiko said stepping up to the bed. "I've done this for my friend when she needed to be bathed, so don't worry."

"Thank you." He replied with a grateful smile. "I feel better knowing you've done this before."

"We'll roll to her right on three. Ok?" Shinobu asked as she took hold of Yuki's shoulders.

"Roll to her right on three. I got it." The woman replied as she placed her hands on the girl's legs.

"What can I do?" Emma asked, eager to help.

"When we get her rolled over, remove the old brace from under her." Nakamura said with a serious expression. "Then tuck that piece of cloth under her and wrap it up over her backside, making sure there are no wrinkles. When you have finished that, take the rear plate of the new brace and hold it against her spine, with the wider end towards her shoulders. We will then roll her back, strapping the front on after she's lying flat."

"No problem." She said moving to the opposite side of the bed and grabbing hold of the brace. "Ready when you are."

"I'm really glad I'm wearing shorts." Yuki said quietly, glancing at Shinobu and then at Nakamura.

He chuckled, saying. "Fear not, Miss Azuma. I've been married thirty years and delivered both of my daughters and two granddaughters. You don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"That's not the point." She replied blushing. "It's not whether you've seen one or not, but that I'm not ready to be seen."

He frowned at that. "You're sixteen. Haven't you ever been to a gynecologist?"

"She's a woman." The girl mumbled, blushing even deeper at the thought of a man giving her _that_ exam.

His frown changed to a look of chagrin, and then he said. "Oh…Well, enough of that. Ready ladies? One… two…three."

After they rolled her onto her side, Emma gently pulled the elastic band from under her, and tossed it to the floor. She then quickly threaded the piece of thick fabric under Yuki's side and up across her back, smoothing out any areas that were bunched up. Finally, she took the piece of molded plastic and held it firmly to Yuki's injury, maintaining gentle pressure until they'd finished returning her to her original position.

"Well done, ladies." Nakamura said warmly. "Now let's get her strapped in and see how she feels."

Emma picked up the other half of the brace and held it out to Shinobu, who, after she finished overlapping the ends of the cloth, took it and laid it across Yuki's stomach. Then they fed the straps through the slots in the back half and pulled them snug, fastening the Velcro.

"Is that too uncomfortable Yuki?" Kimiko asked from the end of the bed.

"It is a little more uncomfortable than the other one." She said making a face. Then she tried reaching for the table, only to be stopped well short of her goal. Her face brightened as she exclaimed. "It limits how much I can move, but my break didn't shift! This is great! I won't need the surgery now!"

"So you're content with that? You're positive you don't want the operation?" Nakamura asked, looking at her intently. When she nodded, he added. "Very well, I'll cancel your surgery." Looking to Kimiko and Emma, he added. "Ladies, you have proven to be correct on this. If you'll excuse me, I have a schedule to update. Have a good evening." Then he turned and headed for the door

"Good bye Doctor." Kimiko called. "Thank you again for your willingness to cooperate with us."

He silently responded with a nonchalant wave as he stepped through the door.

"Well, it's already after five o'clock." Shinobu said, also moving towards the door. "I'm sure you're hungry Yuki, so I'll order your dinner."

"Thank you Shinobu." She called back. "Oh! Don't forget to bring back my cookies!" Then looking at Kimiko and Emma, she said with a grateful smile. "Thank you Mrs. Watson, Ms. Carter. I wasn't looking forward to that surgery."

"You're welcome, dear." Kimiko said raising the head of her bed. "But enough with the formality. I'm Kimiko and she's Emma. Ok?"

"Ok!" She responded happily. "I promise!"

"Look at her." Emma said grinning. "If she was smiling any wider, I think her face would break."

"I just can't believe how nice you both are being to me." The girl said, glowing. "My mother would never let one of my teammates call her by her given name. I was surprised and thrilled to hear her say that. I'm being treated like I'm an adult."

"Well, you should be." The blonde said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You've behaved like one. You'd suffered a serious injury; had your parents abandon you, and had major surgery looming over you. Those misfortunes would have overcome a child, but you've endured, and now you're ready to come out on the other side. Be proud of yourself, Yuki."

"I know I am." Kimiko said sitting next to her on the other side. "Yuki, I have something to say to you." Taking the girl's hand in both of hers, she smiled warmly as she continued. "Thank you again for saving my daughter's life. I know I told you that when I visited with you earlier, but it bears repeating. My entire family greatly appreciated your selfless act… It really bothered me when you told us your folks had abandoned you. So, young lady, I feel compelled to tell you this." She looked the girl in the eyes and said tenderly. "From this day on, please consider yourself part of my family. I hope you'll call on us if you ever need help."

"Kimiko…I…" Yuki whispered as tears began welling.

She leaned forward, taking the girl into a gentle embrace. Her eyes were misting as she said softly. "We won't ever let you feel abandoned again Yuki."

Emma, her emotions getting the better of her, dabbed her eyes with a tissue as she said. "Look at you two, crying over the littlest thing."

oOo

Seira, Corey, Hikaru, and Koharu walked back into Mao's hospital room. Their expressions spoke volumes.

"You were unable to find her?" Ms. Himuro inquired worriedly.

"She had too big of a jump on us." Hikaru said gloomily, shaking her head. "We know she left the hospital…"

"But you don't know which way she went from there." The Chairperson said finishing the thought. "This is just like last year. Why must she run from us when she's troubled?"

"She doesn't want to burden us with her problems." Izumi said tersely, a scowl on her face. "I told her I wouldn't tolerate her acting like a loser, and she does this again."

"Wasn't she the one who said we had to be there to support Amy?" Yoko said angrily. "Why won't she let us be there for her?"

"People who are used to giving of themselves are rarely comfortable receiving help from others." Motoko said in a calm voice. "Often they feel they don't deserve it. They end up struggling with their problems while those closest to them are kept at arm's length."

"I'm worried." Kanako said quietly. "The last time she did this she nearly died."

"What?" The swordswoman exclaimed. Then she quietly pondered before adding. "Interesting… I must share that information with my sister when she returns this evening."

"Why would she want to know?" Seira inquired, crossing her arms. "I thought she was hung up on you coming to teach at Kisuragi."

"A young woman with such a strong natural ki is rare. I'm sure Tsuruko's told our mother about her. The God's Cry School will undoubtedly pursue her as a student."

"Isn't she kind of old to start training now?" Corey asked, intrigued. "I mean, don't serious kendo students start like at five or six?"

"That's not what I meant." She replied, shaking her head. "I don't think she'd be well suited for swordsmanship per se. She's too kindhearted. An opponent would take advantage of that. I was thinking more for helping her control her emotions and learning to focus her ki."

"You mean like you were doing in that fight?" Seira asked, becoming excited. "I'd like to be able to do that someday."

"You have a strong will Seira, so it may be possible for you to learn it." Motoko said with a sad smile. "You will, however, need to first find peace within yourself. If you don't mind, in appreciation of your saving me today, I would like to coach you in some meditation techniques. If you sincerely work at it, I believe you can put your demons to rest and with them the anger inside of you."

"You noticed that?" She replied, her cheeks going a little red. "I thought I was doing pretty good keeping my cool."

"Seira, you were screaming at her in the stair well." Izumi reminded her. "Not that I blame you. I was pretty anxious for Amy myself."

"What happened with Amy?" Hikaru asked worriedly. "And what's this about a fight? Was that why you three were so late?"

Corey spoke up. "Those jerks showed up in the parking garage under the hospital and jumped Amy, my mom, and my grandpa. We managed to take them down, but not before they beat up Amy and my grandpa."

"Oh no!" Kanako cried mournfully as tears appeared in her eyes. "Those creeps had no right to do that to her. She'd already been hurt enough."

"I just hope you gave them a bashing." Koharu said angrily. "It would've served those animals right. I wish I could have been there to help."

"How is she?" Yoko asked in a subdued voice, staring at the floor. "They didn't…y'know her again did they?"

"No. Thank god." Seira said angrily, thinking how close it had been. "We got there just before they were going to."

"Miss Aoyama is to thank for that." Izumi added, smiling at the samurai. "If she hadn't been there to get that door open, who knows how it would have turned out?"

"Don't forget her taking down Akira." Corey added. "I don't think I'd be standing here if it had been just me fighting him."

"Thank you for your kind words." Motoko said humbly. "I'm glad I was able to help. I apologize that you all needed to rescue me from him. I underestimated his resilience and paid the price with my ribs."

At that time, the nurse entered carrying Motoko's dinner. "Everyone, I'm afraid you'll need to leave for a while. It's time for her meal, and I'm sure she'll need some rest after she's done."

"Of course Nurse." Ms. Himuro said graciously. "Come girls. Let's leave her in peace. Go home and try not to worry about Ryo too much. She most likely just went home herself. Rest well, Instructor Aoyama. Watch over Miss Daidoji for us, would you?"

"I will defend her with my life." The woman deadpanned. "That is as long as I am not required to get out of bed."

oOo

Ryo had run towards the university, hoping to lose any pursuit by her teammates in the crowds of milling college students. Unfortunately, most of the classes were finished for the day, so there were very few people to witness the distraught girl's dash across campus. Winded, she dared glancing over her shoulder. Seeing no one she recognized, she slowed, pausing by a large fountain. Sitting on the wall, with her back to the splashing water, she took in deep breaths of air, cooling her burning lungs. She stared morosely at the ground, loathing herself for what she'd done. When a shadow fell into view, her head snapped up as her body tensed to flee. She relaxed when she saw the shadow belonged to a smiling man in a lab coat. He was disheveled, with unkempt hair and a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Are you ok?" He asked, holding out a bottle of water. "I saw you running and thought you could use this. I didn't know the track club was using the grounds for practice. Well, I suppose there's plenty of room this time of day."

"Oh, I'm not a college student!" She replied, quickly standing and bowing. "I'm still in high school. I'm sorry if I shouldn't be here. I just started running and ended up by this fountain. I'll leave."

"Now hold on." He said with a fatherly smile. "I didn't say you had to leave." Looking at the fountain, he took a drag off his smoke before continuing. "I had a part-time assistant who used to come here a lot. He said it was a good place to think." Scratching his chin, he continued. "As I recall, he used to sit under that tree right there." He added, pointing to a maple across the path, where a large yellow bird was sitting on the lowest branch, watching them. "You looked like you were thinking about something pretty hard. Would you like to join me over there and talk about it?"

"Excuse me," she said in a wary voice, "but who are you?"

"His name is Noriyesu Seta." A woman's voice said behind her.

Startled, Ryo turned and saw the swordswoman from the hospital standing two meters away. "How did you find me?" She cried in a panic. "Leave me alone!" Turning to flee, she was stopped when Seta grabbed her. "Let me go!"

"Calm down Miss." He said struggling to contain the thrashing girl. "I don't know what this is about, but I know this woman, and I assure you she means you no harm."

"She's a monster like me, only worse!" The girl replied, and then screamed. "Help me somebody, I'm being…" The silence was abrupt after Tsuruko jabbed her on the back of her neck, and the girl sagged in the man's arms.

Having seen the terror in Ryo's eyes as she's collapsed, Seta turned to the samurai. "A pressure point strike?" He asked derisively, frowning. "Was that really necessary?"

"Do you want a crowd to gather?" The woman replied sourly as she cast furtive glances around her, checking to see if anyone had heard Ryo's screams. "She is unharmed. I merely disrupted the flow of her ki to subdue her. Let's get her someplace comfortable and away from prying eyes."

"Technically this is kidnapping, Tsuruko." He said as he scooped Ryo up into his arms, cradling her head against his chest. "I hope you have a good reason for doing this."

"My dear Seta, I don't do anything without a good reason." She responded, smiling disarmingly. Then laying a hand lightly on the side of Ryo's face, she added. "She's very special. The God's Cry School has great interest in her abilities. This promises to be a most extraordinary evening."

oOo

Masako looked up from holding a sleeping Kenji's hand at the sound of someone knocking. She saw a man and a woman standing at the threshold. "Come in, please." She said warmly, rising to meet them away from the beds. "Are you here to see Amy?"

"Yes ma'am." The man said quietly, stepping in. "I'm Shinsaku Kido, Amy's coach. This is Shino Hayakawa, her teammate's mother."

"How are you?" Shino greeted her with a polite bow. "This is just horrible what those young men did to her. How is she?"

"Both she and my husband are sleeping at the moment." The woman replied. "Hayakawa? Then it was your daughter who called the other night."

"That's right. Ryo is the captain of the team, so the rest of the girls thought it appropriate that she extend the invitation for the party. Please accept my deepest sympathies for everything that has happened."

"Thank you so much." Masako responded with a bow of her own. "I'm afraid I won't be able to stay much longer. I need to get home to prepare dinner for my daughter and myself. The nurse was kind enough to bring me a fruit cup earlier, but I'm becoming hungry. Please feel free to stay and keep them company."

"You won't have to worry about dinner Mom." Kimiko said as she and Emma stepped into the room. "The Chairperson of the school has invited us to her home. Hello Mr. Kido, we meet again."

"Mrs. Watson." He said with a nod. "Who's your stunning friend?" He added, looking Emma over with an appreciative grin.

"I'm Emily Carter, from back in her pro tennis days." She said grinning back. "I'd be careful with what you say, Mr. Kido. Your girlfriend's standing right there."

"Oops!" He said cringing, looking at the woman beside him guiltily. "Sorry Shino…Say; how did you know she was my girlfriend?" He asked after clearing his throat.

"They came to my restaurant for lunch." Shino said evenly, looking at him through narrowed eyes. "Do I need to dye my hair blonde now to keep your attention?"

"You could never lose my attention." He said warmly, putting his arm around her waist. "I've waited too long to find a woman like you to be swayed by a pretty face and a tanned body."

"Smooth." Emma quipped. "It was a good recovery, but I can see why Seira thinks you're a sleaseball."

"Oh…Uh…Yeah." He stammered, blushing. "Well, I think we should be heading out. I need to take the equipment back to the school, and Shino needs to get back to her restaurant."

"He's right." She replied with a bow. "It was nice meeting you all. If you have chance, come visit me again. I enjoyed this afternoon."

Kimiko stepped up and took a surprised Shino into her arms. "I'm glad I was able to meet you. Thank you for giving me your shoulder to cry on earlier."

"You're welcome. If I don't see you again before you leave, have a safe flight back to America." She replied, returning the embrace.

"I know. Why don't the two of you come by my shop tomorrow?" Emma said grinning. "One item will be on me, and anything else, I'll sell to you at cost, just like I do for Seira."

"I'd like that, but I need to do the prep work for the restaurant in the morning." Shino replied apologetically. "I can't afford to close down three times in a week."

"What do you need done, dear?" Masako said stepping up. "I could help for a few hours. It'll be nice to cook for a large group again."

"Have you ever made oden Mom?" Kimiko asked, surprised at her mother's offer.

She gave her daughter a hurt look as she said. "I worked in a restaurant for eight years while your father was in college. I think I can handle chopping up vegetables and frying fish cakes."

"Are you sure?" Shino asked the woman. "I won't be able to pay you very much."

"You reached out to my daughter when she needed you. I'm just doing the same. My name is Masako Suzuki. I hope you will accept my offer." She responded with another bow.

"If that's how you feel, I would be my pleasure to accept your help." She acquiesced, returning the bow. "I usually begin around nine. Is that too early?"

"I'll be there." The older woman said with a wide smile. "Kenji will still be here, and shouldn't need me until the afternoon. Kimiko will need to drive them home anyway. I never earned my license."

"I need to drop off Amy for her tests first." She said looking over at her sleeping daughter. "How does ten o'clock sound?"

"Great." Emma replied. "I'll give you directions to the store." Pulling a pen and a pad of paper out of her purse, she began writing.

Someone clearing his throat interrupted the conversation. They turned to see Mr. Mita standing in the hallway, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Good evening Masako. May I come in?"

"Yasunori! Welcome! Please come in!" She said warmly, stepping out to greet him. "He's sleeping now, but he should be waking up soon. Take the chair by the bed. He'll be thrilled to see you."

"Big brother Yasunori!" Kimiko said embracing him. "It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you since I first left for the States."

"It's good to see you again as well, Kimiko." He said with a sad smile. "I'm a little upset with you, though. You should have told me Amy was your daughter."

"Yasunori?" Kido said with a grin. "I've never heard anyone use your given name Principal, not even Ms. Himuro."

"I've known the Suzuki family since I was a boy and Kimiko was a baby." He said coldly. "They are some of my dearest friends, while Ms. Himuro and I have a relationship that is strictly professional. Do not assume rise above that level of familiarity either, Mr. Kido."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied with a smirk. "We need to go. See you all later."

Waving as they walked away, they moved to the elevator. "Please let nothing else go wrong tonight." Shino said softly as she linked elbows with the coach, laying her head on his shoulder. He patted her arm affectionately as the doors opened, and they stepped on.

oOo

Tsuruko held the door as Seta carried the still motionless Ryo into his office and set her down on the couch. "This is nice." She said looking around her. "When did you earn such a grand office?"

"I inherited it when I became Director of the Department of Historical Studies." He replied, unfolding the blanket resting on the back and covering the girl with it. "I'm trying to keep it less cluttered than my other office was. I maintain a separate room for cataloguing artifacts and grading papers. This is strictly for meetings with members of the department and such. Haruka bought me the couch for when I pull those all-nighters and need somewhere to sleep."

"How is your indomitable wife?" She asked as she sat down by his desk. "I haven't seen her since you two returned from your last dig."

"She's good." He replied, sitting down in his office chair. "She's with Sarah in America right now."

"Ah yes, Sarah, your loveable, irascible, adopted daughter. She wants to go to high school there next autumn doesn't she?" The swordswoman continued. "I can't believe she's that old already."

Looking over at Ryo, he replied. "That's right. She's only a couple of years younger than that girl is. They could be going to school together." He sighed, and then said despondently. "Why are we doing this Tsuruko?"

"It wasn't my intention to abduct her Seta." She said with a slight frown. "I only wished to speak with her, but she was making such a commotion out there she left me no choice. I initially encountered her in the hospital while visiting Motoko."

"Is she still working there?" He said rising. Moving to a small kitchen area, he filled an electric kettle and turned it on.

"Yes, although I believe it is employment beneath her." She responded as she watched him open a jar of instant tea. "Unfortunately, tonight she is there as a patient."

He paused, turning and giving her a concerned look. "What happened to her?"

She proceeded to tell him what Shinobu had relayed over the phone, and then told him that that her sister would recover from her injuries. "I was leaving the room, when I noticed this girl's ki. It's remarkably strong for someone untrained in the arts."

"No training at all?" He said above the whistling of the kettle. Taking out two ceramic mugs, he prepared tea, his mind going over what she'd said. "Did you learn anything else about her?" He added, crossing the room and holding a mug out to her.

"Only her name." She said receiving the tea from him with a bow. "Ryo Hayakawa. I'm not familiar with any notable family in history with that name, but I'm not a historian by trade, so I could be wrong."

"Hayakawa." He said sitting back down. "I've heard that name recently." Moving to his computer, he accessed the library's database, pulling up newspaper records and doing a general search. Thirty seconds later, the screen filled with a list of related articles.

"There are over one hundred articles here." Tsuruko said looking over his shoulder. "Try to narrow it down by cross referencing with Kisuragi Girls' High School."

Typing quickly, the list shortened to only thirty-three. "Well, well, our young friend has had quite a bit of media exposure over the last year. Let's see what we can find." He muttered, grabbing the mouse and clicking on the first one.

They scanned articles about the team, and Ryo's progression from nearly losing to Meyo Junior, to her throwing the lightning ball to beat Rinkai High. "She manifested her ki for the first time." Tsuruko said softly, turning to look at the resting girl. "Without any training, she visibly manifested her ki. Amazing."

"It mentions her father as well." He continued, skimming over the rest of the article. "It would seem he could also throw a pitch like that."

Intrigued, Tsuruko quickly scanned it. "Hidehiko Hayakawa… My goodness, what an impressive record he had. He won Koshien and the Japan Series." Her expression became grave as she read on. "But then he was expelled from the league under suspicion of game fixing." She finished, shaking her head. Stepping back, she sat on the edge of the desk to think, taking a sip of tea.

"Wait. Here's something you'll find interesting Tsuruko." Seta said, looking at an article with a photo showing Ryo in a hospital bed.

"She almost died?" The swordswoman exclaimed loudly. Scanning the details anxiously, her face softened until she was grinning widely. "And here I thought she was a timid little thing. Only one with the heart of a warrior would perform such an act of selfless heroism. What a special girl you are, Ryo Hayakawa."

"She'd gone to her father's home town when she got hurt." The archeologist said lighting a fresh cigarette. "It might be worth your time to go there yourself. Maybe you can find out something about her ancestry."

"I think I must." She replied softly. "I'm sure there is some connection with that orphanage. Why else would a successful professional athlete go back like that?" Crossing the room, she knelt next to the couch. Pulling back the blanket, she rolled Ryo onto her stomach and with softly glowing fingertips, massaged the back of her neck. "There, I've restored the flow of her ki. She should awaken shortly."

oOo

Shinobu entered the room next to Yuki's, humming happily. She checked the readings of the machines monitoring the life functions of the unconscious young man lying in bed. He had come through his surgery well, and his vitals signs were stable. She looked down at the bandages around his head, and wondered what he looked like. His eyes, mouth, and chin were the only parts of his face visible, strips of cloth covering his fractured nose, and jaw. She sighed, sobered from her good mood by the thought of what he'd gone through to arrive at the hospital in such a state. She watched his chest rise and fall as the heart monitor beeped a steady rhythm. The doctors were amazed at how well he'd come back, calling him a fighter. "Keep fighting, Mr. Mugen. You're going to make it." She said softly as she prepared to continue her rounds. She touched his shoulder in a gesture of sympathy, and was startled as his eyes slowly opened and his gaze met hers. "Ahhh, you're awake!" She replied warmly. "Welcome back! Let me go tell your doctor." Then she moved quickly to the door, her mood buoyed even higher than it had been before.

oOo

The girls approached the door with trepidation, their shoulders hunched. Hearing Amy had been beaten up, made them fear for her condition. Hikaru took the lead and peered around the corner. She saw Mr. Mita sitting in a chair, looking depressed. "Hey, Kanako…" She whispered. "Why's your dad here?"

With a gasp, the bespectacled girl abruptly stood up. Concern showing on her face, she left the group and went in. "Hey Dad." She said softly as she approached and saw who was in the bed. "Is Mr. Suzuki going to be ok?"

"Oh, Kanako, it's you." He replied, looking towards her. "I'm glad you're here. I think he'll appreciate it too when he wakes up. You missed seeing Mrs. Suzuki. Ms. Himuro is making her and her daughter dinner, so they needed to go home and clean up. Have you eaten?"

"Yes sir." She said quietly as the rest of the girls filed in. "We decided to get something before coming to check on Amy." Looking sadly over at the other bed, she added. "She looks pretty banged up." She took a shuddering breath, and then hugging herself, began shaking her head. "Why, Dad! It doesn't make sense!" She cried, despair making her voice crack. "All these people got hurt because of one man's ego. That arrogant creep couldn't be satisfied with breaking Yuki's back. He had to serve his petty pride by hurting the others. I hate him, Dad! I hate him with everything that's in me." With a hiccupping sob, her strength left her, and she fell to her knees with her head resting on her father's lap.

"Kanako!" He exclaimed in surprise. Putting his hand on the despondent girl's shoulder, he rubbed it tenderly as she wept into his leg. His expression was pained as he thought. When her lamenting diminished to a few sniffles, he answered. "He isn't the first man to use violence in this way, and I'm sure he won't be the last. They say power corrupts, I would venture he's proof of that. He was king of his little group, and I'm sure he thought he was invincible. He felt his dominion slipping away and tried anything he could to hang on to it. However, all his aggressive actions did him little good. His house of cards tumbled down today with him being arrested."

"That's not enough!" She spat looking up at him angrily. "Yuki, Amy, Mr. Suzuki, Miss Aoyama, even Kosuke Mugen, the guy who was at school this morning, none of them would be in the hospital if it wasn't for that man."

Taking a deep sigh, Mr. Mita looked with concern at his daughter. "Kanako, come sit here." He said quietly, patting his leg. The girl got up and sat down. Wrapping his arms around her, he gave her a reassuring hug as he continued. "I want you to remember something. A ruthless man will use fear and intimidation to control others. Only after someone is brave enough to stand against such tactics, can that ruthless man can be stopped. It's terrible that all these people were hurt, but they were hurt while doing something to protect others. They made the choice to fight against that man's wickedness. So instead of being angry that they got hurt, be proud that they got hurt doing something honorable."

"I'm glad someone's proud of me." Kenji said with a chuckle. "It's good to see you, Yasunori. It's been a while." Turning his gaze to the younger Mita, he added, "Hello again, Kanako. We meet twice in one day. It's been a long time since I've seen you sit in your father's lap. I'm glad you can still find comfort there."

"_I'm_ surprised she could find a lap to sit on." Yoko said softly to Koharu, eliciting a chuckle from the center fielder.

"I heard that." Mita said as he glanced over his shoulder, causing the two girls to blush and stare at the floor, mortified. Looking back to Kenji, he continued. "You've looked better, old friend. How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine." He reassured them. "I got off fairly easy compared to Amy. They brutalized her, Yasunori. Seven young men using her like a punching bag. I tried to protect her, but they hit me so hard, I was knocked out for a time. I was so relieved when Corey showed up with Seira and Izumi."

"I'm glad Miss Morimura's fighting skills were useful for a change." Mita replied with a grin. "Do you need anything? You only have to ask, and I will get it for you."

"I don't know about him, but I need to use the restroom." Amy called. "Could I get an assist from one of my teammates?"

"Sure." Hikaru said approaching the bed. "What do I need to do?"

"Help me swing my legs off the bed." She replied, embarrassed. "It hurts to use my stomach muscles."

"You should have let them catheterize you Amy." Kenji admonished. "You wouldn't have to do this if you had."

"I'm not letting anyone stick something up there!" She replied sharply as she sat up on the side of the bed. "I can deal with this! My legs still work. I can make it to the toilet."

"Don't soil your bandages." He responded back, raising the head of his bed. "You don't need an infection on top of everything else."

"I understand why you feel that way, Amy. I'll stay with you." Hikaru said softly as she helped the taller girl to her feet. "You don't have your knee brace on, so I'll need to support you. Right?"

"Yeah, thanks Hikaru." She replied as she leaned on the first baseman and they made their way slowly across the room. "God, I feel like shit."

"Hang on, we're almost there." Hikaru encouraged as they approached the doorway to the toilet. "You just need to go a little farther."

The room was silent as everyone watched until they heard the door close. Then Kenji looked at Koharu and Yoko and said. "Sooo…How did your game go girls? Did you show those college boys who's boss?

"We did. We were winning two to nothing when we quit." Koharu said quietly. "They were threatening to score when we called the game."

"You don't sound very excited about it." Mita said looking at the girls' long faces. "What happened?" He asked, giving Kanako a knowing look.

"Mao got hit by a foul ball in the throat." She said looking down. "They admitted her until tomorrow."

"I wondered where Miss Daidoji was." He replied somberly. "It's unusual for her not to be with one of you. Will she be all right?"

"The doctor seemed to think so." Koharu answered. "She was sleeping when we went to see her."

"That's good." He sighed. "She's a well-mannered girl, and a gifted student. Not to mention she'd be difficult to replace on the team if it was a debilitating injury."

"Amy... Amy!" They heard Hikaru's muffled cry from the restroom. She burst back into the room, her face pale. "Something's wrong! She's passed out, and there's blood in the toilet!"

oOo

Mao stirred, the pain from her injury intruding into her sleep. Groaning, she opened her eyes. Looking around the room, she noticed her roommate. Pulling away the oxygen mask, she smiled weakly, and in a raspy voice said. "Did my snoring keep you awake?"

Motoko looked over, offering a smile of her own. "I've heard nothing from you but quiet breathing. Perhaps the oxygen mask muffled the sound. Good evening, I am Motoko Aoyama. How are you feeling, Miss Daidoji?"

"I've been better." She admitted. "Getting hit in the throat by a baseball isn't very fun. Why are you here, Ma'am?"

"I had my ribs broken in a battle. Are you hungry? I'll contact the nurse for you. I believe you should refrain from speaking and keep your mask on until your injury is able to heal more."

"You're probably right." Mao replied. "I don't normally sound like this. Thank you for your kindness." Then she replaced the mask, finding the cool, moist air soothing to her throat. Closing her eyes, she listened as her roommate notified the nurse. 'What a crazy week this has been.' She thought. 'I hope no one else will end up in here.'

oOo

Seira stood nervously in front of her house. Her father's car was parked on the street, meaning he was back from picking up her mother. She looked impatiently down the street, wishing Corey would hurry. He'd gone home to his grandparent's house to get some clean clothes. Now she wished she'd gone with him. She saw him round the corner walking briskly. He had changed into a light blue dress shirt with a tie and khaki slacks. He smiled at her expression when he approached. "I clean up pretty good, don't I?" He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Well you certainly look more like a future doctor. Now I'm sorry I didn't buy that dress." She said wrapping her arms around him. "I'm scared to go in there Corey. I'm afraid it'll just become another shouting match, and everyone will go away angry."

"Nothing will come out of this if you don't try, Seira." He replied, stepping back and then liking elbows with her. "Let's not keep them waiting any longer."

"I guess." She said as she was led through the gate and up the walk. "How are you feeling?" She asked as they stepped up to the door.

"I'm nervous as hell." He replied, straightening his tie. "I'm formally meeting the parents of the woman I love. This could be huge."

"I'd be a lot less nervous if Izumi wouldn't have mentioned about last night." She said blushing again at the memory. "Well, let's get this over with and hope they don't bring it up." She added as she turned the knob and opened the door.

oOo

Kimiko piloted her father's Toyota through the gate of the Himuro estate and stopped. "Oh my god…" She murmured, seeing the expansiveness of the compound. "I should have washed the car, or better yet, rented a Mercedes."

"It's too late to turn back now, Kimiko" Her mother said. "The chairperson knows our financial situation. She's not expecting us to arrive in a luxury car."

"I'm not ashamed to be seen in this." Emma spoke from the back seat, running her hand over the leather upholstery. "In the States, this _is_ a luxury car. Well, an entry level luxury car, but still…"

"You're right. Why am I worrying?" Resuming her driving, Kimiko added. "Amy's already gotten in, so nothing we do tonight, short of getting stupid drunk, will make a difference." Pulling up to the front of the house, the three women got out and climbed the steps. Ringing the bell, they waited for only a short while before Mr. Yamagida answered.

"Good evening ladies." He said with a polite bow. "My name is Yamagida, Ms. Himuro's assistant. Madam and Miss Izumi will be pleased that you have arrived safely. Please follow me." He led them to a seating area adjacent to the dining room. "Please make yourselves comfortable. Dinner should be ready within fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Mr. Yamagida." Masako said with a bow. "We look forward to enjoying what is sure to be a wonderful meal."

oOo

Ryo stirred, warm under the thick blanket. Confused, she opened her eyes and looked around the room. "How did I get here?" Then she remembered struggling in Seta's arms and quickly sat up. She saw the man sitting at his desk, smiling at her.

"Take it easy Miss Hayakawa." He said, leaning back in his chair. "No one's going to hurt you."

"What do you mean?" She spat back angrily. "I've been knocked out and kidnapped!"

"That was regrettable." He said, looking ashamed. "I wasn't very happy she did that either. You're not a prisoner. Feel free to leave at any time." Standing, he moved to his kitchen area and turned on the kettle. "I'm making some tea. Would you like some?"

"Where is she?" She answered looking around nervously.

"Tsuruko's gone." He said as he measured tea into the mugs. "She went to visit her sister again. She said she needed to discuss something with her about you."

"About me?" She replied, standing and walking over to him. "Am I that special?"

"Very special." He said as the kettle began singing. "I can think of only one person I've met with your energy levels that had no martial arts training. I tutored her a while back. She's getting married this summer, to my former assistant to be exact. They've even asked me to preside over the ceremony."

"Could she throw a lightning ball too?" She queried, sitting in the chair Tsuruko had occupied not long before.

"No, she can't visibly manifest her ki." He answered, pouring the water. He picked up the mugs, crossing the room and handing one to her, before finding his own chair. "But she has a devastating right hook. Naru has sent poor Keitaro sailing across the room more than once."

"Who's Keitaro?" She asked, intrigued. "Did he ever wind up in the hospital because of her?"

"He's my former assistant." The man replied, taking a sip of tea. "He's an odd one too. He's proven very durable in respect to physical injury. Both Naru and Motoko have 'punished' Keitaro's indiscretions, and he's survived relatively unharmed. Why do you ask that?"

She looked down in her lap. "I put someone in the hospital today." She said softly. "I could have killed her."

"By your reaction, I can tell you didn't mean to." He offered. "Accidents happen to everyone, Miss Hayakawa, not just those with high ki energy levels. Misfortune is part of life. Be glad you live in a modern country that your friend could get help in a hospital. My travels have taken me to some very bleak areas of the world where such help is unavailable. I've seen a lot of suffering first hand."

"I suppose." She said, put a little more at ease by this insight. "I've been really upset about this, Mr. Seta. Thank you for being so understanding."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile. "I think Tsuruko's right about you having a lot of potential. You have a good and caring heart, Miss Hayakawa. I feel confident that you'll never abuse your gift. Trust in her. She only wants to help you grow."

"I don't know." She said nervously. Standing, she carried her mug to the counter. "I think I'll be going now. I'm sure my friends are worried about me. Thank you for the tea." She finished with a polite bow before crossing the room to the door. Opening it, she looked back at him one last time, and then stepped through, closing it gently behind her.

oOo

A/N: I promise to get the next chapter done sooner. I have some ideas forming already. It should be a fun chapter.


	25. Crossroads

Here we go again. Another chapter completed. Motoko Aoyama and her visitors are from Love Hina by Ken Akamatsu. Please review.

Crossroads

oOo

Corey sat on the couch, enduring hostile looks from Seira's parents. Clearing his throat, he tried to start a conversation, saying formally. "Please excuse my impertinence in asking, Ma'am. Seira informs me you have started a successful business in Sendai. May I ask in what profession?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm in advertising." She replied curtly, and then resumed her cold, silent stare.

"That sounds fascinating." Corey replied with a warm smile after realizing she wasn't going to say more. "Have you worked with any famous celebrities?"

"Sendai isn't Tokyo." The woman snapped. "Famous celebrities don't waste their time going there. I only do graphic design work for local magazines and newspapers."

"There is no shame in performing such a service." He offered. "You must be a talented artist to be in such demand."

"If you say so..." She sniffed. Turning to her ex-husband she said. "Is Seira serious? This foreign lummox is the boy she's in love with?"

"It would appear so." The man said inhospitably. "She even said she was going to leave Tokyo after high school to be with him. To be honest, I don't know what she sees in him."

"Excuse me!" Corey said shortly. Giving both of them an angry look, he intentionally reverted to less respectful everyday speech. "I'm sitting right here. I know Japanese customs well enough to understand talking about someone like this in front of them is considered extremely rude. I came here with nothing but the best intentions. You've judged me before you even asked me any questions about my life or my plans for the future. I want only the best for Seira. I've already put my life on the line for her once today, and I would do it again." Looking at Mr. Morimura, he continued. "You were accepting of me this afternoon. You went as far as thanking me for protecting Seira until you found out about my inadvertently seeing her breasts. It was an accident, plain and simple. I tried to be a gentleman by looking away and telling her about it. How many other young men would have done that?"

"I don't know of any." Seira said coming down the stairs. She'd changed back into the denim skirt and knit top Izumi had loaned her. "I'm sorry I left you alone down here, Corey. I thought they'd at least be civil."

"Don't be smart young lady." Her mother shot back. "We want only what's best for you."

"And Corey's it!" The girl argued. "I'm not going to stand back and let you belittle him. He's a wonderful person, but you two won't give him a chance to show you. I heard what you said, Mom. He's not a lummox! He's a warm, gentle, compassionate young man. He wants to be a doctor. Do you really think someone who was just a muscle head could hope for that? "

"He's going to be a doctor?" She said aghast. "The medical standards in America must be lower than I thought." Then in a critical voice, she added. "Why couldn't you find a nice Japanese medical student?"

"Augh! I can't believe you!" Seira yelled, raising her hands in the air in frustration. "Did you even read the letter I sent you? You haven't changed at all! You still have to ridicule anyone who doesn't meet your standards! I've met a well mannered young man, whose greatest desire in life is to help others, and he's not good enough for you! Tell me Mom! Who _is_ good enough for the daughter you never wanted? I don't think anyone ever will be!! I don't know why you even bothered coming! You should just go back to Sendai and make the people around you there miserable instead of hanging around here... Don't wait up for me." She hollered angrily as she stormed out the front door. Corey stood and gave them a contemptuous glance before turning to follow her.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" Mr. Morimura said, jumping up and grabbing his arm.

"To comfort the woman I love." He said sharply. "Something her parents obviously don't know how to do. Good evening." Then shaking off the man's hand, he ran out the door after her. He paused outside the gate, looking both ways in the twilight, just catching a glimpse of Seira. Running in her direction, he nearly collided with her when she'd stopped to wait for him after rounding the corner. "Look out!" He cried, twisting to avoid her and losing his balance. He landed hard on his side, sliding on the concrete.

"Corey!" She cried, going immediately to his side. "Are you all right?"

"Ow." He muttered as he sat up. His shirt was torn at the elbow, and droplets of blood were forming at the abrasion. "I'm ok. I just got a little scraped up."

"You are _not_ ok! You're bleeding!" She argued, pulling out her handkerchief and pressing it on the wound. "Let's go back to the house and get it cleaned up."

"No." He said climbing to his feet. "That will just give them something else to criticize me for. Let's go to my Grandparent's house. You can fix me up there."

"Ok, you're probably right." She replied gloomily. "I'm sorry, Corey. I hoped they would've treated you better than that. I don't get this. My whole life they couldn't care less about what I did or where I was. Now that I have a chance to maybe free them of their responsibilities as parents, they're acting like birds guarding their nest, diving in and pecking at you, trying to drive you away. I'm ashamed of them."

"It was probably your letter." He said quietly. "You opened their eyes to what lousy parents they'd been, and now they're reacting by becoming overprotective."

"Do you really think that's it?" She pressed. "I never thought about that… Say, Corey, do you think your grandma would mind if I stayed at her house tonight? I'm not ready to go back and face them yet."

"I don't know about that. It seems to me that you faced them pretty well already." He replied, smiling gently at her. "I don't see why not. Amy won't be using her room. You two shared a bed last night, so I'm sure she won't mind if you use hers."

Seira smiled back at him just as her stomach rumbled. "Damn. We never got dinner. Mom's a pretty good cook too." She grumbled. Then, softly, she added. "I hope your grandma likes me."

"Just be yourself and hope for the best." Corey said covering her hand with his. "We'll work it out with your parents somehow." Then he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I know _I'm_ not going to let them come between us."

oOo

Kanako leaned back in her seat, staring at the ceiling of the lounge. They'd been ushered out of the room by the nurse who'd come in response to the call after Amy's collapse. The staff had taken her away on a gurney a little while ago. The others sat quietly, their faces downcast, waiting for word. Mr. Mita had gone back afterwards to stay with Kenji, the man being deeply concerned for his granddaughter. With a sigh, the girl got up and walked to the window. Looking out at the skyscrapers to the south, whose light were beginning to come on, she muttered. "We're not going to make it to Koshien this year either, are we?"

"What?" Hikaru replied, looking up from her thoughts. "Is that really important right now, Kanako? I mean, Amy's in big trouble. Why are you worrying about playing baseball?"

"I know how you feel, Kanako." Koharu said standing and joining her at the window. "We had big hopes for this year, and now nearly a third of our team is in the hospital. Not to mention our ace pitcher is who knows where, convinced she's a monster that hurt her friend. Things aren't looking too good right now."

"I'm going to call Seira." Yoko said rising to her feet and heading for the door. "Corey should be told about this."

"We should call Izumi too." Hikaru added climbing out of her chair as well. "Amy's mom should be there by now. I suppose I should be the one to call, being I've been on the team the longest. It really stinks, having to spoil their dinner like this."

"Then don't call yet." Kanako responded still looking out the window. "Wait until we have some news. At least give it an hour before you call them. They deserve that much time to enjoy themselves a little."

"I can't wait! What if she's dying?" Hikaru argued. "She should know so she can be here to say goodbye!"

"Hikaru, are you all right?" Kanako asked turning back to face her. "You sound really stressed."

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just a little wired." She admitted. "I totally freaked out when she collapsed like that. One second she was sitting there looking embarrassed about peeing in front of me, the next she was slumped over against the wall. She'd have fallen off the toilet if I hadn't been there."

"Then it was a good thing you were there." Koharu said softly as she walked over and put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Amy will be fine, just like my dad. He collapsed last year and look at him now."

"Kanako, are you in here?" Mr. Mita said as he poked his head in the room. "Oh, wonderful, all of you are here yet. I've got good news. Amy is awake. It seems walking across the room with her injuries caused her blood pressure to drop. That's why she passed out."

"What about the blood in the toilet, Mr. Mita?" Hikaru asked anxiously. "Why is she bleeding from there?"

"Her beating left a small tear in one of her kidneys. That's why they rushed her out, to take a CAT scan to see how bad it was. " He said leaning against the doorway and giving them a reassuring smile. "It's not too serious. They say she just needs rest. She _will_ need to stay for a couple more days though."

"Can't she rest at home?" Kanako inquired. "Her family doesn't have that much money, and hospital stays are expensive."

"I don't think so." He replied. "They've started an IV and have catheterized her. They're flushing out her kidneys. She's here until there's no more blood in her urine.

"Can we go see her?" Kanako asked. "I just want to say good night."

"I'm sure she'd like that." He answered with a warm smile. "We'll say good night, and then let them rest."

They quickly made their way back to the room and filed in. Kenji smiled and nodded as they crossed the room to Amy who was sitting up, looking pale.

"Hey guys." She said as they surrounded her bed. "Sorry to make you worry like that."

"It's no big deal." Hikaru said with her usual grin. "I'm just glad you're going to be all right. I didn't know what to think when you passed out like that."

The girl looked down at her lap. "I shouldn't have been so stubborn. If I had taken the catheter like they wanted me to, I wouldn't have needed to get up. I guess I'm not so good at listening to my body. After all that, I ended up with a catheter anyways."

"It isn't hard to understand why you didn't want one, Amy." Yoko said reaching out to touch her arm. "After being…" She paused, remembering they agreed not to tell anyone about the rape. Then after glancing at Mr. Mita, she finished. "…beat up like that. I can imagine how it would feel to have a stranger poking around down there."

"Thanks Yoko." She replied with a smile. "Fortunately they put it in while I was still unconscious. I probably would have hurt someone if I hadn't been. To be honest, it's not all that bad. I can tell it's there, but I can ignore it."

"I am glad to see you recovering, Amy." Mr. Mita said from the end of the bed. "I feel terrible this has happened to you and your grandfather."

"Thank you Mr. Mita." She replied with a small bow. "I'm honored you could find the time to visit me."

"I've known your grandfather for nearly forty years." He said looking at Kenji. "We were neighbors when I was growing up." Returning his gaze to Amy, he continued. "Your mother and I were almost like siblings, playing together until I went off to stay at the dorms in high school. The last time I saw her before today was when she left to play tennis professionally. I knew Kenji had a granddaughter. I just didn't know it was you."

"Wow." She said amazed. "This is neat. If you and mom were like brother and sister, would that make Kanako my cousin?"

"I think that's a little bit of a stretch, Amy." Her grandfather said with a chuckle. "Although I do consider her someone special in my life, so perhaps you could."

"I think you're special too, Mr. Suzuki." Kanako said smiling warmly. "If it makes you feel better Amy, I don't mind. Actually, it might help smooth over some rough spots of you coming to school here if they think you're related to the principal."

"I won't be part of a deception like that." He said scowling. "The fact that I'm good friends with her family should be sufficient. Well, it's getting late. We should be going. Have a good night's rest you two. Amy, I'll let your mother and Ms. Himuro know what has happened. We'll reschedule your testing when we know when you are to be released."

"But Mr. Mita, my return flight is the day after tomorrow. I don't have an open ticket and we can't afford a separate one-way." She called anxiously.

"The doctor supercedes the airline in this case, young lady." He replied gently. "Don't concern yourself about travel schedules. We'll work things out for you. Have pleasant dreams." Then he left the room, followed by the girls.

"Great. Now I have to wait even longer to take those stupid tests." She muttered lowering the head of her bed. "This really sucks."

oOo

"Hey Motoko, we're back!" Kitsune said as the group made their way into the room. Noticing Mao, she exclaimed. "Oh! You got a roomie! Hey Sugar, don't mind us. We'll try to keep it down."

Mao waved in appreciation and watched the crowd surround the swordswoman's bed. 'Wow, they're all so good-looking!' She thought. She noticed a petit dark skinned girl who was nearly in tears throw her arms around her roommate's neck.

"Ow! Take it easy Su!" Motoko cried. "I have broken ribs here, you know."

"Motoko!" She wailed. "Why'd ya go and get beat up? Now I can't sleep with ya any more!"

"You're nineteen years old Su. It's time you started sleeping alone anyway." The samurai said gently as she stroked the distraught girl's hair. "You can be strong, right?"

"That's the problem." Kitsune said with a grin. "She's too strong. None of us stand a chance sharing a futon with her. The last time you went to Kyoto, she snuck into mine. She bruised my ribs so bad, that I couldn't take a deep breath for a week."

"Su, this is a chance to prove your not a little girl anymore." Motoko said seriously. "I'm going to be staying at someone else's house until my ribs heal. That will be at least a month. When I get back, I don't want to hear about you injuring anyone else in the dorm. Do you understand?"

"Okies, Motoko." She replied sniffling. "I won't bother anyone in the dorm."

"Or the tea house…" Kitsune added.

"Or the tea house." Su repeated solemnly, disappointment showing on her face.

"Good." Motoko said looking around. "Now that that's out of the way, I'd like everyone to meet my roommate. Her name is…I'm sorry, I never heard your given name Miss Daidoji."

Pulling off the oxygen mask, she smiled and said hoarsely, "I'm Mao. It's nice to meet you all."

"Wow!" The girl said approaching her bed. "Yer even bigger than Motoko! Are ya as strong as her too?"

"Leave her be Su." Motoko chastised. "She was struck in the throat. She shouldn't talk."

"Not to mention that was a rude comment." Naru said grabbing Su's arm and hauling her away from Mao's bed. Bowing to the catcher, she added. "I'm sorry. Su doesn't always think before opening her mouth. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you." She replied with a tip of her head. Then, catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned to see Ryo standing in the doorway. "Ryo… Come in. I'm glad you're safe."

"Hey Mao." She said timidly as she entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be ok." She replied, giving her friend a thumbs up gesture. "Where have you been? Miss Aoyama said you ran out of here in tears. I bet the whole team is worried about you."

"I'm sorry." She said standing next to the bed. "I needed to think. Instructor Aoyama, I'm sorry I was so rude to you." Bowing, she added. "Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Miss Hayakawa." Motoko said with a gentle smile. "You were distraught and feeling guilty about hurting your friend. I know I've done the same thing when I was your age."

"Instructor?" Su asked. "Are ya teaching her yer sword swinging Motoko?"

"No, I've been offered a position teaching a self defense class at her high school." She answered, and then sighing, added. "If Tsuruko will allow it."

"That has yet to be determined, dear sister." A voice said from the doorway. They turned to see Tsuruko standing there. With a cry, Ryo, recoiling in fear, scrambled to the corner with her back flat to the wall.

The woman walked slowly towards the young girl, a reassuring smile on her face. "Please don't be afraid of me Miss Hayakawa. I never meant you any harm. I only wished to avoid the attention you were drawing to our encounter." Bowing deeply before the trembling girl, she added. "I'm so terribly sorry for causing you such distress. Please forgive me."

"What did you do Tsuruko?" Motoko asked looking at Ryo quaking. "She terrified of you!"

"I rendered her unconscious with a pressure point strike." The woman said grimly. "I regret it terribly."

"No wonder she's afraid of you" The younger Aoyama said coldly. "I wouldn't have believed you were capable of such a dishonorable act."

"Seta was with her at the time, so we took her to his office. He wasn't very pleased with me either." She admitted looking at Ryo with cheerless eyes. "I have given you reason to distrust me Miss Hayakawa. I attacked you without provocation against all my school's teachings. What can I do to prove my remorse for my actions?"

"Explain why you came after me and maybe I'll understand." She replied. Realizing Tsuruko wasn't going to attack her again, her voice became steady, anger at being victimized taking hold.

"I only wished to discuss the possibility of you coming to study at our school." The woman responded with a smile as she sat in the chair next to Mao's bed. "You have an extraordinary gift, Miss Hayakawa. A young woman, such as you, with a strong natural ki comes along only rarely. We want to help you develop that gift, to help you grow and control your power."

"I have no desire to grow my power." Ryo said tersely. "I'm already too dangerous. Look what I did to Mao!" She added, pointing to the bed.

"You are her catcher?" Tsuruko asked Mao. At the girl's nod, she smiled. "You must be strong to be able to contain a ki enhanced pitch. Tell me Miss, do you blame her for your injury?"

"No! It was an accident!" Moa replied excitedly. "She's thrown the lightning ball over a hundred times, and this is the first time I've ever been hurt. It could easily have been her normal fastball that had gotten fouled off."

"I see, so the pitch was deflected." She said standing. "You poor thing, you had no chance to avoid it, did you. May I see your injury?"

"I…I suppose." The girl said, raising her chin with a grimace, exposing the bruised skin.

"Miss Hayakawa, come here please." Tsuruko said looking over at her. "I want to show you something. You are afraid of your gift because you believe it can only destroy. You are mistaken. Ki is simply energy, generated by and flowing through our bodies. How it is used is strictly at the discretion of the user. Yes, Motoko and I are warriors, trained to focus our ki through our swords and bodies to fight evil. However, ki energy can also be channeled for other means. Please observe." Closing her eyes, she slowed her breathing, focusing her thoughts. A nimbus of energy, similar to the one Motoko had generated before, formed around her. Her eyes slowly opened, and with a neutral expression, she reached out to Mao's injury with a feather's touch.

The girl gasped in surprised. "Oh, that feels nice!"

The swordswoman maintained contact for nearly five minutes. No one said a word, watching as the woman's hand glowed softly, and beads of sweat formed on her brow. Then with a groan, Tsuruko collapsed heavily into the chair. "Look, Miss Hayakawa. That is another use for your ki energy."

They gathered around, gazing at Mao in wonder. The swelling was diminished, and the discoloration on the girl's neck was considerably less.

"Mao! The bruising is nearly gone!" Ryo exclaimed with wide eyes. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better!" She replied happily. "Hey! My voice is back to normal! Thank you, Ma'am. You're amazing!"

"I'm afraid I could only reduce some of the damage." She said with a weak smile. "There are healers from the God's Cry School, much more adept than I, who could have healed it completely. I believe you would be an exceptional one, Miss Hayakawa."

"How did you do that?" Kitsune asked with eyes wide in amazement. "I've only seen Motoko blow stuff up!"

"The transfer of energy stimulates the body's own healing processes." The younger Aoyama said from the other bed. "However, if you use too much energy, or transfer it too quickly, you stand the chance of doing more harm than good. A healer needs a great deal of patience and compassion. I tend to have very little of either. I become frustrated too easily to perform such a feat."

"You are doing better at controlling your temper, little sister. Perhaps when you return to the school, you can try mastering it again." Tsuruko said closing her eyes. "My goodness, that took a lot out of me. I must be getting old.… What do you think, Miss Hayakawa? Will you go to Kyoto with me?"

"I'm sorry." Ryo said softly. "I appreciate what you did for my friend, but I can't. I will admit I'm intrigued that I might be able to do the same thing someday, but I already have a task I need to see through. Ms. Himuro's entrusted me with leading her team to Koshien, and I won't walk away from that. I still dream of standing on the same mound my dad did when he won there. My friends are counting on me, and I can't abandon them. Will it be too late if I come after I finish high school?"

"No my dear, it won't." She said with a smile. "I'm sorry you won't be accompanying me, but I understand you wanting to stand by your teammates. Motoko…I have discussed the situation with the elders. We've decided that if she refused to come to Kyoto, you would be in charge of beginning her instruction. You have the full permission of the council to teach your class at her high school. I will contact Ms. Himuro tomorrow and arrange things. Kisuragi Girls' High School will house the first satellite campus of the God's Cry School." Climbing to her feet, she nodded a wordless farewell, and left the room. Walking down the hall, she came upon a man pushing a cleaning cart. He returned her friendly smile with a hostile look as he unlocked the door to a storeroom and entered. 'What an unpleasant man. I wonder if he works with Motoko.' She didn't give it another thought as she continued on her way. What she failed to notice was that after pulling the cart into the room, the man closed the door only partway, leaving a narrow opening to view of the doorway to her sister's room. Turning over a pail, he sat down to wait for visiting hours to be over. Reaching out, he turned off the light, losing himself in the darkness.

oOo

"Would you care for some more wine, Mrs. Watson?" Ms. Himuro said cordially.

"That would be nice, thank you." She replied with a nod. Mr. Yamagida moved around the table and refilled her glass.

"Do you enjoy your work, Mr. Yamagida?" Emma said watching with her chin resting on back of her clasped hands.

"I have done nothing else for thirty-five years." He said glancing at her. "Nor have I felt the compulsion to seek other employment. The Himuro family has been very generous to me."

"My parent's had a manservant that had been with the family nearly that long." Masako commented, taking a sip of wine. "He was unwaveringly faithful to my mother. He accompanied her everywhere."

"I'm curious, Mrs. Suzuki. What did your father do?" Ms. Himuro said leaning back in her chair. "For you to have had an arranged marriage to Konosuke Takasugi, he must have been very successful."

"He owned a distillery of all things." She replied simply. "It's no longer in business, but after the war, it was quite successful. He was a master at the craft of making sake."

"Let me guess." Emma said with a grin. "When the master died, they started getting greedy and the quality suffered. I know I've tasted my share of bad sake."

"That's correct." The woman said, nodding. "My mother sold the distillery to investors, and they ran it into the ground. I cried when I learned they were shutting the place down. Some of the men had worked there all their adult life and told me of the cost cutting methods they were being forced to do. It was criminal, the way they bastardized the pure elixir my father had worked so hard to perfect."

"It would seem unscrupulous men come in every walk of life, not just those who are desperate." Izumi said standing. She began to gather the dirty dishes as she continued. "I'm fortunate to have been born who I am. Until recently, I was too wrapped up in self pity to realize that. Amy made me see just how much I had to be thankful for. She told me that I wouldn't be happy until I did. She was right. I was avoiding confronting my mother about our differences and was only making myself miserable. I can't wait for the next six weeks to go by. I'm looking forward to having her here." Then with a slight bow to her guests, she carried the dishes to the kitchen.

"She's such a cultured young woman." Masako commented, following Izumi's progress from the room. "Maybe she can help smooth Amy's rough edges."

"She's not that bad, Mom." Kimiko said with a frown. "A lot of people tell me exactly the same thing you just said about Izumi."

"I must concur." Ms. Himuro said nodding. "Amy has charmed nearly everyone she's met. I would still like to see her perform that tea ceremony sometime."

They paused in their conversation when the phone rang. Mr. Yamagida moved to answer. "Himuro residence, how may I help you? Oh, good evening Sir…One moment… Ms. Himuro, Principal Mita is calling for you. Shall I take a message?"

"No Yamagida, I'm coming." She replied, standing. "Excuse me ladies, I don't believe this will take long."

"How do you think Corey and Seira are doing meeting her parents?" Emma asked, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. "I hope her mom doesn't make trouble."

"Corey can handle himself." Kimiko said, mimicking her friend. "I'm more concerned for Seira. What she's been through growing up with that woman. Dad told me Seira heard her say that she never wanted a child. I can't imagine how hearing that must have wounded the girl."

"If she and Corey are really that serious about each other, a parent's disapproval won't stop them from being together." Masako said firmly. "I was disowned when I brought Kenji home to meet them, and here we are nearly forty years later."

"We do seem to go through hardships when we meet our future spouse." Kimiko said with a pained smile. "I had to have a dear friend die."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Emma added with a concerned look on her face. "They've already had to deal with this violence against you and Amy."

"You two speak so highly of this girl, I curse the fact I didn't get to meet her yet." Masako stated, folding her hands in front of her on the table.

"Seira's still suspended tomorrow, Mom. I'm sure Corey will bring her around to introduce her to you sometime."

They broke off their discussion as they watched Ms. Himuro return to the table followed by Izumi with a dessert tray. "I hope you ladies saved room. Izumi makes a wonderful crème Brule."

"Was that about Amy?" Kimiko inquired anxiously.

"Yes, but please relax. She is doing fine." She replied with a reassuring smile. "Please don't give it another thought."

oOo

Corey turned the knob and still holding her hand, led Seira inside. "Now it's my turn to welcome you to my home." Flipping on a light in the entry, they removed their shoes and moved into the living room.

"Wow! It _is_ just like my house!" She said gazing in amazement. "Even the colors on the wall are nearly the same."

"Well, they were probably built by the same construction company near the same time." He replied. "They definitely had the same architect."

"I suppose that makes sense." She said heading for the bathroom. "Come on; let's get that scrape cleaned up."

"I'm right behind you." He said following her down the hall while pulling off his tie. He showed her where the first aid supplies were, and while she got things ready, he began unbuttoning his shirt. "Well this thing's trashed. Mom's not going to be happy when she sees it."

"Give it to me." She said holding out her hand. "I'll soak that sleeve in the sink and try to at least get the blood out."

"See, I told you there'd be times when you were going to be taking care of me." He kidded, passing it to her.

"This hardly compares to me crying like some little girl into your shirt." She replied, turning back to the sink and filling it with cold water. "You got hurt because I was stupid and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk."

"I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." He said softly, meeting her gaze reflected in the mirror. Then he reached out and gently turned her around. "We're not in Izumi's kitchen now. Do you want to pick up where we left off this morning?"

She smiled warmly back at him and moved closer. Their lips were nearly touching when Corey's stomach growled loudly, startling her. The mood broken, she stepped back with a chuckle. "Let's take care of that scrape first, and get something to eat." She said grinning. Then touching the corner of her mouth, she added. "You can have these for dessert."

oOo

Most of the lights in the hallway had been switched off., leaving only sporadic illumination. He had been patient, waiting for the nurse to complete her rounds. Now, the man quietly opened the door and peeked out. Seeing the hallway was deserted, he moved silently to the opposite side, opening the door and looking into the room. There was a small dim lamp left on for the nurse to perform her duties, and by it, he could see both women sleeping peacefully. A predatory grin touched his lips as he slipped in and softly closed the door. He moved lithely across the room and stopped at Motoko's bedside. Looking down at her, the grin left his face, replaced by a look of disgust. '_This_ is the woman that beat Akira?' He thought incredulously. Doubting himself, he took a look back at Mao. 'No, the sign by the door said she was assigned the far bed. This has to be her. She looks just like that woman I saw earlier dressed in a hakama. That must have been her sister.' Bending, he pulled up his pant leg and took a long knife out of his boot. Standing back up, he was startled to see Motoko's eyes open and glaring at him.

"I don't know you." She said angrily. "Get out of our room!"

"Not before you die!" He said raising the knife high.

"Assassin!" She yelled as she rolled off the bed just before the knife plunged into the mattress. Climbing quickly to her feet, she saw Mao sitting up in bed. "Miss Daidoji! Get out of here!" Focusing back on her attacker, she began gathering her ki, her aura glowing softly in the subdued lighting.

He moved around the bed, the knife held low, ready to strike. "What are you, some kind of witch? It won't matter once I bury this blade in your heart. I can see from your face that having to move around with those busted ribs is giving you a lot of pain. Let me put you out of your misery."

"God's Cry School Air Splitting Strike!" She cried, bringing her fist forward. She grimaced as pain from her ribs shot through her body, causing her attack to be misdirected. The ki blast she intended for the man's chest caught him in the right arm instead. His face contorted in pain and fear as the knife flew from his grasp, skittering across the floor. Breathing raggedly, her energy spent, she looked on as he scrambled towards the doorway, only to have his path blocked by Mao.

"Out of the way, cow." He cried, scowling, throwing a punch at her face. His eyes opened wide in surprise as the girl, spinning, grabbed his wrist and performed a shoulder throw. Then with a cry, she drove her fist into his stomach just below his ribs, knocking the wind out of him.

"This ends now." She said grimly, flipping him over. Pulling his arm back, she pressed her knee into his shoulder, effectively immobilizing him. Her eyes blazing, she growled. "Enough people have been hurt today! I won't let you hurt anyone else! Give me any trouble and I'll dislocate your shoulder!"

"That was impressive Miss Daidoji." Motoko said approaching them. Glaring at the man she continued. "Who are you, and why did you try to kill me?"

"Go to hell!" He spat. "I'm not telling you anything."

"All right, be that way." She replied, walking to the knife and picking it up by the tip. "Pfft, what a mediocre blade this is." She commented, studying it. Then turning back and walking towards him, said with a cold expression. "Still it would have served its purpose."

"What are you going to do?" He replied arrogantly. "You're a samurai, right? Your code of honor won't let you kill a defeated opponent."

"Why I'm simply going to secure for the police." She said as she set it on the table next to the bed. Then she moved to the duffle bag Kitsune had brought and removed a small knife of her own and the roll of cloth she used for binding her chest. "They can figure out how to get the information out of you."

"What's going on in here?" The nurse said running into the room. Seeing Mao kneeling on the man with Motoko poised over him with the knife, her face went white as she turned and ran screaming down the hall. "Security! Security!"

"It would appear that we have some explaining to do." Motoko said lightheartedly to her roommate. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter. A grimace of pain from Motoko as her ribs complained about the gaiety, however; quickly sobered the mood.

"Are you all right, Instructor?" The girl asked with concern. "You didn't collapse your lung again, did you?"

"No, I didn't exert myself like I did when I punched that man in the parking garage. If I had, this wretch would be missing an arm." She said reassuringly as she cut off a length of cloth. "Give her your other hand." She commanded.

He said nothing, and made no move to comply, so Motoko, gingerly dropping to her knees, tapped him firmly on the center of the back. He immediately stiffened as he cried. "What did you do? My legs just went numb!"

"It's just a simple acupressure technique." She said innocently, resting back on her heels. "When you act in accordance with with my request, I will remove the block."

With a growl, he submitted, offering Mao his other hand. She held his arms as Motoko quickly bound his wrists together. The Swordswoman next wrapped a length around his ankles, preventing him from running.

"Now just stay there quietly until the police arrive." Motoko said as she restored sensation to his lower body. "I'm going to sit down. Will you be all right, Miss Daidoji?"

"Let him try something." She replied coldly. "I owe these creeps for breaking Yuki's back. I just wish it was that bastard Toru!"

"You shouldn't have to wait long." The swordswoman said rising to her feet. She then moved back to her bed, and easing herself down into the chair next to it, continued. "The way that nurse was carrying on; I believe security should be here shortly. You performed that throw excellently. How long have you studied judo?"

"Since I was five." The girl said, staring at the wall, remembering. "I was invited to attend Kisuragi on a judo scholarship, but I never felt welcome. I was so self conscious because of my size, that I let the other girls on the team intimidate me. I think the fact my family isn't wealthy made them look down on me too. I was so glad when Ryo invited me to join the baseball team. I'd finally found a group that really wanted me."

"I can relate to that." Motoko said with a sad smile. "I was the tallest girl in my high school class. I am also taller than the young man who came to manage my dorm. I thought myself too unfeminine and unattractive to ever be a real woman."

"That's crazy!" Mao exclaimed, turning to look at her roommate. "You're gorgeous! I'd give anything to be as pretty and slim as you. Today was the first time anyone had ever told me I was cute, but I think he just said that to distract me while playing baseball with him."

"The villainous scoundrel!" Motoko spat. "If he shows his face when you're in my presence, tell me and I'll thrash him for playing with your feelings in such a manner." Then her face softened as she added. "However, it isn't too hard to believe he was being honest. You do have an attractive face."

"Attached to a blimp of a body." She answered forlornly. Then a weak smile crossed her lips as she added. "My teammates tried to tell me the same thing earlier. Maybe he really did mean it. Thank you Instructor Aoyama for saying that."

"Call me Motoko." The woman replied. "As weakened as I am, this killer would have gotten away if you hadn't been here. You were very brave and should be allowed such a simple thing as calling me by my name."

"Ok, but only when we're not in school." Mao said as a sad look crossed her face. "I don't think the other students should hear me greet you so casually. You would lose the respect you deserve if they knew you were friends with me."

Motoko paused for a moment, studying her. "All right, if you feel you must, I won't object." The samurai said neutrally. "We shall maintain a proper student/teacher relationship while at school."

Their conversation was interrupted as a police detective burst into the room followed by hospital security. "Police, nobody move!" He yelled with his gun leveled on them. Observing the conflict was over, he relaxed, holstering his weapon and calling back. "The situation is under control. Stand down." Seeing Mao in her robe, sitting on the man, he smiled as he said. "It's all right Miss. You can get off him now."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I can." She said, standing up. "We just didn't want him getting away." She added, walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Where's the knife?" He said looking between the two of them. "The nurse said she saw a knife."

"I have it Detective." Motoko said, holding the weapon out to him. "I also have a corresponding hole in my mattress from where this degenerate tried to skewer me."

"Well, well. You've been a naughty boy Ichiro." He said squatting by the thug. "Not content with just beating up deadbeats, so you move up to murder?"

"You know him?" Mao asked in surprise.

"I know him all to well." He said standing again. "He's muscle for a bookmaker in Shinjuku. He's got a rap sheet that's ten pages and growing. Up until now it's only been for assault and extortion. Why'd Yoshida send you here to kill her?"

"Bite me!" The man spat.

"Aw, come on Ichiro." He said, walking to Motoko. Pulling an evidence bag from his coat pocket, he took the knife from her and placed it inside. "We've got you dead to rights. We have you at the scene, and we have the weapon with your fingerprints on it. I'm sure the forensic boys will find it matches the hole in this woman's mattress as well. You tried to kill her. I think she should at least know why."

"All she needs to know is she got the wrong people mad at her." The thug said glaring. "I'm not saying anything more."

"Detective, may I say something?" Motoko asked; her eyes cold and piercing. At his nod, she continued. "Listen worm. If, somehow, one of your associates succeeds in assassinating me, you will have the entirety of the God's Cry School come to Tokyo, seeking retribution. One hundred and twenty swordswomen bent on avenging the death of their heir. Your petty little organization would be completely annihilated. Pass that information along to your superiors if they plan on trying something like this again."

"Miss, I don't mean to disrespect your school," the detective said scratching his head, "but Yoshida has ties to a powerful yakuza family. Your swordswomen would be facing nearly three hundred armed men. It might not be wise to make threats."

"He has had a taste of my abilities, weakened though they are." The samurai intoned. "All of the women at the school can generate at least that level of ki energy. Most of them can generate a blast that will shatter a boulder. We prepare them to fight demons. Do you really think they'd be afraid of swaggering thugs with guns?"

"I suppose not." He replied quietly. "I'll pass the word on to Yoshida, and to be safe, I'm posting an officer outside your door, just in case."

"Thank you Detective." She said smiling at him. "I would hate to have to fight off an attacker again. Miss Daidoji is at risk as well."

A man peeked around the corner of the doorway. Seeing it was safe, he entered in. Noticing the man tied up, he swallowed uncomfortably. Turning to Motoko, he bowed as she said. "I apologize profusely for this, Miss Aoyama. Security has just informed me of what happened. We had no idea you were in danger. Please be assured that security is searching the building for any other suspicious persons. In the meantime, let us move you to another room."

"This is timely." The detective commented. "We'll need to seal this room as a crime scene. We'll also need to take that bed for evidence."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Motoko inquired with a suspicious look.

"My name is Gonji Wakatari, Miss. I'm assistant director of operations for the hospital." He said with another bow. "We are mortified that you needed to endure an attack while in our care. As a way of apology, we would like to offer you a private room."

"What of Miss Daidoji?" She pressed. "What will you offer her?"

"There is an open bed in a ward. There are three other young women she would be sharing it with." He said with a reassuring smile. "Give me just a moment to fetch an orderly with a wheelchair, and we'll complete your move."

"That is intolerable!" The swordswoman said shortly. "She was attacked as well! Do not dishonor my friend in such a manner! We are roommates, and we will remain roommates!"

"Instructor Aoyama…" Mao said sheepishly.

"My name is Motoko!" She barked back. "We aren't in school right now, so use it! Be more assertive Mao! Stand up for yourself! Don't tell me you didn't feel slighted by his ridiculous offer. Your parents have insurance and are paying for your stay in this room. You're not some indigent from the street needing charity! You are a student at Kisuragi High, worthy of a visit from the chairperson! You have proven yourself to be a hero tonight by capturing this wretched piece of human flotsam." Turning back to Gonji, she said icily. "Find us another semi-private room that we can go to together. That is the only acceptable choice."

"Of course, Miss Aoyama." He said nervously, bowing. "I'm so sorry for upsetting you so. I'll make the arrangements." Then he turned and quickly left the room.

The security personnel entered and stood Ichiro up after cutting the cloth binding his feet. They held him securely as they led him from the room. The detective turned to face the women, saying. "Both of you would make good police officers." Bowing, he added. "Sleep well ladies." Then he turned and followed them out the door. Looking out, they could see a man from security standing in the hall, guarding the door.

"I'm sorry." Mao said softly, standing, avoiding Motoko's gaze. "You're right. I need to believe in myself more. It's just so hard to when you've been called 'Mao the cow' for as long as you can remember."

"You can't help how big you are." The woman from Kyoto said gently. "What you can help is how you let other's perceptions of you affect your sense of self. Not everyone is going to like you Mao. It's unrealistic to think otherwise. I was miserable in my early teens because I used to believe as you do, but I don't think of myself as unattractive anymore. I still have trouble talking to men intimately, but that is because I believe they are thinking perverted thoughts about me."

"At least they look at you that way." She replied. "One of the games we played last year was against an all boys' school. We were so green that we didn't stand a chance. The coach had us act like we were total ditzes and flirt with them. They got nervous around all my teammates, but not around me…" She went silent as her head hung down.

"Then they were fools." Motoko said succinctly. "Do you really want a man to lust after you in such a fashion? I believe you are fortunate, Mao. If someone wants to be with you, chances are his feelings run deeper than the physical. Do you think you'll ever meet this boy you played baseball with again?"

"He goes to school here at Tokyo U, and I have his name, so I guess if I tried, I could find him." She said, her face brightening. "Actually, I think he's a lot like me. He got kind of nervous when we were talking."

Their discussion was interrupted when Gonji returned with two orderlies pushing wheelchairs. "Well, Miss Aoyama, I managed to find an empty semi-private for you two. Being it's just for the night, we can put the two of you in the maternity ward. Will that be acceptable?

"It is marginally superior to your earlier offer." The woman replied, climbing out of her chair and sitting down in the wheelchair. "I suppose it will have to do. Are you ready, Mao?"

"Sure, Motoko." She answered, following her friend's lead and claiming the other wheelchair. "I'm ready to go, and ready for a change. Let's get out of here."

oOo

A/N: Mao's a hero! Who'd a thunk it? Where will these events lead too? Will Seira reconcile with her mother before she returns to Sendai? How will Corey's folks respond when Seira joins them for breakfast? Stay tuned dear readers. These questions and others will be answered in the next thrilling installment of 'The New Girl in Town'! Until the next time we meet between the pages, be well. OMS.


	26. Relationships

Relationships

oOo

Masako awoke to the sound of the shower. Rolling over, she looked at the clock. 'Six-fifteen? Who's up this early?' She lay quietly, waiting. Five minutes later, the water shut off. She continued listening for a while longer until she heard soft footfalls in the hallway fade in the direction of the other bedrooms. "It must be Kimiko." She said to herself. "Corey takes heavier steps. She must be fretting about Amy taking those tests again." The mystery solved, she rolled over and went back to sleep. Thirty minutes later her alarm sounded, rousing her once again. She shut it off, and then lay on her back staring at the ceiling. "Well, time to make the misoshiru." She said throwing back the covers and climbing out of bed with a groan. She finished her morning ablutions and dressed herself for going to work with Shino. As she made her way to the top of the stairs, the smell of food wafted up from the kitchen. Her brow furrowed as she quickly made her way down, yelling as she approached the kitchen. "Kimiko, how many times do I have to tell you? Guests do not cook in my home!" She stopped short upon entering the room, seeing Seira wearing her apron and stirring a pot at the stove.

"Um, Good morning, Mrs. Suzuki." She said formally, turning and bowing to the old woman. "Corey failed to inform me of that last night. Please forgive me."

"I assume you're Seira?" The woman asked as she approached the stove and looked things over. "Well, for all the hard times you supposedly had growing up, you seem to know how to prepare breakfast."

"Thank you for your praise of my meager attempt. I usually have time to prepare the morning meal for my father and myself solely on Sundays." She said bowing again.

"Relax child, I'm not some royal princess you need to be so formal with." The woman replied giving her a smile and a pat on the arm. "You're Corey's girlfriend. I'd never hear the end of it if I was rude to you. Besides, I owe you for saving Kenji yesterday. He told me how you knocked that guy out. Why did you feel you needed to do this?"

"I wanted to impress you." The girl answered sheepishly. "I figured that if I did this, I could at least show you I know how to cook. I even got up early because I knew I'd have to hunt for things."

"Seira!" Kimiko exclaimed as she ran into the room, wearing her robe. Then in a suspicious voice, added. "Why are you here?"

"My parents were really rude to Corey, so we left." The redhead admitted. "I was too angry with them to go back last night, so I slept in Amy's room. I'm sorry we didn't let you know before now. You were still gone when we went to bed."

"You two were here all evening?" Kimiko asked, her voice becoming ominous. "What did you do?

"Nothing!" Seira answered, squirming under the scrutiny. "Corey fell and scraped his elbow on the sidewalk, so we came here to clean it up. Then we heated up some of the leftover food we found in the refrigerator and ate it while watching TV. After all the excitement yesterday, we were both beat, so we were asleep by ten o'clock."

"There was no fooling around?" Mother Watson pressed, looking the girl in the eyes. "Tell me the truth Seira."

"My god, Corey's right! You really don't trust him!" She spat testily. "I'm still a virgin if that's what you're worrying about. We kissed, all right? That's as far as it's gone, and it's as far as I want to go at this point! Corey's eighteen years old! Don't you think it's time you stop coddling him and start believing in him?"

"Whoo!" Masako said stepping back with a grin on her face. "I'm having flashbacks! I heard nearly those same words from your mouth when you wanted to leave to play tennis. I like her spunk! This girl is just like you Kimiko."

"A little too much it would seem" She replied crossly. "For your information, the reason I worry about Corey is because he's too impetuous. He doesn't always think things through, and I'm afraid he'll make a bad decision in the heat of the moment. When he learned of Amy's rape, he would have beaten that boy senseless if his teammates hadn't been there. He would have gone to jail for assault, and probably would still be there. Afterwards, he regretted his actions, but at the time he didn't have the restraint not to act on his feelings." She spun away, fighting to regain her composure. When she'd calmed down, she turned back and said with a strained smile. "The other reason is because you're so damn good-looking. It's hard for a young man to resist those urges when he's around such a pretty girl. I guess it's just a mom thing to worry."

"Up until last night, my mom never did." The teen replied softly, turning back to the stove to resume her cooking. "My whole life they practically ignored me. Now, I bring a guy home to meet them, and they're so overprotective that they can't even have a polite conversation with him."

"I'm sorry Seira." Kimiko said approaching her and giving her a reassuring rub across her back. "You're right. I should trust Corey more. Everything smells wonderful, dear. Thank you for making breakfast."

"It's no big deal." The girl replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Hey, Kimiko." She added after a moment, turning to look at the woman. "Thanks for being so nice to me. I was really hoping my folks would have treated Corey the same way."

"You're welcome." She replied with a sincere smile. "Well, I better go get dressed. I'm guessing that the food is almost done."

"I'm sorry if I worried you by yelling." Masako said ruefully. "Next time I'll make sure it's you before I go off on a tirade."

"It's ok, Mom." She said moving towards the doorway. "I was getting up. You just got me going. I'll make sure Corey is awake too. He shouldn't sleep through the first breakfast his girlfriend made."

When she'd left the room, Masako turned back to Seira. "Are your folks wondering where you are, child?" She said warmly.

Seira took a moment before answering softly. "I doubt it. I'm sure they know I went with Corey. He said they tried to stop him from following me." She scowled as her voice became more heated. "I was so upset with my mom last night. She called Corey a lummox! Just because he's big, doesn't mean he's dumb! If anyone else had called him that I probably would have slugged them before telling them off." Her anger spent, she became melancholy once again. "She'll be heading back to Sendai this morning. I think I've missed my chance to connect with her. I'll probably never see her again."

"Why not give it another try?" The old woman said reaching for the spoon. "I'll finish here. Why don't you call them and invite them for breakfast?"

"Do you mean it?" The girl asked hesitantly. "I'm not sure they'll be willing to. They're both on a pretty tight schedule."

"You can only make the offer, child." Masako said warmly. "If they're too stubborn to accept, that's their fault. They've had a night to think about their actions. I'm betting their response just might surprise you."

oOo

Yuki woke with a start and looked with anticipation at the clock on the wall. "It's only seven thirty?" She groaned. "Mr. Yamato won't be here for another hour." Pouting a little, she laid her head back on the pillow. A pang of hunger struck her, so she reached for one of Nene's cookies, only to be halted by her brace. With a frustrated growl, she relaxed back into the mattress. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the therapist's response to her improvement. She had kept at it most of the evening, and had made progress. Shinobu had been so happy for her when the nurse had come to change her position before going off duty. She hadn't shown Jun yet. She'd been so exhausted, that she'd slept through being moved at four o'clock. Reaching out, she pressed the call button, smiling when the woman's voice came over the speaker.

"Good Morning Yuki. I'll be there in a moment."

"Thank you, Jun." She replied as she lowered her hand back to the mattress and waited. When the nurse entered the room, Yuki said with a smile. "I have something to show you."

"Oh?" The woman replied with a knowing smile. "I wonder what it could be."

"Help me onto my back first." The girl answered eagerly.

Jun pulled back the sheets and grabbed onto Yuki's hip, rolling her over. Stepping back, she watched the girl's legs expectantly.

Yuki calmed her mind and prepared herself. She took a deep breath and let it out. She began wiggling her toes, smiling at Jun's cry of elation. Then she moved her feet at the ankles, working them clumsily up and down and side to side.

"Oh Yuki, this is fantastic!" Jun gushed. "You're right on schedule! At this rate, you could be on your feet by tomorrow!"

"By tomorrow? Really?" The girl exclaimed excitedly. "That soon?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." The nurse said happily. She then moved closer, and put her hand under Yuki's knee, raising it slightly. "This is the next step, Yuki. Try straightening your leg."

"I don't know…" She replied nervously.

"Come on. I read the chart. You did this in your sleep yesterday. Just relax and do it!" The woman encouraged.

Yuki nodded and closed her eyes. She took deep breaths, calming her heart that had begun racing at the thought of being on her feet again. She forced herself to relax, clearing her mind of everything but the feeling of her friend's hand under her leg. She imagined that she was at the school's swimming pool, sitting on the edge and kicking her legs in the cool water. She felt the muscles in the top of her thigh respond, lifting her foot off the bed. "I did it!" She yelled, as she looked at her friend.

"That was wonderful, Yuki!" The woman said ecstatically. "You'll be chasing after fly balls in no time!" She added as she pressed the button to raise the head of the bed.

"Thank you for making me try, Jun." She beamed. "I wouldn't have if you hadn't been here."

"You're welcome." The nurse replied, smiling back.

"Good morning, you two." Dr. Kanazaki said, entering the room. "How's our star baseball player doing?"

Yuki replied by moving her feet for him. "How is that?" She asked expectantly.

"Marvelous!" He responded. "We were correct about it being a spinal concussion. I'm glad for you, Yuki. I wanted to come see how you were doing last night, but I've been in surgery for the last ten hours."

"That's ok." She said knowingly. "You have other patients to care for, probably in worse shape than I am. I'm just sorry to hear Dr. Nakamura found someone else that you needed to operate on."

"Let's have a cookie to celebrate." The nurse said reaching for the container on the table and opening it. She offered it to Yuki and then the doctor. When they both had one in hand, she took one out for herself and added. "I offer a toast to Yuki Azuma. The girl came to us scared and self conscious, but has found within herself the courage to become more than she was. May she continue inspiring others by her example." Then the nurse and the doctor raised their cookies and cried. "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!"

The girl fidgeted at their praise, her cheeks going a little red in embarrassment as she looked down before taking a bite from her cookie. She glanced at the clock again, and smiled in anticipation. 'Just you wait Keiichi Yamato. You'll be taking me to dinner before you know it.'

oOo

The rising sun shone through the window, casting long shadows across the shop where a young man sat with his head down at a workbench. He had fallen asleep while admiring his handiwork. A catcher's mask lay gleaming next to him. Its chipped paint freshened, and its leather cleaned and polished so it looked like new in the morning's first rays. He murmured in his sleep, a smile touching his lips as he softly spoke the name of the girl who owned it. An older man entered the room, and observing the room's other occupant, set his briefcase down and approached the bench. A look of displeasure crossed his face as he reached out and shook the shoulder of the slumbering student. "Mr. Tokuharu!" He said loudly. "Get up!"

Rousing, Shun blearily looked around for who woke him. Seeing the stern look on the other's face, he shook off his drowsiness, and stood stiffly before bowing. "Professor Ogawa! Good morning! I'm sorry I fell asleep!"

"When I said you could use the shop last night, I didn't mean as a hotel. Gather your things and leave. I have a class starting in fifteen minutes." He said beginning to turn before noticing the mask. Picking it up, he studied it. "Interesting modification. Is this yours?"

"No Professor." The young man replied. "The catcher for the team we played yesterday was struck by a foul ball in the throat. I made the modification to the mask to help prevent it from happening again."

"You'll need some padding on this. As it is it could still injure him if he was struck there." The instructor said holding the mask out.

"It's a she, Professor." Shun said taking it from him. "We had the opportunity to play the Kisuragi Girl's High School team. They're very good."

"You all skipped your afternoon lectures again, didn't you?" The man questioned, crossing his arms. "You have a brilliant mind Shun. Success in passing the entrance exams here mandates that. But, if you don't show up to learn the material, all that intellect is wasted."

"You're right, Professor." He responded, gathering his tools. "I'm going to see the Sewing Club and try to get some fabric and batting from them. I'll use that to cover it. My first lecture this morning isn't until ten. Hopefully I can get the mask back to the girl before then. She was admitted to the University's hospital, so I won't have far to go."

"You're expending a lot of time and energy for a girl you just met. She must be a real looker." The professor said with a sly grin.

"She's cute all right." Shun replied self-consciously. "But, it's more than that. She's got this…vulnerability to her. I wasn't as afraid to talk to her. All through junior high school, I was terrified to speak to girls because I was such a geeky klutz. So I pushed myself, exercising and strengthening my body. It worked. I wasn't as clumsy, but I was still a geek. Then I ended up playing baseball for an all boys' high school. We were always training so hard, that girls weren't even part of my life then. Now the girls here in college never even give me a second glance, choosing the better looking, more confident guys with money. I don't want a flashy girl, Professor. You know the kind that thinks only of themselves and what you can do for them today. I want someone who'll appreciate a regular guy and not look down on him. She's going to be a junior in high school, so she's only three years younger than me. Her teammate asked me to take the girl on a date, so I think I will. If nothing else, she can help me get more used to talking with girls. Well, see you later Professor, good luck with your lab."

"Good luck to you as well, Mr. Tokuharu." He replied. "If you want, bring her by when you're on your date. I'd like to meet her."

"I'll invite her to tour the campus when she's feeling better. I'll let you know when we're coming, Professor." Then with a polite bow, he left the room and headed out of the building. Walking across the commons, he couldn't stop himself from grinning in anticipation.

oOo

"Hurry up, Ryo!" Shino called up the stairs. "You're breakfast is getting cold!"

"I'm coming, Mom!" The girl yelled as she reached the top of the stairs and began running down them.

"Did you forget to set your alarm again?" Her mother asked as she moved back to the low table where their meal was waiting.

"No, I just slept through it." Ryo said rushing to her place and quickly offered thanks for the food. "I was thinking about everything that happened yesterday, and couldn't fall asleep" She attacked her breakfast with relish, consuming half before pausing to say. "Um…Mom. I was wondering. How would feel about me going away to study after high school? I know this is kind of sudden, but I met a woman at the hospital last night. She's the head of The God's Cry School in Kyoto, and she wants me to go there. She thinks I have a special gift, and she wants to help me develop it."

"Does this have anything to do with your lightning ball?" Shino asked with concern, setting down her chopsticks. "She wants to put you in some kind of research study, doesn't she?"

"No, it's not like that." The girl replied, shaking her head. "She said she noticed me because my ki energy level is so high. She thinks I could use it to help heal people."

"A ki energy healer?" Shino said derisively. "What nonsense is this? That sort of thing only exists in child's tales, Ryo."

"It's true, Mom! I saw her heal Mao last night!" She responded animatedly. "She laid her hand on Mao's throat, and five minutes later, the bruise was nearly gone!"

"This is almost too much to believe, Ryo." She replied in astonishment. "I need to think about it for a while. I have no problem with you going away to school somewhere. I just need to look into this woman and her school first. I'll try to have an answer for you when you get home. Now, finish your breakfast or you'll be late."

"Sure. I understand, Mom." The girl replied, resuming her breakfast. "Oh, I forgot." She added around a mouthful of food. "Ms. Himuro hired her sister to teach self defense at Kisuragi next year. All the students are going to have to take the class. You could start by talking to her. She's sharing the hospital room with Mao."

"What happened to her?" Shino asked, pausing with a bite of rice halfway to her mouth.

"She had her ribs broken fighting one of the creeps that hurt Amy." Ryo stated, taking another bite before continuing. "She seems really nice. I was rude to her, running away from her while she was talking to me, and she forgave me." She finished and thanked her mother for the meal. Climbing to her feet, she moved to her father's shrine and offered a silent prayer. Then turning, she grabbed her schoolbag and ran to the door, calling over her shoulder. "See you tonight, Mom."

"Be safe, Ryo!" She called back as the door slid shut. Looking at the clock, she added. "Less than an hour until Mrs. Suzuki arrives." Gathering the dishes, she moved to the sink and began washing them. Once they were rinsed and dried, she began cleaning the food prep counter. She wanted the place to be spotless when the woman arrived.

oOo

Mao was awakened by the sound of a baby crying. Wearily, she opened her eyes and sat up. She looked over at her roommate and saw she was meditating. Not wanting to disturb her, she quietly got out of bed and headed for the toilet. Washing her hands afterwards, she looked at herself in the mirror. Hikaru was right. She had slimmed down since joining the team. "Maybe it's not so crazy that someone thinks I'm attractive." She raised her chin and studied her injury. "This is incredible. You can barely see a mark." Turning off the light, she headed back to her bed.

Motoko looked over as she climbed back in. "Good morning, Mao. How are you feeling?"

"I feel good." The girl replied. "I think I'll be able to go home today. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"Believe me, Mao." The Samurai said gingerly laying back down. "You have done the least to disturb me. I never should have agreed to this room. I have been listening to infants crying since six o'clock. I was meditating to regain my composure. I will request to be discharged as well.

"Good morning, ladies. I hope you both slept well." The nurse said walking into the room, carrying two trays. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes Ma'am." Mao said eagerly. "I missed dinner last night. I'm starving."

"I too am prepared to consume my morning meal." Motoko added gravely. "I have been awake for over two hours, listening to the caterwauling of newborns. I now regret accepting the assistant director's offer of this room."

"Just wait until you have a child of your own, Miss." The older woman said with a knowing smile as she raised the head of her bed. "Newborns don't sleep through. You'll be lucky to get four hours of sleep a night."

"I can hardly wait." The swordswoman muttered.

"How are your ribs this morning? Have you been doing the breathing exercises they gave you?" She continued, placing the bed table in front of her.

"Of course." She grumbled back. "I have discipline. A little pain is nothing for a true warrior to endure. I understand the ramifications of not doing them, so do not be concerned for me."

"That's good to hear." Turning to Mao, she continued, setting the other tray in front of her. "Here we go, Miss Daidoji, some miso broth. This shouldn't be too hard for you to swallow."

"Thank you. Um, Nurse, if it's not too much trouble, could I maybe get some scrambled eggs, please?" The girl asked respectfully.

"I don't think that's wise with your injury." She replied in a scolding tone. "And you shouldn't be talking."

"But I'm nearly healed up. Look!" The girl raised her chin to give the nurse a better look. The woman's eyes went wide, and then she quickly left the room.

"I don't think she was expecting that Mao." Motoko said with a chuckle. "I imagine things are going to get lively here very soon."

"You mean even livelier than last night?" The catcher asked, concern showing on her face. "I didn't mean to make more trouble."

"Do not concern yourself, Mao." The swordswoman answered in a comforting tone. "If they require a detailed explanation, I will be glad to give them the information."

"Thanks, Motoko." She gratefully replied. Then she attacked the bowl of soup with gusto, bringing it to her lips and quickly draining it. "Oh that was good." She commented as she set the bowl down and wiped her mouth.

"Well you certainly aren't having any difficulty swallowing." Motoko commented as she watched. Lifting the cover of her own tray, she smiled. "Wonderful. A simple, traditional breakfast, the only thing missing is a good cup of tea." Picking up her chopsticks, she added. "Let's hope they don't come back until I'm done."

oOo

"Welcome to my home." Masako said warmly as Seira's parent's stepped through the doorway and removed their shoes. "We're so glad you've accepted our invitation."

"We were surprised when Seira called. Thank you for inviting us." Her father said with a slight bow. "I'm Yoshi Morimura, and this is Seira's mother, Reiko.

"I'm Masako Suzuki, please make yourself at home." She replied, bowing back. "This is my daughter, Kimiko."

"Thank you for taking in our daughter last night." Yoshi said bowing again. "She wasn't too much of a burden I hope."

"Oh don't concern yourselves about that." Kimiko said modestly from the hallway. "You would have never known she was here. Please come in"

"Still, I'm glad she wasn't alone somewhere with that boy all night." Seira's mother interjected as they entered the main room. "I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet."

"Don't worry, Mom." Seira grumbled from her place on the couch next to Corey. "I'm not ready for that either."

"Well, the food's ready, let's eat." Masako said cheerfully as she led them to the kitchen. "Oh dear, I'm afraid the table's not quite big enough for everyone. Corey…Seira… Kimiko and I need to have a discussion with the Morimuras. Would you mind eating in the other room?"

"Uh, sure Grandma, we can do that." Corey replied uneasily. "Just let us get our plates."

When they had their breakfast in hand, they walked past Kimiko standing in the doorway. "I know Corey. Why not show Seira your music video? You know the one from the Halloween party?"

"But that's over half an hour long…Ohh…okay, Mom." He said with a knowing smile. "Give us a yell when you're done. Come on Seira, you can see the other guys in my band. The tape's in Grandpa's study."

Looking over her shoulder as Kimiko slid the pocket door shut, Seira asked. "Shouldn't we stay with them? I don't want to miss my chance to get through to Mom."

"Let Mom and Grandma have a go at them first." He said with a knowing smile as he led her down the hall. "Your parents are going to get an earful, I can guarantee that."

"They're just going to leave if those two make them upset." She replied as she turned to go back.

Corey grabbed her arm. "It'll be alright, Seira. Mom's guarding the door. She won't let them out until they've heard what Grandma has to say. Come on, you'll die when you see the costume our guitarist was wearing."

Kimiko turned back to their guest when she was sure the two teens had left. "Forgive our theatrics, but we're afraid if Seira was here this would dissolve into another shouting match, and nothing would be accomplished. Please have a seat."

"She told you about last night?" Mr. Morimura said as he found his chair.

"Actually, Corey did this morning." Masako replied as she filled bowls with misoshiru. "He was still upset that you disapproved of him so readily."

"My ex-husband told me you have a daughter as well, and that she's coming to school here." Reiko stated. "How would you feel if after not seeing her for nearly a year, she's brought home some foreign brute?"

"I would at least try to understand why she was enamored with him." Kimiko said evenly. "You didn't even allow Corey the chance, dismissing him simply because of his appearance. My son really is an intelligent young man."

"_Your_ son?" The woman scoffed. "There is no way that you bore him."

"Does that make a difference?" Masako said coolly. "She loves him as if she had. She's cared for Corey from the day he was born. She's the only mother he's ever known. Too bad you never developed those feelings for Seira."

"What do you mean by that?" She replied angrily. "I raised that girl for fourteen years. That surely counts for something! Who do you think you are judging me like this?"

"Be quiet!" Masako said in a commanding voice. Then, regaining her composure, continued more calmly. "If anyone in this room has proven to be quick to judge, it is you. We only want to discuss the possible future those two have together, and whether they would have your support. My husband is her therapist, and shared his concerns about her with us when we learned she wanted to date Corey. We know about Seira's childhood. How you were disinclined to nurture her, shoving her aside when she desired your affection. Neglect like that can be devastating to a young person's sense of self worth. Then on top of that, she was further wounded by your divorce. She's a charming young woman that's had her heart torn in two by your constant arguing. The both of you have seemed to find it convenient to forget about Seira's feelings in the past. In light of that, I would like to know why you were so vehemently opposed to Corey's presence in your home last night."

"When she read Seira's letter to me over the phone, my heart broke." Mr. Morimura said softly, his head hung in shame. "I never realized how much pain we'd caused her. I vowed then to be there for her more. I arrived home that same afternoon to talk to Seira about it. When I walked in, I saw her straddling Corey on the floor. I didn't know what to think. I was angry. I'll admit it. She was quick to defend him, but I didn't really listen. Then her friend mentioned about him seeing her breasts. I've held resentment towards him since that moment."

"Wait…wait…Corey's seen her breasts?" Kimiko asked gravely. "I think I need to have a talk with those two when we're done."

"You mean you didn't know?" Seira's mother asked sarcastically, smirking at Kimiko. "Maybe your son isn't the angel you think he is."

She looked darkly at the woman. "I never said he was an angel. But he's promised me to forgo sex until he's married. I trust him to honor that promise."

"He told me she'd stubbed her toe, and her robe came undone." Yoshi admitted. "They both swear it was an accident, and that Corey looked away as soon as he noticed." Sighing, he added. "If Seira really is in love with him, I suppose the least I can do is give him a chance."

"No!" Reiko yelled, rising to her feet. "There are plenty of fine, intelligent, young _Japanese_ men out there for her to date! I will not approve of her wasting her time on some foreigner that she'll only see a few times a year! That's no relationship!"

"Excuse my impertinence, but you do realize Seira resents you. Don't you?" Kimiko said scowling. "Do you think you'll endear yourself to her if you fight her on this?"

"I'll admit I haven't been the most nurturing mother in the past." The woman said, staring her down. "But that doesn't mean I'm not concerned for her future. Sitting around for the next two years pining for your son strikes me as time that could be better spent planning a career! She will never be content just doing household chores!"

"I don't know about that." Masako said calmly. "She seemed pretty content when I walked in on her making breakfast this morning."

"Seira made this?" Reiko asked in shock as she looked down at her plate. "I never taught her to cook. Where did she learn to cook so well?"

"A friend of mine took her in at night when she was running the streets." Kimiko replied. "I would guess she showed her a few things. Also, her teammate's mother owns a restaurant. I would bet that she learned some things there as well. Seira is a remarkable young woman. I watched her interact with a small girl at the hospital the other day. In spite of your poor example, I believe she'll be a good mother."

Reiko sat down heavily. "She really doesn't need me, does she?" She said forlornly. "I said I never wanted children, but I didn't mean it. I was lost in the heat of an argument. If I'd known Seira was there, I never would have uttered those words. I held so much resentment towards my husband for taking my career away from me, I just kept spitting venom. It's true I neglected her, but I never wanted to hurt her. She told me to go back to Sendai last night. Maybe it's better if I do."

"She was angry at you." Masako said gently. "Try again this morning and see what she says."

"She went to my friend's clothing store the other day." Kimiko added, reaching out and patting the woman's hand. "She shopped for two hours trying to find just the right dress for when she saw you again. It sounds to me like she still needs you around."

It's too late." The woman lamented. "My spurning Corey drove the final wedge between us."

"Reiko, give it a try." Yoshi said tenderly. "You'll end up regretting it if you don't."

"Will you come with me?" She entreated him. Then she scowled at the other women as she added. "This is crazy. You people have made me afraid to talk to my own daughter."

"Why don't we all go?" Kimiko ventured. "We all have a stake in the outcome."

"Let's finish breakfast first." Masako interjected. "They aren't going anywhere soon."

oOo

"I'm leaving, Mother." Izumi said as she stood by the doorway to the kitchen. "Good luck with the Parent's Association."

"Have a good day." Ms. Himuro replied, looking back from standing at the window where she had been lost in thought. "I'll let you know what they decide at lunch time. Don't let it distract you from your studies. I believe they will understand you and Seira had little choice when they hear the details. Be safe walking to school, dear."

Impulsively, the girl crossed the room and hugged her mother as she said. "I love you." Then she turned and purposefully strode from the room.

Keiko Himuro turned back to the window, a smile on her lips, and a proud feeling radiating through her body. "What a daughter I have." She uttered softly, leaning against the window frame.

Izumi crossed the courtyard, noticing the grove of cherry trees at the edge was beginning to leaf out. "I'll have to arrange a blossom viewing party for everyone." She said to herself as she reached the gate. "I'll talk to Nene about helping me." Pressing the button mounted on the wall, she was rewarded as the gate smoothly and silently opened. She stopped short when she observed a black Nissan sports car parked across the drive. She watched nervously as the door opened, but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. "Officer Watanabe! What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Miss Himuro." He greeted her with a slight bow. "I'm here to apologize for not protecting you better yesterday." Straightening, he continued, a little nervously. "I'm on disciplinary leave right now. Since I have some time on my hands, I was wondering if you would let me drive you to school… just as a way of apology!" He quickly added when he saw her bewildered expression.

"I heard your section chief chewing you out." She said recovering from her surprise and moving closer to him. "Are you in a lot of trouble?"

"Nah," he said with a dismissive wave. "He only gave me a week without pay. Once he heard about that woman taking down Akira Motokai, and understood just how formidable she was, he calmed down quite a bit. How about you?"

"I'm still waiting to hear what will happen to me." She answered, her cheeks going a little red in embarrassment. "The school doesn't look kindly on its students fighting." She sighed and the added. "This has really been a terrible few days, hasn't it?"

"It's been different, that's for sure." He replied with a nod. "How's your friend that started all this doing?"

"Amy did not start this!" She spat testily. "She's an innocent victim!"

"Hold on, that's not what I meant." He said defensively. "I know she never wanted any trouble, but can you deny that her presence was the catalyst that set all this in motion?"

"No, I guess you're right." She answered, mollified. "By the way, how's Officer Kobiyashi doing?"

"He spent the night in the hospital with a mild concussion. I'll be going to see him after I drop you off…if you're agreeable that is." He said with a hopeful look on his face.

"How could I say no when I see an expression like that." She said with a laugh.

They both looked over as another car pulled up. Izumi walked over as the driver's window rolled down. "Good morning, Mr. Yamagida, Mother is waiting in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Miss Izumi. I will make haste. Madam has a very busy morning." He replied. Then looking at Watanabe, he inquired. "Are you in danger from this man, Miss Izumi?"

"No, he's the policeman who was assigned to protect me yesterday." She replied turning and calling out. "Officer, would you come here please?"

He walked over and gave Yamagida a courteous bow. "Good morning, sir. My name is Watanabe. I am simply here to make amends for failing to protect her adequately yesterday. I should have tried harder to prevent her from entering the conflict."

"Do not unduly trouble yourself, Officer, for nothing you could have said would have altered the outcome." Yamagida said emotionlessly. "Miss Izumi is a very strong willed young woman."

"I've come to realize that." The policeman commented as he glanced at Izumi. "Still, it was my job to protect her. So as a way of apology, I am giving of my time to drive her to school. Give us a moment, and we will be out of your way."

"Very well, Officer, I entrust her to your care." The man replied as he looked sternly at the girl. "I will inform your mother about this, Miss Izumi. Please be safe." Then he sat back, rolled the window up, and waited.

"Well, Miss Himuro, let's go." Watanabe said walking back to the car and holding the passenger door open for her. "I promise to get you there safely."

"Why Officer, how gallant of you to hold a door for a lady, my friends would be jealous." Izumi teased as she moved to sit down, only to lose her balance and fall the last few centimeters into the car. "Wow, this seat is low." She added as she pulled her legs in.

"Sports cars do sit low." He replied, his cheeks having gone a little red as he closed the door. He quickly moved around the car and got in the other side. "Um, if we ever do this again, you may want to wear slacks." He added as he turned the ignition and the motor came to life. Shifting the car into gear and pulling into the street, he finished by saying. "Not that I didn't enjoy the view."

"Oh?...Oh!" She exclaimed, blushing in turn as she tugged on the hem of her skirt. "I'll remember that, thank you." She added quickly. "I'm usually better about preventing that from happening."

"You won't be so caught off guard next time." He reassured her. Then he chuckled as he said. "Kobiyashi would be upset if he knew he missed this. I love the guy like a brother, but he's a first class pervert. He's always telling me to check out this woman or that woman when we're on patrol together."

"Then it was just as well I was sitting behind him yesterday." Izumi said, staring at him, a little taken back by the man's frankness. "How about you, Officer Watanabe, do you ogle the women you meet?"

"You tell me." He replied, his face becoming serious. "I was with you most of the day. Did I ever ogle you?"

"No. Not that I can recall." She said, a slight smile coming back to her lips. "You've treated me courteously at all times. How about Amy? The first time you met her she was only wearing a bra on top."

He frowned at the question, and then answered. "I won't deny it. When an attractive, half naked young woman comes through the door, you can't help but look. I was the one who got her the sweatshirt though. Does it bother you that I did look?"

"Not really." She said turning away from him and staring out through the windshield. "I _am_ glad that you admitted it. I would have called any man who had told me differently a liar."

"That's good." He spoke, relief in his voice. "I don't want to disappoint you any more."

"When did I ever say I was disappointed in you?" She asked, irritation creeping back into her voice.

"When we stopped at the flower shop, and you were upset with my attitude towards the wealthy." He answered evenly. "You never came right out and said it, but the sarcasm in your voice spoke volumes about how you felt about me."

"You're right. I wasn't too happy with you then." She admitted, glancing at him. "The two of you didn't even know me and you had already decided I was an oppressive tyrant. Do you blame me for being a little put off?"

"No, I don't blame you at all." He responded, shaking his head. "It would be like you saying to me that all cops are corrupt. While that may be true for a few, most of us take our responsibility of protecting the public seriously."

"Do you think _I_ would make a good policewoman?" She asked, turning her attention to a man walking down the sidewalk. "I need to start thinking about what I'm going to do after high school."

"Why would you want to be a policewoman?" He asked in confusion. "Your mother is head of a prestigious business group. Wouldn't you rather go manage one of her ventures somewhere?"

In a quiet voice, she answered. "That's what most people expect from me, but after yesterday, that sounds so dreary… I want to do more!" She exclaimed turning excitedly towards him. "It was so empowering to help bring those hoodlums down! I've finally broken through the cage my mother had built around me! Now I want to fly free, into a world of my own making. I'm sure I'll face opposition from my mother and others, but I need to prove to them and myself that Izumi Himuro isn't a weak little canary, too timid to leave the shadow of her cage, but a hawk, fierce and proud, unafraid to fly so high that I disappear from view!"

"You certainly are that, Miss Himuro." He responded after a moment of silence. "I was impressed by your courage during that fight yesterday. In my opinion, you would make a fine policewoman."

"Thank you for your candor, Officer." She said warmly. "You're an honest man, so I trust your opinion. If you don't think I'm being too forward, I'd like you to call me Izumi."

"I don't think that's being forward at all." He replied, giving her a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you Izumi, I'm Hiro."

Seeing that smile, Izumi's heart skipped a beat. She turned and looked out her window before the man could see the blush form on her face. "Say, did Officer Kobiyashi talk to you about what we discussed while you were in the flower shop?"

The man glanced at her suspiciously. "No, he was pretty out of it when they wheeled him up to the ER. Why?"

"Oh, I'd mentioned a silly schoolgirl fantasy to him, and I was afraid that with his big mouth, he'd revealed all the embarrassing details to you." She said turning back and giving him a smile in return. "It's no big deal. I was just curious."

"Tell me and I'll decide if it's silly or not." He responded with a mirthful grin. "You shouldn't be afraid to share your dreams, Izumi. Sometimes it only takes telling the right person to make them come true."

"Maybe I will, someday." She said demurely, looking at her lap. Sensing the car slowing, she looked up. "Oh, we're here already?" She lamented as he turned into the drive of the school. She watched silently as he pulled up to the front steps, wishing she didn't need to climb them. She sighed and then looked sadly at him. "Couldn't you have driven a little slower?"

"Uh…I'm sorry?" He stammered in confusion upon seeing her expression. "I didn't…I mean…Are you crying?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She mumbled as she opened the door and scrambled out.

"Wait Izumi!" He called after her as he climbed out. When she stopped, he continued. "What's the matter? Did I say or do something to upset you? I'm sorry if I did. I never meant to hurt you."

"You'd better go." She called back. "If you make too big of commotion, security will come. I don't think your section chief will appreciate you making another scene at the same all girls' school. Thank you for the ride." Then she ran up the steps, disappearing from view through the door.

"I just don't get her." He said, scratching his head. Climbing back into his car, he silently continued. 'One minute she's laughing and giving me a smile, the next she's in tears. Is she bipolar? Damn it, Kobiyashi had better be awake, because I am going to find out what is she's so worried about me finding out.' Putting the car into gear, he quickly pulled away, drawing wary stares from other arriving students as he tore through the gate and onto the street.

oOo

The third doctor of the morning finished examining Mao's injury. "Remarkable!" He muttered writing in a journal before turning and walking out of the room.

"Well, they seem intrigued by you Mao." Motoko said with a grin. "Too bad they won't believe the explanation I gave them."

"I don't blame them." The girl replied, lying back in bed. "I experienced it and I'm still amazed by it."

They were interrupted by a knock on their door. "Good morning, Miss Daidoji." Keiichi Yamato said as he entered. "I wasn't expecting to find you on this floor."

"Mr. Yamato, good morning." She replied in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"I saw you get hit in the throat by a 160 kph pitch yesterday, and was just wondering how you were doing." He said with a concerned expression. "You're causing quite a buzz with your remarkable recovery." He added as he tilted her chin and examined the injury. He whistled in surprise before commenting. "There's hardly any bruising at all! You really must be made out of sturdy stuff!"

"Actually, it was my roommate's sister that healed me. I just wish the doctor's would believe her." Mao said blushing at his touch.

"Oh?" He said looking at Motoko. "Do you mind sharing the secret? I have patients that have bruises and swelling that I would love to heal like this."

"Who are you?" Motoko asked suspiciously. "I've worked housekeeping here for a year and I've never met you before."

"My name is Keiichi Yamato." He said with a polite bow. "I'm a physical therapist. I'm usually done here by lunchtime. If you work the afternoon shift, it's no wonder we've never met." Then smiling warmly, he added. "I know _I_ could never forget such a beautiful woman."

"Your flattery is wasted on me, wretch." She growled. "And if you touch her again without permission, you will answer to me!"

"Whoa! Bad vibes from bed number two." He said with a grin. "I'll be going then, Miss Daidoji. I'm due at Miss Azuma's room for her therapy. If you feel up to it later, I'm sure she'd like you to visit her. Well, have a good day."

"You have one as well, Mr. Yamato. Thank you for thinking of me." When he'd left, Mao turned to her roommate. "Are you going to show him how she healed me?"

"There is no sense in teaching him the technique." She said sinking into her pillow. "He doesn't have enough ki energy to perform it, and I doubt he has the determination to grow it to the necessary level."

"Still, to have an excuse to spend time with a good looking guy like that…" Mao implied.

"I'm sure he has plenty of women fawning over him, Mao." The swordswoman growled. "He is a shark, mark my words."

oOo

Yuki looked up excitedly at the knock on her door. "Mr. Yamato! Good morning!"

"Good Morning, Yuki." He said giving her a wide grin. "Are you ready for you therapy?"

oOo

A/N: Well here's another chapter. I know I've been slacking on getting chapters out, but I'm trying to write some on this every day. Motivation is getting harder to come by. Please bear with me as I have not abandoned it.


	27. Support

Support

oOo

"Good morning Detective Kimura." The policewoman greeted him, rising from her desk. "I have an incident report Detective Otaki wanted you to look at."

"Is this about the attempt on Miss Aoyama's life?" The man asked as he took the folder from her.

"Yes sir." She said handing him another folder. "He also asked me to give you this. It's Kosuke Mugen's statement. He was in the process of taking it when the assassination attempt took place."

Glancing over the report, his eyes widened. A smile spread across his face as looked at the woman and said. "Those girls from the Kisuragi High baseball team are something else. She was a patient, and still took the assailant down."

"This is besides the two who helped take down Toru Akimatsu and his gang." She replied with a nod. "They sound like formidable young women."

"You wouldn't know it talking with them." The detective declared. "They're all quite charming. Well, I better get to it. I have a busy day ahead of me." Crossing the room to his desk, he settled into his chair, and picked up the phone. Calling down to the holding cell, he waited only a few moments before they answered. "This is Kimura." He said brusquely. "I need Ichiro Kitayama brought to interrogation room three please." Hanging up the phone, he thought for a moment. "No, I don't want to involve him with this. We have our suspect. If I tell him, it will just escalate things." Rising, he approached the policewoman once more, asking. "Would you locate Officer Anatsuki and ask him to join me? I'll be downstairs in interrogation." At her consent, he thanked her and then left the room. "Just when you think things are finally over…" He mumbled to himself as he made his way to the elevator.

oOo

Seira wiped a tear from her eye as her laughter subsided. "What is he doing wearing that?"

"It's Halloween. You're supposed to dress up." Corey said with a chuckle. "You don't think he makes a good hooker?"

"Well, he does have the legs for the skirt." She replied with a critical eye. "He went a little overboard with the makeup though. And that wig, ugh, it's hideous."

"He runs cross-country. I don't think he has any fat on him at all." He said as he took another bite of rice. "He's about Amy's height, too."

"And there you are, dressed like a doctor." She said proudly. "Someday that won't be make-believe, will it?"

"If things go the way I'd like them to it won't." Turning up the volume, he listened a minute before he commented. "We were pretty tight that night. We got a good response from the crowd."

"I've heard worse." Seira agreed. "Hooker boy's got a good voice. He can play that guitar too."

"He does okay." He said setting his empty plate on the floor. "That was a great breakfast. Thanks for making it."

"You're welcome." She replied with a smile as she snuggled up to him. "Get used to it, because it's about all I know how to make."

"That's ok. I don't mind as long as I get to share it with you" He said warmly as he put his arm around her. They didn't say any more, but just sat quietly watching the video, enjoying the moment. They were about two-thirds of the way through it, when a hand on each of their shoulders startled them.

"Corey… Seira…Would you join us in the living room?" Kimiko said somberly before straightening, turning around, and heading back down the hallway.

Looking at each other, they quickly got to their feet. Turning off the video, Corey said. "This is it, Seira. Are you worried?"

"No, I'm not worried." She answered, clutching his arm. "Because no matter what they say, I'm not letting you go."

"We'll just need to plead our case again if they do want to separate us." He said firmly. "Come on, let's get this over with."

They walked purposefully down the hall, their arms around each other's waist. Stepping into the room, they saw Masako and Reiko had taken seats in separate chairs, Kimiko had chosen to lean against the wall by the kitchen, and Yoshi was staring out the window into the back yard. Masako motioned to the couch, saying. "Sit down, you two."

Taking her hand, Corey led her over and sat down on the end towards his grandmother. He was surprised when Seira sat on his lap and gave her mother a defiant look.

Scowling, Reiko said. "Seira, please don't do that. I'm having enough trouble with this without you being hostile towards me."

"Seira, behave." Masako chided. "We understand your feelings, so please don't make this into a conflict."

"That's all _she_ understands." The girl said insolently. "She's never wanted to listen to me before, why should this be any different?"

"Because she also understands how poorly she's treated you in the past." Kimiko said calmly. "Now get off Corey's lap, or we may just change our minds about you."

"Come on Seira." Corey entreated. "You were worried about your folks getting upset before, so don't make them mad now."

"All right." She muttered, sliding onto the middle cushion and crossing her arms. "Let's hear what you've got to say."

Reiko smiled weakly at her. "It's been a while Seira. You've become more grown up since I saw you last. Do you mind if I sit by you?" Receiving the girl's consent, she climbed out of her chair, and moved over to sit on the other side of her daughter. Maintaining a space between them, she continued. "I did read your letter, and it did affect me. We should have had this talk before I left. I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted. I never meant to hurt you like that. I was feeling trapped, like I was living a useless life. I was so blinded by my resentment towards you father, that I couldn't see how it was affecting you. You know, I had such grand dreams when I was your age. I was going to go places and make a name for myself. I was working as an intern at a prestigious ad firm here in Tokyo, when I met your father and fell head over heels in love with him. At first I didn't mind forsaking my dreams. I was with the man I loved, and knew he would take care of me. When you were born, and I held you in my arm for the first time, I was truly happy. Then the tedium of caring for a baby sowed the first seeds of resentment. I thought just a few years of this, and once Seira's in school, I can go back to work. Your father, however, didn't see things my way." In a deep voice, she mimed. "'There's no way my wife is going to work! How would it look if people thought that I couldn't provide for my family? Your job is to raise our daughter. Do I make myself clear?' Then he got promoted and started taking those business trips. I was left alone with a strong willed child for a week at a time. Let me tell you, the resentment towards him grew by leaps and bounds after that."

"Corey's not like that, Mom." Seira said in a surly tone. "He wants me to be able to support myself. You know, in case something happens to him. That was what we discussed the other day, Dad, not me going away with him."

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions Seira. I should have trusted you more." He replied turning away from the window. "I heard you friend mention Corey seeing you naked and I lost my sense of reason."

"Does everyone need to know about that?" Seira grumbled, trying to sink further down into the cushion. "I wish Izumi had never opened her big mouth."

"Accidents happen, Seira." Kimiko said with a reassuring smile. "So tell me, which one of you was more embarrassed?"

"I think it was a tie." Corey admitted, mortified that his mother had found out. "We both turned as red as our hair."

"I'm glad to hear that, Seira." Reiko said, laying a gentle hand on her daughter's leg. "When your father told me about this, I was afraid my words had led you to look for love promiscuously."

"You thought I was out there sleeping around? You don't know me at all, do you Mom? You have no idea of what I've gone through." She said, shoving her mother's hand away and standing up. "You talked about me finding a nice young Japanese man. Well let me tell you. I met a lot of young Japanese men those nights I spent on the streets, and most of them weren't very nice. All they were looking for was a piece of ass to tap, and I needed to fight off more than one of them. That's right. I needed to learn to fight to survive out there, but even that can only carry you so far. If the coach hadn't saved me that night, I'd probably be dead." She impudently placed her hands on her hips as she added. "I love him, Mom. I could look for the next ten years, and I wouldn't find a better guy than him. Why can't you understand that?"

"I understand that you _think_ you love him." The woman said scornfully, standing and crossing her arms, looking disparagingly at the girl. "I just don't want you to be unhappy when he leaves. As for finding a nice Japanese man, I hardly think the ideal place is on the streets in the middle of the night. Your school has a corresponding boys' school, surely there must be someone there who would be interested in a beautiful girl like you."

"Ha!" Seira barked. "I'm the most despised student in that school, Mom. The girls barely acknowledge me, let alone the boys." Then in a mockingly haughty voice, she mimed. "'I don't have the proper background. I should never have been allowed to attend Kisuragi...' I got suspended for fighting because some spoiled princess rubbed salt in the wounds you made! Half of the Parents' Association wants to expel me because they feel I don't belong there either!" Then, her outburst over, she sadly said. "You've made light of everything I've accomplished in the past. Do you have to ruin my future too?"

"Seira, I think that's enough recriminations for today." Masako said standing up and stepping between the girl and her mother. Looking warmly into Seira's eyes, she gently cradled the girl's cheek as she added in a subdued voice. "Now, we're all going to take a deep breath and try and have a polite discussion. Sit back down child and let us help, all right?"

Nodding, Seira plopped heavily onto the sofa next to Corey. Reiko reclaimed the chair she'd been sitting in earlier.

"Well, now that Seira's made her feelings known, let's try to resolve this situation." Kimiko said, moving to the center of the room as her mother also sat back down. "Reiko, what you say may be true. There are surely nice young Japanese men out there. However, you're forgetting one thing. It isn't just Seira's feelings at stake here. Corey is in love with her as well. What do you propose that he do?"

Looking critically at the young man, she sniffed. "He should just forget about her and go back to where he belongs."

"You told us earlier you were so in love with your ex-husband at the time, you were willing to abandon your dreams." Masako said calmly. "Do you think these two can forget about each other so easily? I believe they would be even more miserable if they were forced apart."

"And for the record, how many of those Japanese men would be willing to let Seira have a career like Corey wants for her?" Kimiko pressed, walking over and sitting next to Seira. Taking her hand, she continued. "I think she'd end up in the same situation you were in. Do you really want that for her?"

"Why are you both fighting so strongly for this?" Reiko pressed. "They live half a world apart. How can this work?"

"Love can endure distance if those involved are committed." Seira said quietly. "That's what Corey's grandfather told me, and I believe it. Mom, let us try. It may not work, but at least give us the chance to find out."

"I'm willing, Seira." Yoshi said crossing to the couch and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Give it a try. You have my support."

"Yoshi…" Reiko said dumbstruck. Looking at the two of them sitting next to each other, she scowled. "All right, I give in. I know when I've lost a battle." Standing, she said disdainfully. "I think you could do better, but if you're heart is set on him, then so be it. Just don't come running to me when you're miserable missing him."

"Thanks Mom!" Seira cried, quickly standing and crossing the room. "We'll make it, you'll see." Her mother's eyes opened wide in surprise as the girl wrapped her in a hug. "God, I've missed you." She said softly as she laid her head on the woman's shoulder.

Reiko's face was confused as she awkwardly returned the embrace. "You did?" She said taken aback. "Even after all the heartache I've caused you?"

"Of course she did." Masako said warmly as she walked by and patted the woman's arm. "You're her mother."

oOo

"Just a little bit more to go, and we'll be done Yuki." Keiichi said reassuringly as he pushed, stretching the muscles in the back of her thigh. "You don't want to cramp up when we get down to the therapy room tomorrow."

"Are you sure I'll be ready for that?" She questioned. "I can't even move my whole leg yet."

Lowering her leg, he smiled at her as he replied. "By this time tomorrow, I'm confident you'll have limited movement in your entire lower body. Your spinal cord is recovering from its trauma, so it's just a matter of time. You'll still be weak, but you should be able to stand. We'll get you on the parallel bars and you can try taking some steps."

"Have you decided where you're going to take me?" She boldly asked.

"Thinking about our date, are you?" He replied grinning. "No, I haven't decided. What's your favorite food?"

"I like beef bowls." She suggested brightly. "Would that be all right?"

"Yuki, you need to think grander." He said, shaking his head. "I want this to be a celebration! You've been spared having to spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair. A beef bowl is hardly an adequate restaurant. If you want beef, I think I know just the place."

"Um, my teammates are concerned about me going on a date with someone so much older, and two of them want to come along with their boyfriends. Would you be offended?" She asked nervously. "I think I'd be more comfortable if they were there."

"Which girls want to come?" He asked with a chuckle. "I hope one is the redhead that plays second. I'd be the envy of Tokyo with two such beautiful girls dining with me."

"No, it wasn't her." Yuki answered, feeling a little pang of jealousy. "One is Hikaru. She plays first."

"Is she the one in pigtails?" He said brightly. "She's cute too. If it's what you want, they're welcome to come along. The place I have in mind is pretty pricey though."

"I'll let them know. Maybe Hiroki can help pay their bill." She responded. "He's the boyfriend of Ryo our pitcher. She's the other one I'd like to bring along. The three of us were the first girls recruited to play for Kisuragi. I'd like to thank them for their friendship."

"You know, the more I hear from you, the more I like you, Yuki." He said with a warm smile. "Go ahead and invite your friends. I'll make reservations for six for next Saturday. You should be fully recovered from your paralysis by then. Is that acceptable?"

"That's very acceptable. Thank you Mr. Yamato!" She said warmly.

He raised the head of her bed as he replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "By the way, seeing as we're going on a date, you really don't need to be so formal. Call me Keiichi. Okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay! Have a good day, Keiichi!" She called as he moved towards the doorway. "I'll keep working on moving my legs!"

He stopped and looked back at her. "That's fine, just don't wear yourself out. Get some rest too." Then he gave her a smile, and was gone.

oOo

Ryo ran up the steps into the school. Once inside, however; a stern look from Mr. Kodanuke made her slow her pace. "Running late again, Miss Hayakawa?" He said sourly.

Bowing apologetically, she replied. "I overslept. I couldn't fall asleep last night."

His face softened as he heard her confession. "I understand. The last few days have had everyone's emotions in a jumble. Mr. Mita said he had trouble sleeping as well. Hopefully everything will calm down now. Have a good day, Miss Hayakawa."

Walking briskly past him, she made her way to the shoe cubby. She saw her teammates waiting for her. "Morning, guys." She called.

"Hey Ryo, how are you doing?" Hikaru asked with concern. "We were wondering if you'd even show up today."

"Yeah, the way you took off, we thought we were going to need to hunt for you again." Koharu added, relief showing on her face.

"I'm all right." She responded with a reassuring smile as she kicked off her street shoes. "I'm sorry I made you all worry about me."

"Where did you go?" Kanako asked. "They went out to look for you, but you'd disappeared."

"I ran across the college grounds." She replied, pulling her school shoes out and slipping them on. "I needed some time alone to think."

"I'm just glad you didn't end up in the hospital again." Yoko said, absentl mindedy twirling her hair in her fingers.

"As am I." Ms. Himuro said as she approached the group. "You were quite distraught when I saw you last. How are you feeling, Ryo? If you'd like, we can talk in my office later."

"Thank you, Ms. Himuro, but I'm okay." Ryo said with a slight bow. "Instructor Aoyama's sister helped me see that my ability really is a gift. She thinks I might be able to help people with it someday. I'm sorry if I made you worry about me."

"Please do not concern yourself about that." She said with a warm smile. "Today, just concentrate on your schoolwork. Speaking of which, shouldn't you all be getting to class?" She added as she studied the face of her watch. She looked back up to see the five young women hurrying away from her.

"No running in the halls!" Kodanuke yelled after them as he stepped up. "I swear, Madam Chairperson. Those girls have no sense of propriety. They're so disruptive."

"They were concerned for their friend, and decided to wait for her." She replied as she began walking towards her office. "I think we can forgive them today."

"If you say so, Madam Chairperson." The Vice Principal said as he fell into step beside her. "However, there have been other times…" He finished, leaving his thoughts implied.

Glancing at him, she smiled as she said. "Boundless energy is part of being a teenager, Mr. Kodanuke. The difference between them and the rest of the girls in this school is that they haven't been constantly hounded about proper behavior since they were old enough to walk. Personally, I find their exuberance refreshing. And remember, if those girls weren't so energetic, they wouldn't be nearly as effective on the baseball field."

Kodanuke stared slack jawed. Then a wide smile appeared as he gushed. "You're absolute right. Madam Chairperson. I'd never thought of it that way." Then his face became grave as he added. "You don't suppose the girls that will be joining the team this year will be the same way, do you?"

"I would be surprised if they weren't." She replied as they reached her office and the man opened the door for her. "Have a good day, Mr. Kodanuke." She said as she crossed the threshold, her mind already working on how she was going to face down the Parent's Association.

oOo

"So there's no way you'd let me take you to dinner?" Kobiyashi asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." She said as she moved towards the door, carrying away his empty breakfast tray. She stopped, and turning back, added frostily. "Besides, I don't like men who can't talk to me without staring at my chest."

"But it's such a nice one, I couldn't help it." He pleaded as he leaned towards her.

The woman harrumphed and quickly left the room.

"Shot down in flames again." Watanabe said stepping through the doorway. "I don't think you'll ever get a girl until you control that lusty heart of yours."

"Hey, what's up Hiro?" His friend said as he sat back against the pillow. "Ah, it's just my luck to always pick the prudes. I need to find a girl who's not so uptight."

"Maybe you should transfer to vice. You can try your luck capturing the heart of a prostitute." The man teased as he found the chair next to the bed.

"And have her pimp come after me for stealing one of his girls? No thanks." He sighed as he closed his eyes. "I think I'm just destined to be a lonely heart, loving many women, but being loved by none."

"Uhh, okay…Hey, has the section chief talked to you yet?" Watanabe asked seriously.

"Yeah, he was here." The other man said from his bed, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Suspended one week for failure to follow proper police procedure. Then I need to have a physical evaluation to see if I'm fit to return to duty." Slamming his fist down on the bed, he vehemently added. "Damn, I'd like to get my hands on the jerk that blindsided me like that!"

"Well, they're all in custody, so don't get too worked up." He replied seriously. "Just forget about them and get better…Say, Isao, what's your take on the Himuro girl?"

"I dunno. She seems okay to me. Why?" He answered looking sideways at his friend.

"She was fearless in helping me catch those perps yesterday." Watanabe said meeting the man's gaze. "I felt bad about her having to get involved, so I…gave her a ride to school this morning." He dropped his head as quickly mumbled the last bit.

"Oh ho!" Kobiyashi exclaimed brightly. "Has the princess' hot little body captured the eye of our intrepid young officer?"

"NO! I mean, well, maybe, a little." He stammered. "It's not just that. I went there to give her a lift to apologize for not keeping her safe. But as we drove and talked, I noticed what a mature young woman she really was, and…"

"So what's the problem?" His friend asked. "It's not like she's a little girl. And you're only twenty-two. Grow a pair and ask her out to dinner."

"What are you talking about?" Watanabe said anxiously as he stood. "She's an aristocrat and a celebrity. I'm just a common policeman. It would be a societal disaster!"

"So she made some sports headlines last year, big deal!" He said irritably. "You do this every time! You find a girl you like, and then you come up with some lame excuse why you can't before ever trying to ask them out. Keep this up, and they'll start calling you Ken Nakajima Jr."

"Oh come on! I have a long way to go before I'm that chicken hearted." Watanabe said scowling. "His cowardice was so legendary we heard about it in the academy. He kept poor Kobayakawa strung along for nearly two years before he found the guts to tell her how he felt. I lost five thousand in that betting pool on when he would tell her. Then, of all people, Chief Inspector Arizuka was the one who walked away with the money."

"What can you say? He worked pretty closely with both of them. Some people even think he twisted Nakajima's arm." Kobiyashi said with a grin and a wink. "Come on Hiro. Go get her some flowers, pick her up from school, and invite her to dinner."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." The man said solemnly. "She said she'd mentioned some silly fantasy and was worried you had told me. So, tell me Isao. What did you two talk about yesterday when I was in the flower shop?"

The man's face became grim as he crossed his arms and frowned. "Like she said, it was a silly schoolgirl fantasy. If she doesn't want me to tell you, I'm not going to tell you."

"Come on Isao." Watanabe pleaded. "I don't want to upset her. If I press her for it, we'll just end up arguing again."

"No. You're always telling me to keep my mouth shut. I think it's time I start doing just that. You'll have to ask her tonight at dinner, because I'm not going to spill."

"Fine, have it your way." He replied sullenly, heading for the door. "I skipped breakfast, so I'm going to grab something from a vending machine. Don't worry; I'm still going to give you a ride when you're released. I'll be back in a bit." He finished as he left the room. Walking down the hallway, silently stewing at his friend's stubbornness, he stopped short when he saw who was at the machine before him. The man, noticing the movement, looked in his direction. With a nod of acknowledgement, he motioned for the police man to join him.

"Good morning, Officer." Shinosuke Fujishima said when Watanabe approached. "I hear you had an adventuresome afternoon yesterday."

"It had its moments." The lawman replied. "I heard _you_ paid the suspect a visit. Why did you need to go there?"

"I only wanted to give the young man some advice. Advice I wish I would have given him before this all went down. I was not a happy man. I expressed that displeasure to him, and suggested a course of action he could take to atone for his transgressions. He seemed quite willing to cooperate."

"I wondered why he caved in so quickly." He said, scowling angrily. "He was arrogantly defiant to the police, but the minute you showed up, he was like a whipped puppy. You threatened his life, didn't you?"

The yakuza said nothing as he made his selection. Reaching into the tray, he stood holding a box of chocolate Pocky. "It's for my daughter. She's been so good with the new baby, that I thought she deserved a reward. Unfortunately the machine in Maternity was out."

"Please answer my question." Watanabe pressed.

"I didn't need to." The man responded as he slipped the sweets into his jacket pocket. "I only needed to inform him of his brother's concern for his future, and he was agreeable to my proposal. I did him a favor. It's far better he crossed an organization that's willing to be forgiving. If he'd continued on, doing as he pleases, without regard to territory, I believe some other family would have seen to his demise. I owe his brother too much to allow that to happen. Good day Officer. I need to get back to my wife. We're taking our new daughter home today."

Watanabe stared as the man walked away without a second glance. "Maybe the hype about him _is_ wrong." He mumbled as he dug in his pocket for change. "He seems okay." He added as he began feeding coins into the slot.

oOo

"Quiet your mind." Motoko murmured softly. "Take deep cleansing breaths and focus your thoughts inward. Feel your heart beat in your chest. That is the first step in finding your center and manipulating your ki."

"Okay, I'll try." Mao said uneasily. Sitting cross-legged on her bed with her eyes closed, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She repeated this until she felt the tension begin to leave her body. Her mind clear of any other thought, she tried to sense her heart's regular rhythm. Except for a baby's cry that could be heard faintly through the closed door, the room was silent as the two women meditated. After a few minutes, Mao spoke. "This is nice, Motoko. I feel really relaxed."

"That is its intended purpose." The samurai replied. "It is much easier to initially channel your ki in this state. Can you sense it?"

"I'm not really sure what it feels like, so I don't know." The younger of the two admitted. "I guess I need to practice more."

"It will come. I have been doing this since I was three. I shouldn't expect someone to sense their ki the first time. Do this every morning, and whenever you feel overwhelmed by anxiety. I believe you will be more at ease in the classroom."

"I hope so. It's been almost a year, and I still feel out of place sitting in school." Her stomach rumbled loudly, causing Mao to blush. Glancing at her roommate, she got up and said. "I'm going to visit Yuki. Maybe I'll stop by and see Amy too."

"The nurse never did bring you your eggs, did she?" Motoko said rising and going to her duffle. She pulled out a small pouch that clinked when she set it on the bed. Opening it, she pulled out two one hundred yen coins. "Here Mao, buy something for yourself at the vending machines. That way your stomach won't announce your arrival when you visit your friends."

"You don't need to do that, Motoko." The catcher said motioning for the woman to stop. "I can just get a couple of Yuki's cookies and I'll be fine."

"That is inadequate sustenance." The samurai replied with furrowed brows. "There are protein bars and supplement drinks in those machines. Any of which will be nutritionally superior to cookies. I insist Mao." She added, marching up to the girl and pressing the money into her hand. "Go, and give your friends my regards."

"Would you like to come with me?" Mao asked. "If you don't feel up to walking that far, I could ask for a wheelchair."

Just as Motoko was about to refuse, a baby's cry erupted from the next room. A pained look crossed the swordswoman's face as she sighed. "Your offer suddenly sounds rather appealing. Let's go."

They made their way to the nurse's station, moving slowly to accommodate Motoko's ribs. The nurse looked up from her paperwork at their approach. "What in the world are you two doing? This isn't a hotel where you can come and go as you please. Miss Aoyama, you need to be resting!"

"I find myself unable to do so in that room." The warrior replied evenly. "Miss Daidoji has invited me to accompany her as she visits her friends who are hospitalized as well. I would find the trip much less tasking if I could impose on you to procure a wheelchair for me. I will be able to rest adequately from there."

"I feel good, Nurse." Mao added cheerfully. "I think I'm ready to go home. I just want to see my friends before I'm discharged."

"Do both of you promise that you won't perform any more heroics?" The nurse asked suspiciously. "I would really get chewed out if something happened to either of you." At their nods of affirmation, the woman sighed, and picked up the phone. Dialing, she waited a few moments before saying. "This is Maternity. I need a spare wheelchair brought up. Ours is currently being used... Thank you." Hanging up the phone, she stood and exited her cubicle, appearing around the corner a few moments later pushing a wheelchair. "Here, please be discrete in your travels. The last thing I need is for your doctors to come yelling at me for letting their patients roam unsupervised through the halls."

"I will take full responsibility." Motoko said as she sat down gently into the chair. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"Yeah, yeah, just stay out of trouble and we'll forget all about it. Wait a moment before you go." She said turning back toward her cube. When she was seated at her station once more, she added. "What patients are you going to see? Do you need their room numbers?"

"I've visited Yuki yesterday, but I'm not sure where Amy's room is." Mao admitted. "I'd appreciate your help." She added with a polite bow.

"If it will keep you from wandering the halls for hours searching, I'm glad to help." She said pulling up the hospital records on her computer. "What's her full name?"

"Amy Watson. She's the girl that was attacked in the garage yesterday." She replied sadly. "I couldn't believe it when Instructor Aoyama told me last night."

"Watson…" The woman muttered as she typed in the name. "There it is. She's in room 3416."

"Thank you again." Mao told her with another bow.

"We will try to be back within the hour." Motoko added as Mao wheeled her away. They chatted as they went, Mao filling her friend in on what to expect from the other students at Kisuragi. Motoko's face became grim as she listened to the girl describe the arrogance that prevailed. "Chairperson Himuro has also expressed concerns on this subject. It seems Kanako and I will need to prove ourselves to them as well before they will accept us as instructors." She said when Mao finished.

"Do you really think they'll treat you that way, Motoko? You're the heir to a noble house, so they have to respect you. Don't they?"

"People like that respect only money and power, so I am anticipating a cool reception. A true samurai is unassuming, and is willing to defend those who cannot defend themselves. I do not dress lavishly, and although my family's dojo has existed for hundreds of years, I would never assume the lofty attitude such a history would suggest. Kanako cannot even claim that, although she is an extremely capable martial artist."

"I haven't met her yet, have I?" Mao inquired

"No, she is currently managing the dorms, and had other duties last night." She said offhandedly. Then closing her eyes added. "There are the vending machines. Remember Mao, something nutritious."

"Daddy, where are you?" Mao heard a small voice say as they approached the machine. Moving closer, she spotted Kimiko Fujishima crouched along side it, frightened tears filling her eyes.

"Hey there." Mao said tenderly as she stepped up and squatted next to her. "Are you lost?"

"No. I can't find my daddy." She said, rubbing her eyes. "He was going to buy me some Pocky, but he didn't come back to me and Mama. I tried to find him, but I can't. I'm scared."

"It'll be okay." The high schooler said as she reached out and gently patted the child's head. She stood, and bending over, held out her hand. "I'm sure he's back with your mother and is wondering where you are. Let's go see if he's there."

Kimiko looked up at her in wonder. "Wow, you're even bigger than big sister Seira!"

"Seira Morimura? How do you know her?" Mao asked as the little girl took her hand.

"She gave me a piggyback ride when big brother Corey carried Mama to the policeman's house. And yesterday, everyone came to see my little sister." She replied as she jumped to her feet. Noticing Motoko for the first time, she stopped short. "She's a scary lady." She added as she stepped closer to Mao.

"Why do you say that?" Mao inquired, looking down at her. "Motoko is a nice person."

"She look's mad." Kimiko said quietly.

"I am _not_ mad." Motoko said indignantly. Then, seeing the child's reaction, she forced a smile and gently addressed her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm Motoko, and this is Mao. Can you tell us your name?"

"Kimiko." She replied warily. "You promise you're not mean?"

"I swear on my family's honor that I would never raise a hand to injure an innocent." The samurai replied, her hand over her heart.

"You talk like Grandpa." The little girl said with a smile. "Can I call you Grandma Motoko?"

"What!" She exploded. "Do I look old enough to be a grandmother?" Then she grimaced as her broken ribs objected to her outburst.

"Calm down Motoko!" Mao entreated as Kimiko hid behind her. "She didn't mean anything by that." Then looking down at the cowering child, she said warmly. "You're right, she can be scary. I know Kimiko, why don't you call her Auntie Motoko instead? Okay?"

"Okay." She said quietly, stepping out. Giving a little bow, she added. "I'm sorry I made you mad." Then, concern showing on her small features, she approached the swordswoman. "You looked just like my Mama did when I jumped on the bed. Did the doctor have to cut open your tummy to get a baby out too?"

Motoko's expression softened as she shook her head. "No, I have not had a child. I broke four of my ribs yesterday. Thank you for your concern though. You're sweet to ask. I regret my reaction earlier. Please forgive me."

"It's okay. I understand. I don't like it when people call me a baby either." Kimiko replied with a wide smile. "Hey, do you want to see my sister? She's with Mama right now."

"I think we should." The swordswoman answered. "I'm sure your mother is concerned for you. Would you like to ride on my lap?"

"Can I?" she asked excitedly.

"Are you sure, Motoko?" Mao asked. "You don't need those ribs bumped."

With a confirming nod, she replied. "I survived Su nearly breaking my neck, so I think I'll be able to handle a small child sitting quietly on my lap."

"Okay." Mao said as she scooped up Kimiko and set her down on her friends lap. Then she watched as Motoko whispered something to the child, who looked at Mao and then giggled, nodding in agreement.

"Well, buy your snack and let's get going Mao." Motoko said as Kimiko leaned back against her. "We have friends to visit."

oOo

Tsuruko Aoyama moved unhurriedly up the drive of Kisuragi Girls' School, noting as she did the expensive cars parked it the visitor's lot. "These people live in such shameless extravagance." She said to herself as she approached the steps to the entrance. Her eyebrows rose slightly when she noticed two security personnel standing at the top.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." One of them said stepping forward and motioning for her to stop "This is a private institution. What business do you have here?"

"I am here to discuss something with Chairperson Himuro." The swordswoman replied with a gentle smile as she smoothly climbed towards them. "Could you direct me to her office please?"

"Weapons are not permitted on the school grounds. Please surrender your nodachi before entering or leave the premises." He replied extending his hand as the two of them blocked her path.

"Gentleman, I have no wish to make trouble, but I will not yield my blade to just anyone." She said, her eyes narrowing slightly as she paused. "My name is Tsuruko Aoyama. I am the master instructor at the God's Cry School in Kyoto. If you wish for an uneventful morning, do not press this issue."

"That's enough you two." A voice said from the doorway. "I'll take charge of things from here on."

Turning, they saw the head of security flanked by two more members of the security staff.

"Yes sir!" They replied crisply with a bow as he stepped out.

"Good morning, Master Instructor Aoyama." He addressed her with a bow "I am Okizayu, the director of security for Kisuragi Girls' High. Please come with me, and I will escort you to the chairperson's office. But first, I must insist that you surrender your weapon." Okizayu said unwaveringly. "I would lose my employment if I allowed you to bring such a deadly implement in there. Please be assured that I will personally take charge of it, and guarantee its safe return."

She studied his expression for a moment. "I never dreamed my presence would create a disturbance large enough to warrant such precautions." She replied sardonically as she handed him her sword. "A word of warning, Mr. Okizayu… This sword is my single most precious possession. I only concede to your request as an act of good faith. It would be unfortunate for you if anything should happen to it."

"Thank you for your cooperation." He answered with a bow as he received it. "Fear not, it shall not leave my side, Master Instructor. I will hold your weapon at the security office, and return it to you when you are ready to leave. I am sure you are an honorable woman, but seeing as this isn't a practice sword you're carrying, we believe it is necessary." He reassured her. "The parent's association is convening this morning, and if we don't make a good show, there will be repercussions." Okizayu said as motioned for her to proceed into the building.

She frowned as he fell in step beside her, followed by the others. "I see." She said evenly. "They own the cars that are parked outside?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said with a nod. "They are in a foul mood as well. The school has received entirely too much unfavorable attention from the press lately, and they are looking for someone to blame."

"This sounds intriguing. I only arrived in Tokyo yesterday afternoon. Could you please tell me what has occurred?" She asked with a small bow of her head. "I dislike entering a situation without being familiar with all the details."

As they continued walking, Okizayu relayed the whole story of all that had transpired since the attack on the girls the night of the party. Tsuruko listened carefully, asking for clarification at a few points. Finally, they reached the doors to Ms. Himuro's office, where Mr. Yamagida was seated at his desk, talking on the phone. "Good morning." The security chief said when the personal assistant was finished.

"Good morning, Mr. Okizayu." The man said as he rose "If you are here to see the chairperson, I'm afraid she's already meeting with the Parent's Association."

"I'm not here for myself. This woman would like to discuss something with her."

"I'm pleased to meet you." She greeted with a bow. "I am Tsuruko Aoyama, the master instructor at the God's Cry School of Swordsmanship. I met the chairperson last night and would like to discuss the details regarding her proposal of my sister working here."

"Madam mentioned you to me last night." Yamagida replied, returning the bow. "She was hoping to hear from you today. Please enter and make yourself comfortable. I will inform the chairperson that you are here."

"Excuse me, Mr. Yamagida. Would it be possible for me to attend this meeting? After hearing from Mr. Okizayu the concerns of the Parent's Association, I believe I could be of some assistance to the chairperson." She inquired with a somber tone.

"Madam was going to introduce the plan for teaching the girls self defense at this meeting." He answered after a moment. "Perhaps your presence will soothe their anxieties on this matter. Please follow me."

They proceeded further down the hall until they reached another set of double doors. Angry voices could be heard, although not clearly. "It seems Mr. Okizayu was correct about them being upset."

He knocked twice then opened the door. The room grew suddenly quiet when they saw Tsuruko step into the room.

"What's the meaning of this Yamagida?" Mr. Kusunoki said indignantly. "You know these meetings are private."

"She is here because she is part of this school's future." Ms. Himuro interjected. "She is the master instructor at the God's Cry School in Kyoto."

Bowing, she replied. "Forgive my intrusion. My name is Tsuruko Aoyama. Please treat me kindly." Straightening, she turned back to her escort with a warm smile. "Thank you for showing me to the door Mr. Yamagida. I won't need to impose on you any longer."

"It was no imposition, but you are welcome." He said bowing his head. Then he approached Ms. Himuro. "Madam, I just received a call from the police." He then bent down and spoke too softly for the others in the room to hear.

Ms. Himuro's face became grave as she listened to the news. When he finished, she acknowledged him with a nod. "Thank you for relaying the information Mr. Yamagida. Would you make our guest a cup of tea please?" When he moved to the side table to complete this task, she addressed the room. "Please excuse me for a moment. Mr. Mita, please continue the discussion." Then standing, she turned to Tsuruko. "Master Instructor, please join me." The samurai acquiesced with a slight bow and followed her into a small side room. Closing the door, she gave a pained smile as she said. "Please sit down." When the woman had taken a seat, the chairperson continued. "There was another incident at the hospital last night. Someone made an attempt on your sister's life."

"Oh? Is that so?" The swordswoman replied calmly. "Was Motoko injured?"

"Not that I know." The chairperson replied. "The culprit was apprehended, and is being questioned by the police. I felt it better if we didn't share this with the Parent's Association. They would argue that you and your sister are dangerous people and would be a threat to this school."

Tsuruko chuckled before replying. "Madam Chairperson, we _are_ dangerous people. Facing demons requires ruthlessness and complete competence in our swordsmanship. Motoko will someday be responsible for leading our clan. The thought of not being able to meet that responsibility frightened her to the point that she fled to Tokyo. We allowed her to go because we felt she needed interaction with people outside of the God's Cry School. Her years living at Hinata Sou have given her wonderful memories and strong friendships. We believe experiences like these help a warrior resist the glamour evil can use to tempt us in combat. She has become a very competent warrior. I would wager that Motoko subdued her attacker even with her broken ribs."

"If you believe that, I am in no position to argue." Ms. Himuro replied as she sat down in the next chair. "Has your clan made a decision regarding your sister teaching here?"

"We have…" She paused at a knocking on the door, smiling as Yamagida entered with her tea. Taking the cup from him, she thanked him and the waited for him to leave the room. When the door closed, she continued. "We have agreed to let Motoko teach your students. There are a few conditions, however."

"Nothing too unreasonable I hope." The chairperson said leaning back and crossing her arms. "I have less than two months to establish this curriculum."

"It will be quite painless, I assure you." Taking a sip from her cup, she exclaimed. "Wonderful! Much better than the tea I had in the hotel's restaurant this morning." Smiling warmly at Ms. Himuro, she continued. "We wish to establish a campus of the God's Cry School within Kisuragi Girls' High."

"You honor us." Ms. Himuro responded, leaning forward in her chair and bowing her head. "To be formally affiliated with such a renowned school of swordsmanship is indeed auspicious."

"There would not be any real sword work here." Tsuruko said seriously. "I have no wish to cause any more friction between yourself and the Parent's Association. Motoko will focus on unarmed defensive techniques and meditation. If she does encounter someone she feels would be a good swordswoman, she will encourage the girl to join the kendo club and develop basic techniques. I have already extended an invitation to Miss Hayakawa to come study with us when she graduates."

The chairperson leaned back again. "You want Ryo? Are you sure? She doesn't handle conflict well, choosing to run away instead of facing it. I doubt she would make a good swordswoman."

"I read the article about her saving those children last year at nearly the cost of her own life." The Master Instructor replied with another smile. "She truly has a warrior's spirit. I do agree with you, however; that she would be ill suited for combat. Her compassionate heart would be an exploitable weakness."

"Then what use would she be?" The other woman pressed. "She's become quite dear to me and I would be saddened if anything were to happen to her."

Tsuruko took another sip of tea before responding. "On more difficult missions, a warrior is accompanied by a healer. Someone who can replenish a warrior's depleted ki energy after a battle. With training, I believe she would be an outstanding one." Standing, she moved to the door. Laying her hand on the knob, she added. "We can discuss this further after a bit. You still have a crisis to resolve in the other room."

"You are correct." Ms. Himuro replied, getting to her feet. "Saving her friend may have been the final straw for Seira Morimura. My daughter Izumi is under fire as well. They will not look blindly away this time." Then, smoothing her skirt, she strode boldly through the door as Tsuruko opened it. The swordswoman silently followed, a gentle smile hiding the anger beginning to simmer in her soul.

oOo

A/N: I can't offer any excuse for waiting this long to update. I can only ask forgiveness in my tardiness. I had two thirds of this chapter written by the end of February, but the last two scenes just wouldn't come. I appreciate altrealitylover's plea for more so I dusted of the laptop and finished 500 words in about a week. If you want me to keep going, let me know. If you want me to go to hell, you can share that too. Sorry again for those of you who were looking forward to this four months ago.

OMS


	28. Anticipation

Anticipation

oOo

Konosuke Takasugi took a sip of coffee as he stared out the window of his office. Looking over the rooftops of neighboring buildings, he could see that storm clouds were building to the south over Tokyo Bay, promising a gloomy day. The intercom on his desk buzzed and he moved to answer it, the leather groaning as he settled into his chair. Pressing the button, he responded. "Yes Miss Kanizawa?"

"Mr. Makito Akimatsu is here to see you Chairman." The woman replied.

"Excellent. Please show him in." He said as he sat back to wait. When the door opened a few minutes later, he watched with anticipation as the architect entered.

"Good Morning Chairman Takasugi." The man greeted with a bow. "Thank you for your continued faith in my abilities."

"Good morning Mr. Akimatsu. I hope you've come up with something good. I've been anticipating your arrival."

"I believe you will be pleased Chairman." Makito said producing a computer disk from his pocket. "This has become an important project to me as well." He moved to a recess in the side of the room which housed a computer. Pressing a button set into the wall, he was rewarded with the sight of a panel in the ceiling sliding back to allow a projection unit to drop down from the opening while a screen silently lowered down the wall. "Give me just a moment to bring up the drawings."

"Of course." Konosuke responded as he took another sip of coffee. "You know, I miss being able to study a drawing lain out on table. Tell me, Mr. Akimatsu. Do you ever do any work by hand?"

"With today's CAD software, that is no longer necessary. However, I will produce some prints for you to present to Chairperson Himuro." The architect said as he inserted the disk into the drive. The screen soon was filled with a rendering. "As you can see, Chairman, this is the existing facility. The footprint is just less than seven meters wide by ten meters long. Over half of that space is used for the general assembly area, leaving approximately twenty-eight square meters for their shower and locker facilities. The shower stall itself is just over a meter square."

"Yes, yes, I know they're cramped." The chairperson replied eagerly. "Show me what you've come up with."

Bowing in apology, he answered. "Of course, Chairman Takasugi, I simply wished to give you a reference to the next drawing." Clicking the mouse button, a new image appeared under the first. "As you can see, the new facility will be nearly twice as long as the existing. This central wall will be eliminated, enlarging the assembly area by the other twenty-eight square meters from the original building. I've also lain out an updated food prep area where the shower was. The addition will house the locker facilities which now run ninety degrees of their original orientation. This in turn will free the entire end of the building for showers and therapy equipment. All of the water heaters and the heating and air conditioning units will be located in the roof framing, maximizing the useable floor space."

"Wonderful." The old man said, climbing to his feet and approaching the screen. Scrutinizing it, he continued. "I believe I can picture this. Well done."

"Give me one moment Chairman." Makito replied as he clicked the mouse again. The drawing disappeared and was replaced by a three dimensional rendering of the assembly area. "That's why I love CAD. This would have taken most of a day to draw by hand. The computer generated it in minutes."

"Oh, this is splendid! Keiko will be thrilled!" The old man said rubbing his hands together eagerly.

oOo

"Kimiko, where have you been?" Eriko exclaimed when she saw her daughter. "Your father and I were very worried."

"I was trying to find Daddy, but I couldn't." She answered.

"You shouldn't have run off like that. Now your father is out searching for you." The woman scolded. Then addressing Motoko, she said. "Welcome. I am Eriko Fujishima. Thank you for bringing my daughter back. She usually doesn't behave so poorly. I was distracted by the baby, and when I looked up, she was gone."

"It was no trouble." The samurai replied. "She is very respectful for one so young. My friend and I found her by the vending machines. It is nice to meet you, I am Motoko Aoyama, and this is Mao Daidoji."

"Mama, they know big sister Seira!" The little girl called out as Mao reached to take her off of the swordswoman's lap. Moving to the side of her mother's bed, she looked at her sister cradled in the woman's arms. "Aw, she's sleeping again. I told them they could see her."

"That's fine, Kimiko." Mao said with a sad smile. "I'm not very good at holding babies anyway."

"Please don't worry." Eriko said motioning to her. "She just finished nursing so she shouldn't wake up. You should practice for when you have one of your own. Come here please."

"I don't know…" The teenager said uneasily as she approached the bed. "Are you sure?"

"I am." The woman said holding her baby up to the girl.

Mao swallowed hard as she reached out and clumsily took the infant. "She's so tiny!" She whispered anxiously, holding the newborn awkwardly in her hands against her chest. "I don't want to hurt her!"

"Don't be so afraid, Mao." Motoko said encouragingly. "Just be sure to support her head, and you'll be fine."

"You sound experienced. Do you have a child?" Eriko inquired.

"No, training and school have left me little time for romance, and my future responsibilities are such that I most likely will never marry or bear children." The samurai replied while shaking her head. "However, I do have an adopted sister ten years my junior whom I have helped care for. My family took her in shortly after she was born."

"Kimiko, you're safe!" Shinosuke said with relief in his voice as he hurried into the room. "I was ready to let Hospital Security know when the nurse told me she saw you come back with these two women." Turning to Motoko, he added with a bow. "Thank you for returning her to us."

"It was no great inconvenience." She responded, bowing her head. "We were on our way to see friends who are also hospitalized and just happened to encounter her. You have done well raising her to be such a courteous child."

"We are fortunate. She has given us very little trouble until now." The yakuza boss said turning and addressing the little girl. "Kimiko, I told you to stay with your mother while I was gone, didn't I?" At her quiet nod, he continued. "Well, because you disobeyed me and made us worry, I'm going to hold onto your treat for now. We'll see how things go bringing your mother and sister home. If you're a big girl and behave, you can have it this afternoon. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." She replied, staring at the floor with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry I made you mad."

"I'm not mad Kimi." He said gently as he squatted down in front of her. "I was afraid for you. Some of the people your father does business with aren't very nice. If they ever had the chance, they might hurt you or take you away from your mother and me." He reached out, and laying a hand on top of the little girl's head, added. "That's why you need to be careful. Do you promise to stay by your mother from now on?"

"Yes, Daddy." She answered with a sniffle. "I promise."

"That's my girl." He replied as he stood. Noticing Mao holding the baby, he commented. "Goodness, young women are definitely getting taller these days. You're the third one I've met in the last two days who was my size or larger."

"I'm sorry." The catcher said softly, lowering her head. "I can leave if it bothers you."

The man observed her for a moment before approaching her. Reaching for the baby, he said compassionately. "There's no need for you to leave. If I let something like that bother me, I wouldn't be a very good business man. You look rather uncomfortable holding her. Here, let me help you… Bend your left arm… Now, we'll lay the baby along your lower arm so you can cradle her against your body… See how much more comfortable that is? Now use your right arm to support your left… There, you got it!"

"Wow, this is a lot better! Thank you!" Mao responded happily, looking down at the baby. "Hey, she's smiling in her sleep! I must be doing ok!"

"You're doing fine." Eriko said warmly through sleepy eyes. "Shinosuke, I'm feeling drained now that I know Kimiko's safe. Do I have time to take a nap?"

"Of course, take as long of a nap as you need." He replied, bending over and giving her a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll take the baby back to the nursery, and Kimiko and I will go see how Doctor Suzuki and Amy are doing after yesterday."

"Thank you, dear. Be sure to give them my best." The woman mumbled as she drifted off.

Turning to the others, he said quietly as he approached the catcher. "Ladies, I'm sorry to cut our visit so short. May we escort you two to wherever you are going?"

"Actually, it sounds like we're going to the same place." Mao replied, looking up from watching the baby before surrendering her. "We were going to see Amy and her grandfather too."

"Daddy, they know big sister Seira." The Kimiko said excitedly. "She helped save auntie Motoko from the bad man who hurt her, and big sister Mao goes to her school."

"You're Motoko Aoyama?" He asked in surprise of the woman in the wheelchair. "Word has gotten around about what happened in the parking garage yesterday. You've made quite a name for yourself in this city's underworld. Akira Motokai was thought to be unbeatable."

"He nearly was." The woman replied quietly as Mao picked up Kimiko and deposited the child back in her lap. Then, as the younger woman took hold of the wheelchairs handles and began pushing her towards the doorway, she added. "While I have training in unarmed combat, I am a samurai and prefer to use my blade. Defeating him was more difficult than I'd imagined, and required a great expenditure of my ki energy. If not for the intervention of others, he unquestionably would have ended my life. If I ever face him again, be assured that I will not restrain myself."

"So why do you think that other man tried to kill you last night, Motoko?" Mao asked with concern as they exited the room.

"There was an attempt on your life?" Shinosuke said, stopping in his tracks. "This is news to me. What happened?"

"An assassin crept into our room intending to bury a blade in my heart as I slept." The warrior replied bluntly. "We captured him and held him for the authorities. The police sealed off our room as a crime scene forcing the two of us to spend the night in Maternity." Looking down the hallway, she continued. "I'm able to think of only one reason, Mao. The detective said he was a thug for that bookmaker. Those types are basically dogs that only do what their master commands. This Yoshida character has to be the one behind it. Somehow, by defeating that monster, I've angered him to the point that he wants me dead."

"Daichi Yoshida?" Shinosuke said darkly. "I'm not too surprised. The man is unbelievably greedy and extremely ruthless. I _am_ surprised he sanctioned murder. He is normally satisfied with giving someone who's crossed him just a beating. He's a sly one though, so I'm afraid the police will have a hard time pinning this on him. His men are very loyal as well. Most likely, one of his lieutenants will step up to take the fall for him."

"So he's going to get away with it?" Mao spat angrily.

"It's alright, Mao." Motoko said soothingly. "I've chosen the way of the warrior. I must be prepared to die every time I enter a battle. I've sent that warning to him about my comrades avenging me. If he is sensible, he will cease any more aggression towards me."

"You've defeated his assassin as well as the reigning Strongest Man in Tokyo so he probably will, Miss Aoyama." The man added. "However, Yakuza have a code of conduct, which he failed to observe by not requesting permission to send one of his men into our territory. My father is not the type of man to look the other way when he is disrespected in such a manner. He will respond accordingly. You can rest assured that Yoshida will be suitably disciplined."

oOo

Cold looks and silence greeted Ms. Himuro as she regained her seat at the meeting. Mr. Mita sat staring at the table with his arms crossed and his chin on his chest, telling all too well how poorly the discussion had gone in her absence.

"It's about time." Mrs. Ayanakoji sniffed. "We have more important things to do today than to wait for you to finish with that vagabond."

"Vagabond?" The chairperson replied bristling. "She is here on business that will impact the lives of every student in this school. Do not treat her in such a manner!"

"If she's that important, she should dress the part." Mr. Kusunoki said coolly. "How pathetic must this school be if their master instructor is a woman who wears a gi and hakama to a business meeting?"

"I don't find her outfit any less professional than that ludicrous suede jacket and bolo tie you insist on wearing." Ms. Himuro spat back. "I mean really, cowboy chic died out nearly ten years ago."

"Chairperson, enough, please do not be so concerned." Tsuruko spoke in a calming tone. "The remarks of egotistical people such as these hold no weight for me." Turning to the head of the Parent's Association, she continued. "The God's Cry School has existed since before the Warring Nations Period, with its graduates being called upon to solve crises all over the world. Everyone at the school dresses in this exact same manner. Instructors and students alike wear this uniform with pride because it represents what the school holds most precious; living simple lives while defending those in need from the oppression of evil. For that, our school was judged a national treasure four years ago. "

"I, for one, welcome you, Master Instructor." Mr. Mita said with a tired look. "Please sit down by Mr. Kodanuke and join us. Are we so fortunate as to have you teaching the girls' self-defense class?"

"Sadly, no, I am needed too greatly in Kyoto to be able to commit the required time." She replied warmly as she found the empty chair next to the vice-principal. "My little sister shall be their instructor instead."

"What?" Mrs. Ayanakoji sputtered. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. There's been entirely too much fighting occurring here already. You actually want to encourage more?"

"I am establishing this curriculum in direct response to the events of the last two days." The chairperson replied defensively. "I don't want any more of our girls to be helpless victims if they should happen to face a situation like my daughter did that evening."

Scowling as she pushed up her glasses, the other woman retorted. "If you hadn't been so lax in taking the proper precautions, your daughter would never have had to walk the street at that time of night. You alone are responsible for introducing this element into Kisuragi with your degenerate baseball team. They may not have started the trouble, but you can't deny all the trouble revolves around them. Sora has already suffered enough. I won't allow her to be endangered more by being a part of this madness."

"If I wanted my daughter to fight, I would have had her join a respectable dojo." Mr. Kusunoki added. "As it is, teaching her self defense is unnecessary because she's driven to wherever she goes. This school will not be involved with creating more delinquents like Morimura. Despite being on the verge of expulsion, she insisted on involving herself in another fight, this time dragging your daughter into it."

"I'm afraid we are all in agreement this time Ms. Himuro." The Deputy Director said. "Seira Morimura has disregarded our warning and is proving to be too disruptive. We feel it would be best that she be expelled before she draws any students besides your daughter into her world."

"That is a ridiculous basis for making such a decision." Ms. Himuro growled. "Neither Seira Morimura nor my daughter are delinquents. Their only crime is being brave enough to respond to a situation that required them to fight for the life of their friend. I applaud that bravery, and will contest this expulsion. Now, regarding the defense class, what about when your daughters go away to university? They will be vulnerable there as well. This class will impart knowledge and skills that will serve them the rest of their lives."

"I am in agreement with the chairperson." Mr. Mita added. "Miss Morimura and Miss Himuro responded appropriately in this situation. The victimized girl was beaten cruelly, and if not for the intervention of her brother and her friends, she most certainly would have been sexually assaulted as well. Now that the hoodlums have been arrested, I am confident the current violence is over. However, that doesn't preclude possible future events that may call such training into use."

"Preventing future events is all well and good, however; that doesn't solve the current issue." Kusunoki spat. "The damage to the school's reputation by this fiasco has already been done. Every paper and morning talk show in Tokyo had something about the incident at the front gate. We've once again entered the national spotlight for a scandalous reason. This is unacceptable."

"That's why you want to expel Seira, isn't it?" The chairperson said angrily. "You need someone to parade before the press and say, 'Here's the troublemaker. We've gotten rid of her so don't worry, everything will soon return to normal.' If you do that, you'll kill any opportunity the girl might have had to attend a reputable university."

"Sometimes an individual needs to be sacrificed for the good of the whole." Mrs. Ayanakoji said glibly. "That violent trollop will do nicely."

"I wonder if any of you would feel this way if it had been your daughter that had needed rescuing." Mita said leaning back in his chair. "I know if it had been my Kanako I would have been extremely grateful to those two brave young women. I believe we should reflect on this more before making a decision."

"Excuse me." Tsuruko interrupted, her hand raised to gain their attention. "I'm confused. If you would, please clarify something for me. Mr. Okizayu said the incident that started all this was when a group of hoodlums attacked some students walking home from dinner. Then when one of the ruffians came forward to apologize, he was kidnapped by the others at the front gate of the school. Lastly, this same group attacked one of the girls again at the hospital but was then captured by a policeman, aided by my sister and students from this school. Is this correct?"

"That is what has happened, more or less." Ms. Himuro replied with a nod. "What are you confused about?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand why any of this reflects so negatively on the school that you feel you need to expel a student." The samurai answered. Then before taking a sip of tea, she added. "The God's Cry School would be praising such an act of bravery, not trying to bury it away."

"Kisuragi has made its reputation on producing cultured, refined girls." Kusunoki said airily. "Fighting is a coarse, uncivilized act, and is not an acceptable behavior for students of this school. I'm not surprised a simple minded woman from a backwater dojo can't appreciate that."

"Is that so?" Tsuruko replied; her smile slipping a moment before it reappeared. "I'm sorry. I never cared much for the genteel maneuverings of high society. More often then not they are used to hide deception and wickedness. I am simply a warrior who lives by the same code of honor my ancestors did. Someday my husband and I may be blessed with a daughter, and she will be raised in the same way. Are you familiar with what bushido teaches Sir?"

"Of course I am!" The man snapped. "I took the requisite history and philosophy courses during my days at university, a total waste of time if you ask me. I don't look to the past, only the future."

"Then you know true bushido teaches one commitment to personal and familial honor, and is put into practice through regard for one's fellow man, and ultimately one's contribution to the community." She said sweetly, as if she hadn't heard the rude man's comments. "You appear to be lacking those values. I quite pity you… Chairperson Himuro, I will make certain Motoko includes teaching the basics views of bushido in her class. Perhaps some of the girls will take them to heart."

The man's fists clenched as his expression darkened. "That honor and compassion nonsense has no place in modern Japan. Today's business world lives by a different code. The strong prevail by climbing over the weak. A man is successful only when he can achieve or acquire nothing more. Only when he's able to look down on those he's left crushed in the dust beneath him in ruin can he feel he's reach the top. You're delusional if you think your archaic way of living still holds any value in today's society." He finished with a dismissive gesture.

"If that were true, and everyone thought only of themselves, there would be no society." The swordswoman said evenly, watching the motion of the remaining tea as she swirled it around the bottom of her cup. "Anarchy would reign with the city plagued by power struggles and roving gangs victimizing the helpless. The fighting you are so opposed to would be occurring daily on every street corner. We live in a lawful society only because the majority of the citizens choose to honor the laws established for the safety and well being of general population. The main purpose of the police force is to protect and defend the community from individuals who instead choose to ignore those laws. There are also many charitable organizations that aid those in need with good people selflessly providing shelter, food, and clothing to others." She looked up, and giving the man a contemptuous look, added. "You are mistaken, Sir. Despite the best efforts of greedy, self-serving individuals such as you, honor and compassion are very much alive in this country."

"Why you impudent little peasant, you dare to lecture me like that?" He said angrily, jumping to his feet. "You have no idea how influential I am! I could crush you and your rabble like ants!"

"I would be cautious of what you boast, Sir." She said coldly, giving him a bitterly piercing gaze. "There are ants that will swarm up when disturbed, and are capable of giving that person a great number of painful bites."

"Don't threaten me, woman." He snarled as his face flushed. "Your little kendo school doesn't frighten me in the least. I have connections to some of the most powerful people in the country."

Tsuruko chuckled scornfully before saying. "You really are an arrogant fool if you believe that. Let me give you a sample of what manner of power you and your friends would be facing." A gleefully deranged expression crossed her face as her pupils dilated and brightly glowing tendrils of ki energy, like tongues of flame, flared out around her, causing her long hair to flail and snap in its grasp. Papers stacked on the table were caught up in the discharge and flew across the room away from her. Mrs. Ayanakoji cried out in alarm as the pressure wave pushed her back into her chair. Mr. Kodanuke leapt from his seat in fright to hide behind Mr. Mita's bulk. Mr. Kusunoki was able to stay on his feet. However, witnessing this display of the warrior's abilities, the color drained from the man face as he cleared his throat uncomfortably and quickly sat back down. After the room had been reduced to stunned silence, the samurai dampened down her ki and sat with a gentle smile on her face, looking harmless once again as she spoke. "You need not fear your students causing trouble after our training. The name and reputation of the God's Cry School is also at stake. That will be stressed at the beginning, and the implications of dishonoring that reputation will also be made clear. As for this girl you want to expel…" she added, shaking her head. "To readily dismiss one with such a courageous heart is the height of folly. I would be very disappointed in this group's judgment if that were to happen."

A shaken look was in Ms. Himuro's eyes as she stared at the samurai while uneasily addressing the room. "About that training, I have already received the permission of the Board of Directors to proceed. Beginning with the new school year, this will be a mandatory class for all incoming freshmen." Regaining her composure, she continued more evenly. "The upperclassmen will also be participating for this session. I have every confidence in the woman chosen to instruct this class. Not only is she the heir to the God's Cry School, but she is also completing her graduate degree in business law at Tokyo University." Murmurs were heard at this information. "She has proven her bravery as well by defending a group of individuals from a fearsome antagonist while bearing injures that eventually caused her to be hospitalized. We are extremely fortunate to have chanced upon this relationship with such a renowned institution. Please give your blessing to this undertaking, and pray that none of your daughters ever need to use what they learn."

oOo

"Have a safe trip back, Mom." Seira said, leaning down by the window of her father's car. "Thanks again for saying yes."

The woman gave her a pained smile. "It was five against one. I didn't have much of a choice."

"Please believe in me." Corey added with a bow from behind his girlfriend. "I promise not to do anything to make her unhappy."

"Well, at least he has decent manners." Reiko said coolly as she observed him. "Boy, don't make promises like that. Relationships are difficult in the best of circumstances, so I seriously doubt you two won't have any problems." Looking back at her daughter, she added. "Be happy, Seira. I'll come back to see one of your games this summer."

"That'd be great, Mom!" The girl beamed. "I'll introduce you to the team."

"Are you ready?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, let's go." She replied as the window rose. She gave Seira one last smile as the car pulled away from the curb.

"Do you two have plans for today?" Masako asked as she and Kimiko walked up. "I got these when I renewed the paper." She added as she handed Corey a pair of tickets. "Free admission to the new spa and indoor water park in Shibuya. They're using the off season to showcase the nearly thirty billion they spent building it."

"Thanks, Grandma." Corey said grinning. "I was planning on seeing a movie or something, but this'll be even better. We can spend the whole day there."

"Mom! What are you thinking?" Kimiko cried in exasperation. Then, after taking a calming breath, she added. "Seira, a one piece suit, do you understand?"

"Okay." Seira replied, glancing at Corey. "I would have even if you hadn't said anything. Water slides and bikinis don't mix too well. I ain't giving this big lug another free show."

"Good. Well, let's go Mom." Kimiko said as she pressed the button on her key fob and unlocked the doors of her father's car. "With the traffic, we're probably going to be late. Seira, would you be a dear and call Ms. Hayakawa for me?"

"Sure, I'll do it while Corey's rounding up his stuff. Have fun shopping. Oh, Kimiko! Would you mind getting my leather coat back from Emma's?"

"No, I don't mind. All right, have fun you two .We'll see you tonight." She replied as they climbed in. Waving as they drove off, the car was soon out of sight.

"Well, it's just the two of us all day." Corey said nervously as he took her hand and they walked back towards the front door. "Are you ready for our first real date?"

"Don't be getting all worried now." Seira jibed, grinning. "This is going to be fun, so relax. I promise that I won't slug you if something goes wrong. Okay?"

He nodded as reached for the doorknob. "You're right. This is our last day together for a while, so let's just enjoy it."

"That's a depressing way to start a date." She grumbled. "I wanted to go the whole day without thinking about that."

He smiled sadly at her and pulled her close. "We can't ignore I'm leaving tomorrow." He said tenderly. "All we can do is to try to have the most fun we can today and think back to it when we're missing each other."

"I know." The girl replied, laying her head on his chest. "It just makes me feel rotten when I think it'll be summer before I see you again."

"Not quite that long." He said as he released her and pushed the door open. "I can take my final exams as early as the end of April. Amy will be back before that even."

"Have you figured out how you're going to afford the plane ticket?" She asked as he led the way into the main room.

"I thought I'd sell my truck." He answered as he paused at the bottom of the stairs. "A buddy from school has been bugging me to sell it to him, so I should be able to get a couple thousand out of it."

Surprised by his reply, she exclaimed. "What? You can't! Amy said you have to drive to get anywhere in America! Won't you need it to get to school?"

"No, not really, non-resident freshmen are required to live on campus so once I'm moved in, I can use the bus. I'll be fine." He said as he began climbing. "I'll be back in two minutes. Go ahead and call Ms. Hayakawa."

She moved to the phone and began dialing. Thinking of the sacrifice Corey was willing to make to be with her, a warm feeling rose in her heart as she waited for Ryo's mother to answer.

oOo

Izumi looked up from her notes when she sensed a presence beside her. "Oh, it's you. What do you three want? I need to study for exams."

"We're concerned for you Izumi." The leader of her fan-girl club said gravely as the other two nodded behind her. "We heard that street tramp Morimura dragged you into a fight. We feel that we've stayed silent too long and need to intervene."

"I feel that you need to mind you own business." The dark haired girl said looking back down at her notebook.

"You're future is in jeopardy, Izumi." The leader said with unshaken resolve. "We think you should leave the baseball team and return to playing tennis before anything else happens. If you keep getting into trouble, it will affect which universities will accept you. We're only saying this because you're our friend."

Izumi's head snapped up and she gave them a disgusted look. "Some friends, this is the first time any of you have said a word to me since I decided to join the baseball team."

"You began associating with that uncultured rabble." One of other girls admitted. "We couldn't support you when you'd debased yourself like that."

"We'd felt betrayed, Izumi." The third girl added. "It was like after all the time we'd spent supporting you, you didn't value our friendship."

"They're my teammates. It was expected of me to associate with them." She replied darkly. "Besides, I really don't consider having sycophants crying my name every time I did something friendship. And let's clear something else up. No one dragged me into that fight. I made the choice to go in spite of other's objections and I can handle any trouble I've gotten into. A girl I truly value as a friend needed me. She lives as her own person and has overcome struggles you three couldn't imagine. She put her life on the line to protect me. Why shouldn't I also be willing to do so? If I'm ever in that situation again I would do exactly the same thing…You can leave now." She finished with a shooing motion.

"Not before we address something else." The leader replied testily as she crossed her arms. "We saw that man drop you off this morning. He was acting inappropriately familiar to you, calling you by your given name. Who is he Izumi?"

"Who do you think you are, wanting to know something so personal?" She spat angrily as she stood and glared at them. "I've always hated how you three tried to interfere with my affairs. Who he is, is none of your business, along with everything else in my life… Now go away!" She nearly shouted as she took a step towards them.

The two backed away nervously, but the first girl held her ground. "Are you threatening us with violence, Izumi? That street trash really _has_ corrupted you, hasn't she? Principal Mita promised a strict response to future disturbances when he addressed the school the day after Morimura and Ayanakoji fought. You know that you're already in trouble, and if you do anything else, there's a good chance you'll be expelled. Wouldn't your mother love that?" She smiled triumphantly when Izumi stood silently fuming. "We're not the only ones talking about this. The fact that you arrived in a cheap little sports car driven by a good looking young man is the talk of the school today. Whether you like it or not, as the chairperson's daughter, everyone notices what you do. After these events, your following is slipping Izumi. You're starting to get a questionable reputation and we think you need to take steps to restore it. "

"I never asked to be put on a pedestal, nor do I really care if disappoint people who feel so inadequate that they need to monitor my every move." Izumi said evenly, her gaze firmly meeting her opponent's. "I've outgrown being the enigmatic Ice Princess of Kisuragi. You three will just need to find someone else to follow around like the lost sheep you are." Then, brushing by, she moved to the doorway and turned to face them, standing expectantly with her arms crossed until they got the message and while giving her surly glances, silently walked out of the room. "How annoying…That man is going to be my ruin." She irritably muttered as she made her way back to her desk and sat down to the furtive glances and whispered conversation from the rest of the class. "So why can't I stop thinking about him?" She added in a softer voice as she flipped the page in her notebook and resumed reading.

oOo

The young man knocked twice on the door of room 416 before nervously entering. Seeing Amy and Kenji looking expectantly at him, he bowed as he said. "Please excuse my intrusion."

"How can we help you?" Kenji asked, turning off the television.

"My name is Shun Tokuharu. I'm trying to find Miss Daidoji. When I went to her room, the nurse said she was coming here to visit you." He replied, glancing from the old man to his granddaughter.

"Mao's out of bed?" Amy asked in disbelief. "Mom told me last night she got hit in the throat by a foul ball."

"That surprised me when I heard it too." Shun said with a nod. "I have something to give her, and I'm running out of time before I need to get to my first lecture."

"You can leave it with us." Kenji offered. "We'll make sure she gets it, and let her know who it's from."

"Thanks, but I really want to give it to her myself." The university student answered with a slight bow as his cheeks went a little red. "There's something else I want to ask her."

"Are you her relative?" The girl inquired. "My name is Amy Watson. I'm going to be her junior classmate next year at Kisuragi."

"No, I'm the captain of the Tokyo University Baseball Club." He answered as he glanced at his watch. "We were the team they were playing against when she got hurt. Thank you for your time. Again, please excuse my intrusion." He said, bowing and turning towards the door. He stopped short when he saw Mao pushing Motoko through the doorway.

"Mr. Tokuharu." She said wide-eyed in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Miss Daidoji!" was his enthusiastic reply. "I finally found you! Would you mind coming with me? I promise it won't take long."

"Uh, I suppose." She answered hesitantly.

"Wait one moment." Motoko interjected, holding her arm out to block his path. "Is he the one you were telling me about Mao?"

"Yes." The girl replied with a nod. Looking at the young man, she continued. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect to see you here and I'm caught a little off balance."

"I'll give you fair warning." The samurai said ominously to the man. "If you hurt her in any way, I will make sure you suffer ten times her agony."

"You have my word. I will be on my best behavior." He pledged with a bow. He thanked her when she lowered her arm to let him by. He stopped by Mao and motioned for her to go before him.

With an uncertain smile, she complied. A little ways from the door Mao stopped in the hallway and turned to face him. "What did you need me for?"

"I have something I want to ask you that I thought I would be able to do it better in private..." He replied, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I have something for you." He took off his backpack and set it on the floor. Opening it he reached in and brought out her catcher's mask. "Your coach let me take it to work on it. I don't want you to ever have to go through this again."

"Wow, it looks brand new!" She said excitedly as she took it from him. She noticed a piece of padded plastic swinging from the bottom edge. "Oh, this is for protecting my throat!" She exclaimed, touching the modification.

"Yup, try it on and you'll see." He answered with a grin. "Some pro players in America are doing this same thing."

She put it on and the addition fell naturally into place. "It's perfect! I can hardly tell it's there!"

"It's the same material they make safety glasses out of, so it should be able take a lot of abuse." His expression became more somber as he added. "Um...by the way… I was really worried for you yesterday when it happened...When you were lying on the ground, gasping for air, I...I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

She became quiet and closed her eyes as she took the mask off. When she opened them again they glistened with emotion. "Thank you." She said quietly. "I've never had a boy say something like that to me before. You've made me feel a little special."

"To me, you are." He said with embarrassment, looking down. "You're not like any of the girls I've known up to now. You're the first I've met since I left high school that didn't treat me like I'd just crawled out from under a rock...I know we've just met, but I like you and want to get to know you better, Miss Daidoji." Getting through confessing his feelings, his confidence rose. He stood straight, and looking her directly in the eyes continued. "If you're willing, I'd like to take you on a date sometime. It wouldn't be anything fancy, but I'd try my hardest to make sure that you had a good time."

"I know you would." She said warmly. Holding up her mask, she added. "If your feelings toward me weren't genuine, you never would have done this. I would love to go on a date with you, Mr. Tokuharu."

"Great!" He exclaimed with a huge grin. "I know you need to recover more from this, so I won't rush you. Would Sunday two weeks from now be okay?"

"That'll be good. I'll be done with exams and won't have to worry about studying." She replied with a smile of her own.

"Where should I meet you?" He asked as he swung his book bag up onto his shoulder. "If it's not too big of an imposition, I'd like you to spend the day with me."

"I'm living in the dorms at school, so how about nine o'clock at the front gate of Kisuragi." The girl suggested as she absent-mindedly hugged the mask to her chest.

"That's fine. I'll see you then, Miss Daidoji." He said with a slight bow.

"My name is Mao." She said simply in a tender voice. "I'd like you to call me that on our date. I'll be looking forward to the day Mr. Tokuharu." Stepping back she bowed to him in return. "Thank you again for all your hard work on my mask." Then with a smile she walked around him and headed back to Amy's room.

"I can hardly believe it." He said to himself happily as he stuck his other arm through the second shoulder strap of his bag and brought it squarely against his back. "She agreed to go on a date with me!" Then looking at his watch, he cursed, and began running for the elevator.

oOo

"Good morning Detective." Officer Anatsuki said as he entered the interrogation room.

"Good morning." Kimura said looking up form the report he was reading. "You're as prompt as ever. The suspect is on his way."

"He was caught in the act at the scene with the weapon. What else are you hoping to learn?" The patrolman said as he sat down next to other man.

"I know Daiichi Yoshida put the hit out on the Aoyama woman, and I want this guy to admit it." He replied as he sat back and stared into space. "This has to be tied into her defeating Akira Motokai, but I'm not sure how."

"It makes sense." Anatsuki agreed with a nod. "She was completely off the radar before she defeated him. Now I wouldn't be surprised if other toughs don't try to make a reputation by trying to defeat her."

"One thing _is_ for sure. There's a lot of money involved for him to order someone dead." The senior policeman added as he took a sip of canned coffee. "Ugh, that tastes awful. Someday I'll finish one of these before it goes cold." He threw his head back and drained it, grimacing when he had finished. He set the can down on the floor as the door opened.

Ichiro Kitayama shuffled in, the chains on his ankles clinking rhythmically. He scowled at the men across from him as he was forced down into his seat. The handcuffs around his wrist clunked as he rested his arms on the table. "Here I am." He said arrogantly. "Whadda ya want?"

"We want your boss." Kimura stated bluntly. "Tell us he sent you to kill that woman and we'll see about you seeing freedom before you reach pension age."

"Mr. Yoshida didn't have anything to do with this." The man replied darkly. "This was my gig. You can't pin anything on him."

"Oh come on, Ichi." Anatsuki said with condescension. "You don't wipe your ass without Yoshida's okay. Do you really expect us to believe you'd commit murder without him telling you to?"

"Believe what you want." The thug growled back, bristling. "I'm telling you the truth. Mr. Yoshida is completely ignorant about this. By the way, my name's Ichiro. Call me Ichi again, and we're done."

"Did I strike a nerve?" The policeman asked grinning. "I wouldn't have thought an animal like you had feelings to hurt."

"Alright, that's enough." Kimura chided irritably. "You're a police officer. Behave more professionally."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry Detective." The other man said shamefaced.

Turning back to the prisoner, he said in a fatherly tone. "Mr. Kitayama, you were caught in the act, so be assured you will be going to prison. There's no reason to try and hide the details. I still don't think you acted on your own, and I want the man who put you up to this. I was sure money was the reason behind this, but if you swear Yoshida isn't involved it could be something else. No one had heard of Motoko Aoyama before she defeated Akira Motokai. How did that affect you, and what was your motive for trying to kill that woman?"

The prisoner remained stone-facedly silent, meeting the detective's gentle gaze with one of stubborn resolve.

"You're looking at twenty years, man!" Anatsuki exclaimed exasperatedly. "The detective is trying to help you!"

"I'll do the twenty years." The thug replied evenly. "At least I'll come out alive."

"What does that mean?" Kimura pressed, leaning forward in his chair.

"I give you this much, Detective. Akira Motokai was going to make me money, a lot of it. If certain people were to find out about this, we would both be dead in the morning. I'll do the time. Thanks for the chat, but I think I've run out of things to say. I'll be going back now." He stood, Then he shuffled to the door and knocked. When it opened, he exited. Two guards fell into step on either side of him as he made his way down the hall.

"What do you think Anatsuki?" Kimura asked as he stared at the doorway.

"He admitted money was the motive." The other man said as he scratched his cheek.

"Let's go." The detective said as he quickly stood. "We need to find the truth before I can let this rest."

"Coming." The patrolman said as he leaned over to collect Kimura's empty coffee can. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to talk to Yoshida and see if he really doesn't know anything."

oOo

No excuses for taking this long to update. I haven't completely forsaken this, so more will be trickling in. Thanks for reading to this point. OMS


End file.
